


Bondage Mansion

by momiji_neyuki, RedRomRomance, Trixgrl



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Collars, Curses, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinbaku (Japanese Rope Bondage), M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Snowballing, Torture, sick and twisted fluff, sploshing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 55
Words: 202,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixgrl/pseuds/Trixgrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is amazing how life can change so fast. One minute everything is calm and you are sitting with your fiancé having a nice quiet dinner despite the pounding rain and howling wind outside, and next there is a knock on the door that fucks up your life completely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Visitor In The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on one of my favorite hentai's of the same name. The premise of the story is that Frank turns Gerard's perfect vanilla world upside down and introduces him to a whole new life he never even knew existed. It could be considered a period piece, especially the way Gerard behaves, but I did not have a particular time in mind.
> 
> This is a very dark fic and a long way from the first one that I wrote. I have never delved into this kind of story telling personally, but I have read many of them. I can only hope that I do it justice to the hentai.
> 
> Also if this is your first time reading this, no matter how much time has passed since it was completed. Please leave comments on any chapters you want. I will **always** comment back no matter what. ^-^

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a dark and stormy night when Frank arrived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my wonderful beta Trixgrl is going through and helping me revise all of the chapters up to 14. She is fixing the POV as well as some grammatical errors here and there.
> 
> Feel free to read again if you like. ^-^

It is amazing how life can change so fast. One minute everything is calm and you are sitting with your fiancé having a nice quiet dinner despite the pounding rain and howling wind outside, and next there is a knock on the door that fucks up your life completely. Robert and Gerard looked up at each other silently questioning the other if they were expecting someone. Both looks indicated a no. While this silent conversation was going on the butler answered the door. The next thing the couple knows is there is this kid standing in the main dining room completely soaked from the rain. His downcast face hidden by long black hair. Just as Robert was about to speak the kid looked up and they saw it was not a kid at all, but a man with a short stature. His hazel eyes dancing from the fire crackling in the hearth. He looked at Robert at first and then Gerard and his face slowly twisted into a smile. It seemed warm, but Gerard still shivered at it. He then looked back at Robert.

“Hello cousin, long time no see.”

Robert looked again at him and recognition filled his eyes and he smiled.

“Frank, it has been ages hasn’t it? Last time I saw you was almost ten years ago!”

The Butler, Peter, took Franks coat and as it slipped off it revealed two full arms covered in sailors markings. One was also visible high on his neck. Gerard had never seen so many on one man. He could not stop staring at them. Suddenly Frank met his gaze and Gerard was caught. He smiled shyly, Frank just smirked back. He nodded to Peter and made his way over to the table. Jamia came out and placed another plate at the table for Frank and poured a cup of rich red wine. He sat down and frowned at the plate. It contained the finest cut of steak. Frank turned to the maid and beckoned her to him again. Jamia looked at Robert and he nodded. Jamia cautiously stepped over to Frank again and he curling his finger so that she would bend down. He whispered something in her ear and she slowly turned bright red. She stood up and Frank smiled at her. She quickly took the plate and returned to the kitchen. Robert looked surprised at this action. All Gerard wondered is what Frank said to make Jamia blush so furiously?

“Was there a problem with the steak? Was it not cooked to your liking?” Robert questioned Frank with concern.

“Not at all, I just do not eat meat…at least not that kind.”

When he said that Frank looked directly at Gerard and he could not help but blush at the attention and looked down at his plate immediately. Jamia returned with a fresh made salad and placed it in front of Frank. Frank thanked her, giving her a quick wink. She blushed again and left the room.

They all ate in silence for the rest of the meal. After dessert, brandy was poured for the three and they retired to the library to relax and catch up. Gerard stood quietly to return working on his latest painting in the corner while the two cousins caught up. He heard little snippets of the conversation and the occasional accompanying laughter. Any apprehension from the unexpected visitor seemed to have dissipated as the brandy settles into all their stomachs and soothed any nerves. Frank’s hair was nearly dry now from sitting in front of the fire. After dinner he had changed into drier clothes. The tight black jeans did little to stop the imagination running wild in Gerard’s mind.

After a while Robert looked at the great grandfather clock and announced that the hour was late. Of course Frank was to be their guest for as long as he wanted to. Family was very important to Robert; it was one of Robert’s most redeeming qualities and Gerard loved him even more for this. They had been engaged for almost a year now and Gerard was getting more excited that the big day was coming closer, as well as the big night. Of course Gerard did not let Robert know about this, he just gushed about how excited he was for the ceremony. Ladies did not talk about the wedding night he admonished himself internal. Although he was not a woman, he was effeminate in his mannerisms and demeanor as well his mind set.

Frank got up and stretched and Gerard caught a glimpse of even more markings on his stomach and hips. He quickly turned his gaze back to his painting. Robert rose at the same time and addressed Gerard.

“Come my dear; let us retire for the night.”

He held out his hand for Gerard and Gerard put down his paintbrush. He covered the canvas with a cloth, wiping his hands on a clean towel, and crossed to Robert. Robert took Gerard’s hand lightly in his and kissed it. Noticing The smear of cobalt blue on Gerard's palm he smiled.

“I cannot wait to see the painting when you are done. I wish you would give me a little peek though.”

Gerard giggles and playfully slapped Robert’s hand away.

“Not until the wedding Bert, you know that.”

Robert pretended to pout and shuffle his feet. Gerard thought it was adorable.

* * *

Frank watched this tete-a-tete carefully. He saw how Robert brought a blush of crimson to Gerard’s pale cheeks. He listened as Gerard fondly used Robert’s nickname as they played around. He saw the love in Robert’s eyes for Gerard. He saw how Gerard loved him back equally if not more. Frank saw all this and smiled. He was going to have so much fun breaking them. When he was done Robert would be in ruins and Gerard would be unfit to be anyone’s except him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is my baby and I would love to hear what readers think of it no matter how long ago I wrote the chapter. A year, two years, it does not matter, please comment and I will answer you, I promise. ^-^


	2. The Contest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A woman breaking contest. Of course seeing as your taste runs the opposite direction, as does mine, Gerard would take the place of the woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, i cannot believe how many kudos I got just from that first chapter. I did not even think it was that good and that I would disappoint the reader looking for something more. Well with this chapter I do deliver something more. We get to see Frank's true colors and what he is really after. Please enjoy and comments will always be answered back. ^-^

Gerard sat at his vanity brushing his hair. He stared into the mirror and tried to see the bedroom behind him and the empty bed in the reflection, but all he could see was Frank with Jamia writhing and moaning his name.

_It had been a complete accident. Gerard was known for night excursions. All the servants knew this and were not surprised to hear or see Gerard roaming the halls, heading to the library to read or paint. It was not as though Gerard had insomnia; he just gets bouts of creative energy at strange moments and must get them out of his mind or no sleep would come at all. He crept out of his room quietly as to not wake Robert in the next room and silently moved down the hallway. Making his way towards the stairs he was surprised to see that Frank’s door was open. Even more surprising was the noise coming from the room. Although he was brought up with impeccable manners, his curiosity got the best of him and he peered into the room. He had to hold the gasp that nearly slipped out of his mouth at the sight he was beholding._

_Frank had Jamia on her knees grunting like an animal. Her sleeping gown was in tatters on the floor next to the bed and her hands were bound behind her with Frank’s belt. He was holding onto the strap pulling it taught and he slammed into her over and over again with such force that the bed was moving. Gerard became flush and felt a shimmer of sweat begin to form on his skin. He swallowed hard and listened for Jamia to give any signs of being hurt so that he had a reason to barge in and stop this barbaric behavior. Unfortunately nothing but sounds of pleasure were cascading from her throat and the cadence that was spewing from Frank was both shocking and arousing._

_“You like that don’t you slut?”_

_Jamia groaned a response and Frank pulled the belt tighter causing her arms to rise higher._

_“Yeah, you like when I fuck you like a common animal, dirty and nasty on your knees.”_

_Suddenly the cadence stopped and Gerard saw Frank shudder and pull his cock out of Jamia and cum all over her ass and back._

_“Oh yeah, look so good covered in my cum. Turn around and suck the rest out.”_

_Frank pulled the belt and Jamia rose up on her knees. She moved on her knees till she was facing Frank and he grabbed her head and shoved it on his cock gagging her completely. Jamia made a choking sound, but she obeyed and sucked it obediently. Frank continued to control her head and fuck her mouth with wanton abandonment. Gerard could not take anymore and he ran back to his room._

Gerard closed his eyes once more and willed the scene away. He finished dressing and made his way downstairs to breakfast.

Frank watched as Gerard entered the dining room. He bent down and lightly kissed Robert on the cheek and exchanged pleasantries. He took his place at his right side and nodded to the maid who brought his breakfast out.

“Good morning Gerard, how did you sleep last night?”

Gerard startled at his voice. He lifted his head and made minimal eye contact.

“Not very well thank you, I am prone to fits of insomnia.”

“Oh, I am sorry to hear that, I hope there was nothing that kept you awake.”

“No, just my mind wondering, but thank you for your concern Mr. Iero.”

"Gerard, we are family, call me Frank."

* * *

Gerard turned back to his breakfast and picked at it. Frank smirked behind his napkin. He knew that Gerard had trouble sleeping; in fact he counted on it. Last night he cornered the maid and made her feel shameful for serving him without knowing what his culinary desires were.

_“I thought servants were supposed to know everything about their masters as well as their kin.”_

_Jamia demurred like a frightened rabbit and stammered that she could not have known because the master never mentioned him before. Frank slapped her hard across the face and stated that was a poor excuse and that she disgraced her master as well as those that trained her._

_“Perhaps you need more training. Perhaps,"_

_He licked his lips_

_"training of a different kind.”_

_Jamia dared to meet his eyes and what she saw there took her breath away. Frank’s eyes were filled with lust and something else that Jamia had never seen before. A fire, a need to possess, and control her. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and crashed his lips into hers. She resisted for only a second before she succumbed to his grip and fainted in his arms. He lifted her up and carried her to his room. He set the door up so that it was open enough for when Gerard walked by. Then he turned his attentions to the plaything on the bed. He stripped down to nothing, found his belt, sat in the chair, and waited for her to awaken._

_Jamia came around and realized she was not in her room. She groped frantically for the lamp to illuminate the room more. She found it was about to turn the knob all the way when a voice spoke out of the darkness._

_“Don’t!”_

_Jamia froze, but kept her hand on the knob. She slowly scanned the room for the location of the voice and in the dim light her face found the master’s kin looking at her with a hard scowl on her face. She gasped and remembered what happened in the hallway and her hand flew to her bruised cheek. Frank smiled as he saw her memory returning. He stood up and walked over to the end of the bed. When Jamia realized that he was naked, she cast her eyes away timidly. Frank brought the belt down on to the bed with a whistle and the sound made her jump._

_“Look at me.”_

_Jamia shook her head no. This time the sound came closer and she could feel the breeze from the force of the smack._

_“I said, look at me!”_

_Jamia lifted her head up and looked into Frank’s eyes._

_“That’s better. Learn to obey and this lesson will go much faster.”_

_“L-Lesson?”_

_Jamia’s voice was filled with fear and it made Frank’s cock switch in anticipation.”_

_“Yes my pet, a lesson in how to treat family properly.”_

_Frank walked around the bed and stood in front of Jamia, his cock half hard and getting harder by the second. She kept her focus on his eyes purposefully avoiding the rest of him. He took her face in his hands and gently rubbed the cheek he hit earlier. She relaxed a little and let her guard down. He smiled at her then hit her even harder than before. Jamia went down with a cry. Frank flipped her over and pulled her arms behind her. He looped his belt around her wrists and pulled it tightly. He then yanked off her panties, pulled her up by the strap to a kneeling position, and shoved them in her mouth before she could make any more noise. Jamia started to gag on the cloth and he slapped her again._

_“Shut the fuck up slut!”_

_Jamia became quiet except for the occasional sob noises. Frank pulled on the strap until she turned to face him. He smirked at her and pulled out a knife. Her eyes went wide and she started to struggle again. He lifted his hand as if to hit her again and she stopped right away._

_“Good, you’re learning. Now, I am using the knife to remove your gown since your arms are occupied with my belt.”_

_He wagged the knife in front of her._

_“Unless you want me to use it for other reasons.”_

_Her eyes went wide again and this made him smirk and his cock harden even more. He grazed the knife lightly against her cheek as a tear ran down onto the blade. He brought the knife to his lips and licked the tears off the blade. He returned the knife back to Jamia's cheek and continued its journey down her neck to the opening of the gown. He grabbed the cloth and exposed her shoulder. He licked and bit at her soft skin as he used the knife to shred the sleeve in half. Jamia tried to control herself, but she moaned lightly around the cloth. Frank continued down the arm till the sleeve was removed. The same was done with the other side. He then brought the knife up under the gown and tore a hole into the middle of it. He threw the knife onto the bed and tore the gown with his hands making Jamia shudder._

_“You liked that didn’t you slut?”_

_Jamia thought about denying it, but then gave in and shook her head yes._

_“Now, you are going to listen to me and when I am done talking I will remove the gag.”_

_Jamia nodded again._

_“I am not going to rape you.”_

_Jamia looked at him skeptically._

_“Oh, don’t get me wrong, I will be using you for my own gratification, but not in that way. Unfortunately my dear, you are not the sex that I desire.”_

_Jamia sat down on the back of her tattered gown and continued to listen._

_“Now are you ready for your lesson to begin my dear?”_

_Jamia nodded and true to his word, Frank removed the gag. Jamia breathed in deeply with the loss of the obstruction. Frank picked up the glass from his night table and brought it to her lips. She looked at it and then opened her mouth and tipped her head back. Frank poured the water into her mouth, letting some of it over flow and drip down her now naked form. He pulled the glass away from her mouth and replaced it with his. He kissed her with wanton lust and she leaned into it with the same fever. He broke away and pushed her down onto the bed face first, but still on her knees. She panted heavily from the kiss and he climbed on the bed behind her and stroked his cock in the crease of her ass. She started to pull away and he grabbed her._

_“Hey, what did I say, I am not going to rape you, I am going to use you to get off though, just not the way you thought I was.”_

_With that he reached under her and began caressing her. Jamia startled at first and then moaned as the warm feeling began to spread throughout her body. Frank grabbed a bottle of oil off the night stand and poured it down the crack of her ass. It was warm from being near the lamp fire and she groaned at the slick feeling. He placed his cock back onto her crack and started to rut against her again as he continued to get her off with his fingers. He knew the view from the door would make it look like he was fucking her hard to anyone that walked by. While Jamia was out earlier he had positioned a hand mirror so that he could keep an eye on the door while in this position. It did not take long for the true object of his desire to show up to enjoy the display._

_He heard Gerard coming down the hall and took that moment to increase his fingers inside Jamia and pull on the belt for the first time. Gerard’s face appeared in the mirror and he put on a show for him with words and increased movements against Jamia’s ass. Watching Gerard’s reaction and body betray him is what really sent him over the edge and why he came so hard at that moment. Choosing to make Jamia go down on him after he came was an unplanned inspiration that could have back-fired, but didn't. After Gerard took off, he pushed Jamia off himself and half apologized to her. She shook her head and smiled; told him that was the best orgasm she ever had and that he could tie her up anytime he wanted to. Frank was happy to have an ally in his quest and gave her another drink of water to remove the foul taste of his cum. He untied her arms and she circled them around him. He smirked and stared at the sash that was on the floor in the open doorway. The proof that Gerard was there and watching them. This was going to be so much more fun than he had anticipated._

* * *

As breakfast was being consumed and small talk between Frank and Robert went on Gerard kept his eyes on his plate. When the door opened to the kitchen Gerard looked up to see Jamia carrying a carafe of orange juice. She poured some in Robert’s and his cup and then rounded to pour some in Frank’s. Gerard watched as she walked up to him with a little swing in her hips. She bent over and poured the juice and he slipped a hand up her skirt and she smiled at her. She removed something from her apron pocket and placed it in his lap. She caressed his cheek and then left the room. Gerard looked at Robert to see if he noticed any of this, but he had opened his paper by then and was hmmming about the latest news.

“Oh by the way Gerard, I found this near my door last night, you must have dropped it on your nightly wandering.”

Both he and Robert looked up at the same time and Gerard took in a breath to see his blue sash in Frank’s hands. Frank’s eyes were sincere as he handed it over to Robert. Robert looked at it and handed it to Gerard. Gerard turned to Frank to think him, but instead he was rendered speechless by the look on Frank’s face.

“No need to thank me, I was just concerned that you were wandering around with a draft that was all.”

Robert laughed slightly at this remark and Gerard looked at him and blushed fiercely. He hit Robert playfully with the sash and joined in the laughter. Frank kept his gaze on Gerard the whole time leering.

Once the dishes were cleared, Robert was making his excuses to leave the table when Frank stopped him.

“Cousin, I know you have much business to attend to, but we should discuss what the nature of my visit is first.”

“Of course cousin, how rude of me, please state your business.”

Frank smiled brightly as he spoke.

“My business is very simple _cousin_ , I am here to take what is rightfully mine, namely this house and all of the money you have.”

Gerard and Robert looked at Frank and Robert started to laugh.

“Come cousin, I have no time for joking around; please state your true business.”

Frank leaned in and leered at him.

“That…is my true business here _cousin_.”

Robert turned red at this and sputtered at Frank.

“Then you can pack your bags and get the hell out right now, for you will get no part in this house or our money!”

Robert stood up and laid a hand on Gerard’s shoulder to steady himself. Frank just leaned back in the chair in a relaxed manner and pulled out an envelope and held it out for Robert to take.”

“Oh I don’t think so _cousin_.”

Again he leered as he drawled out the word cousin. Gerard wondered what knowledge he possessed that made him so confident. Suddenly Robert swayed and fell backwards onto the floor.

“Bert!”

Gerard jumped up and grabbed for Robert’s hand. Robert just stared straight ahead as Gerard helped him get back to his feet. He settled him back into the chair and stood holding his shoulders. Robert looked white as a ghost and stared at Frank.

“B-B-Brother?!”

Gerard looked at Robert and then to the grin that Frank was sporting at this revelation falling from Robert’s lips.

“Yup, and here I thought I was an only child. Some surprise, huh brother?”

Robert continued to stammer and gave no real answers so Gerard grabbed the letter and read it. The letter stated that Robert and Frank were brothers born from the same mother, but with two different fathers. It also stated that since Frank was actually the older brother, he was entitled to the house and all the assets there in. Gerard put the letter down and just looked at Frank. Frank clasped his hands behind his head and sighed.

“I know Little brother that life is not fair. How do you think I felt when I found out that my beloved cousin was actually my sibling? I pinned for the times and holidays that we missed together. I pinned for the talks that we could have had in front of the fire when I was freezing my ass off on the street when my bastard father threw me out at 12 years old! I survived on the streets with nothing waiting for him to die and imagine my surprise when at his will reading I discover that I am actually rich and had a home all the long. Now doesn't that just beat all?”

Robert felt genuine sorrow for what Frank went through, but how could he have known being a child himself at the time?

“Surly you cannot mean to just kick us out into the street? Not after all you went through? We have done nothing to you to deserve this. Is there not something that we can negotiate with?”

Gerard looked at Frank and something changed in his eyes. It was a brief flicker, but it made Gerard’s blood run cold. It was as if he was waiting for this opening.

“I don’t know Little brother; you really have nothing to negotiate with seeing as everything is mine now, well except for…”

Frank’s eyes fell on Gerard and Robert grabbed hold of his hand protectively.

“Surly you cannot mean that I give you Gerard in exchange for a place to stay?”

“Of course not, slavery has long been abolished; I was thinking more that he could be the prize in a contest between us. Of course he has to willingly participate.”

Gerard looked at Frank with surprise and disgust and felt Robert’s grip tighten on his hand.

“W-What sort of contest?”

“A woman breaking contest. Of course seeing as your taste runs the opposite direction, as does mine, Gerard would take the place of the woman.”

“What are the rules?”

Both Robert and Frank looked up as Gerard spoke up in a clear voice, unwavering.

“No Gee, you do not have to do this, we can find another way!”

Gerard resolved himself and held Robert’s gaze.

“No matter what the contest Burt, I will go with my heart always.”

Frank chuckled at this admission and wondered if Gerard realized that the heart can be a fickle thing and can be swayed easily given the right situation.

“So, you are willing to participate then Gerard?”

“I want to know the rules first.”

“The rules are simple, once the contest is over you must choose between Robert and I as your mate.”

“That is it?”

“Pretty much, yup.”

“Well then there is no contest because I choose Robert automatically.”

“Ah, well that is why it is called a woman breaking contest. You will spend three days with us each for the next month as we each try and bend you to our wills. After the month is over, then you will choose one of us and the other will be banished from the house.”

Gerard was shocked by the rules, but resolved that he could do this.

“Oh and one more thing, when you are with each of us, you will be obedient with no questions asked. That is part of the rules too.”

Robert snapped out of it at that point and questioned with venom in his voice.

“Does this mean that you can violate him?!”

“If I so choose to, yes. For those three days he is mine to command and control.”

Frank leaned into the conversation to push his point home.

“What is the concern anyway, it is not like he is a virgin or anything….”

Robert looked at the table and Gerard moved his gaze away from Franks. Frank’s eyes went wide and he cracked up at this news.

“Are you shitting me, he has not made you his yet?! Oh my god, you really are a woman!”

“Shut up, we wanted to wait till the wedding night.”

Gerard blushed furiously as he spoke his words carefully.

“So what you just lie in bed together and sleep?”

Again Gerard betrayed his thoughts to Frank.

“You don’t even sleep in the same room do you? Oh, this just keeps getting better, doesn't it?”

“We do take naps together, but the temptation may prove too great to spend the night with one another.”

“Well my dear, that is all gonna change now isn't it?”

Robert pulled his gaze back to Gerard and they held it, silently communicating, Robert’s eyes pleaded for Gerard not to do this, but Gerard knew that he had to. He had to save the house as well as their marriage.

“All right, I accept the conditions of the contest and will comply willingly.”

Frank brought the chair back down on all floors and clapped his hands loudly together.

“Well gentleman, the contest starts tomorrow. I will retire to the wing that used to be my father’s and I will be taking Jamia as my personal servant.”

Frank snapped his fingers and Jamia appeared out of the kitchen to his side. Robert was surprised, but Gerard knew why she went so willingly. Last night must have really changed her. He wondered if one night could change him, but quickly dismissed it from his mind. He would always be loyal to his fiancé no matter what happened.

“Have a good day Little brother and take care my dear, I will be seeing you tomorrow morning.”

Robert just looked at Gerard and kissed his hand.

“You are brave to do this for us, but you can change your mind anytime you want and walk out.”

“Burt, I love you and I will do what I need to do to keep us together.”

Gerard leaned into kiss Robert’s cheek and laid his head on his shoulder. He was worried though, much more than Robert could even know. He wondered what was waiting for him tomorrow down the long dark corridor that Frank and Jamia disappeared into. Suddenly he looked up, how was Frank going to use those rooms when they were all locked and even Robert did not have the key? Frantically he realized that this contest may be tipped more in Frank’s favor than he thought.

_***Frank***_

Frank walked down the corridor as Jamia lit the lanterns one by one. He twirled a set of keys around his finger and whistled a little tune. He stopped in front of the first door and opened it up. Inside was a sparse bedroom with simple furnishing. He turned to Jamia and led her inside.

“This will be your quarters until the contest is over. You will not speak to any of the other servants of the house unless I tell you to, is that clear?”

Jamia nodded her head.

“If you are well behaved, I might let you help me out.”

Jamia lifted her head with a smile. Frank smiled back and grabbed her by the neck and kissed her hard. Jamia melted into the kiss feeling her knees go weak. He pushed her over to the bed, but never broke the kiss. After a few long minutes he allowed himself to come up for air. Jamia lay under him flush and breathless.

“It is a shame that I do not go for your sex, but I **_will_** take advantage of those lips anytime I please.”

Frank got up and left her on the bed and walked down the hall to the next door. He unlocked the door and stepped inside. This was his father’s old bedroom. It would need some refreshing and a good dusting, but it would suit his needs well. He left the room and called for Jamia. He set her to the task of readying the room for him and continued down the hall to the last room. This one had a symbol etched into the door of a heart in chains. He smiled and brushed his hands over the door, unlocked it, and entered.

The room was also dusty, but it did not matter much for its use. There were chains and shackles of all kinds along the walls as well as hanging from the ceiling. In the middle of the room was a wooden table with stocks located at the end. Frank looked at the room and sighed, it was perfect. He made his way back to the master bedroom where Jamia had opened the curtains to let the light in and was in the middle of changing the bed linens. He watched her movements and her ass as she bent over to adjust a corner of the sheets. He growled low in his throat and grabbed his cock through his trousers. He walked over to the bed and caught her hips between his hands and slammed himself hard against her.

“Do you know how badly I want to fuck you in the ass?”

Jamia moaned at this because she knew it was safe for her to. She knew he would not violate her like that. He slammed into her covered ass a few more times grinding his hard cock into the creased part of her dress.

“This is too much clothing for my liking. Tomorrow you will have a new uniform that will give me easier access and a better view.”

Jamia shuddered at the thought of what it will look like. She didn't have much a chance to think about it before Frank was spinning her around again and crushing his lips against hers. He ripped at the shoulders of her uniform, tearing the material beyond repair. When it was hanging off of her in rags, he took out his boot knife and cut the front open enough to tear it in two. He loved to see the clothes looking like rags on her perfect body. Once she was exposed to him, he pushed her to her knees and worked on his own belt and pants. When Jamia saw the belt removed, she put her wrists out and looked up at him. Frank looked at her and grinned. He looped the belt around her wrists and tugged it tight. He lifted her arms above her head and yanked them back. She moaned and opened her perfect mouth. He pulled his already leaking cock out and shoved it between her lips. As he fucked her face he imagined doing this to Gerard tomorrow and the next day. The thought of him on his knees completely submissive and broken made him moan and he pulled out of Jamia’s mouth and came all over her face and hair. He caught his breath and put himself away. He untied her and threw a cloth at her.

“Now clean yourself up and get the rooms ready. Have the cook prepare something special for dinner, as we are turning in early. We have a big day ahead of us and need to be fully rested."

Jamia cleaned herself up and rose to leave the room. Frank caught her by the throat and kissed her again.

“Oh, and leave that on when you go about your errands, I like it.”

Jamia curtsied and left for the main house to speak of dinner. Frank smiled once again and his thoughts turned it into a leer. This was going to be so good, he could not wait for tomorrow to come.


	3. The Antici......pation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes what you want and what you get are not what you need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day everyone. I wanted to get this chapter done tonight, and stayed up late doing it, because I have to work a practically a double. I have been writing it for two days now, but I think i am finally happy with it. As always kudos are awesome like boxes of assorted chocolates, but comments are like the chocolates that you know they like the best. Nuts and chews in my case. ^-^ Con-crit is always accepted.
> 
> Lots of POV changes so I tried to separate them so they were easy to understand, hopefully it worked.

The rest of the day remained quiet for Gerard. Robert locked himself in his bedroom, stating that he was going to take a nap. Gerard tried to paint in the study, but his heart was not in it. How was this happening to them? They were good people. They cared for their servants and never mistreated them. Speaking of servants, he was still trying to figure out why Jamia had chosen to work for Frank willingly. The sex could not have been that good…could it? I mean he knew about sexual relations between a man and a woman from his younger brother. He and his wife did not do much to keep it down when they visited them and they both had dopey grins on their faces when they emerged hand in hand. Gerard sighed at the thought of doing that with Robert. Maybe he was wrong to want to wait for the wedding, but he could not help it. Besides, Robert never mentioned any discontent to him about it so as far as he knew everything was still alright between them. They could be a loving couple without the act just fine. Gerard shivered with the thought of being forced to do things with Frank because of this contest. He certainly did not want him to lay a hand on his body at all, but he had agreed to the contest so he would bare it for the sake of his love. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he did not realize that the sun had dropped in the sky and the night was creeping up on them. A quick rap on the door by one of the maids, not Jamia of course, signaled that it was time for dinner. Gerard gave and acknowledging response and began to clean up even though he had not really done anything. Just something to keep his hands from being idle he guessed. He made his way out of the study and down the hall to the dining room.

 

Robert was already seated at the head of the table staring at a steaming bowl of soup. He still looked tired even though he had slept all afternoon. Gerard took his place next to him and was served his soup. He nodded to the servant and then turned back to Robert. He carefully placed a hand over his and caressed it gently. Robert looked up from his soup and Gerard let out a gasp. His eyes were bloodshot and there were tear tracks running through the dirt on his face. He looked miserable. Gerard started to tear up himself, but Robert squeezed his hand and wiped under his eyes and smiled.

 

"A face as beautiful as yours should never be filled with sadness."

 

This almost made him cry again, but instead he smiled. Robert leaned back and furrowed his brow.

 

"The thought of that man touching you makes me want to curl up and die."

 

"Don't think like that please! I chose this willingly, I chose you willingly, and I will not change my mind."

 

"But, what of your virginity my love?"

 

"Well," Gerard sat straight up and picked up his spoon, "we will just have to make sure it is gone before tomorrow now won't we?"

 

Robert startled at this and then he looked deep into Gerard's eyes. He could see that it was both a united front between them and Frank and that he also wanted to do this with Robert. Robert smiled and squeezed his hand. He rang the small bell by his plate and Peter appeared at his side.

 

"Mr. Wentz, please see that our soup is kept warm and bring me a bottle of brandy. Mr. Way and I will be retiring for a few hours."

* * *

 

 

Frank chose to have dinner in his room that night. He thought it best to stay away from both Robert and Gerard till the morning. He went through his father's closet and found all sorts of toys and outfits to use. It is true that his father was involved in the contest with his mom, but with Gerard's feminine frame and effeminate style, it would not matter much. He was actually looking forward to seeing Gerard in the outfits. It made his cock hard and twitch just thinking about it. He thought about rousing Jamia from her sleep so he could use her to get off, but he sent her to bed earlier on purpose to be ready for tomorrow morning's preparations. He continued to pour through the outfits to find the perfect one for the opening ceremony. As enjoyable as the contest was, it did have rules and things to make it official. All the pomp and circumstance though could not hide the true meaning of the contest. There was no way he was going to be beaten even if Robert had Gerard's heart. He would soon change his tune and realize his true potential and that life could be so much more than it was now.

 

Once Frank found the perfect outfit for Gerard; he went back and searched out one for Jamia. He would make sure that both his "girls" would look suitable to his taste. Once this was done he laid out clothes for himself as well. Frank had taken a bath earlier so that he could just get dressed in the morning. He was bouncing on the souls of his feet with anticipation and he was on such a high that he could not settle down. He knew that he would get little to no sleep if he could not calm down. Once again he contemplated waking up Jamia, but then figured that he and his imagination could handle the situation. He turned off the lamps around the room and dimmed the one by the bed. He undressed himself and climbed into bed. Pulling out the oil from the drawer he poured some on his palm and slicked himself up. As he fisted himself, he imagined Gerard and all the degrading things that he was going to experience tomorrow and for the next three days. He pumped himself faster thinking of Gerard on his knees begging for mercy from Frank, which there would be none of. Frank was going to see this plan through to the end and get everything, including the "girl". He suppressed a chuckle at this thought when he felt that warm sensation way down in his toes that told him he was close. He pushed himself over the edge by imagining Gerard going down on him while Robert watched on helpless to do anything about it. He came with the image of Gerard's face covered in his cum. Breathing heavily, Frank wiped his hand on the sheets and turned the lamp all the way off. He tucked under the covers feeling the cool of the bottom sheet against his naked flesh. He pressed into the crispness and made a mental note to tell Jamia to make sure and use starch each time she did his sheets. He drifted off to sleep after that with Gerard's trembling face in his mind.

* * *

 

 

Robert waited in bed patiently for Gerard to finish in the dressing room. He counted himself so lucky to have Gerard in his life. Things could have gone so differently if he had not chosen to attend that soiree last spring. From the moment he entered the main room his eyes had fallen on a mysterious raven haired beauty. The shy wallflower was lingering near the balcony like he just wanted to escape. He was wearing a light rose-colored shirt that was slightly undone at the top. His pants were off white to compliment the shirt and were almost like a pair of stockings against his legs. The matching short jacket draped over a chair and an orchid could be made out attached to the lapel. The man was leaning against the wall with one hand braced on the back of the chair and one leg bent against the wall. The position of his body was almost standoffish and inappropriate, but it matched his lithe frame so well that it just looked endearing to Robert. Robert continued to catch glimpses of the effeminate man from afar as he engaged in conversation with both men and women who were eligible and wanted him to know that they were. Some were demure, but you could tell it was all an act. Others were just shameless and flaunted their dowries and other promises if he chose them. Robert did not even give them a second thought. As the evening wore on and the music continued to play he still had not gained the courage to walk up to the mysterious solitary figure. He was getting ready to fortify his courage when a tall lanky gentleman came up to him. They exchanged pleasantries as the man introduced his wife. His wife then made excuses to leave and they were alone. Robert was expecting the small talk to continue when the young man spoke out suddenly.

 

_"So you the eligible bachelor here tonight that everyone has been throwing themselves at?"_

_Robert just looks at the young man._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"I said, so you are the…"_

_"Yes yes, I heard you the first time."_

_"I notice you have been letting everyone make all the moves on you, but none reciprocated. Are you that sure of your prowess?"_

_Robert could not believe the blatant words coming from the stranger's mouth._

_"Are you insinuating something sir?"_

_The stranger could not mistake the warning that Robert's question was laced with._

_"No sir, just making an observation."_

_"Duly noted, and may I also make an observation that your wife can return at any moment and make your impropriety even more uncomfortable."_

_The stranger just looked at Robert and raised an eyebrow. Then he suddenly let out a bark of laughter making Robert flinch and step back a little._

_"Impropriety? Did you really think that I was propositioning you sir?"_

_Now it was Robert's turn to raise an eyebrow at the stranger and give him a puzzled look to match. The stranger regained his composure and spoke on._

_"The only proposition I am interested in is the one that I have with my wife on select evenings."_

_Robert looked at the stranger and let out a knowing chuckle._

_"Right you are sir and it is your right of course."_

_"No sir, not a right, but a privilege that I remind myself of every night and thank the heavens that I have been blessed with."_

_Robert took in what the stranger said and smiled warmly._

_"A true gentleman as well as a poet with words of wisdom. Robert McCracken and to whom do I have the pleasure?_

_Robert extended a hand in friendship. The stranger clasped it and shook it firmly._

_"Michael Way sir, the younger brother of the gentleman that you have been admiring from a far for most of the evening."_

_Robert looked at Michael again and then turned his sight back to the wistful wallflower._

_"So he is your older brother then?"_

_"Yes sir, by some three years."_

_"I see, and where is his Mrs. Way?"_

_Michael turned his gaze to his brother as he spoke._

_"There is none."_

_Robert hitched in a breath._

_"I doubt there will ever be as Gerard has never shown any interest in the fairer sex."_

_Robert studied Michael's eyes for any folly and saw none._

_"The truth is our kin continue to send him to these soirees in order to force him into their idea of a suitable match."_

_"And what is your kin's idea of a suitable match?"_

_"One with a sizable purse I am afraid."_

_Robert saw the pain flicker in Michael's eyes on behalf of his brother. He could see that the younger sibling did not approve of his brother being paraded like a prize to be captured. Robert cleared his throat to speak, but was cut short by Michael's voice._

_"I do believe though that you are looking for something else since you have many opportunities to accost him and have chosen admiration in its stead."_

_Robert beamed at this compliment, but was not sure what to make of it. He was about to ask Michael what his meaning was when Michael's wife chose that moment to reappear. Michael extended his had once again and Robert, realizing that the conversation was now over, shook it and watched as they glided away. He could see the happiness in Michael's eyes, and how enraptured he was with his young bride. He sighed and wished he had that as well. Robert looked back to the lone man, whose name was now known to him. Gerard took that moment to bring his gaze from the stars to fall upon Robert's own. Their eyes locked briefly and Robert smiled. Gerard gave a small smile in return and a bloom of red could be seen creeping up into his cheeks. Robert dropped his gaze out of politeness, but kept the image of Gerard's eyes clear in his mind. They seem to be a soft honey color, but with flecks of green and gold in them. The most alluring thing that Robert had witnessed all evening and he wanted to see them again. When he looked up again he could see that Michael and his wife were now engaged in conversation with Gerard. Not wanting to be rude, Robert wandered off to speak to other patrons._

_It was now close to the witching hour and Robert knew he had to get home soon if he was to get any proper sleep tonight. He began to search for the hostess to thank her for inviting him when he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned around only to meet the gaze of soft honey colored eyes with the flecks of green and gold in them. Standing by his side was Michael with a smile on his face._

_"Mr. McCracken, I would like to properly introduce my older brother Mr. Gerard Way. Robert noticed that Gerard blushed slightly as the "older" part of the introduction, but extended his hand none the less. Although Robert saw that the hand was in the shape to be clasped, he took it and turned it palm down as he shook it lightly. Gerard, who was expecting the firm handshakes that made his fingers hurt was pleasantly surprised at this action and blushed further._

_"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Way."_

 

***Gerard***

 

Gerard stood in front of the ornate mirror in the dressing room. His pajama pants hung low on his hips. He opted for no shirt and to just tie his dressing gown around his waist. The sash shaped his waist into the familiar hour glass that he achieved by carefully monitoring his meals. He was in preparation for their coming wedding and wanted to look good in his suit. As he tightened the sash he remembered Frank handing it over to him in the morning before their world was shattered. Had he really dropped it in the doorway of the bedroom? He did not remember this, but then again he had fled quickly after taking in the sight of the young man and the servant girl. Just the thought of the compromising position he witnessed them in brought back the warm sensation in his stomach. He could not identify this feeling. Did he enjoy watching? Did he want to get caught? What would have happened if he had? Gerard shook his head. He did not want to even think about the possible consequences of his actions. Right now he pushed Frank far from his mind and placed Robert firm into his thoughts. Robert, who was waiting for him right now in the bedroom. His stomach fluttered at the anticipation of what was about to happen between them. He tried to pretend that this was their wedding night and not the reality that they were being forced into this situation early for the sake of Gerard's emotional wellbeing. The thought of losing his virginity to anyone other than Robert made him shiver uncomfortably. He took one more look in the mirror before extinguishing the lamp in the room and opening the door.

 

Robert was brought back from his mind's journey by the sound of the dressing room door opening and Gerard entering the bedroom. Robert had to catch his breath and how beautiful Gerard looked in his dressing gown. He stood up and beckoned Gerard over to him. Gerard walked to Robert's side of the bed and took his place at the edge. Robert stood in front of him Gerard encircled his arms around his waist. Robert looked down at Gerard and ran his fingers lightly through Gerard's hair. Gerard looked up into Robert's eyes.

 

"Gee, are you sure you're alright with this?"

 

Gerard could read the concern in Robert's eyes.

 

"Bert, there is no one I want to give myself to other than you. I hate the fact that another man is allowed to touch me at all."

 

Robert both smiled and frowned, if it was possible, at the revelation.

 

"I too wish the circumstances were different Gee."

 

Gerard continued to look into Robert's eyes and Robert felt himself stir below. Gerard being in close proximity felt this too and quickly turned his gaze away his face flushing with embarrassment and excitement. Robert placed two fingers under Gerard's chin and gently lifted it back up. Gerard turned his gaze back to Robert's face and Robert bent down and lightly brushed his lips against Gerard's. The kiss was brief, but it was enough to elicit a soft sigh from Gerard's throat. Robert took that as a good sign and deepened the next kiss further. Lips pressed together the momentum allowed Robert to push Gerard onto his back. Gerard sighed again and when thie kiss broke he favored Robert with a smile. Robert gave Gerard room to move himself onto the pillow. He lay down next to Gerard and they resumed the kiss. Breaking away again Robert looked for permission in Gerard's eyes to remove the sash on the gown. Once he received it, he carefully opened the sash and let the material fall open. This was the first time that Robert had seen Gerard without a shirt on and he wanted to savor the moment. Gerard blushed and turned his eyes away from the intensity of Robert's gaze.

 

"Please do not stare at me like that Bert."

 

"But Gee, you are so beautiful, like a work of art that I cannot turn my eyes away."

 

Gerard smiled at this and beckoned Robert down for another kiss.

 

They made love slowly under the sheets. Gerard had removed his pants within the confines of them as did Robert. The oil was used liberally inside Gerard as well as on Robert. The pace was slow and loving with Robert's arms circled around Gerard's waist the whole time. His eyes never left Gerard's face. Gerard kept his eyes closed the whole time and concentrated on moving his body to the rhythm matching his fiancé's. When Robert came he allowed Gerard's name to escape on a whisper. He then pulled out and rolled over onto his pillow. He reached for Gerard's hand and fell asleep with the words 'I love you' on his lips. The contentment was evident on Robert's face.

* * *

 

 

Gerard lay there awake long after Robert had fallen asleep. He was unsure of how to feel. He had lost his virginity to the man he loved and yet he still felt unfulfilled. He quietly removed himself from Robert's bed and put his dressing gown back on. He gathered his pants and carefully opened and closed the door of the bedroom. He made his way back to his room and sat down on his bed. He could still feel himself half hard from the past activity. He lay down on the bed and pulled out his own bottle of oil. He carefully poured just enough on his hand and set about to the task of bringing himself to completion. As he ran his palm over his member he tried to bring back the memory of what he had experienced with Robert. Unfortunately, because he had his eyes close; Gerard could only go by what he felt. He remembered Robert's hands circled around him protectively and his careful thrusts making sure that the pain was minimal for Gerard. As he quickened his pace his memory became blurred and instead of he and Robert the image was replaced with Jamia and Frank. At least it started out with Jamia, but her body was quickly replaced with his own. Gerard took in a quick breath as he saw himself on his hands and knees as Frank trusted inside of him with no regard at all. He remembered the way Frank's head was thrown back and expletives dripped from his mouth into Gerard's ears. He continued to fist himself squeezing harder almost strangling his cock and biting back a shameless moan as he recalled the belt wrapped around the wrists of Frank's captive, who was now completely Gerard as far as his mind was concerned. The final straw for Gerard was Frank pulling out and cumming all over his back. With that Gerard could no longer stifle himself and he came hard and breathless all over his hand and stomach. He lay still for a moment trying to temper his breathing. Guilt welled up inside of him as he realized what he had just done. He went to the wash basin and cleaned himself off quickly. He replaced his pajama pants and lay back down. Tears filled his eyes and he cried himself to sleep with Robert's name on his lips and heart and Frank's visage in his mind. Neither he nor Robert made it back to dinner that night.


	4. An Unsure Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Us ladies need to stick together, but she couldn't say it because her mouth was too busy with other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to do it, even though I am not crazy about them, I had to create a filler chapter. I really wanted to get into the contest right away, but i realized that there was a whole kind of boring information chapter that needed to come before it. At first i had no idea where I was going with the characters, but I saw a couple that I did not originally intend to be part of the story. I decided to pair Jamia and Gerard, but for a different reason. More like camaraderie then intimacy, but it will come in that form sometimes. Hopefully some you you get it, while others will just dismiss it i am sure. 
> 
> I am currently working on the next chapter where we will finally see what Frank had in store for poor Gerard. I will hopefully have it up tomorrow, but no promises.

The sun woke Gerard up in the morning. The servants had already been in the room to draw back the curtains. He opened his eyes and blinked the sand out of them. He slowly rose to a sitting position wincing from the pounding headache. His eyeliner had stained the pillowcase along with his tears. He sighed and carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Sliding on his dressing shoes he re-tied his dressing gown and made his way over to the vanity. Gerard sat down and picked up his brush and began his morning ritual. He was still brushing his hair when someone quietly knocked on his door. He bade them entrance and Robert peered into the doorway. Gerard smiled when he saw him and motioned for him to come further in. Robert walked in leaving the door slightly ajar and stepped behind his chair. He gingerly placed his hands on Gerard's shoulders and squeezed affectionately. Gerard placed one of his hands on top of Robert's and smiled into the mirror.

"Is everything alright Gee?"

"Yes Bert, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, when I awoke you were gone. Did you ever make it back to the table for dinner?"

Gerard saw the stained pillow in the mirror's reflection and hoped that Robert did not notice it as well.

"Was last night everything that you expected Gee?"

Gerard tried not to furrow his brow with his mirror image. Instead he quickly masked with a sly smirk.

"Now Bert, is that really a question that you would ask a lady of her first time?"

Now it was Robert's turn to turn red and look away. In that instant, Gerard let go of the breath that he was holding in.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. I should not ask of you anything that I would not ask of a lady."

"It is alright Bert; I know you did it out of kindness and concern."

Bert smiled and Gerard could not help but smile back. With that Bert bent down to kiss Gerard on the cheek and made his leave to go and get dressed for breakfast.

When the door was closed, Gerard finished his hair and went into the dressing room and chose an outfit for this morning confrontation with Frank. He wondered what the next three days would be like. Was Frank as cruel of a man as he claimed to be or was it all smoke and mirrors to bolster himself in front of Robert. Once he was dressed, Gerard made his way down stairs. He could see both gentlemen waiting already seated at the table. When Gerard approached Robert stood up as always, but Frank remained seated leaning his chair back on two legs. Gerard mentally wished that the chair would tip over and then admonished himself for such a childish thought. Robert pulled his seat out and he made himself comfortable. The servants brought out Gerard and Robert's meal, but Frank's place remained empty. Once the carafe of juice was poured for them both the servants retreated back to the kitchen. It was then that Frank snapped his fingers and the kitchen door opened. Gerard's eyes widened in surprise as Jamia entered the room wheeling a small silver cart in the most scandalous outfit he had ever seen! That is if you could call it an outfit, for it left nothing to imagination. The outfit itself was black and the material shimmered as if it were made of water. There was a collar that enclosed tightly around Jamia's neck and three sliver chains cascaded down to her chest where they reconnected with the material. The bodice forced her breasts up and there was a space cut in the center for no true reason other than to add to the risque of the outfit. The skirt barely covered her ass at all! The stockings that peered out from beneath the skirt were held up by two chains on each leg. Gerard could bet that if she was wearing any undergarments they left little to the imagination and very little coverage. Jamia did not seem to be bothered at all by her attire as she placed the cart beside Frank and uncovered the platter. It held a large fluffy omelet interlaced with roasted vegetables. Jamia cut a portion of it off and placed it on a smaller plate that contained roasted potatoes and fresh cut fruit. Gerard was actually impressed at Frank's breakfast choice. Robert had his usual steak and eggs for breakfast with fried potatoes and a thick cream sauce poured over them. Comparing the two meals, it was Frank's fare that was the healthiest. Gerard had silver dollar pancakes with strawberries and a small amount of clotted cream on the side. The three ate in an uncomfortable silence with Gerard and Robert looking at their plates and Frank looking at Gerard.

"Gerard."

Gerard and Robert both looked up when Frank spoke. The tension became even thicker than before.

 

"When you have finished eating; I want you to go upstairs, bathe, and meet us in the study."

"Frank…"

"And from now on you will only speak when you're spoken to, unless we say otherwise. You are to only address us as Sir or Master unless we allow you to use another name."

Gerard went wide-eyed and Robert bristled visibly.

"Frank, is this all really necessary?"

Frank snapped his finger and Jamia returned with an envelope. Frank pulled out the contents and handed them to Robert. With scrutiny, Robert looked them over and showed them to Gerard in defeat. It was all there in paper, the rules and regulations of the contest. It was a formal contract like you would sign for anything else. Gerard continued to read it and saw that he truly had no say in any of it. That he was just an object to be claimed. He handed the papers back to Robert and continued to pick at his food almost losing his appetite completely. Frank on the other hand had a voracious appetite and had a second helping of everything. He seems to be the only one in good spirits this morning. Gerard started to rise from his chair and Robert stood up immediately. Frank pushed back onto two legs again and chewed on a toothpick still staring at Gerard with such intensity that Gerard could not help, but blush. Gerard opened his mouth to speak, but then thought better and just left the table.

"Heading upstairs Gerard?"

Gerard turned to look at Frank and saw the smirk on his face. He sighed deeply and answered.

"Yes, Sir."

Frank smiled and Gerard left the room and began to ascend the staircase.  
When Gerard entered his room Jamia was there waiting for him. He smiled at her suddenly unsure if he could speak to her as well. She greeted him politely and then walked with him to the bathing vessel. He began to undress as she filled the vessel with buckets both hot and cold water till the temperature was perfect. She held his hand as he gingerly stepped in the water and sank down. Gerard found a comfortable position and Jamia began washing his arms. Gerard tried to relax his muscles and let go, but he was too tense from the conversation at the table. He sighed audibly.

"Are you alright Gerard?"

Gerard was surprised that Jamia spoke to him. Since she spoke first he figured it was alright to answer.

"I am just so confused right now. I do not understand how all this is happening to us."

Jamia nodded in comprehension and continued onto the other arm. Gerard bit his lower lip and looked at Jamia.

"I-is he treating you alright?"

Jamia looked down at Gerard and smiled.

"Yes, he is treating me fine."

"I-I just want to make sure that you are unharmed at all times and not f-forced to do anything you do not want to do w-w-w, for Frank."

"Sir is treating me with the utmost respect that someone of my stature deserves."

Gerard was surprised at this statement.

"And what pre-tell is your stature to him?"

"Just an object to be desired, if he chooses too."

Gerard was taken aback by her answer. He looked at her face and saw a far off dreamy state in her eyes. This statement was not said with fear, but reverence. Now Gerard really wondered what he was getting into.  
Once the cleaning part of the bath was done, Gerard expected to be helped out of the vessel, but Jamia turned away and went and picked up a small case. She also had a shaving cup and brush in her hand. Gerard felt his chin, but did not find a need to remove anything.

"Can you please lift up your leg and place it on the edge?"

Gerard just looked at her.

"Please?"

 

He wanted to question her, but figured that she was following orders and did not want to make things more difficult for her. She did as she asked while she used the soap and mixed the cream in the cup. She lathered it on and began to remove the hair carefully from Gerard's legs.  
After the bath, Jamia dried him off and handed him is dressing gown. She went back into the dressing room and returned with a dress. This was not a scandalous outfit like she was wearing, but beautifully made years ago with silk and chiffon. She also came out with a bodice, stockings, and a garter. Now he understood why she was asked to shave his legs. Gerard looked at her and she just smiled back and gestured for him to sit on the bed. She helped him put on the stockings and garter and showed him how to attach them. His garter was soft unlike hers and the stretch of the material actually felt good on his thighs. The bodice tightly gripped his waist and pushed his chest out a little to create the illusion of cleavage. Jamia put the dress over his head and then went to the back to button it up while he attempted to tie the laces in the front. The collar went all the way up to his neck and was incredibly modest when compared to the servant's attire helping him. Gerard took the time to really look at Jamia in the outfit and saw that she was not bothered by it at all. She did nothing to try and stop parts from being revealed or spilling out. She even seemed to enjoy the feeling of the material against her skin. Without realizing it he had reached out and brushed the shimmery material with his fingers. Jamia jumped when he did this and he was about to apologize for being rude when she grabbed his hand and squeezed. She led him back to the bed and they sat down together. She brought his hand to the collar around her neck and encouraged him to touch it. He hesitated for a minute looking into her eyes for anything, but all he saw was understanding and permission. Shaking, he reached out and fingered the collar. It felt heavy, but not without room for her to breathe. He traced down the chains attaching it to the bodice. Instead of feeling cold, they were warm from Jamia's skin. He carefully moved down to the bodice, avoiding her chest and opting to caress the sides. He pulled back quickly when she sighed and spoke.

"He does not believe in cruelty to animals so it is an imitation of leather. "

"It looks very similar in its sheen."

"Yes, but it does not have the scent that leather does and it is more pliable which makes it very comfortable to wear and work in."

Gerard processed this new knowledge as Jamia rose and fetched a pair of low heeled silk slippers and placed them on Gerard's feet. She then led him to his vanity where an iron rod was being warmed. Jamia proceeded to curl Gerard's hair into soft spirals. She carefully placed them over his shoulders when each one was done. She then gathered the curls up and secured them with a large silver clip at the top of his head. Gerard watched the transformation in awe. He knew that he was effeminate, but he did not think that he would make such a beautiful woman when dressed up. A touch of color on his lips and eyes and Jamia bent down in the mirror to admire her work.

"You are so beautiful; Sir will be very pleased with this."

Gerard's smile faltered. Yes, this was being done for Frank's benefit, he must not forget that. Jamia continued to look at Gerard in the mirror and smile. He turned to look at her and at that moment she turned to him and gently brushed her lips against his. It was brief, but it still made Gerard turn the same shade of his lips and only made Jamia smile more and claim a twinkle in her eye. Gerard turned back to the mirror trying to slow his breathing to normal again. Jamia stood up and walked to the bedroom door. She opened it and Gerard took that as his cue that it was time go. He walked gracefully out of the room with Jamia following. He carefully lifted the dress hem as he descended the stairs and made his way to the study. Once faced with the great oak doors, he stopped. He lifted his hand to the handle, but could not bring himself to open it. He stood there and started to breathe rapidly not being able to stop. He started to sway a bit and Jamia was there to center his body. She grabbed him around the waist tightly and he froze a bit. She moved to stand in front of him and looked him in the eyes. He was still having trouble breathing normally. She touched his cheek gently with light caressed. He looked at her with all the fear and concern that he had for the situation and what lie on the other side of the closed door. Jamia ran her hand along his jaw and Gerard closed his eyes and leaned into it. She wrapped her hand around the back of Gerard's neck and continued her caresses. His breathing began to slow down a bit. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. There was that sparkle again that he could not figure out. Slowly she leaned in and kissed him again, but this time there was pressure behind her lips. He moved into the kiss surprisingly comfortable and relaxed. When they pulled away, she looked at him again and smiled.

"Are you ready now?"

"I-I think I am."

"Good, relax, you're going to be fine."

Gerard took a deep breath in and knocked on the door.

"Enter."

A muffled male voice answered back. Gerard took one last look at Jamia, opened the door, and walked into the unexpected gasp of Robert and Frank. They both just looked at him.

"Gee..."

Frank just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the pictures that I have in my mind when I am writing, but i am curious to see what others think. What do you see when you think of Jamia's outfit or Gerard's dress. If anyone out there has artist skills, I would love to see a drawing of your rendition of the clothes or any scenes for that matter. I will also describe Frank and Bert better in the next chapter.
> 
> Thanks again for kudos and any comments. ^-^


	5. Taste the Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you were hungry, you only had to ask, I have no problem sharing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck, I did not realize how long this chapter was, but each time i wanted to stop writing, i came up with another idea for it. I probably could have broken it up into two chapters, but then again maybe not. You guys decide okay?
> 
> I was also really surprised that a pairing of Jamia and Gerard did not already exist unless they were with Frank. I know their is one for Frank and Lindsey so this kind of bothered me. Oh well, I guess this means that i am a bit of a pioneer here. I hope it was worth it for you guys,I know I liked writing the scene and again their camaraderie is a really important element to the story. 
> 
> Either way, enjoy this extra long chapter of Bondage Mansion and remember, comments are always appreciated. ^-^

When Gerard entered the study he saw that both Frank and Robert were formally dressed as if a normal business transaction were being conducted. Peter was there as well standing by for whatever might be needed of him. As usual Frank had stayed seated slouched in a chair when Gerard entered. Robert crossed over to him quickly and took both his hands. 

"Gee…you look…breathtaking." 

Gerard blushed at this compliment. 

"It was mother's." 

Both Gerard and Robert looked at Frank when he spoke. 

"It was especially made for her by my father." 

Suddenly the dress took on a whole new meaning and Gerard started to feel honored that he was allowed to wear it. He did not know much about Frank's mother, other than that she use to live here when Frank and Robert were younger. Frank was still a mystery to him. Frank cleared his throat. 

"Now that we are all here, we can begin with the formalities of the contract." 

On the desk was the envelope from the breakfast table. The contract was out next to two quills. Robert let go of one hand and led Gerard to the desk with the other. He helped him to sit in one of the chairs and then went to the back of the desk and picked up one of the quills. Frank rose from his seat and stood in front of the desk. He also picked up a quill. He and Robert bowed to each other formally and signed the contract. Robert held his quill out to Peter and he took it and signed his name as well. Gerard realized that he was being a witness. He placed the quill back along with Frank and all three gentlemen bowed to each other. 

"Mr. Wentz, if you would be so kind as to read main rules of the contract." 

Peter nodded to Frank, picked up the contract and began. 

"Master Robert McCracken and Francesco Anthony Iero have agreed to enter the contact in hand, which is binding until complete. The contract is for a 30 day period starting from this date signed. Both Gentlemen will compete for the prize of the hand of Mistress Gerard Arthur Way…."

"Mistress?" 

Gerard looked at Peter in surprise. 

"Begging your pardon Sir, it was a slip bearing on the attire." 

Gerard was about to say it was alright when Frank turned to him and glared. 

"Did anyone speak to you?" 

Gerard just realized that he broke one of the rules of the contract. 

"No Sir, I apologize." 

"That is better. Please continue Mr. Wentz, although you were rudely interrupted." 

Peter cleared his throat and began to read again. 

"…Mister Gerard Arthur Way as well as the inheritance of the Mansion, its surrounding land, and all returning income from outside endeavors. The other must vacate the premises with nothing and gain nothing from the family for the rest of their existence. Do both gentlemen agree with this contract?" 

"Agreed." 

"Agreed." 

"By my witnessed signature I have heard your answers and have accepted them." 

With that Robert and Frank crossed to each other and in front of Peter shook hands in an accord. Once this was over, Peter bowed to both of them as well as toward Gerard and left the room. Frank slouched back into the chair again and looked at Robert and nodded. Robert nodded back and turned to address Gerard. 

"Gee…I, um." 

He walked up to Gerard and took his hands. Gerard looked into Robert's eyes and saw concern and worry. He opened his mouth to speak, but a quick glance at Frank made him stop. 

"Gee, you will be spending the first three days under Frank's choices." 

Gerard gulped and nodded. 

"I may not see you at all or I may see you in passing and at meals. You are not to talk to me or interact with me unless you are permitted to." 

Tears started to form in the corners of Gerard's eyes. Robert used his thumb and brushed the tears away and held his cheek. He leaned in and kissed both eyes and the rest of the tears away. Gerard became bold and leaned in to kiss Robert. He pressed his lips onto Robert's and took in the dry chapped press back. They kissed chastely till Frank cleared his throat. Robert pulled back first, which caused Gerard to tremble a bit. Robert squeezed his hand one more time and then let go. He turned to Frank and bowed. Frank just nodded back. Robert looked at Gerard one more time and then walked out the door and closed it behind him leaving Gerard and Frank alone. 

Gerard just stood there with small tears falling down his cheeks. He reached up and brushed them away and looked up in time to see Frank looking at him, almost studying him. He wants to say something, but doesn't. Frank, who was not only slouching in the chair, but had one leg draped over the side of the arm dangling down, just smirked knowingly.

"You want to talk so badly don't you? Make no mistake though; I do not want to hear your thoughts or opinions until I give them to you."

Gerard sighed in defeat and began to collapse into the chair behind him.

"I don't think I gave you permission to sit did I?"

"No Sir."

"Good, now kneel in front of me."

Gerard crossed over to Frank and after carefully arranging the skirt of the dress he kneeled gracefully in front of Frank. Frank just snorted unimpressed.

"Man, when I tell you to kneel I you just hit the floor."

Gerard wants to protest about taking care of the dress because it was Frank's mother's, but says nothing.

"You were thinking of the dress weren't you?"

Gerard nods his head yes. Frank brings his leg off the armrest and leans uncomfortably close to Gerard.

"Would you like to know what makes that dress so special?"

Gerard just looks at him resisting the urge to lean back.

"It's tear-away."

Gerard tries to take in what Frank said when Frank suddenly reaches out the rips one sleeve right off Gerard. Gerard cries out and clutches at the newly exposed skin. This makes Frank leer and he grabs the collar and rips it down so that the entire front of the dress is open and the bodice underneath exposed too. Gerard protectively crosses his arms over his chest. Frank chuckles and sits back in the chair casually draping his leg over the armrest once again. Gerard begins to cry again, but this time in earnest. Frank just watches him and smiles. The breaking has begun.

It feels like an eternity before frank orders Gerard onto his feet. By then it is almost noon and the sun is high in the sky. Gerard gets up still guarding his chest. The dress falls loosely and hangs from his hips without the front to hold it on. Frank walks in front of him and pulls the ribbon off of the front. To Gerard's surprise it comes off in one piece.

"Put your arms behind your back.

Gerard, defeated, just obeys quickly. Frank ties the two wrists together tightly slightly cutting into the skin. Gerard winces and tries to move his wrists, but it is no use. Frank goes back in front of him and Gerard tries to hold his head high. Frank lifts his hand and runs his finger from Gerard's neck down the front of the bodice. Gerard shivers at the contact. Frank smiles.

"You look so good tied up like that….but I think we can do better."

Frank grabs the front of the skirt and trails his hand down to the bottom. He finds the hidden snaps and rips them apart once again eliciting a cry from Gerard. Gerard loses his balance and with no way to stop himself, falls down onto his knees with his legs splayed out. The place where the skirt was ripped allows the stockings to peek through and shows the garter belt. Frank licks his lips appreciating the view. Gerard cannot help but blush, the color creeping over his chest. At that moment there is a knock on the door and Frank allows entry. Jamia comes in then bows to Frank. She sees Gerard, quite a sight on the floor, and tries not to flinch.

"You wanted me to tell you when the noon meal was ready Sir?"

"Ah good. Help Gerard up, clean him up and meet me at the table."

"But, Robert will be there!"

Frank just looked at Gerard when he spoke. Frank walked over to Gerard, bent over and slapped him hard on the face. He grabbed him by the hair and pulled hard so that Gerard's face was under his looking at him. Gerard closed his eyes as the pain rushed in.

"Did I say you could talk bitch?!"

Frank's words caused spittle to land on Gerard's face.

"Look at me when I am talking to you!"

Gerard opened his eyes and saw the venom in Frank's. He groaned when his hair was pulled harder.

"N-N-N-o S-S-S-ir."

"You will do what I say, when I say it! You are mine to command and control, do you understand?!"

"Y-Y-es S-S-ir."

"You will be punished for this later."

Frank pulled on Gerard's hair once more to place emphasis in his words and then dropped it forcibly back down. Gerard cried from the pain. Frank walked out of the room. When he heard the door slam shut, Gerard let out a wail and cried harder. Jamia crossed over to him and caressed his scalp where she saw Frank fist his hand. She got down onto her knees and kissed the back of his neck gentle while massaging it in little circles. Gerard looked up into her eyes and sniffed loudly. Jamia smiled and moved in front of Gerard and placed one of her hands on the exposed stocking and traced lazy circles there. She kept massaging his scalp with the other hand. She leaned in and planted a soft kiss on Gerard's lips using the hand on his thigh to brace herself. Gerard melted into the kiss easily. Jamia shuffled forward till she was straddling the thigh that her hand was not on. She continued to kiss him and slowly brought the hand up from his thigh and traced the garter belt. She snapped it against his thigh and Gerard jumped a little and pressed further into the kiss. Jamia continued to trail her hand up his side tracing the exposed bodice and stroking the material. She worked her arm around to Gerard's back and used the leverage to press closer to him. Gerard wished that he could hold her too, to thank her for knowing what he needed even when he did not understand why. Finally, after what felt like hours, Jamia broke the kiss to gasp for air. She smiled at Gerard and he smiled back. Jamia rose up and helped Gerard to his feet. She took his arm and guided him out of the study and down the hall to the dining room. He leaned his head onto her shoulder and whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Robert was already seated with Frank when the two women entered the room. Robert took one look at Gerard and then turned to Frank and snarled.

"What did you do to him?!"

"Nothing actually….yet."

Frank smiled wide at Robert as Robert continued to clench his fists. He wanted to punch Frank in the face, but under the contract, he could do nothing. This was within his rights. Robert watched helplessly as Jamia guided Gerard around to Frank's side of the table to seat Gerard. The problem was, there was no chair there. It was removed this morning to make room for the silver cart. Jamia brought Gerard over and Frank nodded at her and she left to get Frank's food.

"Kneel."

It was one word, but Robert watched in horror as Gerard obeyed and just fell to his knees with no regard for his posture of the clothes he was wearing. Gerard's legs splayed obscenely for Frank and he landed on his bound hands which had him thrusting his chest outward. Robert licked his lips and swallowed hard. Gerard pushed off of his wrists and sat straight up which corrected his posture, but not his legs. Frank reached out and patted Gerard on the head like an animal. Robert was about to say something when Jamia appeared with the silver cart with a large silver dome on it. When she revealed its contents there was two bowls of creamed soup. They were very red in color, almost like blood. Knowing that Frank did not eat meat, he assumed that it was some kind of vegetable, but there was no steam coming off either one of them.

"Consommé, cold cream soup."

Frank looked at Robert answering his question. 

Jamia placed a bowl in front of Frank and the other one on the floor. At first Robert thought that Frank was going to make Gerard lick it out of the bowl. There was no way that he would be able to balance with his arms bound and would fall in face first! Then he saw Jamia get down on her knees and crawl to straddle an exposed thigh of Gerard's. She brought a spoon down into the liquid and lifted it to Gerard's mouth. Gerard opened up and took the soup in. It must have been delicious because he heard Gerard groan in appreciation and not lying to himself, the sound went straight to his cock. Jamia was feeding Gerard faster than he could handle it and some soup dribbled down his neck and inside the bodice. Robert watched the descent of the liquid and his cock twitched again. He thought about licking the soup off of Gerard and then thought that maybe Frank was thinking the same thing. Robert looked at Frank, but he just continued to eat, not paying any attention to the spectacle next to him. Meanwhile, Robert's food was getting cold and he had to send it back for a new plate. He finally began to eat his own meal when it returned, but still continued to watch Jamia feed Gerard and the soup dripping out of the side of his mouth.

* * *

Frank knew what was going through Robert's mind. The almost obscene display happening next to him was hard not to watch, but his strategy was to pay attention to Robert's reactions while pretending to be ignorant of the scene. His own cock was getting hard with every sound that dripped from Gerard's mouth. He thought about when he would be the one causing those sounds to fall from his lips and that only excited him further. He would not show this to Robert though. He had a good poker face that won him many games and money to live on. He was not about to show his hand now and especially when Robert did not know if he had already did something to Gerard from the look of the torn outfit. Bluffing was also a specialty of Iero and he was going to let Robert suffer in spades. He saw for a minute that Robert was preoccupied and glanced to his side quickly and almost hitched a breath. Both Jamia and Gerard were breathing heavily from both serving and consuming the soup. Gerard had red streaks tracing from his mouth to his neck and down into the bodice and Jamia had red streaks on her hand where the soup had dripped down from the tilting of the spoon. He quickly looked back at his soup, which was nearly gone, before Robert looked over again. Soon he was done with his meal and was wiping his mouth with the napkin. He saw that Robert's food was barely touched and smirked at this. His eyes were still fixed on the two on the floor. Frank cleared his throat and he could feel all eyes fall on him. He pushed himself from the table and stood up.

"That was quite a satisfying meal, wouldn't you agree Robert?"

Robert looked at Frank and nodded.

"Ah, but it is not over without something sweet, am I right?"

Now Robert looked at Frank differently. At the moment Frank looked down at Gerard and smiled. Robert did not like the look on his face at all.

"Jamia, please see that Gerard is cleaned up and have him brought to my room for dessert."

Frank punctuated the word 'dessert' and lifted an eyebrow to Robert. He then smiled and made his leave. He left knowing what would happen next. Jamia was to clear the dishes and leave Gerard alone with Robert for a moment. He wanted to see if he would chance talking to him. Frank was confident that Gerard would not, but he would love an excuse to punish him. He already had one, but more would be better. He grabbed his crotch and rearranged his dick thinking about what to do with his hard on. Sure he could have his way with Gerard now, but what would be the fun in that. He wanted to take his time and watch Gerard dangle wondering what was coming next. He decided that he would just rub one off while waiting for Jamia to return with his treasure. Yes, that sounded like a solid plan for now.

* * *

Jamia rose and placed the soup bowls on the sliver cart. She brought them back into the kitchen and left Gerard alone with Robert. Robert took the opportunity to rise and go over to Gerard. Standing in front of him, Gerard looked almost debauched. Gerard saw the way Robert was looking at him and he turned his gaze to the floor and blushed.

"Gee I…"

Robert did not get a chance to say anything more because Jamia returned and saw him in front of Gerard and frowned. Robert bowed in apology and stepped back letting Jamia in front of Gerard. She lifted him up by his arms and bowed to Robert. She led Gerard out of the dining room in the direction if the stairs. Robert fell down heavily in his chair. His cold food did not look appetizing anymore. He grabbed a few rolls off the table and made his way to the study. He really needed to get some work done. Contest or not, he was still running the business and had to continue as usual. But before anything else he had better get himself off or his head would be filled with images of Gerard on his knees in front of him instead on the books and numbers. Robert sighed as he looked up the stairs and saw Gerard's bedroom door close. He sighed again, grabbed his crotch and headed into the study.

* * *

No sooner had the door closed, Gerard found himself pushed against it and Jamia kissing him hard. She licked the spilled soup off his lips and around his mouth.

"Taste so good, just want to eat you right now."

Jamia panted out the words as she moved onto Gerard's neck. Gerard groaned as she sucked the trails of red liquid off his skin, being careful not to leave any marks.

"Sir told me to clean you up, but he never said how."

Jamia smirked at Gerard and went back to kiss him. Gerard pushed into it as much as he could without losing his balance. Jamia was holding him against the door tightly pushing her thigh between his legs. He groaned at the pressure on his cock and pressed back into her. This made her kiss him harder.

"We really need to get you out of this dress and into something more comfortable."

With those words she stepped away from him and grabbed the material and tore it away from his body. He gasped at the cool air on his skin and then he was covered once again by Jamia's body, her hand running all over the bodice. Gerard leaned his head down and pressed his lips to her neck. He was not sure why he wanted to do this, but it just felt right. She shivered from the contact of his mouth on her skin and pressed into his tighter. He knew he had no attraction to women, but he just needed this from Jamia right now and she seem to understand this. She moved from his neck to lick the red trails off his chest. She removed the bodice and continued to work her way down to his stomach. Gerard's breathing was erratic and Jamia could sense his nerves kicking in. She came back up and kissed him again. They made out like that for a few more minutes till Jamia broke the kiss. 

"We should get you ready before Sir starts to become concerned at our absence."

Breathlessly Gerard agrees, but cannot help going for one more kiss. Jamia agrees by leaning in one more time. They break away together this time both panting and flushed. Jamia helps him step out of the rest of the torn dress and helps seat him at the vanity. Gerard's wrists are really starting to hurt now and he gives a pleading look to Jamia to untie him, but she shakes her head sadly. He figured as much. Jamia began to take his hair down and brush it out. He shivered at the brush strokes and leaned back into her warm body. She embraced him tightly and smiled at his reflection. She then put the brush down and went into the dressing room and returned with another outfit. This one was shimmery like her own. It was composed of a short skirt attached to a barely there top. Gerard turned to the side of the seat to give Jamia better access. She dropped to her knees and slipped the skirt over his stockinged legs and inched it up to his thighs. She planted kisses on his chest and he lifted his ass up so the skirt could rest on his hips. She brought the top part up and zipped it up his back. She picked up two pieces of material off the floor and moved to his back. She looped them each around his bare arms and zipped them up. They were like sleeves, but not attached to the outfit. Jamia moved back to the front of Gerard and sat up on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I wish I could release your arms, I would love to feel your hands on me right now."

Gerard groaned at the revelation and leaned in and kissed her hard and wanton. She dropped her hands into his and they locked finger while they kissed longingly. Jamia pulled back and giggled and this made Gerard blush.

"I better do your make up now so I cannot kiss you anymore without smearing it."

"Yes, or we will never get out of here and both be in trouble."

Jamia agreed, but planted one more chaste kiss on his lips before proceeding in adding the color back to them from before. Once this was done, she touched up the liner that was smudged by his tears. When she was satisfied with the results she put the pencil down and helped Gerard to his feet. She walked him to the door and opened it. They walked through and descended the stairs with linked arms. Once Gerard was upright he realized just how short the skirt really was. He started to feel self-conscious and Jamia gave him a reassuring squeeze on his arm. They made their way down the hall to Frank's room. As Gerard walked, Jamia explained that the first door was her room. They stopped there and she excused herself and stepped into it. When she emerged she had a pair of higher heeled shoes in her hand.

"I was supposed to put these on you earlier, but I figured you may be unsteady on the stairs in them so I waited till we were here to fetch them."

Gerard smiled in appreciation for her concern. Jamia bent down and removed the low heeled slippers and placed the higher ones onto to Gerard's feet. This made Gerard grow by four inches. Jamia noted that they looked inviting with his stockinged legs and the fact that the skirt did not hide the garter, much like her outfit. She linked arms again with him and they continued down the hall. Gerard saw two more doors, one at the very end of the hall. They did not continue to this door, but stopped in front of the one before it. Jamia looked at him again and smiled. He smiled back and tried to take in a deep breath. It was just like entering the study and Gerard was feeling a little dizzy again. Jamia anticipated this and stepped up very close to his back. She pressed herself in close and circled her arms around his waist. He felt the warmth of her chest on his back as well as the cool chains from her collar. She pressed wantonly against his ass and ran her tongue over the exposed flesh on his back up to his neck. He relaxed and leaned back into it and once again it was just want he needed. The dizziness melted away and he could breathe normally again. Jamia stepped back and linked arms again with Gerard. They both smiled at each other and Jamia knocked on the door.

"Kneel."

* * *

 

As the door was opening, both dropped to their knees and were greeted by Frank smirking down at them. He gave Jamia a look and she untied Gerard's wrists.

"Crawl."

Once his bondage was released, Gerard looked up at Frank and got on his hands and knees. Since Jamia was not sure that she was being addressed too, she also got on her hands and knees. Frank stepped back from the entrance and they both crawled into the bedroom. Frank watched and appreciated the rear view. He watched both asses swaying with each step they made further in. He noticed that Jamia followed very close to Gerard, almost right on top of him. She was being very protective, even though she was still following orders perfectly. He decided to keep this information in mind. When they were in the middle of the room he gave the command to stop and turn around. They both obeyed and displayed themselves in front of Frank. He smirked at this and decided to test something. He walked over to Jamia and offered his hand to her. She took it and he helped her up. He looked at Gerard and ordered him to stay where he was. He brought Jamia over to the edge of the bed and looked into her eyes. She understood what he wanted and she crawled upon the bed and took up a position on her knees in front of him. He grabbed her neck and pulled her towards him kissing her roughly. He heard Gerard gasp and smiled into the kiss until he noticed a funny taste. He licked Jamia's lips and she softly groaned, but he did it for another reason. The taste was unmistakable; it was the rich beet and carrot laden soup from this afternoon's meal. He supposed that she could have taken a taste when they were finished with their bowls, but he had a feeling that was not how she chose to taste the sweet concoction. Out of the corner of his sight he could see Gerard watching the kiss and saw the recognition in his eyes. He had tasted her after they left to get him dressed! He could not believe this new knowledge and his mind started churning on how he could use this to his advantage. He knew that Gerard was like him and not interested in women, but it did not mean that he could not have some interest in what Jamia could do. He wondered how far it had gotten or if given the chance, how far it would go. He decided to test this theory. He broke his kiss away from Jamia and frowned at her.

"On second thought, I find myself fatigued from the soup this afternoon and require a rest before dinner. Jamia have Gerard rest in your room until I call for you both."

Jamia nodded and removed herself from the bed. She looked at Frank and he nodded consent. She helped Gerard up and they made their way out of the bedroom. He watched them leave and closed the door. He then crossed to the wall that shared the servant's quarters and moved aside the heavy tapestry. On the other side was an ingenious invention of his father's. It was a glass window that showed the inside of the servant's quarters, but not back into his room. On their side it was a mirror. He discovered it after Jamia had gone to sleep the other night. He placed the corner of the tapestry on the hook jutting out of the wall and moved a chair to sit in front of it. The window/mirror was located with a view of the door and the bed. He watched as the door opened and Jamia and Gerard entered. As soon as they did Jamia had Gerard pushed up against the door and was aggressively kissing him. What surprised Frank was that Gerard reciprocated with just as much force. He watched as their hands explored each other's body, moving up under their skirts and into their hair. Even thought he had jerked off earlier, he felt the bulge beginning to grow once again. He scooted forward to get a better view and he unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out once more. Jamia had now pried Gerard off the door and guided him to the bed. She pushed him down into a seated position and straddled his lap. They continued to kiss and Gerard ran his hands up and down her back and she fisted in his hair. Frank grabbed the oil from his night table and poured some on his hand. He plunged his fist around his cock and squeezed hard. Jamia was grinding down onto Gerard's lap and Gerard had his head thrown back and was holding himself up with his arms. Frank stopped long enough to pull a lever next to the mirror and suddenly the room was flooded with the moaning and gasping of the two writhing in the next room. Frank figured that his father got off on the sounds and this was why he had found a way to funnel it into the room to go with the visual. Frank was grateful for this since it was Gerard's groan at the meal that got him hard in the first place. He listened while he pumped his dick letting his own sounds mix with theirs. He listened as he heard Jamia speak.

"Oh Gerard, I can still taste you from this afternoon."

Gerard groaned loudly and Jamia proceeded to lick his neck and chest as he arched up to meet her tongue. Frank jacked off faster watching the expression on Gerard's face. He wondered with bated breath whether they were going to actually fuck when Gerard answered his question.

"Wish I could be inside you, but I won't use you like that."

Jamia smiled at this statement and pressed down to whisper in his ear, fortunately the sounds were magnified so even a whisper would be heard loud and clear.

"Such a gentleman or should I say gentlewoman?'

Gerard smiled at this and agreed that she could call him anything she wanted to as long she kept her tongue in contact with his skin. She laughed at this and began to run a stream of filthy words into his ear and Frank moaned at all the things she said she could do to him if he was into women. He started to really go to town on himself after that. He imagined that it was him on the bed, that Gerard was straddling and whispering dirty thoughts and secrets to. He opened his eyes to see Jamia throw herself backwards, and Gerard catch her as she came hard against him with a shout of his name. Gerard brought her back and kissed her hard and Frank lost it after that and came hard, with a groan, all over his hand. He stepped up to tapestry and used it to clean his hand off. He returned to the window in time to hear Jamia thank him for that.

"But I want to do something for you too."

"I may have been able to get you off, but it does not work in reverse. You are a great kisser do not get me wrong, but it is not the same for me."

Both Jamia and Frank could see that Gerard was hard and they both wanted to do something about it. It was Jamia that came up with the idea.

"Why don't you get yourself off then? I can just watch and maybe encourage you a bit?"

Suddenly Gerard blushed and Frank realized that he was embarrassed. He just allowed Jamia to use his covered dick to get off, but he was apprehensive about letting her see it. This let Frank know more about Gerard's modesty and he started to think of ways to exploit it. Jamia, on the other hand, thought that Gerard was being cute and suggested that he crawl under covers and stay hidden while he jerked off. Although Frank really wanted to see Gerard's cock, he figured it could wait till tomorrow. He was shocked when Gerard apologized to Jamia for his thoughtlessness and agreed to do it. So Frank could at least hear what he sounded like when he got off. That was better than nothing right now. He watched as Gerard tucked himself in the sheets while Jamia positioned herself in front of him. He then reached under and removed his undergarments. Jamia retrieved some oil from the draw and poured some onto Gerard's hand. He moved it around a bit and then reached under the sheet and groaned when he made contact with his cock. Gerard threw his head back and groaned louder as Jamia began to crawl her way up to his chest and plant kisses on it. His hand moved rapidly and the sheet began to move up and down. She worked her way up to his neck and then to his lips. She took a moan into her mouth as she kissed him hard. He kissed her back and Frank felt his cock twitch again even though he had just come. Gerard was more powerful than he thought, something else to explore this month. Jamia abandoned his lips and moved to his ears. She started to spill dirty words and ideas into them and Frank was getting excited about them too. He was surprised that she dared to talk about Frank instead of Robert. What was more surprising was her describing him kissing her and using her mouth to get off was getting Gerard all hot and bothered and before he realized he started to stutter indicating that he was really close. Gerard's eyes were closed and he did not see the devious look in Jamia's eyes. Frank was intrigued as to what she was planning. She continued to talk about the sensation of having his dick in her mouth as she slowly sucked on his earlobe and carefully pulled down the sheet covering him. She wanted to see what he looked like and even Frank was getting curious again. Jamia continued to distract Gerard with filthy words and she slowly revealed his cock to herself and unknowingly to Frank. Frank felt like a child on Christmas unwrapping a long awaited present. When she finally pulled it down far enough she and Frank gasped at the sight of Gerard's slick member. It was big and thick, although not as thick as Frank's, and Gerard looked so good running his hand up and down it. Jamia could not help it and started to describe what it would be like to feel Frank's hand around it and snaked her hand around the base causing Gerard to stiffen a bit. She continued to encourage him to keep going and pushed his hand up to the head and over the sensitive slit. He moaned again and played with the head while she took over the whole shaft. Frank could see her mouth water with the want of getting her lips wrapped around it. He too wanted to taste Gerard, but knew that she would not take a chance and go that far. The litany of words continued to spill out of her mouth as she fisted his shaft and he twisted his hand over the top of the head. Frank had started to jerk off again surprised that he not only got hard again in a short time, but that he wanted to cum again. She brought Gerard to his finale by describing Frank pushing her onto her knees and shoving his dick between her legs in just the right spot that he caressed her clit. When she told about her orgasm, Gerard and Frank both threw their heads back and came at the same time all over their hands. Jamia moved her hand up to aid in getting all the cum out of Gerard as he rode out his orgasm hard, shaking all over. When he finally collapsed onto his back she licked the cum off of her fingers and fisted her other hand into Gerard's hair and kissed him making him taste himself. Frank, out of breath once again, watched as Gerard pushed into the kiss savoring the taste and reached up and sucked each one of Jamia's fingers into his mouth. He heard her giggle.

"So that explains why I never found any evidence on your sheets when I washed them."

Gerard blushed and stated that he thought it would be wrong for her to clean that off his sheets.

"While I appreciate the sentiment Gerard, you have to remember that I cleaned Mister McCracken's sheets long before you came. I am no stranger to cum laden sheets."

Jamia says this with a knowing smile and Gerard reaches up and pulls her into a steamy kiss. He says that he is not mad that she pulled the sheet down on him or that she touched him. She still apologizes and states that the temptation was just too much. She also states that now she understands why Robert is with him. Gerard really doesn't react to this and Frank wonders why, but Jamia asks the right question once again. Gerard sighs and answer in a truth that makes Frank feel like he has already won this contest.

"It was really nothing spectacular. He did not even touch me. After he got off, I left the room and went into mine. I jerked off wondering if it would be better with Frank."

Jamia squealed at this and clasped Gerard's hands as if he was another girl.

"I think I can guarantee that it will be so much better."

Gerard smiled and nodded and squeezed her hands back. They arranged themselves in the bed and with their outfits still on, they settled in to truly rest.

Frank now had a lot to think on. He now knows that he could win this contest easily by just fucking Gerard into the mattress, but he doesn't want to win that way. He still wants to destroy Robert and make him pay for all that Frank went through. He also still wants to break Gerard until he is begging for Frank to even look at him. No, he decides to stick with his original plan and have the other one to fall back on if been be. He takes one more look at the two sleeping peacefully in the bed and starts to drop the tapestry back before he notices that Jamia is sleeping with her hand around Gerard's dick. Gerard is fast asleep and either does not notice or is comfortable enough to let it happen. He is not hard, but does make a content noise each time she squeezes and snuggles closer to her. Frank chuckles at this and lets the tapestry fall. He ambles over to the bed and strips out of his pants. He climbs under the sheets feeling the cool crispness caress his sensitive cock. He really was not tired earlier, but now he is exhausted and settles in for a mid-afternoon nap. He dreams of Gerard on his knees worshiping his cock with his tongue and sighs with contentment.


	6. Gerard In Drag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what the title says, but not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of my idea for the tear away dress came from a dress up doll that i did for the hell of it. I am partial to red hair so my doll had it instead of the black i describe Gee's as. However with more masculine features, this is how the dress looked in my mind. Since I pieced each sleeve on separately, I could see how Frank could rip on off. Also the front of the dress comes off and you can see where the split could be in the skirt. 
> 
> The other pic is one i tried to create today to describe the other outfit Gerard was waring, but it would not let me attach a short skirt. At least the color is correct as well as the paleness of Gee's skin. ^-^

[ ](http://s17.beta.photobucket.com/user/sub2330/media/Anime/321554_309727089037976_1672023331_n_zps93f7912d.jpg.html) [](http://s17.beta.photobucket.com/user/sub2330/media/Anime/3209059593485401212276782252143_zps8e609301.jpg.html)


	7. A Frank Remembrance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if this is a filler chapter again, but I thought having some background on Frank wold be a good idea. Also one of the characters in an original, but if you want to think of her as Lindsy, your more than welcome to. 
> 
> Kudos are awesome, but I love comments about what is on your mind for the chapter. Input is always welcome. ^-^

The three of them sleep straight though dinner and before they know it, it is supper time. Out of habit Jamia wakes first from years of practice. She sees the purple twilight out the small window and knows they missed a meal. It also registers that Frank did not come banging on the door to punish them so she assumes that he slept too. She stretches and moves to get out of the bed. She places her hand down and feels something soft. Her hand has brushed against the still stocking enclosed leg of Gerard. Jamia looks down at him sleeping peacefully on the pillow next to her. She reaches up and caresses his cheek and jaw line. She can clearly see that he is a man, but his feminine features make him vulnerable and that can mean two things for his partner. Either they want to protect him or they want to exploit him. It seems that Gerard has the best of both worlds, although she is still not sure what Frank is capable of. She has not seen the last room down the hall, but she knows that he chuckled when he left it and she swore she could hear metal clanking as he closed the door. She refocused her attentions on the sleeping beauty next to her. She worked her way down from his jaw to his neck. He sighed in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. Gerard looked up at Jamia and smiled. She bent down and kissed him softly. He kissed her back lazily and they just enjoyed the feeling of their soft lips sliding back and forth. Gerard used his leverage to push them both back up and wrapped his arms round her in a gentle hug.

"I don't know how I would be getting through this without you Jamia."

Jamia felt a genuine rush of pride at these words. She knew that she had taken advantage of Gerard both here and up in his room after breakfast, but she did not realize how much he was depending on her to keep him grounded. She returned the hug in earnest and started to cry a little. He released her and looked into her tear filled eyes. It was now Gerard's turn to kiss her tears away. No words were needed to convey how they were both feeling. Jamia made a silent promise to Gerard that she would help him to stay grounded and protect him when she could or was allowed. He understood this was a dangerous promise, but he accepted it none the less. They were no longer Master and servant; they were now prisoners of a war that they both willingly committed themselves too. Their relationship would never be the same. They both rose from the bed and embraced standing pressing as much of their bodies against each other. Jamia trialed her tongue down Gerard's neck making him moan and squeeze her tighter against him.

* * *

Frank had risen an hour before twilight. He moved the tapestry and watched the two sleep a little longer spooning at times and cuddling into each other for warmth at others. He relaxed in the chair, planning out his night for Gerard when he saw Jamia stir. He watched her acknowledge the time as well as the fact that he had slept in too and that she assumed she was not going to be punished. She was correct, but he would still admonish her verbally just to keep her on her toes. Frank watched as she roused Gerard and they stayed in bed kissing and holding each other. He had dropped the lever back into place so he missed exactly what Gerard said to her, but her eyes and body language betrayed that it meant a lot to her. It looked like Jamia had begun to cry and Gerard being the consummate gentleman, even though he was wearing a dress, dried her tears. It was subtle to the average person, who Frank was often mistaken for, but Frank realized that a dynamic changed at the moment and he wondered how he could use it to his advantage. He could always punish Jamia if Gerard would not obey. That maybe something fun to think about. Gerard would not be able to see her suffer and would do whatever he was commanded to. This made Frank smile. Any shred of information that he could use for coercion was a mental gold nugget. The thought brought Frank back to the last time he had to prove that you shouldn't fuck with him.

_He was 15 and living in a brothel doing shit jobs for his room and board. He had to take care of the john's horses while they relaxed with the whores inside. He had to fetch the garbage out of the rooms whether they were occupied or not. This lead to some embarrassing moments that he had learned to get over pretty quickly as well as learning to close his ears to the painfully obvious fake sounds of pleasure dripping from the whore's mouths and avoiding the fists of the drunk johns who needed to prove themselves. Frank had been there almost two years now and his birthday was rolling around. Some of the whores had taken a shine to him and given him gifts and little trinkets and promises of his virginity disappearing on his 16th birthday. Unfortunately they never lasted as long as Frank did because they did not know how to keep their big mouths shut, full of their own opinions and ideas. When one got too uppity, she was gone in the night and a new whore took her place, usually younger than the last. The newest one was a girl his age named Lisinda._

_Lisinda  or Lynz for short was one of the smartest whores Frank had ever met. She kept her mouth shut and never complained about the way the johns or the madam treated her. The most fascinating thing that she did was keep a book on all the things that she learned from the johns and just keeping her ears open._

_"You never know when something can come in handy to bail you out of a fucked up situation or help you put someone in a fucked up situation. It is better to just trust no one Frank."_

_This made perfect sense to Frank. He hung out with Lynz when they both had free time. She was the first girl that he decided to fuck and lose his virginity to. He trusted Lynz more than anyone else in the world. This of course was a big mistake because she used that trust against him and in the end he lost his place to live. He killed her on his 18th birthday after he fucked her into the mattress. As he plunged into her with his cock, he also plunged into her heart with the knife. She did not scream or act surprised. It was almost as if she knew what would happen when she agreed to meet him. He came with her last breath and both he and the knife slowed down. He licked the blade and smiled at the dead girl below him._

_"Happy Birthday to us."_

Frank never really killed anyone after that, well except for self-defense and cases of sheer stupidity…actually in those cases he killed a lot, but he never got caught because he was careful. He found after he killed Lynz that he had the ability to control his anger in a way that was very beneficial to survival. No one truly knew how angry he was at them till it was too late to do anything about it. He could smile, laugh, drink with them and slap them on the back with no knowledge that the knife was coming. He preferred the knives; they were more intimate than guns. With a gun you could be a coward and hide in shadows. The person would never know it was you. Frank was the opposite; he wanted them to know it was him. He wanted to feel the life draining out of the body under his power. He reveled in the warm blood that all too quickly turned cold as it ran out onto the ground. It was like magic to him. He started cutting whores after that. Not to kill them, but just to see the crimson run down their pale bodies. Mostly he asked permission, but a few times he didn't and well, those did not live to tell anyone.

It was another year before he discovered his love of inflicting pain. This had nothing to do with his interest in blood, but being able to lord over a creature who was weaker than him in spirit. Many fool considered him to be weak because of his stature, but if his physic did not give them a clue, then his choice of sporting the ink of dangerous sea-faring men usually did the trick. The spirit though, that is where true power lie. The satisfying feeling of breaking someone who thought they had a strong spirit, now that was an impenetrable high. To see them cowering and begging for mercy was better than any music that he could bring forth from his beloved guitar, which he chose to give a weak name so that he could feel in control of the noise that he wrenched from it. Pansy, along with his belonging should be arriving just after supper time.

Speaking of weak spirits, he decided that it was time to rouse his from themselves and remind them who was truly in power. He pulled on a cord that ran to the servant's quarters. He saw the two acknowledge the noise and begin to straighten themselves up. It was Gerard who stepped up to the mirror and fixed his hair first. He was looking with much concern in his eyes and it pleased Frank to know that he had that kind of power over Gerard in such a short time. He smoothed down the skirt and turned around to check that the back lay as flat against his ass as was possible. He also traced over the material of the bodice piece making sure that there were no visible wrinkles. Frank studied Gerard's eyes. He could see many emotions inside the honey colored orbs. When Gerard was pleased with things, flecks of green seemed to appear and made the orbs sparkle. Frank remembered that Lynz had something similar in her eyes. When Gerard was satisfied, he stepped away from the mirror and Jamia took his place. Frank saw defiance in her eyes. Sure she succumbs to Frank as well, but for a different reason. He saw that her spirit was stronger than Gerard's and it made his mouth water to break it more. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that she would be the key to Gerard's undoing. He may even kill her after everything was over. He still had a long way to go before it even became a possibility. He watched as both "women" exited the room with one last lingering kiss. He dropped the tapestry, moved the chair back and waited for the knock.


	8. A Hard Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are not as alone in the dark as we think we are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I was confused as to where I wanted to go with it. I knew in my mind the layout, but I could not formulate the words. I have two scenes from two different points of view, Gerard's and Frank's, and one from Jamia's. I hope I made it easy to tell them apart. Kudos are always appreciated, but comments are what I love the most. Hearing your opinions and voice on what is happening and even guessing what is going to happen next. 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to BatteryAcid. The comment that you left made me so happy and made me want to see this through to the end. Thank you so much for your honesty. ^-^

Gerard stood in front of Frank's bedroom door. He was not sure if he should be kneeling like before, but he was not given a command so he thought it better to wait. It occurred to him briefly how he was already obeying Frank after only a few hours. There was something about being told to do something that was a little exciting, but he still feared whatever Frank had in store for him. Jamia had left to check supper in the kitchen so Gerard would be alone with Frank again. This made him very nervous. At the last-minute he changed his mind and decided to kneel before he knocked. He dropped to his knees, took a deep breath in and knocked quietly. Within seconds Frank opened the door and looked down at Gerard. He smiled and Gerard had decided he made the right decision.

"Where is Jamia?"

"She went to check supper Sir."

"Ah, very good. You can stand up now, we are not going into my room yet."

Gerard rose and stepped back as Frank walked into the hall and closed the bedroom door. He led Gerard down the hall to the last door. The door had a carving on it. Gerard leaned in a bit and saw that it was a heart in chains. How had he not noticed this before living here for a year. Frank removed a ring of keys from his belt and twirled them around before finding the right key. He placed the key in the lock and opened the door. He stepped aside and bade Gerard enter. Gerard looked at Frank, but his expression did not betray his inner thoughts. Gerard stepped inside and before he realized it the door was closed behind him and locked!

"F-F-Frank?!"

Gerard forgot to call him sir or that he was not allowed to speak. He turned around and pounded on the door. He tried the handle, but all it did was jiggle. He was locked in and there was nothing he could do about it.

Gerard stood in the dark for an unknown amount of time. He waited to see if Frank was coming back, but after a while he realized that this was not so. There was no light in the room at all so Gerard worked his way from the door to the wall and then slowly around the room looking for a table with a lamp on it. As he felt the walls he realized they were made of stone and that they were damp. He wondered how this was possible inside the house. Perhaps there was a leak somewhere? Gerard continued his way around, but still nothing other than the wetness against the wall. He had walked the length of one wall and made it to a corner with still nothing to find when he thought that he heard something. There was a brief glimpse of a shadow on the wall, as if light had entered the room, but then it was gone.

"H-H-Hello? Is s-s-someone there?"

Gerard waited for an answer, but none came. He squinted into the dark, but his eyes betrayed nothing to him. He thought about crossing into the middle of the room, but he did not know what was there and the wall at least provided a safety. Still with no explanation, Gerard continued to follow the wall. He kept stopping as he thought that he heard breathing, but it was so faint he figured it was his own. Another few feet, he found an indent in the wall. He moved into it and jumped when he touched something cold that was moving. It made a sound of metal hitting metal and it sent a shiver down his spine. He ran his hands along the metal object and realized that they were chains attached to the wall. He followed them down and found circular openings at the end. Gerard gasped and dropped them abruptly. They hit the wall and echoed throughout the chamber as a loud cacophony. Gerard covered his ears as he fell to his knees and cried out in pain from the noise. He stayed on the floor huddling, curled up in a ball, afraid to move. Tears started to pour from his eyes again, he wanted Jamia, he wanted light, he wanted to not be alone in this strange room…unfortunately he got what he wanted.

* * *

When Jamia returned from the kitchen, she noticed that Frank's bedroom door was open. She walked up to the door and looked in the room, but saw no one. She tentatively walked into the room looking for Gerard or Frank. She was worried about leaving Gerard alone, but she still had duties to perform as a servant regardless of her promise to keep him safe. She stepped further in the room, still being cautious. There was very little light in the room since the lamps were still dimmed. Suddenly the door slammed shut and she turned around to see Frank.

"Where were you?"

Jamia saw him smiling when he asked the question, but his eyes were cold.

"I was checking on supper Sir. I was making sure that the food was to your liking and specifications. "

"Ah, I see."

Still nothing to betray how Frank was feeling other than his eyes. Jamia casually glanced around the room to see if Gerard was in any corner.

"Sir, where is the Master?"

Frank smiled wider

"She is not here…"

Jamia swallowed hard and took a step back as Frank advanced on her

"but you are."

Frank continued to advance on Jamia until she was trapped between him and the bed. The whole time he was walking towards her he kept his hands behind his back. He had waited for her return with a surprise. When she hit the bed, she gasped out and sat down. Frank was on her quickly forcing a rope into her mouth and tying it around the back of her head. Before she could react he flipped her over onto her stomach, pulled her hands behind her and expertly wound a rope around both arms until she was completely secure and helpless. Frank yanked her off the bed and forced her to her knees. Jamia was sobbing uncontrollably and trying to speak through the gag that was now cutting into the sides of her mouth. Frank walked in front of her.

"Look at me!"

Jamia kept her head down and continued to cry. This pissed off Frank and he forced her head up and back-handed her hard enough to draw blood.

"When I give you an order, I expect you to follow it! Is this understood?!"

Jamia nodded and turned her eyes up to Frank. She could see the excitement in his honey colored eyes. His gaze kept traveling to her now bleeding mouth. He swiped a finger through the blood and brought it to his mouth. He smiled at her with the blood on his teeth. He took another rope and ran it through the ring on her collar. He tied it tight and pulled on it till she rose up.

"Now shall we go and find Gerard together?"

* * *

Frank dragged her out of the room and down the hall to the door with the heart in chains on it. He pulled the rope hard so that she fell against him. He grabbed the rope tight and stared at her straight in the eyes.

"If you make one noise, I will kill you."

Jamia nodded and Frank quietly placed the key in the lock and opened the door. It was pitch black inside. He pulled her inside quickly and closed the door quietly.

"H-H-Hello? Is s-s-someone there?"

Frank heard the quiver in Gerard's voice and smiled. Frank knew exactly the layout of the room so he was able to navigate in the black with no problem. He made his way to the middle of the room and sat down in the plush chair. He tugged Jamia to the floor facing him and just focused on where Gerard's voice had come from. He knew it would not be long until he found the chains. He got comfortable in the chair and undid his belt. He knew even without light Jamia knew what he was doing from the sound of the metal and rustling of cloth. She stiffened at first and then he felt her straighten up. ‘Good girl.' He thought. She was learning well. He began to stroke himself imagining the fear in Gerard's eyes as he was still slowly making his way around the room. Something about Gerard's eyes showed off the innocence that his body contained, but there was also something else that Frank saw. Something dark that told him Gerard not only needed to be controlled, but wanted it more than he could ever comprehend. He started to jerk off faster now. The silent sound of skin on skin, the only other noise along with his heavy breathing was Jamia's. He knew that she was getting excited knowing what was to be the outcome of this delicious pleasure that he was giving himself. He thought of Gerard looking into the mirror studying his clothing and hair, making sure that he looked perfect for Frank. Frank let out a low moan, but it was drowned out by the sound of Gerard finding the chains. He was so close now. His final fall was when Gerard dropped the chains and they hit the wall with a loud clang. The clang muffled his cry and he came striping Jamia's face and his hand with cum. He rubbed his cock all over her face still shuddering from his orgasm. Jamia leaned in and even with the rope gag she tried to take in the warm liquid like it was the water of life. Frank slumped back into the chair his cock still hanging out dried cum on it. He leaned down to Jamia's ear and whispered that she did very well. Jamia leaned into his touch and sighed. Frank chuckled darkly at this.

"Now that the appetizer finished, shall we move onto the main course?"

With the noise of the chains calming down, Frank could hear Gerard sobbing at the end of the room. He slowly reached out to the lamp by the chair and lifted the glass. He lit the flame and turned it up slowly.

* * *

Gerard was still huddled on the floor when a light slowly began to seep in through the lids of his tightly shut eyes. He opened them slowly as the room began to illuminate. The first thing he noticed was that room was indeed made of stone as well as the floor. The second thing he saw was Jamia on the floor in the center. She was on her knees with her back to him. Her arms were bound intricately with rope. Her head was tipped back and a hand was stroking her neck. He looked up further and saw that Frank was sitting in the middle of the room on a plush chair. He had one of his smirks plastered to his face deep with satisfaction. At first Gerard could not see why and then he realized that Frank's trousers were open and that his cock was hanging out. It was soft, but still there exposed to the air. Gerard blushed and looked away. He could not believe how blatant Frank was being. A true gentleman like Robert would never expose himself like that to a woman or a man. He should have known better, Frank was no gentleman by the way he acts towards both Robert or himself. Still, is indecency something so acceptable to Frank? Awkwardly, along with the blush on his face, Gerard noticed that his body was responding as well to the sight of Frank and Jamia. He was half hard and getting increasingly more as he played the scene before him in his mind on repeat. He was so angry that his body was betraying him when his mind knew that he was disgusted by the sight…wasn't it? Wasn't he bothered by Frank displaying himself with no shame? He took a chance and looked back up at Frank. He was still a distance away so Gerard assumed that Frank did not have a good idea where he was looking. He focused his sight on Frank, still keeping his head pointed down. He noticed that Frank was sweating and his breathing was slightly heavy. He figured that Frank had gotten off not to long before he turned the lamp on. The sound of Gerard's sobbing probably drowned out the sound of it. Suddenly he had an image of Frank's face, eyes closed, mouth open in ecstasy, and head back as he pumped himself. Gerard starting breathing a little heavy also and he felt his cock stir beneath the skirt. He palmed it a bit trying to keep it down. This only caused the feeling to increase as the fabric rubbed against the shaft. He bit his lip and stifled a moan from escaping. He worried that Frank was looking at him, but his focus seem to still be on Jamia. He wondered what Jamia's face looked like. Had she been forced to suck him off like in the bedroom that first night or did she do it willingly? Did he force her to swallow or did she like to? All these thoughts were running through Gerard's head and he slowly moved his hand under the skirt and into the soft undergarment. He sighed as he gripped himself tightly and carefully began to stroke himself. He imagined that it was himself on the ground in front of Frank with his arms bound behind his back. The thought of the ropes kind of turned him on even more. He began to quicken his pace all the while trying to maintain the crouched position that he was first spotted in. He did not want to give away what he was doing. He was ashamed of it, but at the same time he knew that he could not stop. He tried to keep his movement minimal, but it was getting more difficult the closer he got, and he was so close now. He took his eyes off Frank and closed them concentrating on himself. He was now so focused on himself that he forgot where he was or who was there. Just his imagination peppered with images of Frank and him. The last thought was Frank leaning in to kiss him hard, like he had wished Robert had done, and he was cumming hard into the silk undergarment. He was panting hard when he heard a chuckle too close to be coming from the middle of the room. A shadow had fallen over him blocking the lamp light. Gerard slowly brought his gaze up and looked at Frank standing over him with the same smirk. Gerard gingerly removed his hand from under the skirt. He saw Frank's eyes fill with lust when he showed that his hand was covered in cum rapidly cooling in the air. Gerard quickly looked away and Frank grabbed his face and turned it back to him. Gerard was trapped by the look in Frank's eyes. Frank was saying something to him, but Gerard did not hear him because he suddenly fainted.

* * *

Frank watched as Gerard noticed them in the middle of the room. He saw his eyes come into focus as the light bathed the room with more information. He watched Gerard take in Jamia as well as her appearance and then finally notice that Frank had himself exposed. He smirked as Gerard turned away quickly from the sight, a redness creeping up his neck and face. At the distance from the wall to where Frank was, he figured that Gerard assumed that he could not see him well. He was very wrong though. Frank could take in everything from where the lamp directed the light because his face was what was hidden in shadow. He kept his head turned towards Jamia, but his eyes were completely focused on Gerard. He saw that Gerard had looked back up at him and was now focused intently on the way Frank looked and was positioned in the chair. Gerard kept looking at his now flaccid cock with interest. This made Frank twitch a little and a small grin spread on his face. ‘Gerard is curious huh?' He wondered if other than his own and Robert's, if he had ever seen another man before. This was enticing to Frank and his cock starting to come alive again. Gerard's expression had suddenly changed and a look of lust washed over it. He saw the movement that increased in his chest and that his hand was pushing down on his crotch. Frank wondered what he could be thinking about that had him so turned on. Was it what he and Jamia looked like or was it something else fueling his imagination? Frank watched as Gerard tried to be discreet sliding his hand under the skirt and really touching himself. Frank saw an opportunity and waiting until Gerard really got into himself so much that he was not looking at Frank anymore. When that moment came, Frank extracted himself from the chair and quietly made his way to where Gerard was. As he got closer he could hear small moans coming from the man as he tried to contain them. He saw that Gerard was covered in a sheen of sweat and that his hand was working hard under his skirt and the muscles in his arm were flexing with each stroke. Frank stared at the sight before him. He watched as Gerard fell over the edge and came hard with complete abandonment as to where he was. Frank stood there impressed and let a chuckle out. Gerard realized that he was no longer alone and looked up into Frank's eyes. Frank smirked at him as he pulled his hand from his crotch. It was covered in his cum and red from how tightly Gerard was gripping himself.

"Thanks for the preview Gerard, but you forgot to ask permission to cum."

Frank was not sure if Gerard had heard him or not because his face went pale and he fainted. His skirt had flown up and Frank got a quick glimpse of Gerard's cock and he smiled dangerously. He gathered Gerard up into his arms and carried him to the center of the room where Jamia was. Jamia was still facing the chair, but had dropped her head to her chest.

"Jamia."

Jamia immediately responded and sat straight up.

"Turn around."

Jamia obeyed and shuffled her legs until she was facing toward Frank and Gerard. Her eyes widen at the sight of Frank carrying Gerard.

"He just fainted when he saw me."

Jamia nodded and relaxed visibly. She watched as Frank placed Gerard on the ground on the side of the chair. Frank took the chains that were attached to the floor and closed them around Gerard's wrists. He took the ball gag out of his pocket and went to place it into his mouth. He stopped though when he felt the softness of Gerard's lips and he pressed his to them. The kiss was only one-sided of course, but Frank pushed all of his lust for Gerard into it and bruised Gerard's lips in the process. He pulled away and pushed the ball gag in. He closed the strap tightly to the back of his head. He left Gerard on the floor. He hauled Jamia off of the floor and planted her next to Gerard. He put a chained collar around her neck and the weight caused Jamia to lose her balance and fall face first to the ground. Frank gave her a stern look and she picked herself up and shifted her legs more open so she could remain balanced even with her hands bound. He nodded with approval.

"You will stay here and wait for Gerard to wake up."

Without another word he turned away from them and opened the door to the room. Frank walked out and left Jamia alone with Gerard still passed out. He made his way to the bedroom to change for supper. He figured that Gerard would be passed out for a while and that he would not be attending with Robert and himself. He relished in Robert's concern for his whereabouts, but Frank would say nothing. He would make pleasant conversation about the weather and everybody's health, but would give no clues at all wanting to watch Robert twist in the wind with worry. This was going to be a most delicious supper with dessert waiting for him when he returned.

 


	9. It's Supper Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Assumptions are not always correct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought I would get this many hits or kudos for that matter! Thank you all so much for reading this fan fic. I hope you are all enjoying it as much as I am writing it. I start school again next week, but I am going to try and get in another chapter before then and then at least a chapter a week, after school work is done first of course. 
> 
> Kudos are always appreciated, but I really love reading your comments and finding out your opinions about how the characters are progressing and your enjoyment of the chapters and the story as a whole. ^-^

Gerard woke up with a headache and a scratchy throat. He tried to swallow, but found it difficult. He groaned, but it came out muffled. That was when he realized that something was blocking his mouth open. He reached for it, but was stopped by the sound of metal. He looked down at his wrists and realized that he was chained to the floor. He reached up to his mouth to see what was blocking it and found a strange ball with holes in it. He followed the ball and found straps attached to it. Unfortunately he was not able to reach behind his head and disconnect it. Of course, Frank would have thought of this. He sat up slowly and saw that Jamia was next to him sleeping in a very awkward position. She was on her knees, but they were splayed out so that she could keep her balance. A similar chain was leading up to her neck with a very heavy-looking iron clasped around it. Gerard found it fascinating that she was able to sleep with the heavy weight around her neck, but he assumed it was from sheer exhaustion. Now that he was near the lamp, Gerard was able to get a better look at the room. It was more like a medieval torture chamber. There was a tilted wooden table with shackles on either end; there was an area where chains were hanging from the ceiling. He also saw how foolish he was to think that Frank could not see him where he was. The light from the lamp brightened the shadowed areas of the room from the center point. He also observed that there were sconces on the walls to add old world lighting to the room. It was beautiful and terrifying all at once. It appealed to the artist in him for the Gothic and he wondered if he would be allowed to paint this room when all this was over. ‘Over, huh?' Gerard thought. This was not even the end of day one with Frank and he was already thinking about the finish line. At least he was confident that his choice would be Robert in the end no matter what happened.

At this point Gerard's thoughts were interrupted by Jamia stirring. She slowly lifter her head and began to rub the sand from her eyes and Gerard gasped when he saw that she was gagged as well, but by a rope that bit into the sides of her mouth. He also noted that she had dried cum in her hair, on her face, and on her chest. She stopped when she saw that he was awake and gave him a sad little smile. Tears welled up in Gerard's eyes and he lifted his chained hands and circled his arms around her as best he could. She snuggled into his chest and sighed contentedly. Gerard reached up to pet her hair and she relaxed even more. They stayed like that for an unknown amount of time till they heard the door open and Frank's form cast a shadow from the hall light. He smiled at them and shut the door.

* * *

Robert was sitting at the dining table waiting for Frank and Gerard to come in. He had been worried about Gerard ever since he left him in the study. If the dress was the worse that Frank dressed Gee in, than maybe this would not be so bad for them. He was not worried because he knew they were in love and that as cliché as it sounds, true love would conquer all, even a little shit like Frank….his brother. ‘What the fuck?!' Robert thought to himself. How could his dad and mom keep something like that from him? Maybe if they hadn't things would not have turned out like they did. The history between Frank's dad and his would be the key to this mystery. He knew that his dad kept journals, perhaps it would be good to see if the previous contest was mentioned in any of them. Peter just finished serving Robert when he heard a noise from the Eastern hallway. Robert looked up with a smile, but it quickly fell away when he only saw Frank coming towards him with a smirk and a swagger in his walk. Frank walked in and bowed to Robert. He then took a seat and waited for his food. Robert sat in silence for a bit and kept looking to the left to see if Gerard was following Frank, but no one was there. After a few more minutes, he could not take it anymore and addressed Frank.

"Frank, where is Gerard?"

Frank looked at Robert with amusement.

"He was too tired for supper so I have him resting."

"But you did not come for dinner earlier"

"Yes, we were both tired at that point, but I am more refreshed than he is at this moment. Do not worry I will have something brought to him later."

This seemed to have settled the matter for Frank, but not for Robert. He was about to say something else, but Peter came out of the kitchen at that moment, bowed, and whispered something into Frank's ear.

"Yes Mr. Wentz, I am aware of her absence. I have her taking care of other matters, it would not be an impropriety for you to serve me in her stead."

Peter nodded and headed back into the kitchen. Frank settled back in his chair and prepared for his supper. Robert figured that Jamia was not there to serve Frank this time. ‘Maybe she was the one taking care of Gerard,' Robert surmised. This made him relax a bit and when Frank was finally served, Robert was comfortable enough to continue eating his supper. The two ate in the comfortable quiet that was created by the new information Robert received. When Frank had just about finished his meal he called Peter to bring out a domed platter on a trolley. Frank instructed Peter to wheel it to the servant's quarters in the Eastern hallway. Frank finished up the rest of his meal, stood up and bowed to Robert, and left the room. Robert was happy with the knowledge that Gerard was not only being care for by Jamia, but was also assured a proper meal judging from the size of the platter. He finished his wine just as Peter came back.

"Mr. Wentz, please pour me a brandy and then meet me in my father's library, I need to look up his journals."

"Very good sir."

With that Peter went to perform his duties and Robert made his way to the second library in the house that belonged to his father. He had some reading to do and the brandy would be good fortification.

* * *

Frank left the dining room and headed to his bedroom. He chuckled at how easy it was to put Robert's mind at ease about Gerard by assuring him that he would be eating. Frank just did not state what or when. It was Robert's own blissful ignorance that was no concern for Frank. Let him believe what he wants, Frank knew the truth and relished in it. He passed the trolley and moved it aside. He bypassed his room and went straight to the end of the hallway. He opened the door and was greeted by the site of Jamia and Gerard tangled together in an awkward hug. He smiled at them and closed the door.

"Well my lovely ladies, how have you been getting on this evening?"

They both looked up at him, but of course because of the gags, neither one spoke at all.

Frank walked further into the room and sat in the chair next to the captives. He motioned for Jamia to come to him. The chain around Jamia's neck gave her more room to move than Gerard could. Jamia obeyed and worked her way on her hands and knees till she was in front of Frank again. Frank reached over and petted her hair. He pulled away his fingers with dried flakes of cum sticking to them. This made him laugh.

"I guess I shot a little too high that time. Let us see if we cannot aim lower this time."

With this declaration he opened his trousers and pulled his cock out. He rubbed it lightly and beckoned Jamia to come further to him. He stroked a couple more times till he became semi hard and then he reached into the drawer on the side of the lamp table and pulled out a vial of oil. Instead of pouring it on himself though, he poured in over Jamia's chest so it ran in between her breasts. The opening that the chains created was perfect for sliding his cock up and into her cleavage. He sighed at how her warmth enveloped him and began to force his cock through the space. Jamia sighed along with him that she was accepting of this use of her, not that he gave a damn though. To be honest he would have rathered she fight him and then he could have some fun. Frank realized he was not getting the friction he wanted and gave Jamia an order.

"Hold them together tightly."

Jamia obeyed again and pushed her breasts together creating a tighter hold of Frank's now completely hard cock.

"Fuck yeah, that's it bitch. Feels so good with your tits wrapped around my cock."

As the profanity slipped from Frank's mouth he turned his gaze over to Gerard. Gerard looked shocked and flushed, but he was definitely aroused by the indication of the tent that formed under his skirt. Frank noted that his gaze was directed towards Jamia and Frank's cock and did not notice Frank looking at him yet. His hand began to make its way under the skirt, but the sound of the chained attached to his wrist startled him out of the daze. When he made eye contact with Frank and realized what was happening with his body, he blushed and turned away.

"Gerard, look at me."

* * *

Gerard was surprised when Frank walked in smiling and addressed them with a pleasant voice. He then sat down in the chair next to them and called Jamia to him. Gerard was envious that Jamia had that much room to move. Gerard was stuck in the one spot. He figured that Jamia was going to be released or scolded, but when he began petting her, he felt an increase in his jealousy.

"I guess I shot a little too high that time. Let us see if we cannot aim lower this time."

Gerard could not believe the pride that he heard in Frank's voice at doing such a vulgar thing to Jamia! Whether she was a servant or not, she still should be respected. Gerard would have come up with other reasons, but his thoughts were arrested with the sudden and unashamed appearance of Frank's cock. He watch as Frank stroked himself a bit and then rummaged in a draw and pulled out an all too familiar bottle of oil. He poured it on Jamia's chest and then began using her breasts in place of his hand! Gerard had never seen nor imagined using a woman like that! He would have been more disgusted, but the noises that were coming from Jamia stated that she was not against what Frank was doing to her. In fact she started to get into it and when Frank ordered her to push her breast together; she did this with no hesitation. It was shortly after this that Frank let out a barrage of obscenities.

"Fuck yeah, that's it bitch. Feels so good with your tits wrapped around my cock."

Gerard did not think that even sailors talked like that! He wanted to turn away from the sight before him, but found he could not. He found himself getting aroused watching Frank's cock move in between Jamia's breasts and listening to the hitch in Frank's breath as he got closer. Frank started to grunt and grabbed Jamia's shoulders for more control. Gerard could feel his cock getting harder and he went to palm it, but when the chains made a noise to remind him they were still there, Gerard stopped short and without meaning to looked up right into the eyes of Frank. They connected briefly and then Gerard quickly turned away once again mortified at his body's betrayal.

"Gerard, look at me."

Startled by Frank's command, Gerard slowly looked back at Frank. Frank kept his focus on Gerard as he pumped Jamia's breasts with wonton lust. Suddenly he threw his head back and shouted as he shot his load all over her chest and neck. Jamia kept going working her way through Frank's orgasm and then allowed his cock to escape. Frank pulled back and then suddenly stood up and walked over to Gerard. Gerard's eyes went wide with surprise and then disgust as Frank smeared his still cum coated cock over Gerard's face.

"Personally I would have rather have cum all over your face, but we can save that for dessert hmm?"

Gerard was grateful for the gag at this moment. When Frank was finished he put himself away and patted Jamia on the head. He walked over to the door and opened it up. He walked out and then returned with a trolley with a domed platter on it. Gerard's stomach grumbled, he did not realized how hungry he was till now. Frank lifted the dome and fresh roasted acorn squash wafted steam and a heavenly aroma throughout the room. He removed one dish and placed on the floor in front of Jamia. He removed her gag and ordered her to eat. She began in earnest. Frank uncovered the other plate and then turned to Gerard with a smirk that made Gerard shudder.

"Well now Gerard, I know you are hungry, but meals must be earned and you have done nothing to show me that you deserve to eat have you?"

Gerard slowly shook his head no.

"That's right, however you have done something that deserves a punishment didn't you?"

This time Gerard was puzzled and he looked at Frank for the answer as to what he did wrong.

"Oh Gerard, you know you have to ask permission to do anything and that included cumming."

Gerard blushed at the fact that Frank had seen him at that moment of little death, but he did not understand that he had to ask permission. How does one stop themselves from doing something natural? He supposed that he could just stop touching himself, but he heard his cousin brag about being able to cum without even touching himself. In secret he asked how it was possible and his cousin divulged to him about prostate massage. In the night he allowed Gerard to help him hands-on and it had been a fascinating experience. Of course his cousin wanted to reciprocate, but Gerard was not ready for it so he declined. His cousin was most understanding. Gerard wondered if Frank knew of these things, but was not about to ask. Instead he just looked back at Frank with that same puzzled face. Frank sighed back at him and muttered something about innocence and a waste of time. He then produced a small circle of rubber from his pocket. Gerard wondered why Frank could be so excited by a mundane item. Perhaps the man was truly crazy.

"Present yourself if you want supper."

Gerard knew what this order meant, he watched Jamia follow it several times with Frank. Gerard moved his hands behind his body and pushed his chest out towards Frank. Frank smiled and Gerard knew he did well.

"Now do not move."

This was more of a warning so Gerard behaved and did not move a muscle. This was very difficult when Frank dropped to his knees and lifted Gerard's skirt with no warning. He yanked the undergarment back and grabbed Gerard's half hard cock. Gerard gasped and almost moved to block, but a look of venom from Frank made him stop. He watched as Frank stroked him and made his body shake along with the chains binding him. When Frank was satisfied, he took the rubber circle and worked it over Gerard's cock. He did not stop there though and he continued past the shaft and stretched the circle Gerard's sack. Frank gave Gerard's cock one last squeeze and then let go. Pleased, he got up and walked to the trolley and fetched the other plate. He placed in in front of Gerard.

"I am going to remove the gag now. You are to say nothing and just begin eating. If you utter one word, the punishment will get worse."

Gerard could not figure out what punishment he was experiencing now, although his cock was slightly uncomfortable. He nodded and waited for Frank to tell him to bring his head up. Frank then removed the gag and placed it in his pocket. He looked at Gerard and Gerard took the hint and leaned down to eat supper like an animal without hesitation or question.

* * *

Frank sat in his chair and watched the two of them eat. He crossed his legs and placed his hand together with his index fingers touching his lips. He smiled as he thought about dessert and how delicious it would be.


	10. I Know A Thing About Contrition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confession is not always good for the soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another tough chapter to get through. I had so many idea on how cruel Frank could be that I could not make up my mind. I hope the one that I chose was understood. No one is safe from Sadistic!Frank.
> 
> Kudos and awesome, but feedback rocks my little world. ^-^
> 
> Sorry that i didn't realize that I had saved this chapter without posting it. I just posted eleven too so I hope it didn't fuck anyone up. I will make a note on chapter eleven too. :(

Supper tasted better then he thought it would. Gerard had never been fond of vegetables, although he ate his fair share of them to keep his figure looking good. As much as he loved Robert he noticed that the steady diet of meat and potatoes and very little vegetables was starting to take a toll on Robert’s physique. Frank on the other hand looked lean in his arms and legs and seemed to have a fairly flat stomach. Gerard wondered if this could be achieved by just eating vegetables or if Frank indulged in other things once in a while to maintain a balance. Perhaps he would ask him when the mood was lighter. As he worked his way to the bottom of the perfectly roasted and seasoned acorn squash Gerard began to develop a thirst. He stopped eating and lifted his gaze to the chair that Frank was sitting in. Frank was flitting back and forth between watching him and Jamia eat. He caught Frank’s eyes and flushed immediately. He could imagine what he looked like eating off the floor like a common animal.

”Did you want to speak Gerard?”

Gerard was surprised by the softness in Frank’s tone and relaxed a little. He nodded his head and waited for permission. Frank in turn nodded his head, gesturing permission.

”I find myself thirsty F-F-Sir.”

Gerard was still not completely use to calling Frank Sir yet. Frank smirked and rose form the chair. He went over to the trolley and returned with a bottle of wine in one hand and a silver bowl filled with water in another. Frank took a long pull from the bottle and Gerard watched as some of the red wine dribbled out of his mouth and down his chin. He licked his lips at the precious ruby liquid. Frank stopped drinking and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He walked up to Gerard and waved the bottle at him.

”Thirsty huh? Well Gerard, you can have the water in the bowl like the good pet that you are or you can have some of the wine, which will it be?”

Frank lifted the bottle back to his mouth with another smirk and drank deeply once more. Gerard looked hungrily at the wine escaping his mouth again.

”Please Sir, I would like some wine.”

Frank stopped pulling from the bottle and placed it on the table. He brought the bowl of water over to Jamia and placed in front of her. She immediately began drinking from it sating her thirst. Frank picked up the bottle again and came back over to Gerard. Gerard sat on his knees expecting to receive some kind of vessel to drink from, but saw Frank empty handed other that the wine.

”Sit up straight and tip your head up.”

Gerard did as he was told. He shifted his position so that he was sitting with his back straight and tipped his head back so that he was looking up at Frank. With no warning Frank poured the wine onto Gerard’s face. Gerard gasped and sputtered as the wine spilled into his nose, eyes, and ran into his ears. He brought his head down and shook it out coughing. Frank let out a high pitched giggle that made him sound slightly maniacal.

”Oops, I forgot to tell you to open your mouth.”

Gerard looked back at him and made a face that made Frank laugh even more.

”Shall we try this again?”

Gerard wanted to say something crude, but thought better of it and resumed the same position, but with his mouth open this time. Frank began to pour the wine again, this time aiming for Gerard’s open mouth. When the first real mouthful hit him the true flavor of the wine bloomed against his tongue and he let out an involuntary groan and shut his eyes. This was not from their collection. He had never tasted wine this full before while living here with Robert. His groan made his cock twitch and caused blood to rush to it, tightening the ring around the shaft and his balls further. Still uncomfortable, but tolerable. He continued to swallow as fast as he could losing some of the liquid down his chin and onto his chest. The wine kept coming, even though Gerard’s thirst was long gone. He started to feel heady from the alcohol and tried to motion to Frank that he had had enough, but without being able to speak, this seem to be impossible. The wine finally stopped and Gerard closed his mouth and licked his lips. He opened his eyes and saw that the wine had stopped because the bottle was empty. Frank was looking down at him with hunger and lust. Gerard gulped in some much needed air and looked away. Frank brought his fingers under Gerard’s chin and forced it back up to meet his gaze once more.

”Are you satisfied now?”

Gerard nodded.

* * *

Frank took a step back and looked at Gerard. His face was a mess with bits of squash on his cheeks and wine stains. It still dripped down his chin and Frank wanted to lick it up so badly. He would not allow Gerard to stand though and he would never get on his knees for anyone ever again. Frank broke his gaze from Gerard and looked behind him at the wooden table. He smiled as an idea formed in his head. He looked back over to Gerard and his smile turned into a smirk. He pulled out the ring of keys and unhooked one of them. He tossed it on the floor in front of Gerard. He also pulled the ball gag back out of his pocket tossed that in front of him as well.

”Put the gag back on and then undo the chains.”

Gerard complied and placed the gag into his mouth. Frank watched as his lips perfectly encircled the ball and he thought about what it will be like to get his cock in there. ‘Soon’ he thought, but not yet. There is still a need to break him down before that kind of fun can be had. Gerard fastened the strap in place and then carefully opened the chains on his wrists. He rubbed them tenderly and then slowly rose in front of Frank. Frank loved that Gerard unconsciously fixed his skirt all the time. He pointed behind Gerard and he turned his head to see the wooden table. Gerard looked back at Frank with pleading eyes, but Frank hardened his in return and Gerard's dropped in defeat. He turned around and walked over to the table without a word. Frank followed placing the key back on the ring and pulling out a new one. Gerard stopped at the table and turned to face Frank. Frank made an up motion and Gerard ascended the table gracefully. He went to lay down, but Frank stopped him.

”Remove the dress first.”

Gerard looked at Frank, but did what he was told. Frank watched as Gerard reached around and undid the ties at the back down to the skirt awkwardly. He licked his lips as Gerard removed the straps and revealed the skin under the bodice top. He was obviously cold by the way his nipples were hard as they came into view. Once the top was down, Gerard stopped. Frank looked at him expectantly, but he did not continue. Impatiently Frank made his way to the table to stand between Gerard’s legs. Gerard let out a muffled squeak when Frank pushed them open, but quickly quieted when Frank grabbed his chin and forced him once again to meet his eyes.

”Why did you stop?”

Frank placed a hint of malice in his voice when he questioned Gerard’s inaction. Gerard of course could not answer with the gag. Frank pulled it down harshly so that it left red marks.

"Answer me."

”I-I-I n-n-need to s-stand up for th-th-the skirt.”

Frank looked at him and laughed in his face. He patted Gerard’s cheek lightly and stepped out of his personal space and did a mock bow. Gerard gingerly slipped off and placed his thumbs in the band of the skirt. He slowly brought it down his thighs and carefully extracted each stockinged leg from it without getting it caught on the heels of his shoes. Now Gerard stood in front of Frank clad in nothing but his stockings, garter belt, and the specially made undergarment that matched the outfit. His cock was still half hard and because of the cock ring, it could only get harder, but would not go down until it was removed and even then only after he came. Frank swore internally that none of the whores that he knew or had been with could compare with the natural beauty that Gerard had. He thought of how much more beautiful Gerard would be when he is completely broken and that made his heart race faster and his cock twitch begging to be released.

* * *

Gerard stood there half naked and half hard waiting for Frank to say something, anything, but he just kept starting at Gerard as if he was not seeing him now, but in some distant future. That thought alone bothered Gerard since in this case he could see the future and Gerard was completely in the dark. There was a draft in the room that Gerard did not notice before, but now that his chest was exposed he was starting to shiver. His cock was not going down and he assumed that this is what the circle Frank put on him was supposed to do. He wanted to sit back down or maybe fold his arms and cover himself, but he instinctively knew that Frank would punish him for this. Finally Frank nodded 'up' and Gerard once again ascended the table, not being careful of the wood and getting the stockings and garter belt caught on it. Frank made a motion for him to lie down and once again Gerard did so without any questions. The fact that Frank was not talking was really starting to unnerve Gerard. Not that he wanted to be commanded at all, but he did prefer verbal commands over silent ones. He knew he was not being truthful with himself about being commanded. There was a secret thrill in it, but Frank had not been as harsh as he was earlier in the Study so Gerard had allowed himself to relax a little. Gerard lay back and waited for further instructions.

* * *

Frank watched as Gerard lay back. He stepped up to the table and took hold of his arm and brought it behind his head. He shackled it into place and then did the same with the other. He was about to shackle Gerard’s ankles as well, but then a wicked thought crossed his mind. After replacing the gag he left Gerard and crossed to where Jamia was. She had long finished her food and water and was sitting obediently waiting for instruction. It was something that Frank liked about her. He stepped in front of her and she raised her head, but kept her eyes cast down. This level of obedience is where he would like to see Gerard very soon. He unclasped the shackle from her neck and beckoned with his hand to rise. He took the leash off his belt and hooked it to her collared dress. Frank led her to where Gerard was and she went and helped her onto the table since her hands were still tied. He pat her on the head and pointed to the shackles.

”Get on your knees facing Gerard.”

Jamia did this and placed her ankles where the shackles were. Frank locked her in and then stood back and admired the positions his pets were in.

”Perfect.”

With that Frank left the room. He went into the bedroom to gather up some toys and rope. He then sat on the bed, pulled out a cigarette and waited till the right time to return.

* * *

Jamia watched out of the corner of her eye when Frank gave Gerard his food. She kept her head down and hoped that Frank would not catch her, but he was too focused on Gerard to even notice she existed right now. She heard Frank’s order to Gerard to present himself, but she could not see from the angle what he was doing to him. He heard a slight protest from Gerard, but nothing major. Then she heard nothing except for the sound of Gerard eating and she went back to her food. When Gerard expressed a want for his thirst she thought that Frank would punish him for it. She should have known that Frank had a plan for everything. He seemed to always be one step ahead of everyone in the game. When Frank produced the bottle, but no cup Jamia knew something was up. She also knew that Gerard would choose the wine since he always enjoyed a cup of the house wine at supper with Robert. When Frank brought the bowl in front of Jamia he winked at her and she just started to drink. It was no surprise that he poured the wine onto Gerard’s face first. He was planning on doing something with it later. When she heard Gerard groan from the taste of the wine, her body reacted towards it. She remembered him groaning like that for her and she suddenly wanted to make him do that again. She thought that she would have to wait until Frank was done with him though. When they went behind her, she did not know exactly what was going to happen, but she knew that it was only a matter of time until Frank remembered that she was there. Sure enough, after a few minutes he was standing before her. Knowing her place she raised her head in acknowledgement, but kept her eyes in a servant’s position. She knew he approved of this without his saying a word to her. He unlocked the shackle around her neck and beckoned her to rise. Then she presented her neck for the leash and he led her over to Gerard. He was stretched out on a wooden table and shackled by his arms above his head. She saw that he was no longer in the dress and it made her more excited. It was not like she had not seen him in less than that, but the trapped position that he was in and what little he was still wearing, along with the half hard-on that he was forced to display made her want him more. Frank helped her on the table and then ordered her on her knees. She did this and he placed her ankles in the shackles. Jamia wanted to make eye contact with Gerard so badly, but she dared not do it in front of Frank. Instead she kept her head cast down.

”Perfect.”

Frank spoke this one word and then he left the room. When she heard the door close and lock, Jamia lifted her eyes to Gerard. He was looking at her, but he had the ball gag back so he was not able to speak to her. After a few more minutes and the belief that Frank was going to be gone for a bit, she dared to speak out loud.

”Are you alright? Did he hurt you?”

Gerard nodded his head yes first and then shook his head no second. Jamia understood and let out a sigh of relief. She looked at Gerard again and saw that he was attempting to smile at her, but the gag was hurting the sides of his mouth.

”It’s okay, I know you’re happy to see me. Please don’t cause yourself any additional pain.”

Gerard nodded again in understanding. Jamia looked at him and could not help but flush with excitement.

”If you will beg my impudence Sir, but you look really good right now.”

Gerard widened his eyes at her remark and then blushed fiercely and shook his head.

”No you really do. If the situation was different, I would have completely taken advantage of you by now.”

This admission made Jamia blush as well, but the truth couldn’t hurt her right now. She watched Gerard for any kind of body language. His blush ran from his face and neck to his chest and Jamia could not help but notice that his cock was twitching. Gerard looked at her face and followed her gaze and realized what was happening to him. His blush became more crimson, but the swelling did not go down at all. Jamia also noticed that Gerard had a perfect view of her breasts. Even though Gerard stated that he preferred men, she knew that he had praised her body in word and in action from earlier in her quarters. She was not surprised that he was becoming aroused even now, being chained against his will. She eyed his hidden cock and licked her lips. Jamia looked behind her and saw that the chains were not cranked tight and that she had some room to move forward. Carefully she inched forward, attempting not to fall forward on her face, and moved till she was between his legs. The chains on her stockings touched the exposed flesh on Gerard’s inner thighs and he jumped from the cold contact. Jamia giggled a little at this and tried to move them away, but had very little luck.

"Sorry, nothing I can do except move backwards again. Do you want me to?”

Gerard shook his head no. Jamia carefully leaned over and blew a warm breath across Gerard’s hidden cock and he shuddered. His chains made noise as he flexed his hands open and closed. Jamia smiled at him and did it again. This time she made contact with the material and blew hot air into the fabric. Gerard groaned from her contact and Jamia was pleased to get the sound she longed for from his throat. She did this again, but this time when Gerard groaned there was discomfort behind the voice. She looked at him and saw a flash of pain across his face.

”What’s wrong Gerard? Did I hurt you somehow?”

She saw that Gerard registered the concern in her voice and he attempted to let her know that it was not her. Jamia continued to look puzzled at him. She could not figure out what caused him the pain. She looked back down at his hard covered cock, which the head was beginning to rise above the undergarment, and stared with confusion. She did not bite him and she knew her breath felt good to him from before so what was wrong? She heard the clanking of his chains and looked up at his arms. He had brought his hands together and created a circle with them. She kept the puzzled look on her face.

”Circle? What does that mean? I am afraid I don’t understand.”

”He is referring to the cock ring that I placed on him before he began eating.”

Both she and Gerard looked up in surprise at the return of Frank with a smirk and swinging his key ring on his finger. He walked up to the table and took in the situation. Jamia knew that her face was flushed as well as Gerard’s. She knew that he must have just arrived, the door opening being masked by the noise Gerard made to get her attention. She was pretty sure that he did not see what she was doing to Gerard, but just the same she dropped her head down and waited. ‘Cock ring?’ Jamia had no idea what that was at all. She figured it had to do with that part of the body, but she did not see one anywhere on the shaft of Gerard’s cock, which was now fully hard and about ¼ exposed to the air. It was leaking a bit and Jamia could not help but lick her lips even though she knew Frank was present. Jamia was brought back to reality by her hair being pulled fiercely by Frank. Frank pulled her face to him and smiled at her.

”Ah ah ah my pet, that is my play toy. You must ask permission to touch it.”

Jamia heard the shackles being undone and then she was yanked down hard off the table by the leash. She cried out as her knees hit the floor hard. She heard Gerard protest through the gag and Frank just laughed darkly. He dragged her across the room to a chain that hung from the ceiling. Frank produced a hook and leered at her. She should have known that he knew what was going on. She was foolish once again and deserved whatever was coming to her. Frank placed the hook under the ropes near her wrists and then hooked it to the chain. He left her on the ground and walked out of her line of sight. She heard the sound of a crank and suddenly her wrists were being lifted into the air by the chain moving up. As her arms went up she pushed off of her knees in order to compensate for the pain of the pulling hook. Now she was on her feet, but the chain kept rising until she was on her toes and her arms were at an angle in the air. The chain stopped moving and Frank appeared in front of her. She felt something under her chin forcing it up. It was cold and hard. She brought her face up to meet Frank’s and once again he smiled at her. She looked in his hands and saw that he was holding a riding crop. She knew it was made of whatever that stuff was and not leather, but it still looked dangerous. He slapped it against his palm as he spoke to her.

”So, how many times did you touch him?”

Jamia looked at him and saw that lying was useless, but she tried anyway.

”T-T-Twice Sir.”

She was not ready for the crop to connect with the exposed skin on her thigh and she cried out. Behind her, she could hear Gerard protesting through his gagged mouth.

”I am not just talking about now, I mean the whole day.”

Jamia panicked. Could he really know about everything, including before afternoon meal?! No, she was being tested again. She tried to search for the right answer and decided to come clean about after the meal when they all slept.

”I-I-I have kissed him before and he allowed he use him to get off, but he and I remained clothed the entire time!”

”Is that all?”

Jamia was not bothered to hear no sound of surprise in Frank’s voice. He knew she was telling the truth and that he somehow knew what happened in her quarters. Maybe they were too loud or he was listening at the door. Either way, it also meant he knew that she had jerked him off.

”No Sir, I also helped him to cum by touching him.”

Frank nodded his head in acceptance of her words and Jamia relaxed a little.

”See my pet, confession is good for the soul. Now we must see about your penance.”

Jamia looked up at him and listened as he counted out loud.

”So that is one for each time now and another five for the kissing, ten for using his body, and Lets round it out to another 13 for hand job. That makes 30. Make sure you count out loud for me.”

Jamia started to say something, but when the second strike hit her flesh she cried out once again.

”I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that, please say the number again.”

Frank struck her again with more force.

”THREE!”

Frank hit her again and shook his head.

"Tisk tisk my pet, those first two don’t count and now neither does this one. Start again from the top.”

Frank brought the crop down onto her thigh once more.

”ONE!”

Frank looked pleased this time and continued to hit her.

”TWO!, THREE!, FOUR! FIVE!”

Frank suddenly stopped and stepped back. Jamia could feel several welts on her thigh and she was sweating from the exertion of standing on her toes for so long.

”Something is still not right.”

Frank tapped the rod in his hand again and walked behind Jamia. She did not try to follow him, but concentrated on willing the pain away. Maybe he was done with her, but she doubted it.

”Ah, I know what it is, there is not enough exposed flesh.”

With no warning Frank grabbed the back of her dress and ripped it hard. The chains broke against her neck and the front of the dress hung limply by the one that did not break. Frank smoothed his hand against her back and sighed.

”Much better, let’s start again shall we?”

Before Jamia could protest she felt the sting of the crop on her back and cried out the first number again.

* * *

”F-F-Fift-t-teen.”

Frank listened to Jamia gasp out the numbered strike again. He had a raging hard-on from watching the wounds open up on Jamia’s back and the blood pour out of them. Jamia was as wrecked as her voice, which had lost volume five strikes ago, and Frank was straining against his britches in glorious pain. He hit her five more times and nearly came when her body shuddered. If he was still into women, he probably would have fucked her while he whipped her, but no matter, the blood was doing a great job of keeping him aroused. He long stopped hearing Gerard protest his action and figured that he had passed out from the sight of Frank losing control and whipping Jamia mercilessly. Jamia was holding on by a thread to consciousness. Frank had whipped her back, thighs, and any other exposed flesh he could see. He still had 15 more hits, but was running out of flesh. Then Frank got a wicked idea. He left Jamia and walked up to where Gerard was. He could see the fear in Gerard’s eyes as he approached and it turned him on even more. He stepped up to Gerard and leaned against the table.

”Whew, boy I am exhausted. Administering penance is hard work huh? Boy, I am only half way done and there is almost no flesh left to hit. Well, I could move to hit her breasts, but I don’t know, what do you thing Gerard?”

Gerard's stare went wide and shook his head no fiercely. Frank smiled at this and nodded his head in understanding.

”Yeah your right, I guess I just have to keep going where I am and try and find more flesh or go over the part I already did. Thanks Gee.”

Frank knew he would get a rise out of Gerard by using Robert’s pet name for him. Gerard frantically rattled the chains to gain Frank’s attention back. Frank turned back with a pretend puzzled look on his face.

”What Gee? You have another idea? I can’t imagine what it would be…unless you are trying to tell me that you want to take her place? Is that it?”

Frank reveled as Gerard took in what he said and became more scared. Then as predicted he shook his head yes. ‘He is too easy to read.’ Frank chuckled inwardly. He knew that Gerard would be the gentleman and he was ready for it.

”Oh no Gee, that would not be fair. You didn’t do anything wrong, she seduced you, she deserves the punishment right?”

Gerard shook his head and kept trying to speak through the gag, but it was nothing but grunting. Frank continued wearing a puzzled look for Gerard completely enjoying this charade.

”You’re not trying to tell me that you deserve a punishment too are you? Were you really in on her scheme to get you in bed? Oh Gee, why would you do something like that? What? What? Oh you are trying to say something. I guess I could take the gag off for a minute and let you talk.”

Frank reached behind Gerard’s head and undid the strap. The gag came out of Gerard’s mouth and he was talking a mile a minute.

"No Fr-Sir, please it was my fault too. I should be responsible for half the punishment too. I need to serve my penance as well.”

Frank pretended to think about it and get Gerard’s hopes up. He smiled to Gerard.

"Okay Gee, it’s a deal. You serve the other half of the punishment."

Frank climbed onto the table and sat on Gerard’s chest. Gerard looked at him as he started to take his britches apart and pull out his hard cock. Gerard shrank back a bit from having it so close to his face. Frank figured that Robert had not done this with Gerard. ‘He really was a fool wasn’t he?’ Frank knew he would be using Gerard’s mouth several times a day if he was his and since he would be that was a sure thing in the immediate future. Frank waved his cock in front of Gerard’s face and scowled at him.

”Well, what are you waiting for? Open up and suck it!”

Frank grabbed Gerard’s hair and when he yelled out he shoved his cock down Gerard’s throat. Gerard sputtered and choked at the mouth full and Frank felt a slight graze of teeth on his shaft. He pulled out and slapped Gerard hard.

”Don’t you even think of biting me bitch! You keep your teeth back and just suck it like a good girl!”

Gerard whimpered, but when Frank shoved his cock back in he obeyed and kept his teeth away. Frank realized that Gerard did not know what to do so he started to direct him.

”Hollow out your cheeks and suck on the head.”

Gerard did as Frank said and Frank let out a sigh at the feeling.

”Use your tongue and swirl it on the shaft.”

Again Gerard took great direction and elicited a groan from Frank this time. Frank started to work his cock in and out of Gerard’s mouth pulling all the way out so that Gerard could tongue the head and then shoving it back in to suck on the shaft. Several times Gerard gagged like he was going to throw up, but a look from Frank and he figured out how to relax his throat. It was feeling really good to Frank, but he needed more friction and speed so he pushed himself further up and started to really fuck Gerard’s mouth.

”Fuck yeah Gee, that’s it, you can handle the whole thing. Such a perfect mouth, it was just made to have a cock in it all the time. When you are mine, I will make sure that it happens all the time. You love it too don’t you? Love being gagged by the massive shaft, feeling it all the way in the back of your throat. That’s it bitch, take it all.”

Frank felt Gerard groan around his cock and he knew that he was painfully hard now and that the full effect of the cock ring was taking place. This thought made Frank thrust faster into Gerard’s mouth. He leaned one hand on the wall for leverage and fisted into Gerard’s hair with the other. Gerard was now lifting his head to get a better angle for Frank to shove his cock all the way in to the base. He could not believe that Gerard was able to take it all.

”Fucking hell Gee, you’re better than any of the whores or pets that I have had before. Shit, I can’t, I can’t hold on.”

Frank came hard down Gerard’s throat and watched as Gerard chocked on it, but then assimilated and swallowed it down. Frank pulled out while he was still cuming and squirted on Gerard’s face. Frank smeared the cum into Gerard’s face with his cock until it became too sensitive, then he pulled off of Gerard’s chest and dismounted the table.

”Wow Gee, that was great. I’m sure Jamia will appreciate you taking half of the punishment for her. Okay, time to go finish her half.”

”Wait, what?”

Frank stopped and turned to Gerard again. His voice was hoarse and he sounded like his throat was sore too.

”What Gee? You did half of the punishment like you offered to and now it is time to finish Jamia’s half. Oh…do you mean that you wanted to take her half of the punishment? Oh, sorry I didn’t understand that, but this is a much fairer deal, don’t you think?”


	11. Red Sky In Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the light things can look different

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I screwed up and apparently saved, but did not post chapter ten properly. If you missed it, please go back and read it otherwise this chapter will make no sense to you. Sorry. :(
> 
> Another filler chapter, but a necessary one. Just to touch base with Sweet!Burt and see how far Sub!Gerard has come in 24 hours. A few surprise twist and turns and what is this, Frank being nice? Nah, its just an illusion...right?
> 
> Thanks again to everyone who is reading. As promised I was able to get in two more chapters this weekend, well plus on day, because I am starting school again tomorrow and don;t want to fuck it up again. If I can stick to my goal, hopefully I will have my days off from work to add new chapters.
> 
> As always kudos are awesome, but I love comments that have tell me your opinions of the story or just that chapter. ^-^

The sun rouses Frank from his slumber. He stretches and looks down at the foot of the bed. Gerard is still curled at his feet, the chain tethering him to the bedpost still secured to the collar around his neck. Frank carefully extracts his feet from under Gerard and goes over to the lounge at the other end of the room. Jamia is also still asleep. Lying on her stomach, her back covered in cloth bandages. Some of them have red seeped through them, but most are still off white. He goes to the wash bowl and sees that the water is still slightly pink. He empties the water out the window and fills the bowl with fresh clear water again. He gathers new rags from the cabinet below and places them near the bowl. He proceeds to carefully remove the bandages from Jamia's back. She moves a little, but is still clearly asleep as he peels the largest one back and sees that the wound has mostly stopped bleeding. He continues to remove the bandages and examines each wound carefully. All seem to be clean and most are no longer weeping. He puts the used bandages aside for washing and dips one of the rags into the bowl. He rings it out and places it on her back. This action does wake Jamia up and the pressure on her back causes her much pain. She cannot make much noise because she was gagged again, but her whimpering is enough to let Frank know the level of pain she is in.

"Now, now, my pet. The wounds have all but closed up and you will be able to lie on your back again in a few days."

Jamia blinked new tears away and looked at him. He is sure that she had passed out after the other part of her punishment last night. She was still probably trying to figure out how she got out of her bondage. The part of Frank that would surprise everyone is that although he was a sadist and a killer, he did know that not taking care of your pets is a sure way to have to start again with new ones and that meant retraining. This was a tedious task that Frank did not enjoy so he would rather keep the trained ones around long enough to use their training. This meant being responsible for their health and caring for them after he played with them and putting the pieces back together when he broke them. He knew that this tender action would confuse Jamia, but it would give him another way to control her. Finding new ways to control people was a favorite pastime of Frank's. Banking more information to be used against them later. Frank continued to clean Jamia's back off and placing new bandages on once it was done. He patted her on the head and told her to continue to rest. He turned from his finished task and saw that Gerard was awake and looking at him. Frank ignored Gerard and left the room to relieve himself. As he closed the door he pondered the look on Gerard's face. Had he seen Frank treating Jamia's wounds? What did he think of this? Once again Frank dropped this coin into his thought bank and contemplated how he could use this knowledge to his advantage.

* * *

Gerard opened his eyes and quietly groaned. He could not make much noise with the ball gag in his mouth again. He did not understand how he was not in the play room, as Frank coined it last night, still chained on the wooden table. He remembers Frank using him to get off and then proceeding to continue to whip Jamia another 15 times before she passed out from the pain. Once he was done with her Frank removed the circle of leather from Gerard's shaft and balls and ordered him to cum. Fortunately Gerard was so turned on from being used by Frank that he was able to obey in a few short strokes. He did not even get a chance to be embarrassed at what he did because he passed out quickly from the intensity of the orgasm. Even now Gerard shuddered at the memory of it. He had never cum that hard in his life before. It was a delicious pain that he wanted to feel again. He snapped himself out of the memory and back to reality. He was dressed again in a simple cotton gown and at the foot of Frank's bed, not surprisingly tethered in some way, and it was morning. Carefully he surveyed his surroundings and his eyes fell on Frank bent over rummaging through a cabinet. He watched as he took rags out of it and placed them next to the wash basin. He looked to Frank's left and saw Jamia and his heart sank. She was lying on her stomach and there were pink bandages on her back. Suddenly he felt a rage fill him up knowing that Frank caused those covered wounds. His anger began to dissipate when he realized that Frank was also tending to the wounds he had created. Once again confusion overcame his mind. Why would Frank hurt Jamia like so and then heal her? Was he sorry for the damage he caused or the anguish he out her through? Frank did not seem like that type of man, but then again Gerard had only known him a few days. He was still an enigma to Gerard, sweet one minute and cruel the next. Perhaps that was a product of his upbringing and the hardships that he faced being cast out and unwanted. Gerard actually felt pity for these unanswered questions about Frank and his anger completely melted away when he heard Frank reassuring Jamia that she should continue to rest. Then Frank turned around and his eyes met with Gerard's. There was a flicker of surprise on Frank's face and then his trademark smirk appeared and he left the room without a word. Gerard heard the door close and sat up. He looked at the chain and followed it to the bedpost. He saw that there was a decent amount of slack and removed himself from the bed. He crossed the room to Jamia and touched her leg slightly. She turned her head and opened her eyes. Gerard could see that she was gagged again with the rope. Like him, she was placed in a simple cotton gown, but the back was cut open so that her wounds were not covered. He rubbed her leg in a show of concern and affection. She tried to turn towards him more, but winced at the pain it caused. Gerard shook his head and she relaxed her position again. He examined her back and saw that Frank had taken good care of her back and it was well treated. He even placed a healing salve on the wounds. Gerard was touched by this because healing salve could be quite an expense. He was about to continue his examination when he heard whistling from the corridor and he scrambled back to the bed. Seconds after he had laid down again the door opened and he looked up and Frank entered carrying a tray with fruit and a cup of clotted crème.

"Time for breakfast Gee."

* * *

After relieving himself, Frank went to the kitchen and stated that his servant was not feeling well and could Mr. Wentz prepare morning meal for him and Gerard. While he waited, he requested fresh fruit and clotted crème for his servant. The cook gave him a strange look that he would feed something so extravagant to his servant, but a cold look from Frank stopped any kind of retort from their part. Once the food was finished and plated another servant went to pick it up. Frank cut them off and stated that he would take it himself. Again the strange looks he got, but his command was obeyed and with that he left the kitchen. Frank was actually feeling pretty good this morning. He whistled as he walked down the Eastern hallway to his room. ‘When was the last time I whistled?' he thought to himself. ‘Well, when was the last time I had this much fun?' With those two questions in his mind he opened the door to the bedroom and found Gerard still lying at the foot of the bed, just in a shifted position. Gerard looked at him and smirked.

"Time for breakfast Gee."

Frank walked over to the table and placed the tray down. He roused Jamia and helped her up. She winced at the pain in her back. He checked the bandages and brought her to the chair at the small table. He propped a pillow against the back and eased her against it. She sighed at the soft contact. He patted her head and lifted the dome on the tray. He could tell that Jamia was surprised to see fresh fruit and clotted crème in front on her. She looked at him and then gestured to Gerard.

"No my pet, for being so good yesterday and taking your half of the punishment, this is your reward."

Frank untied the gag and removed it from her mouth. He picked up the cup of juice with the fruit and lifted it to her lips. She gulped it gratefully and sighed at the cooling refreshment. He spooned the crème onto the fruit and then picked up a piece. He held it for Jamia and she carefully opened her mouth. She did not do this too wide because the sides of her mouth were bruised from the rope gag. She took a small bite and groaned at the sensation slide down her throat. Satisfied, Frank handed her the spoon and patted her on the head. He then went to Gerard and unhooked the chain from the bed post. He led Gerard out of the bedroom and to the privy to relieve himself. Although the door stayed open, Frank allowed Gerard to go in alone. Once he was finished he led him to the dining room where Robert was already seated and dressed for breakfast. He loved the look on Robert's face as they crossed his field of vision. Although Gerard was in a modest dressing gown, he was still gagged and his hair was a mess from sleeping. Frank brought Gerard around to his seat and without being told, Gerard knelled on the floor. Frank beamed with pride that Gerard learned this so fast. Mr. Wentz came out with the rolling tray and set the same meal as Jamia for Gerard on the floor. He set a larger portion for Frank and of course coffee. Frank saw that Gerard looked longingly at the coffee and he saw the pleading in his eyes. Frank nodded and patted Gerard on his head. He motioned for Mr. Wentz to pour a second cup and place it on the table. The look of thanks in Gerard's eyes was astonishing. It seemed to him that Robert's presence was all but forgotten in that moment. Who knew he loved coffee so much? Frank reached around to remove the gag and placed it on the table. He handed the cup of coffee to Gerard and was about to offer to cool and sweeten it when Gerard placed the cup to his lips and took a huge sip and let out a satisfied groan. Frank's cock twitched as he watched Gerard lick his lips and throw his head back and sigh. He went back in for a second sip when Frank decided to place his hand over the top of the cup. Gerard looked at him and whimpered, but obeyed and handed the cup back. Frank placed it on the table and pointed to the floor. Gerard settled down to eat his food and so did Frank. Out of the corner of his vision Frank saw that Robert had turned bright red and Frank smiled as he placed the cold piece of fruit into his mouth.

* * *

Robert made sure to be at the table early today. He had not had any sight of Gerard since noon meal yesterday and was worried about him. He was on his third cup of coffee when Frank emerged from the Eastern hallway with Gerard in tow. In TOW?! Yup, Gerard was dressed in a simple sleeping gown, but he was sporting a collar that had a chain running to Frank's hand. His mouth was blocked with some kind of red object, but Robert could not clearly see what it was. It almost looked like a rounded bit that one would give a horse. Frank greeted Robert politely, but Gerard did not even look at Robert. He found this very disconcerting. Was Gerard embarrassed to face Robert or was it part of the contest rules. Robert watched as Gerard kneeled on the floor with no prompting just like yesterday. He waited for Jamia to serve them, but instead Peter came out and did it. As Peter poured the coffee for Frank he saw Gerard's eyes flicker. He knew how much Gerard loved coffee in the morning, although he was drinking tea yesterday, and did not see a cup for him set out. Robert was equally surprised when Gerard silently begged Frank for a cup. When Frank agreed and Peter poured another cup, he watched as Frank untied something from the back of Gerard's head and now Robert saw that it was a red ball in his mouth. Frank handed Gerard the cup and Robert watched as he took a large sip of it. He recognized the satisfied noise that Gerard made after he swallowed, but he saw that Frank was taken aback by this. Well of course Frank would have no idea that Gerard loved coffee that much. Frank then denied him anymore and Gerard just agreed and gave it up. Robert could already see how different Gerard was from yesterday, but he knew that it was all an act for Frank. His fiancé was smart and would do what he had to in order to get through this ordeal and back into their normal life. He was proud of him. Suddenly something else red caught Robert's attention. He saw that Gerard's wrists were red and slightly bruised. Gerard was not calling attention to them, but his sleeve fell back when he placed the cup to his lips. Neither Frank nor Gerard seem to see that he noticed, in fact you would think he was not even in the room with them. It felt strangely intimate and Robert was suddenly jealous of Frank in a way he did not like. His face turned red and he pushed his chair back making both men look up at him with a start. Gerard finally made eye contact with him and he blushed. He looked from Robert to Frank and then back to Robert. He shook his head when he looked back at him and Robert could see the concern and hurt in his eyes. This made Robert smile. Frank cut through the silent communication between the two by clearing his throat. Robert looked at him and bowed politely. He smiled again at Gerard and left the room with renewed confidence.

* * *

Frank watched Robert and Gerard talk to each other with their eyes and his anger began to smolder. How dare he do something intimate like that right in front of him! Frank waited for Robert to leave the room and he turned to Gerard and smiled. Gerard smiled back and Frank backhanded him. Gerard went down hard clutching his cheek. Frank grabbed the chain and dragged Gerard out of the room up heaving the food as they went. Forgetting the gag, he dragged Gerard past the bedroom and into the playroom. Gerard did not even cry out when Frank hit him and that angered Frank even more. He wanted to hear Gerard scream. He wanted to hear him beg for mercy that would not come. He knew what he wanted and he knew how to get it. He threw Gerard in the room and slammed the door shut.

"What the fuck was that bitch?!"

Frank was standing over Gerard spitting questions and accusations at him while he cowered on the floor. He was waiting for Gerard to slip up and speak so he had more excuses to punish him, but Gerard said nothing and just whimpered and sobbed. This did not make Frank happy. He thought maybe if he kicked or punched Gerard that he would get a sound out of him that was satisfying, but at the moment Gerard made eye contact with him and he looked so frightened of Frank that Frank just wanted to break him even more. Destroy him, take away his dignity so that he returned to Robert a mess, unable to be anything to him anymore. Frank felt the leer creep over his mouth and looked down at Gerard and grabbed the chain. Rather than get dragged again, Gerard crawled to keep pace with Frank. He led him to the end of the room where the chains were attached to the wall. He dropped Gerard to his knees and reached up and grabbed the shackles. He lowered them so that they hit the floor and then he locked Gerard in them. Gerard continued to whimper and Frank said nothing to him, just listened for the crack he was waiting for in Gerard's armor. Gerard kept his head down and was muttering to himself. Frank was not sure what he was saying, but it was the same words over and over again. Frank crouched down next to Gerard and finally heard the words.

"Why Frankie, why?"

Frank rose back up just as quietly and stared at Gerard. ‘He was asking why?' Frank ran his hand through his hair. Not stop, not please, no begging at all, he just wanted to know why. ‘Why what?' Also Frank just realized that he had given him a nickname. The one that the whores used and that Lynz used so fondly before she fucked him over. This compromised his anger. He still wanted to hurt Gerard so badly, but now, now he had to go about a different way. He left Gerard on the floor and went back to the bedroom. Jamia was startled and she immediately hit the floor on her knees. She winced at the pain shot through her back. Although he was pleased at this action, he was still concerned for the pain she was feeling. She had to heal again in order for him to use her against Gerard.

"Can you stand?"

Jamia nodded and stood up, she winced again from her back, but she shrugged the pain off.

"Good, go to your quarters and get dressed in something comfortable for your back. Then go to the kitchen and request all the red vegetables to be pressed into a mash and a juice. Have them separated and bring them here. Meanwhile have Mr. Wentz deliver a bathing vessel to my room."

Jamia asked no questions, she just nodded and left the room swiftly. Frank cleared a space for the bathing vessel and planned his next move. He would leave Gerard in the playroom until the bathing vessel was brought, by then Jamia would be back and he could continue with his new plans.

* * *

Jamia winced when she opened the door to her quarters. She carefully pulled off the gown and found a uniform that covered her back and the bandages. She was still in shock after such a brutal punishment, Frank would take care of her wounds and be nice to her. May be it was only a warning. She had taken liberties with Gerard that was not allowed in any circumstances. She would be sure not to do that again no matter what. Once dressed, she made her way to the kitchen. She ran into Mr. Wentz first and relayed the request of a bathing vessel. Mr. Wentz agreed and then asked her if she was feeling better.

"Master Iero stated that you were under the weather and that you needed to rest. I took care of his dining needs this morning."

"Oh, yes. You were most kind to stand in my place this morning. I am grateful."

Mr. Wentz bowed and left to make preparations. Jamia entered the kitchen and the cook smirked at her.

"Yur dunna look to worse fer the weather ta me Jamia, yet Master Iero went and brought ya fruit and crème this morning."

Jamia took a step forward and raised her hand to stop the accusations, but the pain in her back flared and she leaned against the counter instead, short of breath. The cook seeing this felt horrible by his comments and grabbed her a chair to climb upon. Jamia groaned out her instructions and sat and waited for the finished items. As the cook mashed the vegetables and separated the juice she wondered aloud.

"I wonder what he is gonna dye?"

Jamia sat up and wished she hadn't.

"What did you say?'

"I said I wonder what the Master is planning to dye red?"

Jamia continued to look at him puzzled.

"Is that would he needs the mash for?"

"I would assume, but then again sometimes you can't tell with these rich folks."

Jamia waited until everything was done and she collected the two items and made her way down the Eastern hallway once more. When she knocked on the bedroom door and was granted permission to enter. She saw that Gerard was sitting in the bathing vessel with his hands roped behind his back and the collar tethered once again to the bed post. She also noticed that his hair had been roughly chopped off with some length left. Even though it was no longer long like hers, it did not take away from the effeminate beauty that Gerard could not help give off. Frank was relaxing with a book in a chair nearby.

"Ah good my pet, you returned. This morning we are going to change Gerard's hair color. "

Jamia looked up in surprise and Gerard looked terrified, but said nothing. Jamia was ordered to follow Frank's instructions to the letter. It seemed that he had experience with dying hair before. She placed the mash onto Gerard's head and worked it into the scalp. She dug in with her fingers and felt Gerard tremble under them. She knew that he enjoyed getting his hair washed from past experience. She tried to make the occasion as pleasant as possible while still obeying orders. Once the mash was securely pushed in, the next step was to slowly pour the juice over top of the hair and soak into the mash and scalp as well. Then she tied a rough cloth to the head and left it to sit. The entire time Gerard just sat there blinking and crying into the bath water. Frank was regaling them with a story of another hair dying.

"So this guy said he would only pay top dollar if her hair was snow white. The madam ordered me to dunk this poor girl's hair in horse piss and leave it there for the next few hours. She and I threw up so many times from the smell, but after the hours were up, her hair went from brown to white like the piss took all the color out somehow. It took forever for the smelt to come out with soap and water. Her scalp was raw when I was done with it, but at least we stopped puking by then. The john was true to his word and he paid top dollar for her. Not only him, but after that she was getting a lot of johns that were looking for something exotic. Shit that kind of blond color, I would have rolled with her if it weren't for the fact that I knew how she got the color. After that she bleached her hair all the time and just lived with the smell during the process."

Gerard looked with horror at the thought of horse urine in his hair. Jamia made a face too.

"Don't worry Gee, I much prefer Rose Red to Snow White any day."

Jamia and Gerard both took in a collective breath. By that time the mash and juice were ready to come out. Jamia used fresh water to get the mess out and when she was done Gerard had the brightest red hair she had ever seen on man nor woman! Frank got up and walked over to her, she dropped to her knees once again. The pain flared again, but it was getting better now. He wolf whistled at the Gerard.

"Very nice Jamia. Gerard looks better than any whore I have seen with this color."

Jamia watched Gerard blush at this left handed remark, but sure enough when she held the mirror up for Gerard to look all he heard was a gasp and Frank could not have been happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't know how they really would have dyed hair back then, but I know that using deep colored vegetables and fruits was how they dyed cloth so I said why not hair too. The stripping of the color, I just figured that the ammonia in the urine could be a good reason to use it, but mostly because it sounded gross. ^0^


	12. Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank wants to play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers,  
> So it was bound to happen, I got my first negative criticism and I of course freaked out. As you can tell, I do not do good with negative things. Constructive is fine, but negative goes to the wrong place. As a submissive anything negative requires punishment. After talking with a friend and then reading what someone wrote after seeing that they got kudos for their story it made me want to write again. In this chapter I sort of "Mary Sue'd" myself in Gerard. His punishment was mine and it breathed new life in me. 
> 
> Kudos are always loved, but comment, even the negative ones, let me know how much you like/hate my story.

Tears were streaming down Gerard's cheeks as he sat in the painful position on his knees bound in an intricate rope tie. Apparently some exotic girl in the place where Frank lived taught him how to use rope to tie people up, but not just binding their hands and feet. No, this type of tying had the rope almost like clothing on the body. No matter how much it hurt, Gerard could not help looking down at the design. He wished he had a mirror so that he could get a full picture. Instead he could only go by what little he could see and feel. He knew that his wrists were bound to his feet with a line of rope between them. He also knew another rope ran doubled between his ass cheeks and tucked either side of his inner thighs. He could not see it, but there was like a rope cage over his cock because the rope kept pressing into it and causing additional pressure on top of the rubber ring forcing him to stay hard. Oh, and he was hard. He was shocked that he was aroused by what Frank had done to him. He never thought that this kind of pain could be exciting or arousing for him. It still hurt, oh God did it hurt, but the behind the pain was something else, something dull and growing. A feeling, a want, a longing, and Gerard could not figure out what it was. He could feel the rope digging into his chest, in a sideways figure eight pattern that centered around his nipples. They were red and swollen from Frank pulling on them and twisting them.

Gerard had lost track of the time completely. His legs are killing him from being stuck in the same position. He would have collapsed long ago if it weren't for the rope. Frank has come back and forth from doing other things to take advantage of Gerard's position. He is grateful for not having to wear the gag today, but his mouth is stretched and sore from being used so many times. He had lost count of how many times Frank has fucked his face. He only knows that the cum from the last time has dried before it starts again. He has counted five times so far, but he could be off.

Frank came back a little while ago and flopped in the chair in front of Gerard. He loosened the buttons of his shirt as if he had just come back from a meeting and babbled onto Gerard about how his belongings have finally arrived at the mansion and how he is looking forward to getting his hands on Pansy, whatever that is, for a few hours. Frank stops talking and looks at Gerard. His eyes gloss over him and Gerard knows it will not be long again. He hears Frank's breathing change and even though his head is down, he can see that Frank is rubbing himself through the material of his pants. He hears them being opened and knows that once again Frank is stroking himself while he looks down at him. The next sound is Frank leaving the chair and coming to stand in front of Gerard. Almost on cue Gerard looks up and opens his mouth to receive Frank's cock once more. Frank's hand fists in Gerard's hair immediately and he sets a brutal pace not caring about the tears streaming down Gerard's cheeks or whether Gerard can breathe or not. Gerard's own cock is aching to be touched, but he knows this will not happen. Frank keeps nudging it with his foot, putting more pressure on it each time. Gerard holds back a moan in his throat, but it is getting harder and harder to hide how much he is starting to enjoy this. Even harder is to ignore how Frank's hard-edged voice continues to drive him crazy.

"Fuck Gerard, who knew under that prim and proper exterior you were such a great cocksucker?"

Gerard flicked his eyes up to meet Frank's flush face. His eyes were closed as he gripped Gerard's hair tighter.

"Your fucking mouth was made for cock, you should just do nothing all day but be open for my cock anytime. Shit, I could make a mint off of you whoring you out for your mouth only."

The last comment was stuttered and he knew that meant that Frank was close again.

Oh Gerard, oh Gee, oh FUCK!"

Frank pulled out of Gerard's mouth as he was cumming and striped Gerard's face and hair over the old cum. Gerard could feel it dripping off his chin and onto his chest collecting in the pool between his legs. Frank dropped back into the chair behind him flaccid and breathing heavily. His eyes trailing over Gerard in a way that made him more embarrassed than being naked.

"Fuck Gee, you are so good at that. What was that the fifth or sixth time today? Shit, I lost track. Man, your knees must be killing you."

Frank stood up and closed his pants. He stretched and Gerard noticed the pattern on his lower back. They looked like pistols, but he was not sure. As Frank turned back he averted his eyes to the ground.

"Mmmm, getting late huh? Almost time for supper? Are you hungry Gee? Do you want to join me?"

At the mention of food, Gerard's stomach growled. He looked up and Frank and almost chuckled as his head was tilted like a pup questioning a strange sound. It made Frank look almost human in the harsh light of the playroom. Although he knew there would be more than a simple explanation, he nodded yes to the question. Frank beamed and cracked his knuckles against his palms. The sound made Gerard shiver.

"I suppose this means that you need to get dressed, but it took so long to tie you up, I would hate for all that to go to waste wouldn't you Gee?"

Gerard wondered if this was a trick question so once again he just nodded his head.

"Besides you look so pretty like that, wouldn't Robert like to see you too? Wouldn't you like to share this with your precious Bert too?"

Gerard could not mistake the venom in which Frank spoke his nick name for Robert. Frank really did despise the man . Gerard wondered if there was more history between them then they both led on. For whatever reason, he shook his head. Frank looked at him with that quizzed expression again. Although Gerard had his own reasons for not wanting Robert to see him like this, he came up with another answer for Frank.

"Well now, would you care to explain yourself further Gee?"

"I-I-I just th-th-think that this should be f-f-f-for your eyes o-only S-S-Sir."

Gerard watched for Frank's reaction, but it was guarded while he processed what was said. His face took on a smile after a bit and he looked down at Gerard pleased. He looked a little like a school boy that posed no threat to Gerard and it made him smile a little. A little flurry went through Gerard's chest that he pleased Frank with his answer. Frank rocked back and forth on his heels and toes and stuck his hand inside his vest. He pulled out a small silver object and held it in front of Gerard. Gerard was looking at it when a blade popped out and Gerard jerked back at the sound. Frank continued to smile and started to flourish the weapon in his hands. He stepped up to Gerard and ran the blade lightly over his cheek.

"You pleased me with your answer pet so I will free you from part of your bonds."

Frank continued to move the blade down Gerard's cheek to his neck. He pressed it in lightly and continued to speak.

"You will keep the rest on and wear it under your clothing during supper. You will not speak of it at all, not that you are allowed to speak anyway."

The knife continued to his chest and circled the rope around his nipples. Gerard was glad for the rope being in the way of the original path of the blade. He still sucked in a breath as it crept down to his stomach. Frank's eyes were dancing with a light of excitement that made Gerard fear what was going through his mind at that moment. With no warning Frank grabbed the back of Gerard's neck and pushed him down to the floor. Gerard cried out at the sting and strain of the rope running between his legs. With one slice, Frank severed the rope between Gerard's wrists and ankles. Gerard collapsed forward completely. He brought his hands down and started to push up from the floor when Frank caught him by the hair and pulled him into a kneeling position again. He grabbed the ropes running between his ass cheeks and pulled them tight. Gerard hadn't realized that Frank had circled behind him and he arched his back till his head was on Frank's groin. Frank pressed his rapidly hardening crotch into it and fisted through Gerard's hair again.

"And after supper, we are coming back to play some more yes?"

Gerard felt Frank trail his hand out of his hair and down his cheek. He caressed his neck gently and then pushed Gerard away. Gerard caught himself with his hands and turned to look at Frank. Frank was still smiling and looking like the school boy, but with the knife in his hand, he looked more dangerous than ever and Gerard could barely nod to answer Frank's question.

* * *

Frank decided that he was going to dress up for dinner tonight. He felt like the occasion called for it. He ordered Jamia to dress Gerard accordingly as well. Of course only he knew the reason, but he was never questioned for it. Frank dressed in all black to be contrasted with the all white that Gerard was going to be wearing. This was just another mind fuck for Robert of course. White was a symbol of purity and black was the color of night. He hoped that Robert would jump to paranoid conclusions and the results would be amusing to watch skim across his face. Next to normal fucking, mind fucking was Frank's favorite pass time. He pocketed the knife once again and left the room. Jamia was waiting with Gerard and Frank had to take a moment and admire her handy work. Gerard wore a white layered skirt and a white lace top. The lack of color made the red in his hair stand out as well as the change in length. This he knew would get to Robert the most. Frank had given Jamia a white collar to match the whole outfit and Frank decided that it completed it nicely. He expertly tied the rope to it and with Jamia off to the kitchen he lead Gerard to the dining room.

Upon arrival they took their usual places with the per functionary bow to Robert. Frank smirked as Robert took in the new look of his fiancé. He was appalled and aroused at the same time and he did a terrible time hiding it from Frank. When Gerard kneeled on the floor he winced from the pain of being on his knees for hours earlier. Frank saw Robert reaction and amped it up.

"Jamia get Gerard a cushion. I forgot how much his knees are hurting right now."

Frank watched Robert's head snap to look at him while he continued to focus his attention on Gerard. Jamia brought a cushion over and Gerard looked at Frank for permission to use it. Frank nodded and Gerard stood up so that the cushion could be placed. At that moment the lamp's light hit Gerard at just the right angle and Frank watched as Robert noticed the rope under the lace top. This time his look was full of anger, but Frank answered back with an inquisitive ‘what?' as Gerard gingerly placed himself on the cushion. He sighed and waited for the okay to start eating. Frank nodded again and Gerard began to eat. Just to add more confusion, Frank started a conversation with Robert about the rising price of grain for grain fed animals. It took Robert a minute to take his focus off of Gerard and answer Frank. After that it was just normal banter back and forth between the two gentlemen. At one point Robert actually invited Frank for brandy in the library and Frank had to remind him that he had a prior engagement. Robert flushed crimson and apologized for forgetting. Frank laughed and stated that he would join him in another day or so. Robert stood up and bowed and left the table and Frank could not stop laughing at his stupidity. Sometimes Frank was so good that he scared himself. He patted himself on the back for relaxing Robert so much that he forgot about the contest. He rose from his seat along with Gerard and they headed back to the Eastern hallway.

"Just one more day huh Gee, then you will be back with your precious Bert for a few. You're looking forward to it aren't you? Should I send you back in one piece or make him put you back together again?"

Frank opened the playroom and led Gerard in. He led him to the hanging chains where he had whipped Jamia yesterday. He dropped the rope and lifted Gerard's arms and locked each wrist into the manacles. Gerard kept his eyes and head cast down. Frank circled around Gerard and grabbed the rope again. He jerked it to make Gerard lift his head. He looked into Gerard's eyes and smiled.

"Let's play a game shall we?"

* * *

The screaming continued into the night. Even though she knew the rest of the house could not hear it, Jamia heard it loud and clear. She hovered in the corner of her room with her hands covering her ears silently begging for the noise to end. When it finally did she heard the door to the playroom open and footsteps in the hallway. They stopped in front of her door and she froze. There was a scrapping noise on the door like something was being etched into it. It went on for a few more minutes and then halted. The shadow under the door went away and she heard footsteps again and the door to the bedroom open and close. After a time she thought was safe, she got up and opened her door. There were bloody footprints on the ground facing it and when she looked at the door a scream caught in her throat. Carved into her door with blood and lace were three letters, G E E. Jamia closed the door and fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear, Gerard is still alive.


	13. No Other Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard discovers himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me start out by apologizing to anyone I freaked out in the last chapter. I promised another reader that I would not kill Gerard and I WILL keep that promise. 
> 
> So many wonderful comments from the last chapter, it really warmed my heart. I like hearing opinions and thoughts about what I am doing. I know someone had a question about whay i keep changing POV for the same scene. I want to give you insight into what another person is thinking to advance plot point. I apologize for the repetitiveness, but i really want to stay away from third person. Now that Gerard is close to going back to Bert for his three days, changing POV will become very important. I hope you all understand why i do this. Let me know though if it is easier to just write "Name" POV instead of just using stars. I will change it for you.
> 
> This chapter is a little cryptic, but it is important to show how Gerard thinks as opposed to Frank. Hopefully you get it.
> 
> Kudos are awesome, but I really love comments and thoughts. ^-^

Drip

Drip

Drip

Drip

The sound is deafening in the playroom. First it was doubled. The sound of salted water mixed with blood, but now it is just the water, just the sound of tears hitting the stone floor. Gerard is surprised that he still has any left.

The pain, the pain was almost unbearably, each slash, each carving into his skin. What was truly unbearable was the look in Frank's eyes. Those honey colored drops that mesmerized Gerard so when he first saw them. They were dark. So dark that Gerard swore that he could see Frank's soul in there. He shifted a little and the pain shot up his arms again. His legs gave out hours ago and he just hung from his wrists now. He knew the metal was digging in and causing fresh wounds each time he moved, but it was better than the constant cramps that were building up even now. Once again he had no idea how much time had gone by. It must have been a few hours because of the drying blood on his body. His nose itched. Out of everything that happened to him, he had to laugh out loud that this was the most irritating at the moment. He wriggled it trying to will away the annoyance, but of course this did not work. He continued to laugh, which lapsed into giggling and then wracking sobs again. The lamp light was getting dim now. The oil was running low and soon it would be no more. The darkness would be welcome to Gerard after watching his tears and blood drip into a mixed pool between his legs. He remembered hours ago that he had something else dripping between his legs and he actually admitted that he would prefer that bodily fluid over both of these.

When the lamp goes dark he is almost grateful. Now he can just concentrate on the images in his head instead of the ones in front of him. He slows his breathing and tries to relax. Gerard is not sure how much blood he has actually lost, but it was not enough to allow him to pass out like Jamia did. As his breathing changes, he finds his eyes growing heavy. With nothing to see they are slowly dropping closed. Sleep is not a bad idea. No other sounds, just the occasional chain rattle and him breathing. He vaguely hopes that when he wakes up he will find that it has been a nightmare and that he will be at the foot of Frank's bed chained up and unharmed. It amazes him that this thought does not bother him anymore. Being owned and possessed by someone so powerful is almost comforting. He thinks that only Frank is the only one that could hurt him. That if Gerard was to be slighted by anyone else, Frank would have their head on a silver platter and mounted on the wall of the Study. He could see a wall full of human heads, each one guilty of wronging Gerard in some way. An interesting statement from a man who loves animals to the point that he will not ingest them or decorate his body with them. Gerard laughs out loud again, but it is choked off by the sound of the door opening. Gerard squints in the light of the hallway to see who has entered. For a moment he wonders if it is Jamia coming to check on him, but he knows she would not be able to get the key from Frank easily. When the light runs across the floor it casts a shadow and Gerard knows who it is. The shadow leaves the door open and walks up to the lamp. Shaking it, they realize the oil is gone. Using the light from the hallway the shadow comes to stand in front of Gerard. Gerard cast his eyes down at the shadows shoes. They are well made velour bedroom shoes. The figure reaches a finger under Gerard's chin and forces it up to meet their sight.

"How are you Gee? Did I hurt you much? I got a little carried away. I am not going to apologize for it though. You deserve it for making me think about tomorrow. Why would you do that? WE COULD HAVE HAD SO MUCH FUN TONIGHT AND YOU HAD TO FUCKING RUIN IT!"

Gerard feels his face roughly pushed away. He feels the shadow run their fingers down his arm. The deep cuts and patterns angry from being disturbed.

"Mine Gee, you are mine. I have marked you so that everyone will know, but you knew didn't you? You have always known right?"

The shadows breath is ragged now. Coming out in short bursts like they are about to cry. Their hands reach up and undo the manacles. Gerard feels the ground come in contact with his knees sharply. No sound is uttered from his mouth other than a disconcerting giggle. The shadow looks surprised at his reaction and smiles so that the light hits his teeth, making him look feral. The shadow steps closer and the soft rustle of cloth can be heard. Gerard stops giggling and hitches a breath. Without being told he reaches up with trembling hands, still covered in dry blood as well fresh from the wrist wounds, and grasps at the shadow. Gerard knows that he will be punished for this action, but he cannot stop himself. His hands find the opening and he reaches in and closes over the soft flesh. He extracts it as it grows hard in his grasp. Gingerly Gerard brings his face to it and nuzzles it gentle on his cheek. The flesh continues to get hard and the sensation brings a sound from Gerard's lung that reverberates off the stone walls. With his eyes closed he guides the hardened flesh into his mouth, enjoying the feel of the warmth. He savors the unique flavor and scent and he pushes it in and down his throat. Relaxing his muscles he presses on until his nose is grazing the wiry nest of hair. He pulls back all the way to the end and then returns to the same position as before. Still waiting for any kind of reaction, he increases his speed trying new things with his tongue and hollowing out his cheeks. His hand seeks out the hanging flesh below and he gently massages it. He switches his hand to the hardened flesh and moves his mouth to the flesh below and takes it in gently. He laps at it with his tongue and pulls away with an obscene pop. He returns his mouth to its earlier place and now finds that he can no longer take it all in. He takes the opportunity to bathe it with his tongue and traces the veins and contours committing them to memory. As he is doing this he freezes as he feels the shadows hand touch his cheek. The hand caresses it gently and lovingly. He pushes into it and licks the palm. Gerard returns to the hardened flesh and begins to suck in earnest. The hand on his cheek moves to his hair and tugs on it lightly guiding his head to increase in speed. Gerard smiles and happily complies. He feels his own flesh getting hard and begging to be touched, but he ignores it and gives all concentration to his task. He begins to hear sounds of approval from above as the shadow groans and moans and fists his hair tighter. There is an increase in panting too and some thrusting back. Gerard accommodates it all and smiles. His mouth is full of spit and he swallows it to make room for the pre-cum beginning to flow out. He relishes in the taste and sucks more greedily trying to draw it out. The shadow chuckles throatily.

"You like that huh Gee? Like the taste? Want more? Such a good little slut. Look at you with your mouth full of my cock, just mine and no one else's right? I'm your first too aren't I? Never sucked Bert like this right? Course not, he wouldn't let you."

Gerard moans are his answers as he continues to increase his speed.

"Fuck Gee, you're so hard. I can see it even in this light. Want to touch yourself? Want me to see you get off?"

Gerard knows this is just a taunt; he still has the rubber ring on as well as the rope cage covering it up. He does not care though and just keeps up his original task. Over the obscene noises his mouth is making he hears the sound of the silver knife opening. The shadow pulls away from him, a string of spit glistening from him to Gerard's mouth.

"Stand up."

Gerard is still shaky from his legs being numb, but he tries to obey. He cries out when he puts pressure on the balls of his feet, but he still forces himself up. He grabs the chain for support, but slips and falls forward. He expects to hit the floor hard, but instead he is caught by the shadow. The shadow turns him around so that his back is to their chest. One arm is slung around his waist and he is being held up. Another hand is caressing his neck and he leans into it and places his head back on the shadows shoulder. The shadow guides his hand down to the top of the tattered lace of what is left of the top and traces on finger down Gerard's chest. He moans at this action and can feel the hard flesh being pressed into the small of his back. He pushes back into it and hears a soft laugh in his ear.

"Feels good doesn't it Gee? Like when I press my cock into your back? Wouldn't you like me to press it somewhere else?"

Gerard feels the hand around his waist meet the hand on his chest and together they remove the lace top with their strength. The sound of the fabric tearing only turns Gerard on more. The knife appears again and it is cutting the skirt off his hips. Now he is covered in nothing but the intricate rope pattern. One of the shadow's hand's caresses Gerard's stomach. He winces a little because there are two carvings there. The shadow chuckles again and traces the carvings until Gerard's knees begin to buckle again. He is still held up by the other arm and the knife removes the restrictive rope cage around his inner thighs. Gerard gasps at the loss of pressure and it feels so good. The shadow's hand lightly touched Gerard's hard flesh and reaches for the rubber ring.

"You will not cum until I tell you to, do you understand?"

Gerard nods yes feverishly. The hand works the knife under the rubber ring and with one swift move removes it. Gerard feels all the blood rushing to his groin and groans at the fullness. The shadow laughs again and spins Gerard around. He just has a chance to see the teeth gleaming white, from a smile, in the low light when he is pushed back down to his knees. Gerard scrambles to get his mouth back around the hard flesh and he sighs as it hits the back of his throat once more.

"Fuck, that's it Gee, suck it good, show me you want to cum."

Gerard obeys the shadow and puts everything into it. He runs his hands on the shadows thighs and around to his ass. He squeezes and pulls him closer so that there is no space between them. Hands are back in his hair and it feels so good. He feels the flesh begin to tighten and flex in his mouth. He sucks harder and uses his tongue more. He is rewarded with praise.

"Ungh, ah, ah ,ah , Gee, shit, ah, fuck, cum for me right now."

Gerard obeys and concentrates all his feelings and emotions into his groin and within a minute he is cumming without even touching himself. He writhes with a moan as the warm liquid leaves his body and hits his chest. This sets off a chain reaction and his mouth fills up with the same warm liquid and he greedily swallows it down, sucking it all out as the hard flesh begins to soften in his mouth.

"Holy shit Gerard, so fucking good, just keep sucking, uh, like that, fuck yeah."

The soft flesh drops out of his mouth and Gerard sits back and looks up at the shadow. A hand reaches out and caresses his cheek once more.

"Mine?"

"Yours."


	14. A Day Of Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Gerard's last day with Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so i did not mark this is the warnings because i had no idea that i was going to do this. There is **cutting** in this chapter. It is not self harm, but it is _non con_ and my wonderful Beta pointed out that it could be a trigger for some. I do not plan on revisiting it again so I will only mention it here. 
> 
> A shout out to my Beta **Trixgrl** , it has been so much fun working with someone who can catch what I miss. I have never worked with someone before and I was a little nervous that i was going to be critiqued, but she was so sweet about the things she suggested changing. She is also going to go back and tweak all the chapters so they make more sense POV wise. ^-^  
>  _***Trixgrl*** ___  
> So there's this girl, she wrote a fic that made me finally speak up. I mean who the heck is this fantastic writer working hentai? I think I'll swoon. And then oh wow how am I working with her?! I think my life just got 100X better.*Sigh*

The sunlight warms his skin as it beams in from the window. Gerard stretches and then coils back in pain. His arms and legs aching with sharp stinging pain. He opens his eyes and looks up. He looks at himself in the standing mirror near Frank's bed. He sees the thick metal collar around his neck and the chain that leads out of the mirrors reflection, but continues to the bed post. Gerard can also see the marks on his arms. It is the first time he has been able to lay eyes on them. The word is in reverse, but he can clearly see what it says. M I N E. It runs up his arm in all capitals, shiny from the salve that it's been covered in. Someone took the time to keep infection away, although it was not bandaged. Gerard is pretty sure that Frank did it. He has the feeling that Jamia would have covered them. He slowly sits up and looks at his other arm. There are three hearts carved into it. Gerard looks at his legs and notices his knees are all scratched up. There are marks from the stone floor imbedded into the skin. These too are covered in salve as well as his inner thighs. There is a letter on each side, F. I., Frank's initials. The worst marks are on the outer thigh of his right leg and his stomach. The entire thigh has a man being hung carved into it. Under it are small lines and letters on two of them. Gerard shudders and remembers the game that Frank wanted to play. He had to guess the letters before the hanged man was finished being carved. He could only come up with two. The memory brought back fresh pain and tears rolled down his cheeks. He touched his stomach and felt the birds carved into him. He did not understand this one at all. At the time he did not care, he just wanted the pain to stop. Gerard had begged Frank to stop hurting him. He cried so much and when he looked up at Frank's face he only saw shining eyes and a maniacal happiness on Frank's face. He enjoyed hurting Gerard like this. He got off on watching the blood pour out, literally. As Frank carved each part he would jerk off and cover Gerard with cum stinging each open wound. It was filth and degradation. Gerard laid back down and sobbed into the bed-clothes reliving each moment vividly.

He must have fallen asleep again because the sun had moved from the bed to the floor. This time when he tried to stretch there was resistance. He looked and saw that he was now bandaged. All the cuts and marks were wrapped in white rags, then covered over with delicate lace. They were carefully tied closed and he could see new salve peeking out of some. Looking around the room he saw a bowl with bloody rags and water. He wondered again Jamia, but he knew it had been Frank again. Maybe Frank was sorry that he hurt him. May be he felt remorse? No, that word was not in Frank's vocabulary. This was another game right? Gerard sat up slowly and noticed a table with fresh fruit on it. He carefully got up from the bed, the slack of chain clanking to the floor, and walked carefully over to it. He looked for a chair, but there was none other than the one Frank used. Gerard sighed and started to bring the fruit back to the bed. Suddenly he stopped and looked at the floor. He slowly dropped to his knees, hissing a bit at the contact, and placed the bowl on the floor. The same as he did in the dining room, he ate the fruit right there. It felt right or natural, but he did not understand why. Once he was finished, he curled up on the rug and went back to sleep.

This time when he woke up it was dark out. A platter was off to the side of him and Gerard could detect the aroma under the cover faintly. He sat up and crawled over to it. He lifted the lid and the wonderful aroma filled the room. The dome kept the roasted vegetables hot and fresh for him. He picked up a parsnip and gingerly popped it into his mouth. He groaned at the wonderful flavor dancing on his tongue. It felt like he had not eaten in days. Not caring about manners he dove into the plate with his hands. No regard for the heat, Gerard fisted the food and swallowed it greedily, spilling it down the front of his chest. Through his half lidded eyes he spied a bottle of wine and a goblet filled to the brim. He picked up the goblet and dipped his finger in. It was the same wine from Frank's collection. He took it in big gulps letting it dribble out the side of his lips. He knew he was drinking too fast and that it would result in that light headed feeling, but he did not care. Once the goblet was drained he ate more food. This time he did not bother with the goblet and just drank from the bottle. He knew that it was barbaric, but he was not sating his thirst with what was in the goblet.

When he finished eating and had nearly drained the bottle, Gerard cleaned up the mess on the floor. He meant to clean up himself, but he could feel the wine getting to him and it made him laugh. He crawled away from the platter dragging the bottle with him till he was in front of the mirror. He looked at himself and laughed again.

"Don't you look a sight Gee?"

Gerard giggled as he heard his voice echo in the empty room. He was covered in bits of food and wine staining his chest. He forgot that he was practically naked, with just the barely there black undergarment. He realized that to dress his wounds he had to be stripped, but leaving the undergarment was letting him have his dignity. Dignity was certainly not in the mirror though. He ran a hand up his chest past his neck, and the metal collar, and through his hair. He kind of liked the color. It made him look sultry and a little dangerous. He made faces in the mirror with his hands grabbing his hair. He giggled again and wondered what Robert would think of him like this. ‘Bert' his name echoed in Gerard's mind faintly. After tonight he would be back with him for the next three days. He would be eating at the table and sleeping in his own bed, or sharing Bert's. He could paint more of their wedding gift. He would be normal again. Gerard sighed out loud. He wanted that, didn't he? To be treated equal again? He couldn't wait right? Gerard dropped his hands from his hair to his lap. Without realizing it he had gone to his knees again. He sat there staring at his reflection. He touched the metal on his neck. He traced the chain trailing from it and listened to the clank it made. He brought his hands to the floor and stretched his head and neck down, bending his body in the process. The dressing on his stomach rustled as he went lower till he was almost bent in half.He then got back up on his knees and rose to his feet. He looked so different standing. It felt foreign to him to be at full height. Gerard pulled on the chain so that he hunched over a bit as if he was being lead. That position felt better, but it wasn't until he sank back to his knees was he much happier. He was confused by this action, but chalked it up to the wine. He picked up the bottle and took a drink from it watching his reflection. Shouldn't he look like any other man drinking from a bottle? Did Robert look like this? He seemed to remember him being more masculine and gruff. Gerard looked anything but that. Even with the short hair he still looked like a woman from certain angles. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. A sudden breeze entered the room and Gerard shivered. He looked over as the door opened and met Frank's eyes. They were surprised at first and then quickly reverted back to normal. A smirk rose on his mouth. Gerard remembered what he looked like, but he also remembered how much he drank. He was most likely drunk for sure now and it gave him confidence. He looked right at Frank and lifted the bottle to his lips. He completely drained it allowing the liquid to over flow his mouth once more. Frank licked his lips and turned away from him to speak to someone in the hallway, most likely Jamia. Then he entered the room and closed the door.

* * *

This is not what Frank expected at all. Gerard; drunk on his knees, in front of a mirror, covered with food and wine. Frank could not help but smirk and lick his lips again. He looked so good right now. Completely debauched and like he did not give a fuck by the way he drained the bottle. Frank moved the platter out of his way and walked over to Gerard. He stood behind him and Gerard rose higher on his knees. He nuzzled Frank and pressed into his thighs with the back of his head.

"Fuck Gee, look at you."

Frank ran his hand through Gerard's hair and down his neck to the collar. Gerard moaned and leaned into the touch. Frank ran his down Gerard's chest and into the still wet wine. He reached down and squeezed one of Gerard's nipples making him jump. He brought his fingers to his mouth tasting them. He saw that Gerard was watching them in the mirror the whole time.

"I see you enjoyed dinner and the wine selection. I am pleased by this, but I did give you utensils and a goblet did I not?"

"I guess I was really hungry Sir and very thirsty."

Frank could see Gerard trying to suppress a giggle and failing at it miserably. He walked away from Gerard and sat in the chair. Gerard, still watching him in the mirror put the wine bottle down and crawled over to him. Frank was surprised at the action and also that Gerard properly presented himself in front of Frank, legs splayed and chest out. Frank sat back and crossed his ankle over his knee and looked at him.

"In another hour Jamia is going to escort you back to you room and my three days are over."

Gerard looked at him and then acknowledgement hit him. Frank watched as it dawned on Gerard that he had been in the room all day and Frank had not been around. Oh, he came in and dressed the wounds so they would not be so angry when Robert saw them, but other than that he did not touch Gerard at all. This mind fuck had been planned since Frank lost it last night. He knew he had to. He only meant to carve a little in Gerard, but once the blood started flowing he did not want it to stop. Frank wonders if he could have killed Gerard by blood loss alone. No matter, he didn't in the end. He stopped himself and after he carved into the servant quarters door, he went to bed and passed out. He visited Gerard in the night and surprisingly had received that amazing blow job from him. It was because of that he decided to leave Gerard alone all day to let him wonder what was going on. However with Gerard looking like this, he may not be able to keep this up. No. He would not fuck this up no matter how good Gerard looked to him. However he never said he could not fuck with him without touching him. That thought became a reality when Gerard decided to present himself with no prompting. ‘A show before he goes' Frank mused. Frank crooked a finger at Gerard and he straightened up and leaned forward. Frank caressed his cheek.

"Mmmm Gee, you look so good right now. Maybe I should have had you for dinner instead. I could probably sate my thirst just by licking the wine off of your chest."

Frank grabbed his crotch and rubbed it in front of Gerard's wide eyed stare. He swears that Gerard's mouth started to water at this move. He opened his pants and pulled his cock out and started to stroke it. He could see that Gerard wanted to move and do something, but Frank was not going to let him. He continued to stroke it and stare at Gerard.

"Let me see you touch yourself. Want to see you cum one more time before you go."

Gerard groaned and reached into his barely there clothing and pulled his cock out to the delight of Frank. He watched as Gerard dragged his palm over his tongue and then grabbed his cock hard and began to stroke it. He was trying to match Frank's pace, but Frank was not having it.

"Uh uh uh Gee, slowly. Want you to savor it till I tell you to cum.

Gerard whined, but complied and slowed down. To compensate he started going from head to shaft completely. This made him shudder and throw his head back revealing the manacle and his strained neck, pale and taut. Frank started to stroke faster and he admired the sight before him. In only three days he reduced Gerard to this. Oh and it was only the beginning. He had not even fucked him yet and Gerard was already coming apart for him. Frank smiled because he knew what was coming next. He knew what the three days away was going to be like. Well sort of away. Frank was hatching a plan that would give him two mind fucks at once and he could not wait. That thought alone made him hard and he clenched his fist tighter and let out a moan that made Gerard tip his head back up and look at him. Frank took that opportunity to really lay into it and suddenly he felt his balls hitch up and that feeling in the pit of his stomach, warm and inviting, bubble to the surface. Frank cried out and began to cum, but his hand was pushed away and Gerard shoved his mouth over the head and greedily swallowed as much as he could. Frank fucked into the warm wet opening and fisted the bright red hair as he rode out his orgasm completely. Over sensitized he pushed Gerard back to his knees and opened his eyes. He gulped as he looked at Gerard with cum hanging off his chin as he licked his lips and continued to stroke himself.

"Shit Gee, I didn't know you wanted it that bad. Fuck, cum for me right now."

Gerard cried out and in a matter of seconds was cumming hard all over his hand and chest. He rode it out shivering and brought his hand to his mouth and sucked his finger in. This delighted Frank that he had brought Gerard that far in such a short time. Just then the door opened and Jamia walked in. She took in the sight and gasped throwing her hand over her mouth to stifle it.

"Ah good Jamia, right on time. Please escort Gerard back to his room. I am done with him for now."

Frank pulled the key out and unlocked the manacle around Gerard's neck. He patted his head and pointed to Jamia. Frank watched as Gerard got up and walked over to Jamia. Jamia took his hand and led him out the door. Gerard looked at Frank one last time and then the door closed. Frank sat alone in the room and after a few minutes he began to laugh. It echoed around the room and the sound would make any sane person cringe. This contest was already won, and it made him smile. Frank finished getting undressed and hopped into bed. Tomorrow was going to be so good and he could not wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first three days are over and Gerard still lives. Wonder what is going to happen with the next three?


	15. Back To Normal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is back with Robert for the next three days, what is Frank to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot express enough how much I adore my beta Trixgrl. She catches so much that I miss because I am trying to get chapters out to you guys quickly. ^-^
> 
> ***Trixgrl***  
> How the heck am I supposed to respond to that but melt into a big puddle of awe? Awwwwwwwe
> 
> ***Momiji***
> 
> So, Gerard is back with Bert for the next three days......I'm not telling^0^
> 
> No seriously, it is going to be an interesting three days. it will not be what you guys are expecting or maybe it will. Sorry for the crypticness, but this three days is going to be a whirlwind mind fuck.
> 
> Please enjoy and please comment. I love to hear your thoughts about each chapter. ^-^

The last time Robert had a headache this bad was when there was a dispute over a piece of land between him and his uncle. Robert was right of course, but it still did not make the situation any easier to explain. He rolled out of bed and groped for the silk rope with the bell attached. Within minutes of pulling it on, Peter arrived with a tray bearing a glass of water and a pain alleviating powder. Robert poured the powder into the water, swirled it, and drank it down quickly. Peter left and Robert began to dress for morning meal.

Robert headed into the dining room and saw that Frank was already seated and enjoying a steaming cup of coffee. Gerard was nowhere in sight, again. Frank nodded to him and continued to eat. Robert sighed and sat at his place. He went for his cup of coffee when he noticed that Gerard's place was set for him. He looked at the normal place setting waiting for food and the over turned cup to be flipped and filled. He took all this in and then looked at Frank. Frank looked up and smiled. The three days were over. Robert had his Gee back.

At that moment Gerard entered the room. He looked at Frank and then at Robert. He crossed to Robert's side and leaned down to plant a small kiss on his cheek near the corner of his mouth. This was their morning routine for as long as Robert could remember. He reached up and rubbed the small of Gerard's back and sighed. He did not notice Gerard wince slightly. Gerard moved out of his embrace and squeezed his hand. He then took his seat. Frank went back to eating. Peter brought out Gerard's usual breakfast of strawberries and clotted crème. He poured Gerard a cup of coffee, bowed and left the room again. Gerard picked up the spoon and added crème to the strawberries and began to eat. It was only then that Robert realized that Gerard had not spoken a morning greeting. He remembered the rules of the contest, but surely they only counted when he was with Frank. With Frank. He shuddered to think what Frank had done to Gerard, done to his Gee. He studied Gerard for a bit. He was wearing a long sleeve light blue shirt and tan pants. Nothing unusual at all for him. His hair was brushed and set nicely. Even though the color was not him, the style suited his face. Robert could remember when Gee had shortened his hair in order to grow it out again. He could get used to it, not so much the color though. That would have to change, but he knew Gerard would not mind, he probably didn't like it either. It was too wild for Gerard. By now Robert had decided that he had enough of the silence.

"Good morning Gerard, how did you sleep last night?"

"Very well Robert, thank you."

Gerard said nothing else after that so Robert decided to continue the conversation.

"Gee, I know that the rules say you cannot speak till you are spoken to, but at least for the time you are with me, I want you to speak any time you want."

Gerard looked at Robert and smiled.

"Thank you Robert. So Frank, how did you sleep?"

Both Robert and Frank looked up at this. Gerard was smiling as always and the question seemed genuine. Frank looked at him and smiled back.

"I slept well thank you Gerard, I just had slightly cold feet."

Robert looked at Frank when he said this. He looked at Gerard to see if this was code for anything, but Gerard just smiled and rang the bell for Peter. Peter arrived promptly at Gerard's side.

"Yes Sir?"

"Mr. Wentz, please make sure that a hot water bottle is ready for Jamia to take to Mr. Iero's room tonight."

"Very good Sir, oh and Sir? Good to have you back."

Gerard smiled in response.

"It is good to be back Mr. Wentz."

Peter bowed and left the room.

"There, now you should have no problems Frank."

"Thank you Gerard, you did not have to do that."

"Oh no, we cannot have people thinking that we mistreat guests, especially guests that are family."

Robert is shocked at hearing this and then Gerard looks at him and favors him with one of his most beautiful smiles. Robert reaches out and takes Gerard's hand and rubs it affectionately. He forgot how kind and generous Gerard could be. Even in the face of this contest that Gerard gets the low end of the stick on, he still remains as concerned with others as ever. Tears begin to well up in Robert's eyes and he remembers why he fell in love with this man in the first place.

"I love you Gee."

"I love you too Bert."

Robert looks over at Frank and sees that he is smiling at them. Robert returns the smile and then settles down into eating once again.

* * *

It was strange waking up in his bed today. He had on normal bed clothes and the familiar sight of his belongings for the first time in three days. Last night Jamia checked all his wounds and made sure they were healing properly. She smoothed more salve on them and bandaged them once more. He missed Jamia so much and once she finished they just sat and held each other. At one point they both started crying and then laughing and crying again. She tried to apologize to him, but he would have none of it. Even though Gerard did not fully know, he knew what he agreed to with Frank and Robert and there were no regrets. They embraced quietly and stayed like that till they both needed air. After several more times, Jamia helped Gerard change into real bed clothes and tucked him in. She even kissed him on the forehead like a mother. This made him smile and he pulled her down for a real kiss. They messed each other's hair and up with hands and fingers and explored visible and not so visible skin. When it was over, Gerard settled in for real and Jamia blew him a kiss as she closed the door. He passed out immediately.

Gerard slowly sat up. He blinked a couple times and his hand went instinctively to his neck for the manacle that was not there. He rubbed it and actually felt a slight pain of loss. He got up and washed his face in the basin. He then sat down at his dressing table and began to brush his hair. It looked strange, not being long and black, but he kind of liked the red. He just wished it was better shaped. Gerard picked up his scissors and began to turn the haphazard patches into workable parts. He trimmed to make everything even and then wet his hair to see that nothing was sticking up. A nice hot oil treatment would help out too. He would do that tonight after supper and a warm bath. Gerard went to his dressing room and picked out his clothes. He wanted to cover the bandaged, but not so it was noticeable. ‘A light long sleeve shirt would do the trick.' He decided along with a pair of tan pant to match. He dressed quickly and then sat down at the dressing table again. He looked at his reflection. He looked almost normal. Almost, if you did not know what you were looking for that is. Faint lines were on his neck from the manacle as well as his wrist. He touched his neck once more. It felt too bare. He dug around for a scarf and tied it smartly. With pressure on his neck he felt better. Now the question was what to do. He had been given orders for three days, but now he was on his own again. Gerard sighed. It was very confusing. Robert would never fetch him for a meal or anything else. He rose from the table and headed out of his room and down the stairs.

Upon arriving, he saw that both Frank and Robert were there. He saw Robert and smiled. The urge to greet him was too great and he was glad that he did from Robert's reaction. He sat at the table and waited to be served. When Peter brought out his food and placed it in front of him he started to feel more normal. Seeing Robert next to him was like an anchor. Gerard looked across to Frank and noticed he was not paying attention. Another little pain caught him that he did not understand. Robert took that moment to greet Gerard and of course he answered back. He did not feel compelled to say anything else and began eating. When Robert announced that he wanted Gerard to talk as he pleased, he took the opportunity to greet Frank. He guessed he wanted to gauge Frank's reaction, but there was none. The comment about his feet being cold though, Gerard knew exactly what he was referring to. Gerard slept at Frank's feet and on top of them. He kept them warm and now he was gone. It surprised both Robert and Frank when he asked for the hot water bottle and deemed that Frank deserve comfort as family. Considering what Frank put him through the last three days, Gerard did not even think to change his mind. He felt good that he could still take care of Frank when he was not present.

Robert finished eating first and relaxed back in his seat. He lingered over his cup of coffee and asked Gerard what he would like to do today.

"I thought maybe we could go for a nice walk after you finished with your business meeting."

Robert frowned at this and Gerard was puzzled.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, my meeting is not home today, I have to go into town."

"Oh, well then I will just paint till it is time for your return. We can go after that."

"I will not be back till late though, perhaps tomorrow?"

"Yes that will be fine."

Gerard smiled, but his heart was not in it. How could Robert do this when he just got back, so to speak. Gerard excused himself and bowed to each gentleman. He went back up stairs and changed into his painting smock. This required him to remove the long sleeve shirt, but since Robert was leaving it would not matter. He picked up his painters hat. It fit better now with the short hair he noticed. Gerard made his way back down stairs and ducked into the dining room again. He kept his arms behind his back casually and dipped down to kiss Robert goodbye. He left the two men to talk and headed into the library. Gerard closed the door and walked over to his easel. He lifted the cover of his painting and looked at it. The blues and greens swirled together in the way he thought Robert and he did. That was the main attraction to paint this, but right now he did not feel like continuing it. He took the painting down and placed it near the window still covered up. He crossed to the hidden closet on the other side of the room and pulled out a new frame. He rummaged for some new paints and brushes and closed the door. Carrying everything he walked back over and set the blank frame on the easel. Gerard picked up his palette and placed colors on it from the jars. Different shades of red and purple and some black and white for contrast. He picked up one of the brushes and dipped it in water. He blotted it carefully and then chose a color to start. He dipped the brush in the paint and touched the canvas. While he painted, Gerard did not notice the tears falling from his eyes, but the man at the door did and he smiled.

* * *

Robert was a fucking idiot and Frank knew this. He also counted on this to win the contest. What he did not realize is how much he over estimated his opponent. He clearly did not know Gerard as well as Frank did after just three days. If he had, he would have sensed the slight quiver in Gerard's voice when he found out that Robert would be gone most of the day. Why Robert would do that now after not seeing Gerard for three days was beyond him, but Frank would use that to his advantage. He watched as Gerard left, dragging his feet slightly in defeat. Frank engaged Robert in conversation for a while. He found out that the business meeting was about a new venture in soy beans. Robert was doing business as usual not thinking that he could lose all to Frank and that was fine with him. If Robert increased the business profits over the course of the month then when Frank took it over, it would be less work for him. Gerard returned after a time dressed in a long dress style shirt. It was splashed with paint here and there and Frank remembered seeing him in it the first night. He inwardly chuckled at how Gerard held his arms so the bandages would not be seen, but he had nothing to worry about as Robert was still engaged in conversation with Frank and barely leant his cheek for a kiss. This was what Gerard lived with every day and he could already see that Gerard was bored with it. Gerard left the room and Frank finished his coffee. Once done he bid a safe journey to Robert and stated that he would look after things while he was away. Robert smiled, bowed back and thanked him. He watched as Robert collected his coat and hat from Peter and then tipping it to Frank left without another word. Frank sat and brought his hands together with his forefingers steepled. He had to be careful with the way he preceded. He rose and headed down to his room. He grabbed his guitar and headed to the library. The door was mostly closed, but Frank was able to push it open a bit. He saw Gerard by the fireplace painting. He noticed the original canvas was covered and against the wall. He knew that Gerard had started something new. In the light of the window, Frank saw tear tracks on Gerard's cheeks. Gerard was ignoring them in favor of concentration. Frank knew that he was upset from Robert's misunderstood treatment. He thought about pushing the door open and entering, but decided to knock instead. Careful planning made for winning and Frank was all about being the winner.

"Come in."

Frank stuck his head in and saw surprise in Gerard's thought to be careful reaction.

"Frank, what can I do for you?"

"Robert just left and wanted to remind you that he will not be home for afternoon meal or dinner."

Gerard sighed inwardly and then let it go. Rather than leave, Frank entered the room. He ignored Gerard and went over to the fireplace. He carefully placed his guitar next to the chair and sat down. He started tuning it. Out of the corner of his vision he saw that Gerard was watching him. Frank kept his face neutral and concentrated on the tuning pegs and the way the strings felt in his hand. This was his baby. It was all he had when he arrived at the whore house. He treasured it so much that he actually slept with it. He got a lot of shit from the whores for it too. They ridiculed him and called him a pansy. Frank may have been small and looked like he was weak, but this was far from the truth. He survived the streets for three years before the whore house and he would be damned if any of those bitches were going to get the best of him. He decided to own the name and donned his guitar "pansy" as well. The whores were impressed by this defiance and one of them, who was a bit of an artist, painted the name on the body of the guitar. One of the younger whores thought it would be funny and threw glitter on the wet paint. The glitter stuck and it was now there permanently. Once the guitar was tuned, Frank strummed the strings. They rang out in perfect harmony. He began to play a simple tune and for a moment got lost in the music. He remembered a time he was sitting on a dock watching ships go in and out and wondering if he would ever get to travel like that. He got to know a Spanish whore that taught him a few sonatas from her country. They were easy on fingers as she was easy on the eyes. He played for her and in exchange she would brush his hair. He loved the feeling of her fingers running through his locks and he shivered with the memory. Frank's reverie was broken by Gerard's voice.

"Are you cold? I could stoke the fire more and add more wood."

Frank looked up at him and smiled.

"No, I am alright, it was just a memory."

"That was beautiful what you just played."

"Thank you. I see you have started on a new painting. Taking a break from the other one?"

"Not sure, just um, wanted to try something new."

Frank placed his guitar down and walked over to Gerard. He stood on the side and slightly behind him and looked at the canvas. A figure was there with swirls of purple and red around them. Gerard had made both light and dark contrast with the use of black and white. There were colors as dark as bruises and red that was as bright as rivers of blood. The colors circled the figure and were almost trying to envelope them. Frank continued to study the painting and he reached out and touched the figure in the center. That part was dry, but the colors around it were wet and glistening in the fire light. The shadows added to the painting and Gerard was capturing them on the canvas as Frank watched. Gerard chose another brush and, dipping it in red, used it to flick spots of red on the canvas. He lightly smeared the face of the figure with red on its cheek. Watching Gerard paint was intriguing.

* * *

Gerard was trying to concentrate on his painting, but having Frank in the same room made it hard to breathe. It was not that he was concerned that Frank would try something; he knew the contest rules well. He just did not understand why he was here. Why didn't he go back to his room like he did each time before? Perhaps without Gerard there he was bored. After Frank reached out to the canvas, he continued to watch him paint. Gerard did not know where he was going with this painting and Frank was making him more nervous. He chose a small brush and dipped it in black, swirling in a little white. He created a light line across the neck of the figure. He trailed the line down to the end of the canvas. He switched to the purple, not bothering to rinse the brush and drew several lines where the canvas ended and the shape of a pole began to form. Gerard studied it and placed the end of the brush in his mouth. He bit on the wood handle and swirled it around between his lips trying to decide where to go from there. He pulled the brush out of his mouth slowly and added to the canvas then placed the brush back between his lips. Gerard had gotten so lost in his thoughts that he forgot Frank was standing next to him until he heard him clear his throat. Gerard turned to him with the brush still in his mouth.

"Yes, Frank?"

"Um…I was wondering if you would show me the grounds later. I know you wanted to talk a walk earlier with Robert, but it is as good an excuse as any to get out."

Gerard looked at Frank. He chewed on the paint brush handle trying to decide if he could trust Frank. Frank's eyes seemed to be focused on him with sincerity, just flickering down a little. Gerard pursed his lips and thought, ‘what could it really hurt?'

"Sure Frank, I would be happy to show you the grounds. After noon meal perhaps, I need time to get changed and ready."

"Sounds great!"

Frank smiled at Gerard and he relaxed a little. After that Frank went back to playing his guitar and Gerard went back to his painting. They shared a comfortable conversation between the scratching of the brushes and the strumming of the strings. Gerard added another figure to the painting above the first one. It seems to be standing over them and watching. Gerard was pleased with this addition and smiled placing the brush back in his mouth. As he twirled it around he did not see Frank glancing up at him fully concentrating on Gerard's mouth. He also did not see the bulge that Frank's cock was forming in his already too tight pants. Frank covered it with his guitar and just continued to play, counting down the minutes and patiently waiting for their excursion.


	16. Chapter Not Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just my Feelings and views on what is going on so that I don't have long notes in the next chapter, which is coming very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not part of the story, but you can read and please comment with your own feelings.

So I was on the my laptop, which incidentally is nicknamed Gerard from my desktop pic, when the news broke. I was on MCR.com a few minutes before talking to someone. I switched to Facebook and one of the pages made a comment about a new News post. I went over and read it and my heart stopped, or at least it felt like it. I had trouble breathing. I went to Frank's website which connects to his twitter and read the simple line there. I popped to Gerard's and saw his line and the hang man. That is when things really went crazy and Tumbler and Facebook blew up. 

I was at a complete loss for words. I turned my music off and tried to focus. It was not working. I was actually in the middle of working on the next chapter, which will be posted tonight without fail. I stopped writing. I saved and closed it. I closed all the fan fic i was reading or meaning to. I moved all of my pics into a hidden file and took down my desk top. I gathered all my MCR merch and hid them in a draw. Once everything MCR was out of my face, but not my mind of course, I started looking for answers. All at once all the music new feeds posted the same information and the paragraph. That is when it hit me, a paragraph, a fucking paragraph, that was all me got!? I just found out that morning that my children might be taken away from me because i do not have a perfect home. never mind that I don't hit them or hurt them at all. They are happy healthy, well fed, clothed, educated, and loved, but I have toys on my floor so i am an unfit mom. I turned to the music earlier in the day and Famous last Words gave me the courage to fight that it always does. I also wanted to know why 2302 EST!? Why wait till Friday night to drop this on us?! Then stay silent. They is so cowardly. Again I thought they were better then that. In fact i know they are, this is just a bad decision made hastily. No, I wish I was referring to ending the band. I understand bands end and that always sucks, but give a real reason. if it is for personal like spending time with family then fine. If the band is having differences then fine. Any reason is fine, but we deserve one. Twelve years should not equal five lines!

I spent all of Saturday numb, between my kids and MCR I was a wreck. I turned to Greenday for music, and it is good music and I am so happy that Billie Joe has recovered and is rocking again, but it was not the same. I was talking to people all over the world who were devastated and i started hearing about some kids actually killing themselves over this. Now I do not feel that the band is completely responsible, but they have to bear some of it. They know their fan base and it should have been taken into consideration. After a while I calmed down and tried to do some reading, since I could not concentrate on school work. it was hard at first and i stayed away from stories that dealt with the band directly. After a bit though I was feeling a little better. I kept up with Tumbler and Facebook, but I was relaxing a bit more. 

This brings me to today. I talked to my beta Trixgrl and i told her that I was going to continue writing. This morning I finished the next chapter and sent it to her. I am just waiting till she goes over it and i will have it published here. Thank you for reading my MCR Breakup story and I hope you guys keep reading the fic because i owe it to you guys and myself to see this through to the end. I hope you all keep writing and reading other stories too.I love you guys. ^-^

P.S.- Fan fic here did not stop when Fall Out Boy went away and they came back four years later, so who knows right?


	17. A Smoke and A Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard learned a little more about what he is into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you to all who read my last chapter, no chapter. i just needed to get that off my chest in order to continue writing. Thank you too all who commented too. ^-^
> 
> Second, I mentioned that i wanted closure and i got it from Gerard's tweet. if you have not read it, here it is:
> 
> http://www.twitlonger.com/show/n_1rjdh4f
> 
> It is perfect, fucking beautiful, and uniquely Gerard. I can listen to the music again and read the most wonderful meaning in each lyric now. I am glad the band ended, not broke up, before they imploded and destroyed each other. Gerard should never feel like he is acting for himself or us. That part broke my heart. I am breathing again and my creative juices are flowing. I am already working on the next chapter and will most likely have it for your guys as soon as my wonderful beta ***trixgrl*** looks it over. 
> 
> I will leave you now with this, please don't stop writing or reading. It is part of who we are and Gerard and Frank would not like to see us lose this. Granted maybe not writing about them getting on, but hey no one is perfect and it is called _Fan Fiction_ for a reason. My Chemical Romance will live in our hearts always as well the band members, all of them past and present and remember what Gee said;
> 
>  
> 
> _"My Chemical Romance is done. But it can never die._  
>  It is alive in me, in the guys, and it is alive inside all of you.  
> I always knew that, and I think you did too.
> 
>  
> 
> _Because it is not a band-_  
>  it is an idea.
> 
>  
> 
> _Love,_  
>  Gerard"
> 
>  
> 
> I love you guys. ^-^

The bath felt good and it was a good idea too. The water was perfumed with oil and it felt luxurious on Gerard’s skin. He opted for the hottest water that he could stand and no bath shirt. The sensation of the cold of the vessel and the heat of the water sent ripples up his spine. He poured the water over the top of his head and giggled at the red color that ran down his face and into the water. After the bath he wrapped himself in a warm robe and snuggled into the bed. He lounged and stretched on the bed like a cat enjoying a well-placed sunbeam. He let out a sound like a purr and heard a giggle from the door. Jamia had just arrived with more towels for his hair. The color was in danger of staining everything that was white. Gerard sat up and let Jamia blot his hair to prevent any extra staining from happening. He turned and grinned at her and kissed her nose. She smiled and went to the dressing room to get his clothes.

”So not that I mind, but shouldn’t you be attending to Frank right now?”

”He is taking his own bath at the moment so he does not need me.”

”Oh.”

Jamia brought Gerard his clothes and she began to redress his wounds. All pretense of being naked in front of her had gone out the window long ago so modesty was not necessary. It was pretty much routine since yesterday, checking for infection, using salve, and wrapping clean bandages. Except for the hangman, all the wounds were starting to lose their bright red anger. Some of them were not that deep and they would fade into scars. Jamia studied the hangman as she spread the salve on it.”

”I don’t mean to be rude Gerard, but what was the point of the letters?”

”I am not sure, only that I had to guess the word before he finished drawing.”

Gerard looked up and winced a little as she brushed a spot that was deeper than the others.

”The morbid thing is that if it were not my flesh, I think it would be an interesting game. I thought about playing it with Robert.”

Jamia looked up at Gerard as she started to wrap the cloth around his thigh.

”What are you going to do about tonight?”

Gerard knew that she was voicing her concern for when he went to bed with Robert.

”I will wear a long dressing gown to bed that covers the entire body. If he wants to make love, I will just claim cold and stay under the quilt. I’ll keep the lamps dim too.”

”You do not think he will notice? What if he wants to do something else?”

”Then I will distract him.”

Gerard said that last part with a wink and a nudge to Jamia. She laughed lightly and nudged him back. Jamia gathered up the rest of the healing supplies, kissed Gerard gently on the lips and left to tend to Frank. Gerard tested the bandages and feeling secure he began to get dressed. Since it was just he and Frank, he did not bother with a long sleeve shirt. He wanted to enjoy the sun on his skin and warm his bones a bit. Gerard placed the light green gauze over his back and began to close the buttons. As he worked his way up, he stopped at the bandages on his stomach. He still didn’t understand what they were. ‘Perhaps I can ask Frank now’ he thought as he continued past them.

Once he was dressed, Gerard made his way down to the dining room. It was just before noon and the table was not yet set, but he had a craving for something and wanted to add it to the menu. He entered the kitchen and saw the cook and his underlings getting ready to serve.

”Master Way, what can we do fer ya this fine mornin?”

”I was wondering if you could add something to the menu for dinner?”

”What were ya thinkin?”

”Strawberries are in season, and I would like a strawberry rhubarb cobbler.”

”Very good Master Way, we will git on that.”

”Thank you.”

”Master Way…are ya feelin a right?”

Gerard looked at the cook and then saw that his gaze was on the bandages that both arms were wrapped in. Gerard looked up and cleared his throat. He was frozen as to what explanation he should give if any. He was about to say something when the cook lifted his hand and stopped him.

”Ya know Master Way, I have bin in service here a long time. I watched Master McCracken grow up as well as Master Iero. I was here before they were born too.”

Gerard looked at the older man sagely. Now he understood. He knew what was going on. It actually felt good to know that he was not alone, but what exactly did that mean? The cook pulled a stool up to the cutting block and Gerard sat down. He poured steaming water over top of aromatic tea leaves and placed the cup in front of him. Gerard inhaled the aroma and detected the lavender and chamomile. He visibly relaxed as the cook began to speak.

”Ya know, it’s hard to stay quiet sometimes. Being a servant all my life, I see so much and sometimes I wanna say something, but I know it an’t my place. I do have to say that ya look a little more banged up than the last Mistress, but it is only the beginning. I’m sure Master Iero will figure things out next time.”

Gerard blinked at this comment. What was Frank supposed to figure out?

”Tell me um…”

”Jimmy if ya please sir.”

”Jimmy, was it…was it this bad last time?”

Jimmy put down the knife he was using and wiped his hands on a nearby towel. He pulled out a pipe and a bag of tobacco. Carefully he pinched some out of the bag and pushed it into the pipe. He took a stick from the woodpile and placed it into the fire place. He brought the pipe to his mouth and used the fire to light the tobacco. He puffed a few times till it caught and began to smolder. He took in a deep breath along with contents and exhaled it in the form of a white cloud over his head. Gerard sat fascinated at the ritual. Jimmy looked at Gerard for a moment and then handed the pipe to him. Gerard gingerly took it and placed it in his mouth. He had not smoked since he was a teenager and rebelling against everything. He inhaled deeply and tasted the whiskey soaked into the tobacco. It was incredibly satisfying. He took one more puff and then handed it back. Jimmy smiled and clamped it between his teeth and grinned.

”You remind me of the Mistress, no disrespect o' course, she was pale with strong features and she was also creative. She never looked down at us or truly treated us as servants. She was kind and took care of us. We all were on her side during the contest. We did not mind either of the men, but we all loved and wanted to protect her. I have spoken to Jamia and asked her to tell me whats bin goin on. The other night she came cryn to me about what Master Iero had done to ya. She thought you was dead. I told her that Master Iero would have no course to kill ya, but that you were probably pretty hurt. He seems a feisty one.”

Gerard sighed and touched one of the bandages. He winced slightly and thought about the word under it. Frank was possessive of him already, but that did not mean that he had to give in right? He remembered what happened later on that night and a pink rose up his neck at the thought. It was his doing, his choice, not Frank’s in that case. Gerard still did not understand why. Jimmy cleared his throat and brought Gerard back to the present.

”I don’t envy ya one bit Master Way, but I gotta tell ya that yer stronger than Master Iero thinks ya are. You may cave a little, but I donna think he will break ya, unless ya chose to be.”

Gerard looked at Jimmy at his last comment.

”Why would I want to be broken?”

Jimmy sighed and took a few puffs before directing the pipe end towards Gerard in the manner of a pointing stick.

”Lets just say that sometimes in situations like this we find out that we are something different than we thought we were.”

”Did the Mistress find this out?”

Jimmy smiled at Gerard.

”If ya done wit ya tea Master Way, I need ta shoo ya out so I can finish with the noon meal.”

Gerard sighed and drank the rest of the tea. He handed the cup back to Jimmy and Jimmy clasped his hand around Gerard’s after removing the cup from it. Gerard smiled at the gesture and slid from the stool. He gave Jimmy one last smile as he left the room. He walked out of the dining room and into the hall. He stood and looked out one of the windows. There was a light breeze outside that made the trees rustle quietly. A few birds flew from perch to perch. Even though Gerard could not hear them, he knew they were singing to each other. He looked forward to going outside and hearing them. He was so engrossed in the scene that he jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his back. Gerard stood up and saw Frank next to him smiling. He removed his hand from Gerard’s back and offered his arm. Gerard laughed and carefully slipped a bandaged arm into Frank’s. Frank delicately patted the arm and they walked into the dining room together.

* * *

It was just after noon and Robert was finishing his meal when a few gentlemen walked in and acknowledged him. He stood and bowed to them and they in return. The taller blond spoke up first.

”Robert, how has it been that we have not seen you in so long?”

”Well you know, business is strong this time of year, so I have been kept quite busy.”

”I’ll bet that beautiful fiancé has also been keeping you busy."

Robert turned to address the second gentleman.

”That he has, going on and on about the wedding plans. Between him and my mom I get no peace.”

The third gentleman smiled at this.

”I remember those days, most of it seemed to be utter nonsense, but in the end it made my wife happy so I just went with it. Their happiness is what matters most right?”

”Especially if you want to be happy in the bed chamber.”

Once again the second man piped up with the taunt in his voice and all of the men laughed at this. He spoke up once more.

”But seriously Robert, how is he there? Is he demure like a true lady or is there a hellcat under the surface?”

Robert smiled and shook his head..

”Nope, sorry to disappoint, but Gerard is as sweet as any maiden could be.”

”Shame, I always hoped there was a hidden side for you that we did not get to see.”

”Honestly Gentlemen, I would not want it any other way.”

The men exchanged a few more pleasantries and then went to their own table to eat. Robert sat down again and thought about what he had just said. He did love Gerard sweet and simple as he was. No surprises to worry about, just what was in front of him. He gathered up his satchel and headed out the door to his next meeting. 

* * *

It was still strange to accept Gerard sitting across from him during meals. Even though it was only three days he liked being able to look down at Gerard as he ate off the floor. Gerard seemed to be back to himself once more and was engaged in conversation about anything with Frank. He would have preferred the quiet himself, but with Robert’s order, Gerard was free to speak as he pleased once again. The ball gag burned in Frank’s pocket. He did not know why he brought it with him, it was of no use, but he pocketed it anyway. Right now he wished that he could order Gerard to come to him and he would shove it in his mouth and strap it tightly behind his head.

”So are you ready?”

Frank blinked, Gerard had asked him a question and he missed it.

”I’m sorry, I was caught up in my own thoughts Gerard, would you repeat that please?”

Gerard laughed lightly again and Frank wanted to rip the sound out of his throat. How dare he laugh at him!

”I asked if you were ready for our stroll.”

Frank calmed down when he realized it was a simple question.

”Oh yes, of course, shall we?”

Frank rose first and then Gerard. Mr. Wentz met them at the door and handed Frank his coat and helped Gerard with his. He led them through the kitchen to the back entrance of the garden. Frank watched as Gerard smiled and waved to the cook and other servants. They all smiled and waved back and the cook winked at him. This really pissed Frank off! Who was that servant to be so friendly to _his_ Gee? He heard Gerard make a comment at how good things smelled in there and how wonderful the meal was. The cook thanked him, but said it was his pleasure. When they exited, Gerard called the cook by name and that was it for Frank. Once they were away from the door Frank grabbed Gerard’s wrist and pulled him to the side of the house. He slammed him against the wall and growled low in his throat. He loved how Gerard’s eyes went wide and had that fear, that he loved so much, bubble to the surface.

”What the fuck was that Gerard huh? Since when are you so friendly with the servants and how do you know the cook’s name?! “

”I-I-I-I asked him t-to make a pie this m-m-morning and asked f-f-for it.”

Frank continued to crowd Gerard against the wall weighing what he just said. It seemed innocent enough and the cook was old so Frank couldn’t see Gerard with him in another manner, but the familiarity still bugged him. He reached up and ran a hand over Gerard’s cheek. Gerard moved into it a little, but still kept his guard up.

”Okay, sorry for over reacting, I just wanted to make sure that you were being true to Robert still."

Frank was shocked when Gerard scoffed at him.

”I hardly think I am being true to Robert when I was with you for the past three days.”

Frank did not appreciate that tone coming out of Gerard. He grabbed his face and squeezed hard. Gerard winced at the pain.

”The contest we are in is an acceptable contract. Any dalliances outside of it still count as adultery! Besides I have not taken any liberties yet. Why Gerard would you like me to?”

The way Frank now pitched his voice he could see a change come over Gerard’s body. Gerard stiffened more in his hand, but something else was there. Frank smirked and pressed the issue further. While he did this he slowly forced Gerard to his knees.

”Were you waiting for me to do that Gerard? Were you afraid of it? Did you and Robert fuck the first night so I couldn’t be the first? Was it good? Was it all you dreamed it would be?”

Sarcasm dripped from his voice and Frank was loving the effect it was having on Gerard. Gerard did not even notice when his knees touched the ground. When Frank mentioned Robert he saw something else flicker in Gerard’s eyes. Frank lit up at this. If he gauged it correctly, they did have sex and it did sucked. He could not help but to crow inwardly. He pushed Gerard further.

”You know Gerard, I cannot wait till these three days are over. Then I can have you back and remind you why you belong to me. Would you like that Gee?”

Frank watched as Gerard shivered at his nickname.

”Wow Gee, shivering with anticipation already? Maybe I shouldn’t wait. Maybe I should just take you right here huh? You would like that wouldn’t you Gee? Just push you on all fours and push right into you. Make you scream like a whore.”

Frank pushed at Gerard’s now flush face and forced him to the ground. He moved behind him and pushed his groin into the clothed ass. Gerard gasped to find that Frank was hard and he knew that he could feel his cock through the barely there pants he was wearing. Frank grabbed Gerard’s hips and slammed into him again. This time Gerard groaned out and Frank grabbed his hair and pulled him back so that he was sitting in his lap.

”Feels so good Gee, even though clothes.”

Frank reached around and grabbed Gerard’s clothed cock. He rubbed it and created the friction that he knew Gerard wanted. Gerard moaned obscenely and pushed back against Frank’s cock. Frank pushed forward and ground up in reaction.

”Listen to you, God you want it so bad don’t you Gee? You can’t even wait for Robert to get home can you? I should take you shouldn’t I? Robert would never have to know. It would be so easy. Just a little cloth separating us.”

Frank continued to rub Gerard as his breathing increased. Gerard kept pushing and grounding down and Frank watched, loving the way Gerard was going to pieces. He knew that Gerard was close so he pushed it one step further. He wretched Gerard’s head back to his and kissed him hard pushing his way into Gerard’s open, panting mouth. That was all Gerard needed and he came shaking on top of Frank. The wetness bloomed under Frank’s hand and he smiled into the kiss. Gerard was desperate now, pushing further into the kiss like he needed Frank to breathe. For a moment Frank allowed Gerard to take over and enjoy the warmth of his mouth. Then he pushed his head back away and with it Gerard on all fours again. He ground into Gerard’s ass hard and pulled at his hips like he was fucking him. It was not long till Frank came as well. He lay panting on Gerard’s back.

”Fuck Gee, not even inside of you yet and your already wrecked. Now I really cannot wait.”

Frank got up and fixed his pants. He left Gerard on the ground trying to catch his breath. Once Frank straightened his hair again he held his hand out for Gerard. 

”Up up now, shall we continue our walk?”

Gerard looked at him, but took his hand anyway. Frank helped Gerard rise and watched as Gerard brushed his legs off, the two marks on his knees standing out. Gerard fixed his own hair and then stepped next to Frank. Frank began to ask questions about the garden as if nothing happened. Gerard fell into the conversation and answered them all. Frank was pleased with this afternoon’s event. He did not even mind walking in his now sticky pants. They stopped at the vegetable patch and Gerard picked a few ripe strawberries. He bit into one of them and the juice ran down his chin a little. He looked at Frank and Frank laughed. He handed Frank a strawberry and they talked and ate while they continued to the flower garden. Frank picked a daisy for Gerard and Gerard put it in his hair and smiled. Frank felt his heart jump at the sight of the smile. He did not understand why Gerard looked so innocent at that moment. Frank shook it off and they walked out of the garden to the pond. The ducks were splashing around and they sat on the bench and watched for a bit. It was as if what happened in the garden did not faze him at all. Frank was puzzled by this and realized that it may take more than he thought to break Gerard. Not that he was not up to the challenge; in fact he was quite looking forward to it. They walked back to the house and entered through the front door. Mr. Wentz took their coats and they headed to the library to warm up. Gerard sat down in front of the fire and Frank picked up Pansy and began to play a soft melody.

Frank noticed after a bit that Gerard had dosed off. He stopped playing and looked at Gerard. He still had the stains on his knees although his pants were now dry from the fire. He also still had the daisy in his hair and a pale trail from the strawberry juice on his chin. Frank walked over to him and leaned in. He licked the juice off of Gerard’s chin and then stood up again. He left Gerard there as he headed back to the Eastern Hall to get ready for dinner.


	18. I Saw Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Gerard and Frank make it to dinner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a recreational writer I consider myself an artist of sorts. I am sure that those who paint or draw have experienced when the art takes over and goes in a direction that they were not heading in, but come out beautiful just the same. That is what happened with this chapter. I did not understand it at first, but I did not question it either. The only thing I wanted to control was the end and I think I managed that well enough.
> 
> The next two or three chapters are going to deal with Bert pretty much. After he has an epiphany he will be spending a lot of time with Gerard and your guys will see what makes them tick as a couple. Thank you for being patient with me and my round about way of getting there. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and please keep the comments coming too. I am having so much fun reading and answering them back and I will always answer back. ^-^

”Master Way, Master Way,”

Gerard was in the middle of a peaceful dream when he started to shake, well not shake in a bad way, it was gentle and slowly he realized it was external. He opened his eyes and saw Peter looking slightly concerned. He smiled at Peter and stretched a bit. Peter straightened up and smiled back,

”Master Way, welcome back from your slumber, it is nearly time for dinner. You may want to freshen up a bit from your walk with Master Iero.”

Gerard nodded in agreement and left the library and headed to his room. Once there he splashed some clean water on his face and felt a little stubble, he would have to shave tonight. He did not have to often, but once in a while it would creep up on him. Gerard went into the dressing room for something less formal for dinner. He remembered the cobbler he asked to be made by Jimmy and his mouth started to water a bit. Then he remembered what happened with Frank in the garden and his heart sank. Why didn’t he stop him? It is not even his three days? Is he in breach of the contract? Should he say something? 

All these thoughts run through Gerard’s head. He touches his pants and, although they are dry, he can feel the crust of the cum on them. He strips them off along with his undergarment. He can see the stain setting in and he pours water onto the area on each piece of clothing. He sets them near the fire to dry. Gerard removes his shirt and wraps his dressing gown around himself while he finds something else to wear, when there is a knock on the door. Gerard ties the sash around the gown and crosses to the door. He opens it and is surprised to see Frank. Frank’s smiling at first, but it falters as he looks at Gerard and sees what he is wearing. 

”Hey Gerard, I was going to see if you were ready for dinner and accompany you since Robert still isn’t home yet.”

Gerard looks at Frank, but like the stroll it seems to be a genuine gesture. Gerard quickly decides what to say next, but it comes out as…

”Oh thanks Frank, I’m not ready yet, but you can wait if you want.”

’What the fuck?’ Gerard thought, as he stepped aside and let Frank walk into the room. HIS ROOM! Gerard hardly lets Robert in here and he is opening up to Frank completely. He must have lost his mind over the past three days. That could be the only explanation for what he was doing. He offered Frank a chair, but Frank opted to sit on the edge of the bed claiming that Gerard needed the seat to finish dressing. Gerard acquiesced and told Frank he would be done momentarily. He sat down at the dressing table with his back to Frank. He took the pins out of his hair from earlier and brushed it out removing the knots that Frank had caused earlier that day. Frank was just to the side of the mirrors position and he still smiled while he watched Gerard. Gerard finished brushing and reset the hair to look right. He picked up the charcoal and smudged some under his eyes. This made them stand out more. Once this was done he lined his lips a bit and then checked his handy work in the mirror. Gerard rose and turned to Frank. Frank was staring at Gerard with amusement.

”I just have to get dressed now and then I will be done. Are you sure you want to wait for me?”

Frank just chuckled.

”Baby, I have all the time in the world to wait for you.”

He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows. Gerard could not help, but laugh at this display of blatant crowing. It was like when the birds vie for the attention of him when he is tossing crumbs. Before Gerard realized what he was doing, he leaned in a kissed Frank on the cheek. Frank seemed to be stunned and he raised a hand to touch his face. Gerard held his composure and he headed into the dressing room. 

* * *

’What the fuck was that!?’ Frank stood and watched Gerard walk into his dressing room. Frank’s hand was still on his cheek. Gerard walked by one of the lamps in his room and a silhouette was cast by the light of his body under his gown. Gerard was oblivious of Frank watching the curve of his waist and his ass as he swayed unconsciously. Frank had observed this when he was walking with Gerard earlier. It was the air of confidence that he possessed and it is what Frank wanted to break the most. It was what caused him to lose control and hurt Gerard more then he should have. Not that he did not enjoy it, it was the best blood play he had experienced in years, but he knew he had gone too far and had almost no desire to stop. He cannot even remember what caused him to. All he knew was the feel of Gerard helpless before him writhing in agony and begging him to stop. It was music to his ears and hot blood to his cock. Even now he could feel the blood rushing as he relived the screams in his mind. Frank let out a low growl in his throat. He wanted to rush Gerard and knock him down. Flip him over and rip open his gown and expose him. He wanted to use the sash to tie him to the chair and use if in any way he wanted to. Frank started to pant visibly. He was actually shaking. He started to lick his lips, which were now dry and his cock was painfully hard and straining against the cloth. Gerard chose that exact moment to emerge from the dressing room. He closed the door and locked it. He extinguished the lamp near the door and started back to Frank. He watched as Gerard looked at Frank and his smile faltered. He stopped and studied him for a second. Frank knew that he was shaking and he saw the concern grow in Gerard’s eyes. Gerard was to him in three strides. He touched Frank’s cheek and pulled back quickly as he felt the flesh burning up.

”Frank! Frankie! Are you alright? What is wrong, you are shaking and burning to the touch! Please talk to me!”

Frank tried to answer Gerard, but he could feel his tongue swelling up in his mouth. Never had a memory affected him so much let alone a person for that matter. Frank started to have trouble breathing and the strain of his cock was not matching the strain of his pants.

”C-C-Can’t b-b-breathe…”

Gerard panicked now and Frank saw his eyes drift to the drape that would call Mr. Wentz in to aid him. Then he looked back at Frank and he could tell that Gerard was trying to quickly process what he should do. Frank saw something flash quickly in Gerard’s eyes and he grabbed the front of Frank’s shirt and ripped it open. Frank gasped in surprise as Gerard stepped back and looked at him. Frank looked down at his chest and saw that his skin was bright red. This could not be good at all. He still could not breathe properly. Suddenly Gerard was on his knees in front of Frank and he was ripping open his pants. The redness had continued down his legs and was still hot to the touch. Frank looked at Gerard and wondered what he could be thinking. Meanwhile the scene in Frank’s head was increasing in magnitude. He could hear Gerard’s screams as if he was right in front of him. He could feel the blood running through his hands slick and warm. He lifted his hand up and swore that he could see it.

”I see red.”

”Frank?”

”I see red Gee, and it is so warm.”

Gerard moved his gaze from Frank and he followed what he thought Frank was looking at. Frank vaguely saw the tub, still full from the early morning, which Gerard used to clean up from his painting. Gerard rose in front of Frank and walked over to it. He picked up the pitcher used to fill the basin and he gathered water in it. Frank watched in a haze of red as Gerard walked back to him. That was the last thing that Frank saw because the next moment the red was gone and he was soaked.

”What the fuck Gerard?! Why the fuck did you just try to drown me?!”

Frank was sputtering from the perfumed water that Gerard just unceremoniously threw on him. He pushed Gerard hard and he lost his balance and fell to the floor. The pitcher hit the ground, but did not break, and tumbled away. Frank was growling now loudly. He leaped onto Gerard and pinned him down by his wrists. He stared at him pissed off dripping water and, 'what was this shit', oil down onto Gerard’s chest. Gerard lay there petrified and tried to rattle of an explanation.

”F-F-Frank, you were n-n-not responding and your skin w-w-was all red and hot. I th-thought cooling you down would w-w-w-work.”

”And this was your fucking brilliant idea? To throw your disgusting bath water at me?!”

”I-I-It was all I had, either th-that or pick you u-u-up and throw y-y-you in”

Frank growled more at the thought of Gerard man handling him. He could see the logic in it, but he was not going to let Gerard know that.

”Well now thanks to your fucking stupid idea, my clothes are ripped and I smell like, what the fuck is this stuff anyway?”

”Oil made from Pansies in the garden.”

Gerard was calming down now and starting to talk normal, rational, logical, and Frank was not having it. As he pushed Gerard further into the ground he noticed that Gerard just realized that Frank was practically naked on top of him and with a still half hard cock. Frank also noticed that he was sitting right over top of Gerard’s groin and that he could feel his own cock twitching against the pressure of his body. He smirked down at Gerard and watched as Gerard’s eyes widened filling up with fear again. Frank ground down hard against Gerard and elicited a groan from him.

”Gee Gerard, if you wanted me, you didn’t have to go through all this, all you had to do was ask.”

Gerard looked at Frank now and a fire lit in his eyes. Frank was surprised at this. Gerard was actually pissed at him. Frank kept up his smirk and watched as Gerard got more angry at his comment.

”Fuck, really Frank!? I was fucking concerned about you! You said you couldn’t fucking breathe! I was trying to help you, you stupid son of a bitch!”

This set Frank off. No one called him fucking names like that! He pulled a hand off of Gerard’s wrist and slapped him hard in the face. Gerard jerked and brought the released hand to his cheek. Frank quickly back handed the other side and then repeated the first slap.

”YOU FUCKING BITCH! DO NOT EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! I AM YOUR FUCKING MASTER AND YOU WILL RESPECT ME OR I WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE MEANING OF PAIN!”

Frank grabbed Gerard by the hair and lifter him up. He dragged him to the bed with Gerard kicking and screaming and threw him on the bed. Gerard tried to get off the other side, but Frank was too quick and he grabbed the back of Gerard’s shirt and ripped it with the momentum of pulling him back. Frank scrambled on top of Gerard again and pulled his boot knife out. He sliced the front of Gerard’s shirt and threw it to the side. He held it under Gerard’s chin and Gerard stopped moving and just quivered as the blade was grazed down his neck and chest and stopped over his heart. Frank stood the knife on point and held it in place. He twirled it and added some pressure. A small bead of blood welled up under it and ran down Gerard’s right side. Gerard just whimpered. Frank spoke with patience and a calm voice.

”Now Gee, perhaps you have forgotten the lessons that I taught you these last three days. Do you need a quick refresher? I’ll tell you what, I’m gonna ask you three questions and if you answer them correctly I will let you go, but each wrong answer there will be a punishment okay?”

Frank watched as Gerard sobbed and slowly nodded.

”Good. First question; what is my name?”

Frank listened as Gerard said, ‘Frank’. He smiled at him and began to push the knife in further. More blood pooled and Gerard started to scream again. Frank lifted the point to his neck in a warning to shut him up. Gerard obeyed and stifled his voice.

”Well that was a wrong answer, shall we try again? What is my name?”

”S-S-S-S-S-Sir.”

”Or?”

”M-M-M-Master.”

”Very good, now hold still and don’t move.”

Frank took the knife point and began to carve a small flame above Gerard’s left nipple. To his delight Gerard did not move and swallowed the scream in his throat. When he was done with part of it, he asked the next question.

”Okay, What am I to you?”

Gerard spoke family out loud. Frank shook his head.

”Sorry Gee, wrong answer, try again.”

Before Gerard could speak Frank pushed the knife once again into the wound over his heart. A small stream of blood was flowing now and it was staining the quilt below them. Frank lifted the knife and licked it clean with a flourish. Gerard’s eyes watered with the pain he could not voice. This time he answered correctly.

”M-M-M-Master.”

Frank smiled at Gerard and he continued to finish carving the flame. The blood from the carving mixed with the blood from gash over the heart and when Gerard took a deep painful breath, the rivulet ran down his stomach and collected in his navel. Frank watched this with fascination and licked his lips. He leaned down and lapped the blood up, sucking at the skin and dipping his tongue in. Gerard shuddered at the touch of his tongue and it made Frank smile.

”Mmmm, taste so good Gee. Just one more question now. If you get it right, there will be a prize for you, but if you get it wrong there will be death for you.”

Frank placed the knife back in the gash over Gerard’s heart and held it in his fist to prove that he was not joking. Gerard was silent now except for his breathing, which was growing heavy. Frank also noticed that Gerard was semi hard and this pleased him to no end.

”Alright Gee, here we go; what do I call you?”

Frank studied Gerard as he processed the question and carefully came up with what he thought was the right answer. Frank held the knife, not wavering, in the same place and waited for Gerard to speak. As he watched Gerard opened his mouth to speak, a letter forming on his lips, Frank lowered the blade down to make contact with the broken skin. Instead of speaking though, Gerard closed his mouth and looked at Frank. He stared at Frank with water in his eyes and running down his cheeks. With slow deliberate movement he started to shift and push up on his elbows. Frank still held the knife, but allowed the movement, curious to see what he was doing. Gerard kept shifting till he was sitting up, all the while not breaking eye contact with Frank. Keeping the knife pointed at his heart Frank rose up on his knees and allowed Gerard to pull his legs out from beneath him. Gerard rose up on his own knees and pressed towards Frank unmindful of the knife pushing slightly into his chest. He draped both arms over Frank’s shoulders and pressed in even further. The knife point was now slightly embedded in the open wound and Frank could see Gerard swallowing the pain. His cock twitched at this thought and began to harden again. Gerard leaned over to brush his lips against Frank’s ear and whispered.

_”Yours”_

Frank let go of the knife and as Gerard straightened up again it dropped out of his chest and onto the bed. Gerard looked at Frank and Frank nodded. It was with that small gesture that Gerard crashed his lips into Frank’s and brought their chests flush against each other. Frank brought his arms around Gerard’s waist and pulled them even closer. Gerard’s lips were warm and soft as they moved against his. He prodded at them with his tongue and was granted access into Gerard’s warm mouth. This allowed a moan to escape Gerard’s throat and made Frank tighten his grip even further. He brought a hand up to run through Gerard’s hair and grabbed a fist full. He disconnected the kiss and pushed Gerard’s head aside and latched onto the side of his neck. He bit and licked his way up to Gerard’s ear and bit the lobe hard. With nothing trapping it, the noise from Gerard sounded wanton and desperate. He licked the shell and felt Gerard shake and grow rock hard against him. Frank pulled away from Gerard and looked at him. He was flush and his chest was red from a mix of his lust and the blood. Frank ran a hand down the chest then brought the hand to Gerard’s face. He stroked his cheek, leaving a bloody hand print in its wake.

”Mine Gee, you are mine, do not ever fucking forget it again.”

”Yes Master, I promise I will not.”

Frank smiled at this answer. This was turning out to be a better fucking day than he ever imagined it would be.


	19. And Really Bad Eggs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert and Gerard Together At Last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone! Here is my Easter Egg for you, back to back chapters. Here is the first one and the next one should be on later tonight. Finally you get to see Bert and Gerard together.
> 
> So I am sure by now has read Gee's long love letter, tweet, to us and now we finally see that Frank has broken the silence. Hearing from him has continued to settle my mind of what they have chosen to do. Gerard seems to be happier now like a weight has been lifted. Maybe he will be able to finally enjoy his own music. Also just for additional information. Frank is going on tour with MSI as part of Death Spells with Dewees. 
> 
> So everyone seems to be trying to move on and i am seeing more fan fics created and continued so i am especially happy that we have started to move on and remember that we can keep the band alive still through music and fan fic, hey it worked for Fall Out Boy right?
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and please comment when you can. ^-^

”Welcome home Master McCracken”

”It is good to be home Mr. Wentz. Can you tell me where my lovely fiancé is?"

”Master Way is in the Library with Master Iero.”

Robert could not keep the concern hidden from his face. ‘What was Gerard doing with Frank?’ Bert came up with all sorts of scenarios as he made his way out of the foyer to the main hall. He looked briefly in the dining room and saw that the dinner dishes had yet to be cleared. There was a place for two people and one of them was his place. ‘Who was sitting in his place?’ Gerard would not have done this so it had to be Frank. They had eaten a cobbler of some sort along with their tea and sandwiches. Bert went in and dipped his hand into the pan. He came up with the interior of the cobbler and stuck his finger in his mouth. He tasted strawberries and something slightly tangy. It was good, as was all of Jimmy’s cooking, and he scooped himself out some using one of Gerard’s plates. He took a heaping bite and savored the flavor imagining how happy Gerard must have been to have strawberries at the peak of the season. He remembered the walk in the garden that Gerard wanted to take today. That is most likely where he got the idea for the cobbler. Robert sighed as he licked the last of the cobbler off of the fork and put the plate down. He poured himself a cup of tea from the still warm pot and carried it out of the room. He looked down the darkened East Hallway where Frank was residing during this pointless contest. Robert knew it was pointless because he knew Gerard would always come back to him. It was just to satisfy Frank’s warped idea of justice. Robert made his way down the West Hallway towards the Library. He figured that Gerard had been pining away and painting all afternoon waiting for Robert to come home. While this thought grazed through his mind he was very surprised to hear Gerard’s muffled laughter coming from the closed Library doors. Robert cocked an eyebrow and started to knock, but then he remembered it was his house and he could go where he pleased. He opened the door and stopped at the sight before him.

Frank was sitting on his knees in front of Gerard while Gerard was standing next to his easel with a canvas that was covered in paper. There was a gallows drawn on it with a partially created man being hung. Under the man were lines, of which some had letters written on them. Robert looked at the letters; S O _ I _ O _ U _. Gerard was laughing at Frank to the point of turning red. Gerard’s arms were covered in bandages as well as his chest which was exposed from the open shirt he was wearing that was clearly missing buttons. Neither man had noticed Robert yet so he cleared his throat. They both looked up and Gerard stopped laughing.

”Soliloquy.”

Gerard and Frank looked at Robert and then at each other.

”That is the word correct?”

”Yes that is correct Robert.”

”No fair! He was not even playing!”

Robert was taken back at the childish way Frank folded his arms and huffed his displeasure at Robert knowing the word. Robert stepped forward and walked up to Gerard. He ran his hand over the bandages and Gerard winced.

"Gee, what happened to you?”

Gerard looked at Robert with wide eyes and then looked at Frank. Frank dropped his arms and sighed.

”Gerard insisted on going for a walk in the garden after you left alone. I offered to go with him, but he declined. My guess is that he missed you and wanted time to himself. Anyway, for whatever reason he decided to walk along the short wall that goes by my window where the roses are and he lost his balance and fell into them. I saw him as I was reading by the window and rushed outside. He was pretty badly scratched up. I had Jamia bring him to his room and she washed out the cuts and bandaged them. Some of them were superficial, but some were deep. I gave Jamia a special salve to rub onto them, but he has to keep them bandaged properly until they heal or they could get infected.”

Robert turned from Frank’s explanation to Gerard. Gerard just looked down at his feet.

”It was silly of me to be on the wall in the first place, but I guess I just missed you so much that I wasn’t thinking.”

A bloom of red crept over Gerard as he continued looking at his feet. Robert smiled and lifted Gerard’s chin.

”My silly little Gee.”

He kissed Gerard sweetly on the lips and then looked at Frank.

”Thank you Frank for taking care of Gerard. I know it is not your turn in this contest, but I do appreciate it. Now I will get him out of your hair.”

Frank got up from the floor and brushed his knees off. He turned and picked up a guitar that was hidden on the other side of the chair and made his way to the door.

”It was no trouble Robert, no trouble at all. See you two at supper.”

With that Frank left the room and Gerard and Robert were alone. Gerard threw his arms around Robert neck and planted a deep kiss into his lips. Robert was taken back by the strong gesture and pushed Gerard back.

”Whoa Gee, what is that all about? Those aren’t my sweet Gee kisses?”

Gerard looked at him and blushed.

”I-I-I just missed you that is all.”

Robert lifted Gerard’s hand and kissed it gently. He patted it and led them out of the Library and to the stairs. They climbed the stairs together till they got to the top. Gerard was pulling Robert to his room and this made Robert laugh.

”Gee, we have to get ready for supper now.”

”I just thought you could help me since I have these bandages to deal with.”

”Of course dear.”

Gerard led Robert into his room and instead of allowing him to sit in a chair he brought him to the edge of his bed. Robert was a bit puzzled, but sat down. Gerard stood in front of him and began to remove his shirt. Robert watched as the delicate fabric fell to the floor behind his fiancé. He looked up and Gerard was smiling at him. Robert smiled back and Gerard stepped closer. Gerard took both of Robert’s hands and placed them on the front of his trousers. Robert began to undo the clasp and ease them down over Gerard’s hips and thighs. He felt the warmth from Gerard’s skin as his hand slipped over them. This made Robert breakout into a sweat. He looked up at Gerard again and Gerard leaned down and pressed their lips together. Without any warning he pushed Robert down and crawled on top of him. Robert’s eyes went wide to see Gerard atop him like a woman. He tried to get up, but Gerard was using his weight to hold him down.

”Gee, what are you doing? We have to get ready for supper.”

”I really missed you Bert.”

Gerard brought his hands down to either side of Robert’s head and pressed another deep kiss to his lips. He ground his hips into Robert, which made him let out a gasp. Gerard took advantage of this and he pushed his tongue into Robert’s warm mouth. Robert became flustered and used every ounce of strength he had to push Gerard off of him and to the side. He scrambled off the bed and looked at Gerard who was panting and his skin flush. He reminded Robert of the street women that he spent his youth with and Robert did not like this at all!

”Gerard! Have you lost your head!? Did you hit it when you fell off the wall?! What is with your behavior?!”

Gerard looked at Robert and folded in on himself. He clasped his arms around his legs and hid in head in them.

”I’m sorry Robert, I just…..I kept thinking about you all day and I was lonely.”

Robert softened at the admission. He stepped up to the bed again and gingerly sat on the edge. He patted Gerard’s arm lightly.

”I understand, but you still need to remember that we have supper and obligations to our guest. We can spend time tonight. You can share my bed again.”

Gerard looked up at Robert and smiled a bit. Robert picked up his hand and kissed it again. Gerard smiled a bit more. Robert got up and left the room. He went to his own room and began to get dressed for the meal. He wondered what had gotten into Gerard that he would act so undignified. Robert knows that he was brought up better than that. It really must have affected him being stuck with Frank those three days. Gerard was just looking for comfort. Robert would give him that tonight.

* * *

”What The Fuck!?”

Gerard muttered out loud as he sat on his bed practically naked with a raging hard on. Robert had completely pushed away his advances. He thought that Robert had missed him as much as he did. Well Robert was never much for public displays of affection anyway, but still they were alone in his room! Gerard sighed. He knew he would have to wait till tonight to be in bed with Robert. He pushed his palm against his cock imagining what it will be like. Robert laying down under him and he thrust up into Gerard calling his name out. Gerard let out a groan at this thought and rubbed a little harder trough the material. He saw himself running his hands through his own hair moaning and arching his back to meet the thrusts. Gerard reached into his undergarment and fisted his cock tightly. He then imagined Robert rolling them over and pinning Gerard to the mattress, never exiting his body. Gerard pumped his cock faster slicking it with pre-cum. He would wrap his legs around Robert and pull him further inside. He could feel the fullness of Robert as he hiked Gerard’s thigh higher on his hip to get a better angle. Gerard twisted his wrist and went from shaft to head once, twice, and then came hard striping the bed with his cum. He fell back breathing heavily and sighed. He was really looking forward to tonight.

Robert could not help but notice the looks that Gerard was giving him all through supper. Several times he felt Gerard brush his foot up his pants leg and he would drop his fork or whatever utensil was in his hand at the time. He would look over at him, but Gerard would be making conversation with Frank as if nothing had happened. Robert was worried that something was really wrong with him. He never acted like this before. He may have a doctor come and talk to him tomorrow if the behavior kept up. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he missed something that Frank just said to Gerard, and Gerard was laughing and banging the table. Robert looked at him and placed a hand on him to stop. Gerard looked up and blushed. Robert looked at Frank and Frank just shrugged and went back to talking to Gerard. Something funny was going on here and Robert was going to figure it out. 

After dinner the three retired to the Library for brandies. Frank took a chair and started to strum his guitar, which now had a stand to rest on near one of the book shelves. Gerard donned his painting smock and began to pull out paints. Robert waited for the familiar blues and greens to appear, but was surprised when the colors red and purple came out instead.

”Gerard? Did you finish the painting already?”

Gerard looked up at Robert and then at Frank. Frank was still strumming and looking at his fingers moving on the neck. Gerard looked back at Robert.

”No…I am just taking a break. I needed some new inspiration.”

”Oh…so what are you painting now then?”

”It’s kind of abstract, not really any one thing.”

Robert moved to the other side of the easel. He looked at the painting and the confusion and chaos that lie upon it. He saw figures in different poses, but no real substance to them. Other than that, it really made no sense to him. He frowned and looked at Gerard.

”I do not get it, but you are the artist and that is all that matters.”

”I get it, and I don’t know shit about art, but I know what I like.”

Robert looked at Frank when he spoke and then back at Gerard who was blushing. Robert was even more confused. When did Frank and Gerard become friends like this? Did this happen over the three days or from just today without the formalities of the contest holding them back? Either way it made Robert bristle.

The three sat there, Robert reading, Frank playing quietly, and Gerard painting with renewed vigor till the grandfather clock struck the late hour. Robert rose and put his book down. Frank rose and placed the guitar on the stand. Gerard capped his paints and cleaned his brushes. The three filed out of the room and stopped at the stairs. Robert bowed to Frank and headed up the stairs. Gerard said he would be there in a moment. Robert began to ascend the stairs, but stopped midway and looked back at the two below. Frank was saying something to Gerard and Gerard was laughing quietly. Frank smiled at Gerard and touched his arm. Gerard placed and hand on his shoulder and leaned in and kissed Frank’s cheek. Frank slid his hand down Gerard’s arm until they were holding hands for a brief moment. Robert turned away and continued up the stairs. For some reason he felt that he had intruded on a private moment. That was silly though because Gerard did not have any feelings for Frank….right? No. it was just being with him for all that time, it was all he knew. Robert knew that he would get Gerard back on track again in the next two days starting with tonight. He would show Gerard how much he wanted to be the only man in his life by taking him to bed and then tomorrow he would woo Gerard with all the things that he loved. Yes, Robert thought that was a wonderful plan.

Robert was in the middle of dressing for bed when Gerard came in. He was in his dressing gown and a pair of night pants. He plastered himself to Roberts back and wrapped his arms around his chest. Robert laughed and squeezed his arms.

”Finally I have you alone Bert.”

Robert unhooked Gerard’s arms and led him to the bed. He pulled back the covers and Gerard got in. Robert turned the lamps completely in the room except for the one by the bed. He turned that one down low and the glow made Gerard look radiant. He slipped in next to Gerard and lay on top of him. He kissed Gerard softly on his shoulders and neck and Gerard sighed and pushed his hands into Robert’s hair. Robert reached up and caressed Gerard’s cheek.

”So beautiful Gee.”

Gerard pushed into Robert’s caress as it slipped down his face. When his thumb was near his mouth, Robert gasped as Gerard took it into his mouth and began to lavish it with his tongue. Robert’s eyes grew wide and he pulled it out of his mouth. He wiped it on the sheets and stared at Gerard. Gerard must have realized that it bothered him because he turned his head away from Robert’s gaze. Robert brushed it off and covered them with the blankets. He reached below the blankets and untied and removed his pants. Gerard brought his hands down and Robert thought that he was going to undo his own tie when he grabbed a hold of his cock and caused Robert to jump up and out of bed.

”Gerard! What the hell are you doing?!”

Gerard just sat up and looked at Robert.

”I-I-I thought that w-w-we were going to be together t-tonight.”

”We are, but why you are acting like a whore?! Where did you learn these things?! Have you been to a whore house?!”

”NO! I-I-I-I found out that Frank once lived in one after his father kicked him out and he told me about it that’s all! I swear!”

Gerard was shaking and practically in tears. Robert felt his anger ebb away and he sat back on the bed and hugged Gerard and caressed his hair softly.

”Shhh, it’s okay Sweetheart, I just don’t know why you want to act like one of them. You are perfect the way you were brought up. I would never expect you to act the way they do. If I wanted that I would go to one, but all I want is you just as sweet as you have always been. My perfect lady.”

Gerard looked at Robert and smiled as he dried his eyes. He kissed Robert just as sweetly as he always had and Robert sighed into it. They kissed slowly and Robert pushed Gerard back down onto the bed. He covered them back up and Gerard removed his pants and after doing so reached out and grabbed the oil bottle from the night table. After Robert carefully prepped him, he slowly entered Gerard and Gerard let out a little gasp. After waiting for him to adjust to the feeling, Robert began to move and Gerard lifted his hips to meet with his thrusts. He looked at Robert to see if this was alright, but Robert was too into the movement to care at the moment. Each time Gerard lifted his hips, Robert was able to go deeper. At one point Gerard had taken one of Robert’s hands and placed it under his thigh. Robert raised an eyebrow and this, but Gerard smiled and his eyes said, ‘trust me’. Robert lifted Gerard’s thigh higher onto his hips and he found that he could slide even further into Gerard. This caused him and Gerard to groan simultaneously and let out small bits of laughter and smile at each other. This was lost quickly though as the new depth made things more intense and Robert found himself getting closer. He realized that he was sliding a bit on the bed and shifted his position a little. Suddenly Gerard cried out like he was in pain! Robert stopped moving immediately.

”Gee! What’s wrong are you all right?! Did I hurt you?!”

Gerard looked up at Robert and bucked his hips into him. Robert tried to pull back, but Gerard used his legs to keep him trapped inside.

”*pant* Keep going *pant*. Please don’t *pant* stop”

Robert was unsure, but when Gerard thrust his hips up again he gave in and resumed his thrusting as well. They built up a rhythm again after Robert re-shifted and Gerard did not make that noise again, thankfully. Robert was pleased that because of the interruption he was able to last longer than the first time. Gerard pressed them further together and started to slide Robert’s chest against him trapping his cock between them. Robert was worried that he was going to hurt Gerard, but he seemed to be fine and was enjoying the closeness. Robert ignored it and just kept up the pace. He was so close to cumming now when Gerard suddenly arched his back off the bed and Robert felt stickiness on his chest. Gerard had managed to cum while his cock was between his and Robert’s chest. Robert would have said something at that point but his rhythm faltered and suddenly he too was cumming hard into Gerard. He bucked and thrust through his orgasm and fell breathless on top of Gerard. Gerard hugged him and panted in his hair. Before Robert knew what had happened he was asleep.


	20. Tell Me What You Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard and Bert fight and Frank is there to pick up the pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter that I promised you today. Much love to my beta Trixgrl for reviewing this at a party while drinking sake and letting her "daughter" sleep on her lap, she is fucking amazing!
> 
> I forgot to say huge fucking thank you to all of you! I hit **2500** on Wednesday and I went fucking ballistic! I never thought in a million years that I would get that may hits or 80 something fucking comments. They help me to write a better story too.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to a writer named **autoschediastic**. This wonderful talented writer wrote a fic that I loved called, _"Nothing Comes As Easy As You"_ It is about Gerard helping Frank to achieve three orgasms in a row and is my inspiration for Frank's latest torture for poor Gee. I am so grateful for their fic and I hope everyone looks it up. ^-^
> 
> Please make sure that you read Chapter 19 first as it was posted on the same day, just a few hours earlier. Please keep the comments coming. ^-^ I value your opinions very much.

When Robert woke this morning he was happy to see that Gerard was snuggled up to his side. He caressed his face and wished he still had his long black hair back. He loved to push it behind Gerard’s ears. He knew it would grow back and that the color would grow out again, but still he wondered what made Frank cut and dye Gerard’s hair in the first place? He would have to ask Frank at some point, but right now it was time to get up. Gerard and Robert had a long day ahead and they had to get going early.

”Sweetheart, Gee, wake up.”

Gerard fluttered his eyes open and croaked out a name that made Robert stiffen up.

”Please Frank, let me sleep a little longer.”

Robert looked down at Gerard and saw that he was still asleep. He realized that he must have been dreaming, but still dreaming about Frank, that bothered him. Robert realized that he never really asked Gerard what happened between him and Frank. Gerard seemed fine today so Robert did not think to push it, but now he wanted to know. He nudged Gerard again until he opened his eyes and focused on Robert. His heart melted a little when Gerard smiled and reached up to caress his face. He almost lost track of what he was going to say from this small gesture.

”Gee, did Frank do anything wrong to you?”

Robert felt Gerard’s hand stiffen on his face. He looked into his eyes and searched for the truth.

”What do you mean by wrong?”

”Well, did he force himself upon you like we feared he would?”

Gerard face showed he was processing the question. Robert waited for the answer.

”Well, I cannot say that I enjoyed eating and sleeping on the floor, but no, I do not believe he forced anything on me that I did not say he could do.”

”Did you actually sleep with him?”

”I can honestly say Bert that I did not. We did nothing like you and I have done.”

Robert was so happy to hear this admission that he swooped down and hugged Gerard tightly. 

”I am so happy to hear this Gee. Now up up, we have to get going. A big day planned for us and if we do not go soon, we will not make it home by supper. Go find your best outfit and make yourself even more beautiful for me.”

Gerard stepped out of the bed and stretched. Robert had forgotten that he did not put on his pants last night and was staring at Gerard’s morning hard on. Gerard did not seem to notice.

”Um Gee, close your robe please.”

Gerard looked down and quickly tied the sash on the gown. He mumbled a quick apology and left the room to get dressed. Robert got out of bed and proceeded to wash up quickly from the basin of fresh water he just poured. He got dressed in his best attire and headed down stairs for an early breakfast. Gerard joined him soon and Robert’s breath was taken away. Gerard looked stunning. He chose an off-white shirt made of the finest silk that dipped low and showed off his pale skin. It had puffed out sleeves that tapered at the wrists. He still had to hide the bandages of course. His trousers were a light gray material that flowed and caressed his shapely legs. He chose a similar color boot for shoes and to round out the outfit, he picked out a light gray cravat that dipped down and covered the pale flesh of his chest for some modesty. Robert smiled as Gerard approached. Peter held out an off-white waist length coat for him to don.

”Thank you Mr. Wentz.”

”Not at all Master Way, and might I say you look fetching today.”

Gerard blushed at the compliment and thanked him again. He placed a matching hat on his head and as soon as Robert had his coat on, they linked arms and walked out the door as Peter held it for them. Robert leaned in and kissed Gerard softly on the cheek as Peter closed the door behind them. The carriage was waiting for them beyond the steps. Robert held the door open for Gerard and took his hand as he climbed in. Robert seated himself opposite Gerard, closed the door and bade the driver go. Gerard had no idea what was in store for him today, and Robert could not wait to see his face when they arrived at their destination, the art museum.

* * *

Frank had trouble sleeping last night for the first time since he arrived. He had a great day with Gerard until Robert had come home and interrupted their game. He must admit that he was surprised that Gerard wanted to play it after Frank had used it in a sick and twisted way to carve up his thigh. He and Gerard took turns choosing words for each other. While the words that Gerard chose were prose, Frank chose words that made Gerard blush crimson. It was fun as Gerard formulated the word and when he realized what it was, he stammered it out. Frank truly had fun making Gerard uncomfortable. Then Robert came home and ruined everything. His only moment of glee was when they both came down for supper, Gerard was upset, even though he tried to hide it and Robert was pissed and concerned. What ever happened between them, Robert was not happy with Gerard. Frank could only imagine what took place. 

That was the problem though, that was the reason why he could not sleep last night. Why even sliding his cock between Jamia’s ass cheeks and then making her turn around so he could cum all over her face was not enough to relax him and put him out of his wandering thoughts. Why drinking a bottle of his best red wine and smoking the finest tobacco, laced with the plant that the whore’s used to undermine the wealthy out of their riches, did not work. The problem was Gerard. Never had Frank met such an interesting creature before. One that took up his mind full time if he was not within its presence. He should not be so fascinated with the man, but he was. He was in his dreams and in his nightmares, when he had them. He always knew where Gerard was because he could smell him. It had nothing to do with the added scent that he perfumed his body with, or the oils that he bathed in, no Frank knew what Gerard himself smelling like. The pheromones that he gave off naturally. They assaulted his senses and made him light headed. They made him want to tear down and possess Gerard and make him his own. Make him beg and plead for Frank to give him any attention. That was Frank’s true desire.

Frank dragged himself out of bed this morning yawning obscenely. He grumbled as he got dressed to make his way to the facilities. As he rubbed his eyes blearily, the scent of Gerard invaded his nostrils once more. He quickly looked up and saw Gerard descending the stairs. He looked radiant. The outfit he was wearing, the way he carried himself, and the smile on his face. He took the stairs as carefully as he would if he had been wearing a ball gown. Making sure that he stepped twice on each stair with his delicate feet. Frank watched him sweep his hand down the railing walking with his fingers at the last few steps. He also gingerly skipped down them as well. Gerard did not notice Frank or how he made his breath catch in his throat. He moved to the side of the Eastern Hall and watched as Gerard met Robert and how Robert smiled back. Frank wanted to punch Robert in the face for smiling at Gerard like that. He watched as Gerard donned his coat and hat and Robert did the same. They walked arm and arm out of the door and Frank just got a glimpse of Robert kissing Gerard’s cheek before Mr. Wentz closed the door to the house.

Now Frank was pissed, he was more than pissed, he was enraged. Who the fuck did Robert think he was?! Did he not realize that he was dealing with a dangerous man!? It was not wise to fuck with Frank because Frank fucked back and he was not nice about it at all! He should just shoot the fucker in the head and be done with this and take Gerard as his own. He could too and no one would say anything, not even Gerard right? Right? Well Frank was not sure. Gerard had proved that he had a fire inside him and that intrigued Frank. He wanted to be able to control the flame make it ebb and ignite as he pleased. Frank made his way to the table. Since the other two were not around he did not need to dispense with formalities. Mr. Wentz saw him and poured Frank some coffee. Frank asked when Gerard and Robert would be joining him and he was informed that Master McCracken and Master Way would be gone for the day, to return after night fall. Frank drank his coffee and Mr. Wentz asked if he wanted morning meal now. Frank declined and just grabbed a pear from the bowl of fruit on the table. He took the cup and fruit and headed to the Library. He entered and placed them on the table by the fire. He turned to look at Gerard’s painting and smiled at it. There was so much of the first three nights captured on the canvas. Robert was too stupid to see Gerard and Frank staring back at him. He could not see that the figure on their knees was Gerard and that his figure was chained to Frank with an unbreakable bond. Robert and Gerard did not have this. Frank knew what Gerard needed and Gerard accepted it with full surrender. He touched the canvas and drew a finger down the figure that represented Gerard. He wondered if Gerard could feel it at the same time. That would be amazing to have that kind of control. He left the painting and went to the chair and picked up Pansy. He strummed a light melody as he sat back into the chair and thought about Gerard. The room was filled with his scent and Frank breathed in deep and suddenly found himself falling into the much needed rest that he so desired last night. Gerard’s name was the last thing that slipped from his tongue as he nodded off. Frank slept most of the day away in the chair missing noon meal and nearly dinner. Jamia brought him tea sandwiches and scones with jam. He ate quietly and then slipped back to sleep. He did not realize how tired he truly was. 

Frank awoke to the sound of Gerard and Robert returning. He stepped over to the doors and carefully eased them open. He watched as Gerard giggles, obviously drunk, and pulled Robert up the stairs. They stopped midway up and embraced. Frank could see Gerard trying to push himself onto Robert, but he saw that Robert was also trying to hold himself back.

”Gee, Gee, calm down, you're drunk and don’t realize what you are doing.”

”I may be drunk Berty, but I KNOW exactly what I am doing.”

Frank watched as Gerard began to strip on the stairs starting with the silk cravat around his neck and next the silk shirt he was wearing. He opened a button at the time and then sensually pulled his arms out of the sleeves and draped the material around Robert’s neck. He used the cloth to pull Robert to him and press his now naked chest to Robert still clothed one. He kissed Robert slowly and worked his way around his jaw and to his earlobe. Gerard whispered something in Robert’s ear, and even though he could not hear what Gerard was saying the color that Robert’s face was turning was a good indication. Gerard trailed his mouth from the ear to the jaw and then Robert’s neck. Frank watched as Gerard attached his mouth to Robert’s neck and Robert’s eyes fluttered closed. Frank was about to close the door and find something to break when he heard Robert cry out.

”OW GERARD! What was that?! Why did you just bite me?! Have you gone mad?!”

”What Bert, what?! I wanted to try something new, is that so fucking wrong!?”

”New, you wanted to try something new? What, biting like a mythical creature?! Like a half crazed mad woman?”

"Oh fuck you Bert. You can be so boring sometimes. Why can’t you be more like….”

”Like who Gerard? Like fucking who?! Like Frank?! Is that why you called his name out in bed this morning!? Is that who has been penetrating your mind, I bet he has even penetrated your body too?! I bet he has, I bet you let him do all the things that a man would do with a whore! Did you Gee!? Are you his fucking whore?! ANSWER ME!”

”Let go of me Bert, you’re hurting me! You’re such an ass when you’re drunk!”

"Fine Gee, fine. Go run off to your precious _master!_ Maybe he can treat you the way you want to be treated!”

”Why are you doing this? Can’t you fucking understand I want to be with you and not him?! God, you’re so fucking Neanderthal in your thinking sometimes!”

Frank watched as Robert dropped Gerard’s arm roughly and pushed him out of the way against the wall. He stalked upstairs and slammed his bedroom door shut. Gerard just stood there on the stairs staring up at where Robert went. He could not believe what he just witnessed. Suddenly Frank saw Gerard’s gaze flicker to the Library doors. He knew that Gerard could not see him at the angle the door was, but then he suddenly heard Gerard descending the stairs quickly and heading in his direction. He ran back to the chair and turned it so it was facing the fireplace and sat down. Gerard burst into the room and he could hear him stalking over to his easel. He heard Gerard roughly push the easel aside and out of the corner of his view he saw Gerard pick up the painting he had been working on for his wedding. The next thing he heard was the sound of the canvas being hit by force. He heard it several more times until he heard an audible crack. The he heard a thump and loud sobbing. Frank turned in the chair and saw Gerard on the ground with blood on his right hand and the canvas broken clear through to the wood stabilizer in the back. He rose from the chair and walked over to Gerard, who was crumbled in a heap of tears. He reached down and petted Gerard’s head. Gerard look up, tears streaming from his face.

”There, there my pet. Everything is going to be alright, your Master is here now.”

”Oh Frank, he hates me!”

Gerard lunged at Frank and cried while clutching onto his thigh. Frank continued to pet Gerard offering comfort in his touch. Gerard just continued to cry, until he fell asleep from emotional exhaustion, leaning against Frank. Frank smiled down at Gerard. He loved seeing him this way, beaten, broken, and damned. He would be the savior who would put Gerard back together again, but the way he wanted him to be. Frank lifted Gerard up and left the Library. He carried Gerard up the stairs and into his room. He laid Gerard onto the bed and stripped him of his boots and pants. Gerard was still covered in the bandages and Frank carefully lifted the ones on his right arm off. There was the word 'MINE' that Frank had imbedded into Gerard’s flesh standing out still red and angry, but a bit more faded. Frank caressed each letter with his fingers, tracing them lightly. Gerard sighed in his sleep. Frank replaced the bandages and continued to trace up from the word to Gerard’s chest. He ran his fingers down the pale skin to the carving on his left breast. He removed this bandage too and traced the flame that was just drawn yesterday. He remembered how Gerard had crawled up to him and told him that he was his. How passionately he kissed Frank, like he need to breathe him in. Frank closed this bandage up too and he made his way down to Gerard’s stomach. He crawled between his legs and looked at the birds that he had carved just above his pelvic bone, on his hips. The birds represented good and evil. Frank lifted up his own shirt and looked at the mirror image permanently drawn onto his skin. Frank looked down at Gerard and watched his even breathing. He also noticed that Gerard was half hard from his touch. This excited Frank and since Gerard was asleep and Frank didn’t care even if he wasn’t, he pulled his own cock out and started rubbing off. With Gerard in contact with his skin from his thigh he rubbed his hand on Gerard’s flesh as well as his own. He imagined Gerard writhing under him and he thrust hard into his hand. He wondered what it felt like to feel Gerard tight around his cock, swallowing his cock up with his internal heat. While he wondered this he rubbed the head of his cock, smearing pre-cum around and making the surface slicker. He squeezed Gerard’s thigh hard as he did this. Frank was so immersed in the throes of his own passion and fantasy that he failed to notice Gerard stirring around him. Frank let go of Gerard’s thigh and landed hard on the mattress supporting himself with his other arm. He also did not notice that Gerard’s eyes were open watching him bring himself off. Frank was concentrating now on the image in his head of Gerard riding him hard and with wonton abandon. Gerard had pulled his legs back and sat watching Frank. Frank missed him licking his lips and his breathing changed into panting. Frank was close now. He threw himself back and arched himself off the bed increasing his speed dangerously. The only sound in the room was the sound of his slick palm sliding against the even slicker skin of his swollen cock. Suddenly he felt the head of his cock engulfed in a wet heat and his hand could not move the full length anymore. He opened his eyes a little and saw that Gerard was on his hands and knees in front of him with his lips wrapped around his cock sucking for all he was worth. Seeing this Frank lost it and was cumming hard down Gerard’s throat. Gerard gagged little, but stayed and swallowed as much as he could. When Frank was milked completely, Gerard pulled off and fell back onto his knees. His face was red and his lips were bruised and fully stretched, and there was some of Frank’s cum leaking out of the side. Frank panted, trying to catch his breath as he looked at Gerard debauched in front of him. He grabbed Gerard by the back of the neck and crashed their lips together tasting himself and Gerard mixed together. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank and pulled him in tighter.

”Such a good pet Gee. That beautiful mouth of yours was made for my cock.”

” Yes *pant* Master. Thank you *pant* Master”

”You may have a reward now, what would you like?”

”Please Master, please touch me, let me cum for you.”

Frank smiled and pulled Gerard in for another kiss. He reached out and caressed Gerard through the material of his undergarment and Gerard moaned into his mouth, He kept up the motion introducing the friction of the material to the sensitive skin of Gerard’s cock. Gerard bucked up and swung a leg around Frank’s hip.

”My my pet, we are impatient aren’t we?”

Frank chuckled as Gerard whined and bucked up more. He rutted again Frank’s hand pushing his body into Frank’s even more. Frank increased the pressure and Gerard threw his head back and cried out.

”Please *pant pant* Master, let me cum.”

”Do you deserve to?”

”Yes Master, I will do whatever you say, please just * pant pant* I need it.”

”Gee….cum now!”

Gerard threw his head back one more time and came hard against Frank’s hand soaking his undergarment and Frank’s thigh. He panted and shook through the orgasm and finally landed with his head on Frank’s shoulder and his arms a little slacker around Frank’s neck. Frank pulled Gerard’s head back and caressed his sweat soaked face. Gerard caught Frank’s thumb in his mouth and sucked on it affectionally.

”Such a good girl Gee, still want more huh? I bet you could take another round couldn’t you, of course you could.”

Frank reached down to Gerard’s over sensitized cock and began to stroke it again. Gerard shivered and shook and laid his head back down onto Frank’s shoulder. He moaned as Frank continued to caress, whispering dirty thoughts in his ears.

”So good for me Gee, I should just lay you down right now and fuck you. You would like that wouldn’t you? You would spread your legs for me and prep yourself wouldn’t you? Slick yourself up with your fingers after coating them in your own saliva. Pushing in two fingers, stretching yourself in anticipation.”

Gerard began to lick the skin of Frank’s shoulder. Frank knew he was tasting salt and sweat from him and his effort to cum earlier. He loved feeling Gerard’s tongue scrap rough against him. Gerard was growing hard again and Frank kept right on filling Gerard’s head with more dirty images.

”After you prepped yourself I would tell you to roll over onto your hands and knees and I would take you from behind. I would slam into you with no warning and thrust hard without stopping. I would crush your face into the floor and leave it there or maybe tie your hands behind your back and hold you up by your whore colored hair while I pounded into you, making you scream with every thrust.”

Gerard was starting to lose it now. He was panting hard against Frank’s shoulder and he pulled up and looked at Frank with half lidded eyes and a look of broken pride on his face.

”Please Master, I need it, I want it, please Master fuck me.”

”Oh but Gee, I would but it is not my time yet. I should not even be doing this, but you were such a good girl I thought you deserved a little reward. Now you are going to reward me by coming twice in a row. You can do it, come on my pet, I know you can.”

Frank squeezed Gerard’s clothed cock hard and with another cry, Gerard was coming again. This time he lost his balance and fell back on the bed. His cock was twitching a little, but Frank had a gleam in his eye and looked at Gerard with a smirk.

”I’ll tell you what Gee, I will make a deal with you. If you can cum one more time, I will fuck you right now, but you have to cum first.”

Gerard looked at Frank and shook his head frantically.

”There’s no way I can do that again.”

”Aww Gee, are you giving up already, I thought you wanted me to fuck you? I bet you can Gee, I bet you just need the right motivation.”

Frank dragged his hand up Gerard’s thigh lightly and reached out for his undergarment. He slowly pulled the material down revealing Gerard’s worn cock. After he pulled them completely off, he leaned down the nuzzled his cock with his nose. Gerard jumped at the contact and dug his hands into the sheets on either side of him. Frank ran his tongue up the underside of Gerard’s cock and Gerard cried out with tears streaming down his face.

”Please Master, no more, I cannot take it, it hurts too much.”

Frank pushed into Gerard’s cock with the heel of his hand.

”Gerard, you disappoint me. I thought you were special, I thought you were different, now I can see you are just like any other whore I have been with. Get what you want and then quit.”

Frank started to dismount the bed and close up his night pants. Gerard looked up and grabbed for Frank’s wrist. Frank looked at Gerard with contempt and pulled his hand off of him quickly.

”DO NOT TOUCH ME YOU UNGRATEFUL BITCH!”

”Please please Master, don’t leave. I-I-I-I will do it, just don’t leave, please Frank.”

Frank looked at Gerard who was on verge of real tears of remorse now. He also noticed that Gerard had a hold of his cock and was gingerly fisting it, trying to bring himself off once more. Frank smiled and crawled back onto the bed. He lifted Gerard’s head up and placed it into his lap. He soothed Gerard’s brow and whispered words of encouragement to him.

”That's it Gee, so good for me, come on you can do it, gonna fuck you so good after you cum. Just a little more, you can make it. Work through the pain, I know it hurts, but you have done things that hurt more haven’t you? That’s it, keep it up, faster faster, grip harder, push your hips up, that’s right you got it, there you go, look at you. So good, now cum for me Gee, cum for your Master.”

There was no liquid escaping, but Frank knew that Gerard came again the way his body shook and the way he wordlessly cried out. Frank placed Gerard’s head down and crawled between Gerard’s legs again. He shoved two fingers into Gerard’s mouth and commanded him to suck on them. Gerard used all the strength he had left and coated them in saliva. Frank quickly inserted both fingers inside Gerard. He knew that because Gerard had cum so many times that he would not be able to tense up. It did not take long for Gerard to start writhing under Frank again and thrusting his hips up to meet him. True to his word, Frank flipped Gerard over onto his knees and pressed his face into the mattress. He lined the head of his newly hardened cock up with Gerard’s opening and with no warning thrust in all the way to his balls. Gerard arched his back with the sudden intensity and pushed back against Frank. Frank pulled out and thrust in again. He then started a brutal pace that he knew Gerard couldn’t stand, but he did not care. This was about Frank and getting what he wanted all the long.

”So tight Gee, fuck! Gonna leave marks on your hips that will never go away.”

Frank dug his fingers into Gerard’s soft hips making him groan into the bed. Gerard was panting hard now and thrusting back. Frank started to move around, shifting a little here and there waiting till he heard the sound from Gerard that signaled that he found what he was seeking. After a few minutes, Gerard stiffened and pushed back hard with a loud scream that was swallowed up by the bed sheets. Frank found his prostate. He wondered if he could get Gerard to cum a fourth time. No whore he ever knew made it that far with a guy. The most famous one was able to make a john cum twice and he made it to three with Gerard. Well, why not go for broke, Gerard would still have another day to recuperate before it was really Frank’s turn again. He leveled himself to hit Gerard’s prostate every time he thrusted and Gerard started to lose it below him. Frank pulled Gerard’s arms back and trapped them behind him. He pushed down hard on Gerard’s head and pounded him into the mattress with no mercy. After a few more minutes he could feel Gerard clench around his cock and he knew he had gotten him to cum a fourth time. He let Gerard’s head go along with his arms and they fell uselessly to the bed. Gerard was fucked up and gone. He moaned, his cock completely flaccid now, and Frank pulled out and flipped him over again. Gerard flopped onto his back his chest heaving with every breath he took. Frank pulled his thighs on his hips and thrust right back in. Now he continued at a pace he liked, just using Gerard’s body like the johns used the whores. The only thing that could have made the moment better is if Gerard was bleeding and Frank could lick up the blood. He did not want to risk another cut though. He would have to wait until he had Gerard all to his self again. He looked down at Gerard with his still swollen mouth from before and his crimson red hair. He wanted to bite his neck so much, to leave a mark that when Robert saw it he would know what he had done to Gerard. He briefly thought back to the stair confrontation and again thought that Robert was a fool. He could not satisfy Gerard, no one could but Frank. Frank knew this and now Gerard knew this too. Gerard started to shake beneath him again and he looked down and saw that his eyes were open. Gerard pushed up his body onto his elbows and then with a little leverage managed to get himself up to Frank’s chest. He wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck and Frank grabbed Gerard’s ass and hoisted him up till Gerard was off the bed completely and in Frank’s arms. Gerard licked up Frank’s neck and nibbled lightly on it. He licked his way up to the spot right below Frank's ear and that was when Frank lost it. He stuttered and gripped Gerard tighter and he sank his teeth hard into the area where the shoulder meets the neck and he came hard inside Gerard digging into his flesh with his nails. They both stilled after that and Frank could not pry his hands off of Gerard. They both looked at each other.

”Mine.”

”Yours.”

”My Gee.”

”My Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trixgrl***  
>  _So here's the deal. I get my next chapter and its got a bit of a deadline that was wanted to be hit. So at first I think 'oh crap how the hell am I going to do this?!"' Considering my drunken state and current location I panicked. But then I thought to myself 'I love this chick to death and I HAVE to make her happy. I WANT to make her happy.' With that and powers of ignoring whatever else I possibly could I drove the hell outta this beautiful chapter. Now it's my turn to actually sit back and enjoy it, as I know all of you did._  
>  And like Momiji said please do read "nothing comes as easily as you" it's wonderful.


	21. Normal Is A Setting On A Hair Dryer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is unsatisfied. Frank is going soft. Bert does not get it. Just a typical day in the McCracken/Way/Iero household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys! Thank you so much! I never thought I would hit over 3000! I realize that some people are just glancing and closing it, but I know the bulk of you are reading and that makes me so happy! ^-^
> 
> So this chapter did not go in the direction I expected it to. I went to a softer side of Gerard and Frank and out of Bert's comfort zone. It is important for me to have the reader get under the character's skin and gain background on them. I think this makes one care about the character and what happens to them later on in the story. The flower that is mentioned in here is actually my favorite, and yes, it is a weed.
> 
> Much love to my beta _***Trixgrl*** who is having a fabulous time in the state of Misery, I mean Missouri. ^0^ Actually that is where my favorite writer places all his stories. All of John Sandford's "Prey" novels take place in the twin cities. Just a little useless info on your pathetic author here. @-@_
> 
>  
> 
> _Anyway, please enjoy and comment if you like or have any questions. I will answer all of them. Oh and _***Trixgrl***_ and I are already collaborating on our next story. Check out the hentai or PC game, **"Darling"** for an idea about it. Much love to you all! ^-^_

Gerard woke up and looked around. It was still night outside and he was alone. Carefully he sat up and winced. His head hurt so badly; he knew he drank too much. He rolled over and lit the lamp beside his bed. As he turned the flame low enough to not inflict any additional pain, he noticed that he was naked. Gerard crawled to the end of the bed and found his undergarment. He slipped it on and grabbed his dressing gown. Tying the sash he went and sat down at the dressing table. He picked up the brush and looked at his reflection. There were faded tear tracks on his face through his makeup. He neck was faintly bruised in several places and he could clearly make out a bite mark where the neck and shoulder connected. He rubbed it with his fingers and felt the indent of Frank’s teeth. Somewhere inside he understood why he did what he did, but part of him still felt guilty. It was Robert’s chance to show him that he should choose him and he chose Frank instead. Well, did he really choose Frank? It was not as if he stood with them both in the room and turned to Frank and away from Robert. Robert pushed him away, called him names, made an accusation that was not true, well at the time, and acted like a complete jerk. So maybe what happened afterwards was not completely Gerard’s fault after all.

Gerard finished his hair and then splashed some water on his face to remove the makeup and tear tracks. He then lit a small candle in an ornate holder and carefully lifted it off the dresser. After turning all the lamps back down, he made his way to the door and then out into the hallway. He crossed to Robert’s room and placed his hand on the door to knock. Gerard took and deep breath and gently rapped his knuckles against the fine wood.

”Come.”

Robert’s voice was soft, but with command and Gerard opened the door and entered. Robert was sitting on his bed with the lamp low next to him. He looked up at Gerard and gave a soft smile. Gerard walked around to Robert’s side of the bed and Robert pulled his legs back to make room for Gerard to sit.

”Bert, I….”

Robert took the candle out of Gerard’s hand and pulled him to his chest. Gerard sank into the warmth and heard the heart that beat only for him. Robert held him tightly and stroked his arm. Gerard pulled back and looked into Robert’s eyes. In them he saw pain, remorse, forgiveness, and love. Robert leaned forward and kissed Gerard softly. Gerard leaned into the kiss and crawled up on his knees. He was between Robert’s legs when he broke for air. Robert looked at Gerard and shifted a little uncomfortable at the sight before him. Gerard smiled and continued to make his way closer to Robert. Like a child would he started to crawl into Robert’s lap, but then changed his position and straddled his hips instead. Robert made a sound of protest, but Gerard quieted them with another kiss that spoke of assurance. Robert was on top of the covers and wearing his sleep clothes. This did nothing to hide his arousal and made him blush when Gerard noticed. Gerard smiled again and pushed himself further into Robert’s lap so that their chests were together. When their cocks brushed each other, Robert’s eyes went wide and he started to panic a little. Gerard placed his arms around Robert’s neck and whispered in his ear.

”It’s all right Bert, relax, I am not going to hurt you. Please trust me.”

Gerard pulled back and Robert swallowed hard, but nodded his head. Gerard smiled and went back to adjusting their position. When he was satisfied, he pushed up against Robert again and this time brushed their cocks together on purpose. He did it again and Robert groaned and brought his hands to Gerard’s hips. This pleased Gerard and he repeated the action. Robert held him tighter and dug in a little. Gerard gasped and ground in harder than before with his hips. He threw his head back a little and started to bend backwards. Robert caught him by the back, but Gerard willed him to let him keep going. Gerard was now with his back almost against the bed and Robert could not help but reach for the sash around Gerard’s waist. Gerard could feel Robert’s hand pulling at the tie and allowing the gown to slip open. Although he still had the bandages on, Robert still ran his hand over Gerard’s chest and made him shiver. Gerard loved the way Robert was exploring him with his hands. Suddenly, Gerard felt his legs unfold and Robert was looming over him. He had a look of lust and wanton desire in his eyes and he leaned down and kissed Gerard fiercely. Gerard ran his tongue against Robert’s bottom lip and Robert let out a little groan. Gerard took the opportunity to dart his tongue into Robert’s mouth and was surprised that Robert not only let him, but met him with his own. They caressed tongues softly neither wanting to break the kiss. Robert pressed against Gerard and ground down on his hips. Gerard moaned into Robert's mouth and they pulled apart both panting and slightly red in the face.

”Gee, I, I want you.”

”Then take me Bert”

”Gee, um, I have no oil left.”

”I don’t care.”

It’s true that Gerard knew he would already be still slick and stretched from Frank, but that was not what was fully on his mind. He was looking into the eyes of the man he loved and he just knew that he wanted to feel him at this moment inside and out. Gerard watched as Robert carefully removed his undergarment and then his own pants. He slid back between Gerard’s legs and positioned himself. He looked at Gerard and Gerard nodded. Slowly, Robert pushed into him. Gerard felt the stretch and slight burn and wrapped his arms around Bert’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Bert slid all the way in and just stayed there letting Gerard get used to it. After a fashion, Robert broke the kiss and looked at Gerard. Gerard radiated as much love as he could in Robert thought his gaze. Robert must have gotten the message because he pulled almost all the way out and then slid back in. Gerard arched his back.

”Bert…please again.”

Robert did this two more times before getting into a rhythm and moving nonstop. Gerard continued to meet every thrust with his own and locking his mouth onto Robert’s whenever he could. Robert buried his face into Gerard’s neck and Gerard wished that he would lick or bite him like Frank did. Pushing Frank out of his mind once again, he concentrated on the way Robert was panting in his ear and whispering declarations of love and forever. Then Gerard felt Robert tense up, his pace quickened and his rhythm faltered. Gerard turned his mouth to Robert’s ears and began to whisper encouragement.

”That’s it Bert, feels so good, please Bert, want to feel you inside me, fill me with your love.”

That was it for Robert, he lost it and was coming deep inside of Gerard with a stutter and a shout. He collapsed on top of Gerard breathless and Gerard wrapped his arms around Robert’s back and kissed the top of his head.

”I love you Gee.”

” I love you Bert.”

* * *

Robert woke up to find himself alone. He got dressed quickly and left the room. He crossed to Gerard’s door and knocked. When no answer came, he leaned his ear to the door. Still nothing, no sound at all came. He was about to open the door when one of the servants came by.

”Master Way is not in there sir. He awoke quite early and headed downstairs.”

Robert thanked her and headed down. In the dining room he saw the remnants of Gerard’s meal and coffee already consumed. He sat down and Peter poured him a cup and went to fetch his food. Frank wandered in looking exhausted and flopped down in his chair after a curt nod to Robert. Robert studied Frank carefully. He had dark circles under his eyes and his skin went from olive to ashen in places. Frank looked up at him and Robert smiled weakly. Jamia brought Frank some tea and left as Peter was bringing Robert his food. Robert set about eating his meal when Jamia returned with only a small bowl of oats and milk for Frank.

”No appetite today Frank?”

”No appetite lately to be honest Robert.”

”I hope you are not coming down with something, you were always prone to illness when we were younger.”

There was genuine concern in Robert’s voice for Frank. Frank looked over and gave a weak smile.

”I do not think it is sickness, but it would not hurt to spend more time by the fire.”

Conversation ended there and the two ate in a comfortable silence. Once they were both done, Robert invited Frank into the study to keep him company while he did the morning work. Frank agreed and stopped into the Library to get his guitar. Robert headed into the study and sat down at the desk. He pulled out the morning work and was looking over the papers when Frank entered.

”Gerard is painting in the Library in case you wanted to know.”

Robert looked up, but made no move other than to swing an arm from Frank's direction to the chair in front of him. Frank smiled and made his way over. The two gentlemen sat in the quiet, permeated by only Frank’s melody. Robert recognized the tune and hummed along. Frank liked this and he played a little louder. After a bit they were both singing the words and harmonizing quite well. When the song ended they looked at each other and smiled. Then a single set of hands clapping could be heard echoing around the room. Robert and Frank both looked at Gerard leaning in the doorway covered in his paint smock smiling.

”That was quite a performance gentlemen. Can I ask for an encore?”

Robert and Frank looked at each other and Frank shrugged and went into another song that he and Robert both knew from their youth. They both sang and harmonized as Gerard stood there listening. Robert could see that Gerard’s hands were covered in blue and green paint and he knew what he was painting this morning. He also noted how tired Gerard looked, but content at the same time. At the last chorus, Gerard joined in and Robert almost stopped singing remembering how wonderful Gerard sounded. Once the song was over Gerard left the room and returned with a bottle of wine and three glasses. He poured them all and handed one to Frank and then to Robert. They clinked the glasses together and drank. Robert drained his glass quickly, but Frank and Gerard only took a few sips. Robert was surprised because he knew that Gerard loved the house wine. It was from their vineyards after all and was only drunk after sitting in the wine cellar for over ten years. ‘Maybe Gee is just remembering how much he drank yesterday and is being careful.’ Robert was busy lost in his thoughts and just came back in time to see a clear exchange of looks from Gerard to Frank. He wondered what that meant. He did not have time to ask though because Gerard was excusing himself once again to paint and Frank went back to strumming. Robert figured the moment was over and unimportant so he went back to his paper work.

* * *

After the noon meal, Gerard found himself in the garden again. He walked along the wall looking at the flowers and found himself near the roses, which _were_ near Frank’s windows. Gerard remembered the quick excuse that Frank came up with to cover the reason for the bandages. Gerard had been careless to not cover them up again before Robert came home. He reached down and picked one of the roses, carefully avoiding the thorns. He breathed in the fragrance deeply and felt the velvet softness of the petals. He was about to continue his walk when he saw something that he did not recognize. It was white flowers growing behind the rose bush. Gerard studied the flower, not able to reach it because of the bush blocking his way, it looked like it was made of lace the way the petals clustered. In the middle was a dark, almost black, purple bud. Gerard wanted to touch the petals and see if they were like soft lace. ‘Lace can be rough too though’ he reminded himself. Gerard could not hold back anymore. He made his way quickly to the garden shed and found a pair of clippers and gloves. He went back to the flower and using the gloves moved the bush out of the way so he could reach out and the snip the flower. He was able to get the flower, but at the last second that he was extracting it the bush snapped back and impaled his wrist. Gerard screamed and tore his wrist away. He was bleeding freely from several small piercing wounds. He brought his wrist to his mouth and suck the blood up. He licked the wound clean, but it would not stop bleeding.

”All that work for a weed Gee?”

Gerard whipped around to see Frank leaning against the house smirking at him. He wondered how long he had been watching him.

”What do you mean a weed?”

Frank sighed and sauntered over to Gerard. He took Gerard’s wrist and looked at the wounds. Gerard could see that look in his eyes and wondered if he was going to lick the blood off of his wrist too. The thought sent a shiver down Gerard’s spine. Frank didn’t though; he just ran a finger over the wounds and declared that they were not as deep as they seem to be. Frank continued to rub the pulse point on Gerard’s wrist as he continued explaining.

”It’s called a Queen Anne’s lace, it grows wild wherever it wants to, survives when most flowers cannot, and it can be quite deadly.”

Gerard looked at the flower and touched the petals. They truly felt like lace, soft, but also rough. He turned the flower around and noticed a ladybug sitting on one of the petals. He brought his finger close to the little bug and it crawled upon him. It made its way up his finger to the back of his hand. As Gerard studied the small creature he turned back to Frank.

”What do you mean deadly?”

”See the deep purple bud in the middle? That indicates that it had a thick carrot like root that could be turned into a powder that can be deadly if mixed right and ingested.”

Gerard studied the flower again. It was so beautiful, but Frank said the root was deadly. He looked back at Frank who was just watching him.

”It reminds me of you.”

Frank squeezed Gerard’s wrist and looked at him. His eyes were wide and dancing in the sunlight.

”You survived where others could not, you can be very deadly, and you are quite beautiful.”

Frank and Gerard locked eyes. Frank was still holding on to his wrist and pressing on the pulse point. He must have felt that Gerard’s pulse had quickened as he spoke. Gerard could still feel the ladybug crawling on his hand. The sensation of the little legs and the vice grip that Frank had on him sent impulses to his mind and heart. Gerard brought the hand with the ladybug on it to Frank’s face. He touched Frank’s cheek and felt the stubble that said Frank needed to shave soon. Gerard slowly bent down and brought his face to Frank’s and kissed him softly. Frank brought his other hand behind Gerard’s neck and deepened the kiss. Gerard opened his mouth and allowed Frank’s tongue to explore his warm mouth. They stayed like that for a few minutes and Gerard pulled away first. He stood back up and breathed in the scent of the weed. It was fragrant, but not like the rose. Gerard looked at the rose in his hand that Frank had grasped and dropped it to the ground. Frank watched as Gerard tucked the weed into his hair, curled behind his ear. He smiled and went back to rubbing the pulse point again.

”Come on Gee, let’s get those wounds treated.”

Gerard smiled at Frank.

”Okay Frankie.”

* * *

Frankie? Frankie? Frank did not know what to make of this. Gerard had compared Frank to what he considered was his favorite flower and now he was sitting on Frank’s bed while Frank, with Jamia’s assistance, bandaged another wound on Gerard. Gerard sat still as Jamia applied the salve and Frank cut strips from a clean cloth to wind around his wrist. Frank carefully wound a long strip around the wound and fastened it with a quick knot. Gerard looked at his wrist and flexed it a bit. It did not seem like it would get in the way and Frank watched as Gerard went through the motion of eating, drinking, and painting to see. When he was satisfied he thanks them both. Jamia went to put the materials away and Frank stayed sitting in front of Gerard as Gerard leaned back on his wrists. Gerard let out a small stifled yawn and excused himself.

”Tired Gee?”

”A little, but nothing a nap would not fix.”

Frank nodded and offered his hand to Gerard. Gerard looked puzzled, but took it and Frank helped him off the bed. They left the room and stopped in front of the servant quarters. Gerard’s name could still be made out faintly in the door, but Frank had Jamia clean the blood and lace off. Frank opened the door and startled Jamia who was laying down in her bed.

”I’m sorry Sir, was there something that you needed of me?”

”No my pet, not that I need of you, but Gee could use your company I am sure.”

Gerard just looked at Frank and Frank smiled and let go of his hand.

”Just make sure that you are both up in time for supper.”

Frank closed the door and headed to the Study. Robert was still working on the pile of papers in front of him. Frank swore there was actually more than there was this morning.

”Gerard wanted me to tell you that he decided to take a nap and will see us at supper.”

Robert grunted some form of acknowledgement and swirled the pen in the air before dipping it back into the ink well. Frank closed the Study door and made his way back to his room. He closed the door and drew back the tapestry to watch Jamia and Gerard. They were lying in bed with Jamia spooned up behind Jamia running her fingers through his hair. Gerard was twirling the weed in his hand and smiling fondly at it. Frank thought about bringing in the sound, but decided to let them have their moment for now. After all it was not his time so he was not worried about them. Frank crawled onto his bed and propped himself up against the head board. He watched his two pets as they languished together and giggled at secrets he allowed them to keep. Gerard was now on his back and Jamia was peppering him with little kisses all over his face. Gerard was smiling at each well placed peck and said something that was cut off by Jamia kissing him on the lips. They kissed slowly for a bit and held each other tightly. When they broke away, Gerard said something and Jamia smiled and wiped her eyes. Frank was not completely sure from his angle, but it looked like she was crying. Gerard sat up and looked at Jamia. He used his thumb and wiped under her eyes confirming Frank’s suspicion. Gerard reached up and took Jamia’s face in his hand and kissed her eyes. She laughed and pushed him away. He grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed. Frank was suddenly interested in what was being said now. He got off the bed and enabled the sound. The room filled with laughter and Jamia begging for Gerard to stop tickling her. Gerard was relentless and continued his assault on her sides. Jamia started to kick so Gerard straddled her stomach and held her down. Jamia tried to buck him off, but Gerard held fast and would not move.

”Ugh, I hate you. I should have never told you I was ticklish.”

”Yup, you thought I was nice and would not exploit it. I have learned some things from the Master you know.”

Frank jumped to hear Gerard address him properly. It surprised Jamia too.

”Gerard, you are not in his care right now, you can just call him Frank you know.”

”I know, it…it just doesn’t feel right when we are alone or when I am in these rooms. I don’t completely understand it, but at those times he is not Frank. He is in control and I find that I like it.”

Jamia just nodded in understanding.

”It is the same with you. I know my attraction to you is on a friendship level, but I also know that you are so beautiful that I just want to be with you in a way that I am comfortable.”

”You think I am beautiful?”

”Fuck Jamia, of course you are. Why do you think Master chose you?”

”Because I was easy?”

”Um…please remember that he has an interest in guys. No, he chose you because he likes to surround himself with beautiful things.”

”I’m not used to you talking so candidly Gerard.”

”Well, I guess some other things are rubbing off from Master as well.”

Jamia smiled at Gerard and Gerard smiled back and then leaned down and kissed her again. They were still like that when Frank turned the sound off again and settled back onto the bed. He just learned some valuable information and was processing it as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Trixgrl***  
>  _So it's beautiful chapters like these that make me so happy to take a leap and jump into "ficland". Before reading Momiji's work I was just a spectator, not even a single comment came from me. And trust me, I have loved many a writer and their works. Just wasn't there/connected/moved? Hell I don't even know why I wasn't a participant. But then around chapter 12 she broke me. She just drew me in. That was it, tada!_  
>  Her ideas for her next series **"Darling"** are just awesome. And I know you all will just be thrilled with the resulting project. But until then sit back and enjoy. I know I always do!


	22. The Flame of Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamia returns early. Gerard is torn. Frank is surprised. Robert is still clueless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Robert's time is just about up and then it's back to Frank's wicked ways. This chapter was actually fun to write. I really liked being able to add Gerard's point of view here, which will become critical later on.
> 
> So I am so happy about the comments and kudos that you guys gave here that _***Trixgrl***_ and I decided to reward you guys. Call it a sneak preview of the next story, which I am outlining right now. This one is based on a hentai called, **"Darling"**. it has satire and serious moments. I think it will be a lot of fun to write and to read. The satirical moments really break up the serious ones so that the reader can breathe a little in between stories. 
> 
> Anyway, at the end of the chapter in bold is the middle of one of the chapters of Darling. This also gives me a chance to use more of the guys in the story and try other ships, although I will always have Frerard as number one in my heart. Don't worry if you get a little confused, things will make sense later when I post the full chapter and story. Please enjoy and thank you so much once again! ^-^

By the time he opened his eyes again he realized that the sun had gone down. Frank sat up and stretched his arms out. He looked up and saw that his two pets were still in bed. Gerard was still asleep, but Jamia was awake. She was carefully carding her fingers through Gerard’s alluring red hair and smiling. Frank got up and went over to the window to get a better look. Gerard’s shirt was missing and Jamia was resting in her camisole and the undergarment that Frank gave her to wear. He could see her lips moving and enabled the sound again.

* * *

”Gerard, Gerard, wake up honey.”

Gerard stirred a little in Jamia’s arms. She loved how he pushed into her fingers as they threaded through his hair. She missed the longer black hair, but there was something mesmerizing about the vibrant red he had now. It looked like he trimmed the roughness that was there after Frank cut the length away. It appeared healthy and framed his face beautifully. Jamia stroked his cheek lightly and Gerard sighed. He turned on his back and slowly opened his eyes. The beautiful honey and jade color met with Jamia’s face and he smiled up at her. She smiled back and leaned down to kiss him. They kissed slowly just enjoying the warmth of each other’s tongues and arms that circled around protectively. They both came up for much needed air and laughed at this. Jamia sat up on her knees and gave Gerard a chance to get up on his. He stretched his back like a cat and she heard the bones in his back crack quietly. He looked like an exotic animal that Frank had taken possession of. Jamia reached up and felt the collar around her neck. She caressed the metal ring and sighed. Gerard looked up at her and his eyes filled with temporary longing and a little envy. Jamia smiled and removed her collar and held it out for Gerard. Gerard turned his back and Jamia clasped the collar onto his neck. Gerard reached up and felt the material and sighed contently. He rose from the bed and went over to the mirror. She followed and draped herself over his back and watched him caress the collar. Watching his expression, she noticed that the bandage that wound around his upper body was fairly new.

”Gerard, when did you get this bandage?”

Gerard blushed and looked at Jamia’s reflection. They made perfect eye contact.

”T-T-Two days ago”

Jamia just looked at him in the mirror and then she realized what he said. Her eyes got wide and Gerard broke his gaze and looked down. Jamia found her hands straying to the front of Gerard’s chest and slowly untying the cloth. She carefully unwound the bandage so that she could see the new damage that Frank inflicted on him. Over the left breast she saw a small flame carved into the skin. Nearby there was a fairly deep gash. Jamia dropped the bandage and covered her mouth.

”Oh Gerard, he hurt you again.”

Gerard looked back up at Jamia in the mirror and brought his hand to touch the flame.

”No, he was just reminding me who I am.”

Jamia watched as Gerard traced the flame completely and then moved his hand back up to the collar. She swore that a look of ease passed through, but it was gone when their eyes met again and Gerard just smiled at her. He turned around and kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled back trying to let him know that she understood his feelings.

”I should clean and dress the wounds before you get dressed for supper. I will be right back.”

Jamia went to the side of the bed and fetched her uniform. After putting on her shoes, she made her way back to Gerard and held out her hand for the collar. Gerard frowned a bit and took her hand. He turned it and kissed the knuckles, nipping at them lightly.

”Please can I wear it a little longer?”

”Alright, I have to go up to your room to get the salve and then the linen closet for some clean cloths. I will be back in a bit.”

Jamia looked over at the pitcher and basin.

”I should also get some clean water. Looks like it will take me a little longer, just stay here please.”

Gerard smiled and Jamia blew him a kiss as she left the room.

* * *

Once Jamia was gone Gerard turned back to the mirror. He fingered the collar again and pulled on the ring a bit. He groaned a bit and realized that he was half hard. Fuck what that man put into his thoughts. He was so hard to figure out. One minute he was acting normal and the next Gerard found himself in the worst situations. He honestly did not think he would encounter Frank much at all during the three days with Robert, but from day one he was wrong. There was not one day that Gerard did not spend time with Frank in some form. He recalled the incident as he touched the flame carving again. He brushed his hand over the gash and wondered if Frank really would have killed him. What made Frank so angry at him all the time? And then last night? That was….Gerard had no words for it. He did not even think it was possible to cum more than once ever, but Frank had brought him off not three, but four times when he….fucked him. Gerard blushed fiercely despite the fact that he was alone he remembered how good it felt to have Frank touch me. The whole three days, Frank never touched him once and Robert never touched him. It was mutually taught to Gerard that once he was married that he was to pleasure his husband and then himself in private. That first night, he had hoped that Robert would touch him too, but he knew this would not happen. It was so different with someone else making the ministrations. Gerard started to really get hard now from the memory and his hand strayed to his pants and palmed the outside along the straining length. He remembered how he had begged Frank to fuck him after he came a second time. He also remembered Frank talking him through cumming a third time by describing what he would do to him if he succeeded. He was pleased to find that Frank was a man of his words. Gerard realized that rubbing the outside was not enough and he opened the clasp on the pants and reached in and made contact with the skin on his head.

”Oh fuck…”

Gerard felt the hardness in his fist and he started to pump himself slowly. He thought about how Frank had pushed him on his knees and took him in a way that he might as well have been an animal. Well to Frank he was a pet, so it made sense, but Frank made him feel in a way that Robert could not. Gerard let out a moan as his thoughts filled with Frank pounding into him as he had promised. How deliciously used he felt and how Frank had hit something inside of him that made him want to scream out if he could have. How Frank made him cum a fourth time by hitting this spot. Gerard increased his pace and started to breathe heavily. He knew that he was close and was losing his balance. He leaned against the mirror with one hand and panted hard enough to fog it up a bit. The final straw was him remembering how after he came Frank had turned him so that he was facing up. Gerard did not know what possessed him to climb into Frank’s lap nor did he know where the strength came from since he was almost completely fucked out by then, but feeling Frank grip his ass tight and hold him up was so amazing. He recalled licking Frank’s ear and how Frank clamped down onto his neck and just filled Gerard to overflowing. That was it for Gerard, that memory pushed him right over and he came all over his hand with two words escaping from his mouth.

”Oh Master!”

* * *

Well that was completely unexpected. Frank watched as Gerard put himself back together in time for Jamia to return with bandages. He watched as Gerard stripped out of his clothes and stood there while Jamia removed old bandages and cleaned each area. They was even less red then there was days ago and some of them will fade into faint scars, but they will always be visible. The hangman still stood out the most though and kind of made Frank proud. Jamia was careful in making sure the salve was plentiful to insure his skin stayed infection free and then she wrapped each one. The one on Gerard’s upper chest was last and he watched as it disappeared under cloth once again. As Jamia tightened the cloth, Gerard leaned against the mirror with both hands this time. His skin still looked flush from the previous actions and Frank thought he looked beautiful. This was the Gerard that he loved to see the most. The broken Gerard was always wanted, but flush like this and with a look in his eyes like he wanted more and could take it. Frank knew that even Jamia could tell that Gerard had done something while she was gone. Maybe he would fuck Gerard and make Jamia watch while he forced her to bring herself off. Frank pondered this, but then thought, ‘No, that is something I want all to myself.’ He did not want Jamia to see what he could do to Gerard and how he could reduce him to a groveling, begging, mess of a man.

At this point Frank decided that he saw enough from the window. He closed off the sound and watched as Gerard reluctantly returned the collar to Jamia as the tapestry fell back in it's proper place. Frank got dressed for supper and then left the room. He stopped in front of Jamia’s door thought about knocking and then said fuck it and just opened the door. Gerard was in the middle of replacing his shirt and Jamia was standing in front of the mirror adjusting her collar. They both looked up at him at the same time and blushed. Frank just leaned against the door frame and enjoyed the view. As Gerard was nearing the top of the shirt, Frank could see the red ring from where he had the collar previously. He walked up to Gerard.

”Here Gee, let me get that for you.”

Gerard dropped his hands immediately and Frank reached up and finished buttoning the shirt. Then he changed his mind and opened up two buttons again. This exposed Gerard neck, pale with the faint red mark and a bit of his chest. Frank slid his hand up to the red ring on Gerard's neck and lightly brushed the indent. He felt Gerard stiffen under him and then relax as he traced down to the pale flesh on his chest. He lingered there a few minutes and then pulled away and crossed to Jamia who was waiting at the mirror. He ran a hand up her back to the clasp on the collar. He felt under the material and found too much space. He readjusted the collar tighter on her, all the while keeping an eye on Gerard in the mirror. Gerard’s eyes looked hungry, watching Frank and Frank just smirked knowingly. 

The three of them left and walked down the hall to the main way. Jamia left for the kitchen and Gerard headed to the stairs to get changed. Frank started to head down the Western Hall and as they parted by the stairs, Frank felt Gerard brush his hand lightly. Frank looked up at Gerard as he held his head high walking gracefully up the stairs. Frank continued to the Study. In the Study he found Robert in the same place with the empty wine glass and a now empty tea cup and a plate covered in crumbs.

”Robert, have you been here the whole time?”

Robert looked up and his eyes were red from reading in the fire light. He had not even realized it had gotten dark enough that the lamps needed to be turned up. Frank walked to the desk and turned the lamp to the highest setting. The room went from a soft glow to full brightness. Frank could see that the pile of papers that were on one side of the desk this morning was now on the other side completed. Robert rubbed his ink stained hands over his eyes and yawned.

”Yeah, Frank. I had to get this paperwork settled before tomorrow. I know it is Sunday, but Gerard usually understands these things. He finds ways of entertaining himself. Have you seen him today?”

”Yeah, he took a nap after a walk in the garden. I did the same so it looks like we both missed dinner.”

”Mr. Wentz brought me some tea and a cake so I could keep working. He is accustomed to me being hold up in here. The life of a businessman you know.”

Robert just chuckled at that and stood up stretching his back backwards. Frank heard it crack in many places. Robert yawned again and went to find a rag to wipe the ink off of his hands. He grabbed the papers he was working on along with the others and placed them into his valise. He placed the valise on the side of the desk and headed to the door. Frank hung back for a minute looking at the valise.

”You coming Frank?”

”Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.”

Both men left the room. As they passed the stairs Gerard was descending them. He stopped in front of Robert and leaned over the railing to give him a quick kiss. Robert took Gerard’s hand and kissed it lightly. Gerard giggled a bit, which pissed Frank off. Robert held Gerard’s hand the rest of the way down and at the bottom step enveloped him into his arms and swung him to the floor. He kissed Gerard again and then made his way up the stairs. Gerard sighed watching him. Frank was staring at Gerard with mounting anger. He wanted Gerard to only look at him with that expression. He cleared his throat and Gerard looked at him like an animal caught in broad daylight. Gerard immediately fell into submissive position and Frank could not help to look impressed. He looked up and saw that Robert was not even half way up the stairs and could look down anytime to see that Gerard had fallen to his knees in front of Frank. Frank pulled his eyes away from Robert and looked back down at Gerard. He was beautiful waiting to be commanded. Gerard had presented himself as if it was second nature to him now. Frank smirked and stepped up to him. He lifted Gerard’s head so that he was looking into his eyes.

”You have pleased me my pet with your actions here so there will be no further punishment.”

Frank held his hand out for Gerard and he took it carefully. Frank helped him rise up and walked with him to the dining room. He seated Gerard at his place and took his own seat. Jamia came from the kitchen and poured a glass of wine from his personal collection. Frank watched Gerard as he licked his lips at the cool red liquid filling the goblet. Frank beckoned for Jamia to lean down further and he whispered into her ear. She smiled and looked at Gerard and nodded. When she was finished pouring Frank’s drink she crossed to the other side of the table and filled Gerard’s glass. Frank lifted his glass at Gerard in a mock salute. Gerard blushed and picked up his glass. Both men crossed the table with their arms and clinked their glasses together. Frank watched as Gerard took a long swallow of the crimson blood water and groaned with satisfaction. Frank smirked and took a sip of his own. They both put their glasses down, just as Robert entered the room.

**Darling Teaser**

They were trapped. Without their spacesuits there was no escape.

* * *

”What are we going to do Frankie? What is going to happen to us?”

Frank knew that Mikey was scared and that worried Frank. He knew they would meet their true captors soon. There was a chill in the room and Mikey began to sneeze.

”Don’t worry Mikey, I will protect you. I would never let anything happen to my best friend.”

Mikey looked up at Frank. His eyes were shining with admiration. He hugged Frank fiercely.

”Thanks Frankie, I know I can always count on y-y-y-y-yachoo!”

Mikey let out another violent sneeze and Frank was getting concerned. He did not need Mikey catching some form of space sickness, and without their space suits to protect them they were vulnerable to more than just the elements. With a loud scrape the wall in front of them slid and a robot appeared. It dropped a pile of cloth onto the floor and then backed away. After that, an electronic voice sounded bouncing off the walls.

”You will put these clothes on and prepare yourself to meet the Pirate King.”

Frank was furious! His best friend and him were being held prisoner by a space pirate. They were scum of the universe as far as he was concerned.

"Fuck you! We will not conform to your demands!”

An eerie chuckle came through the hidden mic.

”Then you will freeze to death.”

Cold air began to enter the room and the temperature dropped drastically. Mikey started to shiver and Frank wrapped his body around him to try and keep him warm. His breath began to form icicles in front of his mouth.

”Alright, fuck, we’ll do it! Turn the fucking air off!”

”Glad you see it our way. Now get dressed!”

The cold air stopped immediately and heat was pumped in. The temperature rose back up to a comfortable warmth and Frank let go of Mikey.

Frank sighed as we walked over to the clothing and picked up the outfits. There was an outfit for a man and one for a woman. The mens was a butler outfit, but it was tight fitting space material that would leave little to imagination. The other was made of the same material, but it was a maid’s dress. It was short in the skirt and tight in the bodice. There were other accessories to accompany each outfit too. Frank turned to Mikey and sighed.

”We need to follow their demands in order to find out who our captors are, then we will figure out how to escape.”

Mikey nodded in agreement as he sniffed in loudly. Frank held up both outfits giving Mikey first pick. Not surprisingly, Mikey chose the dress. Frank looked at him and Mikey just shrugged in that way that could only be Mikey.

”I’d look better in it than you would, yeah?"

”Yeah, I don’t have the legs for it honestly.”

Mikey smirked and started to step into the dress.

Frank looked at the pants of his outfit and stepped into them. He was right, they were tight and they squashed his nuts and cock hard against the fabric. The interesting thing was where the crotch was, there was a softer kind of material that seem to caress him as he arranged himself. He sighed at the feeling and after squeezing one last time he turned to put on the shirt. Mikey had the short skirt part on by that time and was fitting the bodice over his chest. Frank buttoned up the shirt and noticed that it was practically see through and showed off all his tattoos. Not that he wasn’t proud of them, but still he chose what ones people saw when he wanted them to. Mikey now had the outfit completely on. He turned his back to Frank and motioned for him to zipper the dress. Frank stepped over and slowly brought the zipper up to the middle of Mikey’s back. He leaned in and kissed Mikey’s bare shoulder. Mikey turned his head to Frank, smiled, and placed a light kiss on his lips. Frank turned away from Mikey and went to grab the accessories. Frank handed Mikey the garter belt and watched as he attached it around his waist. He noticed that there was no underwear offered and the skirt was barely long enough to cover Mikey’s cock. Frank smirked because despite the situation Mikey was clearly getting turned on. Mikey gave him a knowing look and Frank knew what he wanted. He knelt down and held open the rolled stocking for Mikey to slide his leg into. Frank carefully pulled it over his calf and then to his thigh. He smoothed it out as he went making Mikey sigh. He then connected the ends of the garters to the stocking. He kissed the tops of Mikey’s thighs and lightly nuzzled his crotch with his cheek. Frank felt Mikey tremble and loved that he could still do that to his best friend. He put the other stocking on and then helped Mikey slide into the high heels that were given. Yet another excuse to run his hand up the long stockinged legs. 

”Mmmm Frankie, feels good.”

”Yeah? I can make you feel even better.”

”Oh god Frankie please.”

Frank smirked and reached up and brought Mikey’s half hard cock to his lips. He kissed and teased the tip and then took the head lightly into his mouth.

”Uh, Frankie, oh fuck yes!”

Frank took that as an invitation to go deeper and he took Mikey down to the back of his throat. Mikey fisted his hands in Frank’s hair and threw his head back with a yelp. Frank knew he was not going to last much longer. He was using all his skills on Mikey to get him off before anything else happened. He knew if he could relax the boy, it would be better for him. Frank increased his speed and kept hitting the head at the back of his throat. Mikey could not take anymore.

”Ah Frank, I’m gonna….ah ah ah…”

Mikey came quickly and Frank pulled back a little so that he could swallow everything down. When he had milked him dry he stood up. Mikey embraced him in a warm hug and kissed him hungrily.

”Mmm Frankie, you always know what I need.”

”What are best friend for Mikey?”

Mikey smiled with love in his eyes for Frank. Frank placed the small hat on Mikey’s head and then had him spin around to put the last item on. A velvet choker with a lock attached to it. As he did this Mikey pushed back against him and Frank felt how hard he was. Mikey rubbed up and down with the crack of his ass making Frank moan. He wrapped his arms around Mikey’s waist and nipped at his bare shoulders. Mikey dropped his head back on Frank’s shoulder and offered his neck. Frank took the invitation and sucked on it leaving a purple mark. Mikey continued to push back and give Frank the friction he needed. Frank was so close now and he was about to open up the pants when a harsh laugh echoed in the chamber.

”That’s enough my pets. We don’t want the show to end so soon do we?”

Mikey grabbed onto Frank’s arms around him with fright. They were being watched the whole time. They jumped apart as the cell door opened and one of the men from earlier with the laser gun ushered them out of the cell. They walked down a long decorated hall. Rich tapestries adorned the space, no doubt stolen. Mikey clung to Frank tightly. They came to a halt in front of two big doors and the guard pushed a button. The doors opened and they were pushed into a giant room. A single throne sat against the wall. That was the only furniture in sight. The two men were pushed into the middle of the room and forced to their knees. Chains with the heads of snakes slithered up to them on their own and Mikey screamed. Like living snakes they attached themselves to the prisoners and sunk their fangs in. A venom began to pump into Frank and he felt warm and light headed. Then everything went black. 

_***Interior Throne Room***_

Gerard sat on his throne smiling. The two prisoners that crash landed near his space pirate base were now at his mercy. They were chained to the floor and passed out as Gerard watched them. In front of him was a wall of monitors where he could watch everything that happened on and near his base. In a loop, the footage of the two men in the cell was playing. He watched the care in which the shorter tattooed man, Frank, sucked on his friend, Mikey’s, cock. Gerard continued to increase in hardness watching it play over and over again. He could use their relationship to his advantage. His First in Command, Ray, was watching the same scene, jerking off furiously, and cumming for a second time. He was clearly turned on by Mikey, but Gerard only had eyes for Frank. He wanted to break that will and make him his own sex slave. Now he sat there, painfully hard, thinking about all the things he would do to him while he waited for him to wake up.


	23. A Drink For The.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank has a drink. Gerard needs a drink. Then they drink together....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the third day comes to a close and so does the sick and twisted fluff ( I love that term, thank you so much _***RedRomRomance***_ for letting me use it) for now at least. Time for Frank to get down, dirty, and back to business with poor Gee. Don't worry though Gerard is a little more prepared this time around. Frank has also found a nickname for Robert that doesn't make him want to puke...will Gee like it too?
> 
> Not sure if I am going to regret this or not, but I am going to be running two stories now. Not being able to wait any longer and talking with _***Trixgrl***_ about it, today the first chapter of **Darling** goes up. Unless school drives me nuts I should be able to handle it all. I will NOT stop updating Mansion, I promise you that. I just wanted a chance to work on a little real romance between Frank and Gee. Don't worry true to my love of D/s, this story has those scenes too, but all that will be explained in those notes.
> 
> I hope those that enjoy Mansion will also give Darling a try. ^-^

”Ahhhhh.”

Gerard was enjoying an evening bath. The perfumed water and the glass of Frank’s red wine were working together to relax all the kinks out of his muscles. His arms hung loosely over the side of the vassal and the glass of half-drunk wine was just in reach of his fingertips. He sighed and tipped his head back feeling the cool metal on the back of his neck. The vassal was especially made to cradle the neck so that hair washing would be easier. A deep basin was left at the end of the vassal to catch the water that Gerard cascaded through his hair. He ducked under the water for a brief time and when he came back up he carded his fingers through his hair loving the feel of the silky strands. Gerard sighed again, but for a different reason. Tonight was Robert’s last night with him and Robert had done little more than normal since Gerard came back. Gerard rubbed his hands over his face and shook out his hair. He lifted himself out of the vassal and stood up straight. He reached for his towel and wrapped it around himself as he carefully stepped out of the water. Feet on the ground, he bent over and toweled off his legs, working his way up to his thighs. He dried his hips and groin carefully and then his chest and arms. Finally he flipped his head over and wound the towel around his hair. He brought his head back up with a twist of the towel on top. Gerard walked over to his bed and picked up his dressing gown and donned it. He wrapped it around him and tied the sash tight. He stood in front of the mirror and looked at his figure. He had a small waist that most women would kill for. He was careful with what he ate, but not so much that he did not indulge once in a while. He brought one of his legs out of the opening. It was slender and still smooth. Even though Frank had forced him to shave, he decided he liked it and kept it up. His arms were toned and he had a little muscle to show for his masculinity, but not enough that they did not look shapely in the right outfit. He reached up and caressed his neck. It was pale and the skin was soft from the oil. He could still faintly see the marks from Jamia’s collar. He knew he buckled it too tightly on purpose. He wanted to be able to see the mark when it was gone.

Gerard thought back to before supper when Frank had caught him, ‘caught?’ with Robert by the stairs. Gerard’s first instinct was to hit his knees. Had Frank ingrained that in him in only three days? Why was he so at ease in that position? Gerard was still confused about a lot of things, but he knew he needed to sort them out before they clouded his judgment. He was still going to choose Robert no matter what. Robert worked hard to keep what they had and achieved more than his father ever did. Why should Frank be allowed to just take what he has not earned? Despite how his body felt around Frank, his mind was still resolved. Gerard gave the mirror one last approving look and walked out of his room.

* * *

Frank yawned as he stretched his arms above his head. He rose from the desk and arched his back feeling the satisfaction of the bones popping back into place. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. The mistakes that Robert was making had astounded him. So much potential income lost because of poor miscalculations or not enough guts to argue the contract. He walked away from the desk and stood in front of the fireplace. The Study had a draft coming from somewhere so the fire was a welcome addition for him. Despite the slight breeze it was hot enough that Frank had taken off his shirt and just wore his sleep pants. He had them specially made after encountering a foreigner who had told him about the light clothing from his country. It was a breathable fabric that left little to imagination if the wearer did not choose undergarments. Frank of course could care less about modesty. Besides the fabric felt good as it graced his cock and balls. Frank was into anything that felt good. Before he came in here he had himself a bath and asked Jamia to fetch him masculine oil. It wasn't that he thought flowers were for women, but he did enjoy a muskier aroma for himself. He allowed Jamia to help him apply it so that he would not have to bend down. It felt good feeling her hands slick with the golden liquid pushing it into his muscles and gliding over the many inked works he had on his skin. Sailor’s markings they called them at the whore house. Frank was no sailor, but he knew what he liked and sought out a person to make it happen. His first is one people rarely saw. A symbol to represent when he was born. Although Robert and he were twins, they were born on different days. Robert came into this world on October 30 at close to the witching hour, but Frank, Frank was born right at the witching hour. This was a fact that he carried as a badge of honor and the leering face of the Jack O' Lantern on his back even more proof. After that he got bolder and began to decorate his arms and chest. Nothing too shocking on his arms and he could always wear long sleeve shirts, but he could roll them up when he needed that intimidation factor. For the most part, no one but whores saw him without his shirt. He didn’t care about their opinions, unless they were smart enough to not ask where he sailed. Those are the ones that he hurt the most for their lack of imagination.

Frank sat back down and put his glasses back on. He went back to the current contract that Robert had worked on earlier in the day. He saw how the writer carefully worded things so that he received the higher percentage of the venture gains. Frank thought about reworking it, but the fortune was not his yet so why should he help Robert to be a better business man. It was not like he could topple the empire in a matter of days so it was not a priority. Frank put the paperwork back into the valise and pulled out another contract. This one was about acquiring new land. Again, Robert was being taken for more than what the land was worth.

”What a fucking fool he is.”

Frank picked up the wine bottle he had been nursing since supper. He took a long pull from it and wiped his mouth with his arm. The wine felt good in his chest. It made him soft and pliant, something he would not let himself to be around others. Guarding his emotions was a strong part of the walls that Frank learned to build up around himself. He had only let them down with Lyndsey and that was a disaster that he knew better about now. Still he had come close to it with Gerard in the garden earlier. He would not make that mistake again. He could not deny that Gerard brought some of the same feelings to the surface that Lyndsey had, but there was something else there too. A feeling of ownership and possession. Gerard wanted to be owned, controlled, and possessed like an object or an animal. He went to Frank so freely even when Frank had tortured him and hurt him in other ways. Maybe in another lifetime he and Gerard could have worked as a normal couple, but normal bores Frank when it is so much more fun to fuck with people. Frank chuckled at this thought. He took another pull from the wine and some of it spilled out and onto his chest. He jerked slightly at the warm liquid and put the bottle back down. He got up quickly to make sure that the pants did not get damaged. He pulled the pants off quickly and examined them. No visible stain on the fabric. He walked over to the tapestry and grabbed the corner of it. He used it to catch any remaining liquid on his chest and stomach. When he was satisfied he dropped the cloth and started putting his pants back on. As he was cinching the waist he saw a shadow flicker across the wall. He turned around, but no one was there. Frank walked over to the door and looked out into the hallway. He saw a faint shadow on the stairs. He moved out of the room and looked up. Gerard was standing on the first landing, fixing his sash and turning to descend. He watched as he glided down and headed to the dining area without even looking Frank’s way. Frank followed behind and watched as Gerard disappeared into the dining room. 

_***Gerard***_

He needed a drink and badly. Wine was not going to do it for him this time. Even Frank’s wine. He needed something stronger to help him decide what to do next. He made his way into the kitchen to the spirits cabinet. He opened the door and looked for the bottle of scotch. Finding it quickly he pulled the top off and took a strong pull from it. The burn grounded him and he coughed a bit from it. He needed that. He needed to ground himself from the picture of Frank naked in front of the fireplace in his head. Gerard took another pull. This time he was ready for the burn. It went down easier now.

_He was going to say something, honest he was. After leaving Robert for the night and heading back to his room he saw the light coming from the Study. No one should have been in there, let alone this late at night. He crept down the stairs and peered into the room. There was Frank sitting at the desk, ‘wearing glasses?’ with Robert’s private papers in front of him! Gerard was livid! Frank had no right to look at those items and he was about to give Frank a piece when he saw Frank jump up from the chair. Gerard’s first instinct was to hide, but when he saw that Frank was not wearing a shirt he was stunned by his skin. He saw some kind of marking on his back and more on his chest. Suddenly Frank stripped out of his pants and Gerard hitched his breath. He was beautiful. Frank was standing in front of the roaring fire looking at his pants for something. All Gerard could see was the perfect side view of his cock and how it was half hard for no reason. The fire danced across it and made it seem to glow along with the rest of him. He had a sheen to his body that made Gerard swallow hard. He watched Frank walk over to the tapestry and used it like a cleaning cloth on his chest. Satisfied he bent over to put his pants back on and Gerard got a perfect view of his ass and that was his undoing. He ran up the stairs and stopped on the first landing to catch his breath. He looked down and saw that he was rock hard just from watching Frank. He rearranged himself carefully and fixed his sash to hide everything. It was then that he decided he needed a stiff drink._

Gerard came back to reality when he realized he was not alone in the room. He turned around and saw that Frank was leaning against the island with that telltale smirk on his face. Gerard knew there was no way he could have known that he was there near the Study so he assumed that he heard him make his way back down the stairs. It was risky, but he decided to play the cards with the bluff in place.

”Can I help you Frank?”

Frank didn’t answer with his voice, but his eyes dropped down to the scotch bottle. Gerard reached into the cabinet and grabbed two tumblers. He brought the glasses and the bottle to the island and set them down. He inched himself on to stool and crossed his legs. His gown fell open and exposed his legs and he saw Frank’s eyes go up in appreciation. Gerard looked at the table and blushed a little. He concentrated on pouring Frank and him a fifth of scotch.

"Rocks?"

”I’ll get it.”

Gerard watched as Frank walked over to one of the drawers and found the ice pick. He then made his way to the icebox and chipped a few pieces off the large block. He returned with the pick and a handful of ice to the table. He dropped a few pieces in both glasses and Gerard heard them hiss and crack from the contact of the warm liquid. Frank swirled the tumbler a bit and then took a sip from it. Gerard continued to watch him while taking a sip from his own glass. The liquid was now slightly cooled from the ice and the burn was more complicated as it slithered down into his chest. Gerard made a satisfied sound and turned his attention to Frank's chest decorations. Now that he had a closer look he realized that two of the ink pieces that Frank had matched the ones that he had carved into his own flesh. Before he realized he was doing it, Gerard had reached out and touched Frank’s chest. He traced the flame on the left side of his chest and then made a trail down to the twin birds at the bottom where they partly disappeared into Frank’s pants. Frank stepped into his personal space and before Gerard realized what was happening, Frank had the icepick against his throat.

”Gee Gee Gee, what have I told you about touching things that do not belong to you hmmm?”

Gerard swallowed and felt the tip of the pick, still cold from the ice, move with his skin. Frank held it like a paint brush and trailed it down his neck to the opening at the top of his gown. He used the pick to part the gown and continued his way down to the tied sash.

”I can cut it, but I think you would rather open it for me wouldn’t you Gee?”

Gerard nodded and slowly reached his hands to the knot and pulled it apart. The sash fell away and his gown fell open revealing his partially bandaged chest and sleep pants. Frank smiled and switched the ice pick to his other hand. With his now vacant hand he reached into Gerard’s tumbler and pulled out a piece of ice. Frank placed the icepick lightly into the soft flesh on Gerard’s side and brought the piece of ice up to his neck. He touched it to his skin and Gerard jumped at the temperature difference. Frank pushed the icepick into Gerard’s side and Gerard winced a little.

”Careful now Gee, wouldn’t want an accident to happen right? So you are not going to move again.”

Gerard blinked and Frank continued to trace his neck with the piece of ice. It felt strange, but not unwanted to him. As the ice began to melt from the heat of his body it dripped and pooled in the waist of his pants. Frank brought the ice down to his chest and circled around his right nipple. Gerard wanted to flinch, but knew not to. The sensation was beginning to overwhelm him and Frank continued with the melting shard to his stomach. He then pried the pants away from his skin and dropped the ice into the cloth opening. Gerard felt it land perfectly on his cock and turn quickly to water. He also felt his cock go back to being hard again as before. Gerard heard Frank chuckle and knew that he saw it twitch in his pants.

”So Gee, your time with Robert is up and now you are mine again. Does this make you happy?”

Gerard looked down at Frank.

”Yes Master.”

”Good answer Gee. Now did you already say goodbye to your little _Bertie_?”

Bertie? Since when did Frank use a nick name for Robert that did not make him sick? Gerard decided that it was just another one of his weird quirks and answered quickly.

”Yes Master.”

”God, what a slut you are Gee. Here it is not even midnight and you already got fucked by him and yet you are still hard with me. How many times do you need to get off in a night? Oh wait I know that answer don’t I?”

Gerard turned away from Frank. He did not want Frank to know the truth, but his face was sharply forced back and Frank was looking him in the eye now with serious thought processing in them. 

”You did get off Gee didn’t you? I mean Robert fucked you and got you off right?”

Gerard just dropped his gaze giving Frank the answer he already knew.

”Holy fuck Gee! Are you shitting me?! He just leaves you hanging like that?”

”N-N-No, I-I-I-I just take care of m-m-myself.”

”What the fuck really?! And people call me cruel?!”

Now Gerard was blushing. He knew Robert did not do it to be cruel; it was just the way he was brought up. That kind of thing was private. Frank was staring at him now and Gerard could see his mind working and that worried him. Frank put the icepick down on the table and walked around behind Gerard. Gerard did not dare move. He had learned that much from Frank’s surprise reactions. He felt Frank grab his arms and pull them behind the chair. Frank made quick work to bind him to the back with his fallen sash and then threaded it up to tie across his mouth. He then tied the sash behind Gerard's head. He made his way back in front again and admired how Gerard’s chest was jutting up from the position he was forced into.

”Well now Gee, as much as I enjoy torturing you, I am loathe to hear of someone not being able to get off. I mean even I let you get off…eventually and more than once as you well know. So in honor of your last night with old Bertie boy, I am going to do something that he would never have the balls to do. After I am done you are going to hit the floor, cum hard for me, and crawl back to my room. Then you will lock yourself in your chains and go to sleep. Am I clear with my instructions?”

Gerard could not answer, but he knew that Frank already knew what he would say if he could. The next sound that Gerard heard was the shink of Frank’s knife. The same one he used to carve his flesh with. Frank smiled and twirled the knife in his hand. He licked the blade and winked at Gerard.

”Now Gee, be a dear and lift your leg for me.”

Gerard lifted his leg carefully. It was not easy to do without the balance of arms to not fall over. Frank offered his thigh as a resting place and Gerard placed his slippered foot there. Frank smiled and placed the blade at the bottom of Gerard’s pants. He brought the knife up to cut a strip into the fabric. When he was done with that leg, he beckoned for the other one. Gerard complied with this too. Soon both legs of his pants were cut in half. Frank closed the knife and placed it on the table. He then grabbed the fabric of one leg and tore it till it split to his hips. Gerard shuddered at this display of strength. His cock, which was straining at the fabric before was now exposed and the head was dripping with pre-cum.

”Excited are we Gee? Did my tying you up do that or was it my talk of Robert fucking you? What would happen if I started talking about how I fucked you after you came three times for me? Hmmm, would that get you even harder or make you cum without even being touched?”

Gerard was breathing hard against the sash in his mouth. His eyes were half lidded at the words that spilled from Frank’s mouth like spun silk. Frank was a poet when it came to dirty talk and Gerard was hanging onto every word. Frank stepped up to Gerard and he could feel the heat radiating off his chest. Suddenly Frank grabbed Gerard’s cock and squeezed hard. Gerard groaned and flexed his arms behind him. What shocked Gerard even more though was when Frank bent over and took him into his mouth. Gerard felt his head explode at the touch of Frank’s tongue. He had only experienced a blow job once before and it was over quickly because he was so overwhelmed by the feeling. He felt his stomach knot and knew that would happen again this time, but he did not count on Frank biting down hard and causing him to let out a muffled shriek.

”Now Gee, I know you were not just going to cum right? Because you know you have to have permission from me to do so. You don’t know how lucky you are right now. I have only done this for one other person before and they didn’t live to tell anyone…maybe you won’t either unless you can convince me otherwise.”

Gerard did not even get a chance to respond as Frank went back to his cock. He wondered if he did it this good for Frank. Gerard was inexperienced, but from what Frank said so was he or he did do it more than once, but for the same person? Gerard did not have a chance to think about this as Frank did something with his tongue that set his teeth on edge and he had to force his orgasm down again. Frank did not stop this time, but just kept going. Gerard lost count of how many times he had to force his orgasm down and by now he was delirious with the need to cum. Frank pulled off with a pop and bent back up. He pulled the sash out of Gerard’s mouth and kissed him hard and wet. Gerard panted into the kiss dying to get his arms around Frank again. Frank grabbed Gerard by the throat and picked up his knife. He opened it and growled into Gerard’s ear.

”I’ll buy you a fucking new one.”

He reached behind Gerard and cut the sash free of the chair. Gerard pulled his arms free and wrapped them around Frank’s neck crashing their lips together once more. Frank still had a hold of Gerard’s neck and he was kneading it hard with his fingers. Gerard pulled himself forward and wrapped his legs around Frank’s hips feeling the outline of his cock against his own. Frank growled again and lifted Gerard off the chair. He carried him to the wall and crushed him against it. He reached down and opened his pants and pulled them down.

”Fuck Gee, look at you. So horny still after little Bertie just fucked you. I bet you’re still wet inside. I bet I could just slide in and mix with Bertie boy's cum inside of you. Would you like that? I bet you would, to be filled with that much cum. Well you're lucky I am feeling generous tonight.”

With no warning Frank spread Gerard apart and drove into him hard and fast. Gerard gasped and bit down on his lip. He leaned against Frank and Frank fucked into him relentlessly. Gerard was surprised at Frank’s strength again and how he was holding Gerard up no problem. Gerard rode Frank panting heavily and listening to the litany of colored language spilling into his ear. He swore that he could cum just from listening to Frank talk.

”Mmmm yeah Gee, feel so fucking tight even after being fucked before. Could stay in you and fuck you all day. Maybe I will chain you to the bed and do just that. Leave you there and come in when I want to and just take you. Keep filling you up with cum and then leaving it dripping out of you. You would like that wouldn’t you? To feel dirty and used all day. Maybe I’ll let Jamia clean you up with her tongue. I know you like when she runs it on your skin, you filthy fucking whore!”

Gerard gasped as Frank rammed into him especially hard and wrapped one hand around his throat while still holding him up with the other. His rhythm stuttered and he came hard inside Gerard. He pulled out and forced Gerard to his knees.

”Now, clean me off bitch.”

Gerard obeyed and took Frank into his mouth cleaning him off as he inched his way down. He pulled off and licked his balls as well as his inner thighs. Frank kept a fist full of hair the whole time guiding Gerard where he wanted him to go. When Frank was satisfied he pulled Gerard off of him and pushed him on all fours and growled. He shoved three fingers inside of him nailing his prostate the first time. Gerard howled and pushed back.

"Cum for me Gee, right now."

Gerard immediately complied and came with just that little amount of provication. He nearly collapsed with the force of his orgasm, but somehow knew that he shouldn't.

”Now crawl back to the room and chain yourself up.”

It was painful to move at all. His ass hurt as well as his knees and his arms, but he obeyed and made his way out of the kitchen. Gerard crawled out of the dining room into the common area. He then turned towards the Eastern Hallway without even looking back for Frank. Once he was in front of the bedroom door he opened it and crawled in. He crawled to the end of the bed and lifted himself onto the end. He reached down and locked the manacle around his neck. He then knelled on the bed and waited for Frank to appear.

_***Frank***_

Frank watched Gerard move awkwardly and in great pain out of the kitchen. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled his pants up. He walked over to where the island was and picked up his knife and pocketed it. He picked up his glass of scotch and downed it quickly enjoying the burn. He left the open bottle well as Gerard’s glass there along with the cut sash clinging to the chair. Let old Jimmy boy figure out what happened here. It took Frank a while to realize that Jimmy was the assistant cook when he was younger. That means he was there before Frank and Robert were born. It also explained why he was talking to Gerard the other day. Frank was no longer concerned that Gerard was fucking the older man. He was just gaining information.

”Well let’s see what Jimmy boy makes of this mess.”

Frank changed his mind and downed Gerard’s glass too. He then left the kitchen and made his way to his room. When he arrived at the door he was pleased to see that Gerard was on the bed and on his knees. He had fallen asleep, but remained in the correct position. Frank entered the room and cleared his throat. Gerard’s eyes flew open and focused on him. Frank walked over and removed Gerard’s gown. Gerard was now practically naked with streamers of his pants decorating his bandaged legs. He caressed the bandages lightly and worked his way up to the highest one near Gerard’s heart. He removed the bandage there and looked at the twin of his flame. He caressed Gerard’s as Gerard had done to him earlier. He patted Gerard on the head and then turned away. He hopped on to the bed and dimmed the lamp. He watched as Gerard got comfortable at the end of the bed listening to the faint clinking of the chain. Gerard settled in much like a dog would and snuggled down for the night sighing. Frank placed his hands on the back of his head and watched Gerard until his eyes began to close and he finally fell asleep too.


	24. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert goes out. Frank goes out. Gerard stays home....oh and chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is different and not what everyone expects. It matches with the DVD somewhat though so it is necessary to the story. Sorry, but none of Gerard's POV here. 
> 
> At the request of _***Processed Beats***_ and in order to stop further confusion, I am placing a time line in the bottom notes. This way all readers are up to date on when the contest is, what day, it is, and whose turn it is. I hope this helps you guys a lot. ^-^
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you again for the awesome comments, I really do love the feed back and enjoy talking to all of you. Remember if you comment to me I will ALWAYS comment back. ^-^

”Monday again? Has it really been a week since all this started?”

Robert talks to himself as he gets ready for his meeting. He is buttoning his shirt when a knock sounds through the room. Peter opens the door and bows.

”Sorry for the intrusion Master Way, but the cook wanted to know if you would require any meals to go with you today.”

”No Mr. Wentz. One of the meetings will happen over noon meal and I should be home before dinner if all goes well.”

”Very good Master Way, I shall return and get your morning meal ready to serve.”

”Thank you Mr. Wentz.”

Peter left and Robert finished buttoning up and pulled on his light gray jacket. The season was heading into summer, Gerard had told him that the darker gray jackets did not reflect the lighthearted feeling of casting off the winter. Robert laughed because Gerard did not understand the complexities of looking like he meant business, but indulged him none the less and purchased the jacket anyway. Now he was happy that he did. It was like taking a piece of Gerard with him out to each meeting. He smoothed everything else out and pulled out his shoe horn to don his hard backed shoes. Once completely dressed he exited the room. He looked across at Gerard’s door and sighed. He remembered how compliant he was last night. None of what happened the night before, just his sweet Gee in his arms the way it should be. His sheets will smell like the perfumed oil Gerard uses until he decides to change them. He wonders if he can make that last till his next three days. It is funny how time runs differently now since the contract started.

* * *

Robert makes his way downstairs and heads to the dining room. Frank and Gerard are already there eating. No surprise to Robert that Gerard is on the floor next to Frank’s chair and he is eating his warmed bowl of oats and milk with no arguments. Frank nods as Robert sits down. Gerard makes no eye contact and stays quietly eating. This morning’s outfit is not obscene like the past ones, but Robert can see an animal collar around Gerard’s neck and the chain from it leading to Frank’s chair. Robert is studying Gerard so single minded that he did not realize that Frank was talking to him. He turned to Frank, who was now smirking at him.

”I’m sorry Frank, what did you say?”

”I asked what your plans were today?”

”I have several meetings to attend, but I should be home before supper.”

Frank just nodded his head in understanding and took a sip of his coffee. Robert noticed that Gerard was not paying attention to the conversation nor was he whimpering about wanting coffee. He wondered what was going through his head right now.

”Master Way, your carriage has arrived.”

Peter pulled him out of his reverie and Robert rose and after a quick bow to Frank and a last flicker on Gerard he left the room. Robert followed Peter down the main hall and stood while he pulled his coat out of the closet. Peter helps him don it and then he was out the door with nothing on his mind, but the business at hand.

* * *

Frank watched Robert leave the room. He heard him bustle to the door and then the door close. Frank sat back and drank his coffee. He glanced at Gerard on the floor being perfectly obedient and not making a sound except for swallowing his food. He reached down and placed a hand under his chin. Gerard moved his head up with Frank’s hand and looked at him. There were no words spoken, just an understanding there that made Frank smile. He brought his coffee cup down to Gerard’s eye level and offered it to him. Gerard seemed to look at him for permission and that really pleased Frank. He nodded and Gerard brought his lips, not his hands, to the cup and waited for Frank to tip it. Frank was careful because it was still hot and watched as Gerard slowly drank the sunrise in the cup. Frank pulled the cup back and Gerard ran his tongue over his bottom lip savoring the flavor. It took all of Frank’s will power to not touch them or pull Gerard into a kiss at that moment. No, he had to stick to the plan in order to fix what happened the other day. He put the cup on the table and stretched a bit. He pushed the chair back and rose from it. Gerard remained on his knees not moving. Frank lifted the chain and tugged on it. Gerard got to his hands and knees and prepared to follow Frank. Frank left the room and headed back down the Eastern Hallway. Gerard kept in step, but not too close. Frank passed the two rooms and headed for the playroom. Gerard did not even hesitate. Frank stopped at the door and looked down at him. Gerard had his eyes cast down to the floor. Frank fiddled with the key and opened the lock. He walked into the room and Gerard followed. Frank dropped Gerard’s chain at the entrance and headed to his chair. He lit the lamp and turned the wick to a moderate brightness. He then went back to Gerard and lifted the chain again. Frank walked Gerard to the same set of chains that he had been trapped in five days ago. He placed Gerard under them went to the wheel on the wall. Frank cranked it till the chains were eye level with Gerard. He stopped and walked back over. He took both Gerard’s wrists and locked them in place. He then returned to the wheel and cranked it until Gerard’s arms were suspended above his head. Then Frank left the room.

* * *

It was into the early afternoon and Jamia had not seen Gerard since this morning. After morning meal, Frank fetched her to give him a long bath. She had the courage to ask where Gerard was and Frank just said he was tied up at the moment. With Frank that could mean anything so Jamia didn’t question him any further. After the bath and getting dressed, Frank went to the Library and read for several hours. He was alone at noon meal and made no indication that Gerard was joining him or to bring him anything. After the meal was over, Frank announced that he was going into town for a bit. Pete got him a carriage and with no other words Frank just left. Now it was heading to supper time and no Frank or Gerard had been seen. To make matters worse Robert had just arrived. He headed straight for the Study saying a quick greeting to both her and Pete. At dinner time only Robert was present. When he inquired about Frank and Gerard, Pete said that Frank went out to town and that Gerard had not been seen for several hours. Robert then stated that he would take dinner in the Study so he could finish his work. That was the end of the inquiry. It is now close to supper and Jamia is getting worried. It has been ten hours since anyone has seen Gerard and five since Frank left. Jamia was jolted out of her thoughts by the front door closing and Pete greeting Frank. There was a rustling of packages and Frank came up the main hallway with Pete closely following laden with packages of various sizes. Frank saw Jamia and snapped his fingers at her. She fell in line behind him and Pete. Frank stopped at his room and opened the door. He ushered Pete into it with Jamia. Pete began to put the packages on the corner table. Jamia went to enter the room, but stopped and watched as Frank continued to the end of the hallway. He pulled out his keys and opened the lock. Jamia just got a glimpse of Gerard on his knees with his arms barely suspended above his head and a stream of crimson down his arm. She gasped out loud and Frank turned to her and smiled. He entered the room and closed the door.

* * *

Frank was tired. His trip into town took more out of him than he thought. Dinner had been a quiet affair. Robert was in his own head, probably going over his day and the business he dealt with. Gerard had eaten his supper with the same silence as his morning meal. Frank did not have much of an appetite at the time so he just picked and nibbled at the vegetable laden pastry. Now Gerard was chained and curled up at the end of the bed. He was not quite asleep yet, but getting there. Frank was relaxing with a book, when he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, it was getting late and he was starting to fade completely. Frank got off the bed and moved around to the corner table. He rummaged through the packages he brought home and found the box of chocolates. He quickly changed out of his clothes and into his sleep pants. He looked over at Gerard, but Gerard’s head was turned toward the door so he saw nothing. Frank picked up the box of chocolates and walked over to Gerard. He pulled on Gerard’s chain and Gerard turned to him with sleepy eyes. He looked at Frank and rose up onto his knees. Frank took a piece of chocolate out of the box and held it up for Gerard to see. Gerard watched as Frank place the candy into his mouth. Frank chewed slowly to smiled. Gerard did not move. Frank did this four more times and then went back to the table and put the box down. He carried one last piece of chocolate to Gerard and held it in front on his lips. Gerard parted them slightly, but did nothing else. Frank nodded and Gerard opened his mouth enough to allow Frank to push the candy inside along with his fingers. Gerard wrapped his lips around the fingers and sucked on them obscenely. This caused Frank to smile again as he began to move his fingers in and out of Gerard’s mouth, fucking him slowly with them. Not once did Gerard try to chew the chocolate at all. When Frank was satisfied he pulled his fingers out of Gerard’s mouth. He wiped the saliva on Gerard’s face and then on the end of the bed. Frank moved back to his side of the bed and hopped back on. Gerard curled up once again and lay down. Frank tucked under the covers and set the pillows back down. He dimmed the lamp almost completely and then drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Timeline for Woman Breaking Contest
> 
>  
> 
> Sunday-May 30th- Frank arrives at the mansion  
> Monday-May31st- The contest in proposed  
> Tuesday-June 1st- The contest starts  
> Tuesday-Thursday-Gerard with Frank  
> Friday-Sunday-Gerard with Bert  
> Monday-June 7th-Gerard back with Frank for round two.


	25. Setting Up A Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit just got real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you are going to hate Frank and I after this chapter. I took a lot of liberties and strayed away from the original story in the last couple chapters. Now I am back on track and you guys are going to see how fucked up this hentai really is. Next chapter, I will reveal the people that i shrouded in mystery. It was agony trying to decide who use for what is going to go down. I did not want to use people that I liked or admired at all. I drove _***Trixgrl***_ crazy with this one. Kept changing my mind over and over again. I thought she was going to kill me!
> 
> Anyway, please do not hate me for the harshness here or what is to come. I am following a script remember and I am trying make it my own at the same time. Hey, at least I left most of the bodily fluids out, even I won;t go there....ewwww. @-@
> 
> Warning for some harsh shit including mentions of a dead whore. Once again sorry if I offended anyone and I will understand if you stop reading. :(

Gerard groaned as the chains rattled overhead. For the second day Frank had chained him up and left him in the playroom all alone. Gerard was not accustomed to this kind of treatment. Frank was not touching him at all, other than to chain him up in here. Gerard was really confused. Had he done something to upset Frank? Was Frank trying to teach him some kind of lesson? At least there was minimal pain in this one, except for his wrists which were rubbed raw from the manacles. Gerard hears the rattle of keys in the door and then light fills the room from the outside. Frank walks in and shuts the door.

”Hey Gee, how’s it going?”

Gerard said nothing, he knew better.

”Whew, I’m beat. Making plans is hard work. They will be worth it though and I cannot wait.”

Frank said the last comment with a smirk and he flopped down in the chair hanging one leg over the side. This gave Gerard a full view of Frank’s clothed crotch and he gulped as he could make out the outline of Frank’s cock even though it was only semi hard. Frank was swinging one leg towards Gerard; much like a child would who was bored. He kept rambling on too.

”Man, I should have made that connection days ago, but I could not leave you alone in the beginning right? I mean who knows if you would have run off or not.”

This pissed Gerard off and without thinking he spoke.

”I would never run away from obligation.”

Frank raised an eyebrow to this comment and Gerard blushed and looked down.

”Oh, so I am an obligation huh Gee?”

Frank got up and walked over to Gerard and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Gerard yelped as Frank pulled him so he was eye level with Frank.

”Perhaps I have been too soft on you huh Gee? I mean even during Bertie’s days I let you get under my skin and that will not do. I think I need to reteach you who is the Master and who is unimportant.”

Frank gripped Gerard’s hair tighter and pushed him back down to the floor. Gerard heard the pop of the clasps on Frank’s pants and with no further warning Frank’s cock was in his face. Frank shoved Gerard’s mouth towards it.

”Suck it bitch and don’t you dare bite me or else…”

The or else was not necessary to voice. Gerard opened his mouth and took Frank in. Frank pulled on his hair harder and forced Gerard all the way down to the hilt. Gerard gagged and felt like he was going to be sick. He then felt the cold blade of Frank’s knife against his throat.

”Don’t even think about it, just keep going.”

Gerard gulped painfully and tried to relax his throat muscles so he could handle Frank. The worst part was that Frank was not even fully hard yet and the gag would get worse as he came to full size. Frank did not let up once and just fucked into Gerard’s mouth spilling his words out of his mouth.

”Fuck yeah Gee, I never get tired of using you like this. I swear this is all you are good for, just your mouth and that tight ass of yours. I cannot wait to share it.”

Gerard was trying to figure out what Frank was talking about, but his full concentration was on keeping his throat open. At one point Frank pushed all the way to the back of his throat and left it there. Tears streaming down Gerard’s face as his mouth was forced to stay open and stretched around the thick member. Frank withdrew completely and Gerard gasped for air hanging his head and rattling the chains above him. Frank used his cock to spread pre-cum on Gerard’s face mixing with the saliva that was falling out of his mouth from no way to swallow it. Gerard was still sputtering when Frank forced his way back into his mouth. This time he fucked him hard and fast with no stopping and it was not long until Frank cried out and came hard down Gerard’s throat. Gerard was desperately trying to swallow all the cum, but it was too much and it started to dribble from the sides on his mouth and make a sickening splash on the floor in front of him. Frank pulled out and rubbed the rest on his face. Gerard just hung there as Frank closed his pants back up and left the room without another word.

* * *

Too fucking soft, that was the problem. The three days that Gerard was with Robert had him behaving semi-normal around him because of the contract. Well actually he could give two shits about the rules and still took what he wanted and Gerard loved every minute of it. However he was in control again and had to maintain that control. It is not that he did not enjoy fucking Gerard, the boy was super tight, but the circumstances were all wrong. They were not a couple! He was the Master and Gerard was his pet to do what he wanted with him. Now that Gerard had a few days of proper training it was time for Frank to share his new talent. While Frank was out yesterday he made a much needed connection with some guys who owed him a past debt. After getting his hands a little wet with that job, he collected the money and went for a drink. In the bar he ran into some old buddies from the whore house days. When the girls got out of line and needed to be straightened out the Madam gave them to these guys and when they returned they had a better attitude. Frank was too young at the time to see what they were doing, but if he got the guys drunk enough they would tell him stories, slightly prodded to of course, about this bitch and that getting reeducated. Frank was interested in the reeducation and once asked if they enjoyed their job.

” _Shit Iero, we get mother fuckin paid to fuck these girls back into submission anyway we want to. You tell me if that ain’t a fuckin dream job?!”_

_Frank had to agree, but it could also get messy he found out when one of the girls couldn’t handle their reeducation and fucking choked to death on one of the guys cocks._

_”That had to suck…no pun intended.”_

_The guy just chuckled when Frank said this._

_”No it actually didn’t because when the bitch died her throat closed up and fuck if my cock was not stuck! I mean I had to pull hard to get it out and cut the head on her fuckin teeth. I punched her in the face for biting me and knocked her fucking teeth out. Then I realized she was not moving and had died. I felt stupid then.”_

_”Why because you didn’t know she was dead?”_

_”Fuck yeah! I wasted a perfectly good punishment on a dead broad. Pain ain’t no fun unless someone is feeling it besides yourself. Bitch had a hard jaw too!”_

_Frank cracked up at this comment and nearly shot whiskey out his nose. The other two just fucking cracked up at this. Who knew talking about the dead could be so amusing._

Frank hooked up again with them while having a drink and they caught up. Since they left the whore house they kind of drifted around doing odd “jobs” for people. Frank laughed when knuckles cracked to get the point across. He loved the company he kept, fuck society. The shots kept coming and Frank told them about his little venture and how he had a sweet little piece of ass for himself. The guys were surprised when he mentioned it was a guy, but no judgment was passed. Actually either from the alcohol or curiosity, they asked what it was like. Frank said it wasn’t much different than fucking a girl.

_”Only one hole, but fuck if it ain’t always tight and grips your cock like a vise.”_

_”Shit the only time I had one that tight is when I broke this virgin for a job. Her ex wanted her ruined for her new husband, but didn’t want to get his hands dirty. More fun for me and boy did she fucking scream!"_

_”Yeah? Well imagine that same kind of tightness every fucking time. I swear there were times I thought I would cum before I even got all the way in.”_

_”Fuck must be nice Iero. I wouldn’t mind getting in on that action. The way you describe the guy he almost sounds like a bitch.”_

_”He might as well be. I even stuck him in a short tight skirt and he looked hot.”_

_”Stick him in another one and I might forget he’s a guy.”_

_”Oh you’ll forget that as soon as he starts sucking your dick. I think he is better than any woman I’ve been with and mine was the first dick he sucked.”_

_”Wait…what the fuck? Was he a virgin or something?”_

_”Yup he was saving for the wedding night if you can believe that shit. He was marrying my fucking brother.”_

_”Since when do you have a brother?”_

_”Since I found out that I was a fraternal twin. All my life I thought he was my cousin too. Now I am fighting him for all the family money.”_

_”Why not just kill the bastard and take it all?”_

_”Because this is so much more fun. With a formal contract in place I can fuck his fiancé all I want and he can’t say shit, I even did it when it was not my turn in the contest.”_

_”You’re a fucking bad ass Iero.”_

_”Fuck yeah, and my worthless brother won’t even do anything, but fuck him in one position”_

_”What a fucking waste. It sounds like this guy will do anything.”_

_”You have no idea what I can make him do.”_

After that Frank and the guys make plans and then Frank goes to visit the whorehouse he grew up in. New Madam same bitches, except that this one has a few guys hidden inside for “discerning tastes” as she calls it. They exchange goods for a late date and now Frank goes shopping for all the stuff he will need for the meeting. When he gets back, Gerard does not even know what Frank had bought, but all too soon he will find out.

* * *

Robert is exhausted from work today. It is after supper and his head is swimming with numbers he is trying to sort out when Peter knocks on the Study door.

”Beg your pardon Master McCracken, but there are some *ahem* gentlemen here to see you.”

Robert looks up and sees a look of disgust and worry on Peter’s face, but dismisses it.

”Show them into the Library Mr. Wentz and prepare some tea for us.”

”Very Good Master McCracken.”

Peter left the room and Robert closed up the ledger. He wondered who would come to talk business this late at night, but he figured it must be important to them. He stifled a yawn and it made him think of Gerard at supper tonight. He looked tired and his mouth looked bruised. He thought he also saw a hand print on the side of his face, but that part was turned away from Robert. It made Robert angry to think that Gerard was putting up with this kind of abuse in order to protect him, but it also made him love him more fiercely than ever before. If Gerard could be brave, then so could Robert.

Robert walked into the Library and was met with a sight. Two slightly feminine men were sitting on the small sofa near the fireplace. They were both drinking tea and giggling to each other. When Robert gulped loudly they looked up and him and smiled. He had never seen men that ethereal looking other than Gerard before. They crossed their legs with practiced grace in their way too tight pants. Their shirts were open several buttons and showed off their newborn smooth chests. Robert brought himself out of his daze and shook his head. He walked up to them and offered his hand.

”So sorry to keep you gentleman waiting, and you are?”

* * *

This by far was the most revealing outfit that Frank had put him in. There was literally nothing to it. The corset top, which was a scandalous red pulled Gerard’s waist in so tight that he could barely breathe. Satin gloves fit over his hands and wrapped up his arms stopping at his elbows. The new collar Frank bought had several small spikes on the inside and scraped against Gerard’s throat each time he swallowed. Finally the barely there short that showed off the cheeks of Gerard’s ass were so tight that they outlined his cock and left nothing to the imagination. Frank had Gerard stand in front of the plush chair as he dragged his eyes over him hungrily and his cock straining in his pants.

”Fuck Gee, you look so good right now. We are going to have so much fun tonight. I promise you that it will be a night that you will never forget.”

Gerard did not understand what Frank was talking about, but it didn’t matter. The rules of the contest stated that he had to do whatever Frank wanted him to on his three days. Frank had cleared the spot behind Gerard out and placed an old worn mattress on the floor. Gerard had assumed that Frank had plans to fuck him tonight on it. After not being touched for so long, he was looking forward to it in a weird way. Gerard laughed inside his head at how depraved he had become in such a short time. Frank kept looking over to an area of the wall where there was no light like he expected something to be there. Then he would look at Gerard and leer at him. Frank got up and walked up to Gerard. He pushed Gerard down onto the mattress and straddled his hips. From the side of the mattress he pulled a chain. He grabbed Gerard’s arm and pulled it to the side. He then chained him to that side of the mattress. He did the same with the other side. Frank then bent one of Gerard’s legs forcing them obscenely open. Gerard blushed and Frank just laughed chuckled.

”Oh Gee, embarrassed? I think we are past that point, don’t you?”

Gerard looked away as Frank secured his ankles so that he stayed splayed open. Now the only part that Gerard could freely move was his head. Frank got up and admired Gerard. Frank opened his mouth to speak, but then a knock was heard in the room. Gerard looked to the door, but Frank looked at the wall again.

”Ah good, right on time.”

Gerard watched as Frank made his way over to the dark part of the wall and gasped as sound entered the room from the night. He watched as Frank stepped aside and two shadowy figures entered the room. They had a conversation with Frank and then they all looked over at Gerard. Gerard was panicking now. Who were these guys and why were they here? The two guys still shrouded in shadow followed Frank back to where Gerard was.

”What did I tell you guys, fucking gorgeous right?”

”Shit Iero, I would swear he was a girl except for the cock straining his shorts.”

”Fuck, I wanna a piece of that.”

”And you shall gentlemen, but first introductions. We must have proper etiquette in front of the Mistress of the house.”

Gerard was still shaking as the two mystery men eyed him up and down in the outfit that Frank put him in. He hated the way he looked and how they were looking at him. He felt like a piece of meat on a plate eyed by hungry dogs. Gerard looked at Frank and noticed that his eyes had gone dark and glittery. He could not tear his gaze away and he let out a whimper.

”Gee, Meet our playmates for the evening. Not that you will remember their names after they fuck you senseless, but I do believe in manners. This is ….”

Gerard did not hear anything else that Frank said as he started to scream as the men advanced on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _***Trixgrl***_   
>  _I'd never kill her. I wouldn't have Hentai Fic if I did ;)_


	26. Not What You Expected Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three is not always the magick number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was dreading writing this chapter. I really pulled out some harsh shit in the last one and that gave me an expectation for this one and it really fucked with me good. The comments I got were painful and I knew I could not wait till Friday to put up the next chapter. I got together with _***Trixgrl***_ and she could feel my pain. She fielded a lot of comments for me and stood by me when I was unsure of myself. I thought long and hard about how to fix the problem and the answer came when I was at work of all things.
> 
> Dubious consent is this bullshit excuse that rapists use in court to claim that the other one was asking for it, "well she didn't say no." Yeah whatever rape is rape, but you know I figured if I could have Frank convince Gerard that doing what he wanted would please him, I could have my cake and eat it to. I sent a part of the chapter to my betafish and she loved it. That told me to keep going and 4000+ words later, here it is. 
> 
> I have to learn how to not dwell on the harsh, unless i don;t give a shit about the characters, and just to write from my heart. I will not let you guys down again, I promise. ^-^

”My name is Jepha and this is my *giggle* business associate Quinn.”

Robert could not understand what was so funny about business, but chalked it up to being eccentric. He continued to appraise the gentlemen before him, still quite taken aback by their clothing. He could make out a layer of color beneath the open shirts and after a while he knew that he was blatantly staring. When he looked back up, he realized that the gentlemen also realized this and Robert was flush with embarrassment. Jepha seem to not care and continued to sip his tea and shift around on the sofa as if he was trying to get comfortable.

”I’m sorry good sirs, but you seem uncomfortable on that piece of furniture. I there anything I can do to make you more comfortable?”

Jepha and Quinn looked at each other and a smirk crossed their faces along with a knowing look.

”Well…the first thing you could do is take off your pants.”

”Yeah that would make me more comfortable for sure.”

Robert stared like he didn’t hear them, but he didn’t have much more time to do anything else because Quinn got up off the sofa and quickly embraced him in a kiss. He hardly hard time to realize this because he felt Jepha opening up his pants and pulling out his semi hard cock.

”See Quinny, I told you he liked us.”

Quinn couldn’t answer because he had his tongue almost completely down Robert’s throat. Jepha didn’t expect an answer anyway and he wouldn’t be able to talk back since his mouth was now full of Robert’s cock. Being the professional that he was, he made quick work of his size, which was not too bad as cocks go, and buried himself to the hilt. Robert let out an incredible groan; at least it would have been incredible if his mouth was not muffled for sound by Quinn.

Robert did not understand what was going on and his body and brain did not want to connect. The last time he felt this much pleasure was when his Brothers in college took him to the local whore house to celebrate the victory of the crew team. He often wondered how much money they shelled out for those hours of bliss in the arms of several women. Of course that was before he figured out that he preferred the company of men, but still they were all talented ladies good at what they did. Faintly he remembered that Jepha had referred to Quinn as his business partner. He wondered if that was the business that they were referring to. He didn’t have time to wonder anything else because he was so close to cumming at that point his thoughts just melted away. Quinn pulled off and dragged Robert’s pants down the rest of the way. Then he stripped himself and climbed onto Robert’s lap. He latched onto Robert’s neck and began sucking in earnest. This gave Jepha an opportunity to stop kissing Robert and work his way down onto his knees. He shoved two fingers in his mouth and sucked on them obscenely. Meanwhile Quinn started to drop suggestions and dirty words into Robert’s ear making him moan and buck up against Quinn. Jepha pulled his fingers out of his mouth and trailed them down to Quinn’s opening. He slowly pushed one in and Quinn ground down hard on Robert at the intrusion.

”Oh Fuck Yes Jepha!”

Quinn threw his head back as Jepha added another finger and Robert was able to watch now as Jepha began to lazily fist his own cock. He added a third finger into Quinn and then pulled them all out. Quinn repositioned himself off of Robert and Jepha went down on Robert’s cock using excessive amounts of saliva to slick it up. Then Quinn returned to Robert’s lap and slowly lowered himself onto Robert. Robert let out a gasp at how tight Quinn was and grabbed for his neck. He crashed their mouths together and thrusted up to meet Quinn’s strokes. Jepha came back up slowly rubbing against Quinn as he rode Robert. He settled his cock in the crack of his ass and used the friction of the other two to get himself off. He reached around and grabbed Quinn’s cock and started to stroke him in time with all three of them. Robert was exhilarated. He forgot about Gerard, the contest, Frank, and even his work and just let his mind concentrate on the two ethereal creatures in front of him. Jepha came first squeezing Quinn hard, riding through his orgasm. Quinn followed from the extra pressure and the walls squeezing Robert set him off as well. They all groaned in unison and collapsed in a sweat drenched pile in front of the fire.

* * *

”Use your tongue more, like I taught you!”

Frank watched the whole scene with his cock rock hard. He was the only one still fully clothed and it strained against the fabric of his pants. He knew though that it was still kind of a freak out for Matt and Mike to get used to Gerard being a guy. He wanted to make sure that he was in complete control of the whole scene. Frank did not give a shit how Gerard felt about the situation. This was about showing Gerard who was in control, even in control of the two men having their way with him.

It surprised Frank how little time it took for Gerard to succumb to what was happening. After the first initial scream from him, one slap from Frank cut off any others. Frank only had to remind Gerard once who was in charge. Once again knowing how Gerard felt about himself from information he collected and stored really came in handy. He loved that he was able to manipulate Gerard into believing this was a good thing.

”Come on Gee, you don’t want to make me look bad in front of my friends do you? What kind of a Master would I be if I could not control you and tell you what to do?”

Frank watched as shame came over Gerard’s face. He hated to disappoint Frank in any way. Next Frank pulled out the flattery card.

”You know Gee when I had drinks with my friends the other day I told them how amazing you were at sucking cock and they did not believe me. They said it wasn’t possible for a guy to do it as well as a girl! I know how you feel about being compared to others, why don’t you help me prove them wrong.”

Once again a chance for Gerard to shine and make Frank look good. After that Gerard agreed to be obedient and listen. First he sucked Frank off to prove that he knew what he was doing and that Frank was not lying. Matt and Mike watched in awe at how Gerard took direction from Frank and just let him use his mouth. Then he took turns sucking Matt and Mike off at the same time. While this was happening, Frank put the cock ring back on so that Gerard would last the whole play date. While he was sucking on one he was jerking off the other.

”Damn Iero, you were not kidding! He is better than any whore I have ever had!”

”Fuck yeah! I thought he was going to suck the skin right off my cock he had such a tight seal on it!”

Frank swore at one point that he saw Gerard blush at the compliments he was hearing. Frank knew that Gerard loved the praise and it would make him do even better. He managed to get both Matt and Mike to cum at the same time catching some of it in his mouth, but mostly they painted his body with the warm fluid.

That was just the first half hour. The next half hour was spent with Matt and Mike recovering and Frank and Gerard playing with wax…well not really Gerard because he was suspended from the ceiling by chains wrapped around his torso with his hands behind his back and did not have much to say with a ball gag in his mouth. Plus he was blind folded. The red wax candles contrasted with Gerard’s pale skin and he let out small whimpers as the hot wax dripped from the wick and landed on his skin. If he was not already hard from the previous time, Gerard was painfully hard now. Frank was having fun drawing intricate patterns on his body and he briefly wondered if the artist in Gerard wished that he could capture it on canvas. Maybe he would ask him to do it from his experience. That is a piece that Frank would love to own. Once both Matt and Mike were hard again they took turns fucking him while he was suspended. Then they left Gerard to hang while they relaxed and had a drink. Frank had Jamia bring them whiskey and had to suppress a laugh when she saw the state Gerard was in. He was not sure which was more shocking to her, Gerard hanging from the chains covered with cum and wax and not much else or that there were three guys sitting around naked enjoying a drink like they were in a local bar. Frank made Jamia serve each of the guys, who appreciated her outfit and showed her as much. What really set Frank off laughing was after Jamia left, both guys agreed that Gerard was not only prettier than Jamia, but was more interesting to fuck.

”You might have ruined my idea of the perfect fuck now Iero. I mean yeah I suppose that I could grab any bitch and shove my cock in her ass, but they don’t have that spot the will make them howl like a dog in heat!”

”Yeah, if I was concerned that he wasn’t enjoying it……”

Mike let out a huge laugh and slapped Matt on the back before he let Matt continue.

”once I hit that spot, he was gone and I think he was fucking back harder on me than I was on him!”

”You know what I wanna do next?”

Matt looked at Mike and wiggled his eyebrows.

”Oh shit, are you thinking about that job we did for that guy?”

”Yup, can you imagine how that will feel with both of us?”

"Fuck yeah, and I’ll bet he could handle it better than that bitch did.”

Frank looked back and forth between the guys as they made a silent agreement.

”What the fuck guys? Are you gonna let me in on this plan?”

”Oh shit yeah, sorry Iero. No, we did this job with this where we were fucking this bitch and she would not shut up and we didn’t have a gag at the time.”

”Yeah, we kind of shredded her clothes beforehand.”

”Well it wasn’t like she was gonna need them where she was going.”

”True, anyway we had to get creative because she was gonna alert the fucking old bat next door so I shoved my cock in her mouth and fuck if that did not only shut her up, but we both enjoyed the job that time.“

”Yeah, so what da ya think Iero? Could he handle it?”

Frank got up from his chair and downed his drink.

”Well, let’s go ask him.”

Frank walked over to Gerard who’s head hung low and mouth was dripping with saliva out of the holes in the ball gag.

”Gee…Gee lift your head up.”

Gerard obeyed with a groan. As he lifted his head, Frank removed the blind fold. Gerard’s eyes were watery and his pupils were blown wide from the intrusion of the light in the room. Frank ran his thumb along Gerard’s bottom lip and Gerard immediately sucked it into his mouth. He rolled his tongue around it and Frank had to bite back a moan. Gee was so fucking good at this.

”Gee, did you hear the conversation Matt and Mike were having about you?”

Gerard answered by sucking harder on Frank’s thumb.

”Not that it matters what you answer, but just for a laugh, are you game for their little game?”

Frank pulled his thumb out of Gerard’s mouth and lifted his head higher. Gerard looked right into Frank’s eyes. Frank was speechless for a moment. He saw such a darkness that he could not describe mixed into the honey and green flecked orbs. He gulped some air and continued to stare.

”W-W-Would it please you?”

Well that was not what Frank expected to come out of Gerard’s mouth. This answer rendered him momentarily speechless. He continued to stare at Gerard. Gerard did not drop his gaze either.

”Hey Iero! Are we gonna do this thing or not?”

”Fuck, fuck, yeah yeah. Help me get him down.”

Matt and Mike both got up and made their way over to Gerard and Frank. Frank took his key ring and unhooked Gerard from the chains. Matt caught Gerard and carried him over to the bed.

”Easy baby, don’t worry, Mike and I are gonna take good care of you and in exchange you’re gonna take care of us right?”

Gerard just nodded and Matt placed him on the bed. After being suspended for so long, Frank saw that it felt good for him to have his arms free and watched as Gerard flexed them and stretched them out. Mike and Matt just stood there in front of the mattress watching Gerard gain the use of his limbs back. Frank saw that they were looking at Gerard in a different light. He knew this from the way Matt carried him to the bed. Almost as if Gerard was something important to him. Gerard seems to have this effect on the people whose lives he touched in any form. These were two thugs that Frank had seen brutally use and abuse many a person and here they were almost being caring toward Gerard. Mike walked over to the table where the drinks were and poured another glass. He brought the glass over to the mattress and sat down on it. He offered the glass to Gerard and Gerard looked at it and then at Frank. Frank nodded his head and Gerard took the glass and drank it down. He handed the glass back to Mike.

”Thank you.”

Mike smiled and put the glass down next to the mattress. He slowly pushed Gerard down and climbed between his legs. Matt worked his way around to the other side of the mattress and dropped down on his knees near Gerard’s head. Gerard worked his head between Matt’s legs and opened his mouth. Matt pushed his cock into Gerard’s open mouth and Gerard began greedily sucking on it. Mike shifted himself so that he was lined up with Gerard’s opening and he slowly pushed in. Gerard wrapped his legs around Mike and pulled him forward so hard that Mike nearly lost his balance.

”God damn it, feels so fucking good! Shit Iero aren’t you gonna get in on this action? You could probably break your dick off right now!”

Frank laughed at this and shook his head.

”Nah, you guys enjoy, I can get this anytime I want."

”Your fucking loss man.”

Gerard was doing an expert job in sucking Matt. Frank had some pride in this since he taught Gerard everything that he knows. He also knew that Gerard was using some of Frank’s favorite tricks by the angle that he was at.

”Ah fuck! Feels so fucking good! Not gonna last much longer!”

Mike was starting to leave bruises on Gerard’s hips as he searched for the angle that he wanted to make Gerard scream.

”Fuck, where the fuck is it? I know it’s somewhere around….”

”Ahhh fuck!”

Gerard suddenly arched his back and opened his mouth. Matt pulled out just as he was cumming and shot all over Gerard’s face and chest.

Matt collapsed on the bed next to Gerard. Mike took the opportunity to pull Gerard up until he was in his lap. Gerard slung his arms around Mike’s neck and arched his back as Mike hit the spot again.

”Fuck, I love when you make that sound. Do it again.”

Mike started relentlessly aiming for that spot over and over again. Frank had to laugh again because he had no idea how much pleasure and pain he was causing Gerard at the same time.

”Uh uh god, Master, want to, need to….”

”What’s he fucking talking about Iero?”

”Yeah, what the fuck?”

”Gee hasn’t cum yet, not once.”

”Are you shitting me? How long have we been at this?”

”About three hours I would say.”

Matt looked at the smirk on Frank’s face.

”How how, how the fuck did he pull this off?”

”Cock ring gentlemen. Until it comes off he can’t cum no matter how hard he tries.”

”Shit Iero, you are fucking hardcore! Remind me not to piss you off anytime soon!”

Frank just chuckled and walked up to the mattress. Mike was still fucking Gerard hard, but Frank could see him losing his rhythm. He came with a cry filling Gerard up completely. Mike let go of Gerard and fell back on the mattress. Gerard was a mess covered in cum, sweat, and hardened wax.

”Good job Gee. You can take the ring off, but you cannot cum yet.”

Gerard reached between his legs and pulled the cock ring off. He dropped it to the side of the mattress and groaned as all the blood rushed into the shaft.

”Now Gee, I want you to present yourself and then jerk off.”

Matt and Mike watched as Gerard assumed a familiar position to Frank and reached down and grabbed his cock. Using slow strokes he moved his hand from the head to the base of the shaft and back up.

”Give us a good show Gee and maybe I will let you cum.”

Gerard nodded his head and not only fisted himself, but ran his other hand up his chest and into his hair. He brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked on them greedily.

”Fucking shit! If I didn’t just cum, I swear I could cum from that!”

”Definitely tops any fucking skin show I’ve been to and shit he don’t even have tits!”

The guys continued to make comments as Gerard got closer and closer to his orgasm. When he was just about there, he looked at Frank. Frank shook his head and a small whine escaped Gerard’s lips. He changed the position of his hand around and pressed down on the base of the shaft to quiet the impending feeling. Frank smiled in approval, he was a sadistic fuck after all.

”Fuck Iero, aren’t you gonna let him cum already?”

”Yeah this is kind of fucked up even for you!”

”Patience gentlemen. Gee knows how much a reward it can be, don’t you Gee. Tell them how many times in a row I let you cum?”

”Th-Th-Three M-M-M-Masterrrrr”

”Holy fuck! Three times?!”

”In a row?!”

”Actually it was four because after the third one I fucked him and he came again.”

”Wow, just wow!”

”Yeah, I don’t know what to say either.”

”Just shut the fuck up you two and watch the fucking show.”

Gerard had brought himself to the brink several times and still got 'not okay' from Frank. Frank could see the pain in his eyes and felt a moment of pity.

”Alright Gee, you did good you can cum…right now.”

”What the fuck Iero? You just can’t tell him to cum and…..”

”What The fuck!?”

Just as Frank knew it would happen as soon as he gave Gerard permission and an order, Gerard was cumming all over his hand, chest, and the mattress. He slumped backwards and Matt caught him. Gerard was breathing heavily and his hand was still clutching his cock. He finally let go and shoved his fingers in his mouth and hummed in satisfaction. The other guys just stared and whistled in appreciation. Now that everything was done, Frank decided that it was time for a little fucking of his own, his favorite kind too, fucking of the mind.

”Man Gee, you were so good. I wonder if Bertie is as exhausted as you are right now.”

”What do you mean Master?”

” While we were down here, old Bertie was having a party of his own upstairs.”

Frank could see fear creeping into Gerard’s eyes. He was loving every minute of it.

”Oh, I didn’t tell you? When I was on my way down here to you I saw Mr. Wentz escorting two guys to the Library to meet with Robert.”

Gerard pushed out of Matt’s arms now and sat straight up. It was so hard to take him seriously still dressed in the outfit and covered in fluids. Frank honestly just wanted to pounce on him right there, but he had to play the card the right way.

”They were business associates right?”

Frank laughed darkly and saw how it sent a shiver through Gerard. He had him exactly where he wanted him now.

”Honey, if they were dressed for business, then there was only one business they could have been in.”

Frank knew that was it. Gerard grabbed for Matt’s shirt and threw it over him. Matt was a pretty big guy to so it fit enough to cover down to his hips. He actually looked pretty fucking sexy in it. It reminded Frank of when the whores would put on the John’s shirts to run down to the bar in the morning. Gerard opened the door without a second look back and disappeared down the hall.

”What the fuck Iero? What did you say to make him do that?”

”Yeah, plus he took my fucking shirt…not that it didn’t look fucking hot on him.”

”He’s about to find his fiancé fucking the two whores I hired to seduce him. If this doesn’t break his hold on him, nothing will.”

”Fucking hardcore man Iero, hardcore.”

* * *

Gerard ran down the Eastern Hall to the common area. He could not believe what Frank was saying. It just could not be true. He looked in the dining room and saw that it was empty. He walked slowly down the Western Hall. He passed the Study, which was dark. Then he made his way to the Library and placed his hand on the door handle. He took a deep breath and opened it slowly.

”Ah fuck, yeah Bert right there. Mmm feels so good, fuck me harder!”

Gerard covered his mouth in shock. There was Robert on the floor, on his knees, fucking another guy. He had his head tossed back and was moaning as he thrusted. He reached around and pulled the guy up to his chest and kissed him hungrily on the mouth. Another guy entered the scene and knelled in front of the _whore_ and licked his way up his chest. He rubbed his cock against theirs and ground down hard. The _whore_ broke away from Robert and pulled the other _whore_ to him and kissed him. All the while Robert was fucking into him with abandon that Gerard had never seen before. He backed away and hit the stairwell as Robert cried out and stuttered as he came and a roll of thunder cracked outside along with a strike of lightning that lit the room. Robert looked up and met Gerard’s eyes. That broke Gerard’s spell and he took off. Gerard ran into the dining room and through the kitchen door. He grabbed for the handle on the outside door, but slipped and broke a pane of glass. He caught a piece of the glass in his hand, but ignored it and threw open the door. He heard Robert calling for him and he ran out into the rain. Gerard ran into the garden and along the wall. He ran through the opening that led into the forest and onto the path. His feet were hurting by now and he caught one on a root. He fell down into the mud onto his knees. Gerard just sat there and the rain came down harder. In a flash of lightning he thought about everything that he had been through in the last week. So much changed and he could not handle it anymore. He tried to get up but collapsed. He looked at his feet and saw that they were bleeding as well. Several small rocks were embedded in the sole. He went to pull them out and saw the glass in his hand. He pulled his knees into his chest and began to rock. He cried and his tears mixed with the rain. He saw the image of Robert with those whores and then himself with Frank and his friends. Was he really so different than Robert right now? I mean wasn’t he fucking two other guys too?

”But I was doing it to please Frank, not for myself.”

Gerard spoke out loud and his voice sounded strained. He sounded like a whore after sucking too many dicks. Frank once said that he liked that throaty sound coming from Gerard that it turned him on more. Gerard wondered if the whores Robert was with sounded the same.

”How could he, how fucking could he?!”

Gerard wanted to scream, he wanted to yell and lash out at Robert for betraying him. He wanted to call the wedding off and walk out not giving a shit about the contest or what happened between Frank and him. Gerard lay down on the ground now shivering. He curled into a fetal position and just wept. Another crack of lightning revealed that he was not alone. He looked up and saw a man in a long jacket. Gerard tried to see his face through the rain, but the brim of his hat was blocking his eyes.

”Well well well, what do we have here? You can catch your death out here in the rain. Come with me, I’ll warm you up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _***Trixgrl***_  
>  This chapter could have gone in so many different directions. I know it's tough to break from original storyline to pave in a different direction. But I think my Momiji did a wonderful job at not settling but making it better! I told her I fell off the couch when she sent me a quick snippet to preview. Well if that don't motivate you to keep going I don't know what will. The fact that you guys have expressed your attachment to these characters just proves that she's doing a freakin awesome job!! RedRomRomance you said it best about forgetting its an act, a work of fiction.  
> Thanks again! Hope you all enjoyed!  
> Muah  
> Ps don't fall off couches, it hurts.


	27. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is broken and Frank is redeemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so much to say about this chapter. Everyone's point of view is here...well except for Pete's but he is the butler so yeah...
> 
> For everyone who was angry with Frank for the last two chapters, I think you will see Frank in a new light. There is also a very broken Gerard as the summery states and Frank's friends are not so bad after all.
> 
> I probably will not add another chapter till after the weekend. Have to concentrate on school work badly and I added two chapters to each story that I did not expect to write, but i felt i owed it to you guys. The next chapter is one that I want to give a lot of thought to. It is one coming out of my own mind, but I felt it was needed. 
> 
> Please enjoy and as always thank you for the kudos and especially the comments. i love hearing your opinions. ^-^

It’s warm by the fire as he watches the stranger move around the little hut. The coffee that he made is not the best, but it warms Gerard on the inside and that is what matters. Gerard is wrapped in a tattered sheet that has seen many washings and better days. The guy is bent over the fire stirring a pot that smells really good. He ladles some into a chipped bowl and hands it to Gerard with a smile.

”Thank you, um…”

”Bob, and don’t mention it.”

Gerard lifts a spoon full of stew to his mouth and blows on it gently. Bob is watching him intently. He takes a bite of it despite it being a little too hot.

”It’s delicious.”

”I’m glad the Mistress approves.”

Gerard looks at him startled and drops the spoon splashing hot liquid on part of his chest.

”Careful now it’s hot.”

”Yes, sorry, you just…you know who I am?”

”Oh yes Master Way, I have been working here for several months now tending to the flower garden that you love so much. I watch when you walk among them and how content you look.”

Gerard blushes at the thought of this guy watching him when he was in some of his most intimate moments of thought. Bob hands him a cloth and he starts to clean some of the spilled stew off the front of his, Mike’s, shirt. While doing this the sleeve slips up and Bob catches a glimpse of the marks that the chains left on his body. Gerard yelps as Bob reaches out and roughly grabs at his wrist and pulls the sleeve all the way up. It reveals the arm of the glove as well as the splotches of dried wax and spots where the wax left burn marks. Bob leers at Gerard and leans in really close to his face. He smells of potting soil and bad whiskey. Gerard shudders a bit.

”So the Mistress of the house is into this kind of kink huh?”

Gerard pulls his wrist out of Bob’s grasp and rises from the chair. He looks around for the door and starts to inch his way over to it.

”Thank you for your help, but I think I need to go now. I am sure that Master McCracken is looking for me.”

Bob stalks after Gerard slowly with a wild look in his eyes. Gerard hits the door with his back groping for the handle. Bob reaches him and boxes him in with his arms. He stares predatoraly into Gerard’s eyes and looks him up and down for more marks.

”What’s your hurry Master Way, it isn’t polite to leave before dessert is served.”

”W-W-What’s for dessert?”

”Why you of course.”

Gerard’s eyes go wide as Bob tears the sheet away from him and it falls to the ground in two. He then grabs both sides of the shirt and tears it off his shoulders. As the pieces fall down on his arms the full outfit that Gerard is wearing is revealed. Bob looks at the corset on him and nothing else and smirks.

”Why you little slut, you are just asking for it aren’t you, dressed like this, and old Bob is going to give it to you good.”

* * *

”GERARD!!!”

Robert frantically swept across the land with the rain pouring down. He knew he saw Gerard run this way through the garden, but then he disappeared. He looked towards the wall where the forest was, but Gerard would never go there without an escort. He knows that it can be dangerous with the animals and strangers. Still he was wondered, could he? He took another walk around the land and then gave up and headed back inside. When he came out of the kitchen Frank and two of his friends were sitting having a couple of drinks. Frank looked up at Robert and laughed drunkenly.

”Well look what the cat dragged in! Don’t you know enough to come in out of the rain Bertie?”

”Have you seen Gerard?”

”I don’t know, guys? Have we seen the G-man?”

”Oh sure, for a while we saw him a lot, but not now.”

They all started laughing and slapping each other’s backs. Robert did not understand that joke, but he was too worried to try and puzzle it out.

”No, he ran out of the house into the rain! It also looks like he broke the garden door and cut himself pretty badly.”

Now Frank stopped laughing and took notice. He walked past Robert and into the kitchen. He stopped at the door and saw a pane missing and blood running down the glass and wood. He walked back out and his friends were silently looking at him.

”Was he upset?”

Robert looked at the ground and didn’t answer. Frank walked up to Robert and gripped him by the shirt and shook him.

”What did he see that freaked him out?!”

”He..I…and professionals and me and…”

”Wait, you were? Here? When?”

”They just showed up and pushed me into it.”

Frank smirked at Robert.

”No one gets pushed into fucking, either you're into it or you’re not.”

”Look Frank that isn’t the point, the point is Gerard saw us and freaked out. I don’t even know why he was there, wasn’t he with you?”

”I sent him to get drinks for my friends, I guess he missed you or something.”

Yeah, well now he’s gone and I don’t know where.”

”Did you check everywhere?”

”Except the forest, Gee would never go there alone.”

”Yeah, if he was in his right mind.”

Robert looked over at one of Frank’s friends.

”Right, he would just run, I know I would.”

Frank’s other friend stood up.

”Come on guys, let’s go find him.”

Robert was grateful for the extra help. All four men threw on their coats and headed out into the rain. Robert took off in the direction of the front, but Frank looked at his friends and they headed straight into the forest.

* * *

Gerard wanted to scream, but he had no voice left. He wanted to cry, but his tears had long since dried up, He wanted to punch and hit something, but his hands were tied. He wondered when this nightmare would end. Not very soon unfortunately the way Bob had stamina. This was their third round and there seems no slowing down. Once again he was covered in cum, but unlike with Frank’s friends; there was no enjoyment in this at all, just pain, lots of pain. He knew he was bleeding. He knew he was bleeding, he could feel the wetness mixing with the other bodily fluids. It was the humiliation that was probably the worst. A grown man asking to use the facilities was bad enough, but of course Bob’s house was not equipped like the mansion. He would have to go outside and Bob was not going to let him escape until he was done. He tied Gerard to a chair and brought over a basin.

”That’s disgusting and vulgar! I can’t go in that!”

”Well there Mistress, you ain’t got much choice do you…unless you want to piss yourself in the chair.”

Gerard looked away angry and terrified at the same time. He could feel the pressure increasing in his bladder, but was still trying to hold on. He watched Bob gazing at him and suddenly got an intense look on his face. Bob left the room and returned with a pitcher of water and some kind of rubber tube. He placed the pitcher on the table and stood there holding the tube.

”Maybe you just need a little incentive Mistress.”

Bob placed one end of the tube in the pitcher and held the other end of the tube in front of Gerard’s face.

”Thirsty Mistress?”

”N-N-No thank you.”

”Oh, but I insist.”

Bob grabbed Gerard face and forced the tube into his mouth.

”Now, if you spit it out or bite it, you will be in a world of hurt my dear.”

Gerard just nodded as the tube gagged him.

”Now let’s put those pretty skills you showed me earlier to good use. SUCK!”

Gerard obeyed and sucked on the tube. The water came rushing into his mouth and he swallowed it. He could feel his stomach complaining and his bladder getting intense, but he kept drinking. To make matters worse, Bob started to put pressure on his stomach by massaging it. Gerard shut his eyes and willed the pressure and pain to go away, but it was relentless. He opened his eyes and was shocked to see that Bob was hard again.

”Yeah that’s it. Love to see the pain on your face. Come on, you can do it, just let go of everything.”

Gerard shut his eyes again and tried not to listen to the words, but his body had other ideas as Bob grabbed his cock and started to stroke it. That feeling combined with all the water he was ingesting and Bob’s hand pushing on his stomach was too much to take. He felt the tears fall as his bladder let go and he pissed all over the chair. Bob’s look of satisfaction was too much to handle. Bob ripped the tube out of Gerard’s mouth and shoved his cock in. Gerard had no will power left so he just sat there as Bob used and abused his mouth once again.

Finally Bob seemed to be sated, at least for now. He and Gerard were lying on his bed. Gerard was tied to one of the posts in a kneeling position. His whole body ached so much. He lost count of the amount of times that he was violated. Right now his concentration was on getting the already old and frayed rope to break. His wrists were raw and bleeding and what little clothes he had come with were shredded. Long gone was the shirt, and the outfit that Frank put him in was barely hanging onto his body by a few eyelets and ribbon. It was one of those broken metal eyelets that Gerard was using to slice through the rope. He hoped he would get through before Bob woke up and wanted to go another round. Gerard didn’t think he could take anymore. Finally after what seemed forever the last piece of twine of the rope gave and Gerard used the rest of his strength to snap it. He almost cried out as the pain ripped through his bruised arms. He slowly crawled off the bed and out of the bedroom. He tried to stand using the wall, but fell to his knees immediately. He looked back at the bedroom, but only heard Bob’s snoring. He continued to crawl his way to the door. Gerard saw part of the tattered sheet and gathered a piece up. As best he could he made a skirt out of it. At least he could have a little dignity. He used the door handle to pull himself up and once again causing great pain to himself he pulled the door open. Thankfully it opened without a creak. Gerard saw that the rain had stopped, but the day was still cloudy and threatening. 

”Like the metaphor of my life right now.”

Gerard mumbled this as he slumped back down and crawled out of the hut.

* * *

”Fuck, fuck fuck!”

Frank, Mike, and Matt were following the path through the forest. Frank felt like the whole situation was fucked up. He never meant for this to happen. He just wanted Gerard to freak out on Robert, not take off and get in who knows what kind of trouble. Plus how he was dressed, that could lead to a situation Gerard may not be able to get out of. The guys came to a forest clearing. The trees were much sparser here and they could see further to the next grove. They split up for a moment and headed into different directions. It was Mike that found him first.

”FUCK! IERO, GET YOU ASS OVER HERE!”

Frank raced over to where Mike went and he and Matt got there at the same time. They both came to a halt as Mike turned around for them to see Gerard in his arms lying limp. Matt just stood there.

”Is he….”

”No, he’s still breathing, but it’s shallow. Look at him though, he’s all fucked up! Someone worked him over good!”

That broke Frank’s shock and he ran up to Mike. He took Gerard out of his arms and lay him on the ground. He looked at him carefully. Gerard was covered in fresh cum and what smelled like piss. He was bleeding from several places, though not as horrible as his wrists. There were rope marks and burns all over his body and his outfit was barely hanging together by the ribbon that held it on. He looked beaten, bruised, tortured, and broken. Frank was seething. The only one that was supposed to break Gerard was him! He carefully pushed Gerard’s matted hair back.

”Gee, Gee, come on, you have to wake up. Come on, talk to me, who did this to you?”

Frank didn’t realize that he held his breath until Gerard started to move and come back. He exhaled sharply as Gerard opened his eyes. Gerard looked at Frank as if he was not real. He tried to lift his hand to Frank’s face, but it faltered at the last minute. Frank caught it and lifted it to his cheek. Gerard moved one finger in a stroking motion.

”F-F-F-Frankie? I-I-Is it really you?”

”Yeah Gee, yeah it’s really me.”

Gerard forced a smile through his obvious pain and it broke Frank’s heart. Here was the man that never said no to him, even when he brought his friends to rape him and although he is in so much pain, he still has that smile for Frank. Frank's rage increased towards whoever had hurt Gerard. He took Gerard's hand off his cheek and kissed it lightly.

”Gee, who did this to you? Where is he?”

Frank watched as Gerard’s eyes grew wide with fear. He tried to scramble out of Frank’s grasp, but hurt himself more in the process. Frank pulled Gerard to his chest and held him tightly.

”Gee Gee, calm down, he’s not here. No one is going to hurt you! Relax, I have you, I’ll protect you I promise!”

Gerard’s breathing was still hard and labored, but he stopped struggling. He looked at Frank and fresh tears rolled down his cheeks making tracks in the dirt on them.

”Oh Frankie, he hurt me so badly. I just kept screaming and saying no and he would not listen. He just kept….”

Gerard could not go on and collapsed in Frank’s arms. Frank looked up at Mike and Matt. Both of them burly guys who enjoyed hurting and torturing people for a living were practically in tears looking at what was left of his Gee. Frank picked up Gerard again and cradled him in his arms. He looked at his two friends.

”Go find the bastard and bring him to me. He will not live to see tomorrow.”

Frank’s voice was cold and controlled. He turned and started for the house. He knew that Mike and Matt would find him and Frank knew after they were done with him, he would get his chance. He owed it to Gerard that this piece of shit would not hurt him anymore and Francesco Anthony Iero did NOT break a promise.

* * *

It was fortunate or unfortunate that Gerard left an easy trail to follow.

”Man, look at those drag marks! He collapsed so many times! How the fuck did he have the strength to make it as far as he did!?”

”Hey come on, give the guy some credit. Not just anyone could take what we put him through or Iero for that matter.”

”Yeah, but we were having fun, this guy was just…”

Matt stopped Mike in mid sentence.

”You realize that we are just as capable of doing what this guy did too?"

”Yeah, but this is different, it’s Gerard and I have a feeling that he was no stranger to the guy either.”

”What makes you say that?”

”I don’t know, there was something in his eyes that said so.”

"Well, let’s go find the bastard and make him pay!"

Mike and Matt continued until they saw a hut cutting through the trees. Gerard’s trail led right to it. They carefully opened the door and took in the sight before them. The living area was a wreck! Matt saw Mike’s shirt crushed under the door. He picked it up and saw that it was torn in half. There was water on the floor and he could smell old piss. They also saw the basin in front of the chair that had rope attached to it. Dried blood stained the floor in various places. Mike cracked his knuckles. They both walked in and listened. They heard snoring from another room. They walked into the room and saw a large naked man sleeping on the bed. On a post they saw a frayed rope and blood and cum stains on the sheet. Mike advanced on the bed as Matt closed the door.

* * *

She had never seen Frank so pissed and worried at the same time. Gerard was in the bathing vessel and the water was turning pink again. Frank had lifted him out so that she could change the water for a third time. Gerard moaned in pain each time he was placed in fresh water. Jamia carefully cleaned out each wound and cut. After the third time, she declared he was done and Frank lifted him out and placed him on his own bed. He and Jamia shared the duty of putting salve on and bandaging Gerard. Some of the marks that Frank made were now marred and Frank did not like this. He caressed those wounds with a shaky hand. Once Gerard was bandaged, he left him to sleep. When Frank and Jamia left the room, Frank turned to Jamia. He put his hand on her shoulder and spoke with a voice that chilled her to the bone.

”My friends will be returning with the guy who did this to him. I would not be in the Eastern Hall when they come back if you value your sanity.”

Jamia just nodded and watched as Frank headed to the playroom. He opened the door and sat down in the plush chair. He waited. Jamia left the hall and worked her way to the main room. Abruptly the door to the kitchen banged open and Frank’s friends appeared dragging a man. He was beaten, bloody, and groaning. They smiled at Jamia as they headed towards the playroom. Jamia looked at them remembering what Frank had said and kept going.

* * *

It was the piercing scream that woke Gerard up. He sat up quickly, but regretted it instantly. His whole body ached. He looked around and saw that he was in Frank’s bedroom, on his bed, but not chained. Gerard carefully eased his way down to the end of the bed. He attempted to stand up, but his legs were still weak and he landed on his knees hard once again. He cried out and started to pound his fists against the floor. Why was this happening to him? He just wanted to keep his home and marriage together. He endured Frank because in a way he was…in love with him? No, that could not be true. He hurt Gerard both physically and mentally, but then again he was the one that found him. It was his bed he was in. Gerard remembered him calling out for Frank when he was being raped. He called him Frankie when he found him. Was that love? Gerard did not have time to contemplate anymore when the door opened and he saw Matt. Gerard blushed when he realized he was not wearing anything and covered himself to gain some sort of dignity. Matt took off his shirt and walked over to Gerard. He draped it around his shoulder. Gerard put his aching arms in the sleeves gingerly and Matt buttoned up the front for him. He helped Gerard to his feet and placed an arm around his waist.

”We have a surprise for you.”

Gerard looked at him. Matt started to walk and Gerard tried to step, but his feet hurt so much he lost his balance and would have fallen had Matt not caught him. He looked at Matt with tears in his eyes and Matt understood. He scooped Gerard into his arms and Gerard looped his around Matt’s neck. Matt smiled at him and carried him out of the room and to the playroom. He pushed the door open and Gerard saw Mike sitting in the plush chair. He heard the sounds of screaming again and the crack of a whip. Gerard cringed against Matt and Mike came over to them. Now neither he nor Matt had a shirt and it was Gerard’s fault. Mike placed a hand on Gerard’s thigh comforting him.

”You’re safe now Gee, he can’t hurt you anymore.”

Matt and Mike moved further into the room and Gerard saw Frank. He was covered in sweat and blood spatter. His arm was moving like lightning as he struck Bob over and over again. Bob was a mess of torn skin and rivulets of blood. He looked 100 times worse than Jamia did when Frank was whipping her. Matt placed Gerard in the chair gently. He and Mike flanked him and Gerard had a front row seat to the torture of his rapist. Frank had him strapped to the same table that Gerard had been on. Both Bob’s ankles and wrists were enclosed and he was stretched beyond his limit. Gerard wondered if Frank’s arm was hurting, but it did not look like he was going to stop. Gerard heard Bob scream and plead for mercy. He heard the venom drip from Frank’s mouth.

”Oh. You want mercy? Like the mercy you gave to Gee?! I will give you exactly that type of mercy…..NONE!”

”I-I-I-I-I didn’t know who h-h-h-h-e was! I s-s-s-s-s-wear!”

”Liar.”

It was so quiet slipping from Gerard’s lips that almost no one heard it. Mike and Matt looked at Gerard as his hands gripped the armrest on the chair. His knuckles were turning white with rage. Gerard stood up and although he was in pain he walked across the room. He stopped at the table with the whiskey and saw the silver gleaming on it. He picked it up and continued to the end of the room. Matt and Mike walked slowly behind him. Frank noticed his shadow on the floor and stopped whipping. He looked at Gerard as he passed Frank and stepped up to Bob. He looked at Bob and Bob met his eyes. He saw fear. Good.

”You knew who I was. You called me the Mistress of the house. You even used my name.”

Gerard was speaking barely above a whisper, but his voice could be heard bouncing off the stone walls clear as day. It was stoic and there was a razor's edge to it.

”You said that I deserved what I got. You said I liked it. You called me a slut!”

Now Gerard’s voice was gaining momentum and volume. His words were accompanied by spit and fury.

"YOU TOLD ME TO SCREAM! YOU SAID NO ONE WOULD FIND ME! YOU SAID I WAS YOURS!”

Gerard brought his hand up and the knife, Frank’s knife, twinkled in the light of the lamp. Gerard raised it in an arching motion above his shoulder.

”I ONLY BELONG TO MASTER!!!!!!!”

Bob screamed before the knife even plunged into his thigh. Gerard twisted it and then pulled it out. A chunk of flesh came with it. He did it again to the other thigh. Then he stabbed Bob in the stomach several times. Frank walked up to Gerard and placed a gentle hand on the small of his back. Gerard looked at Frank. His eyes were dark and the lamp light danced across them. He was grinning and they seemed full of pride for Gerard. He reached over and placed his hand over the one Gerard had on the knife. He centered the knife over Bob’s heart.

”Shall we end this together Gee? Then he can never hurt you again.”

Gerard nodded and together they pushed the knife into Bob’s chest. Bob cried out one last time and then he was gone. Gerard let go of the knife and felt dizzy. He began to fall backwards, but Frank caught him. He lifted him up in his arms and Gerard felt safe once again.

”Guys, take care of this please and thanks for the help.”

”No problem Iero, our pleasure all around.”

”Anytime you want to set up another play date, just let us know.”

”Yeah, you know where to find us.”

”I will guys.”

”Bye Gerard.”

”Yeah Bye Gee, take care of yourself.”

Gerard looked at Matt as Mike went to strip the sheet off of the bed.

”I don’t need to, I have Master.”

Frank carried Gerard out of the room as Gerard heard Matt removing the chains. Instead of going into Frank’s room, they continued down to the main area. Gerard saw Robert sitting on the stairs looking awful. When he saw Frank he jumped up and came running over. He grabbed Gerard’s wrist and Gerard winced.

”Oh my God Gee, are you alright? Where did you go? I looked everywhere for you!”

”Not in the forest you didn’t”

Robert looked at Frank when he said this and his eyes got wide.

”Oh geez Gee, you went in there? I hope you didn’t get to hurt.”

”No Robert, I am alright, Frank and his friends found me and took care of me.”

”Oh good. Listen I am sorry about what you saw. They seduced me and I didn’t know what was happening before it did and…”

Gerard reached out and touched Robert’s cheek to quiet his babbling.

”I said it's alright, Frank took care of me.”

”Yeah, now if you’ll get the fuck out of my way, I can continue taking care of him.”

Robert moved and Frank continued up the stairs. He got to the first landing and turned to Robert.

”Oh and until he is fully recovered, the contest is postponed and the contract is suspended.”

Frank didn’t wait for Robert to answer. He turned and continued up the stairs to Gerard’s room. He kicked open the door and entered. He then kicked it closed and brought Gerard to his bed. He lay him down as if he was made of porcelain. Gerard looked up at Frank.

”Frank….”

”Shut up Gee, and don’t argue with your Master. I said you need to rest before the contest can continue."

Gerard looked at Frank again. He was breathing heavily and still covered with blood splatter that was drying now. Gerard looked down at his own shirt, well Matt’s, and saw that he had blood on him as well. How did Robert miss that? Gerard sat up and started to unbutton the shirt on him. Once it was open he reached out and unbuttoned Frank’s shirt. Frank shifted a bit so that he was facing Gerard with his body with one leg on the bed. Gerard carefully moved over to Frank and climbed into his lap. Frank circled his arms around Gerard’s waist, but added no pressure. Gerard placed his arms around Frank’s neck and put his head on his shoulder. They sat there chests pressed together in each other’s arms till Gerard fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _***Trixgrl***_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I told my Momiji that this chapter is the most incredible chapter I've ever read in my time in ficland. I really wanted her to know that cause its true. And I'm really happy to see that a lot of you feel very strongly about it too. There's just so much there. I even messed up my part of the deal and missed a couple of things(I was forgiven;) it had me that trapped. And I love reading all your guys' comments, even if I don't always speak. Love to all you and thank you!  
> Muah


	28. Family Can Be The Healing Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard takes back what is his and so does Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was suppose to be extra long, like 5000+ words isn't long anyway, but I suddenly got hit with a little Iero syndrome and decided to be sadistic and leave you with a cliffhanger. You have been warned. 
> 
> Just a little random info: I started putting this story of Ficwad for the hell of it. No where near the love that I get here, but I am up to chapter 11 there and I have nearly 1000 hits. You guys are my first though and you never forget your first. Much love to you all and the wonderful comments and feed back you give me. ^-^

The first day was hell. The nightmare was so vivid that Gerard woke up screaming and punched Frank in the face. It took both Frank and Robert to subdue him. Robert had to call a physician and have him sedated. His mind was a blank then, but the nightmare kept looming just on the edge of his subconscious. The second and third day Gerard was feeling up to eating a little. Not much though. Robert tried to bring him strawberries from the garden, but the thought of eating anything that man helped create was more nauseating and he just brought it all back up. Frank had better luck with the bread that Jimmy made for him. Frank had a special tea that he claimed to drink himself when he was in discomfort. Gerard enjoyed the exotic blend. After the third day Frank and Robert both took to sleeping in his room. Robert shared the bed with him, but Frank insisted on sleeping in a chair in case Gerard tried to leave the room again in a panic. Having Robert’s arm encircle him all night was partly pleasant, but sometimes he squeezed a little too tight and it brought back the trapped feelings. On nights like that Gerard would ease out and take one of his nightly walks. By Monday one of his walks had led him to the Library. He tried not to see Robert with those two men on the rug in front of the fire and turned towards his painting. Gerard took the wedding painting down that he restarted and placed it along the wall with Frank’s painting, as it had come to be called in his mind. He crossed to the hidden closet and took out a fresh canvas. He placed it on the easel and pulled several tubes of paint out. He squeezed some of each out onto the palette and chose two brushes and tucked them behind his ears. He then picked up a third brush and dipped it in the muted blue paint. Gerard placed the brush against the canvas and got lost in his art. 

* * *

”Shit!”

Robert was in a panic when he woke up and Gerard was gone. He thought he had a good grip on him to stop him from wandering, but he was wrong. He quickly got up and searched the room including the dressing area and closet, nothing. He walked out the door and checked his room. He checked several of the other guest bedrooms, still nothing. He hurried down the stairs and nearing collided with Frank heading to the dining room.

”Christ man, watch where you’re going!”

”Sorry Frank…have you seen Gerard?”

”What do you mean have I _seen_ Gerard?”

Frank’s voice was cool, but had an edge to it. Robert stepped back a bit. Frank advanced on him. Robert went backwards up one stair and angled towards the wall.

”Did you not think he would go on one of his nightly walks?”

”I was holding him, so I didn’t think he could get away with leaving.”

Frank slapped the front of his head with his hand and ran his hand down his face grabbing his chin.

”Fine, you look in the dining room and kitchen, I will check the Library and Study.”

Robert just nodded and skittered off. He ran into the dining room first and saw that the table was being prepped for breakfast. He headed into the kitchen to talk to the servants.

* * *

”Fucking idiot!”

Frank mumbled under his breath as he checked the Study. Nothing changed in here since Robert was there last. Frank gave himself a mental reminder to check the valise and see what business Robert was up to this week. He closed the door and wandered into the Library. In front of the fire was Gerard curled up in the fetal position. He had a paint brush in his hair and another slipping out of his hand. The palette was resting on the floor smeared with used colors. Gerard’s hands and face had paint on them as well as his exposed chest and dressing gown. Frank walked over to the canvas and looked at Gerard’s work. Gerard had drawn the forest in the back ground and a shadow looming with a red streak across his neck. In the front were several flowers wilted and dying or dead. A bleeding blue heart was causing a river through the center to separate the forest and the flowers. A singe tombstone was fashioned coming out of the river, it was cracked and a hand was reaching out of it covered in dirt and blood. A small figure was crouched there reaching out to the hand, but his face was blank. Frank studied the painting and then looked over at Gerard. The man was an open book and a mystery at the same time. Frank did not understand how that was possible. Gerard made a noise in his sleep and stretched out. The birds that matched the ones on Frank’s stomach were peeking out of the dressing gown. Frank left the painting and went over to the sofa. He stood there watching Gerard. Then Gerard opened his eyes.

”Good morning Frankie.”

”Good morning Gee, you gave us a scare today, well mostly Bertie boy."

Frank smirked and held a hand out for Gerard. Gerard placed his hand into Frank’s and Frank pulled him up and off of the sofa in one swift motion. Gerard landed in Frank’s arms and Frank circled his waist. Gerard laughed and buried his face into Frankie’s hair. A noise came from the doorway and they turned to see Robert standing there. Gerard let go of Frank and made his way over to Robert. He took Robert’s hand and squeezed it affectionately.

”Sorry for scaring you. Just couldn’t sleep and wanted to paint.”

”It’s alright.”

Frank watches Gerard and Robert leave the room. He goes back over to the painting and picks it up. He carries it out into the main area and down to the Eastern Hallway. He places it in his room and then heads to morning meal.

* * *

On Tuesday Michael comes to visit. He wants to eat on the garden terrace since it is a beautiful day, but Gerard is not ready to face the garden yet. He begs a headache from the rays of the sun and Michael believes him. Instead they sit in the dining room and enjoy the special treats that Alicia has baked for the occasion. Michael is explaining to Gerard why Alicia was not able to make it when Frank saunters in the room. He stops when he sees Gerard talking to someone that he does not know. Gerard recognizes when Frank feels threatened, so he quickly makes introductions from his brother to Frank and it visibly calms Frank down. Gerard explains to Frank that Michael comes once a month to spend time with Gerard while Robert is at work. Frank is his usual pleasant and charismatic self and impresses Michael. He explains how he is staying for the month on business in town and that he was very happy to see his brother had such a beautiful fiancé. Gerard blushed at this comment and then quickly tried to hide it. Michael and Frank get into a conversation about their respective businesses and Gerard was impressed to hear about Frank’s procurement facilities.

”So what you saying Mr. Iero is that as long as someone is willing to pay what you are asking, you will procure them whatever they desire?”

”Yes Mr. Way, that is correct.”

”Do you not worry about the business interest becoming scrupulous?”

”Well I try not to associate with those kinds of people, but I have had my fair share of run-ins. My business partners usually handle those kinds of situations. This way I can stay as far away from them as possible.”

”Keeps your hands clean of messy affairs that way huh?”

Frank chuckled at Michael's way of wording.

”Yes, I suppose it does, but there are times where I do not mind getting a little messy at my work.”

”Reminds you why you started the company in the first place huh?”

”Absolutely. Best advice I can give is to never forget where you came from.”

”I’ll raise a toast to that.”

Frank and Michael raised their glasses and clinked them together. They looked at Gerard and he joined them smiling the whole time.

* * *

There was something strange about Gerard that he could not put his finger on. He was much quieter than Michael’s usual visits and certainly less animated. When Gerard greeted him when he first arrived, Michael’s mouth fell open when he saw all the bandages on his body. He was even afraid to hug him.

”Gee, what the fuck?!”

”Calm down Mikey, I just had an accident in the garden. It really looks worse than it is, honestly.”

”An Accident? What? Did you fucking fall off the wall?!”

”Um…yeah, that is exactly what happened.”

”…”

”I know it was stupid, but I did right into the rosebushes, cut myself up pretty good too. I change the bandages every bath and they are really healing nicely. Honestly Mikey, I’m fine.”

”Still, I’m going to have a talk with Robert when he gets back. He should have notified me of this.”

”Hey, who is supposed to be the big brother here?”

Michael laughed and then hugged him.

Later on they were eating in the dining room and sharing stories when a young man came into the room. He was muscular and Michael was sure he saw a sailor's mark on his neck. He stopped at Gerard’s chair and placed a hand on his shoulder. This made Michael bristle at this level of intimacy. Gerard introduced Frank to Michael and he extended his hand. Michael shook the firm hand and then was surprised when Frank sat in Robert’s chair. He was further surprised when Gerard said nothing. One of the servants came out, dressed surprisingly sparse, but no one seemed to notice, and brought out a bottle of wine and three glasses. Michael was not particularly fond of the house wine. He always felt it lacked something. He noticed though that the bottle was not from the vineyard and had 'Iero' on it. Frank explained that he traveled with his own house blend. Gerard insisted that it was quite good so Michael tried it. It was good! It was amazing! Mr. Iero laughed and promised to send him home with a bottle.

After that the conversation lulled about business and Michael thought that Gerard would wander off like he did when he talked to Robert, but he stayed and actually seemed interested. He hung onto almost every word that Mr. Iero said and blushed a little during the conversation about getting his hands messy. Michael was not sure what that was about, but when his eyes met his brother’s he read something he was surprised to see. Gerard had feelings for the man sitting with them! Gerard realized what Michael saw and quickly turned away. He then made an excuse to leave claiming that he wanted to paint for a bit and that Robert should be home soon. Mr. Iero rose when Gerard got up and bowed slightly with the faintest hint of a smirk on this face. Michael sat and talked to him more until Robert arrived home. He greeted Mr. Iero and asked how Gerard was. Mr. Iero stated that Gerard was doing fine and Michael got the idea that Gerard’s injuries were worse than he claimed. Frank excused himself as well and gave time for Michael and Robert to catch up. He corroborated Gerard’s story about the rosebushes, but he did tell Michael that he was not home when the accident happened and that Mr. Iero had taken care of him. Michael thought this was an interesting piece of information that Gerard left out. He would question him on it later.

After they caught up, Michael and Robert headed to the Library to see Gerard. What Michael saw was Mr. Iero standing behind Gerard and guiding his hand as they painted together. Mr. Iero had an arm wrapped around Gerard’s waist and Michael looked at Robert for a reaction. All Robert did though was enter the room and pour himself a brandy. He swirled it in front of the fire and offered one to Mr. Iero. Mr. Iero lifted an already filled glass and Gerard giggled at this mock salute. Michael could not figure out what was going on.

When it was time for him to leave, Gerard walked him to the door after he said goodbye to Robert and Mr. Iero. The tension was thick as they walked in silence. When they got to the door Michael turned to Gerard and grabbed his hand. He placed it against his heart and Gerard took notice. This was something they did when they were younger. It signified the importance of what the other one had to say. Gerard took notice and touched Michael’s cheek. This was a sign that they were listening.

”Gee, I don’t know what is going on here, but I want to ask you one question and then I will let it go.”

”Yes Mikey?”

”Are you happy?”

Michael watched Gerard’s face as he processed the question. He watched for signs of distress across his eyes, but saw none. Then with a genuine smile and a sigh he answered.

”No Michael I am not, but I am getting there.”

Then Gerard smiled one of those smiles that only Michael got to see and all of Michael’s worries melted away. He knew that Gerard was being honest with him and that was all he wanted.

”Okay Gee.”

Michael smiled back and kissed Gerard lightly on the lips. He pulled back and smiled at his older brother. Gerard embraced him in a warm hug and then opened the door for him. Michael stepped out of the house with a new found respect for his older brother and two bottles of wine from the Iero vineyard. Frank was everything that Robert was not and he felt that Robert should be genuinely fearful that he could lose Gerard to him. This did not bother Michael though; all that mattered to him was his brother’s happiness. He thought of this as he boarded his carriage and head home to his wife.

* * *

It’s been a week now since the attack and Gerard is finally acting normal again…which is pissing Frank off. He doesn’t want Gerard normal; he wants him on his knees with his mouth open and willing to take Frank’s cock. He wants to fist his hand in Gerard’s hair as he forces him to breathe through his nose because his throat is blocked by hard pulsating flesh. He wants to see Gerard in a barely there skirt that hides nothing and push him face first into the floor as he fucks into him with no mercy. No, Frank doesn’t want Gerard to be normal, Frank wants him to be his.

He watches as Robert and Gerard exchange pleasantries as Robert leaves for work. He watches as Gerard finishes his coffee and gets up from the table. He watches as he leaves the room and he gets up and follows. He watches as Gerard looks out the window at the garden wistfully and then heads upstairs to his room. He watches as Gerard climbs the stairs slowly, finger dragging lightly along the rail. He watches as he gets to the first landing and fixes his dressing gown in the mirror. He then continues up to the second landing and goes into his room. Frank watches as he closes the door and decides that he is done watching.

* * *

Frank is agitated and this makes Jamia nervous. She fills his bathing vessel as quickly and quietly as possible while she sees him mutter under his breath. When she finishes she stands there and waits for him. It is like she is not even in the room with him, but she doesn’t want to alert him to her presence. She knows if she doesn’t though the water will get cold. She quietly clears her throat and it isn’t enough for any other person to take notice, but Frank’s head snaps up immediately and he glares at her. She quietly gestures to the filled vessel and he begins to take off his clothes. She stands there and waits till he is naked and lowers himself into the tub. She grabs the musk scented oil and goes to pour it over his body when he grabs her wrist. She yelps and almost drops the whole container.

”Leave me and go help Gerard.”

Jamia waits till he lets go of her wrist and she stumbles backwards a little. She puts the oil within reach of him and walks out closing the door. She makes her way to the stairs and climbs carefully. She stops at the fist landing and fixes her outfit and schools her smile. She continues then and knocks on Gerard’s door.

”Come in.”

Jamia walks in and Gerard is sitting at his dressing table brushing his hair. He is still slightly damp from his own bath and his dressing gown is clinging to his moist skin in places. He smiles at Jamia’s reflection in the mirror. Jamia walks up to him and takes the brush. She takes over brushing his hair. He sighs into her touch.

”How is he?”

”Tense for some reason.”

”We both know the reason Jamia.”

”He is dying to get you back.”

”He hasn’t lost me.”

”He feels like he has.”

”Did he say that?”

”No, just a feeling I get.”

”Help me dress.”

* * *

Gerard stops in front of the door. He takes a breath and pushes it open. Frank is sitting in front of the fire strumming on Pansy. He looks up and draws in a breath as he takes in Gerard. Gerard knows what he looks like, he carefully chose the outfit. He enters and closes the door. He walks up to Frank and kneels in front of him. Frank looks at him with a warning in his eyes.

”Gerard what are you doing?”

”What I know you want me to.”

”You are not under contract right now, you do not have to do what I want.”

”I do not need a contract to know what you want _Master_ ”

Gerard saw the word ripple through Frank’s body and his eyes glazed over with lust. He reached down and grabbed Gerard by the collar around his neck and pulled him up and into his lap. He used his other hand to push into the open shirt that Gerard was wearing and caress the carved flame on his chest. Gerard knows he could feel his heart beating under his hand steady in rhythm. Frank snaked his hand around to Gerard’s back feeling the soft skin on his back. He pulled Gerard toward him so their chests were touching. He grabbed onto Gerard’s neck and brought their lips together. They kissed in front of the fire like they were both dying of thirst and only they could quench each other. It was sloppy and violent and Gerard could smell the familiar scent of Frank all over him. He circled his hands around Frank’s neck and pressed in further. Frank pushed up into his crotch and ground up to him. Gerard moaned and ground down to meet him. Frank tightened the hold he had on Gerard and moved his hand down from his back and grabbed his ass hard. Gerard jumped a little, but did not stop. They stayed like that for what seemed forever till Frank broke the kiss. He reached up and grabbed Gerard’s hair and licked up the side of his neck biting at the collar. He licked all the way to his ears and breathed one word into it.

”Mine”

* * *

It was Friday and Robert decided to cut work early. He was anxious to get home and spend time with Gerard now that he was feeling better. He had a spring in his step the last two days that Robert could not ignore. He also could not ignore the way Frank had been looking at Gerard. He wondered what went on during those days when Frank had control of him, but he never let himself wonder too much. With the contract on hold for this time, he and Gerard were acting almost normal again. Gerard was skittish for a while even after the nightmares stopped, but he seemed to be getting better each day. Robert knew that this meant the contract could pick up again soon so he wanted to spend as much time with Gerard as possible. He smiled at the thought as the carriage rumbled along the street. He wondered what Gerard was doing now as he clutched the flowers in his hand. He looked down at them, roses, Gerard’s favorite flower. He would love them.

_***Frank***_

”We are going for a walk after we finish eating.”

”Oh? Where?”

”In the garden.”

”Frank….I don’t think I’m…”

”You’ll be fine, you’ll be with me Gee and don’t I always take care of you?”

Gerard looked at him and smiled.

”Yes Master, you do.”

”Good answer.”

*

*

*

Frank could see that Gerard was nervous. The window pane on the door was repaired, but Gerard looked at his hand where the scar that started it all was and shivered. Frank took Gerard’s hand and ran his finger over the scar. Gerard sighed and Frank opened the door. Gerard looked at him and then crossed the thresh hold.

It was a beautiful sunny day and it warmed them as they walked. They passed the rose bushes by Frank’s windows and Frank picked a Queen Anne’s lace for Gerard and placed it in his hair. They walked by the vegetables and fruits and he bent down and picked some fresh strawberries for Gerard and asparagus sprigs for himself. Frank then led Gerard to the middle of the flower bed and they sat down among the wild variety of flowers that was planted to attract butterflies. Gerard nibbled on the strawberries as he watched the butterflies landing delicately on the cup shaped flowers and uncurling out their long tongues to drink the nectar. While Gerard watched this, Frank continued to watch Gerard. He seemed to be content where he was and that pleased Frank. He needed him to be relaxed for the next phase of his plan. The sun was beating down on them and there was one tree close enough that it threw some shade over the garden. Gerard laid his head back on his shoulders so that his eyes were in the shade. Frank took that as a sign that Gerard was fully relaxed. He moved closer to him with the pretense of offering him a piece of asparagus. Gerard reached up to take it and Frank grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind Gerard’s back. Gerard yelped in surprise and Frank jumped on his lap. He grabbed Gerard’s other wrist and did the same. Gerard struggled and Frank switched so that he had Gerard’s wrists by one hand and the other he shifted in his pocket and pulled out a small coil of rope. He swung it behind Gerard and with a quick flick of his wrist and a practiced hand he had Gerard perfectly bound and he let go. Gerard struggled within his binds, but it was no use and he knew it.

”Fra…”

Frank slapped Gerard hard in the face. Gerard almost went down, but managed to keep his balance. He looked at Frank with tears shining in his eyes, but Frank looked down at him coldly. Gerard hung his head down.

”Sorry Master.”

”That’s better.”

Frank circled around behind Gerard.

”On your knees.”

Gerard struggled a little, but was able to maneuver enough that he was now in the position that Frank wanted him to be. Frank ran his hand through Gerard’s hair scratching at his scalp.

”Good girl, so perfect my Gee. I know you want to obey me and do everything I say. You don’t want just anyone to control you and that is what the bastard did. He took control of something that was not his. He tried to break you, but you proved him wrong. You proved that you were stronger than him and now you live while he is dead. Yet, even though he is, he still controls you.”

Gerard tried to turn and look at Frank, but he pushed his head forward again.

”You loved this garden, you still do. It is yours not his. It was here before both of you. All he did was cut some dead leaves off and add shit to the soil to help plants grow. This is your place, YOUR PLACE, and we are going to take it back.

Frank walked in front of Gerard and opened his pants. He waited. Gerard looked at him and even though he was in an awkward position he spread his legs, arched his back to stick out his chest and bared his neck to Frank.

”Very good my pet, very good.”

Frank stepped close to Gerard and pulled his cock out. Gerard brought his head back up and took Frank in completely. Frank let out a moan; it was too long since Gerard had done this to him. Gerard shuffled closer and rose up a bit on his knees. He was now at a better angle and Frank was hitting the back of his throat with every thrust. He could feel Gerard using all the tricks and tools that he taught him and Frank was a pretty good fucking teacher, although Gerard took his lessons to heart like no one else ever did. Gerard was working him expertly that he was already getting close and that would not do. He grabbed Gerard’s head and pushed him all the way down, stilling his movements.

”Ah ah ah Gee, not ready to cum yet. So you’re going to let go of my cock and then you’re going to back the fuck up.”

Frank let go of Gerard’s hair and Gerard pulled off of Frank after one more long strong suck. He back up as he was told. Frank brought out his knife and showed it to Gerard, the same knife that they used to kill Bob. Gerard got a glazed look over his eyes as he watched Frank raise the knife to his mouth and lick the blade. He then ducked down and sliced one side of Gerard’s sleeve. He did the same to the other. He then grabbed the front of Gerard’s shirt and ripped it in half. Gerard groaned at the display of strength Frank showed and how much he loved to be man handled by him. Bob had taken that away and Frank was giving it back to him. Frank then stripped him of his pants so now Gerard was naked except for the tatters of his clothes hanging off him. It was just like with Bob, but he knew that there was a degree of control with it. Frank remained fully clothed and lay down on the ground. His cock was sticking straight up and Gerard licked his lips. He looked at Frank for permission. Frank nodded and Gerard crawled up his legs and rested on his knees as he took Frank into his mouth once again. Frank hung his hands back and folded them under his head. He basked in the glow of the sun and the worship that Gerard was showing his cock. Both were magnificent in his opinion. Gerard was making sloppy noises like Frank loved.

”Mmmm Gee, I swear you got better over the last few weeks than any other whore I have had. Love the way you take very special care to soak my cock completely in your saliva. It will make it so much easier to slide down onto it.”

Gerard pulled off and looked at Frank.

”You want me to ride you?”

”Fuck yeah Gee, I want to see you losing it completely.”

Frank could see Gerard blushing. He knew that Gerard had never been that exposed before, even with Matt and Mike, plus they were out in the open and anyone could see them from a window. That is what Frank thought made it hotter. Gerard swallowed, but crawled further onto Frank’s lap. Frank sat up a bit and helped Gerard position. He would have loved to see Gerard grab his cock and ease it inside that way, but he also loved watching Gerard bound with his hands tied. That turned him on even more. Once Gerard was in place, Frank placed two hands on his hips.

”Ready Gee?”

Gerard nodded and Frank pushed all the way in with one thrust. Gerard screamed and started to panic. Frank grabbed for his collar and pulled him down to his face.

"Focus Gee, who’s inside of you right now? Who wants to know that you are getting as much out of this as he is?"

”Y-Y-You Master. You’re inside me. You would not hurt me.”

”Not unless I wanted to and you would be into it too, wouldn’t you Gee?”

”Yes Master.”

”Good answer, now shut up so I can get back to fucking you.”

Gerard obeyed and Frank pushed him back up. He grabbed his hips once more the pulled out almost to the end to thrust back in. This time when Gerard screamed his voice was different. Heavy and infused with pleasure. Frank was surprised he hit the spot so quickly. This was a good angle and position for Gerard apparently. He filed that bit of information away and began fucking him in earnest. After a while Gerard really started to get into it and he began to bounce on top. Frank did not mind this and it gave him a chance to rest his arms again. He placed his arms behind his head once more, relaxed, and let Gerard do all the work while he enjoyed the show. Gerard had tucked his feet so that he was balancing on the balls of them. He used this leverage to gain more height and drop back down on Frank’s cock harder than before. This made Frank make an appreciative noise so Gerard repeated the motion.

”Fuck Gee, you look so good riding me. Watching your cock bob up and down while you drop down hard on me. If I freed your hands I would guess they would be digging into my thighs or caressing your own body, maybe running through your hair. Don’t you wish you had the use of your arms right now? Well you can keep wishing because it isn’t happening. I love watching you trapped like this. You never know what I am going to do to you and you have no control of it, but you like that don’t you. We already established this.”

Gerard just let out another moan enjoying Frank’s dirty talk. He knew exactly how to play Gerard as well as he played Pansy. They were not so different. Just two instruments, one of wood and one of flesh, waiting to be coerced to make beautiful noise. Gerard was making the most beautiful noises right now and Frank was just there listening to the music. Too bad he did not know he wasn’t the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first wrote this chapter I had the idea for the painting from a fic that I read on Live journal. I was so inspired by it that I wanted to homage it here. I could not remember who wrote it though. Now I found out the writer and I want to give a proper credit to them.
> 
>  _***The_Glory_Days***_ wrote this amazing fic called Believer. Here is the entire fic. It starts out at the last chapter so just use the links and back track to the first. I promise you that you will not be disappointed. ^-^
> 
> http://the-glory-days.livejournal.com/73990.html


	29. Where the Wild Thing Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Bert's turn to understand now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, an entire chapter of nothing but sex. You guys deserve it though. I suppose you can see why I broke up the chapter. It really would have been too long considering it still has one more chapter to go. I will try to get the third part up tomorrow and then I want to update Darling. 
> 
> I really hope I brought the visuals out in this one. I know what is in my head when I write and I want you guys to experience the same. I hope you can get an idea of the land layout that I started in the first part and it continues to stay in your mind as you read the second part. 
> 
> Oh and randomness, Frank posted a pic of the guitar from the FLW video that he kept. It was nice to see that memories of the band still matter to him. ^-^

_***Bert***_

”Your home early today Master McCracken.”

”Yes, Mr. Wentz, one of my meetings ended early and I had nothing left to do, but paperwork. Have you seen Gerard?”

”I believe Master Way and Master Iero are in the garden.”

”Really? Well that is impressive!”

”Sir?”

”Never mind. I think I will finish up my work in the Study.”

”Very good sir, shall I bring you anything?”

”No, I think I will join everyone for dinner later on.”

Robert headed to the Study and placed his valise next to the desk. He pulled out his paperwork and set it on the desk. It was a beautiful day out and the curtains were still closed making the room dark and gloomy. Robert headed to the window and pulled the heavy curtains open. He opened the window a little and light breeze floated in along with a scream. Robert knew that was Gerard and panicked. He thought it was too early for him to be in the garden and he argued with Frank about it before he went to bed last night. Frank insisted that he could handle it. 

”Well I guess he does not know Gerard as well as he thinks he does.”

Robert smirked as he muttered this aloud and headed to the kitchen door to rescue Gerard. He walked out and was hit with the scent of the roses. He walked by them and remembered the bouquet that he had waiting inside for Gerard. Peter was putting them in water and placing them in his room at this very moment. Robert passed the fruit and vegetable garden and grabbed himself a hand full of snap beans. He popped them in his mouth as he rounded the corner where he stopped short and started to choke on them. He ducked back around the building quickly and threw them up along with the rest of his lunch from earlier. He coughed and sputtered on his hands and knees. He could not have witnessed what he just saw! It was impossible! He carefully rounded the corner again to stay hidden and was greeted by the same sight. Frank and Gerard in the middle of the wild flowers fucking!

Robert had never seen Gerard behaving like this before. He looked like a common whore writhing on top of Frank, but then again he didn’t. In the sunlight surrounded by the wild flowers, he looked beautiful, almost goddess-like. Robert wanted to turn away, but he couldn’t. He could barely see Frank and although he knew it was dangerous and he could get caught, he had to see more. He had to know what Frank was doing to cause Gerard that much pleasure. Robert slipped in between the bushes along the house and moved towards the area they were in. From here he had a much better angle. He could not go any further since the bushes ended at an open space with more flowers and the tree that partly shaded them. He was diagonal from them now with a partial view of Frank’s upped body and almost all of Gerard. The first thing he noticed was that Gerard was tied up. Not tied up, but his hands were bound behind his back. Robert could see that is was not even a simple knot, but a complex thing of, well beauty. It left Gerard’s fingers to flex, but his wrists were bound together so that the fingers were turned out. The ropes coiled around more like a bracelet. Robert had to admit he was impressed with Frank’s skills. Wait, what the fuck was he thinking?! Gerard shouldn’t be tied up like that! That meant this was happening against his will….right? The noises from Gerard did not indicate this though. If anything the rope seemed to turn him on more as he flexed and strained from it. Robert was spell bound. He was shaken from his thoughts when Frank’s voice broke through Gerard’s panting noises.

”Fuck Gee, you look so good riding me. Watching your cock bob up and down while you drop down hard on me. If I freed your hands I would guess they would be digging into my thighs or caressing your own body, maybe running through your hair. Don’t you wish you had the use of your arms right now? Well you can keep wishing because it isn’t happening. I love watching you trapped like this. You never know what I am going to do to you and you have no control of it, but you like that don’t you. We already established this.”

Gee?! Established?! This has happened more than once?! Robert knew that something was going on those days when he would not see Gerard, but he had no idea it was like this!

”Oh God Master! Feels so good with you inside me.”

Robert nearly choked at hearing Gerard speak. He sounded so unlike himself. Again like a whore, but not. His voice was full of lust and want and he called Frank Master?! He knew it could be part of the contest, but the contract was broken right now and this was Gerard’s choice. Didn’t that mean he was cheating? Robert was conflicted by everything, including how hard he got listening to Gerard. He looked over at Frank to see what he was doing to make Gerard moan, but Frank was doing nothing. On the contrary, Frank looked like he was relaxing. He had his hands behind his head and he was just watching Gerard. He also noticed that he was still dressed! Wait, so Gerard is naked and he is not?! Robert became more confused looking at Frank so he turned back to Gerard. In the sunbeam that hit Gerard, Robert could see his body gleaming with sweat. He looked so good, so perfect, and Robert was growing hard watching them. He grabbed the bulge in his pants and pushed down on it to quiet it, but the contact made it worse. He shoved his hand inside to try and arrange himself better, but the moment his hand touched the head, he could feel the pre-cum dripping out. Robert let out a stifled moan and fisted himself. It was wrong to get off on watching his fiancé with another man, but Gerard just looked so good he could not help it.

Robert opened his eyes again and saw that Frank was partially sitting up now on his elbows. He looked at Gerard and Gerard stopped moving.

”Is there anything wrong Master?”

”Yeah, this angle isn’t working out for me. I mean fuck Gee, I am loving the faces you're making, but you’re doing all the work and I am kind of bored.”

Robert could not believe that Frank spoke to Gerard like that. He also could not believe what Gerard’s answer back was.

”What can I do to please you more Master?”

”Hmmm, let’s start with getting you on your knees.”

Robert watched as Gerard dismounted Frank and took position on his knees. Frank got up and brushed his ass off. Robert could see his still hard cock poking out of his pants and it confirmed that Frank was still fully dressed. He did understand why though. Frank walked up to Gerard and stood in front of him. He shoved his cock into Gerard’s mouth and Gerard just took it! It looked so violent from where Robert was, but he could hear from the noises out of Gerard that he was not bothered at all. Frank fisted Gerard’s hair and then placed a hand on the side of Gerard’s face. Robert could see Frank tracing the outline of his cock as it moved in and out of Gerard’s mouth.

”Mmmm, that’s it Gee, so good, just wanna stay in your mouth all day. You’re getting better and better each time. Poor Bertie boy doesn’t know what he is missing not using you like this.”

Robert watched as Frank pulled out of Gerard’s mouth and smacked him a couple of times with his cock. He coated Gerard’s face and chin with saliva and pre-cum. Gerard looked so good and again the sun enhanced every drop of liquid on him. Robert’s mouth watered at the thought of kissing him right now. Not because of Frank’s vile fluids, but because the face Gerard made was so needy. Robert pumped himself faster wanting more friction. He undid he pants a little more so that his cock as exposed. With the fabric out of the way and a light breeze touching the tip, it felt so much better.

”Good girl Gee, such a perfect slut for me.”

Frank walked around behind Gerard and pushed him over. Without the use of his hands, Gerard went face first into the ground. Robert hoped he was not hurt. Frank then took off his shirt and shoved it under Gerard’s face. Robert was oddly grateful that he did this. It showed he cared a bit for how Gerard felt. He then got on his knees and unceremoniously slammed into Gerard. Gerard let out a guttural moan that sent shivers down Robert’s spine and straight to his cock. He twisted his fist and slid from head to shaft with several long strokes. He watched as Frank pounded into Gerard with fierce determination. Suddenly Gerard cried out almost in a voice of song. Robert had never heard a sound like that before!

”Oh dear Gee, did I find that spot again? I *grunt* am *pant* so *thrust* sorry.”

”Oh God, please, Frankie again, I want more, please, I just OH GOD!”

Frankie!? Fuck! Gerard’s begging was driving Robert crazy. The sounds dripping from his mouth were music to Robert’s ears. He tried to imagine what it would be like to do that to Gerard, but he could not get the idea out of his head that it was the treatment of a whore. He could never treat Gerard like that. He loved him too much.

”Fuck yeah, Gee, beg for me, beg me to let you cum. I know you want to, you’re dying to. Should I let you hmmm? Have you been a good girl? What are you gonna do for me if I let you?”

”Uh, fu, Mast, I, please, ah ah ah, I wanna, taste you.”

”Yeah, fuck yeah. Man Gee, you come up with the best ideas.”

Suddenly Frank stopped and pulled out of Gerard. Robert watched as he pulled Gerard back up to a kneeling position and ran his tongue along Gerard’s neck. He bit down and Gerard groaned. He closed his hand over Gerard’s throat and squeezed. Robert was suddenly still, was he trying to kill him?! Robert saw Frank’s other hand disappear in front of Gerard. What was happening was blocked by the flowers, but Robert could guess. He never did that for Gerard. He assumed that Gerard got himself off after they were done. He never even thought of touching him. Wait…that night in the room…

*

_Gerard gasped at this and ground in harder than before with his hips. He threw his head back a little and started to bend backwards. Robert caught him by the back, but Gerard willed him to let him keep going. Gerard was now with his back almost against the bed and Robert could not help but reach for the sash around Gerard’s waist. Gerard could feel Robert’s hand pulling at the tie and allowing the gown to slip open. Although he still had the bandages on, Robert still ran his hand over Gerard’s chest and made him shiver. Gerard loved the way Robert was exploring him with his hands._

*

Robert let the memory wash over him. Was Gerard trying to get Robert to touch him? The more he thought about the way Gerard was acting, the more he realized his folly. A long sound issuing from Gerard’s body brought him back from his thoughts and he looked over at the scene again. Gerard had his head back on Frank’s shoulder and they were kissing fiercely. Frank still had his other hand on Gerard’s throat gripping it. Robert assumed that Gerard could breathe fine.

”That’s it Gee, so good isn’t it? Like when I touch you? You have to do so much to earn it, but when you do, love to hear you make those noises. Gonna cum for me Gee?”

”Uh, Frankie, keep going please, yes, so close, I please, let me cum.”

”Good girl, asking for permission. Yes, you can cum. Cum for me Gee, right now.”

Robert could not believe that Gerard could cum on demand. Hell he didn’t think anyone could or for that matter, but here was Gerard cumming because he was told he could. Gerard arched his back, more sweat on his body glistening in the sun and Robert caught a faint glimpse of cum spurting out above the flowers. Frank pulled his hand back from the unseen and held it in front of Gerard’s mouth.

”Such a good girl Gee, now clean me off, I’m so dirty babe.”

Gerard licked his own cum off of Frank’s hand. He did such a thorough job that Robert went back to fisting himself. He watched as Frank got up off his knees and went back in front of Gerard. Gerard went down on him again and took him all the way to the base. Once again Robert had to choke down his own sounds as he watched Gerard expertly handle Frank’s hard cock. Frank had both his hands on Gerard’s head and was just fucking him with complete abandonment.

”So good Gee. Fuck, gonna cum all over your face. Gonna make a mess of you. Love to see you covered in my cum.”

Gerard made a muffled agreement and sucked a long and hard stroke on Frank. Robert was nearing the edge now and when he saw this it was more than he could handle. He came at the same time Frank pulled out and came all over Gerard’s face. Gerard kept his mouth open to catch the cum gushing out. He then took Frank back in his mouth again and milked him dry.

”Fuck Gee, that was awesome. Now, I’m gonna go clean up. You need to go and take a bath and get dressed. Wear something…..green I think, it goes well with your hair.”

Robert came back from his own orgasm just in time to see Frank pull out a knife. He watched as he pointed it at Gerard and trailed it up his neck. Robert waited for Gerard to flinch or say something. _This_ was going too far right? Instead Gerard smiled and bared his throat for Frank. Robert saw Frank smile and push the knife in a little and cut Gerard. He leaned over and licked the blood off his neck. He then licked the knife and he swore that Gerard smiled and licked his own lips. He walked behind Gerard and cut the ropes. Gerard remained on his knees and did not move his arms. Frank then picked up his shirt from the ground and put it on. He walked off without another word leaving Gerard alone and naked in the garden. Robert closed himself back up and made his way back to the side of the house. He leaned against the wall and tried to breathe. He could not believe what he witnessed and then stayed to the end. What was wrong with him?! He walked back to the kitchen, which was deserted all except Frank. Frank was drinking the scotch that Gerard favored. He swirled it in the glass over the rocks. He nodded to Robert as he passed by him. Robert nodded back and tried to ignore the tension in his back. As he was heading out the kitchen door into the dining room Frank spoke.

”So _Bert_ did you enjoy the show? Learn anything new?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** _Trixgrl_ ***  
>  **LOST**  
>  One brain.  
> If found please return to owner Trixgrl/betafish  
> Last seen reading this chapter of BM.  
> Please owner needs it to function.  
> Reward if found, but can't think of one right now since owner is missing grey matter.  
> Thank you


	30. A Fire Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little history, a little his story, and Gerard is ignited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the third part to the super long chapter that I was gonna write. I am kind of glad I broke it up now. Mostly filler, sorry you guys need a cool down from the last one anyway. ^0^
> 
> Background is important to me as your guys have figured out. This one and the next one will have back ground. Also warning that the next one may be short becasue it is the fourth part of the chapter. Maybe I will add to it, we'll see.
> 
> Please enjoy and as always Kudos make my heart light up, but comments set it to blaze. ^-^

Frank put his shirt back on and smirked at Gerard. He looked so good right now that Frank just wanted to drag him to his bedroom and chain him up so he could use him again later too. However this could not happen yet with the contract suspended. He walked away before he did anything else stupid. As he was walking to the kitchen door he saw something move in the bushes. He caught a glimpse of Bert fumbling with something, but was too focused on Gerard to notice Frank. Frank wondered how long he was there and why he didn’t say anything. Didn’t matter though, just another piece of information to collect for the thought bank. Frank continued on his way. He entered the kitchen and saw it was empty, perfect. He went over to the spirit closet and took out the scotch that Gerard drank. He filled two tumblers with ice and poured the scotch over top. The aromatics of the liquor wafted up as he swirled a glass. He lifted it to his lips and savored the taste. The memory of drinking with Gerard came flooding back too. He had to remember what this brand was for future consumption.

Frank made sure that his back was to the door when Robert walked in. He schooled his face very carefully as he turned around and nodded to him. Robert nodded back and quickly made his way to the door. Frank took another sip and then dropped the bomb.

”So _Bert_ did you enjoy the show? Learn anything new?”

Frank watched as Robert spun around with a look of shock on his face. He saw that he wasn’t trying to deny it either. He walked back over to Frank and stood there. Frank pushed the other glass over to Robert and he took it with shaking hands. He downed it in one shot and Frank smiled. He poured another drink for Robert and stirred his around. Robert just stared at his glass.

”Do you remember when we use to play in the garden as kids?”

Robert looked up at Frank. 

”Yeah, our treehouse was in the tree in the wild flowers. It came down years ago in a storm. I think part of it is still in the shed, I couldn’t part with it.”

”You had a good imagination.”

”Nah Frank, yours was better. We fought pirates and jungle monsters.”

”And we use to swing on ropes from the branches and scare mom.”

Both men laughed at this quietly. After taking another sip, Robert looked at Frank.

”You know I asked a thousand times I think why you had to leave. One day I asked so much that my father cracked me in the face and said if I ever mentioned your name again that I would regret it. I never did, to him, but mom talked about you all the time. I asked her once why you didn’t have a mom.

Frank looked up at Robert at this point.

”So what did she say?”

”She said you did and that she loved you very much, but that she could not be with you for certain reasons. She would start crying then so I stopped asking.”

Both men took another sip, Frank ended up finishing his and poured another glass.

”Things could have been different you know.”

”They still can you know.”

”NO, it’s too late now. This has to be this way, it is the way it has always been.”

”How do you know this?”

”I just do.”

Another wave of silence carried until the kitchen door opened and Gerard walked in with his paint smock on. He smiled at both men and moved to the icebox. He pulled out a few strawberries and placed them in a bowl. He grabbed a small towel and left the room. 

”So how much did you see Robert?”

”Enough Frank. Enough to know that Gerard was cheating on me.”

”Oh for fuck sake, get off your moral high horse! I believe it was your cheating situation that caused this whole mess for Gerard in the first place!”

”Yes, but I was not in control of those two!”

”Really Robert? Really? Did you say no or even try to?”

Robert looked down at the table and Frank smirked.

”I thought not.”

Robert pushed his drink away and put his head down on the counter.

”Nothing like that has happened to me in a while. Before I met Gerard both men and women use to throw themselves at me. I played with most of them, but Gerard was different, he changed me. I wanted to stop fooling around and settle down after him. After only a few dates I threw my little black book away. That was it for me.”

Frank was looking at Robert now. He knew that Gerard had the ability to change people. He proved that with Matt and Mike, but to hear he affected Robert this much, Gerard was powerful indeed. Frank was suddenly grateful that Gerard was so submissive in nature. If he was a dominate type, he may even give Frank a run for his money. Frank saw that Robert had more to say so he bade him to continue

”I use to hit the whorehouses at least three times a week when I was single. I knew names, places, shit I had my own stool at the bar. I just didn’t care who I slept with.”

”Gerard really impacted you that much?”

”Yeah he did and that is why I am fighting you so hard for him. I wish you would just back down and give up, hell I’ll split the family money with you, just leave me Gerard.”

”I’m afraid I cannot do that Robert.”

”What!? Why!? I mean he’s just an object to be won by you isn’t he? I mean you have known him for what two weeks, you can’t possibly…..”

If Robert knew what to look for he would have seen Frank flinch just a bit, but he learned how to hide his emotions well. Instead he just smirked at him.

"Of course not, but I have my own reasons that are of no concern to you.”

”So it is the money then!”

”No, hell I own three of the whorehouses that you so frequented!”

”What!? You couldn’t possibly?!”

”I’ll bet you that you still have a card in your bill fold. Check out the bottom line.”

Robert pulled out his bill fold and sure enough he had a card for all three places. He guessed he just never cleaned them out when he stopped going. Each card had the names of the girls that he was interested in with hearts and kisses drawn near them. He flipped it back to the front and looked at the address. At the very bottom of the address there it was, in small print. “A Division of Iero Inc.” Robert looked up at Frank and dropped that card. Frank reached down and picked it up. He handed it back to Robert and smiled.

”You see Robert, I have known all about you, even in the times of my absence. It is, after all, my business to know about my interests. That is why I will win this contest. Right now my interest is in Gerard and as You could plainly see, I Know Him Very Well. I know what he likes and what he doesn’t. I know what turns him on and what makes him scream. I have done things to him that you would not even dream of and because of that he keeps coming back and will continue to…and in the end he _will_ choose me.”

Frank finished his drink and left the kitchen. He walked into the Library where Gerard was painting. Gerard looked up at him and smiled. He walked over to the table where the bowl of strawberries sat. He popped one in his mouth and chewed it slowly. He looked at Gerard and snapped his fingers. Gerard hit the floor on his knees immediately. He walked over to him with another strawberry. He held it to Gerard’s mouth, but Gerard did not open. When Frank nodded at him Gerard carefully parted his lips and Frank pushed the strawberry in. Gerard bit it in half and the juice ran partly out of his mouth. He chewed it slowly savoring the taste. Frank pushed the rest of the strawberry in along with his finger. Gerard sucked on his finger slowly along with the strawberry. Frank smiled at him and Gerard expertly used his tongue to clean all the juice off of Frank’s finger. Frank pulled his finger out and ran it across Gerard’s lips.

”Good Girl.”

He then left the Library and headed to his room quite satisfied with the day so far.

* * *

It was strange seeing Frank and Robert together having a drink. They looked like old friends reminiscing about life and lost loves. He had to laugh that they were drinking Gerard’s brand of scotch. Robert said he did not really care for it, but I guess when you need a drink you need a drink. 

Gerard was finishing up his latest painting of the garden, not surprisingly the wild flower patch, when Frank walked in. He looked at Gerard and smiled. Gerard smiled back and continued his brush strokes. He loved the colors of purples, pinks, yellows, and greens that dotted the canvas in various shades. He saw that Frank was going over to the bowl of strawberries that Gerard was eating earlier. He grabbed one and started eating it. Gerard tried to concentrate on the painting, but with Frank in the room and him painting where they had just been, it was nearly impossible. All the memories came flooding back from the afternoon. Gerard felt a blush creep up his neck. His hand started to shake a little and he backed away from the painting. At that moment Frank snapped his fingers and Gerard knew what to do. Instantly he was on his knees. He loved the power that Frank had over him. No words were needed. He walked over to him with a strawberry in his hand. Frank fed him the strawberry along with his fingers, which made the fruit taste better. When Frank left the room, Gerard stayed on his knees a little longer. He was smiling when the door opened again and Robert walked in.

”Did you have a nice conversation with Frank?”

Robert was looking at Gerard with a strange gaze. Gerard looked around to see if there was anything funny about him. Then he realized he was on the floor for no reason Robert could see. He quickly got up and started painting again. Robert walked up to him and looked at the painting.

”I saw you.”

Gerard froze.

”I saw you and Frank in the garden.”

Gerard could not turn around. Robert had seen them. Seen Gerard. Tied up and being controlled. He could not think of what to say.

”Robert I…”

”How could you cheat on me like that?”

Suddenly Gerard was angry. No, he was beyond angry, he was enraged. He turned swiftly to Robert and shoved the color filled palate into his chest.

”What the fuck Gerard!?”

The colors of the wild flowers smeared on Robert’s shirt as the palette slid off of his chest onto the floor.

”You son of a bitch! Cheated?! On you!? Who the hell do you think you are Robert McCracken?! I was not the one with two whores last week! I was not the one that made their fiancé so upset that he ran out into the rain and was repeatedly raped by a servant that YOU hired! How dare you say anything to me other than beg me to forgive you!”

Robert had never seen Gerard this angry before. There was a fire there that ignited with his words into an inferno. Gerard was standing there with his fists clenched screaming at him. For a minute he actually though Gerard was going to hit him! Suddenly Gerard took a deep breath. He looked at Robert and even though he was a little calmer now, he was still seething underneath.

”I will not deny that I was with Frank in the garden with the contract broken, but at least he was trying to help me get over my fear. That beast of a man had me frightened of the place I loved the most on this estate. It may have been unconventional, but he knew what I needed and he made sure I got it. He gave me back my place in the only way he knew how to. He never tried to suffocate me in the bed like you did. He was always just outside the door in case I went wandering in the night. He found me the other day, he always finds me because he is always looking.”

Gerard put the paint brush down and took off his smock. He placed it on the chair and walked to the door. Robert turned to watch him still somewhat in shock. Gerard placed a hand on the door and turned back to Robert.

”Do not bother to come to my room tonight for I will not be there. I will be in Frank’s room of my own choice. When Monday comes, it will be his turn first. I can only hope for yours and the sake of our marriage that you figure yourself out by the time your three days come.”

With that Gerard left the room. He walked past the Study, through the dining room, and into the kitchen. He grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of Frank’s wine from the cupboard. He walked back out and down the Eastern Hall. He stopped in front of Frank’s door, took a deep breath and knocked. Frank opened the door and looked at him with a smirk.

”What’s up Gee?”

”Want some company for the night?”

”That depends, what’s in it for me?”

Gerard handed Frank the bottle and glasses and hit the floor on his knees. He presented himself to Frank and this, he could tell, made Frank happy. Frank stepped out of the way of the door and bade him enter. Gerard crawled in and Frank closed the door behind him.

* * *

It took some time after Gerard left for Robert to process what he said. Once the shock wore off the fire that consumed Gerard moved over to him. He lunged for the table and knocked everything off of it. The paint glass and tubes crashing to the floor. He smashed Gerard’s easel and threw the painting into the fire. He made a mental note to pull up the entire wild flower garden and to burn the tree that held his and Frank’s fort. He started throwing books off of the wall with the frenzy of a mad man. He got to a particular part of the shelf and instead of the book coming off it clicked back and stayed. Behind him he heard a panel slide open. He turned and saw that one of the bookcases was false. Even in his rage he was intrigued. He went to the bookcase and saw a small hidden room. He walked in and saw a dusty desk with an old quill and ink pot. A book was lying on top of it. Robert picked it up and blew the dust off of it. After coughing a bit he looked at what was revealed. It was his father’s name embossed on the cover. He opened it up and saw it was a journal. He looked at the dates and flipped through them. He scanned a few of them when a word jumped out at him, _contest_. He started to read the entry.


	31. Along Came A Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Bert is off trying to find answers Gerard is trapped in Frank's web of lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the title of this chapter stems for two reasons. One I thought it was appropriate becasue of the way Frank is acting and two a fucking spider came down from my ceiling fan while I was in the zone typing. Now I HATE SPIDERS! i don't care how big or small they are, they creep me out and i am older than Frank so it was my phobia first! This was at 0300 in the morning and i almost screamed out and woke up my whole house including my two children. Instead i grabbed the nearest object, which turned out to be a magazine, and smacked it out of the dining room into the living room. The problem was i spent the next hour freaking out that it would return so I lost my train of thought and stopped the chapter here, not where I wanted to end. This means you lucky people will get another chapter in the next day or so becasue I know how much you love cliffhangers. No really you tell me so all the time. ^0^
> 
> Anyway enough of my ramblings, please enjoy and i will try not to think of the spider plotting revenge against me...they do they you know. @-@

_***Journal Entry***_

_I think I finally have this figured out. My beautiful Ana is a woman full of passion and desire for life as well as love. I thought that I needed to hold back my feelings for her now that we were married. That I could quell the desire that I only showed other less important ladies in my past life, but this contest has shown me that in order to keep Ana, I must work harder than ever to show her that I want her, need her, desire her, own her. She is my prize, my claim, and I will be dammed if that man is going to take her from me. As much as it pained me, I watched them together. I studied what he does to her and how he makes her move and tells her when to breathe. He controls her and she not only allows it, but seeks it out. I can do the same…I will not lose to Iero again._

Robert spent the entire night reading his father’s journal. He closed the book just as light began to seep into the windows of the Library. They illuminated the destruction that he caused the night before. He looked at the evidence of his anger and realized that he was losing control and had to go back to basics. He was not sure exactly how to, but he hoped that now that he was armed with his father’s journal he would make better and informed decisions. He pulled the master key out of his pocket and as he left the Library he locked it. Peter was just rising for the start of his day. He was surprised to see Robert, but managed formalities none the less. Robert walked up to Peter and addressed him in a very casual manner that took Peter back for a minute.

”Peter, my old friend. You have been in service with us since I can remember. I want to ask you a question and I want a truthful answer with no fear of retaliation or fear of stature.”

”Of course Mast…Robert. What would you like to know?”

”Do you think I am losing him?”

”Honestly Robert? Yes, I think you are. I see him when you are not here and he is different, but happy. I am not sure how much of what Master…Frank does to him is part of his enjoyment, but he does not shy away from the man at all. He does not guard himself because he has no fear that he will be admonished for his honesty. This includes his feelings. Although we were all taught that ladies, pardon the comparison, did not act that way unless they were of ill repute, Gerard is different. When he is being passionate about his art, he exudes it. He makes you desire what he has. For some they want to share it, for others they want to possess it. This is what drew you to him in the first place is it not? You need to remember why you want to be with him and then show him that desire times 100. I don’t want to see you fuck this one up. Sorry Sir, was that too much?”

”No Peter, I think that was just enough of a kick in the ass to get me started. I have to make plans now. I will be going away for the weekend till the evening of Sunday. When I return I will have all I need to take care of the situation and turn it to my favor. Thank you again Peter for being a good friend all these years.”

”I do what I can Robert. Now if you will excuse me; Mr. Wentz has to get Master McCracken’s meal ready for his trip.”

Robert patted Peter on the back and Peter headed off to the dining room to make sure the table was set properly. Robert reached into his billfold and took out the card from the whorehouse. He ran a finger over it and turned it around away from the name Iero. He looked at the names of the women that wanted him to return. They would be the first to help him with his attack strategy in beating Frank at his own game. Yes, Robert had much planning to do, but first to pack. It was going to be a long journey and he wanted to make sure that he had what he needed to get going. 

* * *

Frank stretched out lazily in his bed. He had not felt this good in ages. He looked out the window and saw that it was another sunny day. He rolled over and looked at the figure next to him. Gerard was naked with the sheet covering his waist. The collar and chain that ran from the bed post was moved to the head of the bed. He lie there pale and inviting, waiting to be devoured. Gerard chose that moment to do a cat like stretch. He arched his back and thrust his chest out towards Frank. His eyes were still closed, but he made the most amazing noise that sent a wave of arousal right to Frank’s cock. Without even thinking he moved to Gerard and ran his tongue up his chest. This caused Gerard to add to the noise and buck his hips forward a bit. Frank grabbed a hold of Gerard’s thigh and pulled it over his hip. He placed his other arm under Gerard and clasped his lower back and pulled him even closer. The movement startled Gerard awake and he opened his eyes and stared into Frank’s.

”Good morning Master.”

”Good morning my pet. Did you sleep well?”

”Yes, very much so, thank you.”

Frank pulled Gerard towards him so that his clothed and Gerard’s bare cocks were touching. He ground in to Gerard’s giving him friction. Gerard’s eye’s fluttered back as he pushed back into Frank wantonly. Frank pulled on Gerard until he leveraged himself so that Gerard could find himself straddling Frank. He continued to push friction into Gerard and reached up and wrapped his hand around the chain. He used it to pull Gerard back down to him and bite into his neck above the collar. Gerard thrashed with the pain and it caused him to ground down even more. Frank was loving watching Gerard come apart on top of him. He could see Gerard’s hard on leaking and with his free hand he reached over to the night table and into the drawer. He pulled out a cock ring and slid it onto Gerard. Now he was ready to tease his pet mercilessly. He hoped that Robert didn’t expect them for morning meal because it was going to be almost noon before he let Gerard out of his grasp again.

* * *

The trip to the house was a familiar one even though he had not made it in over two years. The shops were the same on both sides of the street. He did notice that during this time of day, things looked a little cheerier. He mostly made this trip towards dusk so many of the shops would be closing down for the evening. As the carriage got closer to his destination he pondered whether the same girls would still be there. He remembered each one fondly and that each one had their own little tricks that he loved so much. It was the main reason that he chose to return to this one house in particular, that and he had a soft spot for the Madam.

The carriage pulled to a stop and Robert climbed out and stepped onto the sidewalk. The house looked better than any other one on the street. The stairs had a fresh coat of paint and the brass lions at the entrance almost sparkled in the sunlight. The only thing that gave the house away was the young ladies hanging out the windows waving to the general public as they walked by. There was no cat calling, but a friendly hello here and there. As Robert climbed the stairs to the door, one of the woman recognized him and called out his name.

”Bert! Oh my god, is it really you? Hang on I’ll be right there!”

Robert smiled as Eliza left the window and was making her way to the ground floor to meet him. Suddenly the door flew open and Eliza and another woman he recognized, Christa, descended on him. They smothered him with hugs and kisses and nearly threw him off balance. He laughed and hugged them back. They giggled and kept planting kisses until a voice rang out over their merriment.

”Now ladies, is this the way we treat an honored guest? Welcome back Robert.”

”Lady Havok, always a pleasure.”

The other women disentangled themselves from Robert as he steps up to the threshold where Lady Havok is waiting. He looks stunning in a pale pink suit with no shirt underneath it. Many necklaces adorn his chest along with a tri-colored heart inked into the skin. A necklace of stars is also inked into the skin above the heart. Lady Havok offers Robert his hand and he takes it and brushes his lips against the back of it lightly admiring the ornate ring he wears and the delicately painted nails to match the suit.

”My dear Robert, ever the gentleman. So what brings you round this way? I heard you got engaged?”

”That is correct Lady Havok and I am completely smitten with this one. He will be the last I even think about.”

”If this is true, what are you doing here?”

Robert sighed and Lady Havok took this as a bad sign. He led Robert into the house and after the girls came in, the door was shut and locked. Robert walked down the familiar hallway and into the parlor area. The fireplace was crackling nicely adding ambience, but not heat since it was June. He told Eliza to get Robert a drink and he and Christa sat down on the love seat while Robert collapsed into the arm chair. Eliza returned with the drink with another one of Robert’s favorite ladies. Kat kissed him softly and went around to the back of the chair to rub his shoulders. Eliza sat on the ground in front of him and removed his shoes and began rubbing his feet. Christa, who was next in line when Lady Havok retired, sat with the Lady and faced Robert. Robert melted into the touch of the two women and began to loosen up. He took a deep breath and let it out. He turned to Lady Havok and began to weave his tale.

* * *

”No Master Way, he did not say where he was going, just that he would be gone all weekend.”

”Okay, thank you Mr. Wentz.”

Peter left the room and Gerard and Frank looked at each other. A whole weekend without Robert? Did Gerard yelling at him scare him off? Did he quit the contest and give up? No, he could not have since the contest did not resume until Monday anyway. A look of confusion settled over Gerard’s face as he tried to purse the situation. He looked over at Frank, but Frank had a different look on his face. Gerard realized that Frank was calculating. He was thinking of something and that didn’t always lead to something good.

”Frank, are you alright?”

”Just perfect Gee, just perfect.”

Gerard watched as a cold smile leaked its way onto Frank’s face. He looked at Gerard with predator eyes.

”Hey Gee, I have seen your room, but I have never seen Robert’s. Will you show it to me?”

Gerard just looked at Frank. Why did he want to see Robert’s room? Frank looked at Gerard and smirked. Suddenly Gerard went bright red. It was as if he was reading Frank’s mind. Frank wanted to fuck him in Robert’s bed. He gasped and Frank smiled.

”Frank really? Isn’t that being a bit childish?”

Frank went from smirking to scowling in less than a second. Gerard quickly realized his mistake , but not fast enough to react before Frank was up out of his chair and stalking towards Gerard.

”What the fuck did you say to me Gee?! Did you just call me a child?!”

”No no Frank, I didn’t mean it like that I just thought….”

Frank grabbed Gerard by the throat and squeezed.

”See that is the problem Gee, you should not be thinking, you should be sucking. On your knees now bitch!”

Frank pulled Gerard off the chair by his throat and Gerard hit his knees hard on the floor. Frank pulled his pants open and presented Gerard with his semi hard cock. Gerard did not hesitate to take it in his mouth immediately. Frank did not even give Gerard a chance to adjust as he started to fuck into his mouth with fury keeping his hand around his neck.

”See Gee, I keep telling you that this is all your pretty mouth needs to be doing and with Robert gone all weekend, this is exactly what you will be doing the whole time, unless you think there is something better that you could be doing?”

Frank increased the pressure on Gerard’s throat and he gasped for air as he continued to take Frank’s cock as deep as it would go. Frank cutting off his air made it difficult for Gerard to relax his throat to take Frank in any further. During all this, Gerard felt himself leaking from his head and he could not believe he was getting turned on by this treatment. It still amazed him how far he had come with Frank introducing him into a whole new world of depravity. Gerard reached down and started to stroke himself through his pants. He pushed to increase the friction into his cock. It was not enough, but it relieved some of the pressure. Frank began to stutter his movements and Gerard knew he was close. He attempted to shift the angle of Frank’s cock in his mouth to gain access to the head so he could swallow easier. Frank was not helping his cause much, but using his tongue to maneuver he was able to lavish different attention to Frank’s cock that he knew would get him more excited. Sure enough Frank loosened his hold on Gerard’s throat a little in order to allow Gerard to move the head around. As soon as the desired position was taken though, Frank’s hand was right back on his throat tighter than ever. Gerard did not believe that Frank was trying to kill him, just trying to teach him something new. What the fuck it was, was beyond him completely though. He did notice however, that the closer he got to his own orgasm, the more the air Frank denied him and this was making him lightheaded and adding to the sensation of the impending conclusion.

”Are you close Gee? Hmmm? Are you gonna cum for me? Are you gonna breathe for me? Are you gonna die for me?”

Gerard groaned at this last comment as Frank tightened his hold on his throat the tightest so far and pressed into his windpipe. Gerard felt him swell in his mouth and with a shout Frank came pulsating into his mouth, but with his throat blocked it just gathered in his cheeks and some leaked slowly out his mouth. At the last second Frank let go of Gerard’s throat and he gasped for air and he came harder than he ever did before. All of Frank’s cum spilled out onto his chest and into his lap landing on his pants and soaking through them with his own cum. Gerard hit the ground on his hands gasping for breath. With cum sliding down his chin he looked up at Frank. Frank was standing there breathing heavily. He looked at Gerard and smirked. Frank reached down and gathered some of the cum off of Gerard's chin with his thumb and pushed it into his mouth, Gerard took it in and snaked his tongue around it lapping all the cum off. Frank pulled his thumb out and stuck it in his own mouth, savoring the unique taste of Gerard that only he had experienced.

”Congratulations Gee, you just came by asphyxiation. Now crawl up the fucking stairs and show me where old Bertie’s room is like the good slut that you are.”

Still light headed from his powerful orgasm, Gerard slowly crawled out of the dining room and into the common area. He headed for the stairs taking them slowly trying to gain his composure. On the first landing Gerard felt Frank stop him and bring something around his neck. He looked down and saw his collar. Frank secured it tightly around his neck and attached the chain. He then walked Gerard up the second set of stairs like some exotic animal. They reached the top and Gerard turned towards Robert’s room. Frank opened the door and watched as Gerard crawled inside. He smirked and entered himself closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _***Trixgrl***_  
>  Poor little Miss Momiji siting on her tuffet working on her Ieros and Way. Along came a spider and sat down beside her and frightened Miss Momiji away. The spider was small really nothing at all but scary none the less. Now i do cofess Miss Momiji had a plan as Gerard was so much her man, "I will divide and conquer!" now nothing will stop her. A chapter anew must be brought to view. For so many had hope to see more with with rope, it will happen I promise you. Battling her demons she will prevail and fight to continue this tale, and amazing it shall be.


	32. The Lesson Isn't Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class is still is session for both Bert and Gerard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys! Thank you so much! I never thought for one moment when I started writing this story that I would receive much interest and here I am sitting at over 5000 hits! You guys are fucking amazing! You care so much about these characters! The comments are over whelming and yes, they do help in some directions I have taken and will continue you to. I just, I'm just completely at a loss for anything truly amazing to say other than thank you again! 
> 
> Now to a little more serious note. My amazing and lovely beta-fish, _***Trixgrl***_ will be having surgery on Tuesday. I wanted to get this up before then as well as I am working on **Darling** too. I would never want to post something without her input. Everyone send out prayers and thoughts for her please from whatever you believe in. Take a tip from Gee and send good vibes too!
> 
> Alright, onto Chapter 32. Please enjoy and remember I answer all comments back even if it is just a single word. ^-^

”So that’s my story ladies.”

Robert looked up and waited. The hands on his shoulders had stopped as well as the ones on his feet. He looked at Lady Havok and Christa, but they were just as quiet. Robert felt a sinking in his stomach. If these ladies couldn’t help him, then maybe he had lost already. Robert dropped his head into his hands and sighed. He felt a hand touch his leg.

”My dear Robert, while you are in one hell of a predicament, all is not lost.”

Robert looked up and saw that Lady Havok was smiling as Christa was leaning over touching Robert's knee. She was also smiling warmly at him. He looked down at Eliza and the same look was on her face. He had a feeling that Kat would mirror it too, and as he looked up he saw he was right. His ladies were all there and on his side. This gave Robert a new sense of pride. Maybe he could do this after all. He reached up and touched Kat’s hand and then reached down with his other hand and touched Eliza’s face. He looked back up at Lady Havok and smiled.

”Now let’s find a room for the four of you and get started.”

Robert stood up and Kat took his coat. Eliza slid slippers on his feet and picked up his shoes. They carried them over to closet and placed them inside. Christa took his arm and Lady Havok stepped in front of him. He planted a kiss on Robert’s cheek and led the way upstairs. 

* * *

Gerard was in pain, he could see it in his eyes. Frank kept waiting for him to beg for mercy, ask him to stop, anything, but what he was saying.

”Oh Fuck Frank, more, please I need more.”

Well who was Frank to ever turn down a request like that. He pulled the rope tighter and heard Gerard gasp in appreciation.

”Fuck Gee, just when I think you can’t take anymore, you surprise me. You don’t know how pleased I am with you right now.”

He knows Gerard would have answered him, but another wave of pain coursed through his body and he cried out instead. Frank smiled at the sweet sound. It was only the evening and they still had all night to go. He licked his lips in anticipation as he tied the last rope off.

”Now Gee, where were we?”

* * *

They had been sitting around catching up and having a good time for an hour now. Lady Havok left some time ago to deal with a new girl that has been giving him trouble. The three of them ripped into a torrent of criticisms and outrage.

”Thinks she is God’s gift to men and therefore can have anyone she wants.”

”She tried to take another girl's john the other day and got the crap beat out of her.”

”Yeah, but she still has the attitude even after that.”

Robert listened to the girl’s flurry on about the new girl. As much as Robert loved all three ladies, he would never want to be the subject of one of their catty debates. In this business there was always someone younger than you who thought that it would equal experience. He could see them getting worried, especially Christa, who was the oldest of all of them. He placed a loving hand on Christa’s thigh to sooth her.

”Easy ladies, there is no substitute for experience in my book. She may have youth, but if that is all she has, it will not get her far. Youth has a way of disappearing and if experience isn’t there to take its place, then you are just old. Not one of you ladies will even be old in my eyes.”

Christa sat there with tears shining at the corners of her eye’s threatening to fall.

”See Robert that is why you will win this contest. Because you are the true gentleman.”

”*sigh* Yes, but it seems that Gerard is not interested in _that_ kind of gentleman. He would prefer the company of Frank who tells him what to do with no choice.”

”Okay, I have heard enough whining out of you Bert.”

Kat jumped up from her position on the bed and knocked Robert down straddling him in the process. She put her hair up in that perfect messy bun that only she could do and placed her hands on Robert’s chest. She looked at him and he forgot how deep her eyes went. Kat was his favorite to fuck on her back so that he could watch her when she made eye contact with him.

”Let’s talk about the sex, after all that is why you are here right Bertie”

The other girls were intrigued now and perked up onto their knees on either side of Robert.

”Soooo how is it with Gerard?”

Robert looked up at Kat and then to Christa and Eliza.

”It’s good. Gerard is the perfect partner in the bedroom.”

”So he does whatever you ask of him?”

”Well we had not done much to be honest. Until Frank had come along we had not even….”

Eliza jumped up this time and interrupted him.

”Wait Bert….are you telling me that you were waiting until you were married?!”

”Well…yeah, because that is what Gerard and I agreed upon before the engagement.”

”Are you kidding?! So before this contest, how long had it been since you had sex?”

Robert blushed and turned his face away.

”A-A-A-About a year?”

All three women gasped from the confession. They all looked at each other and shook their heads. They looked back down at Robert and smirked.

”Well no wonder you’re losing Bertie, you’re out of practice.”

”Perhaps we should help you get back into the swing of things.”

Robert looked up at his ladies as they smiled down at him. He took in the various outfits and how different they all were, but at the same time perfect for him. Robert smirked back this time.

”Yes, perhaps a little practice could not hurt.”

* * *

Gerard stood in front of the full length mirror and admired the markings on his body. He ran his hands over the bite marks and felt them raised off of his skin. He brushed over a particularly dark one where Frank’s incisors were clearly visible. All his bandages were gone now. He was not hiding anymore. When Robert returned from wherever he ran off to he was going to see everything that Gerard had been going through and understand where he stands. Gerard shivered as he touched the deep bite mark and pressed in a little enjoying the delicious jolt of pain that came with it.

”Sometimes I allow you to amaze me Gee.”

Gerard turned to the door and saw Frank standing there with a glass of whiskey nursing it lightly.

”What do you mean Master?”

Frank walked in and placed the glass on the dressing table. He walked up to Gerard and ran his finger along his thigh tracing to his side and then the small of his back.

”Three weeks ago, I don’t think anyone would have pegged you for a narcissistic bitch and yet here you are getting turned on by the markings I placed on you.”

”Forgive me then, but wouldn’t it be you I was turned on by?”

Frank smirked and continued to trail his finger to the other side of Gerard’s back and down the other thigh.

”I suppose, but you could still look at the marks on you and be wearing your robe.”

Gerard blushed at this thought. He was standing completely naked without a care, something he would have never even thought about doing before. Frank stepped behind Gerard and grabbed both his hips. He pulled him back towards him so that they stepped back a little from the mirror. He let go with one hand and wrapped an arm around the front of Gerard’s chest. He caressed the scarred swallows on his stomach and moved his hand up to the flame on his chest.

”I want you to watch us in the mirror Gee, do not close your eyes or you will not like the results.”

Gerard kept his eyes glued to Frank’s movements in the mirror. He watched as Frank’s eyes traced his body along with his hands. Every mark, scar, and indent Frank paid attention to made him feel more beautiful than ever before. Just from this simple attention Gerard found that he was getting increasingly hard. Gerard watched as Frank placed both his hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on his knees. Gerard went willingly and when he was on his knees, Frank traced his collar bone. Gerard watched him reach into his pocket and extract a folded collar. He placed it around Gerard’s neck and clasped it tight. He pulled on it and Gerard gaped as his windpipe was cut off. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he did not even try to blink them away. His head was pulled back so that he could no longer see the image of them in the mirror. Frank held two fingers in front of his mouth and Gerard automatically opened his mouth and took them in. He sucked on them and generously covered them with saliva. Frank pulled his fingers out and slid them down Gerard’s jaw. Frank pushed Gerard onto all fours. He got down behind him and Gerard watched in the mirror as he began to undo his belt. Gerard's eyes followed as the belt slid open and the clasp on Frank’s pants was undone. He caught a glimpse of the ink markings that matched his own carvings. Gerard’s eyes met Frank’s in the mirror and he leered at him. With no warning Frank shoved both fingers inside of him and Gerard bucked backwards onto them. He almost closed his eyes, but Frank tugged hard on the collar and they flew open again. Frank worked his fingers in and out of Gerard for a few minutes and then pulled them out and replaced them with his cock. Gerard tensed up as he was invaded and all he wanted to do was squeeze his eyes shut and groan from the pain. Frank pulled back on the collar even harder and next thing Gerard sees is the glint of silver in in his hand.

”Ever wondered what you would look like with angel wings Gee?”

Gerard’s eyes went wide as Frank slowly brought the knife down to Gerard’s back. This was different from the other times when Frank decided to cut him. He could never see it before. Now he bit back the scream in his throat as the blade entered his flesh and he saw a blood trail run from between his shoulder blades down his arm.

* * *

Bert was covered with sweat and had not felt this good in a long time. Kat was on the bed under him and he had one hand wrapped around her throat as he pounded into her. Eliza and Christa were busy with themselves, so he could give Kat his undivided attention. He was still a little unsure about the breath play, but all three assured him that it was something that was amazing. As he got closer he squeezed just a little bit more and although he could tell that Kat was gasping for air at the same time the lust in her eyes was evident. Suddenly he felt her tighten up around his cock and arch her back. He let go of her neck and she gasped and took in as much air as she could as he felt her cum hard around him. The muscles inside of her were constricting him so much that it propelled him over the edge of his own orgasm. He felt the weight of it take him down and collapsed on top of Kat, who was still taking in big gulps of air. Behind him he could hear that both Eliza and Christa had brought each other’s orgasms about and slowly they were making their way back up to the two of them, kissing, touching, and caressing any visible skin. He pulled himself out of Kat and rolled onto his back. Eliza and Kat cuddled up to him and Christa crawled up his body and sat on his hips.

”So, now that were thoroughly back up to speed, how about you tell us what you have done with your fiancé and we will critique you.”

Robert clucked his tongue and placed his hands behind his head.

”Alright girls, but there isn’t very much to tell honestly.”

”Well let’s start with the basics then, how many positions have you had sex in?”

Robert just looked at Christa blankly. How many position were there for a proper lady?

”Well we pretty much just do missionary.”

”Really? And how many times have you guys had sex?”

Robert starts counting on his fingers and watches as Eliza’s eyes go wide when she realizes he is not leaving one hand.

”Four I think, well not if you count the first night, but yeah four.”

”Okay…..and how many times has Frank had sex with Gerard?”

Memories come rushing back of seeing Gerard on top of Frank bound and riding him like Christa was riding him earlier. He starts to flush at this thought. Eliza is watching him carefully.

”At least once that….that I know of. Gerard assured me that the first week, He had not slept with Frank and I believed him.”

”And the second week?”

”Not sure.”

Robert mumbled and looked away from Eliza back to Christa. She was beautiful with her pale skin and brown locks flowing off her shoulders. She looked regal and not like she belonged in a whore house at all. He guessed this is why Lady Havok was passing the reigns over to her.

”Robert…there is something you are not telling us.”

Robert felt guilty, but he knew that if he was going to do this he was going to have to confess everything. He began the tale of what happened that night after the two gentlemen walked into the house.


	33. Chapter Not Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is happening to my lovely beta-fishy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I asked _***Trixgrl***_ if she would be so kind and explain what is happening to her during her surgery. I know she is scared and I wanted her to know that we are all there for her. Please any comments that you can leave here will be appreciated by both of us.
> 
> _***Trixgrl***_ is a part of this story as I am. I feel that without her my writing would not have improved as much as it has. I owe her a lot and that is why she shares co-author with me.
> 
> Send her lots of love so she recovers quickly and can get the next real chapter of Bondage Mansion out to you. ^-^

_***Trixgrl***_

So I was asked very nicely to write about what I'm having done as far as surgery. Right now I'm sitting in the San Diego International Airport waiting for a flight to San Francisco. Usually I'd be stoked to go to The City but no such luck now. See my oral surgeon is in the Bay Area and that's the purpose of my travel, I'm having oral surgery. Usually about this time I'd be reading my new comic(Punk Rock Jesus or Hack/Slash) and listening to The Bouncing Souls or Descendents, but instead I write to you guys! Now just like Momiji's promises about Gee not dying well I'm not going to either. I would like to describe my procedure in the most gruesome and descriptive way possible. 

So for those of you who have been reading Darling, and if you're not then shame on you, I see my current position as chapter 6. Well without all the awesome sex. I'm strapped down to a chair with a crazed doctor and his assistant. Now it gets to the good part and where I wished it would continue onto the rest of the chapter, but sadly it doesn't. So this sadistic doctor likes using explosives to do oral surgery. Funner, faster, effective. A little C4 placed on my bottom jaw and a shout "fire in her hole!!" *KERPOW* my jaw is effectively shattered. Next part is real fun like an Easter egg hunt. The pieces of my jaw must be located around the operation room. Some on the wall slowly sliding down leaving a trail of blood in their wake. Some stuck to the ceiling dripping down like a rain of pain. Some even in the carpet slicing feet and hands of the ones searching. Now that the 'hunt' is done we get to phase 2. This phase involves a huge knife reminiscent of Cloud's buster sword. My maxilla is slashed at blindly till gums are shredded and my skull is exposed. Now I'm really not sure how the bits of my mandible are magically woven into my upper jaw but they are. I'm imagining its a combination of unicorn spunk and spider webbing. I get these really cool stitches that will make me proud to be married to Frankenstein's monster. I have been told that I will look like I lost a fight with a baseball bat. That's fine I don't like sports anyway. My recovery is slow and agonizing, drug fueled but not fun. Temporary insanity ticks in and out of my consciousness. In the words of Alkaline Trio: 

"I got these thoughts in my head dirty as fuck and never leaving and then best left unsaid." 

It's a good thing I'm not at home, loved ones might get caught in the cross fire. A week later and I get to go home to my nest. Ill miss my nest the most. Instead I get a box comically called a bed with two pillows, two fucking pillows!!! Who sleeps with just two pillows? Well not this princess and fuck that damn pea. Speaking of pea, I get no pea-nus for 3 weeks! Ugh most likely the worst part. 

So that's it in a nut shell. I'm in a nutshell! How did I get into this nutshell? Look at the size of this bloody great big nutshell!

So to be a little more serious I'm having a bone graph surgery for future implants. The seriousness comes from the proximity to a facial nerve in the area being harvested. Its also a very close proximity to sphenoid cavity being graphed with risk of collapse. I'm freaked and scared because I've never done this before. I've had 8 hour dental appointments, 6 hour appointments but not this. New is scary, new is adventurous. But I guess I can just keep the faith*wink* and venture on. Ill be fine and I won't be MIA for too long, I promise. I love working with Momiji too much to be absent. I love all your vibes and goodness. I hope this puts a little light on what's going on. Even if I did make it sound traumatic. So until I get cut open ill be listening to good music, maybe sing Start Wearing Purple, and read my comics and sweet fics! 

Lovelovelove  
Muah  
Betafish


	34. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Some people wear their scars on the outside and some wear them on the inside. Either way you can't hide from your scars."_  
>     
>  _***Trixgrl***_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Frank needed to show his vulnerable so of course I made him sick. I know, I know, it is so cliche in MCR Fan Fic, but I believe it is important that even a monster has a human side. This is also a chance for Gerard to shine a bit. I also wanted to have Mikey pop in one more time before this roller coaster takes off for the end of the ride. 
> 
> So my beautiful beta-fishy _***Trixgrl***_ is recuperating in a mini nest, but far away from her own beta bowl. She has good friends and good drugs around her, but I know she needs them both because of the pain she is in. Fortunately out of good drugs can come great writing, as any musician would tell you if they had not O.D.'d on said drug already. Our little beta-fish would not let that happen to her though so no worries. What she did do is write this wonderful little paragraph that I thought was so appropriate for this chapter that I used part of it as the summary, it is inspiration for the title, and here is the full paragraph for your enjoyment. Please send her love in your comments. ^-^ 
> 
> **_"Our scars are not for 'show' but as a reminder of who we are. Who we don't want to be. Where we've been. Warnings and reminiscences. To hold them out proudly and pity those who don't understand due to ignorance and intolerance. Some people wear their scars on the outside and some wear them on the inside. Either way you can't hide from them. If you can't identify all your scars inside and out then you can never know who you truly are."_**
> 
>  
> 
> _***Trixgrl***_
> 
>  
> 
> I love you my beautiful beta-fishy and I thank the Goddess for you every night. xoxoxo

It had been an intense weekend. That would be a misnomer though. Gerard really had no words to describe the weekend other than that. His back and shoulders still ached, but he refused to put on a shirt. The bandages were not there for cover up this time, but just to make sure infection did not set in. He stopped wearing the bandages on the other parts of his body. He is proud of the markings that he has and does not care who sees them. Well, that did not include Michael who came by unexpectedly Sunday morning. Gerard knew that Michael was supposed to come for noon meal, but not to arrive three hours early. Gerard was painting in the library. He was trying to capture the way Frank described him when he was suspended by the chains and covered with wax and cum. Gerard reached into his memories to place his desire onto the canvas. He was so lost in his lustful thoughts that he did not hear Peter announce Michael’s arrival. What alerted Gerard that Michael was there was the gasp behind him. Gerard spun around and saw Michael with his hand over his mouth.

”Gerard!"

”Michael...”

Michael ran up to him and froze. He touched his brother’s arm carefully and traced the letters that he could see. He turned Gerard to face him completely and saw the swallows on his stomach close to his hips. He reached up and touched the carved flame on his chest. Michael’s eyes were wide with terror and longing to know who did this. Gerard kept a steady gaze at Michael till he raised his eyes and looked into Gerard’s.

”I don’t understand?”

”You are not meant to understand.”

”Why Gee, why?”

Gerard could hear the concern in Michael’s voice as he chose to use his childhood name. Gerard put down the paintbrush and palette and beckoned Michael to sit down. Michael was close to shaking when they sat by the fire place.

”Michael, a lot has happened this month to me and I don’t quite know how to explain it.”

”Please Gee, please try. I want to understand why you look the way you do. I promise I will not judge you. You are my brother, flesh and blood; I would never give you up for anything. Please trust me.”

Gerard knew that Michael’s words rang true. He got up from his chair and went to kneel down at his brother’s feet. He took Michael’s hand and after taking a deep breath, Gerard began to weave the tale of the contest.

* * *

Frank woke up in pain. His head was throbbing and he could hardly breathe. As he gasped for air he sat up too quickly and nausea over took him. He managed to lean over the side of the bed and vomit onto the floor. He was dizzy and disorientated. Frank stumbled out of bed and narrowly avoided the puddle of sick. He crawled to the door and opened it. He saw that the hall was deserted as was the main area. The grandfather clock stated that it was nearly noon so Frank knew that he slept through morning meal. He does not think he could have stomached it anyway. Frank entered the main area and tried to crawl to the dining room, but his gut was seized with a violent streak of pain and he vomited again. He lost his balance and collapsed nearby. The stench was horrible so he turned his head away from it. His voice was horse as he tried to use it, but only a rasp came out. Frank just lay there, hoping someone would come by. He thought of Gerard and what he would think of his Master being weak and helpless. The thought of losing Gerard made him cringe. At that moment pain shot through him again and he found his voice. He cried out in agony. He curled into a fetal position and shivered. He barely heard his name being called when the blackness took over.

* * *

Shocked was not the word that came to mind to describe how Michael was feeling. Overwhelmed was a better one. He listened to his brother talk about a contract and a contest and what has been happening to him. Michael can tell that he left out some parts to spare him the intimate details. Michael got the gist of it anyway. What Gerard did not spare though was what happened to him with the former gardener. When Michael asked if he had been arrested and charged with the crime, Gerard simply stated that he was dealt with in the best way possible and that he had no fear that he would come back to hurt him again. Michael saw something flicker across his brother’s face and it made him shudder to think that Gerard could hurt anyone. He also explained how it was Frank that found him and rescued him and took turns with Robert helping him to heal. Michael was trying to imagine Frank helping Gerard when he was thinking of the monster he was. The interesting thing was that when Gerard talked about being with Frank there was a reverence in his eyes and the way he held himself. Michael was ready to ask another question when a piercing cry rang through the home. Gerard looked at Michael.

”Master...”

Michael wanted to question why Gerard called him that, but Gerard was already out the door running quickly. Michael got up and followed. He heard Gerard cry out and saw him on his knees next to the limp body of Frank. Michael came to a halt along with Mr. Wentz and a servant dressed very scantily. Even the cook came running out. Gerard started barking orders and sending everyone in different directions. Mr. Wentz was to ring for the doctor immediately. He asked the cook, Jimmy he called him, to carry Frank to his room. The servant, Jamia apparently, followed. Michael picked up the rear of the line.

When they arrived the room was thick with the smell of sick. Frank was laid down on the bed and Gerard ordered Jimmy to open the windows and Jamia to clean up the mess on the floor. Michael stood to the side until he found a chair. He wanted to help, but he also wanted to punch Frank in the face. He had so much mixed emotions watching Gerard offer everything for this man’s health. Mr. Wentz appeared and stated that the doctor was on his way. Gerard thanked him and went to Frank’s side. Frank was sweating and Gerard told Jamia to bring him cool water and rags. Jimmy offered to make some tea to calm Gerard down.

”Thank you Jimmy that would be lovely.”

”Anything for you Master Way.”

Michael was taken back by the personal gesture that Jimmy offered to Gerard. He even took his hand a squeezed it affectionately. Jimmy bowed to Michael and left the room. Just as he did Jamia came in with the cool water and rags. She set them down and hopped on the bed on the other side of Frank. Once again a personal gesture that Michael did not understand. Suddenly it seemed as if Michael was no longer in the room. It is true that he did nothing to draw attention to himself, but the scene that played before him could be called nothing, but astounding. He watched as Gerard and Jamia dipped the rags into the basin and after wringing them out, they were placed on Frank to cool him off. He watched as Gerard opened up Frank’s shirt and Michael got a glimpse of the ink marking on his chest. He saw that they matched Gerard’s. More curiosity and questions jumped into Michael’s mind, but he held his tongue. Once the shirt was open they tried to get his pants off, but Frank would not move. Gerard looked at Jamia and Jamia nodded. Michael saw Jamia reach for something on the stand by the bed. She handed it to Gerard and Michael saw it was a knife. Gerard looked at the knife with what Michael swore was fondness. He brought it to his mouth and licked the blade. Jamia smiled at this. Michael observed that something passed between the two of them, but he was completely surprised when they leaned in and kissed. The kiss was slow moving and what could only be described as dirty. Michael wanted to turn away, but could not. It was not his brother that he was interested in, but the way he behaved with this servant. When the kiss broke a string of saliva still connected the two mouths briefly. Then Gerard flipped the blade in his hand and set about cutting Frank’s pants off. He did so very carefully and Jamia helped to remove the fabric. Once this was done, cold rags were placed along his legs to his thighs. Michael observed that Frank wore no undergarments. Neither Gerard nor Jamia seem to notice. Once he was covered with cold rags, Jamia left to get fresh water. Gerard scooted up on the bed so that he was against the headboard. He took Frank’s head in his lap and ran his fingers through his hair lovingly.

”There there Master, your pets have got you and we will take good care of you, as you have done for us.”

Michael continued to be a silent participant. He watched Gerard’s movements and gestures as he took in the room. There was nothing extraordinary about it, but Michael could not help notice the long chain at the end of the bed that led up to wear Gerard was sitting. A metal collar was attached to it. From what his brother had told him, he assumed it was the meant for Gerard. Michael had never seen his brother so attentive to anyone else before. Not including himself of course, family was different and he will always be Gerard’s little brother. Frank started to stir and Gerard jumped up and laid his head on the pillows. He went to the ground on his knees and held Frank’s hand. Frank rubbed his eyes with his other hand and then looked down at Gerard.

”Gee...”

”Oh Frankie, _Master_ , how are you feeling.”

”Like I was fucking run over by several carriages. Still can hear the pounding of hooves.”

Frank slowly sat up with Gerard’s help. Gerard propped pillows behind him and handed him a glass of water. Frank drank it slowly and then focused his attention on Michael.

”Master Way, were you also here helping in my hour of need?”

Michael noticed that Gerard jumped. He had forgotten that Michael was even here. Michael watched as the realization of everything that happened Michael had seen. He blushed furiously. Frank looked from Gerard to Michael and cracked a grin.

”Did I miss something while I was out?”

”No Master Iero, just two very attentive people taking care of you.”

”It is nice to know that I have such good friends around me.”

”Well good friends apparently make the best _pets_.”

Gerard’s head spun to look at Michael. Michael looked at Frank to see if he had any changes in his demeanor, but instead he widened his grin and looked more smug.

”Why Gee, how much did you tell your little brother about your escapades?”

Gerard was still blushing fiercely and that tied his tongue.

”Oh I heard more than enough. You do realize I want to do nothing more than take a sword and run you through with it.”

Frank’s reaction surprised Michael. He was not surprised, nor was he upset. It looked like he would enjoy a fight with him almost.

”Defending your brother’s honor, how sentimental. Tell me something though, would your brother be alright with that?”

Michael did not even need to look at Gerard to know that answer.

”No of course not, he has a fondness for you that I can clearly see. I also know it was you who rescued him when he was violated. He also said that it was you who made it possible to return to the garden, although he would not go into details as how and I do not think I want to know.”

At that moment Mr. Wentz arrived with the doctor and Jimmy arrived with the tea. He helped Gerard to the table so that the doctor could get a good look at Frank. Gerard pulled the sheets over Frank so that he could have some modesty, although it seemed that Frank could care less. The doctor examined Frank carefully and felt about on his torso for any pain. Frank winced as his stomach was pressed into. Once the doctor was done with his examine he prescribed medicine and bed rest along with hot baths with salt. Gerard took all the doctors’ orders and committed them to memory. Michael knew he was good at that. After that, the doctor left along with everyone else and it was just the three in the room. Frank yawned and he lay back down. As much as he wanted to stay, Gerard rose and tucked Frank into bed. He kissed him lightly and left the room with Michael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez I am speechless. After that intro I just..wow ok.
> 
>  
> 
> "You fucking deserved every word of it!"
> 
>  
> 
> _***momiji***_


	35. Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank was Right, Gerard was Wrong, Mikey is Discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _"Seriously where did that come from?"_ _***Trixgrl***_
> 
> That about sums up this chapter. It is way out in left field, no where near the plot, and completely from my sick and twisted imagination. Once again I go with my gut and it just felt right. It also means I had to add another ship and a new tag. I also promised our pet Airashii that I would mention a trigger of cheating here for those of you that could not handle the drama before the end, that had nothing to do with the band anyway, with our Mikey.
> 
> Alright guys so two more weeks till the contest ends. Only 15 chapters left. I can't tell if I am excited and worried that some of you will not be able to handle the ending. Remember, I will NOT kill Gerard no matter what.
> 
> Please enjoy and comment to your hearts content. ^-^

Frank was tired. He had not been this tired in a long time. In between opening his eyes he had seen Gerard from time to time keeping an eye on him. Jamia brought him his meals and Gerard would help Frank to sit up and feed him. He wanted to complain that he could do it himself, but in truth he was not sure if he could. He barely survived Scarlet fever when he was younger and it had left him weak. He refused to let this weakness stop him from achieving all he wanted in life, but every once in a while it would kick his ass and he would end up bed ridden for a bit. Frank never had anyone to take care of him before, and he had a feeling that Gerard was going to make this bout go by quicker than any of the others before. Michael had also chosen to stay the day. Gerard even invited him to spend the night, but Michael declined and said he would only stay till Robert returned.

The night was falling and Frank had just finished his supper when Michael appeared at the door.

”Robert has just arrived home.”

Frank wanted to be sure that he was out of bed to greet his brother when he arrived, but when he tried to get up, he found his weakness was still evident. Michael saw this and called for Gerard. They spoke in the hall for a moment and Gerard disappeared again. Michael came in and crossed to Frank’s side of the bed. He offered him a hand and Frank took it and allowed himself to be held in a standing position.

”You know I still want to kill you right?”

”Master Way, you would be a fool to not still harbor that thought...as long as you realize it will remain one. Despite my current state, you would be dead before you even began.”

To emphasize this, Frank made sure that Michael could feel the knife point at his kidney. Michael had a look of surprise at first and then a small smirk crept over his visage and he shook his head. Frank took that as a good sign and retracted the knife back into his pocket. At that moment Gerard showed up with an ornate cane. He crossed to them and placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder. Something passed between the two of them that Frank did not quite understand, but he was being handed the cane in one hand and offered the arm of Gerard for the other. Frank ignored the arm and opted to slip his around Gerard’s waist. Something like that would make more of a statement he felt. The three of them exited the room, moving slowly down the corridor with Michael taking up the rear. They moved into the main area and saw Mr. Wentz. Peter bowed to them and informed them that Robert was in the Library. He made a motion toward it and said he would be there shortly with brandies. The three headed to the room and entered. Robert was standing with his back to them looking at the fire. When he heard them enter he turned around and Frank did not like what he saw. Robert had confidence. He was standing tall and sure. Frank was surprised and Frank did not like to be surprised. He tried to stand straighter himself, but his fucking weak body did not allow it. Fortunately, Frank had something that Robert did not and that made him smirk. He had Gee.

”Gerard, it is so good to see you.”

Frank heard the warmth in his voice edged with something else. He watched the way Robert’s eyes danced over Gerard’s body and it angered him.

”Robert.”

Frank heard the ice in Gerard’s voice and he inwardly chuckled. He watched Robert’s reaction and was rewarded with the hurt in his eyes. Gerard led Frank to the sofa and helped him sit down. Michael walked behind them and sat on one side of Frank leaving the other side for Gerard. Frank saw that Robert was watched Gerard take care of him and he was bothered by it. Robert had never watched Gerard be attentive to anyone else and Frank could see him becoming more unsettled. To punctuate this, Gerard suddenly took off his dressing gown so that he was bare chested and only in his night pants. He did this with his back to Robert and Frank had to suppress a chuckle because he knew that Gerard was showing off his wings. Gerard draped the dressing gown over the sofa on the other side of Frank and sat down on the floor at Frank’s feet. He placed a hand on Frank’s knee and looked at Robert. Whatever statement Gerard was trying to make came through loud and clear with no words. Once Gerard was done speaking, Frank leaned forward on the cane and addressed Robert.

”So Robert, what did you do this weekend?”

* * *

Intimidating was the only way to describe the moment. There was his Gee on the floor next to his rival acting as his property. He was wearing no bandages and now Robert could see everything, all the marks and scars that Frank had inflicted on Gerard purposefully. He wondered how many had been done under duress and what number had been done with permission. Then again did Frank ever ask permission for anything? And Michael? What was he doing sitting next to Frank so casually? He did not even flinch when he saw Gerard’s back and that could only mean that he knew about them already. How many secrets were being kept from him by how many people? Robert let all these thoughts run through his head as he sat across from the three of them. He watched Frank using one of Gerard’s good canes to prop himself up.

”I went to visit some old friends and catch up on the latest gossip.”

”And did you learn anything interesting?”

”Yes, yes I did, but enough about my weekend, looks like you were hit for the worst again.”

This time Gerard looked up at Robert with a question in his eyes.

”Lest you forget Gerard that I partially grew up with Frank. He was quite sick for most of our childhood so I was very much accustomed to seeing him weak.”

”Frank is not weak Robert, it is just a bout of illness, but I am sure that it will pass in a few days.”

”Oh? And when the contest starts up again tomorrow, will he be able to take his three days?”

”My Master's three days are none of your concern. He will have his as agreed upon.”

Robert was taken back at how determined Gerard was in fighting for Frank. It broke his heart a little, but he had to remember and stick with his plan. He watched as Gerard put his gown back on and helped Frank up and with an arm around his shoulder and Frank’s around Gerard’s waist, they left the room. Robert slouched in the chair and sighed. He stared at the fire. The sound of a throat clearing brought him back to reality.

”So what are you going to do Robert?”

Michael was so quiet that Robert forgot he was in the room. He looked across and saw the Michael was just casually sitting there with his ankle crossed over his knee. He looked at Robert waiting for an answer.

”You know you are losing him. I have not seen my brother this content in a long time and while I do not condone what Master Iero has done to him, I care more about what Gerard feels.”

Robert ran his hands through his hair. It was getting longer and would need to be trimmed soon.

”I don’t know yet Michael honestly, but I am working on a solution.”

”I hope so Robert, I would hate to have to choose a side in this.”

Robert looked at Michael for further explanation, but Michael had already risen from his seat. He bowed and left the room. Robert was left alone to ponder his parting words.

* * *

Michael headed down the Eastern Hallway to say goodbye to his brother. He passed the first door to the second and was about to knock when a low moan came from the wood. Michael stopped with his hand hovered in fist. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see the servant girl there. She smiled at him with bright eyes and held out her hand. He took it and she led him to the first door. She opened it and he saw that it was her quarters. She walked him in, motioned for him to sit down. She bowed and left the room. Michael listened and heard a knock on the wood next door. He heard the door open and heard voices.

”Master, Master Way is looking to make his exit for the night. He wishes to speak to his brother.”

”Can you not see that he is unable to speak at the moment?”

”Yes Sir I can. What would you have me do Sir?”

”Keep him entertained until I am done with my pet.”

”Entertained?”

”Yes, entertained like the good whore that you are…oh and Jamia? Do not disappoint me.”

”Yes Master.”

Michael heard the door close and looked to the servant’s door for her return. He was not surprised to hear that he could not see his brother right now, but the order that the servant was given had him flinch a little. Michael had not been with anyone else since he married Alicia. He had not thought of anyone else either. Jamia returned to the room and closed the door.

”Master Iero has asked you to wait and has instructed me to….”

”Entertain me while I do so, yes I heard.”

Jamia demurred as she stood in front of the closed door. She looked at him and he could tell that he was being inadvertently compared to his brother. He wondered what she had done with his brother. It could not have been much since Gerard was not in a habit of using people and he did not have feelings for women. Still the look that he saw Gerard give Jamia that day they were caring for Frank had him curious. He surprised the servant as well as himself with his next words.

”What have you done with my brother?”

He watched as Jamia blushed fiercely at this question.

”We have kissed Sir.”

”Is that all?”

”Your brother was kind enough to help me achieve pleasure while I was fully clothed.”

”And he?”

”He…I…”

The way she stammered told him that something else had happened. Michael would admit that he was curious and motioned for her to come to him. She obeyed and stood before him. He took in the outfit that she was wearing and while he admitted that it was revealing, it may not have been as scandalous as he first thought. The collar was secure on her neck so that she knew her place in Frank’s eyes. The swell of her breast was caressed by the bodice that displayed them nicely. While his wife was endowed, she had nothing that made her endowment stand out like this. The servant’s waist was cinched in tightly and held with ribbon that could easily be accessed. Speaking of access, there was almost nothing to the skirt of the dress she was wearing. Michael felt an itch in his fingers. It traveled from there to his chest and then continued to south. He reached up and touched the ribbon at the center of the outfit. He heard the servant hitch her breath as he lightly fingered the material before slowly pulling on it. The unraveling began a chain reaction that loosened the waist and traveled up to the top of the bodice. The flesh that was suddenly free from its tight quarters fell open to reveal soft skin. Michael dropped the ribbon and took in the sight. The servant girl was trembling slightly, but he realized it was with anticipation not fear. Michael pulled back and taking an unusually casual pose for him leaned both arms and hands behind his back.

”So Jamia…entertain me.”

* * *

Frank was in heaven, which was the right place for a God. He ran his fingers through and pulled Gerard’s hair as he sucked harder on his cock. Frank was somewhat surprised that Gerard had initiated it, but with the contract still broken till the morning, Gerard was still free to make choices. The fact that his choice was Frank pleased him very much. There was something that was missing though, control. Frank liked to be in control of the situation and he knew Gerard liked it that way. He thought about what he had set off in the next room. He was a good judge of character and he sensed something in Michael that he thought no one else had known. It was a risky move, but Frank was all about taking risks, that was how you won in a high stakes game of poker. He decided that it was a good time to see if his risk played off. He grabbed Gerard hard by the hair and pulled him off with a sloppy pop. Saliva trailed from Gerard’s mouth the tip of his cock and Frank licked it away. Gerard moaned and tried to catch Frank in a kiss, but Frank was too quick.

”Uh ah ha Gee, I don’t want to cum like this. I have a much better plan for you anyway."

Frank moved carefully off the bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He opened the doors and reached into the toy drawer. He pulled out rope and a cock ring. Frank looked over at Gerard and saw that he was waiting on his knees. His mouth looked stretched and obscene. He smiled at Gerard and walked back over to the bed. He climbed back on and moved behind him. With practiced skill he had Gerard’s arms bound and connected to his ankles. He moved in front of Gerard and slipped the ring over his cock and balls. He loved how Gerard’s cock went stiff immediately at his touch. Frank stepped off the bed and admired his art.

”You look so good right now Gee.”

Gerard blushed at the compliment.

”Thank you Master.”

”Now Gee, I have a surprise for you and if you behave, I will reward you.”

Frank watched as Gerard nodded. Frank crossed the room to the wall and stood in front of the tapestry. He moved it and watched Gerard’s reaction. At first it was surprise that he could see into Jamia’s room. Then it was understanding of how Frank knew everything. Finally it was recognition as to who the two figures were in the room. This was all done with wide eyes.

”Mikey…”

”Oh, you two had pet names for each other too.”

”When we were younger, I always called him Mikey and he called me Gee.”

”So you brother called you by the same name as your lovers. Are you trying to tell me something Gee? Was Michael one of them?”

The revulsion that crossed Gerard’s face was priceless. Frank found a new button to play with.

”Oh come on Gee, I see the way you look at him with reverence and how much he protects you. This is not normal of siblings you know, unless they are of the opposite sex. There is something else there and you just do not want to admit it.”

Gerard shook his head as if to try and rid himself of the horrible thoughts, but Frank had planted the seed of his latest mind fuck and he was going to see how much he could get it to germinate. Frank dimmed the lamp so that the light in Jamia’s room was stronger. He pulled the lever that brought in the sound and Gerard’s eyes got even wider. Knowing that Frank could not only see, but hear what was going on in the room gave him the kind of shock that Frank was hoping for. Frank made his way back to bed and sat back against the head board as Michael’s voice filled the room with once sentence.

”So Jamia….entertain me.”

This was going better than Frank could have hoped for. He saw that Jamia’s bodice had fallen open, under Michael’s hand of course, and was the main focus of Michael. Frank watched as Michael reached out and Gerard gasped at the move. Frank thought that he was reaching for her breasts, but what a surprise when Michael grabbed the collar and pulled the girl down onto his lap. Jamia of course went willingly. She had been taught well. Michael used his other hand to run through her hair and pull her into a kiss.

”Mikey…”

Frank watched Gerard turn his head away from the sight in front of him. Frank moved up the bed and placed a hand on Gerard’s neck.

”Watch him.”

”No, I can’t. He’s married to Alicia and he is…”

”Cheating on her? Not really. Jamia had orders to do what he wanted her to.”

”He could have said nothing though. He could have just sent her away.”

”He could have, but I knew he would not. You see, I can see something in your brother that tells me he likes to be in control.”

”Mikey isn’t like that!”

Gerard raised his voice at Frank without thinking, Frank back handed him. Gerard fell to his side because of the binding. Frank grabbed him by his hair and pulled him to his face.

”Perhaps you forget your place bitch! Perhaps being off contract has made you forget certain rules, but don’t worry, I will remind you tomorrow. I will carve them into your flesh so that you will never forget again!”

Frank pulled his knife out and held it to Gerard’s throat. Gerard did not even flinch. He actually bared his throat further to him. 

”Just going to let me cut you huh? Do you know what that does to me? Do you know how watching you bare your throat makes me hard?”

Gerard, oblivious to blade on his skin, leaned into Frank’s ear and whispered.

”Please show me Master.”

Frank growled low in his throat and dropped the knife. He pulled Gerard into a messy kiss of tongue and teeth. Gerard pushed in as hard as he could to compensate for no arm movement. Frank tore Gerard’s dressing gown off and attached himself to his neck. He bit in hard and drew blood. Gerard thrashed under his mouth and he licked and sucked the wound. Frank pulled off and moved his way up to his ear. He bit at the lobe, but more gently. Frank moved up behind Gerard and pulled the rest of the torn dressing gown away. He knew that it turned Gerard on more when he heard the tearing of fabric. He was still fully clothed, but moving behind Gerard he ran his clothed cock against the small of his back. Gerard pushed back against it in return. He dropped his head back on Frank’s shoulder.

”Please Master, I need to feel you.”

”You do huh Gee? Well you need something and I need something so I suppose we can do an even exchange. I am feeling somewhat generous tonight being your last night as a free woman.”

”Anything Master, please, I will do anything.”

Frank smirked, he had him now.

”Then don’t take your eyes off the window the entire time.”

Too late Gerard realized he was trapped. He started to protest, but Frank was fast and the blade was back on Gerard’s neck.

”Yes Master.”

”Good girl Gee.”

* * *

He forgot how good it can be. It had been so many years since he had this kind of attention. He would never think of making his wife entertain the thought of lowering herself to this point. Before they were married he went to several whore houses and after the first year he had started going again, but not as frequently. In the past three years he had been so busy with the family business that he just lost all interest in anything to do with sex. Honestly seeing what Gerard was going through and listening to his story was the first time he had peaked any interest at all. Not that he had any interest in his brother or in guys, but the idea of controlling someone was intriguing. He already controlled people in charge of the family business and enjoyed it. The job was supposed to fall to the eldest, but Gerard had no head or interest for business. He was more than happy to pass the reigns over to his younger brother. Michael ruled with an iron fist: the company and the family wealth prospered. This was the reason that Gerard was being chased for his hand. They all thought when they had him, they would have the business. Mikey chased off all of them without his brother’s knowledge. He was the head of the family and no one was taking it from him. He approved of Robert because after checking up on him he discovered that he had his own hand in his family business and he would have no interest in theirs. He also knew that he was an only child. Unfortunately that information was wrong. He would have to make sure that he took care of the detective that gave him the wrong info. He knew just the guys to call too.

All these thoughts went through his head as he watched the servant girl engulf his cock into her mouth. She was good too. He figures that she was ether a natural whore or that Frank taught her a thing or two. Either way he was grateful right now as all the tension in his body was flowing out of him as she sucked him off. He did not want to cum though this way. Now that he got a taste of this power he wanted to use it to its fullest. He pushed her off of him and stood up.

”On the fucking bed now! All fours, face down!”

He watched as the servant obeyed without question. So pliable, so perfect. He may not make this a one-time thing. He is sure he could negotiate something with Frank. Businessman to businessman of course. Michael took off his jacket, and loosened his tie. His trousers were still hanging part way on his hips. He climbed onto the bed and moved behind the servant girl. He grabbed the material of her undergarment and ripped it off.

”Tell your Master that I will buy you another pair.”

With a dark chuckle, he slammed into her. She grunted and pushed back. He grabbed her hip with one hand and with the other her threaded her hair and forced her face into the mattress. He rode her hard, doing to her what he cannot with his wife. Feeling the power, the heat, _the_ control. He looked up into the mirror across from the bed and watched himself. Suddenly he wanted to see her face. He pulled on her hair until she lifted her head and was on all fours again. Then he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap with her legs still folded beneath her.

”Watch yourself Jamia. Watch yourself get fucked by me. You love giving up the control don’t you? I know though that your Master does not fuck you though does he? No, he is more interested in my brother, but he does not know what he is missing does he? I could use a whore like you. Would you like that? Would you like if I came here and fucked you?”

Michael wrapped his other hand around the servant girl’s throat and using his arm on her waist as leverage, he continued to pound into her as they both watched in the mirror. She was panting and skin glistening in the lamp glow from the sweat pouring off her. Michael could feel her muscles clenching around his cock. He knew she was close, he was too.

”Remember bitch, I am in control and you will not cum unless I tell you to.”

He smirked at his reflection in the mirror and as he watched he randomly thought of his brother and Frank. Suddenly he had an image of Gerard in the same position as the servant girl and it made him shiver. He shoved the girl face first back into the mattress. He looked deep into the mirror and for a split second he swore that he could see his brother and heard his voice.

”Mikey…”

* * *

”Remember bitch, I am in control and you will not cum unless I tell you to.”

This was working out better than Frank could have anticipated. Gerard’s brother seemed to be just as controlling as he was. He wondered if he had a sadistic streak as well. Frank only had a minute to think about this as he felt Gerard tighten around his cock again as if he was going to cum, but of course he could not because of the cock ring. He could also feel Gerard hitch a breath again listening to his brother talk dirty to Jamia. Frank realized that Gerard had never seen this side of his brother. He was also amused that Michael had pulled Jamia into the same position that Gerard was in, minus the ropes of course. For fun Frank started to match the same rhythm that Michael was doing. He leaned into Gerard’s ear at the same time.

”So how does it feel Gee to know that your brother is like me? You’re precious Mikey taking Jamia just like I am taking you. Are you jealous? Do you wish you were in her place instead? Hmm Gee? Would you rather be fucked by your brother instead of me? I bet you would. I bet you fantasized about it all the time. Wondering how good it would feel with his cock in your ass. Maybe I’ll let him. Maybe tomorrow after the contract is renewed I will invite him over to the playroom. Would you like to play with both of us. His cock in your ass while you suck me off? I bet you would love it. I bet you are close to cuming thinking about it.”

Gerard moaned and even if it was for a different reason, Frank knew that he had placed that mental picture in his head. Actually the idea of sharing Gerard with Michael turned him on and he started fucking him harder. Frank watched the window and Gerard to make sure that he did not close his eyes. Suddenly Gerard froze.

”Mikey can see me.”

Frank knew this was not possible, but the way Gerard was acting he was not sure. He looked into the window and saw Michael staring intently at the mirror on the other side. He saw his penetrating gaze and knew that even if he could not see him, he could feel his brother. It was because the brothers were so close. Frank grabbed Gerard’s hair and pulled nearly all the way out before slamming back into him hard. Gerard gasped and he was brought back from where ever he was a minute ago.

”What’s a matter Gee? Too busy thinking about your brother’s cock to pay attention to the one in you now?”

”No Master, I just thought I could hear him in my mind.”

”Well then allow me to empty your mind once again.”

Frank forced Gerard to the bed in an awkward position where his feet were in the air because he was still bound to his ankles. Frank grabbed both hips and thrusted in repeatedly. Gerard cried out in both pleasure and pain. Frank pushed hard against that spot in Gerard to get him to scream more. He was hoping that the sound would carry to the other room so that he could share with Michael what he was doing. He saw that Michael looked up in the window and he knew that he heard. He swore that he saw a smirk cross Michael's face as if he approved. This excited Frank and he pushed into Gerard more with no mercy until finally, stuttering he came in him. Frank rode out his orgasm and looked back up just in time to see that Michael had pulled his cock out of Jamia and was cuming all over her back. He wiped his cock on her ass then pushed her flat to the bed. He hopped off and tucked himself back in. He put his coat back on and picked up his tie. Frank saw him look and Jamia and then the tie. He smirked once again. He walked over to her and grabbed her hair. Frank watched him use the tie to gag the girl. He then hauled her up and trapped her arms around behind her. He reached in front and pulled the ribbon and secured her wrists with it. He then fixed his hair and pushing Jamia first made his way to the door. Frank knew where he was heading.

* * *

He didn’t even knock, Michael just opened the door and pushed the servant girl into the room. He saw his brother tied up on the bed naked with his ass in the air. Frank was sitting against the headboard with his hands behind his head.

”I’ve come to return your property Master Iero.”

He pushed the girl and she hit the floor hard. Frank laughed and got off the bed and walked over.

”I think we are passed formalities Mikey, please just call me Frankie.”

Frank extended his hand after using Gerard’s childhood name for him and he could not help, but smile. He shook it and clasped his other hand onto Frank’s arm in a gesture of brotherhood. Frank laughed. Michael looked around the room and saw the window into the servant’s room. This made him smirk and he turned to Frank.

”So Frankie, did you enjoy the show?”

”Very entertaining. I think your brother enjoyed it too.”

Michael went over to his brother and lifted his head off the bed. Gerard groaned at feeling a hand in his hair.

”Please Master, please, I need to cum. Please let me.”

”Well Gee, if it were up to me I would say yes, but It is up to Frankie.”

Gerard opened his eyes and saw Michael. Michael saw panic in his eyes, but he was over it.

”Well Frankie, are you gonna let him?”

”If he can do it in front of you he can.”

Michael pushed Gerard up so that he was upright. Gerard was balanced on his knees and Michael saw that he was bowed. He walked around and saw that his arms were intricately bound to his ankles. The rope use was impressive.

”Damn Frankie, where did you learn this?”

”You learn a lot growing up with whores.”

Michael whistled in appreciation. 

”As an artist Gee, I am sure you can appreciate the way you look, if you could see it.”

Gerard just groaned again.

”So Frankie, you gonna untie him so he can do this.”

”Nah, he can cum without touching himself.”

Now he was skeptical, was that even possible? Michael walked back in front of his brother and saw that his cock was not only hard, but nearly purple in color. Michael saw a black circle around his cock and balls. He looked up at Frank who was heading over to them. He stepped over the servant girl who was still on the ground. Frank walked up to Gerard and reached out and pulled the black ring off of his cock. All the blood rushed to Gerard’s cock and it swelled and dripped with pre-cum. Frank held it up for him.

”Cock ring. He can’t cum if it’s on him.”

Michael nodded in understanding. What he still did not understand was how Gerard was going to cum without touching himself. He watched as Frank walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He motioned for Michael to have a seat in the chair by the table. Michael pulled it closer and sat enraptured. Frank reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver knife. At first Michael thought that Frank was going to cut the rope after all, but instead be brought the knife point to his brother’s throat. Frank looked at Michael waiting for him to do something, but Michael was further intrigued and sat waiting. He knew that Frank would not be stupid enough to kill his brother. Michael watched Frank inflict a cut on the side of Gerard’s neck and a small trickle of blood pour out. He listened as his brother moaned and sounded like he was enjoying it. Frank ran his tongue over the wound. Now the noise that Gerard made could not be mistaken for anything else. He did it again and repeated the same treatment for it. Gerard was shaking now from being really aroused and the pre-cum was flowing stronger than before. Michael was temporarily distracted by a noise to his left. He looked and saw the servant girl coming to. Michael suddenly got a wicked idea.

* * *

Frank was liking Michael more and more. He watched as Michael demanded that Jamia crawl to him. He grabbed her by the hair, removed his tie gag, and held her while he opened his trousers again. He pulled his cock out and told her to suck it. She of course obeyed and enveloped her lips around him. He smiled satisfied and petted her head a bit and murmured that she was a good whore. Frank leaned into to Gerard’s ear not wanting him to miss this.

”Hey Gee, look what your beloved Mikey is doing now.”

Gerard looked up and saw his brother.

”Mikey…”

”Hey Gee, um a little busy right now, but you two carry on.”

While Gerard was distracted Frank got his own wicked idea. He reached into the drawer on the side of the bed and found one of the taper candles. He pulled out the oil and slicked it up. He lined it up with Gerard’s opening and pushed it in with no warning. He heard Gerard cry out in surprise and brought the knife back to his throat.

”Keep an eye on your brother okay Gee.”

Gerard just nodded and Frank began to thrust into him with the taper. Meanwhile Michael was thoroughly enjoying the ministrations of Jamia. He had thrown his head back and groaned fisting into her hair. For Jamia’s part he knew she was loving the attention that she was receiving. Frank was kind of pleased, she had been a good pet helping to care for him while he was sick and he was trying to figure out how to reward her. It seems that Michael did it for him.

”You know Mikey, you are welcome to borrow my pet anytime you like. I cannot do much with her since Gee takes up most of my attention.”

”Sounds like a plan Frankie.”

”Next time we will play in my playroom.”

”Playroom.”

”Yeah, I’ll show you when were done here.”

Michael would have agreed, but Jamia did one of those little tricks with her tongue that Frank knows means she wants attention. She got it because Michael’s eyes rolled and he thrust up hard choking her. Jamia took it because Frank taught all of his pets to do so. Frank was paying so much attention to his conversation that he forgot about Gerard. He heard Gerard whimper.

”Oh Gee, I’m sorry I forgot about you. Here how about I make it up to you, by letting you suck me off.”

He pulled the taper out and tossed it on the bed. He used the knife to cut the rope and free Gerard. Gerard flexed his arms trying to get feeling back in. Frank scooted to the end of the bed across from Michael. Gerard came off the bed and knelt down in front of Frank and looked up at him. Frank undid he trousers and pulled his semi hard cock out. Gerard did not need further instructions. He completely took Frank into his throat. After that only noise in the room was the two men planning a play date and the sound of wetness against skin.


	36. One of A Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To him Gerard is neither male nor female; he is a classification of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some people are going to hate me for this chapter. i was given strict orders by _***Trixgrl***_ that any complaints you have need to be addressed to her Louieville Slugger. @-@
> 
> Actually this chapter took me so long becasue I was agonizing over how to write it. What do do with Mikey and how to have his reactions. i am being pulled in two different directions with this character and I really want to maintain both. Perhaps I can poll you guys as to what you would like to see, but I feel it would be slightly biased since there are so many Waycest fans here. remember though, this is not about Waycest, but something more. Keep reading and you will see.
> 
> Please comment if you can. I really like the feedback and it does help to shape some things int he story that I can control. ^-^

Monday morning arrives with the sound of the grandfather clock striking the hour of eight. Robert is ready for the office with his valise as he makes his way to the dining room. He arrives to the sight of Frank enjoying a cup of coffee and Gerard tied to the chair next to him. Wait, tied is not the right word. The rope is wound around Gerard’s chest in a fashion more resembling clothing. His arms are suspended about his head as if he is leaning up into a stretch. Ropes trail from his wrists to the high back of the chair. These chairs have been in Robert’s family for generations. Good strong solid oak stained black to match the table. The high back holds an intricate detail of scrolls and swirls. Robert suddenly wants to see how the ropes have been woven in between them to create a secure bond. Despite the look on Robert’s face, Gerard looks quite comfortable. Considering it is not the floor he is sitting on to partake of this meal. The soft velvet covered cushion must be heaven for his bare thighs. Jamia on the other hand is on her knees feeding Gerard slices of various fruit. Frank sees Robert and salutes him with his coffee.

”Morning Robert, on your way to the office?”

”Yes Frank, another work week has started.“

”Ah, well we all know what a workaholic you can be.”

Robert is about to answer when the front door bell sounds. Both Frank and Robert turn to the sound and soon they see Peter coming up the entrance way with Michael. Robert rises, but Frank just sits there and tips his chair back on two legs. Robert crosses to the end of the table and offers a hand to Michael.

”Michael what brings you round this way so early?”

”Just some business with Master Iero Robert.”

Robert turns and realizes that Michael has a full view of his brother tied to a chair. He also realizes that he is not fazed by this. What happened yesterday when Michael went to say goodbye to Gerard? Michael just continues his usual expression towards Robert. Robert would say more, but he has to be at the office in too short a time. He gestures for Michael to have a seat and join them for morning meal. Peter brings coffee for Robert, but nothing for Michael. Robert is about to question this when Jamia comes out of the kitchen with the silver platter on the cart. She moves round to Michael and presents him with the same morning feast that Frank is eating. Robert looks from Frank to Michael and catches some form of non-verbal communication. Once Michael is served Jamia goes back to feeding Gerard. Peter brings Robert his usual steak and eggs and the rest of the meal is in silence. 

* * *

A million thoughts are going through her head right now. Yesterday, what happened yesterday? She found herself with Master Way, but not the one she was so accustomed to. She was used and treated like a common whore and she loved it. She would never state that it was better than what Frank had done to her out loud. But just the fact that Michael had fucked her and god it had been so long since that happened. She was ready to accept it as a onetime thing, but when she heard Michael and his dirty talk, she secretly hoped that it was more than that. When both Michael and Master were sated they sent her and Gerard out of the room to her own room. Surprisingly Frank chose to allow Gerard to sleep in Jamia’s room for the night. They curled up on her bed and kissed lazily talking about nothing much. Jamia wanted to ask Gerard about the younger Master Way, but she could see his exhaustion so she just nuzzled against his chest and drifted to sleep with him. That was yesterday and now with no shame Gerard was tied and being fed by Jamia in front of his brother. Frank had chosen a menu of fruits for Gerard that had much juice in them. Jamia knew Frank’s thought process and was just happy to oblige. She made sure that the juice was running down his chin and chest as he ate. She wondered if Robert thought this to be obscene like all the other times, but she saw something new in his eyes. A longing and renewed interest. Jamia did not have time to ponder any further because at the moment Robert was rising and bowing to Frank and Michael. They both nodded back and Robert made his way around the table to leave the room. He passed by Gerard and it was only by chance that Jamia was feeding Gerard a slice of peach that she saw Robert brush his hands on the nape of Gerard’s neck and he said good bye to him. It was subtle, but it made Gerard shiver a bit. Gerard looked at Jamia with questions in his eyes, but he stayed quiet. Jamia answered him with her eyes as well as she could. Then Robert was out the door and the room filled with the laughter of their Master.

”Did you see his fucking face when you walked in? Shit, that was priceless!”

Frank slapped the table in punctuation. Michael just looked up and smiled.

”He was waiting for me to say something about Gerard huh?”

Frank just grinned at Michael and pushed out of his seat. He got up and walked up behind Gerard. Jamia moved out of the way by scooting backwards. Frank ran a hand down Gerard’s bound arm to his jaw. He ran a thumb through the juice on his lower lip and brought it is his mouth.

”Mmmm, and what about you Gee? What do you think about old Bertie seeing you like this? He could only guess before what I did to you, now we are not hiding it anymore. How does that make you feel?”

”I am not concerned how he feels. It is a contest and he has to learn how to compete with you on his own...Master”

Jamia could tell that Frank was impressed with this answer. He answered his pleasure by leaning down and kissing Gerard deeply licking his way around his jaw to taste the mixture of juices that dried there. Gerard moaned and flexed his fingers in the air. Jamia started to look away from Gerard, but was caught in the eyes of his brother. He was staring intently at her and she blushed. That earned her a smirk. She knows that Frank saw the exchange and something flashed in his eyes.

”Well Mikey, are you done with morning meal?”

”I do believe I am Frankie.”

”Good, then I can release your brother from part of his bonds.”

Jamia expected for Frank to pull out his knife, but instead he pulled at one of the strings on the scrolls and the whole thing came undone. Gerard’s arms fell down from the exhaustion of being held up. He rubbed his wrists and Jamia saw him take a moment to admire the marks left from the rope. Frank snapped his fingers and had both of their attention. 

”Well my pets it seems we have a guest that wants to play with you today, shall we adjourn and show Mikey the Playroom?”

Jamia blushed, but Gerard just nodded. He stood up and moved away from the chair. Jamia began to rise and stopped when she heard a whistle. She turned to see Mikey staring at his brother. Mikey got up from his own chair and walked over to Gerard. He reached out and touched the ropes that surrounded Gerard’s body. He skimmed his fingers where skin met silk and then left it again. Jamia found herself jealous. She wanted to make to make Michael whistle like that. She wanted to feel his fingers on her skin. Frank stood there pleased that Mikey liked his work. To be honest it was impressive. The rope across his chest was fashioned in a way that it looked like a crossed bodice. Frank chose to use a green rope for this. He always felt that it brought Gerard’s eyes and hair color out the best. The bottom was scattered ropes to form a fitting skirt that Gerard had to move slowly in to not fall over. It also hid his bare cock. Finally to complete the outfit he had rope wound up his legs starting at the ankles. It made the slippers he wore look like something out of a gladiator scene. Mikey crouched down to feel the rope on Gerard’s calf and Jamia saw Gerard shiver at the touch. Mikey looked up at his brother and smirked. He slowly ran his hand up the rope creation to where it ended high on his thigh. He skimmed his hand over his hips and continued up to his chest. He traced the x pattern and ended at his brother’s collarbone. Michael leaned in to his brother’s ear and whispered something. At the end of the conversation he flicked his tongue lightly onto his ear. Gerard visibly shuddered that time and Jamia heard Frank laugh out loud. Michael then condescendingly patted his older brother’s head and walked away from him.

”So Frankie can you teach me that? I own my own rope and it is pretty impressive.”

Frank chuckled at the double entendre there and the little lilt in Michael’s voice.

"Oh no problem Mikey. We are going to need more than one though, but no worries I have plenty of rope to go around. I'll even give you my pet to practice on.”

Frank points Michael to Jamia and Jamia slightly blushes.

”Good. Come here whore!”

Jamia rose and walked over to Michael. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her into a strong kiss. Jamia melted at his touch. He brought his lips around to her ear and whispered.

”I know you are jealous of my brother. I saw it in your eyes. Don’t worry though my little whore, even if I touch him, you’re the only one I want to fuck.”

Jamia felt her knees go weak with this revelation. Michael caught her as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a collar. It was the kind you would buy for a small lap dog. It was delicate and purple. He showed it to Frank and Frank nodded in approval. He lifted Jamia’s hair and placed it on her neck buckling it tight so that only one finger could slip in. He then produced a leash and clipped it to the ring on the color. Jamia reached up and touched it carefully. There was a sliver plate on it with a single letter etched into it, “W”.

”That’s right my little whore, I had this made just for you last night after I left. In fact, I had quite a few things made last night. Some will have to wait till tomorrow, but for now you will have to be content with what I do have.”

”Mr. Wentz.”

”Master Way?”

”Please bring the packages in as soon as they arrive to Master Iero’s room.”

”Yes Master Way. I will alert you when they have arrived too.”

Jamia looked over at Gerard to see if he saw any of this, but his attention was on Frank. Frank was licking the juice off of Gerard's chest and allowing him to run his fingers through Frank's hair. It was a reward for his behavior at the table. Even though he should have been occupied, Frank on the other hand was paying attention. He smirked approvingly at the gift and motioned to Michael with a quick nod that they should head out of the room. He pulled away from Gerard and turned to walk. Michael tugged on the leash and Jamia follows behind him as he in turn follows Gerard who is being led by Frank down the Eastern Hallway to the Playroom.

* * *

He lied to her, but it did not matter. She was nothing but a servant and not worth the truth. The truth was that he would not mind fucking his brother. Not because he was his brother, nothing of that thought interested him at all. He thought lie in the way Gerard reacted to his touch. That intrigued him. Michael has never been interested in another man before. He is not even interested in Gerard because he is a man. The best way to describe it is that he is interested because it is Gerard. To him Gerard is neither male nor female; he is a classification of his own. One of a kind. A conquest to own. Michael had driven many other suitors away who saw this in his brother. Robert was so boring that all he saw was the sweetness that is Gerard. He could not see beyond that and that suited Michael’s needs to a T. This way Michael could continue to control Gerard without his or Robert’s knowledge. Now here was Frank who had seen what Michael always had. The interesting thing was that he did not see Frank as competition. Rather he saw him as someone to work with. Together they could turn Gerard into more than he ever knew he could be. The thought of this made Michael hard.

They arrived at the door at the end of the hallway. Frank fished a key out of his pocket and placed it in the old lock. The door opened with a creak and light from the hall bathed the room. Frank walked in and lit the lamp in the middle of the room. He then sat down in the chair next to it. Gerard walked in after him and knelled at Frank’s feet. Michael took a look at the room as he entered. It was more like a dungeon. How could Robert have not known about this room? Frank gestured to Michael to have a seat opposite him. Michael walked in with Jamia following him. When he sat down Jamia took up the same position as Gerard at Michael’s feet. Surprisingly Frank wanted to just talk first. He asked Michael questions about his business and in turn he answered questions of Michael's. During the entire conversation neither Gerard nor Jamia moved. They blinked a few times and you could tell they were breathing, but other than that stock still. After a good amount of time, judging from the lamp dimming a bit, Frank rose from his chair and arched his back listening to it crack and pop from non-movement.

”Well Mikey, shall we get started? What would you like to play with first?”

Michael almost blurted out Gerard, but managed to hold it back. Frank looked at him as if he knew what he was thinking and smirked lightly.

”Well Frankie, there are so many things to play with, why don’t I watch you first and then join in.”

”Very well Mikey. Gee, what would you like to play with first?”

”Anything that gets me off my knees Master.”

Michael was surprised in his brother's admission, but he saw Frank look at him with some pity.

”Awww Gee, but you look so good on your knees. How else are you supposed to wrap that beautiful mouth around my cock?”

”But if I spend all my time on my knees now not doing that, I'm afraid I will do it poorly later on.”

”This very true and then I will have to punish you, but not because I want to. Alright Gee, up and over near the wall.”

Gerard rose shakily and Michael saw that his knees were indeed bruised and marked up from the ropes wound around his legs. Michael sudden got the urge to remove the ropes and taste every one of the marks. He watched as Frank walked over to the wall and Gerard followed almost completely then stopped under a set of hanging chains. Frank turned a wheel on the wall and the chains lowered.

”Fuck.”

Michael had never seen anything like that before, certainly not associated with his brother.

Frank walked back over to Gerard and connected the manacles to his wrists. He then grabbed a portion of the rope and unraveled it from Gerard’s thighs. This freed his bound cock which was already semi hard. Michael noticed that Jamia had turned to watch Frank and Gerard and at his freed cock she licked her lips. Michael felt his own cock harden, but was not sure if this was due to Gerard or Jamia. At this point he was not sure of much other than the throbbing. Rather than play games of choosing, he grabbed Jamia by her neck and popping open his pants, shoved her down on his cock hard.

”No one told you to watch whore. Now suck it till I cum.”

He gave no chance for Jamia to protest as he gagged her completely keeping his hand on her neck. She tried to pull away once and he squeezed her neck and that was the end of that rebellion. While Jamia administrated him, Michael kept an eye on what was going on with Frank. He saw that with efficacy that Frank had threaded the rope through a ring that was on the ceiling in between the chains and now Gerard was being held up by the ropes and chains in the form of a swing. Frank had placed a rag as a blindfold over his eyes and left him to hang there while he returned to the wall and turned the wheel in the opposite direction so that Gerard was lifted into the air completely with his arms above his head again. Gerard groaned as the weight of his body hung heavily in his arms, but no other noise came out. Frank returned to Gerard and patted his head.

”Good girl Gee, now just stay there.”

He left Gerard and came back over to where Michael was being sucked off. Frank flopped back down and smiled at Michael. Michael smiled back, but with a pant in his throat. He fisted his hand against Jamia’s neck and with a grunt came down her throat. Michael pulled her off him and pushed her away. Jamia landed on her ass a little dizzy in the eyes. Frank reached over and grabbed the leash. Jamia followed the pull and watched as Frank pulled his cock out. She went down on him immediately. Michael was impressed.

”How do you do that Frankie? She tried to pull away from me and you not at all.”

”Well Mikey, first she knows me and she knows what I will do to her if she disobeys. Second she has already experienced what happens when she does not listen to me…”

”And third?"

”She knows if I wanted to I could take what I want at any time. This keeps her always prepared for me, is that not right my pet?”

Michael tried to understand what Frank was explaining, but the sight of Jamia going down on Frank with precision threw him off. She knew what he liked and how to do it. She was doing a better job than when she was with him. It was unfair and it pissed Michael off. He was going to say something, but at that moment there was a knock on the door.

”Master Way, your packages have arrived, I place them in Master Iero’s room as requested.”

”Thank you Mr. Wentz.”

Michael pushed out of his seat with a grin and left the room. He walked into Frank’s bedroom and stared at the table, which sat four unassuming packages. Oh, but what was in those packages made Michael grin from ear to ear. He contemplated opening them here, but thought better and picked up the lightest one and brought it back with him. When he came back Jamia was back on her knees. Her face was well stripped with cum in her hair and on her clothes. Frank sat slouched in the chair half soft cock hanging out. He looked pleased, but not satisfied. Michael could not help but wonder if his brother was that much better than the woman. He then randomly wondered if Robert knew of his skill. Shaking the thought out of his head he brought the package to the small table next to Frank’s chair.

”Watcha got there Mikey?”

Michael watched as a shine came over Frank’s eyes and he looked like a little kid for a moment. Michael smiled.

”Well Frankie, you said we was gonna have a play date so I had some toys specially made for it.”

Frank laughed and Michael joined in when he realized that he had not spoken like that in ages. It felt good to drop the pretense of formality and just speak. He was about to say more when he heard chains clank together and looked up to see that his brother was twitching for the first time since he was immobilized. Michael looked at Gerard and then at Frank with a question on his face. Frank just smiled.

”Gee has had a play date before with some of my friends here haven’t you Gee? He was just remembering it I am sure.”

Michael looked back at his brother, but no other sound or movement occurred. He decided to ponder what kind of play date and who these people were while he went back to his active conversation.

”Huh, anyway so last night I went to see a friend of mine who cares for horses and I asked if he could special order me a few things. I also went to another friend of mine that specializes in glass blowing, but that will not arrive till tomorrow.”

Michael saw that the last comment really perked Frank up. He saw the wheels turning in his head and it made him laugh internally. If only Frank truly knew what he had made. Michael continued to struggle with the package until he heard a click and saw Frank’s knife in his hand. Michael smiled and took it from him and pierced the glue holding the discreet brown paper together. It slipped open easily after that. Michael took the top off the box and just stared. Frank got up on his knees and looked into the box.

”Mikey Fucking Way! Is that what I think it is?”

”Yup and thinking of you, it is not made of leather.”

”Can I?”

”Sure, I am a good boy who shares his toys with his friends.”

Frank reached into the box and grabbed the well-made handle. The fabric shimmered in the glow of the lamp light as if it was made of water. Nine separate pieces of perfection danced in the breeze of his arm movements. Frank caressed them and shivered at their touch on the tips of his fingers. He looked at Michael with reverence that made Michael shudder. The smile on Frank’s face told him that he did well. Frank stood up and extended his arm getting a feel for the weight of it. He flexed his muscles and brought his arm bent back to his ear. Using full force he brought his arm forward again quickly and stuck the chair Michael was sitting in. The sound of the connection filled the room and it was deafening. Michael looked down at the servant and saw that her eyes were wide and she was in shock one moment and then she promptly passed out. He wondered what that was about. He looked over at his brother to see his reaction and saw that he….

* * *

He was hard. He could not help it. He should be frightened. His cock should be as limp as bread that refuses to rise, but instead he was quite the opposite. His other senses were heightened now that he could not see. He listened to the conversation the whole time. He heard when Michael forced Jamia down on him. He could hear her gag when his brother came. He also heard when Jamia went down on Frank. He was jealous of this. It had been too long since he wrapped his lips around Frank’s cock and he was aching to taste it again. When Michael left the room, after Peter announced his packages had arrived, the only sound was Jamia going down on Frank. Without seeing, Gerard knew that Frank was looking at him. He could feel his gaze moving up and down his body. Gerard appreciated the artistry that Frank used with rope. He could not wait till it was Robert’s days so that he could get back to painting. He really wanted to capture what was in his mind on canvas. He wondered if Frank would allow him to be tied up and use a mirror up close to see how everything looked. He thought of the way Frank looked at him when he was tied up. The hunger in his eyes and it made him groan. He knows that Frank heard him and there was probably a smirk decorating his face. After that it was Frank’s turn to moan as he came. Gerard could tell that he was cumming on Jamia from the skin on skin sound of Frank’s fist around the shaft. He wondered how beautiful Jamia looked with Frank’s cum on her face and he longed to lick it off. That thought make his cock even harder. He was thankful that Frank had not put on the cock ring this time. Gerard heard Michael return and conversation pick up again. When Michael mentioned play date, it made Gerard think back to Mike and Matt. He shivered and the chains rattled above him. He is still unsure how he felt about the whole situation. He tuned out of reality for the moment and returned when he heard Frank yell out in excitement.

”Mikey Fucking Way! Is that what I think it is?”

”Yup and thinking of you, it is not made of leather.”

”Can I?”

”Sure, I am a good boy who shares his toys with his friends.”

Gerard strained to hear anything after that, but there was almost silence except for a bit of what sounded like cloth rustling. The next sound that filled the room though made the blood in his body run straight to his cock. A whip. That is what he heard, but not a normal whip. This one made a sound like it had more material attached to it. He strained for more sound.

”That has some nice weight to it!”

”Glad you like it Frankie.”

”You said there was more than one package too?”

”Oh yeah, want me to go get the others?”

”Not just yet, let’s have some fun with these first. I can show my technique.”

”I am your willing pupil Frankie.”

Conversation stopped again and Gerard heard someone coming towards him. The person stopped and touched his face. He heard the sound of the knife again and the ropes were cut from him causing him to lose some height. Then the chains were lowered and Gerard hit the ground hard. He stifled a cry from the pain. The rest of the rope was removed from him and now he was naked. Then the chains were raised again and he was up nearly on the tips of his toes. His mind whirred and clicked to the last time this position was taken. He did not have time to think anything more when the air whistled behind him and several pieces of material met his body with force. Gerard cried out and with no prompting he spoke.

”One.”

Time seemed to stop for a moment and then the air parted and another bought of pain attached itself to his skin.

”Two.”

The pain returned again and again and he kept counting. When he reached the double digit he could barely breath let alone talk, but he croaked out hoping it to be the last.

”T-T-T-Ten”

Gerard was covered in sweat by now. It ran from his neck down the crack of his ass. He knew his chest glistened with it and his legs as well. He felt a cool hand on his back. It covered where the pain was and lightly caressed the skin. The hand followed the contour of his spine and dipped down to the cleft of his lower back. He felt pressure behind him and someone pushing a hard cock in between his cheeks. Without thinking he pushed back and heard a moan behind him. He heard it before he felt it and realized his mistake. The whip cracked across his back again and he dropped his head and winced. Gerard felt a presence in front of him. The person's hand reached up and caressed his jaw lightly. He felt another hand underneath him piercing his opening and stretching him out. Just as quickly the hand disappeared and was replaced by the unmistakable stretch of a cock entering him. Gerard bit his lower lip and tried hard not to push back. He did not have to since the person in front of him was doing it for him. The two worked in tandem. Heavy breathing behind him as he was thrust into in one stroke. The chains rattled and the person gave no time to adjust as they pulled nearly all the way out and then pushed back in again just as hard. After that the pace increased. Gerard was slack jawed and panting. The person in front lifted his face and pulled him into a hungry kiss. He allowed the tongue to explore his open mouth. He let himself be used on both ends. The person kissing him sucked hard on his tongue and Gerard could make out the sound of skin on skin in front of him. The person pulled off and leaned heavily into Gerard biting on his neck. The reality in his head told him that there were only three people in the room besides him and two of them had a cock. They were both using him, so the question going around his head was who was doing what. The other thought process was that one of them was his own brother. The thought of his brother kissing him and fisting himself while he did this excited him, but the possibility that it could be his brother fucking him was blowing his mind. This had nothing to do with it being his brother, but the Mikey he knew was so proper and always acted cultured. Now he had seen his brother's controlling side and just like Frank it was a complete turn on. Neither man made any noise that Gerard could use to distinguish them from one another and this made the situation more surreal and if it was even possible, made Gerard’s cock ache more. He had to admit though that he missed Frank’s dirty talk. He was not use to it being so quiet. He could not think anymore because the man behind him gripped his hips and dug in with their fingers. Gerard cried out and was muffled by yet another needy kiss. He could hear the panting of the one in front of him getting heavier and he knew he was going to cum soon. Suddenly the angle inside of him was just right and Gerard groaned inside the warm opening. He was released of it and given a neck to mouth. Gerard immediately latched on and pushed and panted into it. His small sounds increased as the man inside of him hit it again. Gerard knew he was going to cum, but he knew he was supposed to ask permission.

”Master please, *uh* I need to, *pant* I want to *ah* can I?”

At the same time both men at either end dug into his flesh and he had his answer. Gerard pulled off of the man in front of him and panted into the air as the man inside him pressed one more time in the right place and Gerard called out.

”Ah fuck, Master!”

He came without being touched against the Playroom floor. At the same time both men filled the room with sounds of them cumming and Gerard felt himself covered in cum from the man in front and filled with cum from the man inside of him. They both leaned into him for a moment to catch their breath and then the man inside pulled out and the one in front moved away. Gerard hung there limp and satisfied from all angles. He could not feel the pain from the whip any more, nor could he feel the pain in his wrists. He was desensitized, blissed out, and fucked beyond thought.

”Fuck Gee, that was just, holy shit! Once again you deserve a reward for taking and not complaining. You truly are my perfect pet.”

Gerard could not help but blush at this compliment. His instincts took over though and before he realized it he had asked the question.

”Are you alright Mikey?”

Gerard waited to see if he would be admonished or punished for his admission, but only a single voice was heard.

”Yeah Gee I’m, fuck, I’m fine.”

”Well Gee, I think you deserve a rest so we are going to find something to drink and will be back later.”

”Yes Master.”

Gerard listened for the door to close, but instead he heard the sound of footsteps approaching him. He felt a hand on his face and the rag was removed. He looked up and saw the shining eyes of his younger brother. Michael was smiling at him and caressing his jaw.

”I had no idea Gee that you were this fucking strong. You were amazing big brother.”

”You were too Mikey.”

”God, you look better than any whore I have ever seen.”

Michael ran his fingers through Gerard’s hair. Gerard leaned into the feeling.

”I can’t wait till we can play again.”

”Me too Mikey, me too.”

Michael left him and joined Frank at the door.

”I’ll bring you something to drink Gee.”

”Mmmm that would be nice Mikey, thank you.”

”Anything for you.”

”Awww family is so fucking puke inducing.”

Gerard looked at Frank and could not help but laugh. Michael joined in and then Frank. All three were still laughing as the two men left the room and closed the door behind them.


	37. A Goddamn Slap To The Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamia stands up for what she believes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First an announcement...I would like to welcome _***RedRomRomance***_ to my team! Both _***Trixgrl***_ and I feel that she has shown us more than ever that she would be a great second beta and a perfect addition to our team! She already won both of our hearts with her adorable babbling comments of love and allowing _***Trixgrl***_ to make her our fic pet, Airashii, plus she is my daughter in law and is married to this fic! To add to her list of brilliance she also coined the phrase, **"Sick and Twisted Fluff"** which I love to use to describe Gerard and Frank's relationship in this fic. ^0^ We are so happy to have her. XOXO
> 
> Oh and did I mention she won second place in a writing contest with a Ferard! Go check out "Show Me What Your Working With" and give her praise please! ^-^
> 
> Now onto chapter:
> 
> Other than the first chapter, this is the shortest chapter I have written. I tried to extend it and it just did not work. I said all I had to say where it ended. Because of this I will be writing the next chapter right at the same time i am writing Darling. I have so many good ideas and you lovely people are in for your own personal mind fuck courtesy of Frank and myself personally. ^0^
> 
> Only thirteen more chapters to go guys, please any comments that give me insight are the ones that i love the most. I want opinions and I will answer any question except.....what will happen to the characters in the end. The answer for that is always going to be the same....watch the DVD. ^-^
> 
> Title name taken from a line from Dropping Plates by Disturbed.

Noon meal was just Frank and Michael. Gerard remained chained up, but Jamia came around and was able to serve them. Michael decided to make up for what happened to her in the playroom by randomly pulling her onto his lap when she came around the table and kissing her hard or biting her neck. Frank explained why she fainted earlier and Michael was not sure whether to look at Frank with disgust or reverence. Seriously, being able to dominate both his brother and Jamia at the same time while being in total control? He could not help but be honestly impressed. He does not know if he could handle both at the same time. Apparently though the lesson was learned because Jamia never touched Gerard again without permission from Frank first. A harsh lesson, but necessary.

After the meal, Frank went back to the playroom to Gerard as Mikey sat at the table nursing his wine. He had to admit that the vintage from Frank’s collection was incredible. It did not even come close in comparison to what Robert’s vineyard created. Michael got up from the table and headed up the stairs to the guest room that he uses when he stays over. He passed Mr. Wentz in the hall and they gave a bow to each other. It was Michael’s honest opinion that all servants should be men if the desired Master’s choice was women. This way nothing went on in the home in order to put their other half to shame. He was agreeable and had never even thought about fooling around with his help. This would dishonor Lady Way and he would not do that. He did love her and one day she would give him an heir. He performed his husbandly duties once a month when her cycle was proper, but nothing had happened in so many years. He was not concerned though. Maybe if Gerard had a wife he would be, but there is no way Gerard could produce an heir so he had plenty of time. As he went to enter his room he noticed the door was open and heard two voices. Peering in he sees Jamia talking with another servant.

”So now you are serving both of them?”

”No, I still only serve Master Iero, but Master Way is his guest so…”

”I thought that Master Way was Gerard’s guest.”

*Smack*

Michael is completely taken back as Jamia slaps the other servant hard in the face.

”YOU WILL NOT REFER TO MASTER WAY BY HIS GIVEN NAME AGAIN!"

"What the fuck!? Why not, he is no better than us now! Being used and….”

*Smack*

Another slap in the opposite direction and now Jamia had the other servant gripped in her fists causing the fresh linens she was carrying to hit the floor.

”He will never be as low as us and do you know why?! Because he chose to be where he is. He has all the power that we will never have! That makes him better than us always no matter what position he is in or whose cock is up his ass!”

Jamia pushed the servant away hard and she fell to the floor. She stared wide eyed at Jamia as she scrambled up and tried to regain her dignity.

”You're just pissed that you will never fuck him because he is not into women. You are jealous, that is what you are bitch!”

”Actually she has already had a piece of Master Way in the most intimate sense that you could never experience in two life times.”

”M-M-M-Master Way! I was just….”

”Disparaging my brother, yes I heard. You may collect your things and leave, you are dismissed…permanently.”

The servant looked shock, but knew she had no say in the matter. She bowed and left the room. Jamia had kept her head down the whole time the confrontation went on. Michael stepped over to her and lifted her chin up. He looked into her eyes. They were filled with water threatening to fall, and also a fierce respect for his brother that he had never experienced before. He moved his hand from her chin to behind her neck. He stroked it carefully making her eyes flutter closed. Michael watched and listened to her body react to what he was doing to her, and he felt his cock harden from the noises she was making. Soft mewing sounds of bliss escaped her lips and suddenly he wanted them somewhere else. Placing another hand on her cheek, he stroked it slowly. He moved it from her cheek down her neck and then to her shoulders. He slowly started to push on them and she picked up on the gesture. Jamia sank to her knees and waited patiently with her hands in her lap. Michael watched her as he undid the clasp on his trousers and let them slip down a little. He reached in and pulled his cock out and held it in front of her. She still did not move, but kept looking at him. He chuckled.

”Frankie taught you well didn’t he whore?”

Jamia blushed at this, but she kept her eyes on Michael still. Michael reached down and stroked her face again. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her toward him.

”My perfect little whore, now open.”

Jamia opened her mouth and waited as Michael invaded her mouth with his cock. He moaned as she closed her lips tightly around it and waited for him. He gripped her hair and started to fuck her mouth hard. She stayed perfect on her knees and let him use her how he wanted. Michael could not have asked for a better servant. She looked so pliant and submissive that he had to have her right now. He pulled his cock out of her mouth and pushed her down. He grabbed her bodice and tore it open exposing her breasts. Michael straddled her stomach and shoved his cock between her breasts.

”Hold them together for me whore.”

Jamia obeyed as she held herself up on her arms. It felt good to Michael, but he was not getting enough friction and he did not want to put his full weight on her. He pulled away and stood up. He went and sat on the bed and crooked a finger at the half dressed servant. She crawled over to him and he almost wanted to fuck her…almost. Her beautiful breasts were still hanging down, still looking too inviting. When she reached him she stood up on her knees and encased his cock between her breasts again. He began to push against her breast bone for the friction he was missing and began to thrust again. This time it was perfect. He pushed her head down and she opened her mouth and took the head in when it met with her face. The combination of wet heat and slide on his shaft in just the right spot had him cumming on her face in no time. She kept going, catching what she could in her mouth until he was spent. When he pulled away she went back down on her knees. Michael looked at her and patted her on the head.

”You did good whore. Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”

He tucked himself back into his pants and waited for Jamia to rise to her feet. He then walked out of the room with her following close behind. They descended the stairs and turned into the Eastern Hallway. Michael walked up to the playroom door and opened it and stood there unable to move.

”Ah fuck Gee, you’re so good at this.”

* * *

Oh it had been too long for Gerard. He forgot how good it was to have Frank’s cock in his mouth. He was using every trick that Frank had taught him to reduce his Master to a writhing mess.

”Damn Gee, I can’t decide whether I want to cum on your face or in your ass right now. Look so good with my cum dripping down your cheeks, but I love that perfect tight ass of yours too. Ugh, decisions decisions. What is your opinion Gee?”

Gerard replaced his mouth with his hand as he answered immediately.

”Please Master, cum on my face. I want to feel it warm and wet so that I can taste it.”

”Oh shit, you talk like that and I am not going to last much longer.”

Gerard replaced his hand with his mouth again, and with his eyes he asked permission for something. Frank looked down at him and nodded and Gerard felt Frank’s hand fist into his hair and shove him hard down onto his cock hitting the back of his throat. Gerard groaned as he relaxed his throat so he could handle the impact. Saliva dripped out of his mouth as he continued to bathe the shaft from end to end with his tongue. Frank’s movement started to become erratic and Gerard knew he was close. He used one last trick in his arsenal and he flexed his throat muscles.

”Holy fuck Gee!”

Frank pulled his cock out just in time for his cum to spray stripes all over Gerard’s face and hair. He left his mouth open to catch some on his tongue and when Frank was done striping him he shoved his cock back in Gerard’s mouth so that he could milk him completely. When he was over sensitized, Frank dropped into the chair behind him. Gerard just sat there on his knees waiting for further instruction.

”Fuck, I just, fuck, that was, shit Gee, you really know how to take instruction. Such a perfect pet. I will grant you a request for that display.”

So many things went through Gerard’s mind. The foremost was that he was dying to cum. Even without the cock ring on him, he had held back knowing he would be punished if he did. Yet that would be so easy to request, expected to even. No. He wanted to come up with something that mattered. Something that would last long after the moment was over. Suddenly he knew what he wanted.

”Master, I would like to request to go out with you.”

”Out Gee? You mean out in the garden?”

”No Master, out into the city.”

”Wait what? As a companion?”

”No Master, as your pet and property.”

”What? You would want to be seen like this out in the public eye?”

”Yes Master, I want them to know that I belong to you.”

” Gee...I don’t know what to say.”

”Please Master, this is my request for doing well.”

”If that is your request then it is granted.”

”Gee!”

Gerard turned and saw Michael at the door.

”Gee, seriously, I am all for understanding the situation here, but the public is not going to understand. Everyone knows that you are publicly engaged to Robert.”

Gerard looked up at Michael, he understood where he was coming from, but then again if Frank won, the engagement would be off. He had to know if he could handle being with Frank outside of the house too.

”I have to know Mikey. This may end up being my life if I choose and I have to know how to act.”

”Mikey man relax, I can handle this. I can grant Gee’s request and still keep the integrity of Way family name. We can have a business lunch and I can show him around the company. I promise we will be discreet.”

Gerard looked at Frank in amazement. Frank looked back and smirked. He reached out and pulled Gerard to him by the back of his neck.

”Make no mistake though Gee, you still know that you are my property and I will treat you as such.”

”Yes Master.”

”See Mikey, I have him perfectly under control.”

Frank looked down at Gerard and leered.

"Oh yes Gee, we are going to have so much fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _***Trixgrl***_  
>  I'm so happy to have Airashii on board. She's such a wonderful and awesome person to have join us. A pet but an equal. I couldn't hope for someone better to pull along. Big hugs and loves!!  
> Muah
> 
>  
> 
> _***RedRomRomance***_
> 
>  
> 
> Hi! I just joined the team as beta, daughter-in-law, newlywed to this fic, and pet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Which was a whole freaking bunch.
> 
>  _***Momiji***_ Is she not so sweet you want to eat her up?


	38. Moving In Circles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Frank find more in common

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, this chapter did not turn out how I expected it to. I am happy with it, don;t get me wrong, but i did not expect this direction. I do that a lot don't I? ^0^
> 
> No in all seriousness, i know that some will be disappointed that I have very little sex here, but trust me, the build up that i created will be sooo worth it in the next chapter. I promise.
> 
> He he, song lyrics. ^0^

Life is certainly a fucked up thing. At one point in Frank’s life he was not sure how he was going to get to the next day and then one day he could not imagine ever living like that. He certainly never imagined that he would be sitting in a carriage with Gerard looking prim and proper and perfectly respectable…to those that only looked in from outside. Inside, Frank knew that he was a writhing mess. If one got close enough to him, which fuck you he was Frank’s property, one could see the several ropes biting into his skin in different places. One could also make out the outline of the hard on that would not go away because of the well placed cock ring encircling it. Finally, thanks to Mikey, the rubber plug that he sits upon that would not be removed until Frank decided so. Yes, all these delicious thoughts ran through Frank’s mind and he watched Gerard look at the scenery out the window and heard him wince each time a bump was hit. Satisfaction was the name of this game and so far Frank had been winning.

The hours leading up to this moment seem to speed right on by yesterday. After Robert arrived home, it was announced that Frank and Gerard would be leaving the house tomorrow for an excursion into town. Mikey was going to stay and use Robert’s office while he was at work. Of course Robert had no objection to this, but he also had no idea that Mikey was going to use Jamia as well. Honestly Frank was grateful for Mikey taking Jamia off his hands. This way she could go back to being a servant for him and he did not have to worry about her praise. Mikey took good care of that if the marks on her body this morning were any indication. Mikey was a fast learner and took all of Frank’s lessons to heart, well almost all. He never thought that he would find someone who understood how he thought. It was almost a comfort in camaraderie.

Frank was jolted from his thoughts when the carriage hit the city line, literally. Gerard let out a cry of pain as the carriage hit a rock particularly hard. Even Frank had winced and pounded on the roof of the carriage to alert the driver.

”Take care up there, you are causing great discomfort to your Masters!”

”Yes sir, sorry sir, won’t happen again.”

Frank turned to Gerard who had a tear running down his cheek.

”Thank you, Master, but I am alright.”

”Bullshit, Gee, that shit hurt me, I can only imagine what it did to you.”

”Master is too kind.”

”Yeah, well, you won’t think that later on.”

Gerard blushed at this comment and it made Frank smile with the thoughts of what was to happen. Right now though, he had to get in a business frame of mind. They were nearing their first stop, one of Frank's many factories. The carriage came to a halt and Frank waited for the door to be opened. He stepped out and then held a hand out for Gerard. Gerard took it and smiled. Frank smiled back and they made their way to the front door.

”Boss, so glad you could make it today.”

”No problem Charlie, what’s going on?”

* * *

Frank and Charlie walked ahead of Gerard, laying out whatever difficulty was happening that needed Frank’s immediate attention. Gerard stayed respectfully behind trying to get use to walking in the, well getup that he was in. Each time he moved the ropes pulled tauter on his inner thighs and general groin area. He suppressed any noises of discomfort as he wanted to alert no one to what was going on. In some way he was enjoying the attention that came from Frank being the only one that knew why he walked a little slower or held his body a little more prim. Of course he was expected to have perfect posture anyway, at least in the public eye, but this made him much more aware of it.

”And the book just do not reflect what the guy says, ya know?”

Gerard tuned back into the conversation in front of him. He could see Frank looking at a ledger and frowning at it. Charlie was standing there with his foreman’s cap in his hands wringing it, waiting for Frank to say something.

”Frank, let me see that for a minute.”

Frank was nearly as surprised as Gerard when he spoke up and asked to look at the book. Frank handed the book over and Gerard looked down the columns of numbers. Charlie pointed out the discrepancies and Gerard, after only a moment, found the problem.

”There is a subtraction error here by .10.”

Charlie, looking at the book upside down, looks at the column where Gerard is pointing. He follows his finger, pointed toward Gerard, to the number he was resting his finger on.

”Well I’ll be damned, but that still doesn’t explain why Max didn’t see it.”

”Oh, he saw it alright, he is the one who put it there.”

Now Gerard got both Charlie and Frank’s attention.

”But, why would he do that?”

”Easy, he’s skimming.”

”Motherfucker, what?!”

”Sure, let’s face it, if you’re gonna steal from someone, you want to take small amounts so it is not noticed.”

Gerard could see that Frank was trying hard to keep himself in check. Charlie was still scratching his head.

”But, it’s a dime? Nothing can come from that?”

Gerard sighed. Talking to Charlie was like when Michael was younger and things had to be explained very slowly to get him to understand. He beckoned Charlie to his side of the ledger and placed a hand over his. He could see Frank raise an eyebrow at this, but remained silent waiting to see what Gerard did next. Gerard kept focus with Charlie and made sure that his gaze was pulling Charlie in. He thought he saw Charlie blush a little at the intensity, but dismissed it.

”Charlie, how long has Max been doing the books?”

”Oh, I’d say about four years.”

”Mhmm. And how many pay periods are there in the month?”

”Uh…four. One a week.”

”So .10 a day, .50 a week, $2.00 a month for four years.”

”Okay, so that’s $96. That ain’t much.”

”Charlie, Charlie, Charlie, how many companies does Mr. Iero have?”

”Oh about 100.”

”And Max does the books for how many?”

”All of…oh shit!”

*CRACK*

Gerard and Charlie both jumped as Frank landed a fist into one of the wooden crates for shipping.

”That fucking piece of shit! $10,000 of my fucking money!”

”Man I didn’t know it was that much! Oh, shit! Beggin’ your pardon, Mr. Way.”

Gerard could see the fear in Charlie's eyes as he watched Frank flex his hand. Gerard was feeling something else entirely as he watched Frank's raw power surface. He placed a hand on Charlie's arm to try and sooth him a bit. Gerard could feel him shaking.

"So b-b-boss, does you want me to get Max fer ya?"

Frank pulled back his composure.

”No, Charlie, I will deal with this personally.”

”Um…boss…am I in trouble too?”

”No, Charlie, you’re not.”

”Whew, thanks boss.”

”Yeah sure, Charlie. Why don’t you go wrap your mouth around some lunch, Mr. Way and I will finish up with the books.”

”Yes, boss, and thank you.”

Charlie grabbed Gerard's hand in his. It was big and calloused and nearly crushed Gerard’s delicate one.

”Thank ya, Mr. Way, you really saved my arse, beggin your pardon on my language.”

* * *

Okay, so he was a guy, I mean yeah Charlie could see that, but no guy's hand he ever went to shake had been this soft or delicate. He watched as Mr. Way winced when he squeezed his hand in a firm handshake. He still smiled at Charlie through the pain, this kind of endearing lopsided smile that reminded Charlie of one of the whores that he saw once in a while. Way had some feminine features that pulled you in towards this thought even further, including hair so red it could only have come from a dream.

”Please, Charlie, no need to thank me or watch your language, it was my pleasure, and you can call me Gerard.”

Gerard’s voice was musical in his ears. It actually made Charlie blush a little and he felt the tips of his ears heat up and surprisingly his cock responded too.

”Ahem, Mr. Way, shall we get going?”

Charlie heard something in Mr. Iero’s voice that made him drop Gerard’s hand immediately and remove his hat and bow to both gentleman. He excused himself from the room, but instead of the break room he headed straight to the water closet and quickly jerked off to the memory of soft hands and that musical voice.

* * *

”Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!”

Jamia collapsed face first into the mattress as Michael lost his balance and toppled onto her back. This stretched the binds on her wrists and she winced a little. Michael tried to lift himself off, but his legs were like marmalade. Eventually he pushed off and out of her. He reached over and undid one of the ties so that she could lie flat. He ran a hand over her back and felt the raised marks he had created with the specially crafted whips he ordered. Unlike Frank’s they did not break the skin. Oh they probably could, but that was not what Michael was into. He continued to run his hand over her back trailing down to her ass and then to her thighs. More raised marks crisscrossed her skin.

”Beautiful work of art. Need to have Gee paint you for me. Would you like that, whore? Be immortalized on canvas by my brother.”

”If it pleases you, then yes.”

”It would please me greatly. You know what else would please me right now? For you to wrap those soft lips of yours around my cock.”

Jamia moaned as Michael untied the other side and pulled her up by her hair. He pulled her to his chest and ran his hands across her breasts feeling the now only slightly raised marks he placed there hours ago. He bit into her neck, marking her once again as his. He pushed her back down again and moved in front of her. He grabbed her hair once more and held his cock out to her. She opened her mouth and he pushed all the way inside. He was not worried that he was soft; he knew shortly the warm moist opening would render him hard once more. Michael was so caught up in the feeling that it took him a good five minutes to realize that someone was knocking somewhere in the room. He pushed Jamia off him and went to the door. He leaned into the wood, but heard nothing. He stepped back and then heard the knock again. He followed the sound as he grabbed his shirt off the chair and made his way to where the noise was coming from. He almost missed it, if it weren’t for the knocking he would have, the door hidden in the corner of the darkest part of the room.

”Hello?”

”Hey, Iero, fuck, you took forever to answer, what Gee caught your tongue again?”

Michael bristled at his brother’s nick name and the insinuations that went with it.

”I beg your pardon, Sir, but Master Iero is not here right now.”

”Wait, what? Then who the fuck are you?”

”Excuse me?! Who the fuck are you?!”

”I asked you first, buddy.”

”I am the Master of this home!”

”Oh fuck, Bertie, that you?”

That was it, this man knew too much about this household for him to hold his tongue any longer. Mikey wretched the door open.

”Listen fucker, do not presume to use the familiar names of this household like you know…”

”Master Way?”

”Oh fuck…Matt?”

* * *

*pant*

*pant*

*pant*

”Uh, aster, uh uh,”

”Mmmm, Gee, so good, fuck.”

Bent over his desk, legs spread, mouth gagged, arms tied back, ropes pulled tight by Frank as he rammed into Gerard with complete abandon. Gerard looked so good like this, splayed out on his stomach among the many ledgers that he found all of Max’s accidental math errors including where the son of a bitch hid his own faux company to filter the extra money into. Frank told Charlie he would take care of it and he would, but that would be after he took care of Gerard. Gerard’s ass was raw from the punishment that he received for flirting with Charlie earlier. Although Gerard claimed he did nothing, and honestly Frank knew he was telling the truth. Frank could not mistake the confused look in Charlie’s eyes when he was taken back by Gerard’s feminine looks. He would swear on a stack of bibles that Charlie went and beat off after that. Still it was the point of showing Gerard that he was in control. That he was the only one that could make him get on his knees in his private office and beat his ass, still containing the plug, with a plank of wood till it almost matched the color of his hair. Once the punishment was concluded, Gerard was forced to sit at the desk while he looked through all the ledgers for Max’s handy work. Once he found the hidden account, Frank had decided that Gerard deserved a reward for his hard work. That reward was Frank’s cock up his ass while he was bound and gagged. That is where he was now and Frank knew he could not last much longer. The only thing that would have made this more amazing is if he could have drawn blood, but considering they were out in public, it was not a sound thought. Not that Frank could think of anything else other than the heat that Gerard was enveloping him in.

”Shit, Gee, you have no idea how good you look right now. I just want to say fuck the rest of the trip and drag you home, tie you up, and make you bleed. Would you do that for me, Gee? Would you bleed for me?”

The sound that Gerard made told Frank all he needed to know. With a few more thrusts he pushed his cum into Gerard in long spurts.

”Fucking hell, Gee, this never gets old I swear. I could fuck you all day.”

Frank pulled out and flopped into his chair. He looked at the clock. It would be just about time to get to the bar where he knew Matt and Mike would be in a bit. They were predictable in their haunts and being near noon meal, he needed to talk to them about Max. Frank fixed his slacks and put on his coat and tie again. He untied Gerard’s hands, but Gerard did not move. Frank smiled at this. He reinserted the plug again. It went in smoother this time and the stretch was a little less now that Frank had fucked him. 

"There you go, Gee. Now my cum is trapped in you until I decide to fuck you again."

Gerard groaned through the gag. Frank removed that next and Gerard let out a ragged breath.

"Thank you, Master."

"No problem, Gee, now get dressed."

”Yes, Master.”

Gerard pushed off the desk. Frank watched as Gerard went about covering the ropes and marks on his body with cloth. When he had finished, and they both looked presentable, Frank grabbed the folder with Max’s personal info in it and opened the door for Gerard. As they left the office, Gerard had his head bowed, but Frank saw Charlie coming out of the break room. Charlie's face was red and Frank knew that he had heard everything that Frank had said. Frank just smirked at him and placed his hand on the small of Gerard's back. He gripped the ropes tethered there and gave them a pull. Gerard arched into them and moaned. Frank looked back at Charlie and winked at him. Charlie went wide eyed. Gerard, oblivious to Charlie gained his composure as Frank let go and herded him to the building entrance again. They both climbed back into the carriage and headed for their next big adventure.

* * *

The wine was exceptional as always. Michael sat there still in his dress shirt and nothing else and he let Jamia rest on the mattress as he drank with Matt. Matt, fuck, what were the odds that Frank and him moved in the same circles like this? Matt and Mike were Michael’s go to guys to handle the dirty end of his business. He should have known that they worked for more than one legit business man, but this was just surreal.

”Wow, so you knew Frank from that long ago huh?”

”Oh fuck yeah, Iero and us go way back. Shit, back when he was fucking shorter than he is now!”

”Don’t let Frank hear you talk about his height man.”

”Don’t I fucking know it, last time well, it was the last time Mike ever said shit. Never saw someone with such a round house on him and fuck could he move fast!”

Michael threw his head back and laughed at the image of Frank getting the best of Mike.

”I would have paid to see that shit, honestly.”

”It was fucking beautiful. After he landed Mike, he turned to me and I just handed him Mike’s pint. There was nothing to say! It was the start of a lucrative friendship.”

”So, what have you done for him recently.”

”Your brother.”

Michael spit the sip of wine that he just drank right out at Matt. Matt laughed and slapped his knee at the reaction Michael had at this info. He pulled out a soiled handkerchief from his back pocket and wiped his face off. 

”You fucker!”

”Yup, did that too.”

Michael hauled off and punched Matt square in the jaw causing both him and the chair to fall backwards. He was out of his chair and on Matt in less than a second after he connected with the stone floor.

”Did you fucking hurt my brother? DID YOU?!”

Matt was not used to the way Michael fought and scrabbled to get purchase on the situation. He failed. Michael was all over his throat, squeezing and digging into his arm with one bony knee, pinning him down to the floor. He was using rabbit punches to his kidneys. He knew that Matt would be pissing blood for a week after this. The thought of Matt and Mike violating Gerard pissed him off. He could see Matt scrambling, trying to catch his breath to speak.

”Oh fuc, no, Way, we, he, didn, hur, no.”

Michael finally stopped his action. Breathing heavily he got up off of Matt. Matt rolled onto his side grabbing his abdomen. He groaned in pain and Michael got satisfaction listening to the agony spilling out of Matt's mouth. He walked over to where his face was and grabbed him by the hair.

”What the fuck did you do to my brother?!”

Matt’s breath was ragged and he tried to take air into his lungs.

”ANSWER ME, FUCKER!”

”It *pant* was *wheeze* Iero’s *gasp* idea.”

Michael dropped Matt’s head and it hit the floor hard.

"Wait, what?”

”Yeah, Iero invited us over for a “play date".

”And Gerard agreed.”

”Um…no, well not at first.”

Michael watched as Matt got onto his knees still clutching his side. He allowed this, but stood so that Matt could see that he was ready with another punch if necessary.

”When we first got there Gerard was against everything. Iero convinced him in this way that, well fuck, he actually made him feel guilty if he didn’t put out for us.”

”Wait a minute, first of all um… he is my brother, you realize that he is a guy right?”

”Yeah, and no we are not into guys…just your brother. There is just something about him that, oh fuck, I don’t know how to describe it.”

”No, yeah, I actually get what you mean.”

”Oh shit, no way, you too?!”

”Fuck you! I would never use my brother like that! I just know what you mean that he really does not fall into a category.”

“Yeah, well, whatever man.”

Matt started to get up and Michael held out his hand for him. He looked at Michael, but then took it and allowed himself to be pulled up. Michael righted the chair and then flopped back down into his own. He pushed toward the other chair and Matt sat back down. He looked at Michael and Michael saw something different in his face. A look of reverence almost.

”Fuck, Way, I thought you were just another uppity business man who didn’t like getting his fingers dirty, but you can fucking hold your own, especially if someone fucks with your family.”

Michael smiled at the thought of how many times he defended his brother in boarding school. Gerard was effeminate even back then and he was picked on often by the other guys. Michael had gotten in more than one scrap and always Gerard was there to take his side when he was dragged away by the discipline committee.

_”It was not Michael’s fault. They took our books and pushed me down, Michael was just defending us!”_

The only problem was defending us came in the form of cracked ribs and bruised sides where they had to go to the infirmary for a week, not that Michael gave a shit. They should have just left his brother alone.

”You swear you two did not hurt my brother?”

”Fuck, no, we wouldn’t. Hell we were the ones that went after that fucker that raped him for real!”

Michael listened as Matt told him the story about what happened and how Mike and him had found the guy and fucked him up good.

”But it was Iero and Gee that dealt the final blow.”

Michael was shocked. Gee, kill someone? Not possible.

”He didn’t do it on his own though, Iero helped him.”

Well that made more sense.

After a few more minutes Matt said he had to leave because he had his usual meeting with Mike at their usual haunt. Most everyone knew where to find them at that time and they got their best work. Michael walked him to the door. They clasped backs as they shook hands and Michael could see that Matt bore him no ill will. He closed the door behind Matt and turned around. He realized just then that not once had Matt mentioned Jamia naked and spread open before them.

”Huh, interesting.”

* * *

The pub was not exactly a respectable place to be seen, but Frank was sure of himself as they entered. He made a motion to the bartender who then started setting up a drink for him. Frank cut through the other patrons and headed straight to the back of the place. There at a round table was a figure hunched over his beer. The single lamp on the table cast a long shadow on them as they slowly nursed their drink. They looked up at the clock on the wall and then shook their head. The pint was raised and drained completely and then slammed back down.

”Oi, Ray, set up anuder one for me and where the fuck is Matt?”

”Maybe he got caught with another job on the way.”

”Nah, e’s too lazy a fuck.”

”This is too true.”

Ray brought the new pint over to table and put it down just as Frank and Gerard got there. The guy at the table looked up at the approaching men and smiled.

”Iero, motherfucker! Man bad timing, Matt is not…”

Mike took a breath in when he recognized Gerard.

”Hey uh, Gee, how ya feeling?”

”Fine, thanks for asking, Mike.”

Mike took a moment to take in what Gerard was wearing. Last time he saw him, there was almost nothing to the imagination. Gerard had to look away when Mike's gaze lingered on his groin where his hard on was still present. Frank had not let him cum during their tryst and the ring stayed on. Gerard looked over just in time to see Mike smirk and that made Gerard blush furiously.

Gerard watched as Ray looked back and forth between him and Mike trying to figure out what was going on. He hoped that Ray did not see his hard on either, but Ray was looking at faces. Meanwhile Frank pulled off his jacket and loosened his tie. He rolled up his sleeves, exposing all his skin laced designs. Gerard unconsciously licked his lips. Frank noticed and smirked at him. He sat down and quickly pulled Gerard onto his lap. Gerard winced as the plug was pushed further against his opening. He took a deep breath to stop himself from crying out. Ray smiled a sickly yellow smile at the two of them, 'Did the man still have all his own teeth?' and headed back to the bar to grab Frank’s drink. Gerard squirmed around, beyond the plug bothering him. He was clearly uncomfortable with sitting on Frank’s lap in a place where everyone was looking, but when Frank pulled out his silver dagger and stabbed the table hard enough to make everyone jump and take notice he knew that was a statement to the room. Frank stared the patrons down and they all averted their eyes and went back to their drinks and business. Satisfied, Frank turned to Mike and started a conversation.

”So, Mike, table for one today?”

”Fuck you, Iero! Fuck where is that little shit, he knows this is the time for us to…”

At the moment Matt burst in the door. He nodded to Ray and ran straight to the back. Seeing his usual seat was taken he grabbed a chair from the next table and dropped into it. The guys all looked at Matt. He face was bruised and there were marks on his arms and neck. Mike blew out a hiss of a whistle.

”Sorry I’m late, Mike.”

”Man Matt, what the fuck happened to you?”

”Way happened to me.”

Mike looked at Gerard and Frank tightened his hold on him.

Matt just noticed Gerard sitting there and ducked his head a little. He turned to Mike.

”Not that Way, fucker, the other one.”

Gerard was looking at Matt again and then Mike when it appeared that Mike figured something out.

”No? That little shit did that to you? Really?!”

”Yeah, fucker packs a punch if you fuck with his brother.”

”Wait…Mikey? Gee’s brother did that to you?!”

Frank was in awe. Gerard looked at the damage and knew that there was more.

”Have you taken a piss yet?”

They all turned to look at Gerard now. He didn't usually talk like that, but how else were you going to say it? He shrugged his shoulders, which made the ropes tighten up again, and looked at Matt. Matt was just noticing Gerard's perfect posture and his smirk lit up his face much like Mike's did.

”No, why?”

”Mikey’s two favorite moves are cracking ribs, and you are still breathing, so no, and rabbit punches to the kidneys, which make you piss blood for about a week.”

”Favorite moves?”

”He used to defend me a lot in boarding school.”

”Wow! Mikey fucking Way! Who knew? Wait, you said when you fuck with his brother, but Gee has been with me all day!”

”Yeah well I went by your place to see if I could ask you something about a job we were on…”

”Oh, the Addeson job, good thinking, Matt.”

”Yeah, thanks Mike. Anyway I went to the playroom door rather than the front one and he answered the door!”

”Wait, he knows about your playroom?”

Gerard blushed a bit at this remark, but no one noticed or made a comment at least.

”Who was he there with?”

”You know, I didn’t see. He was only in his dress shirt though, but hell if I noticed anyone else there.”

”Huh, interesting.”

Gerard looked down at Frank and saw the wheels turning in his head. He figured something out that he was not sharing. Matt kept going though.

”So we ended up bullshitting and drinking this awesome wine and I was a little out of it, so when he asked me what job we did for Iero, I said his brother.”

”Oh shit you didn’t?! Fuck, no wonder you got your ass kicked! Way probably thought you beat up his brother or raped him!”

Gerard winced at the word used and Mike threw him a quick apology with his eyes.

”Yeah, I kind a figured that out too late, right when his fist connected with my face.”

Mike started cracking up and slapped the table a few times to get his point across.

”Wasn’t that fucking funny Mike.”

”Oh fuck you it was, too. So are we square again with Way?”

”I’m here aren't I?”

Yeah, yeah you are, oh speaking of, what did you need from us, Iero?”

”Oh right, well thanks to Gee here, I have a little problem for you to take care of.”

”Male or female?”

”Oh, definitely male.”

Matt smiles at Mike as Mike cracks his knuckles into his palm. Gerard listens as Frank tell them about Max and hands them his file. They scribble down his address and hand it back to him. They start talking about other things and Gerard finds himself becoming uncomfortable. He drops his gaze to his chest trying to even out his breathing. The ropes are digging in because of the position he is in on Frank's lap. He tries to make a slight movement to adjust them and that was a big mistake. When he does this, his clothed cock brushes up against the table lip and fuck did it hurt. He closed his eyes as he let out a long breath again. It was so hard not to cry out. He wanted to reach down and adjust himself, but he knew without Frank's permission that he could not even do that. He squirmed around a bit again when suddenly he realizes that all the conversation had stopped. Gerard was about to look up when he realized something. In the light of the lamp, the shadows of the ropes were cast against his chest. He looked up and met with the hungry gaze of both Mike and Matt. He also belatedly realized that his moving around had gotten Frank hard without meaning to. Gerard saw Matt and Mike look at each other and make the same kind of communication that he and Michael make with their facial expressions.

”Soooo, Iero, what are your plans for today?”

”Actually Gee and I were about to check out one of my houses.”

”Your houses?”

”Yeah, specifically the one off of Swerthing St.”

”Ah, Havok’s house”

”Yup, and my most lucrative.”

”Mind if we tag along? We could use the exercise.”

”Oh, don’t worry gentleman, Gee will make sure that you get your exercise today.”

The three men laughed and crashed their glasses together. Gerard sat there passively watching them. He knew the whore house that Frank was referring to. Gerard had passed it more than once going through town with Robert. He knew what these gentlemen had in store for him there and secretly he could not wait. He felt Frank ghost his hand over the small of his back again and just lightly touch the ropes. That made Gerard visibly shiver. He licked his lips and suddenly found a drink in front of him. Matt smiled at him and Gerard looked at Frank for permission. Frank shook his head no and Gerard sighed.

"Oi, Ray, let me get a scotch over here."

Gerard perked up when he heard this. Ray brought over the drink and placed it in front of Gerard. He showed his yellow smile once more and this time Gerard returned it. Gerard wrapped his fingers around the glass, but still waited till Frank gave his permission. He then lifted the glass to his lips and drank it down greedily. It was not as good as what he had at home, but the burn was delicious. He could not help but make a noise as he drank it down. Some spilled a little out of the side of his mouth because he took it so fast. He slammed the glass down and licked the side where the scotch escaped. When he opened his eyes he saw that Mike and Matt were watching him again. He felt Frank pull him to his back more and his cock push against his ass. He pulled Gerard's ear to his mouth and whispered.

"You wait till I get you to Havok's house. I will make you pay dearly for the display that you just put on for everyone in here."

Gerard hitched his breath when he heard this. He quickly moved his eyes to the side and saw that almost the whole pub had gone quiet. All the men were watching him.

"Oh, fuck me."

He barely whispered this out, but Frank heard him and chuckled darkly in his ear.

"Oh don't worry, Gee, we will and much more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***RedRomRomance***
> 
> I am not sure if it will say it is updated, but I just got to edit it. Soo.... I'M REALLY SORRY!!!!! *sniffle* *waves*  
> Hope you enjoy as much as I did.


	39. So The Party Goes to the Inn and They Meet...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Classic D&D- Robert increases his Wisdom  
> David Bluffs  
> Gerard fails his Sense Motive  
> Frank Rages  
> Christa Hides in Plain Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First an apology. I have been in so much pain with my fibromyalgia that it has actually hurt to type. I also got really depressed and just did not want to get out of bed except to go to work. This is why it has been so long since the last chapter. I feel there is no real excuse though. I feel I have let you guys down. I am so sorry for not updating faster. I am feeling better though so the next update will not be long now for wither fic. :(
> 
> Next at this moment of posting I reached 6969! Yeah, fuck you, even at 37 I think it is awesome! ^0^
> 
> I also want to throw you guys another teaser for the next hentai fan fic. This one is taken from a famous and well known collection of short hentai's called Cool Devices. My lovely beta's and I are working very hard to finish the outline so that when either fic ends we can go right into the next one. We are pretty excited for this one. It will use lots of different ships. ^-^
> 
> Okay so onto this chapter, so surprise! We are int he same whore house that Robert visited and another cameo by Davy Havok, for the amazing _***Trixgrl***_. We learn more about the character and Christa. A little action, a little drama, and of course poor Gee stuck in the middle of it all with no way out. You think he would be use to it by now. Oh well. @~@
> 
> One last shout out to my amazing son, who loves my torture scenes, but not the gay sex, oh well, who graduated with a fucking advanced regents diploma in Trigonometry! I should say that I hate math, but I am so fucking proud of him! ^-^
> 
> Okay, enjoy the chapter and I will be back soon, I promise...trust me. ^0^

Robert sat at mid day meal. The table was laid out with sandwiches and salad as well as fresh fruit from the garden, but Robert had no appetite for any of it. He sat and stared as he sipped his wine. The kitchen door opened and he looked up to greet Peter, but instead it was Jimmy.

”Beggin yer pardon Master McCracken, but you lookin down with all this good food in front of ya makes me wonder where yer head is.”

Robert looked up at Jimmy and motioned for him to sit. Jimmy bowed and took a seat. He reached out and grabbed a strawberry and looked at it. Robert watched as he admired the small seedy fruit before taking a hearty bite out of it.

”Sweet, pretty to look at, even better to taste…remind you of someone?”

Robert looked at Jimmy and then back at the fruit in his hand. Strawberries only reminded him of Gerard. He could be seen popping the delicious fruit into his mouth all through the season. Robert sighed audibly.

”He is a catch that Master Way, isn’t he?”

”Yeah, Jimmy, that he is.”

”So if he’s such a catch then why are you letting Master Iero steal him away?”

”I’m not, I just…I don’t know how to fight back. I can’t do all those things that Frank does to him, I don’t have the heart to hurt him like that.“

”And well you shouldn’t, but it’s not the pain that Master Way needs…it’s the control.”

”How do you know this, Jimmy?”

”Cause that’s what the Mistress liked.”

”Please, Jimmy, tell me more, tell me what I can do to win Gerard back.”

”It’s not about winning, it’s about givin him what he needs.”

”I’m listening.”

*

*

*

The rest of the afternoon Robert hung out with Jimmy in the kitchen while he and the other cooks prepared for supper. He even took notes, that impressed Jimmy. All too soon it was getting dark out and Robert bid goodbye to Jimmy to go change for supper. He looked through his notes and made his own mental note to pick up the things he would need to get Gerard back. He smiled, it was going to be easier than he thought and he would not have bring himself down to Frank’s level. Robert had renewed hope now and with Jimmy’s and his ladies' instruction, he was going to get his life back and win this damn contest. Then he was going to get rid of Frank once and for all.

* * *

In all honestly, Gerard had never been to a whorehouse. The prospect of women allowing their bodies to be used for monetary value was not a sign of high self-esteem…at least this is what Gerard use to think, but after meeting Madame Havok and his girls, he changed his mind. Many of them looked really happy. Most had been there for years and had the right to choose their clients as well as when they worked. Some even had steady ones that became partners and even marriage was spoken about.

”You will find Master Way that this and the other houses that Mr. Iero owns are run very different that a common brothel. He takes very good care of his House Madams and we in turn can take care of our ladies. That is why they have a fierce loyalty and respect for me.”

Suddenly there was a screech from upstairs that had everyone's head turning. Everyone except Madame Havok, who just hung his head and sighed. Gerard looked at him and just had this urge to hug him, so he did. Madame Havok seems to be taken back at first, but after a minute he enclosed his own arms around the younger man and accepted the embrace. Gerard was enjoying the embrace till he felt his hand rub over the ropes on his back and he stiffened. Havok did it again and then traced down one of them with his finger. Gerard pulled away quickly and ducked his head down. He could not meet his eyes. He wondered what the older man thought of it. He should not be concerned since he was in a whore house, but that thought of someone judging him made him very insecure. He felt a hand on his shoulder and then another lifting up his chin. He kept his eyes closed and the hand moved from his chin to caress his cheek. He then heard an angelic voice that made him smile.

”Open your eyes, beautiful, and look at me.”

* * *

Knowing Frank the way he did, he should not have been surprised to feel the ropes over the ethereal beauties' back, but the way Gerard held himself and how he had no regrets offering his solace to David gave him pause. Gerard did not seem like the type of guy who would fall for Frank, but there it was, the man was in love with his boss. He is sure that Frank doesn’t reciprocate, but then again, he could be wrong. As Frank was talking to the other ladies he noticed him keeping an eye on Gerard. It was possessive yes, but there was something else there. The other distracting situation was the two gentleman that Frank came in with. While they were paying attention to the ladies that were preoccupied with them, they too kept straying back to Gerard. He had this pull on them that was not describable.

”There is no need to look down. You should be proud that you have the courage to come out in the attire that you chose. Not many, including myself, would have that ability, Gerard.”

David reached down and took both of Gerard’s hands in his and squeezed affectionately.

”Thank you, Madame, your words mean much to me, but the true credit goes to my Master.”

Gerard gave one last squeeze and then let go. He bowed politely and then went and sat down at the small table near the fire place and waited for Frank to give him further instruction. David would have loved to continue the conversation with the strange creature, but it was getting on in the day and the house was starting to get busy. He made his way to the front to greet the new johns, but could not help looking back each time to see what Gerard was doing.

*

*

*

It had been a few hours since Frank and his gentleman friends arrived with Gerard now. While Frank made his way around the place greeting johns and making friendly with the working ladies, Gerard had remained impassively at the same table. At one point one the gentleman brought him over a scotch and sat and talked with him. Gerard lit up and laughed at all the appropriate places and David could not help but wonder how much money he could make with someone like Gerard. He also noticed that some of the johns who came in would look at him. Where he was sitting it was easy to see the ropes under the flowing shirt, but interestingly if any of them tried to make their way over to him, they were stopped by one of the two gentlemen or Frank himself. Not once did Gerard protest to his lonely state. He sat there sipping his drink and saying nothing.

”Say there, Madame Havok, who is the delightful creature by the fireplace?”

”That my dear, Gabriel is off limits.”

”Awww, can I even just say hello?”

David looked around and noticed that Frank was nowhere to be seen as was his friends. David was a gambling man at heart and loved a sure bet. He smirked at Gabriel and brought his hand to the center of Gabriel’s chest. He leaned into his ear and purred his words.

”I will tell you what my dear Gabe, you can go and talk with him if you like, but it is at your own risk. If you manage to last more than thirty minutes with him, you can have _anything_ you want tonight on the house. But if not I get all in your wallet no matter what you have.”

Gabriel smirked at this.

”Does that include you?”

”I did say anything, did I not?”

”Madame, I will take that bet. So what is he drinking?”

”The gentleman likes his scotch, but Gabriel, there is no way you will win this one.”

”Watch me and then I will watch you writhe under me.”

”I look forward to it with baited breath.”

Gabriel affectionately squeezed David’s arm and sauntered over to the bar. David watched him go and smiled. From behind him he heard a voice from beyond the foyer.

”You do realize that there is no way you can lose that bet, right?”

”Of course not, and I could feel his billfold is quite thick when I touched his chest.”

”You take risks Madame Havok.”

”Yes, but you see my dear, in order to be the Madame of this house, you have to take risks once in a while if for no reason than to watch the aftermath."

”I thought you told me that the aftermath was secondary?”

A slender hand came out of the shadows and wrapped around David’s waist. Christa slunk into the light looking breathtaking in her evening attire. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched the scene unfold in front of them.

”Yes, my dear it is, but it so much fun to watch, especially when it is the boss's private property.”

* * *

Armed with two glasses, Gabriel made his way over to the fireplace. He made sure to wait till the surrounding tables were occupied so he could sit with the...well there really was no description for the man sitting at the table was there? Gabriel had always had a healthy sexual interest, but he had never laid eyes on a man with the beauty of a woman. The fire dancing off his pale skin and alighting his already sunset shaded hair. The way he sat and carried his posture screamed demure and helpless. He could not figure out why he was even in a whorehouse. He did not look like a john and the way Havok had spoken about him, you would almost think he was one of the whores, the crimson hair coloring was a big interest there, but there was something about him that Gabriel could not put his finger on. Something that drew his attention to him as soon as he walked in the door. Something that made Gabriel want to get to know him and this was his goal now. He knew he could entrance the creature for much more than 30 minutes, especially if it got him a night with Havok himself. That was worth any risk in his book. He walked close by the table and feigned a look of displeasure of finding a seat. He slyly noticed that the man was looking at him carefully and trying to make a decision. Gabriel made a loud sigh and went to turn around when he heard a sound from the gentleman.

”A-A-Are you looking for someone?”

Gabriel smiled internally, ‘gotcha’

”Beggin your pardon, Sir, but I seem to have lost my friend. See it is my first time here and he asked me to grab us a couple a drinks and now he has disappeared.”

Gabriel was impressed at the lie he was slowly able to weave with his tongue.

”Perhaps he went to a room already?”

”Or perhaps he just ditched me as a cruel joke.”

The redhead looked at him with concern and a pain of camaraderie and motioned for the other chair at the table. Gabriel placed the drinks down on the table and sat down with resign in the chair. He picked up the other tumbler and lifted it to the shy man. He looked down at his glass to return the salute, but saw it was empty. Gabriel, already knowing this, pushed the other tumbler to him.

”Here, since he ain’t here, no sense in lettin good scotch go to waste.”

”That is what I was drinking before, anyway.”

”Well then, we was fated to sit together wasn’t we? I’m Gabriel.”

Gabriel held out his hand and the man took it in an almost barely there hand shake.

”Gerard.”

Gabriel turned his hand to cup under Gerard’s like he would for a lady.

”It is very nice to make yer acquaintance Gerard.”

* * *

She was concerned. Almost ten minutes had gone by and Gabriel and Master Iero’s friend had been getting on well. She was standing with Madame Havok learning how to greet the johns who came in to partake of the evening's favors. She still could not believe that out of all the ladies there, she was chosen to take over when the Madame retired which, if the way the newest girl was running her ragged gave any indication, would be soon. Sarah was a handful and a discipline problem. The problem was that the johns loved her and she brought in money. She knew this and so she acted like a spoiled brat. Christa remembered complaining to Robert when he was here last time. She felt guilty for doing it, but Robert could tell that something was weighing her mind down and encouraged her to talk to him. If Christa was ever to accept a marriage proposal from one of the johns it would have been Robert’s. He was young at the time though and she knew it was a whim riding on the heels of a mind blowing session with her. She could not take advantage of him like that so she turned him down. They laughed about it years later, but her heart always secretly ached over it. She could have been in the position of his fiancé instead of the man that he spoke of. As she continued to watch the scene, she thought back to Robert’s description of his betrothed. She recalled that he talked about his soft pale skin and his once long black hair that was now red. Christa also remembered him talking about a brother that he never knew he had. He never mentioned his name, but the wheels in Christa’s head started turning with the other information that she received during the pillow talk and well fuck…Christa is now pretty certain that this man _is_ in fact Robert’s finance and that his unknown brother is Master Iero. Christa quickly shares this information with Madame Havok, whispering in his ear. She can feel his smile get wider as she spills more secrets from her lips.

”Well, well, well, this will be an interesting and entertaining evening after all.”

* * *

Gabriel glanced quickly at the clock, ten minutes to go and he would win the bet with Madame Havok, but he no longer wanted his prize to be the Madame, no, he wanted Gerard. In the 20 minutes they had been talking he found Gerard to be witty, charming, and a most intelligent creature. Also through the fire light his etherealness seemed to grow. His voice was soft when he spoke, but when he laughed it rang like bells and his smile lit brighter than the glow surrounding them. He continued to play the part of an ignorant young man who was tricked into coming here with his friend. Gerard believed everything he said too. Gabriel on the other hand was enjoying listening to Gerard speak. The conversation had been entertaining, but much of Gerard remained a mystery. He spoke of his art and his brother, but not much else. Gabriel did not let it escape his attention that Gerard was wearing a ring, but he never spoke of a fiancé. He did speak of the people that he arrived with, but also with guarded words. The more Gerard did not talk, the more Gabriel wanted to know. He wanted to spread Gerard out on a mattress and explore every part of him in order to pull his most intimate thought from his form. He did not realize that he was daydreaming about this until Gerard had placed a hand over top of his. Gabriel turned his hand up to take a hold of it stroking the soft skin lightly.

”Gabriel, are you feeling well?”

”I guess I am just fatigued and still morose about bein ditched.”

Gerard laughed out.

”It amazes me Gabriel, how you claim to not have much of an education, yet you come out with such educated words in your conversation.”

”Aww, I guess something’s from my friend rubbed off on me, huh, Gee?”

Gabriel noticed how Gerard suddenly stiffened when he called him Gee. He wondered if his fiancé called him that. He looked at the clock again, five minutes to go, time to cash in.

”Ugh, it’s getting late and now I have no ride home. I suppose I have to stay here the night and find my way in the morning. Perhaps we can continue this conversation upstairs in a room where it is quieter. I would love to get to know you more, Gee.”

”P-P-P-Please do not call me that.”

”Why, who calls you that, your fiancé perhaps?”

Gabriel smirked up at Gerard, he had one minute to go and he was getting smug now. Gerard was now trying to pull his hand away, but Gabriel held fast to it and tightened his grip on it. As the chime struck the hour Madame Havok and her favorite lady came over to the table. He looked down at Gerard and smiled and then to Gabriel. He knew that Gabriel had won this one.

”Well, Gabriel, it seems that I underestimated you and that you have bested me. What would you like as your prize?”

Gabriel smirked at the Madame of the house and rising pulled Gerard out of his seat roughly and into his arms.

”Madame Havok, I will take him as my prize.”

”THE FUCK YOU WILL! HE BELONGS TO ME!”

Gabriel looked at Gerard when the voice that thundered across the room silenced everything. Gerard visibly was cowering and shaking in his embrace. Gabriel looked up and saw a well-dressed man of short stature coming down the stairs and quickly crossing the room followed by two taller men, who were not as well dressed. When he arrived at the table Gabriel watched as Gerard pulled himself from his grasp and fell to his knees in front of the man begging for forgiveness.

”Master, I am so sorry! I had no idea that he was trying to…”

”Shut the fuck up, Gerard, I will deal with your behavior later. Right now I need to deal with this piece of shit who thinks he has the right to touch other people’s property!” 

Gabriel was in shock! Property? Was Gerard this guy’s finance? Why would Gerard beg for forgiveness? No matter, he won the bet and if the house welched on it they would earn a sullied reputation and lose potential income.

”Madame Havok, would you please tell this riff raff that he has no rights to this man and escort him from the house.”

”I’m afraid I cannot do that, my dear Gabriel. You see this is Master Iero and he owns this house and Gerard too. I told you there was no way you would win this one, did I not?”

”Why you scheming excuse for a whore!”

Gabriel hauled back and slapped the Madame in the face hard. Madame Havok cried out and fell into Christa’s arms holding his face. Gabriel heard an enraged cry and then saw the short man charge at him and felt his fist connect with his jaw. Gabriel went down hard enough to break the chair he was sitting on. Suddenly there was pain on all sides as the man leaped upon him and punched every available surface. Gabriel tried to defend himself, but the man fought like he came from the streets. Gabriel, with his classical fighter style, did not stand a chance. He felt his eye swell shut and his nose break. He could feel blood trickling from his mouth and his hearing go as the ringing became louder. The last thing Gabriel saw was a glint of silver as the man held a knife to his throat and the last thing Gabriel heard was the normally soft voice of the ethereal man rising above the din and screaming out over all.

”FRANK, NO!”

*

*

*

Christa crouched down in the shadows. She was shaking hard. Master Iero left the room over an hour ago, his shirt sprayed with blood, but the sobbing continued to seep through the closed door. She can still hear the terrified screams, the cracking of the crop, and the angry words of Master Iero as they filtered through the walls.

_”What the fuck Gee?! Did I not tell you that no one can touch you, but me?! DIDN’T I?!”_

”Yes Master! I’m sorry, Master! Please I can’t…”

”Can’t what, Gee? Can’t take the punishment you deserve?! You let him sit with you, you talked to him, you drank with him, YOU FUCKING LET HIM TOUCH YOU!”

”No, I didn’t! I just… he was… and I…FUCK!!!”

Whatever he did to Gerard at that point caused him to cry out in such agony that Christa had to cover her ears to drown out most of it.

_”I trusted you, Gee, and you betrayed me. You are just like all the others in my life aren’t you? AREN’T YOU?!”_

”NO PLEASE, MAST…I…LO…Y…”

”Gee…Gerard…oh fuck…”

It was after that Maser Iero emerged from the room and quickly made his way down the hall. Now an hour later Christa finally got the courage to open the door. What she saw made her gasp. Gerard was huddled in the middle of the bed. The white sheets were now streaked with the same color as his hair. His back was marred with strikes from the crop. Some of the deeper cuts still bled freely. His wrists were bound to his ankles. His face was hidden in the mattress, but a long chain could be seen running from there to the head board. Gerard was shaking, but the noises that were coming from him were quieter now. Up close Christa could see older marks and scars adorned his legs and arms. This was not the first time this happened to Gerard and she figured it would not be the last. A lesser creature would have fainted by now, but she was surprised to see that Gerard was still conscious. She moved carefully to the bed and sat on the corner.

”M-M-M-M-Master…”

Gerard’s voice was horse from screaming. When he looked up, Christa saw his tear soaked face.

”W-W-Who are you?”

”Shhhh easy honey, I’m not here to hurt you. I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I-I-I heard you screaming and…”

”I’m a-a-a-all right. I should have known better. I deserved this.”

"What?! No Gerard! You did not deserve this no matter what you did!!”

”You don’t understand, I never should have let him sit with me. I belong to Master and…”

”Are you insane, Gerard?!” He hurt you! You’re bleeding! I want to…”

Christa stopped when she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She got a look of panic on her face, but Gerard, who looked surprisingly calm, pointed with his head to a wardrobe on the wall on the right side of the bed. Christa scrambled off the bed and into the closet and managed to shut the door part way just in time to see Master Iero enter the room. He had removed his shirt now and Christa saw that he was covered in sailor’s markings. She tried to shrink back more into the wardrobe as he advanced to the bed. Where the piece of hollow furniture was situated, she had a full view of the bed and it’s occupants. Gerard made no indication that he could see her, but he had to know she could see him and Master Iero. Trapped as she was, Christa had no choice, but to watch and listen to the scene that unfolded before her.

”Well Gee, doesn’t this seem familiar to you?”

Gerard just groaned and slowly attempted to straighten up on his knees. Christa could see that there were additional chains that gave length to the binds of his wrists and ankles. It hurt her to watch him straighten up his back and show it to the shorter man. She watched him move to the front of Gerard.

”Well Gee, I am impressed that you took this punishment so well. You have grown stronger since the last time, and I have to admit that is a good quality in a pet.”

”Yes, Master, thank you Master.”

”Well, considering this, I think you still deserve your punishment from earlier don’t you agree, Gee?”

”Yes, Master.”

Master Iero removed the chain from the collar as well as the chains binding his wrists to his ankles. The entire time Gerard did not move. Once this was done he walked to the end of the bed again. He ran a finger down Gerard’s back through the welts and marred flesh. Gerard shivered a little, but remained silent. He brought his finger to his lips and licked it. Christa was taken back at this. It made her cringe that he would do something like this. At that point the two men that he arrived with came into the room.

”Fuck, Iero! What did you do to Gee?!”

”Nothing that he did not deserve, right Gee?”

”Yes, Master.”

“How is he supposed to do anything with us in all that pain?’

”Oh Gee will figure it out, won’t you Gee.”

At that point Christa watched as Gerard made his way to the edge of the bed. He crawled gingerly and faced the three men. Gerard looked like he was going to kneel there, but instead he spread his legs while on his knees and put his arms behind him to help thrust his chest out. He pushed his neck so that it was bared if someone wanted to take a bite out of it they could easily. Christa turned her attention from Gerard to the men and saw a sense of pride in the way they looked at him. The taller of the men looked at Master Iero and he nodded back to him. He then stepped up to the bed and Gerard. He grabbed Gerard by his throat and pulled him into a searing kiss. Christa watched as their tongues danced together and Gerard let out a moan of wanton abandon. The whole time though he did not lift up his arms at all. Christa could tell he wanted to circle the tall man’s neck, but knew he could not. Christa found herself wanting to understand Gerard more. What was going through his head during this and what happened earlier. She hungered for that knowledge. It would help her to be a better Madame than Havok ever could be. She decided that she would bide her time here and wait till the men all left, then she would persuade Gerard to divulge his secrets to her. Meanwhile she would enjoy the show, pick up a few tricks for her to use on her johns, and maybe even get a piece of the action herself. Christa sat back and congratulated herself on this brilliant idea. She settled in and turned her full attention to Gerard and his men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***RedRomRomance***
> 
> I was left a gibbering mess at this. I hope you were, too. I mean. I hope you enjoy as much as I did. Which, was a lot.


	40. Darling I Want To Destroy You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When we covet, we can destroy ourselves in the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My Goddess, Chapter 40! The big **40**. Only ten more chapters till the end and a new fic takes it's place. I feel like my story is a senior in high school and getting ready to graduate. It is a bittersweet thought. So to commemorate the occasion I wanted to thank everyone in the notes who has ever left me a comment or gave me kudos. It was you who kept me going all this time and to continue. I decided to stay with the parallel of writing two fics at once. One will be dark and the other will counteract it by being sweet in nature, I pretty much stick to an explicit rating though, hey i can't help it. ^0^ 
> 
> As of right now my beta's and I are talking about taking a few animes or ecchis and molding them to the MCR fandom. It sounds really excited to me so who knows! ^-^
> 
> Okay, before I get to the names, onto the chapter. Christa hidden in the closet watching Gee with the boys. Will she learn any lessons or will she teach a lesson of her own? You will see. ^-^
> 
> Just like in Darling, we are recommending a song to play while reading this one. In honor of Davey, we present,  
> "Darling I Want To Destroy You" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J7OF7dF2QIg . It is eerie how close it matches Christa.
> 
> Okay enough talk, First thank you to _***Trixgrl***_. You kept me going when I wanted to give up. You coined me the Queen of Tease and I proudly wear the crown. Next _***RedRomRomance***_. My adorable fic pet who coined the phrase "Sick and Twisted Fluff" for me. I love my Airashii to death.
> 
> And now the list of people who believed in me and I thank them from the bottom of my little black heart: domebedward, Hikari, MizErie, Wendy P, angela, BatteryAcid, akonecny13, pixiewayro, ProcessedBeats, Donna, amos222 , Tess Riva , stellar_zombie, Lara, Geminimum, Fame_is_now_Injectable, BiersackBatman19, Anna, WTFrerard, alixonvalerie, Cliquestique, Digdeepenough, killjoycanada, Jezikhana, JustSleep, alixonvalerie, kinoko, Jinx_removal, RaY_fro, ProcessedBeats, victony, emilyyyy_xo, WTFrerard, Fenton, arctic, MissAbbieHudson, MyChemicalFanFictions, wicked, innocent_wolves, brandedforeveralone, Halequinne, Mutiny, dicewereloaded, GreenDayMCRmy and the 75 guest kudos. ^-^
> 
> Last the good news that Gerard gave us his blessing to write fan fic and long as we realize that it is truly fiction. That was never a problem for me. So please enjoy chapter 40 and oh, the teaser for my new fic, to come after I finish Bondage Mansion. I and my lovely beta's present; **Cool Devices**.

Gabriel woke up in the alley behind the whorehouse. He groaned and opened his one good eye. The other was swollen shut. His ribs were tender, but somehow not broken. His head was killing him though. He used the wall to get to his knees and push up to his feet. He swayed a little and crashed into the garbage cans, but managed to stay vertical. He looked up and his vision turned to vertigo, even with one eye. He knew he needed to get to a safer place to lie down, but he could not go home in this state. 

”That fucking bitch!”

Gabriel spat as he complained to the air and a gob of blood hit the pavement. He could not go back to his wife like this. She would never believe he got into a random fight at the gentleman’s club and it was too early to claim he was mugged. He patted himself down and realized that he may be able to claim it after all, his billfold was missing! He took it! Fuck, he needed it back, the mortgage was in it! Gabriel tried the door next to him that he was thrown out of, but not surprisingly it was locked. He looked around and saw the back porch. There was a trellis with vines blooming off of it. The lattice reached up to the second floor. Gabriel looked at with his half vision. It did not look that hard to scale. There was a room to the left that was dark. He could sneak in there and maybe find a way to wash up a bit and then get his money back from that poor excuse of a man. Once Gabriel made up his mind he moved over to the side of the porch. He gripped the lattice, testing it for strength. Once he was sure it would hold his weight he hoisted himself up and began the upward climb. 

* * *

It took every ounce of will power that Christa had to keep her in that wardrobe. The sight before her was incredible and she was salivating to join in. Her simple lace panties were soaked completely through as she watched the three men taking total control of Gerard, but that was not what was turning her on. She had seen men taking control before countless times when walking through the whorehouse with Madame. No, it was watching Gerard surrender one hundred percent to their every desire and enjoying every minute of it. Another moan pushed Christa out of her thoughts and placed them back in the room. At that moment Gerard was being fucked by Master Iero on all fours while the two others, Matt and Mike apparently, took turns getting sucked off by Gerard. Now Christa considered herself a bit of a cock connoisseur. She definitely had had her share of shapes and sizes. It was not her favorite thing to do, but she knew she could suck a john off well enough to earn a little extra coin. Gerard, though, he sounded like he loved it. She could tell in the way he took care of each of them and made sure that each one was serviced properly. He also did different things to each one that he knew they liked. Christa noticed that Gerard did long strokes and licks to Mike’s shaft, paying particular attention to the vein. For Matt, he stayed around the head and concentrated on licking just under the edge. This really impressed Christa, plus she does not think that they told him that they like it. Gerard just listened to what made them cry out and did those actions the most. He still varied though, testing new ideas out and waiting for a reaction. Christa watched as Frank cried out and came, pushing deep into Gerard. He finished out his orgasm and then hopped off the bed. He did up his pants and sat down at the chair by the desk just out of Christa’s vision. Then Matt pulled away from Gerard’s mouth and took Master Iero’s place. He pushed in and Gerard backed up to meet him.

”Fucking hell, Gee, how are you so tight still after Iero just fucked you?”

”Told you, Matt, he’s the perfect fuck, always tight no matter what. Find a whore that can pull that off.”

”Fuck no, they get all wet and you practically slide out of them and lose all the pressure around your cock. It really sucks.”

”Hey, Iero, let us know if you ever get tired of Gee, we will gladly take him off your hands.”

”Mike, I can tell you that it will never happen. Gee is my perfect pet, isn’t that right, Gee?”

Christa saw Gerard pull off of Mike’s cock to answer.

”Yes *pant* Master. Always *gasp* yours.”

”Correct answer, Gee.”

”Hey fucker, I wasn’t done!”

Matt took advantage of Gee dropping Mike’s cock and hauled him up to his chest. He slung an arm around Gerard as Gerard threw an arm around Matt’s neck. Matt took advantage of his open mouth and pulled him into a steamy kiss. Gerard moaned into his mouth and Matt lost it. He gripped Gerard tight and came at that moment. After riding out his orgasm he let go of Gerard. Meanwhile Mike had decided to lay down while Matt finished with Gerard. Christa could see the exhaustion in Gerard as Matt pulled out of him. If it were Christa, money or not, she would have taken a nap after shooing the john out. She figured that Gerard was spent now, but he shocked her by crawling forward seductively and enveloping Mike’s cock once again.

”Fuck, Gee!”

Gerard pulled back with a long slow stroke and lapped at the head before running his lips along the shaft and the vein. He did this multiple times turning Mike into a mess writhing on the bed.

”Ah shit, fuck, gee, I I I, I want you to fucking ride me.”

Gerard pulled off of Mike’s cock and Christa thought that he would just climb up onto Mike, but Gerard stopped and sat up on his knees. He looked over to where Christa knew that Frank was sitting.

”Master, can I?”

”Well Gee, I don’t know…”

”Fuck you, Iero, come on, you're given me blue balls here!”

Christa heard Frank giggle, fucking giggle, and then he must have nodded yes because Gerard was back to looking at Mike again. Mike smirked at him.

”Gonna give me a show first Gee baby? Show me how much you want my cock inside you?”

This time it was Gerard that smirked as he sat up high on his knees and ran his hands up his body from his thighs to his chest and then across his neck and into his hair. He let out a heady moan and pulled his own hair hard. He then sucked his fingers into his mouth and made obscene noises with his throat. 

”Oh fuck yeah, Gee, you dirty slut. Suck those fingers like it was my cock. Show me how nasty you can be.”

Gerard made another throaty noise and pulled his fingers out of his mouth. He went back down on the bed and crawled on all fours to Mike till he was straddling this thighs. Mike reached up to grab his hips, but Gerard skirted out of the way.

”What the hell, Gee?”

Gerard smiled and slowly began to turn around till his back was facing Mike. He then hovered over his cock and after a few good strokes he lined himself up and dropped down to Mike’s balls in one swift movement.

”FUCK!”

Gerard put his weight on Mike’s thighs as he pushed back up again to drop down hard once more. This time he must have hit the spot because he cried out with Mike. Now Mike grabbed Gerard’s hip and started to help him move up and down on his cock. Christa wondered what Master Iero thought of this, but before she could try and look, she heard his voice ring out.

”Well, well, well, Gee, it looks like you picked up a few tricks of your own. Did Bertie teach you this?”

Frank laughed out loud and Christa knew that it was impossible that Robert had done this with Gerard.

”No *uh* Master. Overheard one of the *groan* girls talking down *pant* stairs. Wanted to try *ah* it.”

”Well I am impressed, Gee, you have pleased me.”

Frank was suddenly back in Christa’s view as he walked up to the bed. She saw him reach down and grab for Gerard’s cock. He stroked it a couple times and whispered something in his ear that made him throw his head back and moan. Then she saw his hand come away with a cock ring that she did not even realize Gerard was wearing. Now his stamina made sense. Frank walked back to the chair out of sight twirling the ring on his finger.

”Okay, Gee, give us a good show.”

”Yes, Master.”

Gerard started to quicken the pace he was riding Mike and at the same time slowly stroking his own cock. Mike levered himself up so that he was against the head board. He pulled Gerard back with him and wrapped his arms around his waist.

”Now bitch you're mine.”

Mike began a relentless thrusting into Gee using his whole body. Gerard met the act with his own cock and pumped faster. Surprisingly Mike reached around and grabbed Gerard’s cock and caused him to gasp out in surprise.

”Easy, baby, let me take this one, you rest.”

Gerard eased back into Mike’s chest like he did with Matt. They pulled into a similar kiss as Mike stroked Gerard smoothly to his climax. They came together almost as lovers and Christa felt a strong pang of jealously. How did this one man get all these men to bend for him, especially Master Iero? Gerard did not seem special at all, but Master Iero fawned over him as if he was a priceless jewel. She wanted the answer and was determined to get it. Once Mike was spent he laid Gerard down on the bed carefully and pulled the sheet over him. He got up and put his clothes back together. The three men left Gerard to sleep as they exited the room still fucking talking about him. After a period of time that she thought satisfyingly safe, Christa made her way out of her hiding place. She walked over to the bed and looked down at the peacefully slumbering Gerard. She reached down and slapped him hard in the face. Gerard cried out and backed up away from her.

”C-C-Christa? I forgot you were hiding and oh you saw…”

”Everything, yes, Gerard, I saw everything and now in payment for putting me through that, you are going to tell me what makes you so fucking special that these men fall all over you.”

Christa brandished a stiletto from her garter and ran it against Gerard’s throat. He got the message loud and clear. Christa pulled the sheet off of Gerard and exposed him. He ducked his head down, but Christa pushed the stiletto into his throat further and drew a bead of blood.

”Now darling, we are all adults here and I have certainly seen what you have multiple times and I can tell you it is nothing special.”

Gerard whimpered as Christa grabbed his still sensitive cock and squeezed it. He cried out at the pain she caused and it delighted her. She was always the one that was being manhandled and pushed around by the johns and now here was her chance for some pay back. Christa continued to coax his cock to some kind of hardness.

"Christa, please stop, I don't want to do this."

"Oh, but I do, Gerard and if you want to remain with only the holes in you that God gave you, you will do well to obey me. Just relax and enjoy it."

Gerard surrendered to Christa's ministrations after that. She concentrated on his face and watched his expression change. She wondered where his mind was now becasue his shaft started to stiffen up in her hand. When he was half hard again, and Christa was satisfied, she let go and got off the bed. Out of the corner of her view she saw Gerard trying to get off on the other side of the bed. This caused Christa to pull another stiletto and throw it into the headboard. Gerard was shocked when it landed a few scant inches from his ear.

”Now Gerard darling, I know you are not going to try to get away, right?”

Christa lifted her dress and showed him that she had four more hidden. Gerard deflated and Christa knew he was going to be no more trouble. She crossed to the desk and opened one of the bottom drawers, there she saw what she was looking for. Grabbing the device she returned to Gerard. She held it in front of him.

”Do you know what this is, darling? This is a multiple cock ring. It works the way a normal cock ring does, but gives pleasure to the woman at the same time. You do want to give me pleasure don’t you? I mean that is what you were taught my your precious Master? That the pleasure of the other is more important than your own?”

Christa climbed back up onto the bed and straddled Gerard’s thighs. She slid the largest of the rings over his shaft down to his balls. Once this was done she lowered her head and took him into her mouth. She pulled out all her tricks to see if any affected him. It pissed her off that he only hardened up a bit more. She was not good enough for him! At this thought she bit down on the head and Gerard yelped in pain. She pulled off of him and reached up to kiss him. He tried to push her away and she yanked the metal dagger out of the wall and shoved it under his chin. He cried out and she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He whimpered again and she could feel the blood running down his chest. 

"What's the matter darling? I though you liked pain?"

Christa ran her fingers down his chest and then brought her fingers to his mouth. She rubbed the blood onto his lips and was surprised that his tongue snaked out involuntarily and licked them. Christa smirked and licked along his lips too. She captured his tongue in her mouth and sucked on it hard. Gerard let out a moan. While he was distracted, Christa reached behind him and grabbed the two hidden ropes behind the headboard. They were attached to either bedpost. She grabbed his right wrist and tied it quickly and tightly. She repeated the same with the other one. When he was secure she got off of him and put the other three rings on his shaft. They locked together and she stood back and admired him as she took her dress off. She watched him hang her head down and avoid her gaze. She loved this feeling of control and knew that Gerard was now at her mercy. She was thinking of killing him too. She could care less that he belonged to Master Iero. After what she heard them say about the whores, she was not sure if she was going to let him live past the time she was going to have with him, but she figured she might as well get some satisfaction first. Unfortunately Christa did not have luck on her side this time as she failed to see the two wide eyes through the parted curtain that was attempting to get into the room and save Gerard from her.

* * *

”Holy fuck!”

Gabriel was still riveted to the window as he watched the three men leave. He could not believe the incredible display that he had witnessed. He was right that there had been something about Gerard; he had no idea it was this. As the guys left he saw Gerard settle down into the bed for a most needed rest. Gabriel was about to move on to the dark window when he saw the wardrobe open and Christa climb out of it. He watched her walk up to Gerard and heard him cry out. She had done something to him, but it was obscured by the velvet curtains. After a few moments Christa came into his view again and he was shocked to see her pull a metal object out from under her dress and throw it in Gerard’s direction! He watched her lift her dress and show more of them. She was threatening Gerard! She disappeared from view again and then when she returned she was disrobing. Gabriel was fairly sure that Gerard was not interested in Christa and that made his eyes grow wide. She was going to rape him! Gabriel abandoned the window and hurried to the other side. He threw open the dark one and crawled into the, thankfully, empty room. He exited the room quickly and thought to go straight to the other door, but what would he do? He could not disarm her and she had many more of those weapons at her disposal. He knew what he had to do. He made his way down the staircase to the bar. He spotted the Madame right away with a bag of ice on his face. He gulped at his actions; Gabriel was not really a violent man. He swallowed his pride and walked over. He stood there and cleared his throat. Madame Havok looked up startled to see him. He went to cry out, when he bent down to him. He flinched, but managed to stay dignified. Gabriel quickly whispered into his ear what was happening upstairs to poor Gerard. When he finished he straightened up and touched his cheek lightly.

”I am sorry that I lost my temper.”

Surprisingly, Madame Havok reached inside his jacket and produced Gabriel’s billfold. He handed it to him.

”It’s all there, but my dear, you should not walk around with your mortgage money you know.”

”Payday and all my dear.”

Madame Havok motioned over to Kat and asked her to take him to her room and tend to his needs. He kissed him on the cheek and then made his way up the stairs. Gabriel watched him go as Kat took his arm. They made their way down the hall to Kat’s room. She opened the door and ushered him in. He smiled at her as he entered and she closed the door behind them. As Gabriel sat on the bed he briefly wondered if Gerard was alright. If he had gotten him help in time and then he thought of nothing except Kat’s warm lips wrapped around his hard cock. He drifted off into a state of bliss with Kat on his cock and Gerard on his lips.

* * *

Gerard realized just how much his life had changed and the month that was not even over yet. For the second time he was being taken against his will. Although he had to admit that this was nowhere near as painful as what Bob did to him, he did not want this at all, and his body was being used against him. Christa had him tied to the headboard and the sash from her gown gagging him tightly. His cock was hurting from the four rings around it and not in a good way. They pinched the skin and made small cuts in the flesh. Gerard’s neck was littered with trails of blood from the stiletto that Christa kept pointed at his throat. Unfortunately for him, she was too busy concentrating on riding him to realize that she was periodically stabbing him with the sharp point. He attempted to move out of the way to avoid it, but ended up with minuscule cuts no matter what. Gerard was tired from fighting everybody in his life. He just hung there limp with pain in his arms and let her do what she wanted. He just hoped that Frank came back soon and rescued him. Christa was asking him all sorts of personal questions which he refused to answer. She wanted to know if he had fucked anyone himself. He could not believe that she would ask that! There was no dignity in her words and Gerard began to realize that her refinement was a charade. Gerard was more of a lady than she was or ever would be. Gerard was interrupted from his thoughts by a jab in his chest where the flame was carved. He looked down and saw that she was exploring the area where Frank had threatened to push the knife in. She prodded at it and the wound opened up with fresh blood.

”Wow, he really is sick isn’t he? Just carved you up for no reason!”

Gerard wanted to argue that it was not for any frivolous reason, but he said nothing. That was for him and Frank to understand only.

”Oh come on, darling, aren’t you at least enjoying this a bit? You must get tired of having cocks in your ass and yours in no ones. Would it make you happy if I did that instead?”

Gerard’s eyes grew wide and Christa lifted herself off of him only to sink back on again allowing him to invade her ass. She groaned out loud and Gerard could not deny that it was tighter and felt really good. Suddenly he realized that he had never done this with anyone before and that meant it was a form of virginity! He bucked his hips up and she lost her balance and fell to the ground. Of course this did not make her happy at all and she grabbed her stiletto and jabbed it into his thigh. Gerard cried out into the gag as the pain bloomed in his leg. Christa smirked and did the same to his other thigh. Tears were streaming down Gerard’s cheeks now and she climbed back onto the bed. She pulled out another dagger and hovered it over his cock.

”Aww what’s the matter darling, scared? Didn’t want my ass to be the first for you? Wanted it to be your precious Master's? Like that will ever happen. He doesn’t give a shit about you, don’t you know that?”

Gerard continued to whimper and look at her. She could not be telling the truth…could she?

”Yeah, you're just another whore to him, another hole to stick his cock in. Nothing important and nothing special. When he and Bert are done with this little contest, he will throw your ass out, too!”

Gerard’s eyes grew wide at this statement. How did she know Robert and his nickname? How did she know about the contest?

”You’re wondering how I know, right? Who do you think spent the weekend with your precious Bert? Yeah that’s right he was here with his cock inside me the whole time. I am his favorite, you know. He even asked me to marry him. I could have said yes, too. Then I would have everything that you have and more.”

Fresh tears started to pour from Gerard’s eyes, but they had nothing to do with the pain in his legs, they were coming from the pain in his heart. Christa laughed at him and he turned away from her. This kind of vulnerability was not what he liked to show to anyone except Robert and Frank. She reached out and wrenched his face to her’s looking him straight in the eye.

”Darling, you’re just a fuck toy and soon you will exceed your use and then you will be discarded.”

”Oh, really?”

Gerard looked over Christa’s shoulder to see Madame Havok standing there with his arms crossed and just behind him a very pissed off Master flanked by Mike and Matt who were equally pissed. They pushed past Madame Havok and grabbed Christa off of him. She yelped as she was dropped to the floor. Frank walked in and looked down at her. He was shaking with more rage than when he attacked Gabriel. Gerard knew he was trying to hold himself back. Frank looked up at him and he tried to smile, but what Christa said came back to him and a muffled sob came out of Gerard instead. That was when Frank lost it and kicked Christa in the head. Her neck snapped back and she went down. He stepped away from her and went to Madame Havok. He said something to him that Gerard could not hear, but he saw that he nodded in agreement. Frank turned around again and snapped his fingers. Mike and Matt picked up Christa and dragged her out of the room, her limp body bleeding and leaving a trail behind her.

”Make sure she experiences as much pain as possible for touching my property.”

”You got it, Iero.”

Madame Havok stepped up to Gerard and began untying him. His arms ached from being in that position, which was strange considering all the things he did for Frank. Madame Havok looked at Gerard. He gently lifted his chin and looked into his eyes.

”I’m going to remove the rings from you, dear. I will do it as gently as I can, but I am warning you it is going to sting.”

Gerard nodded and Madame Havok started to unhook the three on the shaft. Gerard winced as the sensitive skin was freed from the rings and showed bright red indents. The three were removed all at once. Finally he removed the bottom most ring and the blood flowed back normally. All too quickly the erection died down and Gerard collapsed in exhaustion. Madame Havok gathered him into his arms. Gerard cried on his shoulder and he petted Gerard’s head carefully.

”There there, sugar, it’s not true you know, Master Iero really does care for you.”

”And what about Robert?”

”I’m afraid that part is true, sugar. Robert used to be one of my best customers.”

”What the fuck, really?!”

Gerard looked up at Frank when he said that.

”Yeah, Master McCracken has been coming here for years. He went for Kat and Eliza too, but Christa was his favorite. He was still a young adult back then with lots of stamina.”

”I never knew.”

Gerard dropped his head again. Of course Robert would seek out pleasure like that. He had a life before Gerard so naturally he would want to continue it. Gerard looked up at Frank. He felt like he had failed him again just like with Bob. He allowed someone else to touch his property and did not stop them. Gerard went to make his way off the bed and find his clothes. He felt eyes on him and did not like it. He felt worthless and used, but not in the way he liked. He put on his pants first, not bothering with the underwear. As he was putting on his shirt Frank walked up to him. He felt his hands cover over the ones buttoning the shirt and he took over. He carefully buttoned the shirt, but Gerard could not make eye contact at all. He found his coat and slung it over his shoulder. He looked up at Madame Havok and bowed and with that walked out of the room. He could feel the vibrations of Frank following him. He descended the stairs gracefully and saw Mike and Matt sitting at the bottom. They both stood up when they saw Gerard, but he could not make eye contact with them either. He headed out of the bar and into the foyer. He opened the door and walked out into the night air. The carriage was parked still waiting for them. Gerard opened the door and climbed in. He heard Frank talking to Mike and Matt and then Frank climbed into the carriage. Gerard looked out the window the whole ride home. When they arrived home he let Frank get out of the carriage first and help Gerard out. Gerard walked up to the door and opened it. He walked into the foyer and through the main hallway. He turned down the Eastern Hallway and walked into Frank’s room. He disrobed completely and crawled onto the bed. He locked the manacle around his neck and curled up at the foot of the bed. Gerard sighed and tears began to form in his eyes again. He then felt a hand on his head carding through his hair. Now the tears were falling free again. He curled up and shook as he cried. The hand never stopped petting him the whole time. Outside all he could hear was the start of raining.

************Cool Devices************

”Turn around and face the window.”

”But someone could see me!”

”So? What would you do if someone could see you? Would you really care or would it turn you on more?”

The dark haired man shivered at the thought. He always thought that this kind of relation was to be observed behind closed door only. Yet, here he was with this dominating man in an open room where anyone could come in at any time and see them. He shivered again and heard the blonde chuckle.

”See, I knew you were an exhibitionist.” 

The blonde pulled him in for another kiss. He went more willingly this time. He kept a tight hold of the back of his neck and it made the dark haired man melt. Once they broke apart, the blonde leaned into his ear and whispered.

”Now be a good boy and turn around.”

This time he obeyed and did so. The blonde pushed his chest against the cold glass and he flinched a little. The iced glass was making his nipples hard and they started to hurt from the pressure. He was about to turn around when he heard the box cutter open once more.

”Now hold still or I will cut you"

The dark haired man swallowed hard as he felt his hand travel down his back to his ass. The fabric of the swimsuit was pulled away and he heard the blade slice though it easily. When it snapped back to his body he now felt the warm air of the room hit his flesh. His ass was exposed in the most perfect place and the blonde wasted no time. He got down on his knees and spread his cheeks and dove in with his tongue.

_***I am the Queen of Tease***_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _***Trixgrl***_  
>  So turning the big 4-0, so exciting! I'm so proud of my Momiji. She's brought me out of the shadows and into this ficland as a participant, not just an observer. Although I do like to watch. I digress. Such a wonderful writer and exquisite woman. She makes me want to be a better person, and I find myself wanting to hold her up at the same time too. If my day is tough she makes it easier every time without fail. I am blessed to have her in my world.  
> Back to fic: when I first started reading BM I was listening to AFI. My penchant for men covered in ink is very obvious, and Havok is just...damn. Anywhoo, 'Darling I Want To Destroy You' came on. It clicked and I loved every minute of the song and fic together. It was beautiful and twisted at the same time. I'm so honored Momiji named this chapter after the song that got me hooked. Thank you.  
> "So here's the final scene when I finally come clean.  
> I've watched you for years.  
> And here's my favorite part, where you beg for my heart  
> and I disappear."  
> Much love to all!  
> Muah


	41. Intensity : Extreme Degree of Strength, Force, Energy, or Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard has an intense day. Robert has an intense night. Frank has an intense morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all.

Robert sat at the table and fidgeted. He had not seen Gerard all day yesterday and now here morning meal was almost over and no one had joined him. Robert was on his last cup of coffee when he heard footsteps in the hallway. He looked up as a very tired looking Frank entered the dining room. He flopped into his chair and groaned clutching his head.

”Eventful night?”

”You have no idea Robert, no idea.”

"So is Gerard joining us today?”

”No, he is sleeping still.”

”Can I ask where you went yesterday?”

Frank looked up and even though he was clearly in pain he slapped on one of his trademark smirks.

”Actually we were on Swerthing street.”

Robert knew that neighborhood. It was in a decent district.

”Specifically 22 Swerthing Street.”

Robert eyes shot up. He looked at Frank and swallowed.

”I had a bit of business to conduct earlier and Gerard helped me discover a mistake that had been going on for years apparently. I wanted to thank him properly so we stopped off for a drink there. He met a few of our mutual friends.”

”Well, that was nice of you Frank. I am glad to hear that Gerard was of some help to you.”

”Oh indeed. Matt and Mike joined us too. It was a nice reunion.”

Robert recalled the men that were there when all the trouble started for Gerard. He was actually grateful for their help back then.

”Oh good. I have been meaning to ask you to invite them round again so I can properly thank them for helping find Gerard that day.”

”Oh don’t worry Robert, they have been more than compensated for their actions by Gerard himself no less.”

”Yes, *cough* well Gerard does not like being in debt to others.”

”Your friend Christa tried to join the party as well, but Gerard did not want her there. Christa did not take it very well. I am afraid she had a few words with him.”

Robert was now worried. What could Christa have said to Gerard about him?

”Oh? What did she have to say?"

”She had much to say about the past and marriage proposals and how Gerard was just a distraction for now.”

” *gulp* And how did Gerard take this information?”

”Not very well I have to say. My friends and I did not take it well either on behalf of Gerard. Needless to say, she is no longer in my employment.”

Robert had nothing much left to say. He finished his coffee, bowed to Frank and headed into the Study for today’s work.

* * *

The sun was starting to set and Gerard had not left Frank’s bedroom. He stayed chained to the bed and stared at the wall. He just could not handle seeing Robert right now. Christa’s words continued to echo in his mind.

_**”You’re just a replacement for me. I could have said yes and then I would have what you have and more."**_

Gerard felt more tears leak from his eyes. The most painful thing that Christa mentioned was how Gerard could never have children. He knew it was not possible because of his gender, but to hear it out loud was the worst.

_**”I can give him an heir. A son he would be proud of. That alone makes me more valuable than you ever could be. That is more important than any love you could give him.“**_

A sob escaped Gerard’s voice and he cried for what he could never have.

* * *

It was nearing the hour of nine as Frank headed down the Eastern Hallway. He stopped at Jamia’s door first. Maybe he should get her to escort Gerard back to his room. He touched the door handle, but changed his mind and let go. He continued on to his bedroom. Walking in he noticed that Gerard had not moved from the same spot. All the food that Jamia had brought him throughout the day sat untouched. Not even the wine was drunk. Frank walked over to Gerard and saw his tear stained face. He disconnected the manacle and lifted Gerard up. Gerard did not even stir, he was exhausted emotionally and Frank knew it. He carried Gerard out of the bedroom and down the Eastern Hallway to the common area. He headed for the stairs and was about to mount them when Robert came out of the Study. He looked up and saw Frank with Gerard.

”Third day is over huh?”

”Yeah, I figured Gerard could use a rest today after everything yesterday he went through.”

”Yeah, I kind of figured. So, I can take him?”

”Oh yeah sure, I was going to put him in his room, but you can if you want.”

”Thanks.”

Frank carefully transferred Gerard from his arms to Robert’s. Neither man made a comment that Gerard was completely naked, they were just use to it by now.

”Good night Frank.”

”Good night Robert.”

Frank watched as Robert climbed the stairs with Gerard. At the first landing he stopped and looked down at Gerard. Frank wondered what the man was thinking. After that he continued up to the second landing. Frank watched with surprise that instead of turning into Gerard’s room, he carried Gerard into his own room before he heard the door close.

”Huh, interesting.”

Frank headed back to his room. He grabbed the bottle of wine and a glass. He opened Jamia’s door. Jamia sat up and looked at him.

”Come have a drink with me.”

Jamia got off the bed and followed Frank. Frank walked down to the playroom and opened the door. He walked in and lit the lamp. He dropped into one of the plush chairs. Jamia took her place at his feet.

”You can sit across from me if you want.”

Jamia looked at him for a moment trying to decide if he was testing her. After a moment she rose and gingerly sat down in the chair. He handed her the glass and opened the bottle. He poured some in the glass and took a pull himself off of the bottle. Jamia carefully sipped the wine and settled back into the chair. Frank watched Jamia drink and he took another pull from the bottle. He wished Gerard was here. He kept drinking in the hopes of passing out. Maybe if God was on his side he would, but God has never been on his side, especially not now.

* * *

Robert laid Gerard down on his bed. Never before had Gerard looked this vulnerable to Robert. He was without a stitch of clothing and all the marks that Frank had inflicted on him during the month were visible. Robert reached down and traced the flame over Gerard’s heart. Gerard pushed into it subconsciously. A name escaped his lips, but this time Robert was not fooled. He knew who’s name it was and that was his mission, to change it. He knew what he had to do to get Gerard back. He knew it was going to be one of the hardest things that he had ever done and it would take a sacrifice he had never thought of before. He would do anything to win Gerard’s heart back though.

Robert took all his clothes off and climbed on the bed after turning down all the lamps except for the one on the bedside. He hovered over Gerard and crawled forward more. He started at his neck and placed feather light kisses. Gerard sighed in his sleep. Being a good sign, Robert continued his way down to Gerard’s chest. He stopped at his right nipple and gently took it into his mouth. He rolled it around with just his lips omitting any teeth. This was not about pain like Frank, but pure pleasure. Gerard moaned and his hand came to rest on the back of Robert’s neck. Robert repeated his actions on the left nipple and this caused Gerard to buck his hips up a little. Robert smirked while working his way down Gerard’s chest trailing his tongue as he went. He stopped at his stomach and traced the birds with it. Gerard’s hand moved to his hair. Once this was done Robert looked up to see if Gerard was awake at all. His eyes were still closed in a way that said he was not. Robert worked his way to Gerard’s inner thighs. He licked a strip down each one and then ran his finger through the saliva. This was apparently a sensitive area for Gerard because his reaction was a sound full of lust. Robert liked making Gerard feel like this. He realized how much time he wasted being proper with Gerard when he could have been making him cry out in ecstasy. Robert looked at Gerard one more time. He then looked down at Gerard’s cock. It was hard and glistening with pre-cum. Robert said a silent prayer and then with no warning plunged down onto it with his mouth.

The weight felt strange on his tongue, but the taste was Gerard. It tasted like his skin and sweat and faintly like the oils he liked to use. He was careful not to gag himself, but took his time getting a feel for what Gerard liked, or rather what his body liked. He briefly wondered if Gerard liked to do this. It was a lot of work, but the aural results were music to the soul. Gerard began to buck his hips up again and Robert had to hold them down as he moved from base to head in long liquefied strokes. This made Gerard groan the most. Robert sped up his movements and Gerard reacted well to this too. Robert could feel Gerard’s muscles tightening up in his hips and he knew he must be close. He increased his suction and hollowed out his cheeks to create more pressure. In no time Gerard started to pant heavily and then he cried out as he came in Robert’s mouth. It was warm and thick, but not too unpleasant. Robert swallowed as much as he could. It seemed Gerard came for a long time as he rode out the orgasm in Robert’s mouth. When he was finally spent and lay slack on the bed, and Robert pulled off. He crawled up next to Gerard and pulled him onto his chest. Gerard snuggled in and sighed. He lay there still tasting his love on his tongue and started to drift off when he heard a voice.

”Why did you chose me?”

Robert looked down and saw Gerard’s eyes were open and filled with tears.

”I chose you because I knew that you were my soul mate. I never felt like this with anyone before.”

”Not even Christa?”

”*sigh* Christa was a passing fancy for a guy who was lonely and desperate. I got sick of all these women and men throwing themselves at me for money. Christa was different. I threw money at her, but I was in control. She made me feel good and important. I was too young at the time to realize that it was her job to say those things. To stir those kinds of emotions up. Deep in my heart I knew it would never work out because I would never know if I could truly trust her.”

”She mentioned about giving you an heir.”

”Gee, as much as I would like children, I can live my life without them. I would be just as happy doting on your brother’s children as I would on my own.”

Gerard looked at him. He moved up off of his chest and sat up. Robert sat up straight against the headboard and Gerard crawled up into his lap. He placed both arms around Robert’s neck and ran a hand though his hair.

”You know, you really hurt me Bert.”

”Yeah I know. I was a fool to do so. Let me spend the rest of our lives making it up to you.”

Gerard broke into a smile at this declaration of Robert’s. He leaned in and kissed Robert softly. Robert circled his arms around Gerard’s waist and pulled him closer. He knew that Gerard could feel how hard he was as he bucked his hips up into him. Gerard smirked in the kiss.

”Are you trying to tell me something Bert? Is there something you want me to do?”

”Yeah Gee, I want you to suck me and then I want you to ride me.”

”Mmmm I like that idea.”

Gerard slid down Robert’s chest like an exotic animal. He ran his tongue down to his cock and licked a stripe up it. He played with the head sucking it into his mouth just using his lips. He nibbled and licked the slit and Robert brought his head back into the wall.

”Careful baby, you don’t want to knock yourself out…that’s my job.”

Gerard went back to searching for ways to make Robert fall apart. He swore that Gerard was better than Christa ever could have been. He was searching for the things that made Robert feel the best like it was his life’s mission! The thought that Frank had this all to himself for three weeks made him angry. He truly was a fool. Robert tried to say something encouraging to Gerard, but instead filth spilled from his mouth. In a panic he slapped his hand over his mouth at try and stop the words.

”Uh fuck Gee I..sorry I didn’t mean to talk to you like that. It is disrespectful.”

Gerard pulled off to speak. His mouth red and swollen from his work.

”No please, I like it…I like when someone talks dirty to me.”

”Really? Um okay, I…”

”No, just let it come naturally, say whatever comes to mind.”

Gerard went down again and this time he went to the base. Robert bucked his hips up and was about to apologize for choking him, but Gerard was not bothered at all. On the contrary it got him more excited and he relaxed his throat till Robert was touching the back of it.

”Oh my God Gee, could you always do this? I mean fuck, I never knew. Did Frank teach you this because I seriously have to thank him!”

Gerard giggled at this around Robert’s cock and it sent the sound waves up the shaft. This made it harder for him to control his hip movements.

”Unh Gee, you need to, uh, stop or I’m gonna...”

Gerard pulled off with one last suck and crawled onto Robert’s lap. Robert reached for the oil and went to pour it on his fingers when Gerard stopped him. He took the oil from him and poured it on his own fingers. He handed the bottle back to Robert and Robert watched wide eyed as Gerard reached around and pushed his own fingers into himself.

”Ah ah ah ah ah”

Gerard looked so good finger fucking himself that Robert almost didn’t want him to stop. He stroked himself, something he had never done in front of Gerard before, enjoying the sight. Gerard pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around Robert’s cock. He pumped it a few times leaving the excess oil behind. Then he placed both his hands on Robert’s shoulders and raised himself above his cock. Robert used his hand and centered it for him and Gerard slowly guided himself on to it.

”Ah fuck Bert! Feel so good sliding into me.”

Robert grabbed Gerard’s hips and pushed up as Gerard eased down. Robert felt the weight of Gerard pushing on his shoulders as he bottomed out. The both groaned at the same time, feeling filled and fulfilled. When Gerard was ready he felt his hips pick up and begin a gyrating motion. Robert pulled him in by his neck to crash land his lips on his own. The kissed hot and heavy as Gerard began to pick up the pace and move faster.

”Oh God, oh fuck me Bert, please.”

Robert gripped his hips and rammed into Gerard hard. Gerard screamed.

”Oh yes right there, please do that again, harder, faster.”

Robert aimed for the same spot and Gerard cried out louder this time. He found he could not get the leverage that he wanted from this angle though. He gripped Gerard’s hips tightly and flipped him on his back without pulling away. He grabbed Gerard by the thighs and hoisted them up to his chest. He placed both hands back on his hips and began slamming into him with brute force. Gerard was shaking from the sheer force of the thrusts. He was drooling and begging for more with half words and sentences.

”Uh, mor, fuc, ah, feel, ah god, I’m gonna cum!”

Robert was shocked that Gerard was suddenly cumming without being touched. He chalked it up to the spot that he was repeatedly hitting inside of him. He was also surprised that Gerard came again.

”Fuck Bert, touch me, make me cum again!”

”You sure Gee?”

”Fuck yes, just please do it!”

Robert grabbed onto the rapidly softening cock in front of him and saw Gerard wince at the touch. He went to pull his hand back, but Gerard’s shot out and covered his. Together they pumped Gerard as he writhed and moaned under Robert. Robert went back to trying to achieve his own orgasm at the same time, which was not far off. As he got closer he increased the pace on Gerard and spoke encouragingly.

”Come on Gee, that’s it baby, doing so good. Want to feel you cum again around my cock. Want to feel you squeeze mine out of me. Ah, that's it, that's it, I , Oh, I uh I gonna. FUCK!”

Robert pulled out of Gerard and shot his cum all over Gerard’s chest. This pushed Gerard over the edge and he came as well. There was not much in the way of semen, but his body shook violently like he was possessed. Robert fell back into the headboard panting.

”Fucking hell Gee, that was amazing!”

”Mmmm it sure was Bert.”

Robert watched as Gerard ran two fingers into their mixed cum and brought them to his mouth. Robert decided to be brave and lean over Gerard. He lapped up some of the mixed cum and then moved up to kiss Gerard with the cum still in his mouth. He pushed it into Gerard’s mouth and felt Gerard seek it out with his tongue and lap it up.

”Mmmm Bert, do that again.”

Robert repeated the process several times feeding Gerard the cum until he had licked Gerard clean. He then pulled Gerard up to the proper side of the bed and Gerard snuggled once more into his chest. He ran his fingers through Robert’s chest hair and sighed.

”That was perfect Bert, I don’t think we could top it.”

”Oh don’t worry Gee, we have a whole three days to try.”

Gerard looked up at Robert who was smirking. He smiled brightly and his smile was still shining as Robert extinguished the lamp.

* * *

Frank was sitting drinking coffee while he waited for Jamia to bring his morning meal. He heard the kitchen door open, but it was not Jamia. It was Mr. Wentz with three other servants. They were each carrying a tray with food and drinks. The three servants passed by Frank and headed up the stairs. Frank saw strawberries and clotted crème, Gerard’s favorite morning meal, juice, toast, eggs and steak, what Robert ate, and other fresh fruit. Mr. Wentz was the last to pass and Frank stopped him. His tray held coffee and tea.

”Mr. Wentz, is something wrong?”

”No Master Iero, Master McCracken requested that morning meal be brought up to his room.”

”Did Gerard ask for his too in his room?”

”Master Way will be dining with Master McCracken in his room this morning.”

”Ah well, thank you Mr. Wentz, you may carry on.”

”Thank you Master Iero. Miss Nestor will be out with your meal momentarily.”

Frank watched as Mr. Wentz made his way up the stairs. He sat there and allowed what he learned sink in. Jamia emerged and brought the trolley over with his food. She began to serve him and Frank grew more angry at the situation. With no warning he cried out and threw the coffee cup at the wall. He stood up and flipped the table. He kicked the trolley over and grabbed Jamia by the hair. She screamed as he dragged her out of the dining room and down the Eastern Hall to the playroom. He opened the door and threw her in. He slammed the door closed.

”That fucking cocksucker!”

He grabbed Jamia again and pulled her to the chains. He quickly shackled her in and turned the wheel so that she was practically off the ground.

”Please Master! What did I do?”

Frank grabbed for the heavy multi whip that Michael had made for him. He brought it down hard on Jamia’s back causing the fabric to split on her dress.

”You wanna know what you did bitch?! You talk too fucking much that’s what!”

He struck her again ripping more of the fabric. It wasn’t enough for him though. He reached out and ripped the dress in half so that it hung on her shoulders. He brought the whip down again and this time it made a satisfying sound as he landed on skin. He did it more and he could see the skin getting redder. On the fifth stroke he broke the skin and the blood began to show. He smiled at this and did it again. Jamia was reduced to sobs now. She knew nothing would help. Frank wanted to hear her though. He grabbed the riding crop and struck the back of her thigh with it. This made her cry out once more so he did it again. He alternated between the whip and crop until Jamia was shaking from the pain and horse from screaming. Frank was sweating now and his shirt showed his paintings through the moisture. His arms were hurting, but he kept going. He let his anger spill from his mouth like venom.

”All my fucking hard work and that fuck is going to reap the benefits! Ungrateful piece of shit! Wait till I get him alone, he is going to wish he never met him! I will cut off both their cocks and sell them as toys to my whores!”

He knew he was talking crazy, but he didn’t care. He dropped the whips and walked around to the front of the poor girl. Her head hung and the blood dripped from her raw back. He wished he had some salt to sprinkle over the area. That would serve him right, wait no her right?

”Uh M-M-Master please, n-n-n-no more, I’ll do a-a-a-anything”

Frank went to the wall and dropped the chains and Jamia to her knees. He walked back in front of her and pulled his cock out.

”Suck it bitch, show me you deserve for me to stop.”

Jamia obeyed and took it into her mouth. She did all the things that Frank showed her, but it was not good enough for him. He wanted Gerard. He wanted him on his knees tied up, mouth open only for Frank. He started to get angry again and he smacked Jamia in the mouth hard and off his cock. She fell to the ground and he pulled out his knife. He grabbed her by the hair and held it to her throat and screamed in her face.

”YOU’RE NOT HIM, YOU’LL NEVER BE HIM!”

He pushed the knife into her throat slowly and the blood started to trickle out. He was putting more pressure on it when a voice rang out and echoed around the room.

”FRANK!”

Frank looked up at who spoke. He saw who it was and his eyes went wide. He looked at Jamia trembling in his grasp. He dropped the knife and let go of her. She fell to the floor shaking and gagging. Frank fell to his knees and buried his face in his hands. His body shook with sobs as he uttered three words to the man who was now standing beside him.

”I’ve lost him.”


	42. Mister McCracken Takes A Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert decides to stay in...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert's turn to shine in this chapter. Now the reason I tagged him as Sweet!Bert will come through. Honestly I always had this chapter in mind, even though I gave most of the glory to Frank. I knew Bert would have his day in court with Gerard as the judge. After reading this chapter, you guys decide if Robert is on the right track or not to win Gerard back. ^-^
> 
> Oh for those who don't know. sploshing is the word used to describe playing with food in a sexual manner. The term comes from the UK. ^-^
> 
> At the posting of this chapter, *****Darling's***** hit count was at 2019! Appropriate considering it was about Killjoys. ^0^

The sun is what woke Gerard up. The light tickled his cheek as it danced across the room. That was when Gerard remembered he was not in his room. He never got sunlight in the morning from the room's window placement. The next thing he noticed was that he was not alone. He was wrapped up in the arms of Robert who was snoring quietly. His chest was rising and falling in a sweet rhythm that Gerard could follow like a metronome. The third thing was that they were both naked. Robert never slept naked or at least never with Gerard. He attempted to move from the bed in order to get dressed, but was quickly thwarted by Robert’s grasp on him.

”Going somewhere my love?”

”I was going to find my clothing and get dressed.”

”Why? Do you have somewhere to be?”

”No, but don’t you have to get ready for work?”

”I am ready for work.”

”But you are wearing nothing Robert.”

”Exactly.”

”What kind of work can you do wearing nothing?”

Robert smiled at Gerard and lifted his eyebrows slightly. Gerard looked at him and then realization came over him. Robert took that as an invitation to push Gerard onto his back and climb on top of him. He pushed his face into Gerard’s neck and nipped lightly at the space between the collar and shoulder. Gerard arched his back and pushed into the feeling. He felt Robert loosen one of his arms and trail his hand down Gerard’s thigh, scrapping his blunt nails slightly. He eased his hand to the center of them and took Gerard's cock in his hand. Gerard gasped at this and he felt Robert smile into his skin. Slowly he worked his hand up and down, not making a complete fist, but just a slight pressure as his fingers dragged over the head collecting the pre-cum and swirling it before returning to the base again.

”Ah, Bert, please.”

”What Gee? What do you want?”

”Please, more, ah ah”

Robert smirked again and increased the speed of his hand, still not closing around the shaft. Gerard keened at the rapid movement and pushed into Robert’s hand. Gerard knew he was getting close quickly and did not want it to end.

”Bert, stop please, too close, grab base tightly now!”

Robert obeyed and quickly squeezed at the base of Gerard’s cock. He felt it harden under his fingers and Gerard was breathing heavily. Slowly he felt Gerard relax and his body fell back down to the bed.

”What was that Gee?”

”*pant* It stops me from cumming too quickly. It puts it off sort of.”

”Oh, do you like that?”

”*gasp* Yes, it makes the release so much more intense.”

Robert looked at Gerard for the go ahead and Gerard nodded. He began to move his hand once more. He took a different approach this time and started to tighten at the bottom and release it at the top while twisting his hand.

”Oh fuck Bert, that feels so good!”

”Getting close again Gee?”

”Yeah, please I want…”

”Ah ah ah, not till I tell you.”

Robert grabbed the base again, but this time when he squeezed he continued to move up the shaft and swirl the head with his palm. It was overload for Gerard, but at the same time he was enjoying it immensely. Robert continued this pattern for a few more minutes and Gerard was vibrating from the tension. He cracked his eyes open real quick and saw that Robert was looking up in the direction of the room clock. Suddenly he increased his speed as if he were racing it.

”Now Gee, cum for me.”

That was all Gerard needed to hear. He cried out as the chimes rang the hour. It seemed he came forever and his body was shuddering in ecstasy. When he finally came down, he looked up and Robert was smiling at him. There was a knock at the door and Gerard looked at it and then back at Robert.

”Ah right on time. You may come in Mr. Wentz.”

The door opened and three servants along with Pete came into the room carrying trays. They crossed to the table by the window and began to put the items down. Pete went to Robert’s closet and came out with a robe for him. He also noticed that he had one for Gerard, already in place. Robert got up and put his robe on. He then held out for Gerard to place his arms inside his own. Gerard did so and then tied the sash. Robert pulled him into a kiss and squeezed him tightly.

”I hope you did not have any plans to leave this room today.”

Gerard looked at Robert and giggled. He walked over to the table and saw his favorite breakfast of strawberries and clotted crème. Gerard dipped his finger in the clotted crème and placed it in his mouth savoring the taste. No one could cook like Jimmy could. He sat down and crossed his legs provocatively letting the robe slide down to his thigh. He picked up one of the strawberries and dipped it in the crème. He slipped it between his lips and nibbled lightly at the end. The whole time Robert was watching him with, what Gerard could swear was, new appreciation. The servants left and Pete finished pouring the coffee into the cups. He added the additional ingredients to them and then bowed himself and closed the door behind him. Robert walked over to the table and dipped his finger in the crème. He lifted his finger up to Gerard’s mouth and Gerard wrapped his lips around it and sucked the digit into his mouth. Once it was clean Robert pulled his finger out. Gerard could not help, but notice that Robert was still hard standing in front of him. Gerard smirked and opened his robe. His cock was straight and standing at attention. Gerard reached out and scooped up more crème. He smeared it on the head of Robert’s cock. Robert jumped at the cool feeling and Gerard laughed. He then picked up a strawberry and squeezed it till it smashed in his hand. He dripped the juice over Robert’s shaft. He then popped the rest of the fruit into his mouth and quickly chewed and swallowed it. Gerard looked up at Robert one last time, before he lapped his tongue at the head. He tasted Robert’s pre-cum mixed with the crème and swore it tasted better than either alone. He left the head and tilted the shaft a little and licked along the vein on the bottom. Robert groaned from the sensation. He swirled around to the top and licked his way back to the head. Then he took the whole thing into his mouth and began to suck with a vise like grip. Robert nearly lost his footing as Gerard pulled him in closer. He wrapped his arms around Robert’s thighs and kneaded his ass with his fingers. He took Robert all the way to the base and relaxed his throat. Robert began to fuck his mouth and Gerard was loving it. The feeling of being in control, but also being controlled was sending his senses reeling.

”Fuck Gee, you look so good right now. I just, I want you to...”

Robert stuttered his sentence as Gerard pulled all the way off and finished it.

”never stop?”

”Yeah, fuck yeah.”

Gerard smiled and went back to his work. He twisted his hand as he wrapped it around the shaft and started to pump along with his mouth. Robert actually lifted up on his toes and Gerard realized this is what gets Robert going the most. He increased his speed and before he knew it Robert was crying out and cumming down his throat. He swallowed everything and continued to suck until Robert had to push himself away. He fell backwards into the chair, boneless, and with a smile on his face. Gerard licked his lips and smiled.

”Shall we eat now?”

Robert looked at Gerard and then pulled himself to the table. He forwent the silverware and grabbed at his steak and tore into it like a wild man. Gerard laughed and picked up his coffee cup. He smiled as he took a sip of the energy giving drink. He had a feeling he was going to need it today.

*

*

*

The night was falling as he watched Gerard sleep. They were like teenagers today with their sexual exploits. Using energy that Robert had not had since he was eighteen, and yet somehow he pulled it out from its long dormant reserve to make Gerard happy. Gerard was mewing contently as he turned over and faced Robert. He looked at the pale visage of his sweetheart and sighed. He knew that Gerard did not need the harsh treatment that Frank had given him, but he wanted to be controlled and that was something that Robert could handle. Earlier in the day, he had Gerard strapped to the post of the bed as he teased and tormented him with this tongue and hands. No marks were left, but Gerard said that he was just as blissed out as when he was tied up by Frank and just left. That made Robert beam. He wondered what Frank had been doing all day. Not enough to go and investigate though. At that moment a knock was on the door and Peter entered with several servants with supper. Robert had even asked for some of the things that Frank had prepared for Gerard in the past be made for him now. He noticed that Gerard was enjoying vegetables much more recently and he guessed that was not a completely bad thing. After the food was served the servants and Peter left, Robert went to rouse Gerard.

”Gee, Gee, supper is here.”

Gerard stretched and the sheets feel off of his body with the motion. Robert could not help but admire his body. Even with all the scars that Frank had caused, Gerard was still just as beautiful. Perhaps he was even more now because of what he had endured and managed to survive. Gerard opened his eyes and smiled up at Robert.

”Mmm, how long was I asleep for Bert?”

”Not long my love. Come eat with me and then I have a surprise for dessert."

Gerard got out of bed, not even bothering with the robe this time. Robert was constantly amazed at how comfortable Gerard had gotten with his body. He placed a cloth on the chair so that he would not stick to it and he sat down. He opened up the dome and cried out in delight.

”Oh Bert, thank you. I have grown very fond of this.”

Robert watched as Gerard picked up the silverware and delicately cut into the roasted acorn squash. He nibbled at the flesh and scrapped his teeth across the skin, taking in all he could and chewing with a satisfied look. Robert sat down to his own meal and admired how well executed his cut of beef was cooked. He sliced away a piece and dipped it into the gravy. It slid down his throat like melted butter. The two ate in silence making eyes at each other. Once the meal was over Robert got up and moved over to the bed. He pulled all the blankets off so that only the bottom sheet remained. This included removal of the pillows. Gerard watched with curious eyes. Once he finished clearing off the bed he walked back over to Gerard and stood in front of him.

”Are you finished Gee?”

”Yes Bert, but why?”

Robert scooped Gerard up into his arms quickly listening to Gerard squeal in protest. He carried him to the bed and dropped him in the middle of it lightly. Gerard was giggling.

”Bert, what are you doing?”

”I told you Gee, it was time for dessert!”

”So what’s for dessert?”

Robert smirked and walked back over to the table where one of the trays was hidden. He brought out the small dome covered tray and carried it to the bed side table. He uncovered it and watched Gerard’s eyes widen at the contents. He looked back at Robert and covered his mouth. Robert picked up the small silver bowl that was laden high with whipping crème and took a spoonful of it. He held it to Gerard’s lips, but when Gerard opened his mouth he pulled it back and dropped it on his chest.

”Ahhhh, Bert, that’s cold! Look what you did!”

”Oops, sorry Gee, here let me get that for you.”

Robert leaned in and licked a stripe of it off of Gerard’s chest. Gerard cried out again at the sensation, but it quickly turned into a moan as Robert circled one of his nipples. He sucked and bit lightly on them while moving the crème around with his other hand. Once he did he came up and kissed Gerard. He could taste the sweetness of Gerard mixed with the sweetness of the crème and he knew he wanted more. While still in the kiss he reached out and grabbed a handful of the crème and ran it down Gerard’s chest again to his groin. He circled around his cock with the mess and stroked it slowly.

”Oh God Bert, that feels so…”

Robert did not wait for him to answer as he reached for the other item on the tray, the melted chocolate. It was still warm as he requested. He dipped his fingers into it and painted it across Gerard’s lips. Gerard sucked his fingers into his mouth and lapped at the bitter sweet fluid. Robert pulled his fingers out and smeared them down Gerard’s cheek. He then licked it off as Gerard pushed into his ministrations with the other hand. Bert grabbed more chocolate and smeared that onto his chest. Gerard pushed up and licked and sucked at it making Robert moan instead. Now Gerard had his hand in the crème and was rubbing it into Robert’s skin. He pushed his chest against Robert’s and they slid together. Robert let go of Gerard’s cock and wrapped his arms around Gerard pulling his closer. Their cocks slid together as they kissed and used the confections as lubrication. Gerard reached out and grabbed more chocolate and ran his warmed hand over Robert’s hardened cock.

”Please Bert, fuck me.”

Robert was not in the mood to have Gerard beg this time. He pulled away from Gerard’s chest and fumbling for a minute lined up with his chocolate dipped shaft. He pressed in and Gerard grabbed onto his shoulders and pulled him forward in one movement.

”Fucking hell Gee, you feel amazing!”

”Mmmm you too Bert, now please move!”

Robert complied and began a furious pace with no mercy. Gerard pushed himself up onto Robert’s lap so that he could be face to face with him. He wrapped his legs around Bert and kissed him messily with tongue and teeth. The mess on their chests made it easy for Gerard to slide his cock against Robert’s stomach. They moved in sync, writhing together and tasting each other. Before they knew it, they were cumming together and screaming each other’s name. They collapsed as one and passed out in each other’s arms. Their breath mingling and dripping with I love you’s.


	43. All That I Got

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip down memory lane remind Frank of what he does not have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, 43 huh? seven more to go. Seems like forever to get there and then again not. So my lovely Betafishy _***Trixgrl***_ is at SDCC this week and having a blast. The only sadness was that the Killjoy's comic pulled out at the last minute. I feel bad for her, but the pics she posted so far tells me that she is having a great time still! ^-^
> 
> Okay, on to the chapter. Um...yeah, Frank is kind of fucked up. Enough said. :(
> 
> Next chapter of **Darling** is going to have a teaser of my next adventure in ficland. I am going to take on Fruit's Baskets with a hentai twist of course. ^0^
> 
> Title of chapter taken from The Used, "All That I Got". Like **Darling** this song works well when Frank starts to trip down memory lane after parting with Mikey. Try listening to it while reading from there. It is really heart wrenching. :( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tgB_JwcuPg0

He sat there in the bath and just stared straight ahead. Jamia worked around him using the soap and oil to care for his skin, which was now sallow in color. She looked over at Michael, who was sitting on a chair near the table. A day's worth of meals were sitting next to him. The Master had eaten nothing. Jamia winced as she moved to wash his hair. Her arms were still hurting from the vicious beating he inflicted on her yesterday. If it was not for Michael showing up at that moment he might have really killed her. She shuddered at the thought. She looked down at him and sighed. Gerard had done this and did not even know. She had to find a way to tell him. He was their Master and deserved to be served properly. 

”Master Way, is he going to be alright?”

”I am more concerned with you than Frank right now. What he did to you, no whore should be treated like that. And he…”

”MASTER WAY!”

Michael jumped when Jamia raised her voice. This caused both him and Frank to look at her. She cleared her throat and went on, standing to make her point.

”I know what Master Iero done does not seem right, but I am his property and it is his right to treat me as such. He was grieving his loss of Master Way and I was honored to help him with the process.”

”Jamia…”

Jamia looked down and saw Frank looking up at her. She went to her knees immediately. She knew that he should never have to look up to see her. She managed to get herself lower than his line of sight so that he was looking down at her.

”Please, Sir, use me anyway you need to in order to get yourself back to where you need to be. I am but a humble pet for your amusement.”

Frank reached out for her and touched one of the lashes he caused.

”I am sor..”

”No, Master. No apologies. I would take the same punishment again if it would make you come round to yourself again.”

Frank looked at Jamia and he rose from the bath. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her into a kiss. She melted in his grasp. He threw her towards the bed and she crawled onto it. She saw Frank look at Michael and something exchanged between them. Frank stood in front of the bed and dropped the towel. He crooked his finger to her and she crawled over to him. She presented herself and he smirked as he ripped her shirt open to reveal her breasts. He grabbed her hair again and pushed her back down face first in the bed. He lined her up with his cock and she eagerly took him into her mouth. She sucked as best she could from the awkward angle, but she made no attempt to do any fancy tricks. In this way, he could not try and compare her with Gerard. While she was doing this she felt her skirt being lifted and the bed shifted behind her. With no warning she knew that it was Michael that had plunged his cock into her. She sucked harder on Frank and he fisted into her hair tighter as a way of telling her she was doing well. The two men went on using her as they pleased and Jamia was proud to be in her position. Suddenly she felt two fingers push into her other opening. She tried to pull off of Frank, but he held her tight and forced her to take the entire length to the back of her throat. She gagged between the feeling of his cock blocking her ability to breath and Michael exploring her in a way she had not encountered before. Jamia was not stupid and knew what was coming next. When Michael pulled his fingers out, she knew this was it. She felt Michael nudged his cock to her opening and slowly push in. The pain was almost unbearable. She could not imagine Gerard going through this each time Frank or Robert entered him. She strained to stay still as he pushed further inside of her.

”Fuck, that’s tight, Frankie.”

”Not as tight as Gee, I imagine, right Mikey?”

”No, fuck, he was tighter than this.”

”Still, not a bad substitute.”

”Yeah, I could get used to this. It is nice to have a choice, though.”

”Oh I have a choice with Gee. I can fuck him and let him cum or not.”

The two men laughed at this while Jamia writhed under them trying to get her bearings. They pushed in and out in sync with each other, and she was not surprised that they both came at the same time. Frank pushed her away when he came and striped her face with it. Michael started to cum in her, but was pushed out by the force of her unintentional orgasm and ended up partly cuming on her ass. Both men shook off and wiped their cocks on her. Frank grabbed her by the hair and pushed her face down in the bed. Jamia jumped when she felt Michael's hand flat against her ass. She knew she was being punished for cumming without permission. Automatically she started counting till the pain was constant and her voice started to stutter. After they reached the desired number she was wretched back up again by her hair and pulled into a kiss again.

”Very good, my pet, you not only pleased both Masters. But you took your punishment properly for cumming without permission. Thank you for believing in me as well. Now go with your other Master. I have some mind fucking to do with my other pet.”

Frank got dressed and walked out of the room with the restored confidence that he had lost. Jamia watched him and smiled. She then felt herself being tugged back into Michael’s arms. He petted her head lightly and Jamia sighed.

”You did so good whore. So good. You made both your Masters proud.”

Jamia thought to herself, ‘Two down, one to go.’

* * *

As soon as the door closed Frank slumped against the wall. He was happy that he had assimilated Jaima that much that she came to his rescue when Michael said something about him losing control. He knew he was losing control, but he could no let anyone see it, well not any more than they did. He looked down the hall and saw a glimpse of red. He move quietly to hide around the corner, ‘what the fuck man?!’ Frank hiding? When the hell did he become such a fucking pansy, no offense to his beloved guitar, of course. He peered around the corner and the sight made him hitch his breath. There was Gerard in nothing! Fucking nothing! He was laughing and arms that were not Frank's were circling around his waist. He saw Robert bury his face in Gerard’s neck. Gerard wrapped his arms around Robert’s neck and lifted his fucking leg up. Robert pushed him up against the wall that separated the dining room from the main area. Gerard's leg had been wrapped around his hips. Robert grabbed onto it and lifted it higher. Frank could not suppress the perfect sound of Gerard moaning as he was sure that Robert had entered him. There was no mistake of this now as the table next to them began to shake as Robert thrusted into Gerard. There was lust in Gerard’s eyes, they were more than half lidded, and it made Frank quake with rage. Those noises were reserved for his ears, the look of ecstasy reserved for his eyes, the soft skin being pressed into by Robert was for only Frank to feel! He felt murderous! He knew he could easily grab a gun and put an end to this all. He could just take Gerard and end this all. He could have done this from the beginning, but now, now it was almost a need for Gerard to want him. To choose him over his brother. It was the ultimate win and Frank hated losing to _anyone_. He watched as Robert’s hips began to stutter and Frank knew that he was cumming in Gerard. Robert lay his head against Gerard’s chest and then surprised Frank as he sunk down onto his knees and took Gerard into his mouth! Frank had done that to Gerard too, but not because Gerard wanted it. It was just another way to fuck with the man’s mind. Now, Robert was doing this willingly and even Frank had to admit he was impressed. Gerard ran his fingers through both Robert’s and his own hair. The sight of this was too much for Frank to bear and he headed back down the corridor to his bedroom. He was about to enter when he heard telltale moaning and knew that Michael was having his way with Jamia again. Frank sighed and went to the playroom. Since Gerard was not there, he had no reason to lock it so he just pushed the door open and walked in. He looked around the room and all the memories came rushing back. He remembered the fright of Gerard the first time he was thrown in here. This is where Frank witnessed Gerard’s first orgasm.

_Frank watched as Gerard noticed them in the middle of the room. He saw his eyes come into focus as the light bathed the room with more information. He watched Gerard take in Jamia as well as her appearance and then finally notice that Frank had himself exposed. He smirked as Gerard turned away quickly from the sight, a redness creeping up his neck and face. At the distance from the wall to where Frank was, he figured that Gerard assumed that he could not see him well. He was very wrong, though. Frank could take in everything from where the lamp directed the light because his face was what was hidden in shadow. He kept his head turned towards Jamia, but his eyes were completely focused on Gerard. He saw that Gerard had looked back up at him and was now focused intently on the way Frank looked and was positioned in the chair. He kept looking at his now flaccid cock with interest. This made Frank twitch a little and a small grin spread on his face. ‘Gerard is curious huh?’ He wondered if other than his own and Robert's, if he had ever seen another man before. This was enticing to Frank and his cock starting to come alive again. Gerard’s expression had suddenly changed again and a look of lust washed over it. He saw the movement that increased in his chest and that his hand was pushing down on his crotch. Frank wondered what he could be thinking about that had him so turned on. Was it what he and Jamia looked like or was it something else fueling his imagination? Frank watched as Gerard tried to be discreet sliding his hand under the skirt and really touch himself. Frank saw an opportunity and waiting until Gerard really got into himself so much that he was not looking at Frank anymore. When that moment came, Frank extracted himself from the chair and quietly made his way to where Gerard was. As he got closer he could hear small moans coming from the man as he tried to contain them. He saw that Gerard was covered in sheen of sweat and that his hand was working hard under his skirt and the muscles in his arm were flexing with each stroke. Frank stared at the sight before him. He watched as Gerard fell over the edge and came hard with complete abandonment as to where he was. Frank stood there impressed and let a chuckle out. Gerard realized that he was no longer alone and looked up into Frank’s eyes. Frank smirked at him as he pulled his hand from his crotch. It was covered in his cum and red from how tightly Gerard was gripping himself._

Frank sighed at the memory. The whole room was filled with memories like that. He dropped into the plush chair and just stared at the wall.

*

*

*

Day three and hardly any of them had seen Gerard or Robert. It was Saturday and Michael had arrived not to long after breakfast. He found Frank at the table drinking coffee alone. The rest of the table was clear which indicated that no one else had been there. He sat down and Jamia appeared with a cup of tea for him. She stood next to his chair as she served him and he ran his hand up the back of her dress and snapped the garters on her thighs. Jamia shivered, but made no noises. Michael smirked at this. He drank his tea and wondered what was going through Frank’s mind. Maybe getting out of the house would be good for him.

”Hey, Frankie, I have business in town, want to come with me?”

Frank looked up with glazed over eyes. He seems to have trouble concentrating on Michael’s words. Suddenly his focus cleared.

”Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, Mikey. I can stop by the bar and see if Mike and Matt are around.”

They quickly finished their drinks and Frank went off to get dressed. Michael wandered into the library and was surprised to see Gerard. He was humming and painting. He looked so happy and relaxed and for some reason it pissed Michael off. He knows he should not care about the situation, but he had grown closer to Frank in the short time that he knew him than he had in knowing Robert for over a year. He wanted to grab his brother and shake some sense into him. He needed him to see, to understand what he was doing to Frank.

”What are you doing, Gerard?”

Gerard spun around at the intrusion of Michael. He smiled and put his paintbrush and palate down.

”Hey, Mikey, I just woke up earlier than Robert today so I thought I would get some painting done. What about you, what are you doing here?”

”I’m visiting Frank.”

Michael saw Gerard’s body stiffen at the mention of his name.

”Oh, how is he?”

”How is he? You live in the same house with him Gerard, you should know that answer yourself!”

”Um…I have not seen him lately.”

”Too busy, huh?”

”Well it isn’t his time anyway so…”

”So fucking what Gerard! Each time before it never stopped you! What the fuck are you doing? Do you even know?!”

”I’m just following the contest rules, Mikey.”

”Oh sure, just following the rules. Having a great time getting fucked by Robert and not caring that Frank is falling apart!”

”What? He’s what? Why didn’t you tell me!”

”You know what…fuck you Gerard! Like you even give a shit!” 

Michael stomped off and met Frank at the door.

”Wait, Mikey!”

Gerard was quickly walking up the hall to them, but Michael ushered Frank out the door. He got him into the carriage and looked out the window as they took off seeing an out of breath Gerard watching them from the door.

*

*

*

After Michael finished his business he and Frank headed to the bar to find Mike and Matt. It continued to astound Michael how many circles he and Frank moved in. It turned out that one of his foreman worked for Frank at some point. They also had the same bank involved in their ventures, which made Michael happy because he was wary about his last bank. Frank assured him that he was making a smart investment. By the time they were done, Frank was a little like his old self and Gerard was almost forgotten for the moment.

The two walked into the bar and was greeted by Ray and his shiny yellow teeth.

”Master Iero, Master Way, to what business do I owe the two of you together?”

”Why the business of pleasure, Raymond, of course.”

Michael saw Frank jump as two arms encircled his waist, but when he looked at Frank’s face he saw laughter. Frank spun around and gave the man a kiss on the cheek. Michael was taken back. The man had jet black hair and was wearing a sapphire blue suit with no shirt. Many sailors’s marking adorned his chest like Frank’s. Frank turned the man to Michael and he saw how effeminate he was. He reminded him of his brother.

”Mikey, I would like you to meet Madame Havok. Havok this is Master Way.”

”Related?”

”Yeah, brothers.”

”Well then I am happy to make your acquaintance, Master Way. I am quite fond of your brother.”

”It seems a great many people are these days, Madame Havok.”

The three chatted for a time. Apparently Madame Havok had a special guest coming to the house and was there to pick up a bottle of spirits that Ray had gotten a hold of for her. Ray came around the bar grinning holding the little green bottle. Michael looked at the bottle in slight shock.

”Absinthe?”

”Yes, Master Way, we cater as much as we can to the johns that come to us. This is why we are so lucrative.”

Michael looked at Frank who looked quite pleased with Madame Havok’s answer. At that moment the hour chimed for the half and like clockwork Matt and Mike walked through the doors.

”Iero, Way!”

Madame Havok bid his goodbyes and after a quick greeting to Mike and Matt, he left the bar. The four men then headed back to their table and sat down. Ray quickly brought them their drinks. The four men settled in to bullshit before business.

*

*

*

So we recovered most of the money fer ya, Iero.”

”Nice job guys and Max?”

”He took a long walk off a short pier.”

Frank laughed and slapped Mike on the back. Michael noticed that Matt was being quiet this whole time.

”Matt, is something bothering you?”

”Nah, not really just thinkin.”

”So Iero, where’s Gee?”

Michael saw Frank bristle a little. He picked up his tumbler and drained it quickly.

”Ain’t my three days, yet.”

”So he’s with Bertie then huh?”

Frank got pissed this time and hurled the tumbler to the wall. Everyone in the bar looked over and Frank stared them all down. No one moved. They went back to their drinks and business and the scullery came out and cleaned up the mess as Ray brought out a new drink. No one spoke about Gerard again.

*

*

*

By the time they got back it was dark and past supper. Frank asked if Michael was going to come in, but he explained that he promised his wife that we would accompany her to church tomorrow. He devoted twice a month to church with his wife and twice a month to meals with his brother. It was a respectable arrangement and kept her happy. Michael watched as Frank got out of the carriage and made his way to the house. When he was safe inside Michael tapped the roof and the carriage took off for home.

When he arrived he was greeted at the door by his butler. He took his coat and hat and handed them to him.

”Welcome home, Master Way. I trust your brother is well?”

”Thank you, Mr. Stump and thank you for your concern for my family.”

”We do miss him here, Sir. The children wish he would visit more and paint with them again.”

”I will talk to him about it. I am sure he misses them as well, but he has been so busy with his wedding plans as of late.”

”Of course Sir, how presumptuous of me.”

”Not and all Mr. Stump, not at all.”

”Lady Way is waiting in the drawing room for your return.”

”Thank you,. Stump. Will you please serve brandy?”

”Yes, Sir.”

Michael walked away after Patrick bowed to him. He kept his hand clasped behind his back as he walked the hall of his childhood home. The walls were adorned with paintings that his brother did when he was growing up. He marveled how, even then, his brother’s artistic talent was exceptional. He continued until he arrived at the drawing room. He opened the door and walked in. Alicia was asleep by the fire. He stopped to look at her. She looked nothing like Jamia. She was delicate and her skin was aglow from the time she spent in the garden. He walked over to her and saw that she was in the middle of her needle point when she drifted off. He dropped to one knee and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. At that moment Mr. Stump came in with the brandy. He poured two glasses and handed them to Michael. He in turn handed one to Alicia. She smiled as she took the glass and had a small sip. Mr. Stump bowed and left the room again. Michael sat down next to Alicia. He put his arm around her and she snuggled into his side with her head on his shoulder.

”How does your brother fair?”

”Not very well, I am afraid. He is making uninformed decisions again.”

”Gerard always thought with his heart more than his head. You will help him see the error of his way though, won’t you dear?”

”Of course I will, don’t I always?”

The conversation ended there and the two sipped their drinks as the fire crackled in front of them.

* * *

Frank walked down the hall to the kitchen. It was late so he knew it would be empty of servants. He went to the cupboard and took out a tumbler and chipped some ice into it. Then went to the spirit cabinet and pulled out the scotch. He poured himself three fingers and left the bottle on the chopping block, and swirled the liquid to mix it with the ice. He took a sip and let the golden syrup flow down his throat burning and soothing at the same time. While drinking he looked over the room and remembered himself and Gerard in here sharing and drink and so much more.

_”Mmmm yeah, Gee, feel so fucking tight even after being fucked before. Could stay in you and fuck you all day. Maybe I will chain you to the bed and do just that. Leave you there and come in when I want to and just take you. Keep filling you up with cum and then leaving it dripping out of you. You would like that wouldn’t you? To feel dirty and used all day. Maybe I’ll let Jamia clean you up with her tongue. I know you like when she runs it on your skin, you filthy fucking whore!”_

Frank came back from the memory and swallowed about half the glass. He walked over to the door to the garden and looked outside. The sky was clear and the stars were bright. He opened the door and stepped out into the night. He walked around the house looking at the sleeping blooms and recalling taking walks with Gerard. He continued on the path passing his own windows. He stopped and looked at the sleeping roses and the Queen Ann’s lace.

_”It reminds me of you. You survived where others could not, you can be very deadly, and you are quite beautiful.”_

Frank took another sip of his drink. He coughed hard at the sudden temperature change in the beverage.The ice has evened out in the glass and the liquid had become refreshing instead of warm piss. He cursed out that he was not ready for this as he should have been. He hated that it could also be a metaphor for his reaction to Gerard. He was not ready for that either. He moved on with his journey. He passed the vegetable garden and grabbed a stalk of celery. It broke with a crack. He took a bite and crunched on it thoughtfully. He walked to the edge of the pond. The ducks were sleeping in the reeds with their heads tucked under their wings. He edged by, not to disturb them. He knew his destination, but was trying to hold out for as long as he could. Eventually though there was nowhere else to go and he made it to the wild flower garden. He stared at the wall opening where he searched for Gerard with Mike and Matt. He remembered seeing Mike holding Gerard after the brutal rape by that piece of shit gardener.

_”Oh, Frankie, he hurt me so badly. I just kept screaming and saying no and he would not listen. He just kept….”_

_Gerard could not go on and collapsed in Frank’s arms. Frank looked up at Mike and Matt. Both of them burly guys who enjoyed hurting and torturing people for a living, were practically in tears looking to what was left of his Gee. Frank picked up Gerard again and cradled him in his arms. He looked at his two friends._

_”Go find the bastard and bring him to me. He will not live to see tomorrow.”_

Frank looked away from the wall and finally at the spot where he had fucked Gerard and downed the rest of the scotch. He hurled the glass at his and Robert’s childhood tree. It broke with a satisfying sound. Frank smiled at this. He saw a piece of fabric from Gerard’s shirt on the ground. He picked it up and ran it through his fingers.

_”Fuck, Gee, you look so good riding me. Watching your cock bob up and down while you drop down hard on me. If I freed your hands I would guess they would be digging into my thighs or caressing your own body, maybe running through your hair. Don’t you wish you had the use of your arms right now? Well you can keep wishing, because it isn’t happening. I love watching you trapped like this. You never know what I am going to do to you and you have no control of it, but you like that don’t you? We already established this.”_

Frank shuddered at this memory the most. He shuddered from pleasure and rage. How could he let that man get that close. He should have kept him at a fucking distance like he planned. He let him get under his skin. Fuck, maybe he should have killed him that night. Frank was conflicted. He wanted to scream and break shit. He wanted to hurt someone badly. He pulled his knife out and hurled it at the tree. It stuck firm. He pulled it out and did it again. He repeated this hoping it would get some aggression out, but it was not working. The next time he pulled the knife out he stabbed the tree. He kept doing it, imaging so many people in its place. The problem is the one person he wanted to imagine would not appear. Frank screamed out in frustration and fell to his knees. The knife skidded away from him in the drop. He hung his head and just breathed. He looked up at the sky and saw the stars looking down on him. He could not decide if they mocked him or pitied him. He decided he didn’t want to know. The moon had chosen that moment to show itself from behind a single cloud and it bathed Frank in its beam. Frank looked back down at the ground and sighed.

”Master?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffle* I'm not crying. Nope, not at all. *sobs grossly* Frankie...... 
> 
> I hope you are as broken in the feels as I am. And I hope you know, when this is all over (*cries about that, too*) you remember you are reading a story by the Queen of Tease. 
> 
> I mean, hope you enjoyed :) 
> 
> Love,  
> RedRomRomance


	44. I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard has an epiphany.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, this chapter...yeah so not going to like me after it. I am prepared for it though. See the last week of the contest is blown through on the DVD and I set it up so that I could devote at least three chapters to it. This will all come from my imagination so any one that has watched the DVD, I am about to go off script again. Please Don't hate me. :(
> 
> Oh a lighter note my beautiful beta's and I have created a set list to go with the story. Most of the MCR songs are from Black Parade, which I find amusing since it is my favorite album. Had to throw in Destroya though to listen to Gerard and Frank moan. ^0^
> 
> Before the chapter starts I have created another time line for the contest so you can see how we got there. Enjoy and please don't hate me. @~@
> 
> ;*** **Contest Timeline** ***  
> Contest start: 1 June Monday  
> Week One: Frank's Days 1-3  
> Robert's 4-6  
> Week Two: Frank's Days 7-9  
> Robert's 10-12  
> Week Three: Contest postponed  
> 13-20st  
> Week Four: Frank's Days 21-23  
> Robert's 24-26  
> Week Five: Final week  
> Frank's Days 27-29  
> Robert's 30-2
> 
> *** **Set-List** ***
> 
> Sleep- MCR
> 
> House of Wolves- MCR
> 
> I want to Destroy You- AFI
> 
> All that I Got-The Used
> 
> Destroya- MCR
> 
> Closer- NIN
> 
> Bite the Hand- NIN
> 
> Burn-The Cure
> 
> Diamond Dogs-David Bowie
> 
> I Don't Love You Like I Did Yesterday- MCR
> 
> Blood Sex and Booze- Green Day
> 
> One Way or Another-Blondie
> 
> Indestructible- Disturbed
> 
> The Break Up Song-The Bouncing Souls
> 
> Sugar Were Going Down-Fall Out Boy
> 
> How I Disappear- MCR
> 
> Fall with your knife-Peter Murphy
> 
> Protect me from what I want-Placebo
> 
> This Time Imperfect- AFI
> 
> Love will tear us apart- Joy Division
> 
> Disenchanted- MCR

_”Oh sure, just following the rules. Having a great time getting fucked by Robert and not caring that Frank is falling apart!”_

_”What? He’s what? Why didn’t you tell me!”_

_”You know what…fuck you, Gerard! Like you even give a shit!”_

Michael’s words resonated in Gerard’s mind all day. Even when he was having noon meal with Robert and giggling at his jokes, it was still there. In the afternoon, Robert wanted to have a stroll in the garden with him, but remembering what happened with Frank there, Gerard could not bring himself to do this. He feigned exhaustion from all their playing and begged off for a nap. Of course Robert did not let him go so easily and insisted on tucking him in to his own bed. As Gerard lay in the bed he recalled when Robert was gone for the weekend, that Frank convinced him to let him fuck him in Robert’s bed. He remembered being tied up on the bed and Frank plowed into him roughly. Just when Frank was about to cum, he pulled out and sprayed all over Gerard as well as the headboard and the mattress. It was a way to mark his territory he claimed. Gerard reached up and saw that there was still some dried cum visible above his head. Robert would never notice it and when the wood was polished, it would go away. It was still satisfying for Frank to know it had been there.

In the evening, there was still no sign of Mikey and Frank’s return. Robert and Gerard had supper together in the dining room.

”Gee, I just wanted to say to you that these last three days have been like heaven on earth.”

Gerard blushed at these words.

”Also I wanted to apologize for taking you for granted during our time together. If I had not been worried about treating you like a lady and being the perfect gentleman, we may not have even been in this situation.”

Gerard nodded to let Robert know he understood. After dinner they retired to the library. Robert read poetry to Gerard while he painted their wedding painting. All too soon the clock struck the late hour. Robert rose and embraced Gerard tightly. They shared a passionate kiss and then Robert headed upstairs and Gerard headed down the Eastern Hallway to Frank’s room. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. Puzzled he opened up the door and looked in. The lamps were off so the room was still pitch black. Gerard lit one of them and began to get undressed. He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself. There were a few small markings among the bigger ones, made by Frank, on his body now. They were Robert’s and it made Gerard smile a bit. He wondered what Frank would say about them, though. Gerard realized that until Mikey had spoken to him, he had not thought about Frank the entire three days. Perhaps it meant that he was wrong. That he did not love Frank as he thought he did. How could he fall in love with a man after knowing him less than month? It was infatuation at best. Gerard admonished himself for being so careless with his heart and almost ruining his engagement with Robert. Now he thought the same way that he did in the beginning of the contest. That it would not matter what Frank did, the outcome would always be the same with Robert besting Frank and keeping Gerard’s heart for himself. Gerard realized that all this could have been avoided if he had just stood his ground and said no in the beginning. However, if all this had not happened, Robert would have never discovered the things that Gerard likes.

”Guess there was reason for it, after all.”

Gerard mused out loud to the room. None of this mattered anymore anyway. In one more week this would all be over and Gerard and Robert could get back to their lives as a normal couple again. Poor Jamia, Gerard was not sure if she would ever recover from this, though. Maybe they should send her away so that she could gain her sanity back and then she could return. He would talk to Robert and find out if Jamia was indentured or had a family to go back to. It felt good to be thinking like this again. Normal. Gerard looked down at the manacle in his hand. He could learn to live without it. He also thought of the playroom and what he and Robert could turn it into since there would be no use for it anymore. It was chilly so it could be used for storage of dry goods. They would keep well in there. Worse thing they could do would be to wall it up. Cut it off from the rest of the mansion. Just pretend it never existed. Same with the outside entrance to it. This is the most logical thought. Gerard sighed and looked down at the manacle one more time. He was about to put it on when he heard a cough outside the window. He put the manacle down and went over. He looked out into the night and saw Frank. He was standing in front of the rose bush, but he was paying attention to the Queen Anne’s lace instead. Gerard watched him swirl the drink in his hand around and take another sip to counter act the sip that did not go down the right way, which caused him to cough. He watched Frank walk off toward the vegetable garden. Gerard left the window and opened the bedroom door. Forgetting that he was naked, he went into the dining room and then the kitchen. He saw the bottle of his scotch on the island. Gerard crossed to the door to the garden and shuddered as the cool nighttime air hit his exposed skin. He thought about getting a robe first, but he dismissed it and went through the door. He moved carefully through the garden seeing where Frank had broken off a piece of celery to munch on. Gerard moved on and finally caught him easing past the pond so that the wildlife sleeping was not disturbed. Gerard knew where Frank was headed. He followed quietly behind till they both came to the wildflowers. Gerard watched Frank breakdown after flinging his glass at the tree. He watched him stab the tree with so much rage and then fall to his knees. He now understood what Mikey was talking about. Gerard may have come to terms that he did not love Frank like he thought, but Frank had fallen in love with Gerard. Gerard felt bad for the small crumbled man. He did not know how to approach him either. He padded forward and stopped just behind him. The moon had come out at the moment Frank was bathed in the moon light. He looked so fragile and weak.

”Master?”

Gerard watched Frank turn around and look at him. Frank said nothing, but got up and walked over to Gerard. Gerard used instinct and as Frank got closer, he lowered himself to the ground more. When Frank was in front of him, he was on his knees back arched presenting himself. Frank reached out and grabbed his hair and pulled him up. He brought Gerard’s face level with his crotch and Gerard did not hesitate to reach up and open up his pants. He pulled Frank’s cock out and nuzzled it into his cheek. He moved his lips over it with light breath ghosting the head. He licked up the shaft and under the head. Then he took the whole thing in his mouth down to the base. Frank had said nothing the entire time. He just watched. No sound came out, although his breathing had increased a little. Gerard continued to deep throat Frank while lavishing him with his tongue. He increased his speed and wanted to reach up and touch Frank, but knew he should not. Frank was slightly robotic in this movement and it made it hard for Gerard to get into a rhythm. He felt Frank start to stutter his movements and then he was cumming down Gerard’s throat without a sound. Frank pushed Gerard off and looked at him. There was nothing in his face and his eyes were cold. With no warning Frank hauled off and backhanded him. Gerard cried out and grabbed his face. Frank grabbed him by his hair and dragged him to the tree. He threw him down face first. Gerard tried to get up to his knees, but Frank pushed his upper body back down. He grabbed Gerard’s hips and thrust in with no warning. Gerard screamed as he was violated. He was shocked that Frank could get hard again that fast. He guessed that he did not cum as much as he usually does in order to maintain an erection. Frank dug his nails in to the soft flesh and left bloody wells. He felt him rake his nails down his back to cut him open. Gerard wanted to beg for him to stop, but he knew it was useless. Frank was angry at him and he deserved this punishment. It was not Frank’s fault that Gerard figured out that he did not love Frank. Even though Gerard was crying in pain, his body just took the punishment. Instead of cumming in him, Frank sprayed Gerard’s open back with his cum. The salt from the fluid burned as it landed in the open wounds. Frank finished cumming and closed up his pants. He spit on Gerard and kicked him down to the ground. Gerard heard him walk away. He waited a bit and then tried to get up. The pain was unbearable and he fell down again. He gave up and started to crawl back to the house.

It took him some time, but he finally made it to the kitchen door as he pawed it open and crawled in. He heard the grandfather clock chime midnight as he crawled out of the dining room and to the Eastern Hall. Gerard moved gingerly down and stopped at the bedroom door. He went to knock and then noticed a light in the playroom. He looked again at the bedroom door and then turned to the playroom. He crawled to the door and pushed it open. The plush chair was turned away from his view and Frank sat with his back to Gerard. Gerard crawled in and presented himself. He decided that nothing could get much worse than death so he decided to speak up.

”Master…I know I deserved that punishment and I am sorry for part of what I did to deserve it, but you need to understand that I love Robert and nothing is going to change this. I am grateful for all that you taught me, but I just cannot live my life like this always. It is just not me.”

”Are you quite done yet?”

Gerard looked up from his position at the voice. It did not sound like Frank. He got up from his position and crawled, because standing still hurt, to the front of the chair. There his eyes met with not Frank, but his brother.

”Mikey?”

Michael stood up and towered over Gerard. His hands were behind his back.

”That’s Master to you and you my pet need to be taught a lesson.”

Gerard heard the door slam and lock and saw Jamia standing in front of it. She had a look of distain on her face and it was aimed at him. He backed up as Michael advanced on him till he was flush against the wall. Michael brought one of his hands from behind his back and he was brandishing one of his whips. Gerard’s eyes went wide in terror.

”Count off for me.”

* * *

Frank woke up the next morning and sighed. Gerard was not at the end of the bed where he belonged. He wondered if he had slept in the wildflowers or if he had the nerve to go back to his room and defy the contract altogether. There was a knock at his door. He grunted and Jamia entered. She had a tray with coffee and a bowl of fresh fruit for him. She placed it on the table.

”Master Way wishes an audience with you in the playroom after you partake in morning meal.”

She bowed and left the room heading in the direction of the playroom. Frank looked thoughtfully at her exit. Master Way? Was she referring to Gerard or to Michael? Frank mused this over his coffee and fruit. He finished up and got dressed. He headed to the playroom. He opened the door and walked in. Michael was sitting having tea with Jamia. Well on Jamia. He was resting his legs on Jamia’s back as Jamia lapped up her morning meal of a dish of crème.

”Mikey?”

”Hey, Frankie! Hope you slept well. Sorry Gee, did not join you, he was a bit tied up.”

Frank looked at Michael and then followed his eyes. Gerard was on his knees face first into the mattress. He was trussed up like a Christmas Turkey and his body was covered in scores and welts over top of the marks that Frank left yesterday. He turned back to Michael who was smiling at him.

”It seems to me that you had a hard day and could use my help. I told Lady Way that I had a business meeting with you that would take me away for a few days. She understood, of course, as she always does.”

Frank looked at Michael again trying to understand what he was saying. Michael got up and stepped up to Frank. He placed a hand on his shoulder in a brotherly fashion.

”Frankie, I know my brother can be a bitch at times and I know right now you are overwhelmed, and don’t say you are not, so I came to help put a foot up his ass and get him back on track.”

Frank was moved by Michael’s concern for him. He brought his own hand up on Michael's shoulder and smiled at him. Maybe these three days won’t be so bad after all.


	45. About Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation of the night before Frank's point of view int he morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh, 45, Chapter 45! I just can't believe there is only five left till the end! I lost it yesterday when updating **Darling** and realizing that there was only one chapter left there! I don't know if I am ready for this to end! I mean i am already with the next fic and I already threw you guys a teaser and everything so there is no reason I should be holding on to this one other then memories. *sigh*
> 
> Okay on to the chapter, so I received lots of comments asking what happened over the course of the night with Jamia and Mikey. After thinking about it, I decided it would be wise to back track so that you guys could understand where both Jamia and Mikey were coming from. The chapter is time stamped so there will be no confusion as to when I am talking about. I hope this helps a lot. ^-^
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and there really use to be a severe punishment for anyone to strike another above there station. In some countries it was even death. @~@

_***Time Stamp: Yesterday-Nighttime***_

”Oh fuck yeah, so tight, just like I like you my little whore!”

Jamia felt her face pushed into the mattress of the playroom. Michael was fucking her hard and she was loving it. He had started out with her up on her hands and knees, but as they progressed she found it more difficult to hold herself up. When she lost her balance and slipped down he popped out of her and when he pushed back in, he was in her ass. She was used to this intrusion now and learned to bare down as if she was in labor. It helped to relax her muscles and make the intrusion easier on her. She knew that Michael didn’t care either way. He took the moment to push on her and drape his body over her back. Thankfully he had the good graces to not enter her properly again once he had used her ass. He was a gentleman after all. Jamia had no chance to think anything else as Michael cried out and thrust into her one last time as he came. He slumped over her panting into her ear.

”So good, God so good.”

He bit her neck as the aftershock took over him and then he pulled out. She collapsed onto her stomach fully as he stood and closed his pants up. Of course she had to find all of her clothing. Michael had arrived not too long after Frank had taken his walk into the garden. He stated that something was nagging him about the night and that he told his wife he had to be there. Jamia could see the tension in his face and body and immediately dropped to her knees in front of him and begged to let her help him in anyway she could. That was how they ended up in the playroom. During their session, they heard Frank return to his room and from the sounds of it without Gerard. This bothered Michael and he spoke to Jamia at length how disappointed he was in his brother right now. Jamia had suggested that he may be able to help Frank out. It was Jamia’s accepted idea to leave the playroom open for Gerard to see when he came to Frank this evening. Jamia knew that the want to go into the room would be too great for Gerard to resist. What she did not expect was the speech that Gerard had the nerve to give to the back of Michael when he thought he was Frank. It horrified her that he could speak like that. Frank had given him everything! He rescued him from a rapist not once, but twice and that was worth nothing to Gerard because Robert had finally seen what he was missing. So Gerard was being fucked well now and he didn’t need Frank anymore. Jamia was disgusted!

All these thoughts came to her as she watched Gerard whimpering in the corner of the playroom. He was chained to the wall on his knees recovering from his brother’s punishment. Jamia watched and listened to Michael brow beat Gerard while he whipped him. It was nowhere near the level that Frank did, but it was sufficient enough to show Gerard how angry his brother was.

”Whore, I am going to the kitchen to find some sustenance.”

”Are you sure I cannot bring anything to you Master?”

”No, I will manage on my own, I need time alone anyway.”

With that Michael planted a kiss on her still naked breast and left the room. Jamia finished getting dressed and then made her way over to Gerard. Gerard was limp-wristed against the wall. He had no will to fight left in him. Jamia lifted his head and looked at him. Gerard looked broken, but she knew he was not. She raised her hand and slapped him hard.

”How could you!? You ungrateful wretch! After everything he has done for us! You make me sick Gerard!”

She slapped him again trying to get a sound out of him, but nothing was noted. The playroom stayed with the echo of the slap to his flesh.

”I would whip you myself if you were not above my station!”

”But hitting me is perfectly fine?”

”You anger me so, I did not know what to do! You broke him! You fucking broke him!”

Jamia calmed down and looked at the hand marks on Gerard’s face made by her. She sighed and reached out to take his face in her hands. He flinched not surprisingly. She stroked over where she left her mark.

”Oh, of course it is not okay to for me to hit you, and I will take my punishment properly for striking a noble. But Gerard you just don’t understand.”

Jamia turned around and opened her dress. She slid it down her back and heard Gerard gasp. She knew he saw that her back was marred with the recent beating that she took from Frank when he was angry about Gerard. She heard the clanking of the chains against the wall as he tried to reach out and touch her. She knew that this was futile as the chains on his wrists were short. She slipped the dress completely off and turned so that he could see the continuation on and across her breasts. Finally she lifted her neck and showed where Frank could have ended her life.

”If Master Way had not stopped him, I fear I may not be standing here right now.”

”Jamia…I…”

”This was all for you. For what he could not do to you, to punish you for allowing yourself to be pulled in by Master McCracken.”

”But I love Robert, I truly do.”

”Does it not bother you though that he only started to pay attention to you after he found out what Master was doing to you? How he was making you feel? Why was he not treating you like this all the long? If it were not for Master, you would still be a virgin. You would have never known the bliss that you do now. Tell me, did it really feel like you lost your virtue to Master McCracken or was it truly to Master?”

Gerard looked at Jamia. She knew he knew she was right. He knelt back down to him and kissed him gently. He kissed back with a quiver on his lips. She could feel the tears falling from his eyes. He was confused, he was lonely, and he was hers right now. She slipped into his lap and pressed further into the kiss. Jamia already knew that she was in trouble for striking a noble and that she had almost died the other night, so how much worse of a punishment could there be? She laced her fingers into his trapped ones and allowed herself to sink into the feeling. It felt good to have Gerard press into her body like they did before everything fell apart. Jamia unlaced one finger and trailed it down Gerard’s neck and chest. She dropped it further until it was on his stirred cock. Gerard let out a groan as he pushed up into her callused hand. Years of being an indentured servant had given her washer woman hands. They were rough from daily chores and not being able to care for them like a noble woman would. She did try though. When the ends of the soap were down and a new bar needed to replace them, she would gather the pieces and mold them into a bar for herself. She kept it hidden and washed her hands with it every night. She would take the remnants of the oils at the bottom of the jars and mix them together to coat her body. She hoped that Gerard appreciated this as she stroked him carefully and moved her body against his. As much as she would love to ride him right now, and probably could get him to agree, this was about getting him to see again. As she stroked him she leaned into his ear and began to plant his fantasy.

* * *

Michael took down the cooling scotch. Like his brother, it was his preferred spirit as well. His brother. Michael sighed. He knew what he did to him was slightly out of line, but Frank was so blind right now. The only way he would have been able to handle the situation would be to kill him. His brother looked pretty used when he crawled into the room hours ago, but his mouth, God his mouth and the words that came out of it ruffled Michael to the core. He didn't think that Gerard possessed that kind of tongue and cheek and all Michael wanted to do was shove his cock in his mouth to keep him quiet. He finished the drink and was kind enough to clean up his mess. He headed to the playroom again with renewed vigor.

As he approached the door to the playroom something stopped him from just pushing it open. He slid up to it carefully and peered in. He did not see Jamia anywhere. He wondered briefly if she had returned to her room for something until he faintly heard the sound of heavy breathing. He pushed the door in a little further and searched the room for the sound. He knew that Gerard was chained up in one of the darkest corners so he focused his view on the lamp light and then moved his line of sight in the proper direction. Instead of seeing his brother though, he saw the cream and red skin of Jamia’s marred back. As his eyes adjusted he saw that she was straddled over his brother’s lap they were locked in a furious kiss. Michael felt his blood boil at this thought. Gerard was **his** and that bitch was touching him! Michael began to cross into the room and head for them. He was quiet though in his movements, lest they hear him and try to make the act look innocent. As he moved closer, Jamia broke the kiss and began to speak.

”Oh God Gerard, can you imagine it? Tied up in that special way that only Master can do. Bound like living art and on your knees for him, making him cry out as only you have the ability to. Don’t you miss it? Don’t you want him to be pleased with you again? Don’t you want to hear him call you Gee and tell you what a good girl you are?”

”Uh Master, I-I-I-I do miss you. I miss making you happy and hearing your praise of me. I just, I just, ah ah ah AH AH AH!”

Michael was taken back the conversation he just heard. He did not know what to make of it. He slowly backed out of the area and moved to the other side of the room again. He sat in the plush chair at the center and pondered what to do with this new information.

* * *

She did not let him cum. He was not surprised by this. She brought him to the brink more than once with her words and her actions, but always held off. She knew the rules as well as he did. He did not have permission and she was not one that could give it either. Gerard was torn by her words. He knew that he may not love Frank as he thought he did, but he had a loyalty to him that he could not deny. Robert was only interested in pleasing him, but he did not require Gerard to serve him. Frank expected and demanded service from Gerard and offered nothing back except praise. The sick thing was that Gerard loved the praise, he reveled in it. When he was not being praised he felt empty and hallow. Gerard looked up and saw Jamia getting dressed again. She smirked at him and patted his cheek where her hand print still tingled on his skin. She stood up and walked away from him. He watched as she went and sighed. He wondered how long Michael was going to keep him here. He wondered if Frank was ever going to come in. Would he ever forgive him for what he said or did? Gerard hung his head, he had a lot to think about and since he was not going anywhere, he had all the time in the world.

* * *

Michael watched as Jamia came towards him. She did not cower or try to hide anything. She simply knelt down in front of him and spoke.

”Master, I deserve to be punished. I have been guilty of striking Master Way, who is considered a noble.”

Michael was taken back by this confession. It was not what he expected at all.

”Why did you strike my brother?”

”It was no excuse, but I was angry because of his words that were meant for Master Iero to hear. I lost my head and I know that I was wrong no matter what my feelings were.”

”It’s true that you were wrong to put a hand on a noble, but your heart was in the right place so before I punish you, I will discuss the charges with your other Master. Now I wish you to get some rest for the night. I have to have a little discussion with my pet.”

”Yes Master.”

”In the morning, I want you to serve me morning meal in here and then serve Master Iero in his bedroom. Something simple as I do not believe he will be able to stomach much more than that.”

”Yes Master, good night Master.”

”Good night my whore, you have done well.”

Michael watched Jamia bow and leave the room. He watched her close the door and then he was alone with his brother. He was surprised how his anger waned a bit with the confession from Jamia. He would talk to Frank about it in the morning anyway, that is a promise he would keep. Michael got up and made his way over to his brother. He pulled the keys out of his pocket. He jingled them to alert his arrival. Gerard’s head remained turned to the floor. Michael crouched down and lifted up his chin. Gerard looked tired and conflicted. Michael could clearly see the hand prints that Jamia left on both cheeks. He smirked at the marks and he dropped his chin back down. He unlocked Gerard’s cuffs and Gerard fell hard to the floor. He grabbed at his hair and pulled him back up. Gerard groaned in protest.

”Well Gee, it seems that you are getting it from all sides huh?”

”I can’t believe she actually hit me.”

”I can. You should have seen what she looked like when I saw her with Frank. She was a mess and he really meant to kill her.“

”I never meant to cause that much pain in him.”

Michael seethed with that comment. He pulled Gerard’s hair harder and shook him at the same time. The force brought him to his knees.

”You should never have caused him any pain, you ungrateful slut!”

Gerard yelped as Michael pulled on the roots hard. He opened his trousers and pulled his cock out and shoved Gerard down on it hard to the base. Gerard gagged, but Michael would not let him up.

”This is the only thing you should be causing your Master! The pleasure of watching _you_ suffer in pain!”

Michael pulled and pushed on Gerard’s head forcing him to only gain air through his nose. He continued this action until he was close. At his peak he pulled Gerard off and sprayed his cum all over his face and into his hair. Gerard collapsed again and Michael finished cumming on his back. He stroked himself until he was spent and then put himself away.

”Get on the mattress slut, I don’t think you have learned your lesson yet on how you should treat your Master!”

Gerard obeyed and crawled slowly to the center of the room. He climbed onto the mattress and waited. Michael looked at him. The cum was a stark contrast to the red of his hair and it dripped off the ends. It still looked wet as it slowly dried on his face and body. Michael grinned, he never thought that his brother looked more beautiful than he did at this moment looking debauched and used. Michael went to the wall where he hung all the whips and other toys that he had made for Frank and himself. He grabbed a heavy thick whip that made a thud noise when he smacked against flesh. He brought it over and showed it to Gerard. This particular toy was not about leaving marks, although it could, this was about gradual pain as the creature it was used on was hit repeatedly. Michael circled around his brother until his back was exposed to him. He saw the marks still covering him from earlier. He realized how pleased Frank would be by them and that made him smile.

”Count off slut!”

Michael brought the whip down with a heavy hand and it resonated throughout the room as it connected with Gerard’s skin. Gerard cried out as the wounds were reopened on his back. He whimpered and bit back tears and curses so that only one word came out of his mouth.

”One.”

_***Time Stamp: Present Day-Morning***_

Jamia rose early and went to prepare both morning meals for her Masters. She made coffee and tea as well. She carried the tray down to the playroom. Upon opening the door she saw both brothers sleeping next to each other on the mattress. The difference was that Michael was free to move around and Gerard was tied almost in half. He was on his knees and his chest was crushed against them by the rope circling his body. It wound around his back several times and trapped his arms against his sides. Jamia had a vision of a turkey prepared for Christmas dinner. She placed the tray down and prepared Michael tea before rousing him. Once he was awakened she took the rest of the tray to Frank. She gave the food to Frank as well as per her instructions for him from Michael. She then left and returned to the playroom. Michael was in the plush chair sipping his tea. He motioned for her and she saw a saucer on the ground filled with crème. Delighted that she was being offered such a decadent meal she happily dropped to her knees near it. Michael indicated that he wanted to rest his feet on her back so she backed up with the saucer and he placed them on the center of her back. She dipped her tongue into the crème and sighed at the rich flavor. She was about to go for another taste when she heard the door open and saw Frank walk in.

_***Time Stamp: Present***_

”Frankie, I know my brother can be a bitch at times and I know right now you are overwhelmed, and don’t say you are not, so I came to help put a foot up his ass and get him back on track.”

Frank was moved by Michael’s concern for him. He brought his own hand up on Michael's shoulder and smiled at him. He looked over at Gerard again. He could not tell if Gerard was asleep or passed out. He left Michael and walked over to him. Frank admired the way Michael had tied him up. It was not perfection, but it was impressive none the less. He pushed at Gerard with his foot and heard him groan.

”Please Master, no more. I will behave, I promise I will.”

Frank did not know if Gerard was talking to himself or Michael. He turned over to Michael to ask, but he was busy with Jamia. She must have done something right by the way he was rewarding her by pinching and squeezing her breasts as he allowed her to straddle his waist. Frank turned back to Gerard. He wanted to see the other marks on his body. He pulled out his knife and cut through the ropes on his back. He made sure to nick the skin so that Gerard would know it was him. The ropes fell off and Gerard unfolded like a rare exotic flower. He stretched his back and neck out exposing it to Frank. Frank swiftly brought his knife to the front of it and Gerard did not even flinch. He just stared up at Frank, never losing eye contact.

”Give me one good reason why I should not kill you right now.”

”Because if you kill me Master, I will not be able to right the wrong that I committed against you. Once I have brought myself in your graces again, then you may destroy me as you see fit.”

Frank smiled down at Gerard. He brought the knife up from his neck to rest on Gerard’s lower lip. He made a small cut and blood pooled and dripped down to Gerard’s chest. He brought his other hand around and smeared the crimson liquid into his skin.

”Good answer my pet.”

Frank allowed Gerard to rise up and meet him in an embrace. He feasted on Gerard’s sweet life force as he pushed his way into his mouth. Gerard sighed and melted under Frank’s strong arms. Frank pulled away and looked at Gerard. He noticed a pink on his cheek that was not part of his blushing. He turned to get a better look and saw the faint outline of fingers up towards his eyes.

”What are these marks on your face my pet?”

Gerard said nothing and looked down. Frank did not like this answer. He forced his chin up again.

”Did Michael strike you in the face?”

Again no answer positive or negative. Frank did not mind that Michael whipped Gerard, but he was careful never to leave a mark on his face. After all, that was the center of his beauty. He dropped Gerard’s face and looked up at Michael. He was back to drinking his tea and Jamia to eating her morning meal. He strode up to Michael and looked at him.

”Mikey, did you strike Gee in the face?”

”No Frankie I didn’t. The whore did.”

Frank looked down at Jamia. He was simmering with anger. While Gerard was his pet, he was still a noble no matter what. Jamia sat up on her knees and bowed forward in a begging position with her chest on her knees and face on the floor.

”I am sorry Master, but I lost control yesterday. I got angry at some of the things that your pet said about you and I struck him. Even with the knowledge of him being a noble. It was worth it that he knew how I felt about his comments and actions. I know there is a punishment in store for me and I will take it accordingly.”

”Please Master, do not punish her.”

Frank and Michael both looked over to see Gerard in the same position of begging as Jamia. Frank walked back over to Gerard.

”Give me one good reason why I should not punish her in accordance to the law.”

”Because she was just trying to show me the error of my ways.”

”That was still no reason to strike you.”

”I was not in my right mind. It was well deserved.”

”Gerard this one is beyond my rules, this is the law of the land that you are arguing.”

”But you are the law here Master. You should have to answer to no one.”

Frank thought about this. Gerard had a good point.

”Very well, Michael will punish Jamia in his own way. I will spare her the harsher punishment for her crime.”

”Master is most kind and wise. Please allow your pet to thank you for your kindness in sparing her pain.”

Frank smirked. Apparently between Michael and Jamia, Gerard had been put back in his place. Frank watched as Gerard crawled over to him and presented himself. Frank opened his sleep pants and pulled out his cock. He watched Gerard lick his lips in anticipation. He waited till he was given the okay and then gently took Frank into his mouth. Frank could not help but sigh at the softness of Gerard’s tongue on him. Yesterday was rough and unforgiving and he had no chance to enjoy it at all, nor did he really want to. Today he let Gerard take his time exploring and reacquainting himself with his Master’s cock. Gerard asked permission to use his hands as well and Frank granted it. Now his cock and balls were being enveloped by Gerard’s soft grip. Frank moaned as he pulled and twisted and did all the little things that drove him crazy. He sucked on the head and drank down the pre-cum that was slowly trickling out of the slit. He tongued that carefully and lightly, nipped at the tip with his small teeth. He worked his way down the throbbing vein that ran the length of the bottom of the shaft and sucked on each section. Frank pushed his hands into Gerard’s hair and fisted and pulled on it. Gerard took the cue and buried himself to the hilt relaxing his throat and taking in the entire shaft. Frank held him there for a moment and then let him go. Gerard pulled off gracefully and went back to lavishing the head and under it. He knew this drove Frank close to the edge. Frank had taught his pet well.

”Ah fuck Gee, remember what I said to you when I first taught you this? That your mouth was made for sucking cock? Well you have gone way past that now. I bet you could take two cocks at once now with your skill. We will have to test that out some time huh?”

”*pant* Yes Master.*pant*"

Frank was getting close now and as much as he hated to end this, he had other ideas for the day. He allowed himself to lose control and give Gerard the power for a moment. He knew that Gerard could sense the shift in the dynamic and took advantage of it and pulled out all the stops. It was not long before Frank was crying out and cumming down Gerard’s throat. It felt amazing! Like he had not cum in forever. The spurts seem to never end and when Gerard pulled off he kept moving his hand on Frank’s cock and encouraging him to continue to cum. The spurts landed in his hair and on his face. Gerard held his mouth open like a child trying to catch snow falling from the sky. Frank held this disturbing mental image for a moment longer till he started to get over sensitive and pulled away from Gerard. He put himself back together and looked at Gerard. He looked perfect covered in Frank’s cum with nothing else on. Frank snapped his fingers; that is what was missing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out Gerard’s collar. As exhausted as he was, Gerard presented his neck and Frank circled it and adjusted the clasp tightly around the back.

”Welcome home my pet.”

”It is good to be home Master.”


	46. Omissions of The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank finds a new way to fuck with Robert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank had a rough time last chapter. Mikey rescued him and everyone seemed to get pissed about it. I fielded so many comments about it. I think in these next few chapters, you guys will get a better idea of what Mikey is about. His concerns and fears and why he protects Gerard so much for a younger brother. Frank will learn things he did not realize before either. ^-^

It didn’t feel right, none of it did. Afternoon meal had Robert, Frank, and Michael sitting together while Gerard sat on the floor at Frank’s feet and Jamia served them, well not Robert. There was no longer any mystery. Robert was not surprised at Gerard’s attire, nor did he look displeased. Gerard did his best to remain loyal to Frank, but he could see the man straying to his fiancé every once in a while. Frank was too tired to fight the losing battle. Honestly, what could he do in these three days to undo what Robert had accomplished in their entire relationship? He felt weak and helpless for the first time in a long time. This was not a comfortable skin for him to be wearing. Gerard still looked good done up and eating from the floor, but again this was not just Frank’s to admire anymore. He sighed and feigned stomach difficulties and excused himself. As he rose, Gerard went to follow and Frank told him to stay and finish his food. Gerard obeyed of course. Frank walked away and out of the dining room. He looked about as to where to head and chose out the front door. No coat or hat, he just started to walk in a random direction. Eventually he would come back right?

* * *

Michael was pissed. He watched Frank leave and order Gerard to finish eating. Gerard put his head down and did as he was told, but Michael could swear that he saw Robert smirk briefly. That made Michael’s blood boil. Once he saw that Gerard had finished eating he grabbed the leash from besides Frank’s place setting and clipped it to Gerard’s collar. This brought surprise to Robert’s face and Michael felt pain that Frank could not see it.

”Michael, what are you doing?”

Well Robert, when Frank is not here, I am in charge of the pets.”

”But, he is your brother!”

”Yes, but he is also a pet, aren’t you sweetheart?”

”Yes Sir.”

As if on cue thunder rolled across the roof of the mansion and a flash of lightning lit up the window. Robert was in more confused shock, and Michael was reveling in it. He pulled Gerard into an upright position on his knees and pushed his hand down the front of his bodice to grab one of his nipples and squeeze. Robert stood up and slammed his fist on the table.

”That is enough Master Way; you will not put your hands on your brother like that again!”

Michael just sat there and tightened his grip on Gerard making his mouth drop open in an o shape and pull a moan from it.

”Ah Master McCracken, but you see that is where you are wrong. According to the contract that you and Master Iero signed, when the woman in question is in the possession of the other party, all those that they give the rights to are also in possession of the woman. Since Master Iero gave me this permission, I have every right to touch Gerard as I see fit.”

He punctuated this last comment by pulling his hand out of the bodice and tracing it down to the skirt and lifting it up to caress Gerard’s already hardening cock. Robert sputtered and Michael was not sure if it was because he was touching Gerard’s cock or because he saw that it was hard from him touching it. Either way, anything else Robert had to say was interrupted by another voice coming from the doorway.

* * *

”Fucking fuck fuck!”

Frank ran back to the mansion in the rain. Leave it to the fates to choose and rain at the moment when he needed to escape. He ran onto the porch just as the pour down got to be its worst. He opened the door and shook off like a dog. He headed down the main hall and was startled by the sound of thunder, but wait, it was not thunder, but a thundering voice.

”That is enough Master Way; you will not put your hands on your brother like that again!”

Frank took in the words and realized that Robert had just referred to his soon to be brother in law, practically family, as a stranger would. Frank continued down the main hall as he listened for Michael's answer back.

”Ah Master McCracken, but you see that is where you are wrong. According to the contract that you and Master Iero signed, when the woman in question is in the possession of the other party, all those that they give the rights to are also in possession of the woman. Since Master Iero gave me this permission, I have every right to touch Gerard as I see fit.”

Frank smiled at this answer and wondered what Michael had done to prove his point. He moved to the entrance of the dining room just in time to see Michael removing his hand from under Gerard’s short skirt. The look on Gerard’s face was part ecstasy and part embarrassment and Frank was enjoying it immensely. He walked into the room and interrupted the next comment from Robert’s mouth with his own.

”Ah, sorry about that gentlemen. It seems that my stomach has calmed down now. Just needed to move about a bit I am guessing.”

”No trouble Frankie, I took good care of Gee here for you.”

”Why thank you Mikey.”

Frank sat back down with renewed interest in this little mind fuck that Michael had started with Robert. He looked down at Gerard and smirked.

”Why look my pet, it seems that Master Way has not cleaned up properly from our meal. Be a good girl and get what he missed.”

Gerard’s eyes went wide, but he knew better than not to obey. He stood up on his knees and faced his brother. Gerard reached up and with permission guided Michael to him. He licked along his cheek and jawline picking up any food particles that were left there. He moved to the other side and then to his chin. Finally he swiped his tongue across Michael’s lips and groaned as he parted them and pulled Gerard’s tongue in. The kissed obscenely oblivious to the crimson color that Robert had turned.

”You devil, what have you done to him? What magic have you weaved to make them both break the laws of God and all that is holy?”

”Robert, I have done no such thing. This was always there. Even you must have noticed how close they were when you met them.”

”Yes, they were close, but what siblings are not?”

”Well you and me for one.”

”That was entirely different matter that we had no control over!”

”And if we had control over it?”

”I would have never thought of you in that manner.”

”Pity, it would have been interesting to see how good a fuck you were.”

Robert’s eyes shot wide and he made a stumbling hasty exit from the room. Frank started to crack up and laughed so hard he nearly lost his balance. He found it amusing that the two brothers were so lost in themselves that they missed the entire exchange that caused Robert to go running like a beaten animal. He turned to them and saw that the kiss had progressed to groping and Gerard’s hands in Michael’s hair as Michael bit into his neck bringing the blood to the surface. Frank licked his lips at this sight. He cleared his throat and Michael opened his eyes and looked at him. Frank smirked at him and Michael pulled off of his brother. Gerard was pushed back onto his knees again panting and hard enough to lift the skirt.

”My my Gee, I don’t think that Bertie boy appreciated your new found interest in Mikey.”

Frank watched as recognition took over Gerard’s face as he looked up to see that Robert was gone. He reached up and touched his swollen lips and looked at Michael. Michael looked down at Gerard and wiped the saliva from his bottom lip. Gerard flushed more and looked down again. Frank stood up from the chair and pushed it in. He grabbed Gerard’s leash and pulled him back to the floor and on his hands and knees. Gerard had turned to the door, but Frank pulled in a different direction and led him to the kitchen. Michael followed curious. They walked in and the staff stopped to look down at the Mistress of the house in his degrading position. A comment from Jimmy though and they all turned back to their work. Jamia stopped her work though and came over to them. Michael pointed to the floor and she immediately fell to it. She took her place beside Gerard, but with no leash to attach to her collar. Jimmy opened a draw and pulled out long piece of cord. He rounded to the other side of the island and presented it to Michael. Michael smiled and took it. He looped it through the ring on Jamia’s collar and tied it off carefully. Jimmy looked down at Gerard and smiled at him. Gerard returned the smile and Frank was strangely fine with this. The two said bye to Jimmy and went through the garden doors with their pets in tow.

* * *

Gerard’s brain was still trying to process what happened in the dining room as he was led through the Garden with Jamia. He had just kissed and groped his brother in front of Robert. What Robert must have thought of him right now? Gerard shuddered at the thought of facing him again. He looked up and saw his Michael walking next to Frank and talking like they were best friends forever and it reminded him how remarkable they both were. He would find a way to get through this. After the contest was over, he would make things right again.

”Ah, here we are.”

Gerard came to a halt with Frank and looked up. They stopped at the pond. The sun was at a high point and the reflection of it hitting the water made it look so inviting. Once in a while Robert and he would take a swim in the pond. It was cool and refreshing and they had privacy. Gerard had made a joke about swimming naked at one point, but Robert bristled at the thought and said that is was highly inappropriate and that their bathing outfits would suit them fine. Of course Robert would say that. Back then it had not bothered Gerard at all, but now that he was in tune with his body as well as his wants, the freedom of wearing next to nothing was almost as pleasurable as nothing at all. He was brought out of his thoughts by a tug on the leash. He pulled into a kneeling position for Frank and felt him run his hand along his neck. Gerard tried his best not to lean into the touch. Frank stopped at the spot where Michael had bit him, but did not break skin. It was bruising and throbbing and Frank pressed on it causing Gerard to hitch his breath.

”Fancy a swim Gee?”

Gerard looked up at Frank to see if he was serious. There was no smirk on his face this time. Gerard took a chance and answered.

”Yes Master, I would like that very much.”

”Well then, disrobe and you may go in.”

To punctuate this, Frank leaned over and removed leash from the collar. Gerard waited as Jamia came behind him and began to remove the little clasps that held the bodice tightly to his skin. She ran her hands down the red creases and bumps as his chest expanded from its confinement. Once this was removed, Gerard took in a deep breath. The breath was still slightly contained from the rope formation still on his chest, but he was so use to that, that it did not even concern him. Jamia came around the front and removed the stockings and garter. Finally the skirt was removed and other than the rope the only piece of clothing left was the flimsy undergarment that was trapped beneath. Frank bent down behind Gerard and he heard the sound of his knife being opened. The blade was trailed down his chest and left a red line from his neck to his groin. Gerard thought that Frank was going to sever the rope, but instead he felt the sides of the undergarment pulled and then fall loosely to his thigh. His cock was still half hard from earlier and it hung slightly over the ropes. Frank reached down and grabbed it and squeezed hard. Gerard let out a gasp and his head fell back onto Frank. Frank continued to ministrate him till his cock was hard and standing straight out. Gerard felt the ring slipped on groaned again as his cock was abandoned once more. Frank stood up after that and Gerard crawled into the water. 

* * *

Michael was listening to Frank talk as they walked, but his head was still buzzing with what he did. He was confident that Robert would not go tell anyone what he saw, after all even the contest he was in would be frowned upon, but what if he did? Ways Unlimited could be compromised. No matter, if Robert got out of hand, Michael would just call upon Mike and Matt to put him in his place. Robert was no match for Michael and his wit. He must have realized this by now. Michael could take anything he wanted away from Robert, including his brother’s devotion for him. This was evident in the way Gerard melted into him forgetting that Robert existed. He enjoyed this new found power and did not want to give it up easily. If Gerard chose Robert, there was no way he was going to let him near Gerard again. This angered Michael and he pulled a little hard on Jamia’s leash. He gulped for air and he loosened and looked down to say sorry when Frank announced they were at their destination. Michael looked up and saw the pond. He remembered the one time he went swimming with Robert and Gerard here. He remembered how carefree his brother had been in the water. He also remembered how good he looked with the water cascading from his hair as he emerged from under the water. In that moment, Michael had wished that Gerard was wearing less clothing, but of course that would not happen with prim and proper Robert around. Now was going to get his wish as he watched Jamia remove the clothing from Gerard one by one. Then Frank bent over and removed his undergarment and Michael had to hold in a breath as Gerard’s cock came into view. Michael could not help but smirk at the thought that his brother was still half hard from what happened earlier. He watched Frank bring him to full hardness and then slip the cock ring over and down over his balls. With his ass in the air, Gerard crawled into the cooling water. Michael heard Jamia whimper and he bent over to her ear.

”What’s the matter my little whore, would you like to join our pet?”

”Yes please Master I would.”

”Very well whore, you can go in too. Leave your clothes on though.”

Jamia blinked at him, but obeyed and after Michael unhooked the cord, Jamia crawled into the water too. She swam out and met Gerard and they splashed around like carefree children. Michael sat down on the bank with Frank and sighed.

”You good?”

”No not really.”

”You worried?”

”A little, I would be stupid not to be.”

”This is very true.”

”*sigh* Am I wrong?”

”I am the wrong person to ask that question to.”

Michael laughs a little at that comment. He looks over the water and sees that Jamia has wrapped herself around Gerard as they semi float together now. Gerard is tracing the now wet uniform that she is wearing which has become completely see thorough. They are so close that they could kiss, but they both know they need permission. Michael turns his attention back to Frank again.

”He is a fool you know.”

”Yes, I know he is.”

”He could ruin so many lives including his own with his decision.”

”He could.”

”Do you not worry?”

”No I do not.”

”Why not?”

”Because I have you on my side.”

Michael smiles at this admission. He looks at Frank and Frank turns back to the water.

”Oh for fuck sake Gee, just kiss her and then get over here and blow me.”

”Yes Master.”

Michael watches as the two close the gap and begin to kiss softly at first and then more heated. Gerard is tearing at her clothes to get to skin and Jamia is pushing and rutting against Gerard’s naked form using the ropes for friction most likely. They break for air and both giggle. Gerard then rises from the water with her like an exotic creature and makes his way back to Frank, who has already opened his pants and has his cock out. Michael sees Jamia coming towards him and he says fuck it and does the same. Both pets fall to their knees in front of their Masters and take their cocks into their mouths. Frank and Michael groan in unison as the pets use their tricks that each Master loves so much. Michael has his eyes closed and his head tipped back as he feels a hand encircle his cock along with the wet mouth on it. He quickly realizes from the softness that this is not the hand of a servant, but the hand of a noble. He looks to see that Jamia and Gerard have crossed over each other and used the others hand to get off the Masters. While it is not his mouth, Michael is pleased that his brother’s hand knows what to do and where he likes to be manipulated. The combination of Jamia’s mouth and Gerard’s hand sends him into over load and he cums gripping the grass besides him. He can hear Frank cumming as well and hears his brother swallowing everything down. When he looks again he sees that both Gerard and Jamia are kissing again and licking inside their mouths to taste the cum coating the inside. They both collapse from exertion and Frank allows Gerard to lay his head on his thigh as he cards through his hair and murmurs that he was a good girl and did a good job. Michael would offer this to Jamia too, but she has passed out already. He moves her body to the side and scoots closer to Frank and Gerard. He places his hand in Gerard and intertwines their fingers. Frank allows him to rest his head on his shoulder, which is somewhat uncomfortable considering the height difference. Michael makes it work though and the three of them remained blissed out with all their cocks still exposed, two soft and one still hard, as they watch the sun beginning to set.


	47. Discovering The Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you don't realize that you have an itch until it becomes unbearable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a person who is in the lifestyle, not 24 hours a day, I do get itchy when I cannot go out and play with my Mistress at our club. This is the itch that Gerard is thinking about. Right now my Mistress is currently nursing a broken arm so I will not be playing for a while so I am pretty fucking itchy right now. @~@ ^0^
> 
> So Gerard is itchy and does not understand why. The question is who can cure the itch? 
> 
> I refer to cigarettes as fags, which our lovely UK fans will recognize, but i just wanted to let everyone else know that I am not being derogatory. Just wanted to put it out there. ^-^
> 
> Only three more to go folks, getting down to the wire here. Oh and you all are going to **hate** me at the end of this chapter, so let the comment tirade begin.

Supper was quiet. It was just Frank, Gerard, and Robert eating in silence with the sound of cutlery and dishware. No one spoke a word. The silence was slightly unbearable for Gerard. Robert would not meet his eyes either. He knew that there was damage done between them from the afternoon. Even dinner was cold as Robert stayed in the study and Gerard and Frank drank their tea in the Library. Frank told Gerard that he could paint, but he declined and just listened to Frank play guitar. There was no dessert tonight as everyone just wanted to finish eating and leave the table. Robert was finished first. He rose and gave a curt bow to them and left the room. Gerard heard the door to the study close and he was alone with Frank again. Frank had not done anything with or to him since Michael left. After supper Frank and he retired to the bedroom. Frank chained Gerard to the end of the bed and settled into the pillows with a book. Gerard lay down listening to Frank’s breathing get steadier and then he realized he was asleep. Gerard sighed and scratched his arm. There was a feeling under his skin, like an irritation, but he figured that maybe the rope was bothering him. He scratched it again as he dozed off fitfully.

Morning brought no changes. Morning meal was quiet and Robert said another curt farewell as he left for business in town. Frank brought Gerard to the library again and once again told him he could paint. Gerard scratched at his arm and then his chest, but nodded and walked over to his easel. He picked up the paintbrush and noticed that his hand was shaking. He attempted to paint, but the lines were jagged and made smooth strokes impossible. Gerard just held his hand to the canvas and allowed the shakiness to draw its own way. It was discorded and nothing like Gerard would ever create. If Frank noticed his shaking, he gave no show of it. He kept playing his guitar idly as if he was just trying to pass time. Finally Gerard could not take it anymore and spoke.

”Master?”

”Yes Gerard?”

Gerard slightly winced that Frank used his full name instead of a nickname or pet name.

"Master have I displeased you?”

”What makes you think that Gerard?”

”We have not done anything since yesterday afternoon. I just wondered if you were upset with me?

”No Gerard, I am fine and not upset at all.”

”Then why, may I ask, have you not played with me?”

Frank put the guitar down and leaned back in the chair. He steepled his fingers in front of his chin. He crossed his legs and sighed.

"Gerard, we do not always have to play. Sometimes we can just be like this."

”Ah, okay, I guess I understand.”

”Good I am glad.”

With that the conversation was over and Frank picked up his instrument again and went back to playing. Gerard tried to paint, but it was worse now and the shaking was traveling up his arm. He sighed and put the paintbrush down.

”Master, would it be alright if I went and took a nap before afternoon meal?”

”Yes Gerard, that would be fine.”

”Thank you Sir.”

Gerard left the library and headed to his room. He opened the door and walked in. He sat in front of his vanity and picked up his brush. He stared at it for a moment and looked at the back. He slapped it in his palm a few times and then began to brush his hair. Once he was done he got up and went over to his bed. He lay down and curled up in a ball. The itch was now across his chest and moving up his back. He pulled out his back scratcher and tried to reach his lower back. He brought the ornate piece of wood down on his back a little too hard and jumped at the feeling of the wood connecting with his skin. He dismissed it and went in search of the irritation.

* * *

Something felt off in the mansion as Michael relinquished his coat and hat to Peter. He moved into the dining room and saw that places had been set for him and Frank upon the table as well as Gerard’s place. Peter explained that Frank had made this request not too long ago. He also told Michael where he could find Frank and Gerard. Michael made his way to the Library and found Frank lazily playing his guitar with a practiced look on his face. He did not see Gerard, but he did see the results of a painting that it started. It was jittery in it's mannerism and the colors were off.

”Frank, was Gerard painting in here with you?”

”Yes, but he claimed to be tired and went to rest.”

”Did you see his painting?”

”No, I was turned away.”

”It is interesting with many waved lines, but I do not think they are purposefully done. It was as if his body was shaking.”

”Mmmm.”

Michael noticed that Frank was distracted. He left Frank and went down to the bedroom. He opened the door, but Gerard was not there. He looking in the playroom, but it was empty as well. He opened Jamia’s door and saw that she was getting ready to serve afternoon meal. She smiled at him and he waved her off when she tried to go to her knees.

”Have you seen my brother?”

”No Sir, he was with Master Iero earlier.”

”Yes and he stated that Gerard was tired and wanted to rest.”

”Perhaps he went to his room?”

”Yes, perhaps.”

Michael left Jamia to finish dressing and walked down the Eastern Hall to the common area. He looked up the stairs and saw that his brother’s room was indeed open. As he focused on it, he noticed a wisp of smoke leaving it. He moved up the stairs towards it and as he reached the landing a smell hit his nose. His nostrils filled with a scent that he had not smelled since his youth. Michael took the steps two and three at a time to get to the second landing. He pushed his brother’s door open and saw Gerard standing at the far window as it was slightly ajar.

”Gerard.”

Gerard turned around to face Michael and turned red. Michael could see the fag in his possesion and strode across to him and grabbed it out of his hand. He slapped him hard and Gerard went down clutching his cheek.

”How could you Gerard?! Do you want to end up dead like father!?”

”Mikey I…”

”No Gerard, no excuses. This vice filled up father’s lungs with blackness and took him away from us! Mother was devastated, do you not remember?!”

”Of course I do, that is how I inherited the business.”

”Yes, and it is also how you picked up on his filthy habit and started to blacken your lungs as well! Do you not remember your coughing fits? The inability to breathe without the pressure in your chest!?”

”Yes Mikey, but I-”

”And then you finally broke away from the need, but now Gerard, now you start up again? Why, how do you even have this?! Did you lie?! Did you never really stop?!”

”Mikey.”

”You know what?! No, I don’t want to hear your pathetic excuses Gerard! Over to your vanity, bend over the cushion, and place your hands behind you back!”

”But Mikey..”

”NOW GERARD!”

Gerard looked surprised, but listened and obeyed Michael and crawled to his vanity. He draped himself over the cushioned seat and placed his hands behind his back and clasped them into each other. Michael walked over and looked at the vanity. He spotted Gerard’s brush and picked it up. He turned it to the flat side and felt the weight of it.

”How many did you intake?”

”Mikey I didn’t...”

Michael brought the flat of the brush down across his brother’s ass and Gerard jumped.

”Keep still and fucking answer me!”

”Three.”

”Three, three fucking fags! In how short a time?”

”I don’t…”

Once again the object came in contact with his skin. This time Gerard did not move, but Michael could tell he was feeling more than discomfort.

”Maybe two hours.”

”Three in two hours. So you smoked them one after another then?”

”Yes.”

Michael brought the brush down again.

”Y-Y-Yes Sir.”

”That’s better. Did this include the one I caught you with?”

”N-No, that was a new one.”

”Nearly four in two hours’ time.”

”Yes Sir.”

Michael reached down and grabbed Gerard by the hair. His whole body reeked of the stench of the dried tobacco. He pulled Gerard up to his knees and sneered down at him.

”You smell disgusting. Your hair, your clothes, your skin is permeated with the scent. Strip now.”

His brother did not even hesitate. He started to disrobe immediately. Within a few minutes, Gerard was wearing nothing and on his knees. Michael noticed that his collar was missing.

”Where is your collar?”

”Master did not put it on me today.”

”Why not?”

”I do not know. He merely stated that we did not have to play all the time.”

”Really?”

”Yes Sir.”

”Interesting.”

”Sir?”

”I am sending my whore up. I want her to draw you a bath and I want this foul stench scrubbed off of you completely. I also want you to tell me where you have it hidden in your room and I am going to remove it. Once this is done, you will be escorted down to the playroom where I will finish punishing you once I talk to Frank. Are these instructions clear?”

”Yes Sir.”

”Good, remain on your knees until the whore arrives.”

”Yes Sir.”

Michael dropped the brush on the vanity and went to the area that Gerard spoke of and found the dried leaves as well as paper to create the completed fags. He scooped them all up and walked over to the fire place. He threw the foul substance in and tried not to breath in the stench coming out. He looked at Gerard one last time. He was still on his knees, naked and unmoving. Michael smirked and left the room.

* * *

He felt strange. He could not describe it, but the feeling, the irritation under his skin, the itching was subsiding a little. He thought the smokes would help, but they honestly made it worse. Yet he still kept alighting them. One after another. Michael was right, it was just like when he was smoking them all day while he tried to adjust to the business that was thrust upon him after their father’s early demise. It was an ill thought of move, but the way Michael had reacted was a shock to Gerard. And yet, there was a level of something he could not describe. Like the itch that he had since last night had been sated. Gerard could not explain why, but the more he thought of the punishment he was going to receive, the more his skin felt right. Gerard saw the door open and Jamia walked in. She took in his position and shook her head. Gerard still did not move as he watched Jamia fill the bathing vessel slowly with hot water and begin to create a bath for him.

* * *

Frank was bored, not bored, but **bored**. He had no idea why he had no urge to play with Gerard at the moment. He flitted through noon meal, not even noticing that Michael had not joined him or that Gerard had not awakened from his sleep. He ate quietly and decided that he may need a rest before dinner. He headed down the Eastern Hallway from the dining room. He noticed that Jamia’s door was open, but she was not inside. Her uniform was on the bed though, which meant she was not in it. He went to his own room, which the door was ajar to as well, and noticed a disarray on his bed. The closet was open and drawers were opened. Also items were missing from the hanging bar. Frank stepped out of his room and looked at the door to the playroom. It was closed, but a clear light was coming from it. Frank walked up to it and opened the door.

”S-S-S-Sixteen”

”Did you burn the clothes?”

”Yes Master, they went into the fireplace.”

”S-S-S-S-S-Sevent-t-t-een”

”And the vessel was cleaned out once again?”

”Yes Master, I used the lye to be sure that no scent lingered and then rinsed it out well.”

”E-E-E-E-Eight-t-t-t-t-t-ee-e-e-e-n”

”Good my whore, you have done well. You may get on your knees now.”

”Yes Master.”

”*pant* *pant* *pant**pant*”

”I did not tell you to stop counting did I? Do you want me to start over?”

”N-N-N-N-N-No S-S-S-Sir.”

”So?”

”N-N-N-N-N-Nin-n-n-nete-e-e-e-een.”

The plank of wood whistled down and connected with the red raised and welted backside of Gerard once again and Gerard cried out the final number. Michael dropped the plank on the ground and pushed his hands into Jamia’s hair. Through the last few smacks she had been expertly sucking him. She never faltered during his punishment of Gerard. Frank had to admire the scene before him. He wondered what Gerard was being punished for, but his question was answered before he could ask it.

”Are you going to do that again Gerard?”

”N-N-N-No Sir-r-r-r-r.”

”If I ever catch you in possession of that foul tobacco again, I will make you eat it and then punish you even more extremely than this time, do you understand?”

Frank could see Gerard trying to answer him, but having trouble catching his breath. The position he was in had him kneeling on a small cushion, as Frank looked at it he realized it was the vanity stool from Gerard’s room. Gerard’s hands were suspended above his head by a chain and manacles. He was in a bodice that cinched his waist tight and skirt that was lifted so that his ass was exposed to the punishment that Michael just finished administering. Frank could also see that a bar was placed between Gerard’s ankles so that his legs remained spread wide. A plug was inside Gerard with a chain that ran between his legs. Frank knew the other end was attached to a cock ring. It was one of his favorite toys, but he had yet to use it on him. Why had he not? Frank did not have time to contemplate this thought any further because a loud groan had rung through the room as Michael entered Gerard. Frank moved to the side to get to Jamia quietly. Jamia was now standing against the wall, completely naked, looking adoringly and envious at Michael. Frank slid up next to her and threw a hand over her mouth. She looked over to see him and relaxed. Frank looked over at Michael, but he was too preoccupied to notice them. Frank beckoned Jamia away to the center of the room. She followed obediently.

”What is going on my pet? Why is Michael so angry at Gerard?”

”Apparently Master Way caught Gerard smoking a fag in his room.”

”And this is bad why?”

Frank had no idea that Gerard even indulged.

”Their father passed on at an early age from illness due to smoking. Gerard had taken it up to deal with stress and had fallen ill himself. He gained his health back and promised both Michael and their mother that he would no longer partake. Master Way was betrayed when he found out that he had been lied to.”

”When he was stressed?”

Frank thought back to Michael’s comment about Gerard’s canvas. Before Frank left the room he had looked at the canvas himself. It was full of shaky movements and Frank wondered if that was Gerard channeling his stress through the paintbrush, but not with true purpose.

”Master Way came to see me and gave me instruction to draw a bath for Gerard and scrub him till the smoky smell disappeared. Then I was to burn his clothing and deliver Gerard to Master Way here. I was to change out of my uniform and then scrub the vessel clean and get rid of all the smells in it as well. Then I was to return here.”

Now Frank understood why Jamia was naked. Gerard’s screams were threatening to drown out Frank’s ability to think any further, but he had more questions for Jamia before he spoke to Michael.

”Who went in my room then?”

”Master Way did. He remembered the closet you showed him in your room. He gathered various items and clothing and had me dress Gerard in them. He then brought him into the playroom and administered his punishment.”

As their conversation ended, Frank looked up as Michael’s voice cried out and he stilled, leaning over Gerard’s back. Both men were panting and shaking. Michael had his arms wrapped around his brother's chest and was now shaking with sadness. With no other sound in the room the sobs were clearly heard.

”Mikey, please don’t cry, I’m so sorry.”

”You scared me Gee, I don’t want to lose you too.”

”No Mikey, you won’t I promise. We will be together for a long time, growing old as brothers should.”

Frank heard the declaration by Gerard and watched as Michael pulled out and replaced the plug again. He moved in front of his brother and Gerard hung his head so that his hair caressed Michael’s shoulder. Both brothers remained in silence. The scene would have been serene, if it were not for Gerard’s dress and position and the fact that Michael was naked with a softening cock. Either way Frank felt as if he was intruding on an intimate moment. He beckoned Jamia to follow him out of the room. They went into the bedroom and Frank sat in his chair and Jamia knelled on the floor. They said nothing for a time and then Jamia looked at Frank and he knew she had something to say.

"What is it my pet?”

”Why have you not touched Gerard?”

”How do you know I have not, did he say something to you?”

”He did not need to, I saw it.”

Frank sat up straighter and looked at the girl on the floor. He knew she was nowhere in sight today or last evening so how could she have seen anything? He glared at her and gained command in his voice.

”What are you speaking of?”

"Sir, when I went to give the bath, I could see this sheen, if you will, surrounding him. I get it when Master Way is not around. It is almost like a need to be…"

Jamia stopped speaking as if she were trying to find the right words. Frank sat on the edge of his seat waiting for her answer.

”Controlled, used, um…punished?”

”So wait, you are saying that if one of us is not using or punishing you in some way you feel strange?”

”Yes Sir, like there is an itch or irritation under my skin that I cannot get to. It shows like a layer all over my skin.”

Frank thought about the way Gerard was acting yesterday and then again earlier. He remembered Michael’s comment about Gerard's painting and even though he thought about it earlier, it hit him now. Gerard was having withdrawal! He saw this in the whores that had dependencies on opium and heroin. Chasing the Dragon they called it because one was always trying to catch that first high. Still, was Gerard addicted to him or being controlled? He pondered this as the door opened and an exhausted Michael came in. He had closed his trousers up and had erased the track marks on his face. He collapsed in a chair opposite Frank, and Jamia was immediately at his side. She lay her head on his lap and he petted it quietly.

”How is Gerard Master?”

”Still in position, but recovering and truly sorry I think.”

”And you?”

”I am fine as always.”

Frank left them together and went to the playroom. Gerard was still in the same position, with his head hung down. Frank made sure to make a noise of the door closing to alert him.

”*groan* Mikey?”

”Not quite Gee.”

”Master.”

Gerard’s voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke the word. Frank moved to the end of the room to stand in front of Gerard. As he moved he took in Gerard's whole appearance. He still had the plug in along with the cock ring attached. His ass was raw and red with raised welts. He had deep indents on his hips from Michael’s fingers digging in, those would bloom into bruises. When Frank stepped in front of Gerard he lifted his gaze to meet him. His face was dirty and streaked with tear tracks. Frank thought he was never more beautiful. He reached out to touch Gerard’s face and Gerard shuddered at the contact. He looked for permission and then leaned into the touch. Frank rubbed his thumb over Gerard’s cheek, chin, and then swollen lips. He pushed his thumb inside and Gerard eagerly sucked on it. He removed his thumb and shoved two fingers into his mouth. Gerard lavished them with his tongue as they fucked into his warm mouth. Frank pulled them out with protest from Gerard and ran the saliva ridden appendages over his face and down his neck. He pulled Gerard towards him and ghosted his lips across Gerard’s trembling ones.

”Did you miss me Gee?”

Gerard shuddered harder and Frank knew that he hit on something by using the nickname again. He knew that words could be powerful, but this three letter word seemed to hold untold power for the entrapped faux redhead in front of him. Gerard was trying to find his voice to answer, but Frank rolled over him with his words following his fingers traveling down his chest and continuing to grab his hard dripping cock and squeeze.

”Were you thinking of me today when your brother was fucking you?”

”Ah ah Master I, ah…”

”You hated that I didn’t touch you yesterday, huh? And then again this morning? You needed me to right? That is why you smoked instead, trying to fill the need? But it didn’t work did it? And you got in trouble with your brother in the end. So what do you have to say for yourself now Gee?”

Frank watched as Gerard choked and sputtered at the words falling from Frank’s lips. He trembled and shook and finally blurted out his own words.

”Please fuck me Master.”


	48. Think Think Think

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Frank's last day, everyone has the same thing on their mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while becasue I was not satisfied with it at first. I could not figure out how I wanted it to go, but I knew that all the main players had to have a say in it. I think in the end I did it justice, but you guys are my judge and jury so I stand before you waiting for your verdict.
> 
> Two more chapters to go.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to _***MCR_Rockstar***_ for keeping her promise to me. ^-^

Light was streaming in from the dawn breaking over the Eastern Wall. Gerard blinked and groaned. Everything hurt. He lifted his arm over his head and saw the marks that covered his skin. Gerard looked at them and smiled. He felt a heavy arm across his hips. He heard a soft growl next to his ear. He was suddenly pulled into a tight grasp. Gerard moved his arm a bit and looked over to his side. Frank was still asleep, but even in repose he was possessive. It was not like Gerard could go anywhere even if he wanted to. The chain was heavy that lead to the post at the end of the bed. Gerard moved it slightly so that he could change positions. He turned on his side and looked at the man sleeping next to him. He was beautiful in an unconventional way. Gerard inwardly sighed. He could see himself spending the rest of his life with Frank. That was no lie, but he is not sure that he could live his life like this all the time. He would like to be able to go out and not be tied up in anyway; just be able to smile and act normal with other people around him. Likewise, he does not think that he could give this up, as he originally thought he could the other day. This was not Robert’s interest though. He briefly wondered how Robert would feel if he married him, but also staying with Frank to scratch his itch so to speak. Gerard knew that would never happen unless this was a perfect world, but he could dream right?

”What is on your mind my pet?”

Gerard heard Frank’s voice, but his eyes remained closed. He wondered how he knew that Gerard was awake. As if to answer the question in his head Frank spoke again.

”I can feel you pondering something beneath your skin. Your bones are vibrating under my fingers.”

To punctuate this, Frank squeezes Gerard’s hips and Gerard lets out a slight gasp which causes Frank to smile and open his eyes. They shine in the morning sunlight filtering all around them. Gerard thinks in that moment he looks like an angel. He is reminded how it was Frank that saved him twice when he was being hurt by another and brought him back from the brink of his own despair.

”I was pondering waking you up with a kiss, but was unsure if I would be admonished for it…Master.”

”On your knees.”

Gerard obeyed and moved out of Frank’s grasp. He centered himself on the bed and pulled into the commanded position. He sat there waiting for further instructions. He watched as Frank pulled himself into a more upright position against the headboard.

”Come forward.”

Gerard moved forward slowly keeping eye contact for further nonverbal instruction. When he saw it in Frank’s eyes he stopped with no command. Frank pulled the sheet off of his lower half and Gerard’s mouth could not help, but water as his morning erection was revealed. In this light, Frank’s cock looked like a work of art. It might as well have been a sculpture carved out of marble with perfect lines etched into it. Gerard saw Frank’s expression morph into a smirk. He knew how much Gerard worshiped his member and took great delight in forming the words that Gerard was hoping to hear.

”Suck it.”

Gerard tried not to look so eager as he replied.

”Yes Master.”

* * *

Michael woke up moaning as Jamia continued to take his morning hardness into her soft wet mouth. As she slipped up from the shaft to the head she murmured into it.

”Wish I could wake you up everyday like this Master.”

”As do I Whore, as do I.”

Any other conversation was lost as his cock was engulfed one more time and Michael bucked up into the heat at the back of her throat. She was good, not as good as Gerard he quickly thought, and he was not going to last much longer. Michael decided that this was not how he wanted to cum this morning. He pushed her off and onto her back. Quickly tossing the sheets away he entered her with a stabbing thrust. Jamia cried out and he pummeled her with hurried jabs. He came not too much further along and collapsed onto her body breathless. She pets his hair for a moment and he had a memory of Lady Way doing this when they first got together, before sex became a need for procreation rather than an act of pleasure. Not feeling guilty in the slightest for thinking of his wife while surrounded by Jamia’s heat, he looked at her. The adoration in her eyes was overwhelming and he wondered if this was what Frank saw when he looked in Gerard’s eyes. Michael saw the same thing in his brother, but it had nothing to do with being intimate. Gerard had always looked up to Michael for taking over the family business when he could not handle it. He was always grateful. He always would be. Michael stirred when Jamia whimpered a bit. He realized he still had his full weight on her.

”Sorry, I was lost in thought.”

”No need to apologize Master.”

Michael leaned down and kissed her lips lightly.

”Such a good pet. Now clean up here and then get to your room and dress to serve morning meal. I will go rouse Frank and my brother.”

”Yes Master.”

Michel removed himself from Jamia and then the bed. He pulled on his robe and looked back at her. She was lying there panting, trying to catch her breath. She almost looked beautiful. He turned his back on her and left the room. Robert had apparently returned from his trip. Mr. Wentz was just exiting his room and Michael caught a glimpse of Robert at his wash basin. As he passed by Mr. Wentz bowed to him and made his way to the stairs. Michael let him pass and then knocked on Robert’s door.

”Enter.”

Michael opened the door and saw Robert look up at him. He was in the middle of shaving. Michael nodded and headed to the table and sat in the chair allowing Robert to steel his concentration and avoid any nicks. He waited patiently till Robert made the last swipe with the straight razor to the underside of his chin. He rinsed the blade off and folded it in half. He splashed new water on his face to remove any excess cream. Examining his face in the mirror, he looked satisfied enough to turn his full attention on Michael.

”Do you hate him?”

Robert was surprised at the question that came out of Michael’s mouth, but Michael had to know. Robert walked over to the table and sat opposite him.

”Of course I don’t hate him, I am just trying to understand why he does what he does?”

”Because he is ordered to, you know this Robert.”

”Perhaps you were too distracted at the time to see what I saw Michael. He may have his orders, but there is a certain satisfaction and desire that comes along with them.”

”You know he will never be the same again. Can you accept that?”

"If Gerard feels the need to exercise his right as a gentleman to visit a whore house after we are married, I will not deny him.”

”Could you be comfortable knowing that you will never satisfy him in that way?”

”I think after a while Gerard will get over some of the things he has done and perhaps there will be a bit of burning desire there, but nothing I have to fear I think.”

”You are confident that he will choose you then.”

”Without a doubt in my mind.”

Michael nodded to Robert as he rose and exited the room. After closing the door has made his way down the stairs. The table was already set for meals and Michael approved when he saw Jamia’s outfit. She blushed and continued with her duties. Michael headed down the Eastern Hall to Frank’s rooms. Michael briefly wonders what is going to happen after tomorrow. It is not that he would not want to go back to the way things were before, he is just not sure that he could. After tasting this life, he finds he craves it now. He supposes he could convince Robert to give him Jamia, but that would break his own beliefs of not having the opposite gender working in his home. There is no way that he could come here and have his way with her after Frank left. Frank is leaving. The thought hung heavy in his heart. He had actually come to like the man despite the reason that he arrived in the first place. He wondered if they could continue to be friends outside of the Mansion, but he doubted that Frank would want reminders of what he lost. Another thought was that Robert may dismiss Jamia after Frank leaves or send her with him. Too many thoughts for the morning. He needed coffee if he was going to have anymore. As he neared Frank’s room he heard the telltale sighs of his brother and he knew that he was very happy right now.

”Oh fuck yeah Gee, You are so good at this.”

Michael chuckled and decided to leave them to their morning time as he had with Jamia. He headed back upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

Frank had traveled to many places, he had seen many sights and many beautiful works of art, but he did not think that anything could really compare to the work of living art that Gerard made as he rode his cock hard and fast. Frank had a vise grip on his hips as he worked in tandem with Gerard, thrusting in to meet his body bearing down on him. Gerard cried out as once again Frank angled perfectly and hit his prostate.

”Oh fuck, please Master, I need, I need.”

”You need what Gee?”

”Please touch me, I’m begging you.”

”Mmmm, but I am touching you Gee.”

”No, I just, I want.”

Frank reached one hand behind Gerard’s neck and pulled him close.

”Tell me Gee, tell me what you want.”

”I want you to…”

Frank cut Gerard off by wrapping his hand around Gerard’s neck and pressing them into a kiss. Through all this he never stopped their relentless pace. It was almost as if they both knew that it could be their last time together. Gerard ground down hard against Frank as he pressed more wanton into the kiss. He submitted to Frank and let him dominate the kiss, and everything else at the moment. Frank owned him and his heart at that second. He knew fleetingly that it was not forever, and it pained his heart. Still he would take what he could while he could. He thinks that they both know it is over. He doesn’t want it to be. He does not want to return to a life without Gerard, it knows he does not have to either. He could gun Robert down or have him have an accident on the way to the office in town. Problem is Frank only wants Gerard as he is free to do it on his own. Fuck that never mattered before, but it does now.

”Uh fuck Frankie, please.”

Frank doesn’t even take concern that Gerard slipped, at that point he just wants Gerard to be his. He pulls off the cock ring that Gerard had on since yesterday, and slowly slides his hand along the sensitive skin. Gerard keens and bucks up hard against Frank. It only takes a few and Gerard is pulsing and cumming all over them. It takes all his nerves and energy to not cum himself. Once Gerard is spent, Frank knocks them both over so that Gerard is on his back. Gerard wraps his legs around Frank, and Frank hitches them high over his hips as he throws Gerard off, by switching to a slower pace. Gerard writhes below him sweating and panting and he runs his fingers into Frank’s hair. Frank just keeps his eyes on Gerard as much as he can. He feels perfect and Frank does not want to let go of that, but all good things come to an end and even at this slow pace, the buildup works it's way in and Frank finds himself cumming in long slow stripes inside Gerard and Gerard screams out his name.

”I love you Frankie.”

”I love you too Gee.”

* * *

Robert could not help it. He had a spring in his step today. He passed Michael on the stairs as he was heading down. He looked in the dining room to see if anyone had arrived for breakfast, but no one had yet. He figured that Frank and Gerard were either still asleep or getting out that last day of pent up whatever. Robert did not care. Tomorrow was his three days and then that was it. He would discuss with Gerard what to do with Frank's room after they had made love in the morning. Robert headed into the kitchen to talk to Jimmy. He was going to tell him to make a huge feast tonight. He wanted several kinds of meat too. Fuck Frank and his damn vegetables! This house was going to get back to order again with meat and potatoes on the menu once more. He was still intending to have some vegetable for Gerard, but Gerard had lost weight during this month and he needed fattening up again.

"Master McCracken, what kin I do fer ya this fine mornin?"

"You can make a wonderful feast for me this evening Jimmy. I want the table to be overflowing with meats of every kind along with starches."

"Ah, of course Master McCracken, and what from the vegetable garden?"

"Nothing, well perhaps a small bowl of beans for Gerard, but that is it. Oh and dessert! The richer the better."

"What of Master Iero's needs Sir?"

"Master Iero will no longer be a concern for you after tomorrow Jimmy."

"Yes Sir."

Robert left the kitchen and popped into the Library. He saw that Gerard had started a new painting again. The lines were jagged and Robert wondered what Gerard was thinking about when he created this. No matter, paintings like this will be a passing fancy for him and he will go back to his beautiful landscapes after tonight. Robert turned to the window as the sunlight poured in.

"A great morning indeed."


	49. The World is Ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's last night, Robert's three days. Gerard needs to decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
>  _ *****Trixgrl*****_  
>  So this chapter was like this crazy dark looming cloud over my head, well since I was allowed to join this wild adventure back in ch.14. I've been anticipating it, dreading it, excited about it all in one slice. And even though I knew what was going to happen, and I knew how everything was going to play out...I found myself a complete mess by the end. I couldn't even read the words through the cloudy muck of eyeliner and tears. How is that even possible?! I knew everything. You know how it's possible? Cause its fucking brilliant that's how. This was always the outcome. It was to never be swayed or altered, and trust me some of you were very convincing. This happened the way it did because its beautiful. That's it. It's beautiful. An operatic turn of pure agony. But it's not over see? You have one more to go. If you're mad, sad, happy, or just plan confused then Momiji did her job. Damn fucking well if you ask me. Invested in this story as most you have been, as I have been, she's taken you places. She's given you something wonderful and amazing. I give her back all my love in return, as very few have given me what she has.  
> Thank you all and as always,  
> Muah

He was so angry right now. He could not believe that Robert would pull this! Not one thing that Frank could eat was at the table! His cocksure attitude was really starting to get to Gerard.

”Please Master Way, surely we can take care of this for you?”

”Nonsense, just go help Jimmy with the task I gave him. I will be fine.”

”But what if you get hurt or seriously burned?”

Gerard leaned down and gave a small kiss to the cheek of the man who was so concerned for him. He watched the man blush and his eyes shine. Gerard inwardly chuckled.

”If the Mistress of the House wants to cook for one of the Masters, then she should be able to do so right?”

”Yes Mistress…I mean Master Way.”

”It’s alright, I answer to both you know.”

The man hurried off in order to fulfill his part in the preparations. Gerard stirred the pot carefully and tasted the concoction. A pinch more salt and it would be perfect. He added the seasoning and then left the pot to simmer while he checked the fire oven. He wondered if Robert had started in on his meal yet. He did not care though, he would wait and eat with Frank. He wished that Michael was there to give more support, but he had taken way too much of his brother’s time lately. He felt bad that his sister in law had not seen her husband much at all as of late. He sent a letter with Michael to Alicia promising that he would invite them both over next month for a summer picnic in the garden. Michael said he would be over tomorrow though, mostly for Frank Gerard thinks.

”Careful there now missy, don a go burnin them perfect hands of yers.”

Gerard laughed as Jimmy appeared behind him to give him a hand with the contents of the fire oven.

”Don’t worry Jimmy, I have it.”

Jimmy still insisted on helping him and the room was suddenly filled with the scent of fresh backed rolls, roasted vegetables, and sweet smelling buns. They set them on the wood counter by the window to cool.

”You let me deal with the dessert Master Way and…”

”Jimmy…”

”Ah…Gerard. Gonna take some time to get use ta that yer know?”

Gerard placed a hand on Jimmy’s arm.

”I know, but you have been too kind to me this past month that I feel you as more a friend than servant now.

”I thank you fer that Gerard. Now let me plate this up and you git back to the table before Master McCracken has a fit.”

”Fuck him. If he had not pulled this, I would not be here doing all this cooking.”

”True and ya know I am sorry about that.”

”It’s not your fault Jimmy. NO blame to you at all.”

Jimmy smiled at Gerard, crooked teeth and all. Gerard thought it was a perfect smile. He removed the apron and left the kitchen. He walked into the dining room and knelt back down at Frank’s feet. He put his collar back on with chain leading to Frank’s chair. He looked at Frank.

”Dinner is now served Master.”

* * *

Robert sat with Frank chewing on a chop. He had ladled a healthy portion of gravy over his pile of mashed potatoes, made with lard on purpose. Frank just sat there waiting. He had a smug look on his face. Gerard was furious when the only vegetable he saw was the small bowl of beans for himself. When Frank told him it was fine, that he would just eat the potatoes, Gerard stopped him knowing the Bert had fucked with them too. Damn him for being that clever. Robert was surprised when Gerard called him a child and stood up heedless of the chain pulling around his neck. He actually asked permission to go in the kitchen and cook for Frank! Gerard had never cooked for Robert once, so this did not sit well with him at all. Frank of course gave his permission, and Frank and Robert were left to stare at each other for the time he was gone. Now Gerard had returned, but with no food. Robert thought that maybe he had failed when Jamia came out of the kitchen with a cart covered in a dome followed by several other servants. A small table was brought to sit next to Frank on the side that Robert was on. It was covered with domed trays as well. All the servants stood as if waiting for instruction. Gerard looked up and clapped his hands twice. All the domes came off and the smells that filled the air were mouthwatering. Finally Jimmy himself came out with a small domed tray, but instead of putting it on the table he took a knee and bent to Gerard next to Frank. Gerard mouthed a thank you at Jimmy and then looked up at Frank. Robert swore his eyes were shining!

”For you Master.”

Jimmy lifted the dome and in the middle was a perfect strawberry tart. Frank looked at the tart and then at Jimmy, but Jimmy shook his head. With no warning Frank tugged on the chain around Gerard’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. That was when Robert left the room.

* * *

The offending meat had been cleared away. The small table was laden with half eaten food, there was no room on the larger table for any of it because Gerard took up the entire surface. He was covered in the still warm roasted vegetables. They had been smashed in and smeared all over him. Frank was on his knees between Gerard’s legs savoring the well created entrees as well as Gerard’s skin. The combination was intoxicating, mixed with the flavor of Frank’s wine.

”I think I am getting drunk off of you Gee.”

”Mmmm, please Master more.”

Frank licked a stripe up Gerard chest and felt him arch his back up. Frank ran a hand underneath him and pulled Gerard to a sitting position. He licked and bit at his neck enjoying the food as he went. He briefly felt bad for the mess that was going to have to be cleaned up by Jamia until Gerard took two of his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them obscenely. After that only Gerard was on Frank’s mind. Frank pulled off the table and stood there watching Gerard perform for him. He sat up with his knees splayed for Frank and ran his hands all over his food covered body. He pushed them into his hair, which had been growing out of the color now and had gained length again. Gerard pushed his own fingers into his mouth and the noise that he made went straight to Frank’s cock.

”Touch yourself Gee.”

Gerard reached down and wrapped his fingers around his cock. He was not wearing a cock ring this time, but he still knew that he could not cum without permission. Frank watched with hungry eyes as Gerard moved his hand at the pace that Frank instructed each time. His sweat mixed with the edible goodness on his body made his skin glow. He was a mess and Frank loved it. Too bad that Michael could not be here to share it with him. He briefly wondered what Michael would have thought of this when Gerard shuddered and groaned. Frank knew he was close. He debated whether to make him wait, but he wanted Gerard too much for that. He sat back in Robert’s chair and watched the man on the table quiver before him.

”Are you close Gee?”

”Yes Master.”

”Would you like to cum for me?”

”Yes Master.”

”Then do so, so I can fuck you on Robert’s chair.”

Gerard did not need any more words. He arched his back and lifted himself high on his knees as he bucked into the air and came all over his hand and the table. Frank gave him a moment to come down off the high that cumming like that gave one before he spoke.

”Feel good Gee?”

”Yes Master, so good.”

”Good, now crawl to the end of the table.”

Gerard obeyed and slowly, still slightly shaking, crawled to the end where Frank was sitting. He stopped at the end and waited for instructions. Frank smiled at this. His pants were already ruined and covered with food so he did not care about them, but he wanted to feel Gerard completely. He stood up and shed his pants as well as his shirt. He saw Gerard looking at him with admiration and lust. He was wearing no undergarment. He sat back down in the chair, his cock erect and already leaking. He could see Gerard licking his lips, but that was not what he had in mind right now.

”You know Gee these are our last hours together. I want to make them last as much as I can. Before you go to Robert tonight I am going to do something obscene with you in every room. I want the entire Mansion to know what I can do to you, starting with this room. Now I want you to use your own cum and prepare yourself for me.

Gerard brought the hand that he had used to jerk off with between his legs. Frank had a perfect view of Gerard’s fingers as they disappeared inside his body. Gerard made noises like Frank had never heard come from the man before. He was very pleased.

”You’re doing so good Gee. Fuck, I wish Mikey was here to see you like this. All splayed out with your fingers shoved deep inside you. You want to get fucked so badly don’t you?”

”Yes Master, please, uh ah, fuck me.”

”Crawl on to my lap Gee and impale yourself.”

Gerard reached out and grabbed the high back on the chair. He looped his fingers through the scrolling and pulled himself forward onto Frank’s lap. He hovered with his legs straddling Frank and lifted himself high enough to center his opening over the dripping head of Frank’s cock. Frank held his breath as he watched Gerard sink lower and he felt his cock engulfed in a tight heat. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Gerard on the other hand was making all sorts so of noises as he bottomed out and touched Frank’s thighs with his own. He sat there for a moment and then Frank placed his hands on Gerard’s hips. That was Gerard’s cue to start moving. He pushed up on his toes as he lifted himself almost completely off and then dropped back down hard. Now it was Frank’s turn to groan as they both threw their heads back at the same time. Gerard started to ride him, gripping the back of the chair tightly. Frank was now digging impressions in Gerard’s hips with his fingernails.

”Fuck Gee, so tight, so good, could stay in you for days.”

”Uh, uh uh uh, me too Fra….Master.”

Frank pulled one of his hands off of Gerard’s hip and touched his face. He was glistening from his exertion and Frank dragged him down into a kiss again. There was so much passion in that one move and Gerard gave up complete control in the kiss. He allowed Frank to manipulate him in anyway he wanted and Frank was delighted by this. Gerard was his body and soul. He may not completely have his heart, but two out of three ain’t bad.

”Gee turn around and lean on the table.”

Gerard made a whimpering sound as he pulled off of Frank, but he did so and then turning around lay chest first against the hard wood. Frank moved up behind him and plunged right back in. The heat surrounded him once again and Gerard cried out at the force of his thrusting. Frank grabbed Gerard’s hair and pulled on it. Gerard's lifted part of his body was off the table and Frank wrapped an arm around his middle as he pushed harder and harder making the table move.

”Ah ah ah, Gee, I’m gonna…”

Suddenly Frank felt himself pushed back hard and out of Gerard. He landed in the chair and Gerard had his mouth on his cock just at the moment that he came. Gerard drank the cum greedily as it seeped out of his mouth and onto the chair cushion itself. The noises Gerard was making were full of contentment like Frank’s cum was sweet ambrosia from the Gods themselves. Frank was surprised at this act of defiance, but at this point he did not give a shit. Gerard’s mouth felt so good and Frank swore that is one of the biggest things that he would miss the most. When Frank was spent, Gerard fell back on his heels and looked dazed. He had cum on the side of his mouth and he licked at it like a cat. He looked at Frank and ducked his head sheepishly.

”I’m sorry Master, I don’t know what came over me. I just had to taste you. Please forgive me.”

”On all fours now! Crawl to the playroom for you punishment.”

Frank swore that he saw a gleam in Gerard’s eye before he dropped to the floor and did a little cat like stretch showing off his perfect ass in the process. He crawled slowly and with seduction out of the dining room turning towards the Eastern Hallway. Frank gathered up their clothes and grabbing the perfect strawberry tart before following his pet.

* * *

”The room is back in order now Mr. Wentz.”

”Very good Eugene, now see about the Library.”

”Begging your pardon Sir, but how many rooms are left?”

”By my thoughts, two, and one is the bedroom, which can wait till tomorrow.”

”Thank God Sir.”

Peter chuckled as he watched the young man move off to clean up the next room that was up-heaved by the two gentlemen. He was thankful that Jimmy had spoken to him once the contest had started. Peter had arrived with Gerard when he came to live at McCracken Manor. His brother Patrick was employed by Michael. When the boys were younger, Peter and Patrick worked side by side as their tenders so to speak. They were there for all the milestones that the boys went through, including when Gerard decided that women did not interest him. It was a bit of a shock to Master Way, but Lady Way was unsurprised. Being a mother, she had an instinct for her sons. Also Michael knew well before anyone else. Patrick use to joke that the two shared everything, including their mind. That always made Peter laugh, but it was easy to see how close the boys were. In a strange way he is not surprised now that they have become even closer, although in a more unconventional way. Still Peter knows them, and that it is not just about appeasing the flesh and more the heart. No matter what though, he will stay by Gerard’s side as much as Patrick will be part of Michael’s life. It was getting late now and he knew that soon Gerard would make his way from Frank’s room to Robert’s. The staff would begin cleaning up in preparation of someone's departure. Peter really did not have an interest in which man Gerard ended up with as long as Gerard was happy. He looked at the grandfather clock and saw that it was close to that hour. Jamia had taken up sick and was resting. Peter thought that she could not stand the loss of Gerard once more. She is sure that after the contest she will be dismissed for conduct unbecoming by Robert. Since dinner she had been throwing up and could keep nothing down, save for a few scant sips of water. Peter sighed and went to check on Eugene. It was going to be a long three days.

* * *

”It’s almost time.”

”I know.”

”I will not see you again.”

”Of course you will. We have meals together.”

”You mean like last time?”

”That will not happen again.”

”It could.”

”I won’t let it.”

”You know I want to kill him right?”

”Yes, but I know you won’t.”

”How can you be so sure?”

”Because that is not how you want to win.”

Frank looked at Gerard. He was right, he could have ended this weeks ago, but it was not his way. He pulled Gerard closer and caressed the inside of his thigh. His initials had become faint white lines marring the creamy flesh that rested there. Gerard shivered with his touch. The newer marks that littered his body were a goodbye gift from Frank. Gerard was allowed to choose his punishment earlier and he chose one that would leave visible marks covering his body.

Gerard pushes into Frank’s touch. He does not want this night to end. He does not want to make the decision that will break one man and change his life forever. There is no right or wrong decision here and it kills him, all decisions are wrong in one way or another. Too much pressure. At that moment the grandfather clock chimes and there is a knock on the door. Gerard answers it not caring what he looks like. Mr. Wentz is right on time as always. He does not even pay attention to what Gerard is not wearing.

”It’s time Master Way.”

”Yes, thank you Peter.”

”Wait, I’ll walk you to the end of the hallway.”

The three leave the room and make their way down the hall. Mr. Wentz is proceeding with Gerard in the middle and Frank at the rear. Frank watches as Gerard walks defeated and sullen. He wants to drag Gerard back to the room and chain him up. Claim him completely. As far as he is concerned he took Gerard’s virginity and Gerard felt the same. It was a minute thing to hold onto. They stopped and Mr. Wentz turned to them.

”I will wait at the stairs Master Way.”

Gerard watches Peter walk away and turns to Frank. Frank has his hand in his pocket. He pulls it out and there is Gerard’s collar. He hands it to Gerard.

”Keep it.”

”Put it on me please Master.”

”I am not your Master anymore.”

”You will always be my Master.”

Gerard gets down on his knees and Frank loops the collar around his neck and secures it. He looks down at Gerard and smiles. Gerard smiles back and then rises to meet his lips. They kiss with no more words.

*

*

*

That fucking collar. Gerard refused to take it off last night. He put on clothes to sleep, but before that Robert could see the marks all over him. He wondered if Frank put them there on purpose, but he figures that this late in the game Gerard had a hand in it. Frank managed to undo what Robert did his three days, but now he had no more chances. This was Robert’s time and it was going to be all his. Gerard would not be leaving this room the whole three days and after that Frank would be out and things would be normal again. This morning the light from the window is making Gerard’s hair shimmer. The ugly red color is finally coming out and his natural black is coming back. This makes Robert happy. He pulls the covers off of Gerard slowly and unties his sleep pants. He slowly tugs them down and off. He sees that Gerard’s cock is hard and it delights him. He takes it in his mouth in one move. He sucks hard all the way down to the base and feels Gerard stir. He continues to lavish his tongue along the shaft and work his way up to the top before sucking hard on the head and pulling off with a loud noise.

”Morning Baby.”

”Mmmm morning Bert.”

”You like that?”

”Uh huh.”

”Want more?”

”Uh uh ah, yes please.”

”Beg for it Gee.”

Through the whole conversation Robert is still pumping Gerard with a few licks here and there on the head to make him tense up.

”Please Bert, I, oh fuck, please suck my cock.”

Robert beams and goes back down again. As he does this he sneaks a finger into his mouth and wets it good. He then heads it down between Gerard’s legs and slowly pushed it in. Gerard keens and Robert goes further in. He quickly progresses to two fingers after that, all the while letting Gerard fuck his mouth.

”Gee baby, you know we don’t have to do this?”

”What *groan* do what Bert?”

”The next three days, we can take care of this right now. All you have to do is choose.”

”But Bert I ah ah ah, don’t know w-w-w-who to choose yet."

”Yes you do, come on, who gives you the most pleasure, who is giving it to you now in a way that the other can’t …or won’t?"

”That’s not f-f-f-f-f-fair, oh my fucking God! R-R-Robert.”

Robert began using the other hand to jerk Gerard off at the same time that he sucked him off and inserted a third finger. Gerard was a mess now writhing on the bed.

”You want me Gee don’t you?”

”Yes, please Bert.”

”You want me to fuck you don’t you?”

"God yes, just yes!”

”Then tell me that I won, that you chose me.”

”But that is n-n-n-n-n-n-not right-t-t-t-t-t.”

”You only have time with me now *slurp* and I know you don’t want to spend the next three days with nothing right?”

”W-W-Wait, what d-d-d-do you m-m-mean?”

”Very simple Gee. I win, you get fucked and sucked till you can’t breathe. Till you feel like your chest is going to explode or…nothing.”

”B-B-B-B-But you can……”

Robert found that spot inside Gerard that he was searching for and Gerard cried out in sheer pleasure. He was sucking on his own fingers now and moaning around them. Nearly his entire back was off the bed from the arch he did. That caused Robert to deep throat him, and Gerard let out a strangled yell. Robert pulled his fingers out at the same time that he pulled his mouth off. Gerard fell to the bed with a bounce. He was shaking and he still had not cum yet. Robert grabbed the oil and poured some into his hand he started to slick up his cock and moved between Gerard’s legs. He pressed ever so slightly against his opening, but did not penetrate.

”So Gee, what’s it gonna be?”

Gerard looked up, delirious. Robert knew that he was not in his headspace which was where he wanted him. Without realizing what he was saying, Gerard uttered two words.

”You win.”

Robert did not wait any longer, he pushed all the way in and started to fuck Gerard hard and fast.

’Oh fuck, what have I done?’ Gerard played the words over and over again in his mind that he blurted out at a weak moment. Robert had tricked him and now he was eating them along with Robert’s tongue. He fucked up big time now and he had lost everything. It did not mean that he was not going to pick Robert, but he wanted to do it on his own time after thinking about it. No being forced like this. This was akin to Frank holding his dagger to his neck and making him choose him or death. Robert might as well have been fucking him with a dagger as each stab of his cock only served to hurt Gerard on the inside more. He looked up at Robert and saw that he was sweating and puffing away with each thrust. He had gained weight during the month and Gerard now noticed it compared to Frank’s lean body. It was so much easier to wrap his legs around Frank’s slimmer hips. To feel him grab onto Gerard’s thigh to hitch him higher to plunge in further. He sighed with the memory of yesterday and smiled a bit.

Gerard was smiling up at him. Robert knew that he had done the right thing. It was dirty pool, but he needed that push. He most likely would have chosen him anyway, but Robert was not taking any chances. He felt it in his heart that it was the right thing to do. Speaking of heart, his was beating furiously in his chest. Robert had to admit that he had been overeating a bit lately. It was the stress of knowing that Gerard was with another man willingly. Still it was getting harder to breathe at times and even climbing the stairs was taxing. He wanted to flip Gerard over and have him ride, but not just yet. Maybe when his arms gave out he would do it, but right now all he felt was a little tingling in his left. He could keep going.

Gerard could see that Robert was getting tired. Honestly he just wanted him to finish so that he could leave the room and go talk to Frank. He would have to tell him his mistake, but that he could not take it back. Would Frank understand? Would he kill him? Would he try and kill Robert? So many questions, and what of Michael? How would he react? He did so much to get Gerard to see Frank in the right light,and now it was all for nothing with his slip of the tongue. Robert would make sure that Gerard did not see his brother anymore. I mean he would, but he would always be in the room. He would not let him spend the night any longer. Not that it mattered because they would be wed soon and they would be sharing a bed from then on. Gerard would never get out of the room without explaining where he was going. He would be a prisoner of a different sort. Suddenly Robert hit his prostate and Gerard lost all train of thought as he started to feel it pool in his stomach, the warmth of his own orgasm creeping in.

There, Gerard was spacing out for a bit, but now he had him again. Gerard was pushing against him hard now chasing his own orgasm and Robert chased his as well. His left arm had become numb now, but his right was still good so he tried to push the weight over there instead. He was getting closer, but he was working really hard and the pain in his chest was increasing. His vision began to double a bit and he was dizzy, but he kept going. If his body was feeling like this it meant it was going to be an intense climax and he wanted to see it to the end. He tried to talk, but only gasps and groans came out of his mouth. He was losing saliva too so he sought out Gerard’s mouth to add to his own again. That worked for a bit, but not long. The pain was increasing, but so was the growing feeling. He was so fucking close now he could not give up. He wanted to cum with Gerard so badly. Suddenly Gerard arched his back spraying his and Robert’s stomach with his cum. The clenching of his muscles added fuel to the fire and Robert was burning up. His vision went white and he cried out as the most intense orgasm he ever had filled Gerard up. He arched his own back and then collapsed. The last thing Robert saw was the face of his fiancé in the throws of ecstasy and then nothing.

Gerard knew something was wrong. Robert felt heavy on his chest, like dead weight. He tried to get the man to move, but he was out cold. Gerard figured that his orgasm must have been intense. He had never seen Robert arch his back like that before. He attempted to wiggle out from under him, but Robert was still inside him and still surprisingly hard. He wiggled back until he was stuck against the head board and had nowhere else to go. He managed to dislodge Robert from inside him, but his legs were still trapped.

”Bert please, you’re starting to hurt me.”

Robert did not even stir. Gerard tried again to pull his legs free, but nothing. He was getting frustrated now and tried to tip Robert’s body away from him. The weight was incredible. Gerard did not think the man had gained that much weight, but apparently he was wrong. More pushing and the blankets began to slip.

”For fuck sake Robert, please get off me!”

Gerard gave a good shove and he was finally free, but Robert was slipping off the bed along with the blankets. Before he realized it Robert had landed on his back on the floor. Gerard winced and looked over to see if he was alright, if that had woken him up. What Gerard did not expect to see was Robert looking up at him.

”Robert?”

Nothing, just eyes staring back at his face.

”Robert, answer me.”

Still nothing. Gerard got off the bed. Cum started to drip out of him, but he did not care. He crouched down next to Robert and lightly pushed his arm. It was swollen and had a purple tint to it. Robert made no sound or movement. Gerard shivered, but it was not cold in the room. He felt like something had passed through him. He studied Robert’s face and noted the slightly ashen color of his skin. Also the redness that was in his eyes. He brought a hand, shaking over his chest and pressed down…nothing. It was at that moment that Gerard screamed.

Frank was heading to morning meal when he heard the scream. He ran up the stairs taking two and three at a time. He opened the door to Robert’s room and saw Robert and Gerard on the floor. Gerard was pounding on Robert’s chest screaming at him incoherently. Frank grabbed Gerard and pulled him away. Gerard turned into Frank and Frank held him tightly. He looked down and Frank and knew right away that he was dead. He had seen enough dead bodies in his time to know the signs. He put Gerard in a chair, noting that he was naked and sweaty, and went to Robert’s body. He got on his knees and put his ear to Robert’s lips. He felt no breath. He listened to his chest, no heartbeat. Frank suddenly got pissed and punched his chest.

”Frank! What are you doing?!”

”This is not the way it was supposed to be! I wanted to win, but not like this!”

He was now screaming at the corpse of his brother. He punched him again and dragged him up by the sheet Robert was tangled in. Robert’s head flopped lifeless and Frank slapped it hard. Gerard was now up and out of the chair. He grabbed Frank by the shoulder and pulled him.

”Frank stop! He’s dead!”

Frank was not thinking as he pushed Gerard away hard. Gerard fell against the post of the bed and banged his head. He heard a clatter when this happened and saw that Frank had dropped his dagger. He picked it up and placed it on the bed. He crawled back up to Frank to try and stop him again.

”You were a worthless piece of shit Robert! You were a lousy businessman that could have made so much more, but you fucked up and let people use you and cheat you! I came from nothing and you had fucking everything, even Gerard! Now you have nothing…Nothing…NOTHING!”

Frank kicked Robert in the balls and stepped on his chest. He pushed his foot in and ground his toe into his chest. He started to hear a cracking noise and then a snap confirmed that he had broken one of Robert’s ribs. It felt good. He did it again and then a third time. He did not hear Gerard coming up behind him. He did not realize that Gerard had grabbed at his shirt. If he had, he would not have hauled off and punched him in the face.

The force of Frank’s punch pushed Gerard onto the bed. He fell with his back on the dagger and winced as the point grazed his skin from the angle he was at. He reached under and pulled it out. There was a little blood on it, but not much. He still had it in his hand when Frank descended on him.

”How dare you grab me and stop me?! I am in charge now Gerard! I am in control! I own you and I will do what I want to the pathetic excuse of a fiancé that you HAD!”

Frank was out of control and punched Gerard in the stomach. Gerard doubled over in pain, but Frank was on him and he had no chance to cover himself when the next blow hit him. He just went down as the blows continued to rain down.

”F-F-F-F-Frank, p-p-p-p-please, no I s-s-s-stop, I.”

Frank heard nothing and Gerard could see the same blackness in his eyes that he had that day he nearly killed Gerard. Gerard was genuinely afraid for his life now. He must have been because his next action was a fatal one. Suddenly Frank stopped. He looked down to see his dagger sticking out of his chest. He looked up and saw a battered and beaten Gerard holding it trembling. He let go and the dagger remained. Frank looked at Gerard and saw the he was crying. He was covered in bruises and fist imprints. One of his eyes was swollen shut. Frank touched the dagger and pulled it out. He started to fall backwards, but felt arms around him.

”Frankie! Oh God Frankie, what have I done?!”

”It’s okay Gee. It was you or me this time. I think I would have killed you. I was not thinking at all.”

”No no no, you wouldn’t have, you would have stopped like last time. I should have realized this. I fucked up!”

”No Gee, you did alright. Really you did.”

Gerard pulled Frank into his lap and caressed his hair. Frank was looking up at him and caressed his cheek with a shaky hand. Gerard started to cry and the tears fell on Frank’s face. The ones that fell on Frank’s lips he licked with his tongue.

”Sweet like you Gee. Tell me something, the truth now, was I going to ever win?”

Gerard looked down at the dying man and finally realized what his heart had always known.

”Yeah Frankie, it was going to be you.”

”Thank you.”

Frank began to cough and droplets of blood covered his lips. Gerard leaned down and kissed him gently.

”Gee *cough cough* I want you to know that you have made me so happy these past weeks. I grew up so fucked up believing that the world was an ugly place filled with hate and pain. If you were not inflicting *sputter* it, you were receiving it. That was all. After meeting you, I have seen that there is beauty in the world. In a flower, a walk, a private talk, even in watching a painting being created. You are beauty *cough* Gerard. You will always be beautiful *cough* to me.”

”Frank, Master, please no don’t go.”

Frank reached up and grazed the collar that Gerard was still wearing. He smiled and then closed his eyes.

”Frank Frank? Frank? Frank FRANK!”

Peter had just taken Michael’s coat and hat when they both heard the scream that curdled their blood. Both he and Michael took off at a run, the door and outerwear abandoned. They ran up the stairs together and both stopped at the threshold of Robert’s room. There they saw a sight that they did not expect. Robert was on the floor, naked and tangled in a sheet, eyes wide open, staring at nothing. Gerard was on the bed holding Frank. His arm hung limp off the bed. Gerard was beaten badly, but he was wailing and cradling Frank in his arms rocking back and forth. A bloody dagger lies on the floor just below the bed. Michael moved to the other side of the bed to try and get a hold of Gerard. Peter ducked down to check the body of Robert and confirms what they already knew.

Gerard was hysterical. He would not stop keening and Michael felt the urge to hug him as well as slap him. He pulled Gerard to him as Frank slipped from his lap. Gerard scrambled for Frank, but saw that Peter had caught him. Peter showed Gerard that he was laying him carefully on the bed. Now Gerard turned to Michael and burst out the story of how everything happened. Michael listened, already formulating a plan on how to clean up and handle the bodies as well as the legalities. All the while he was consoling Gerard, petting his head and shushing him. Gerard looked up at Michael and in his eyes he saw fear, but acceptance. Then he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter will be posted on 21 September 2013.


	50. Full Circle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything comes full circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, chapter 50! I never thought I would get here way back in February when I started this fic. I never thought I would continue after my first negative comment. I especially never thought that I would continue after the band ended. I did though and through all that I met my amazing beta _***Trixgrl***_ becasue of this fic and my number one fan, fic pet, and daughter in law to this fic who is now also my beta _***RedRomRomance***_. I love you ladies so much. ^-^
> 
> I also could not have done this without all of you behind me. Everyone who left me Kudos and comments. You kept me going and believed in me. Even when i did a fucked up chapter that no one fully understood you stuck by me. I am so grateful to you and I will try to never stop writing becasue of it. I know that one day I may, but that is not going to be any time soon.
> 
> And now without further delay I present the conclusion of my Masterpiece, **Bondage Mansion**
> 
> I love you all 100%. Thank you from the bottom of my little black heart. ^-^

_***Time Stamp: One Year Later***_

”Well gentlemen, I think everything is in order. Now if you will just sign here, we can move on to other business and-”

”I have a problem with paragraph four addenda three.”

”Yes Mister Way…sorry, Yes Master McCracken-Iero?”

”Well it is clear that your colleagues will gain the most from this part of the profits while my partner and I will see very little for our efforts.”

”Yes, but we make up for that in paragraph five addenda two.”

”No you do not, it may seem that way in the wording you have used here, but I assure you that I can read between those lines.”

”With all due respect Sir, I would think that your brother and yourself should be happy that we have chosen to do business with you, considering your personal situation.”

”With none due respect, you need to keep my personal situation out of my business life. You will refer to my brother as my business partner because that is what he is, and if you think the Way brothers are not a force to be reckoned with, you are soon to find out how wrong you are! Good day gentleman!”

”Wait, are you not going to sign?”

”I will sign when you show me a contract that does not take me for a fool Master Haner!”

*

*

*

Brian makes the trek home from the whorehouse on Swerthing St. He feels gratified to know that he put the girl through the ringer and took out all his frustration that her proprietor placed on him at this afternoon's meeting. 'How dare that upstart think he can tell him what he is going to do!' Still it was impressive for him to find that hidden agenda in the fifth paragraph. He thought that Way, fuck his title, was more ignorant than that. Brian is briefly wondering whether they found the poor girl yet when he is grabbed from behind and dragged into the alley. His is repeatedly pummeled in the stomach and when he is doubled over, a knee is crashed into his nose, breaking it completely. He falls to his knees clutching the broken appendage. His vision is swimming, but he sees two men in front of him. They haul him up and slam him against the building. Brian is held there as a third figure appears. The man is slim in stature, but there is something familiar about him. He walks with a natural sway in his hips like a woman and Brian is embarrassed to admit he is slightly turned on. The figure stops in front of him and Brian tries to focus his vision, which is still swimming in and out. To make matters worse his ears are ringing as well.

”Well Master Haner, did you have fun with your lady of the evening?”

”What, I don’t know what…”

A sharp crack is felt across his cheek as he is backhanded hard enough to split his lip.

”You think you can fuck me and my family over and then go fuck one of my ladies and nothing will come of it!?”

”Gerard?”

Another crack to his face and this one aimed at his already broken nose. Brian howls in pain.

”That is Master McCracken-Iero to you Master Haner!”

”Why do you give a shit about what I did to a useless whore?!”

This time the shot is much lower and aimed right at his crotch. If he could double over he would, but instead he feels his bladder let go and hears Gerard laugh at him.

”That whore, as you call her, is a better person than you will ever be you piece of shit! Also her wounds, that you inflicted, will be dressed and she will live as you will not.”

”Wait what? You can’t! Do you know who I am!?”

”Yes, you are the late Master Brian Elwin Haner, Jr. the most sinister partner in Gates Enterprise. I will be sure to speak fondly of you at your funeral.”

Gerard stepped back and Brian watched the two thugs crowd around him. They pulled a knife on him and yanked his billfold out of his coat pocket. Yanking the cash out they dropped the billfold into the puddle in front of him.

”Please gentleman, there is more where that came from, let me go and I will make you rich!”

The two men stepped back and pondered his offer. Of course they did. Two vagrants like that are probably given nothing to handle Gerard’s dirty work.

”Mmmm, whadda ya think Mike?”

”It is tempting, but I don’t think he can pay us what Gee does.”

”This is true.”

”Wait what, tell me what he pays you and I will double, no triple it!”

”Oh, I think that is impossible.”

”Yeah Matt is right, there is no way you could pay us triple what he does.”

”Tell me what he pays you in, gold, silver, precious jewels?”

”Oh a precious jewel definitely.”

”Oh I agree, it is definitely precious.”

”One, he pays you in one?”

”Yup and it is so worth it.”

”*scoff* This I have to see!”

”Well we happen to have it with us.”

”Really, well let me see it then.”

”Sure, why not. Oh Gee, come here please.”

Brian watches as Gerard saunters up to Matt and Mike and leans his arm on one of them.

”Gentlemen, what can I do for you?”

”Well ya see, Mister Haner here thinks he can pay us in a more precious jewel than you to not kill him.”

”Really now? I wondered what was taking so long. Well Brian, let’s see it.”

”See what?”

Brain was getting pretty pissed at the smug expression on Gerard’s face. He was also slowly gaining back strength the longer these stupid thugs leave him alone. Soon he will be back enough to fight them off and then he will personally end Gerard’s life.

”If you can pay them better than I can?”

"I am pretty sure I can."

”So put your money where your mouth is.”

Brian was confused and was even further confused when Gerard got on his knees in front of Matt. Brian watched wide eyed as Gerard opened up Matt’s pants and took his cock out.

”What the fuck are you doing!?”

”Paying him, what’s it look like? Good luck Mike, it looks like he uses teeth.”

Brian only had a second to watch Gerard take Matt’s cock completely into his mouth when his head was smashed backwards against the building and Mike crowded him once again. He pulled his cock out and shook it in his face.

”Open up pretty boy.”

”You *pant* can’t really expect me to do that!? Do I look like a whore to you!?”

”Mmmm, you use people for money, yeah pretty much, now fucking open up or else!”

Mike flicked the knife and placed it against Brian’s throat. Brian swallowed against the blade and opened his mouth. Mike pushed his cock into his mouth all the way to the back and gagged him. Brian was gasping for air when Mike pulled back a little. He took in a little before the cock was rammed back into his throat and then he started fucking it.

”Yeah take it bitch! Isn’t that what you said to Sarah when you were fucking her mouth?”

Brian’s eyes were tearing and he was disgusted by the taste and scent of salt and sweat that invaded his nostrils. He glanced over to see if Gerard was just as miserable, but it was a different picture entirely. Through his tears he saw that Gerard had Matt pushed against the opposite building and was expertly taking him better than any whore he had ever seen. Matt was running his hands through Gerard’s hair and making noises of ecstasy.

”Oh God Gee, so fucking good! Love your fucking mouth.”

Brian was brought back to the harsh reality of what he was doing by Mike grabbing his hair and fucking him harder and faster till he came, filling Brian’s mouth with his salty warm cum. Brian doubled over and gagged and wretched into the puddle in front of him all over his billfold. He heard Matt cry out and looked up to see Gerard drinking down his cum like it was water and he was dying of thirst. Matt was clearly enjoying the feeling and when Gerard finished he sat back on his heels and licked his lips clean.

”So Mike, can he pay you better?”

”Not a fucking chance in hell Gee.”

”I figured not, now finish this so we can go back to the Mansion and I can thank you properly.”

”You got it Gee, can’t wait to get in that tight ass of yours.”

Brian swore he heard Gerard giggle, but it was the last thing he heard as the knife to his throat was shoved into his gut and ripped upwards. He fell forward into his sick and watched the three men walk away before he closed his eyes for the last time.

* * *

”What the fuck Gerard!?”

”What’s wrong Mikey?”

”This, this is what’s wrong, what were you thinking?!”

Michael shoves a telegram in Gerard’s face from the partners at Gates enterprise explaining that Brian was mugged and murdered the other night and that renegotiations are in order until the funeral. Gerard reads it and shrugs and Michael cannot stand it anymore.

”On your knees now!”

Gerard hits the floor of the study. His hands behind his back and his head hung submissively. Michael circles around him and goes into the desk drawer. He pulls out a coil of rope and returns to Gerard. He pulls on his wrists and ties them securely. It may not be as good as Frank could have done it, but Michael is getting better each time he does it. Gerard does not make a sound during this. Michael returns to the desk and now removes one of the floggers. They are made of leather now since there is no need to be concerned with it. Michael rips the back of Gerard’s shirt so that his bare skin is exposed. He positions himself behind his brother and raises the flogger high.

”Now, in between each strike you will tell me exactly what happened, is that clear?”

”Yes Master.”

”Good, now start talking.”

Michael brings the first lashing down.

*crack*

”Ahhh, Haner was trying to rook us in the new proposal.”

”How so?”

*crack*

”H-He put an addendum in paragraph four and five that gave his partners most of the profits.”

”And you knew this how?”

*crack*

”*sseeettthhh* I was able to read between the lines.”

”Did you call him on it?”

*crack*

”*gasp* Y-Y-Y-Yes and I refused to sign.”

”And he said?”

”He said we should be grateful…”

*crack crack*

”Wait for the strike before you answer me!”

”Ahhhghhh!” Yes Master!”

”Now, he said what?”

*crack*

”He said we should be grateful that they are doing business with us considering our personal life.”

”Really? And you had him killed because of this?”

*knock knock*

”Sorry to interrupt Sirs, but Mistress Way is looking for you.”

”Is everything alright Mr. Wentz?”

”Oh yes, it’s just the twins.”

”Ah very well, tell her that Gerard will be right there.”

”Yes Sir, very good Sir.”

Peter left and Michael put the flogger down. He knelt down and unbound his brother. Gerard’s back was scored with marks that were raised and almost bleeding. Michael figures a few more strikes and he would have been.

”Can you get up?”

”I think so.”

Michael helped his brother up and Gerard gingerly straightened his back.

”We will continue this conversation later Gee.”

”Yes Master.”

”Now go tend to my nephews.”

Gerard leaned in a kissed Michael softly and headed out of the room. Michael sat back down at the desk and pulled out the contract that Gerard was supposed to sign on behalf of him three days ago. He looks at the paragraphs that Gerard mentioned and low and behold, there it is. They would have lost thousands and not even known it. Michael smirked. Apparently they underestimated his brother as just another pretty face. Perhaps the punishment was not completely warranted. He would make it up to Gerard tonight though. He would send a message to Lady Way that he would not be returning home just yet and that his brother needed him a few more days. Michael left the study and made his way to the kitchen. There he saw Jimmy presiding over the new head chef. Jimmy was now head of the kitchen and only cooked for Gerard and the twins.

”Jimmy.”

”Ah Master Way, What can I do for you?”

”Those elocution lessons of my brother's are coming along nicely I see, or rather hear.”

”Yes, Master McCracken-Iero is very good to me.”

”Ugh, please Jimmy, just call him Gee around me.”

”Yes Sir.”

”So, I kind of fucked up and need you to fix something special for me.”

”Punished him for no reason again?”

”Am I that transparent?”

”No, but it is the only time you ask me personally to cook.”

”Right, so can you fix it and have it brought to my room tonight?”

”Donna worry…I mean do not worry Sir, it will be the finest strawberry tart that he ever had.”

”Thanks Jimmy.”

”No problem Master Way.”

* * *

”Shh shh shh, he will be here in a moment, calm down Edward.”

”Frightened again?”

”Yes and as always, he wants his mother.”

”Pass him to me.”

Gerard walked into the room stiffly and Jamia could tell he was in a lot of pain. Still it did not stop him from cradling his infant son. Jamia handed Edward to Gerard and then went to pick up Anthony. Gerard gingerly settled into the rocking chair and cuddled the boy until he was babbling and smiling. Jamia could not help but smile as well. Gerard was so good with them. He was their mother in every sense of the word. She remembered her and Michael holding his hands when the doctor did the surgery to remove them from his body. After the initial shock of realizing that Gerard was a man who was pregnant, Michael went and poured through Robert’s father’s journal and discovered that the contest was a sort of curse within the family, that twins are born to the woman and the feud and contest begins again with the next generation. The conclusion he came to was that even though Gerard was a man, he was the woman in the contest so therefore it was his lot to bring the next generation into the world. During the pregnancy, Gerard was careful in what he ate and how he cared for his body. He was actually excited and not scared at all. He considered it a blessing to have a part of each man that he loved growing inside of him. He admitted to both her and Michael that he was not going to be able to choose between them. He loved both Robert and Frank fiercely, and their children in turn. Although they are only a few months old, it is easy to see that each child takes after their father. Anthony has large eyes and dark brown/black hair that almost covers his ears. Edward had blond hair that is fine with well defined cheek bones. Both have their mother’s porcelain skin tone. As Jamia approaches Gerard, Anthony reaches out for him as well. Gerard laughs and scoots Edward over so that he can make room in his other arm for him. She carefully lays him in the crook and then sits on the bed as Gerard rocks them both. He winces again and Jamia sighs.

”Did he listen this time?”

”No, but when does he ever?”

”You know what that means right?”

”Yup, Jimmy is making me a strawberry tart and he is sending a message to Alicia.”

”You are too good to him Gerard.”

”He is my little brother and after all he loves me as well as you too.”

”Yes, well he may be my Master, but you are still my husband.”

”It sounds like you have gotten used to the title now.”

”It still feels a little strange, but at least no one questions when we are in town.”

”I still feel like we used you to cover this mysterious yet wondrous gift.”

”You did, but I am alright with it. I escaped servitude because of you both.”

”Was I that bad to you that you needed to escape?”

”No, not at all, but if you passed on, I would be moved to the next generation and so forth till I died. This way I get to watch the next generation grow up as an equal to them.”

”You know that I never thought of you as a servant, but a friend during the contest. I would have never survived it without you Jamia.”

”You flatter me dear, but I think I got the better end of the deal Master McCracken-Iero.”

”Yes and the easier name, God it is such a mouthful.”

”Yes, Mistress Way is much easier to say in an introduction.”

”But it was important for legal matters Gee.”

Jamia looks up and sees Michael at the door. She nods and he tentatively walks in. His head is hung a little and Jamia knows that he is sorry for punishing his brother without listening to him first. Michael has a bad habit of jumping to conclusions when he is stressed out. He comes around to the front and looks with fondness at Gerard rocking with his nephews. Gerard smiles at him and then winces as he shifts wrong and his back tightens. Michael drops to his knees.

”Oh man Gee, I am so sorry and…”

”Mikey shut up and take Edward from me. Anthony needs a change.”

Michael obeys and takes Edward in his arms. Edward seems to know that Michael carries the same scent as his mom and he settles back down right away. Jamia takes Anthony so that Gerard can remove himself from the chair. As Gerard rises and goes over to the changing table, Jamia gasps now that she can see the damage to his back. The slats on the rocking chair have made it worse and some of the welts had torn open from the motion. As he changes Anthony, Jamia dips a cloth in the water basin and carefully runs it over his back. She turns to look at Michael, but he is looking down in shame.

”With all due respect Master, this was really uncalled for, especially since you did not listen to him first.”

”You are out of line Whore, but not incorrect.“

”Thank you Master and I will take my punishment later for being insubordinate.”

”There we go, all nice and clean again. My little Frankie.”

Jamia smiles as Gerard lifts his son in the air and the infant giggles. He does not even pay attention to the pain in his back, he is too busy soaking up the happiness of his child. He then hands Anthony over to Michael and takes Edward from him. He checks him and even though he is still clean, he wipes him down anyway and gives him a fresh cloth.

”Smile for me Bertie.”

Edward smiles and grabs at Gerard’s thumb and pulls it into his mouth. He suckles on it and sighs. Gerard in turn sighs contentedly.

*knock knock*

”Pardon me, but supper is ready and the rest of the guests have arrived.”

”Thank you Peter.”

”You’re welcome Sir.”

”Peter…”

”Sorry, it takes getting used to Gerard.”

”That’s better. I just want you to use my name with the family okay?”

”Yes S..Gerard.”

”Good, please tell everyone we will be down momentarily.”

* * *

”I want to thank you all for coming tonight and sharing with us in this solemn occasion. Tonight marks the anniversary of the death of my husband Master Robert Edward McCracken. It was only a few weeks before that we found out that Robert had a younger sibling taken from him after birth. Master Frank Anthony Iero was only in our lives a short time, but he made a great impact on us all. When I married Robert in the small family ceremony, Frank was there as witness. We became family then and were very happy until the fateful day when Robert had his life cut short by a health issue that was unknown to us. It was bad luck that Frank had been mugged and killed, much like the late Master Haner of recent departure, for the paltry sum in his billfold. Those criminals will be brought to justice, my brother and I will see to it personally.”

There was a mummer through the guests about this recent news before Gerard cleared his throat and continued.

”Although two young lives were struck down in their prime, God is his wisdom brought two more lives to replace them. Although some frowned upon my recent nuptials so soon after the death of my husband and brother in law, it was the right thing to do. I sought my grief with one of our long time servants and dishonored her as well as Robert’s memory. It was proper to marry her afterwards and I believe my gift for doing the noble thing was the birth of my twin sons. Mistress Way is a wonderful addition to our growing family and I welcome her with an open heart.”

At that point Jamia stepped up to Gerard and kissed his cheek lightly. He grasped her hand and linked their fingers.

”When the family was separate we were victims in different ways, weak and fragile. Now that we have come together we are stronger and a force to be revered and feared to cross. I have honored both my husband and his brother by naming my children after them. Edward Robert and Anthony Frank will carry on their spirit when Mistress Way and I depart this earth. A toast to the strong spirit of my children. May the cycle of family and strength continue for generations to come.”

Everyone raised their glass and Gerard looked over his shoulder at his brother with his wife. He was smiling and nodding in agreement. He looked down at Jamia and smiled as he kissed the top of her head. Along the wall Peter and Jimmy had their own glasses along with the rest of the household servants. Gerard told Jimmy and Peter that he wanted them to be part of the celebration as well. The servants had their own feast in the kitchen as the family and guests sat in the main dining hall who ate, drank, and discussed current events. Gerard sat opposite of Michael at the head of the table where Robert once sat. He thought fondly of him as well as Frank, who deserved to be at the head as well. Gerard sighed, his life was so empty without them, yet it was full with everyone else in it. He ate a salad made from the fresh vegetables in the garden. He took a sip of the wine from Frank’s, now his, vineyard, he caught a glimpse of Matt and Mike sitting down by Michael. He raised his glass to them and they did the same and Matt winked at him. Gerard blushed and quickly looked down at his food. He heard Mike chuckle and saw a slight movement as they bumped shoulders. Gerard giggled under his breath and Jamia nudged him with her thigh. He looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. She now laughed and he joined in quietly.

*

*

*

”I have to get back you know, they will be waking up soon.”

”I know, just a few more minutes.”

”You didn’t have to you know?”

”I know, but I wanted to and I wanted you to know that I was really sorry I did not listen to you.”

Gerard lifted his head and looked up at Michael. The moonlight was coming through the open curtains and it made his skin glow. He scooted up from his chest to rest his head on his brother’s shoulder. Michael circled his arms around Gerard and warmed his slightly chilled body. The fire had decreased to embers and there was a slight draft in the place. Gerard got out of bed and grabbed his robe. He tied his sash and padded over to the fire place to stoke the flame a bit. He added a log or two and the flame sprang to life once again. He put the poker back and looked up. Mikey was leaning against the headboard watching him.

”Come here please.”

Gerard obeyed and crossed to Michael’s side of the bed. He sat down and Michael pulled him into his chest. Gerard sighed and settled in a bit. He was about to say something when a faint cry was heard from the hall. He looked at Michael, but Michael was shaking his head a smiling.

”Go, they need their mom.”

”I may not be back tonight.”

”It’s okay, my Whore will keep me company if I need it.”

”Hey, that’s my wife you are talking about.”

”Yeah I know, crazy huh?”

”Yeah it is.”

Michael reached across to the night table and grabbed the partially eaten strawberry tart. Jimmy had outdone himself as always.

”Here, just in case you get hungry while feeding them.”

”Thanks Mikey, I love you.”

”I love you too Gee.”

They shared a sweet kiss and then Gerard got up and left. He saw a half asleep Peter waiting for him by the nursery. 

”Sorry Peter.”

”*yawn* No trouble Gerard, just they are getting antsy now.”

”Yeah I can hear. I got it from here, thanks.”

”No *yawn* problem Gerard.”

Gerard took the warmed bottles of milk from Peter and watched as he half asleep went back down the stairs. He opened the door to Robert’s old room and went in.

The nursery had been redecorated since the two loves of his life passed on in here. Some questioned why he would choose to have the children stay in the same room a death took place, but Gerard told them that he could feel Robert’s presence in there and that he was protecting the children. If anything he could feel Frank’s more. Where the four poster bed was there were two bassinets for the infants. Cribs were being built for when they got older. On the wall above each bed was a portrait painted of each father by Gerard himself. They hung over the child named after them. Gerard walked up to Edward's bed and lifted him out carefully. Anthony was still sleeping, but he would wake up soon. He fed Edward as he gazed out the window at the night sky. The moon was on the other side of the house where Michael’s room was, but the sky was clear and the stars shone brightly. Edward finished his bottle and Gerard carefully burped him. Just as he settled him back down, Anthony woke up. He did the same routine with the small boy, but instead of looking out the window he watched his father’s portrait. Frank did not exactly smile in the portrait, but it was that trademark smirk instead that use to drive Gerard crazy. Gerard had drawn some of his ink markings in the picture. He was proud to have some of them to match. After the children were born, he had the scar covered up by having Mike create markings following the carvings that Frank placed in his skin. He now had the swallows on his stomach as well as the pistols on his back. The initials are permanently on the inside of each thigh and the hanged man runs up his thigh. The final marking is the angel wings on his back, the last gift Frank gave him. Gerard will often stand naked in front of the mirror in his room and examine the markings. Sometimes Jamia will join him or Michael if he is there for the day. They both know how important they are to Gerard and they respect him for it. When Anthony finished, Gerard tucks him in and quietly leaves the room. He heads to the stairs and faintly hears moaning coming from Michael’s room. He smiles knowing that Jamia is in good hands.

”Good night you two.”

Gerard speaks quietly to the air and blows a kiss their way. He makes his way down and moves past the dining room. He heads down the Eastern Hallway and opens the door to Frank’s room. It is still kept the way he left it. Gerard takes some of the musk oil that Frank wore and sprinkles it on the bed. Normally he slept in his own room across from the nursery, but tonight he wanted to sleep here. Jamia would understand and the handle the boys in the morning for him. Gerard climbs into the bed and breathes in the scent. It brings memories flooding back of him and Frank in this room. He alternates between crying and laughing at the memories. His tears soak the pillow, but his laughter fills the room. The place where the window was is now covered by the portrait that Gerard painted after his rape. After Frank passed, Gerard found the painting hidden in his room. Gerard was surprised that Frank had taken it, but he realized that the portrait was of him after all. He was the figure crouched over the grave pulling Gerard to safety. In many ways Frank saved Gerard from an ordinary life and showed him an alternative that he didn’t even know existed. The life he lived now felt right and he could feel Frank still touching it in different ways. He had loved Robert, but Frank was the one that had the place in his heart.

”You helped me to be strong Master. Because of you I have overcome so much and survived the heartache of losing you. One day perhaps we will meet again, but until then, I will carry on your memory.”

Gerard closed his eyes and fell asleep with the warm memories of Frank in his head and a song in his heart.

_”We'll carry on, we'll carry on._

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me,_

_Your memory will carry on,_

_We’ll carry on we’ll carry on._

_And though you're broken and defeated,_

_Your weary widow marches on.”_

Welcome To The Black Parade~Frank and Robert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _***Trixgrl***_  
>  Round and round. New old new. It's kind of how I feel about this fic ending. I know it had to. I was sad its over. But now the new! So much new too! This will be one of those "things" in my life I'll never forget. One of those moments you look back on years and years from now and still vividly remember it. It will stand out as something of a first for me. It will stand out as a special new creative aspect I helped with. It will stand out as something that made me really emotional. Something that got me going, but also made me stop and focus. I have to thank Momiji for ever considering taking me on, and manhandling her work. Well loving it too, very very roughly. Ge-rrrr. You're an incredibly- I don't know what, there's no words. None! You leave me speechless. But you know how I feel, that's all I need. Also Airashii, my backbone. My lovely, sweet, and adorable girl. You're something truly special my dear. Loves to all of you who read this beastly beauty. You are all amazingly awesome!  
> MUAH!
> 
>  
> 
> Special thank yous to:
> 
> ciarradical, JadePatricia96, The_Art_of_Suicide, Love_Your_Bullet, hollowfirefly, Chemical_Girl, 2Human4Nature, bloodofinnocence, ForeverFrankAndGee, MinoriMei, RydenWayWeekes, WrathToTheIndustry, mychemiero, pixiewayro, killjoycanada, Jezikhana, JustSleep, kinoko, Digdeepenough, Jinx_removal, RaY_fro, Fame_is_now_Injectable, ProcessedBeats, stellar_zombie, amos222, Geminimum, victony, emilyyyy_xo, WTFrerard, Fenton, arctic, MissAbbieHudson, Donna, MyChemicalFanFictions, RedRomRomance, wicked, innocent_wolves, brandedforeveralone, BatteryAcid, Halequinne, Mutiny, dicewereloaded and GreenDayMCRmy as well as 97 guests that left kudos for me.


	51. It's Been "20" Fucking Years Since I've Been Seeing Your Face Round Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anthony and Edward have a problem...her name is Arianna The cycle continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never planned on writing an epilogue, really i did not, but around December when I was writing **House Wife** with my lovely Geebear, _***Digdeepenough***_ , we were talking about revisitng old fics and giving them new life. Now she may not remember this conversation, because she was being my Geebear, which means she was getting drunk with her "Bert", but I mentioned jokingly about adding to **Bondage Mansion** and she said, "Why the fuck not! It could be epic!" ^0^
> 
> Well that was all it took and then I was talking to my lovely betas, _***Trixgrl***_ and _***RedRomRomance***_ and I started to brain storm. In January, I laid out an outline for them and they thought it was great. I decided to post this on the very day, one year later, that I started the fic. My anniversary gift to all of you who stuck with this long ass fic, even when i killed two of the main characters. @~@
> 
> Without further ado, I present the epilogue of **Bondage Mansion**
> 
> It's 20 years later and Gerard's boys have grown up. They have become fine young men and make thier mother proud...except that they are fighting over thier childhood friend, Arianna. Everyone can see the signs and although they are trying to ignore it, it is getting worse. Gerard knows soon they will both break and the contest will be mentioned and the curse will start all over again...well not if Gerard cannot prevent it.
> 
> Please enjoy. ^-^

 

 

_***Gerard***_

_”Gee, what are you still doing up?”_

_”Hey Jamia, just writing.”_

_Gerard moved outward from the desk as Jamia came around. She sat on one of his legs, and kissed the top of his head. She looked at what he was writing and gasped a bit._

_”Gerard, why are you writing about what happened to you with Master and Sir?”_

_”I feel like I need to. I feel like it is going to be important in the future for some reason.”_

_”Do you think your sons…_

_”Honestly, I don’t even want to think about that happening to them.”_

_”Maybe it won’t. Maybe it will skip them because of the circumstances and…"_

_Gerard sighed and looked at her._

_”It didn’t skip us. It found a way even though I am a man to still continue the cycle. It won’t skip my boys either."_

_”Well maybe they won’t end up interested in the same girl or guy?”_

_”We can only hope Jamia, we can only hope.”_

_***Timestamp: Twenty Years Later***_

 

_***Jamia***_

**"Fuck you, you bastard, she's mine!"**

**"No way, you're fucking crazy, it's me she wants!"**

**"Boys, please, Stop fighting! I hate this! I love you both!"**

**"Well you can't have us both!"**

**"Yeah, you have to choose!"**

**"I-I-I can't!"**

Jamia can hear them all the way upstairs, the fighting is escalating again. It was tense at dinner today, but now with the three of them in the Library, the rage could be felt everywhere.

”Just like their fathers.”

Jamia was making her way down the stairs when both boys cried out at once.

**”ARIANNA!”**

Jamia took off, making her way down the stairs at a dangerous pace. She ran to the Library and threw open the doors. Arianna was on the floor passed out and the boys were fighting over who was going to help her up.

”It’s your fucking fault she passed out again!”

”Fuck you, you are the one that did it!”

”ANTHONY FRANK, AND EDWARD ROBERT!”

Both boys looked up at their mom.

"Okay, that's it, you two! To your rooms! NOW!"

"Yes mother."

They speak in unison and then glare at each other. They leave and head up the stairs to their rooms. Jamia watches them go and then bends to the girl on the floor. She is a slip of a thing, practically a waif, but her ethereal beauty shines through even in a catatonic state like this.

”So much like Gerard.”

Jamia hears the men in the hallway laughing. She calls out to them to come to the Library. Michael holds the door open as Gerard steps in still with a giggle on his lips till he sees the girl on the floor. He crosses to them and picks the girl up and placed her on the sofa. Michael steps in and places a hand on Jamia’s shoulder.

”This is the third time this week that she has fainted.”

Jamia can see the concern in her husband’s eyes.

"Oh Gee, it's getting worse. Anytime now, they are going to say it. I don’t know. I don't think she will be able to take it like you did. What are we going to do?"

Gerard sighs and runs his hand through his hair.

"I will go talk to Frankie, Mikey, try and talk to Bert please?"

”Yeah Gee, sure. Stay with her Whore, make sure she is alright.”

”I will Master.”

Michael headed out the door and Gerard followed after a quick squeeze of Jamia’s hand. She watched the door close and then let out the breath she did not realize she was holding, she went over and sat on the sofa. Jamia lifted Arianna’s head onto her lap and ran her fingers through her hair gently.

”Don’t worry sweetheart, Gerard is going to do his best to fix everything so that you do not have to experience the heartache he went through.”

 

_***Gerard***_

Gerard and Michael made their way up the stairs and down the hall. The boy’s rooms were on opposite sides. Anthony's was on the side where Gerard’s bedroom was and Edward’s was on the side that Michael’s was.

"I can see it coming."

"Yeah, I thought that maybe if I kept them together in the same house that maybe..."

"No Gee, the curse is stronger than that. We are going to have to tell them the truth."

”Let’s just try talking to them again first. “

”All right Gee. I’ll meet you in the Library again.”

Gerard pecked his brother on the cheek and then walked to Anthony’s door.

_*Knock knock knock*_

”Frankie?”

”Yes Father?”

”Can I come in?”

”Sure.”

Gerard opened the door and smiled. Anthony was sitting on his bed strumming his guitar. He was so much like Frank. Gerard walked in, closing the door, and Anthony shifted on the bed to lean against the headboard and make room for him. Gerard sat down and sighed.

”Frankie…”

”Yes Father, I know, Edward and I were fighting again.”

”Why do you two…”

”I don’t know!”

Anthony leaped up from the bed and began to pace the rug on the floor.

”I just… sometimes he makes me so angry and I just... I don’t know.”

Gerard held a hand out to his son and Anthony took it and sat down on the bed again.

”Frankie, you have to stop this. No good will come of it. You and Edward love each other and…”

”Yeah, I know Father. I am sorry, and again poor sweet Arianna collapsed because of us.”

”Well your mother has her resting so she is alright. You need to apologize to your brother though.”

”Yes Father.”

Gerard smiled at Anthony and squeezed his hand affectionately. Anthony leaned in and kissed his cheek. He stood up and they both walked out of the room. Michael and Edward were leaving his room. The two brothers saw each other and went quiet.

”Hey uh… Eddie, I’m sorry.”

”Me too Tony, I don’t know what came over me.”

Both boys clasped arms and hugged. Michael smiled along with Gerard.

”Let’s go check up on Arianna.”

Everyone headed down the stairs to the Library. They all walked in and saw that she was awake, and sipping some wine with Jamia. Both boys smiled when they saw her and she smiled back shyly over the glass. They entered the room and went to stand near her when Anthony tripped over a turned up piece of rug. Edward laughed and caught him and Arianna giggled a little. Suddenly Anthony pushed Edward away.

”You think that’s fucking funny?! Making me look like a fool in front of Arianna!?”

”You don’t need my help to look like a fool!”

”Bastard!”

Anthony launched at Edward and knocked him into the desk. He punched him in the gut and Arianna screamed!

”Stop it!”

”ANTHONY THAT IS ENOUGH!”

Michael grabbed Anthony off of Edward and ducked as he swung and missed. Meanwhile Edward caught his breath and sucker punched Anthony in the back. Anthony crumbled to the ground and Michael slapped Edward in the face.

”THAT’S IT! ROOMS NOW FOR THE REST OF THE NIGHT!”

Both boys staggered out and Gerard went to the girl.

”I don’t understand, I just don’t understand…”

”Hush now, go rest with Mistress Way. I will send word to your parents.”

”Yes Sir.”

Jamia helped Arianna up and out of the room. Gerard turned to Michael.

”Okay, that was it. I can’t anymore. I thought…”

Gerard begins to collapse and Michael is there to catch him. He brought him to the sofa and kneeled down in front of him.

”Gee, you can’t fight this anymore! You have to tell them now.”

”All right, all right. You will help me?”

”Of course. What kind of Master would let his pet handle something this important on their own.”

”You’re so good to me Master.”

”Well you deserve it… most of the time.”

Gerard pretended to feign insult and Michael laughed. He reached up and brushed Gerard’s hair out of his face. Gerard knew he missed the red.

”Maybe it’s time to go back to it.”

”I love how you can read my mind so well.”

”Am admirable quality in a pet I would think.”

Michael surged up and trapped Gerard to the sofa by holding down his wrists to the cushion. He pushed his face into Gerard’s neck and nipped at it lightly. Gerard melted into the rough touch. He had realized how much he had needed this right now.

”Yes it is, but your attitude is not. If the house did not have guests right now, I would take you to the playroom and punish you properly.”

”Oh fuck, yes please Master.”

Michael smirked against Gerard’s skin.

”In time my Pet, in time. First we deal with this situation and…”

”That’s it!”

”Hmmm?”

”The playroom, we show it to them and tell them everything.”

”Gee, that was twenty years ago. The details are lost to even me. I mean Robert’s father had a diary, but you..."

"Actually Mikey, I do have one."

Michael looks at Gerard, and Gerard asks with his eyes to be let up. Michael obliges and Gerard goes over to the closet where he used to keep his art supplies. He removes a metal box and produces a key that was hidden in the desk drawer. He opens the box and pulls out a dusty book.

"I started writing this after the boys turned one. I don’t know. I just felt like I had to. It has all the accounts with Frank and Robert in it and everything I went through. I even had Jimmy add some parts along with Pete since they were present. I just knew I would need it someday."

There was a slight tear that rolled down his face. Gerard missed Jimmy terribly. He was angry when he succumbed to his faulty heart after years of fighting it. Still the doctor was surprised he lived so long. Michael licked away the tear and cupped his cheek lightly.

”I miss him too Gee.”

”Tomorrow, we will find a way to get the boys to go down the Eastern Hallway and have them discover the bedrooms and the playroom. “

Gerard handed the diary to Michael and started for the door.

”Gee?”

”You read this, refresh your memory about the events.”

”Don’t you need to as well.”

”Of course not Mikey, I lived it.”

Michael looked at the book and then at the sway in Gerard’s hips as he reached the door and stood there with a cock in his stance.

”Gee, what are you going to do?”

”Get rid of some of this stress.”

”But that’s not fair!”

”Sorry Mikey, like you said, when the house is empty you can play with me.”

”You realize that this is going to cost you an even worse punishment.”

Gerard smirked and sauntered back to Michael. He draped his arms around his brother’s neck and kissed him deeply. Michael dropped the book and wrapped his arms around him immediately. He pushed a thigh between his legs hard. Gerard let out a small moan in Michael’s mouth. Gerard pulled back and ran a thumb over Michael’s now swollen bottom lip.

”I look forward to it with bated breath.”

Gerard let go of Michael and walked back over to the door. He blew a kiss to Michael who was standing there with an impossible to miss hard on, and then closed the door. He walked to the dining room and into the kitchen. He nodded to the servants and grabbed a basket. He filled it with fruit, wafers, cheeses, and two bottles of wine from the vineyard. He placed three glasses in the basket and a loaf of fresh baked bread. He covered it with a cloth and then left out the garden door. He walked through the garden, passed the vegetable patch and the wild flowers. He walked around the pond and out the arch way in the wall straight onto the forest path.

 

_***Matt & Mike***_

”You think it’s time for supper yet?”

”Nah, too early, look at the sky.”

”That last job did not take as long as I thought it would.”

”Yeah, it was a pretty clean sweep. Can you imagine how much of a job we would be out of if those shitheads did not keep mistreating the working girls?”

”Yeah, but it still pisses me off that we have to see the aftermath of what they look like.”

”Funny, remember when we used to be the ones doing that?”

”Yeah, I almost feel respectable.”

Matt laughs and claps Mike on the back just as there is a knock on the door.

”Huh, maybe I was wrong and it is time for supper.”

Matt gets up and walks to the door. He opens it and smiles wide.

”Well Mistress Iero, to what do we owe the pleasure?”

”I thought you gentlemen could use an afternoon snack before supper came, since you missed tea because of work.”

Matt stepped aside and bowed as Gerard chuckled and entered the house. It was rebuilt after the gardeners shack was tore down. More of the forest was cleared out and a larger house was built in its place. After Mike and Matt came under employment of Way-Iero, Gerard decided to have them live on the property. They were told to consider it a bonus for their promotion in the company. Mike stood up when Gerard came in and set the basket down on the table. He began to remove the items from the basket and lay them on the table. Mike grabbed the bottle of wine and popped the cork. He took a pull from the bottle.

”Damn, I will never understand how Iero got this wine to taste so fucking good!”

”Shit.”

”Huh?”

”Shit, that’s the secret. He had it tilled into the soil from the local farms. It does something to the soil. Enriches it and gives the grapes this amazing flavor. “

”Well I always said that Iero was full of something.”

The three men laughed and Mike handed the bottle to Gerard. He looked at the glasses and smiled. He drank deeply from the bottle. They sat around eating the foods and drinking the wine talking about their day. Gerard listened intently to the conversation. Matt could see that they had his undivided attention. Actually he could see that the man was trying to think of nothing else. He placed a hand over top of his.

”Hey Gee, what’s going on?”

”Huh, nothing why?”

”Well it is not that we do not enjoy your company, but come on, something is wrong, talk to us.”

Gerard sighed. He pulled back in the chair and away from Matt’s touch.

”I just… I don’t want to deal with life right now. Just for a little while.”

Mike got up and knelt next to Gerard.

”All right Gee, let’s see what we can do to help you forget.”

Mike took Gerard’s hand and led him to the sofa in front of the fireplace. Matt grabbed the wine bottle and brought it over. They both settled on either side of Gerard and he snuggled into their sides.

”*sigh* Thanks guys, this means a lot to me.”

They sat and drank as the boys told him more stories to make him laugh.”

”I swear, his brain must have been the size of his cock!”

”Well according to the whore, that was not big at all. She said he needed a magnifying glass to find it.”

”Holy shit!”

Gerard cracked up and spilled some of the wine that he was drinking down his chin. Matt looked at him and noticed that he was a lot more relaxed than he was a few hours ago. He also noticed that the wine had cascaded down his chin and his neck. He leaned in and licked a stripe of it away. Gerard groaned and pushed into his body. Mike took the bottle from Gerard and poured a little of the wine down his back, watching as it made the wings on his back visable through the shirt, and sucked on the skin as it painted it red. The two men continued to drink the wine that they poured over Gerard’s chest till his shirt was soaked through. Matt then removed the shirt and attacked the decorated skin on his chest that had become visible and accessible now. Mike continued to lick Gerard’s back and shoulders clean, and Gerard tipped his head back and sought out his mouth. They kissed and Mike felt Gerard push his tongue in exploring everywhere inside. Matt was busy working his pants off after pulling off Gerard’s. He reached out and began to jerk Gerard off. It had amazed them that after so many years that not only did this man still turn them on, but that they were alright with touching him. He accepted that they did not want to go down on him, but honestly Gerard preferred to do that himself.

”Ah Matt, please, let me…”

Gerard broke the kiss away from Mike to pant out the words and Mike let go of him. He crawled forward and took Matt’s cock in his mouth. Matt groaned out as the warm wetness covered the shaft and Gerard buried his nose in his hair.

”Fuck Gee, you are so good at this still after all these years.”

While Gerard was going down on Matt, Mike had found the oil in the bedroom. He came out with it and sat back behind Gerard. He dipped two fingers into the jar and pushed them both into Gerard at once. Gerard tightened his suction on Matt in lieu of crying out. Mike fucked him with his fingers hitting that place inside him that made him howl.

”Oh fuck Mike, I need you both, please let me fuck you both.”

Mike did not waste any time. When Gerard let go of Matt’s cock he scooped him up and with Matt following, headed to his bedroom. Mike lay down on the bed and pulled Gerard on top of him. Matt climbed on the bed and went back to stretching Gerard again. Gerard rode his fingers as he stroked Mike with his long delicate fingers. Then Gerard climbed on top of him and slowly began descending onto his cock. Mike grabbed Gerard’s hips, overlapping his fingers onto the swallows etched there, and pushed up into him. Gerard cried out as he hit that perfect spot inside once again. After a few minutes of fucking him, he stilled and felt Matt pushing against Gerard’s opening and rubbing on his shaft. It still felt weird to know that another guy’s cock was rubbing against his, but it was about fucking Gerard, not anything else. Mike waited patiently as Gerard opened up to take Matt in also. They gave him a moment to get used to the two of them. Then Matt looked at him over his shoulder and they nodded at each other.

”God I love when you are both inside of me.”

They slowly began to move and fuck Gerard at the same time. They all groaned and moaned in unison filling the bedroom with the musical sounds of sex and skin. They all knew they were not going to last long either, but it was not about that. It was about giving this beautiful creature, who did so much for them, what he needed to face his responsibilities. Mike reached up and started to jerk Gerard off as Matt bit into his neck to heighten the sensation. Gerard cried out and came mere seconds later squeezing his muscles around both men who cried out together and filled him up to an overflowing capacity. Matt pulled out of Gerard first and gently caught him as he almost passed out. Mike slipped out of Gerard as well and scooted over to make more room. They settled Gerard between them and drifted off together.

 

_***Jamia***_

”Feeling better?”

”Oh much, I swear those men can do wonders for me.”

”Yeah well Master was not pleased that you left him that way.”

”Did he take it out on you?”

”Of course he did, that is what a slave is for.”

”Still, I am sorry Jamia.”

”Well you can make it up to me tonight by putting salve on the marks.”

”I think I can do that. I think though that I am going to sleep in Master’s room tonight. It will prepare me for tomorrow.”

”Whatever you need Gee.”

Gerard pulled the chord to summon Mr. Wentz.

”Yes Gerard?”

”Peter, I will be staying in Master’s room tonight so you do not have to turn down the bed for me.”

”Very good, oh and also Master Way has requested for Patrick to come to the mansion in the morning. I suggested he arrive tonight to make acclimating easier.”

”Oh good, I have not seen Patrick in a long time. Will he be staying with you?”

”Yes Sir... sorry, yes Gerard.”

”Peter after all these years.”

”Well I will wait for my brother then. Good Night Master Iero, Mistress Way.”

”Peter…”

”Just practicing.”

Mr. Wentz left the room and Gerard and Jamia rose. Gerard walked Jamia to their room. He watched as Jamia undressed and lay down on her stomach. He still thought that she was beautiful, even with the marks all over her back. He grabbed the salve off the dresser and carefully sat on the bed.

”Gee, it would be easier if you sat on my legs.”

”I don’t want to hurt you and…”

”Oh please, you weigh nothing at all now come on!”

Gerard laughed and climbed so that he was straddling her thighs. He took a big scoop of slave and smeared it across Jamia’s back. Jamia tightened up at first and then relaxed as Gerard carefully covered the marks up. He then grabbed some gauze strips and lightly placed them over her back. Once she was covered he removed her shoes, stockings, and garter belt. He carefully placed the covers of the turned down bed up to her back. He kissed her shoulder lightly.

”Sleep well Mistress Way.”

”You too Master Iero.”

 

_***Gerard***_

Gerard headed down the stairs as Michael was heading up.

”Is she alright?”

”Yes, I put salve on her and she is resting now.”

”I uh…”

”She is fine Mikey, and was only too happy to take the punishment in place of me.”

”Sometimes I just lose control and…”

Gerard stopped on the landing and pulled his brother against him. Even after twenty years, he would often forget that Michael was the younger brother, taking on so much extra responsibility. He looked into the eyes of the forty year old and smiled.

”Mikey, forgive me, but for a Master you can be so soft hearted sometimes.”

”Well Frankie taught me not to break my toys and always take proper care of them, and here I let her leave my room without doing so.”

”Come on Mikey, you are being too hard on yourself. She knew I would care for her, and it was not going to be days so that infection could set in.”

Michael sighed and ran a hand over Gerard’s neck.

”You need your collar again.”

”I plan on sleeping in it tonight.”

”Going downstairs?”

”Yeah, I need to.”

”All right, I may take my Whore into my bed then.”

”Just be careful with her.”

”Good Night my Pet.”

”Pleasant dreams Master.”

Gerard watched Mikey continue to his room and knock waiting for an answer. When he received one he opened the door and disappeared inside. Gerard was proud of his brother and thought that Frank would have been proud too. He made his way down the rest of the stairs, and then crossed the common area to the Eastern Hallway. He glanced to his right and saw Mr. Wentz taking his brother’s coat. Mr. Stump looked up at that moment and saw Gerard. He smiled and bowed and Gerard nodded back. He always thought it was wonderful that they had different fathers but got along quite well. Gerard continued to the Eastern Hallway and down it to Frank’s room. He opened the door and stepped in. It was not dusty at all because Mr. Wentz kept it ready for when Gerard decided he needed to stay there. Gerard walked to the bed and lay down on it once more.

”Oh Frank, it has started again. I know I need to stop it so that I do not lose them like I lost you.“

He curled up as he slipped under the covers. He grabbed the musk oil and sprinkled a little on the pillow. Instantly he was reminded of Frank being there. He inhaled deeply and sighed. He drifted off to sleep, determined to not let his children down, or let Arianna become another victim of the Curse.


	52. It's What You Do To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's time she learned the truth"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Spring is here, well sort of. I am excited to see the snow has diminished greatly, but honestly I hate the warm weather because it brings bugs and poison ivy. I would love perpetual fall. Just cold enough for a light jacket, but still tee shirt weather, oh and crunching leaves under my feet. *sigh*
> 
> Okay sorry, so the plot is thickening and the boys are having a harder time controlling themselves around poor Arianna. After a really big fight where Arianna is caught in it, Gerard decides it is time for her to learn the truth. Arianna is given a journal that Gerard was keeping when the boys were babies. Join her on her journey to discover The Curse.
> 
> Title comes from "Hey There Delilah" ~ The Plain White Tees ~ Which I never would have remembered if I had not gotten called into work yesterday. ^0^

 

 

_***Gerard***_

_”I don’t envy ya one bit Master Way, but I gotta tell ya that yer stronger than Master Iero thinks ya are. You may cave a little, but I donna think he will break ya, unless ya chose to be.”_

_Gerard looked at Jimmy at his last comment._

_”Why would I want to be broken?”_

_Jimmy sighed and took a few puffs before directing the pipe end towards Gerard in the manner of a pointing stick._

_”Lets just say that sometimes in situations like this we find out that we are something different than we thought we were.”_

_”Did the Mistress find this out?”_

_Jimmy smiled at Gerard._

_”If ya done wit ya tea Master Way, I need ta shoo ya out so I can finish with the noon meal.”_

Gerard awoke from his dream and wearily opened his eyes. The morning light was breaking in the window since Frank’s room was on the eastern side of the house. He sat up and stretched carefully. He looked at the end of the bed where the chain was still attached. He remembered getting used to sleeping in it. Gerard reached over to the nightstand and slipped his hand in the drawer. He pulled out the velvet box that held his collar. He dragged his hand along the top before opening it. It still looked the same twenty years later.

”Can I be of any assistance with that?”

Gerard looked up and saw Mr. Stump in the doorway. His uniform was different from Mr. Wentz’s where he wore a simple short jacket, Mr. Stump had full tails on his coat. It was what Lady Way deemed proper for society.

”You know you do not have to wear that here Patrick. Peter can lend you one of his jackets.”

”He tried to, but I turned him down. I am comfortable in my uniform.”

”Very well, what are you doing down here anyway?”

"Pete suggested that I come since he said you were about to awaken."

Gerard laughed. Mr. Wentz had always known when he would awaken, even on a bad night. Gerard slipped from the bed, sat up sliding his slippers on. Mr. Stump crossed to him. He picked up the velvet box and opened it. Gerard watched as he removed the collar and undid the buckle of it. He held it open for Gerard. Gerard leaned into it and Mr. Stump fastened the back at just the right notch. He stepped back and Gerard raised a hand to the collar caressing it gently.

”It means a lot to you doesn’t it Sir.”

”Yes Patrick it does, but how do you know about this room?”

”Ah, well my brother spent most of the night informing me of what has been going on in the household so that I did not make a right fool of myself.”

Gerard nodded with his hand still on the collar.

”May I speak freely Master Iero?”

”Of course, we are family first here.”

Mr. Stump went and brought the chair from the table to the bed area. He sat it in front of Gerard and then added himself to it.

”Pete has told me about you and Master Way. He said that he was not surprised about it, but I was. I mean he _is_ your brother. Your flesh and blood. How can you lie with him?”

”Patrick, it is not about that. It has nothing to do with the act, but more the intimacy. Michael fills part of the void that was left from Frank. You see, I need to be owned. I need to be claimed. It is part of who I am. A dear friend once told me that sometimes in different situations, we find out that we are different than we thought we were. That is what Frank taught me, and what Michael continues to enforce.”

Mr. Stump nodded and Gerard could see him trying to understand. He smiled at the contemplative man and placed and hand on his knee.

”I guess in this case actions will speak louder than words. Hopefully you will understand when you witness.”

”I suppose that will help. Thank you Master Iero. Will you be bathing before morning meal?”

”No, I think not today. Are the children up?”

”Yes and they are at the table already causing mischief.”

Gerard laughed and stood up. Before Mr. Stump could do the same he had bent over and kissed him on the cheek. Mr. Stump turned the color of the drapery, and Gerard patted his cheek then left the room.

_***Mikey***_

Michael was seated in Robert’s place when Gerard emerged from the Eastern Hallway. He still had bedroom hair and his night shirt was slipped off one shoulder. A glint of sun came cascading through the common room window. His collar shown proudly, giving off glimmers of light as he made his way into the room. Michael felt a swell in his heart. A reminder that this creature was his to command. Gerard stepped up to the table and ruffled the hair of both boys as they argued playfully over legends in the books they read. He came up behind Michael and squeezed his shoulder affectionately. Michael lifted his own hand and caressed it back. That was all they could do in front of the boys. Gerard took his seat as Mr. Wentz appeared with his tray of fresh strawberries, and clotted crème. Gerard thanked him as Michael poured him a cup of coffee. Gerard inhaled the aroma and was about to drink when Anthony spoke up.

”Father, what is that around your neck?”

Michael looked concerned, but Gerard did not even flinch. He reached up and touched it lightly looping his finger into the silver ring.

”A gift from a loved one before you were born.”

”Is that not something that you would give a pet?”

”It is.”

”Well then why gift it to a human?”

Gerard was about to say something more when Mr. Stump announced the arrival of Arriana. She was dressed in a simple off white summer dress. She looked beautiful, youthful, and reminded Michael of Alicia when they were courting. Both boys stood immediately at the sound of her voice. They both bowed to her and she stepped up to each and kissed them on the cheek. Anthony received his kiss first and this visibly bothered Edward. When Edward received his kiss Anthony smirked and Edward emitted a low growl.

”It is a beautiful morning boys, why don’t we have a picnic by the pond?”

”I regret that I have art lessons first.”

”Oh what a shame.”

”I am free though.”

”Wonderful, so Anthony will accompany me, and then Edward you can join us when you finish.”

Edward grumbled, but agreed. The triumph on Anthony’s face was well known till Jamia walked into the room fresh from her morning bath.

”Do not forget Anthony that you have music lessons this afternoon. Master Toro will be here promptly at one.”

”Well then, my lesson ends at noon, so I can take over for you brother with the lovely Miss Arianna.”

Edward moved to stand by Arianna and lifted her hand.

”Like hell you will!”

Anthony grabbed Arianna from Edward and crushed her against him. Edward grabbed for her and she lost her footing and fell on the floor.

”Now look what you did!”

”Me? It was you who was manhandling her!”

”Well she wanted to be with me!”

”I think not!”

”You think too much, or not at all!”

Anthony pushed Edward into the brick of the fireplace. Edward caught himself then hauled off, and punched Anthony. Anthony was stunned for a moment and then he leaped onto Edward, and pushed him to the floor. All this happened in a matter of minutes, and Michael was out of his chair grabbing both boys. Arianna began to cry into her hands, and Gerard was there to help her up. Michael grabbed the boys roughly, and pushed them up against the wall.

”Look what you have done!”

The boys looked away from him, and saw that Arianna was huddled with Gerard and Jamia crying. The shame in their eyes was evident, but not enough for Michael.

”You two will go to your rooms and wait there until it is time for your perspective lessons. You will eat all meals there except for supper.”

Both boys looked at Gerard for support. They clearly did notlike being told what to do by their uncle.

”Father do we have to?”

”You will listen to your Uncle! I will have no more of this in my home!”

Both boys jumped and quickly ran up the stairs. Gerard shook from anger and Jamia tried to sooth him, but it was no use. Michael knew what he needed, but under the circumstances it was impossible at this time. 

”Mikey?”

Michael startled as Gerard used his pet name. He had not done this in front of Arianna before.

”Yes Gee?”

Michael felt it was only right to return the affection.

”It’s time she learned the truth.”

”Gee I…”

Gerard stood up and touched the girls cheek.

”Arianna, please come with me to the Library with me.”

”Do you want me to come too?”

Gerard looked at Jamia and nodded. Together the three left the dining room. Michael picked up the mess the boys made with the furniture. He wondered what Gerard was going to do. At that moment the grandfather clock chimed the hour, and he headed to Study to begin the day's work.

_***Arianna***_

Arianna sat on the sofa as she watched the boy's father move about the Library. He walked to the wall and opened a hidden door.

”Gerard, do you really think…”

”Yes, it is time.”

The girl looked back and forth between the two adults.

”I don’t understand, what is going on?”

”Sweetheart, there is a curse that is on this household, and you are caught up in it as was I twenty one years ago. It has been around for a long time and will continue if we cannot stop it.”

”Curse?”

Gerard took her hand lightly and placed a book in it.

”Please just read this, and you will understand.”

Gerard gets up and walks to Jamia.

”Just sit with her and make sure that she is alright. I need to go talk to my brother.”

”All right.”

Gerard leaves and Jamia looks over at her. Arianna looks at the cover of the book with curiosity. She opens up the book and settles into the sofa and begins to read.

**_”I have decided to keep an account of the last year of my life. I feel that it may become important when the boys have grown up. The Curse that brought them into this world is strong and I fear that it may try and take them as well. I do not want to see my family torn apart again. It seems to be best to start at the beginning with Frank’s words._ **

_“W-What sort of contest?”_

_“A woman breaking contest. Of course seeing as your taste runs the opposite direction, as does mine, Gerard would take the place of the woman.”_

_“What are the rules?”_

_“The rules are simple, once the contest is over you must choose between Robert and I as your mate.”_

_“Ah, well that is why it is called a woman breaking contest. You will spend three days with us each for the next month as we each try and bend you to our wills. After the month is over, then you will choose one of us and the other will be banished from the house.”_

_“Oh, and one more thing, when you are with each of us, you will be obedient with no questions asked. That is part of the rules too.”_

_“All right, I accept the conditions of the contest, and will comply willingly.”_

Arianna looked up at Jamia.

”Wait, I am confused, he is your husband yes?”

”Yes, he is, but to get there, you need to keep reading.”

**_”After that moment, my life was not the same. I had turned my wellbeing over to the now two men in my life. I had no idea how much it would change me. Naturally since I was still innocent, I decided that after the humiliating experience of Frank laughing at me, I would start the contest not being so innocent. My first experience with Robert was not what I expected._ **

_Gerard lay there awake long after Robert had fallen asleep. He was unsure of how to feel. He had lost his virginity to the man he loved and yet he still felt unfulfilled. He quietly removed himself from Robert’s bed and put his dressing gown back on. He gathered his pants and carefully opened and closed the door of the bedroom. He made his way back to his room and sat down on his bed. He could still feel himself half hard from the past activity. He lay down on the bed and pulled out his own bottle of oil. He carefully poured just enough on his hand and set about to the task of bringing himself to completion. He remembered Robert’s hands circled around him protectively and his careful thrusts making sure that the pain was minimal for Gerard. As he quickened his pace his memory became blurred and instead of he and Robert the image was replaced with Jamia and Frank. At least it started out with Jamia, but her body was quickly replaced with his own. Gerard took in a quick breath as he saw himself on his hands and knees as Frank trusted inside of him with no regard at all. He remembered the way Frank’s head was thrown back and expletives dripped from his mouth into Gerard’s ears. He continued to fist himself, squeezing harder, almost strangling his cock and biting back a shameless moan. He recalled the belt wrapped around the wrists of Frank’s captive, who was now completely Gerard as far as his mind was concerned. The final straw for Gerard was Frank pulling out and cumming all over his back. With that Gerard could no longer stifle himself, and he came hard and breathless all over his hand and stomach. He lay still for a moment trying to temper his breathing. Guilt welled up inside of him as he realized what he had just done. He went to the wash basin and cleaned himself off quickly. He replaced his pajama pants and lay back down. Tears filled his eyes and he cried himself to sleep with Robert’s name on his lips and heart and Frank’s visage in his mind. Neither he nor Robert made it back to dinner that night._

Arianna was blushing now. Sure she was a girl of marital age, but to see things written out so formally made her pulse race. Suddenly it hit her…

”Lady Way? You and Master Iero have never consummated your marriage have you?”

Jamia smiled at the girl, and sat next to her. She placed a hand over the one on the book.

”No my dear, we have not.”

”But then the boys are not related to Master Iero?”

”No they are, you must keep reading to understand everything.”

”I fear that if I keep reading I will know too much, and become too intimately acquainted with Master Iero.”

”Sweetie, he trusts you and wants to protect you. This is the reason that he chose to open up to you like this. I know it is a lot to take, but you will see why he is the way he is.”

Arianna nodded and continued.

**_”The next day was the first day of the contest. It was quite formal and I was nervous. One of the servant girls who Frank chose as his personal servant for the duration of the contest was Jamia._ **

”You were once a servant here?”

”Shhhh.”

Now Arianna’s curiosity was piqued. It was like reading a novel that was slightly intimidating, and getting to a part that pulled you in.

**_”Jamia was a pawn in Frank’s game as well, and I came to realize that I could trust her.”_ **

_Once faced with the great oak doors, he stopped. He lifted his hand to the handle, but could not bring himself to open it. He stood there and started to breathe rapidly not being able to stop. He started to sway a bit and Jamia was there to center his body. She grabbed him around the waist tightly and he froze a bit. She moved to stand in front of him and looked him in the eyes. He was still having trouble breathing normally. She touched his cheek gently with light caresses. He looked at her with all the fear and concern that he had for the situation and what lie on the other side of the closed door. Jamia ran her hand along his jaw and Gerard closed his eyes and leaned into it. She wrapped her hand around the back of Gerard’s neck and continued her caresses. His breathing began to slow down a bit. He opened his eyes and looked into hers. There was that sparkle again that he could not figure out. Slowly she leaned in and kissed him again, but this time there was pressure behind her lips. He moved into the kiss surprisingly comfortable and relaxed. When they pulled away, she looked at him again and smiled._

_“Are you ready now?”_

_“I-I think I am.”_

_“Good, relax, you’re going to be fine.”_

_Gerard took a deep breath in and knocked on the door._

_“Enter.”_

”So you were there for him during this contest?”

”Yes, we became friends and it helped both of us survive.”

”Survive?”

Jamia sighed. She stood up and turned to the fireplace.

”What you are about to read is a formal account of what Master Iero went through. It will not be easy and you may even be sickened by it. You may even want to leave this place and never return.”

Jamia turned back to her now and the lights from the fireplace were dancing in her eyes.

”Know this though, this account will save you from the heartache that he went through. It is for you benefit and protection. You may never be the same after it has finished, but you will be wiser and that is all he wants for you.”

Arianna nodded and sat up straighter. The importance of the book in her lap was weighing heavily on her.

”I will not stop until I understand everything.”

”Good girl and I am here to help you along the way. Please ask me any questions that you see fit.”

”Thank you Lady Way.”

”Please, Jamia.”

"Jamia.”

Jamia smiled at her, and settled in the chair across from her. She picked up the needlepoint that she was working on and started to hum. The voice relaxed Arianna and she went back to the book.

*

*

*

_”Fucking hell Gee, you’re better than any of the whores or pets that I have had before. Shit, I can’t, I can’t hold on.”_

_Frank came hard down Gerard’s throat and watched as Gerard choked on it, but then assimilated and swallowed it down. Frank pulled out while he was still cuming and squirted on Gerard’s face. Frank smeared the cum into Gerard’s face with his cock until it became too sensitive, then he pulled off of Gerard’s chest and dismounted the table._

_”Wow Gee, that was great. I’m sure Jamia will appreciate you taking half of the punishment for her. Okay, time to go finish her half.”_

_”Wait, what?”_

_Frank stopped and turned to Gerard again. His voice was hoarse and he sounded like his throat was sore too._

_”What Gee? You did half of the punishment like you offered to, and now it is time to finish Jamia’s half. Oh… do you mean that you wanted to take half of her half of the punishment? Oh, sorry I didn’t understand that, but this is a much fairer deal, don’t you think?”_

_***Jamia***_

Jamia kept one eye on her project and the other on the girl. She knew the kinds of things that she would be reading in the accounts both about her and Gerard. She could tell when Arianna’s cheeks flushed that she got to a part that bothered her. She squirmed in her seat quietly, and sometimes her breath would turn into a slight pant. Jamia knew how the girl felt. She went through the same, but in actual account. After some time she looked up at Jamia.

”Yes dear?”

”Do you?”

Jamia gave a moment for Arianna to find her words.

”Do you still have any of the marks on your skin.”

Jamia smiled at her.

”I do still bare some of the deeper ones yes, but Gee has more.”

Arianna slightly jumped at Jamia using her husband’s informal name, but she felt the time for formalities was long gone.

”I-I-I am surprised at his treatment of you.”

”Yes, well, I will admit at first I was bothered by it, but after a time, I sort of got used to it. You will see.”

”Yes, of course.”

Arianna went back to the book.

_***Gerard***_

Gerard lay in Michael’s arm on his bed. He sighed and Michael lifted his head.

”Something wrong pet?”

”What if she hates me now?”

”I do not think that Arianna has the ability to hate anyone, she is very much like you.”

”That is what I am afraid of.”

Michael sat up and looked seriously at his brother.

”Gee, she is a smart girl. You are doing the right thing. I had no idea that you had an account of what happened.”

”I just felt like it was right to have one. I knew that I would need it later.”

”Mmmm.”

”I want to check on the boys, but they really need time to themselves.”

”Yes, I agree and meanwhile, I can have time with you to myself.”

Gerard smiled at this. He caressed Michael’s cheek.

”You want to know about yesterday, don’t you?”

”It is nice to have your account of it without all the expletives that they use.”

Gerard laughed. He knew that both Matt and Mike have creative ways of telling their side of a story.

”I had them both at the same time.”

”Both?”

”Yes, not something that I have not done before, but it is more a special occasion thing.”

”Well go on, I want details!”

Gerard settled in and told Michael how he had sucked both men in the living area. That they moved to the bedroom where Mike lay down, and Gerard rode him till Matt was ready to join the party. He could see that Michael was getting hard just from his descriptions, and he knew if he pushed a little further, that he would be rewarded.

”You know what really amazes me though Sir?”

Michael let out a low growl when Gerard addressed him.

”What’s that my pet?”

”That you and Master never took me in the same manner.”

Gerard had struck a chord in Michael as he pushed him down on the bed to straddle him. Gerard looked up and saw the adoration in his eyes.

”Mine.”

”Yours.”

_***Anthony***_

Anthony rested on his pillow. He could not believe that he did it again. He attacked his brother over Arianna. He knew that they both liked her, he was not even sure who liked her more, but the hatred he felt for Edward scared him. Now he cannot even remember why he was so angry at him. Anthony rolled over and looked at the door. He got up and opened it. He looked into the hallway and saw no one at first but then he saw his brother's door was open and Edward was looking down the hallway. He looked up and saw Anthony and both of them smiled. Edward moved to open an invitation to his room. Anthony left his room and crossed the hall. He entered Edward’s room and closed the door. He sat on the bed and his brother followed. They sat in silence for a few moments till Edward spoke up.

”Frankie, what are we doing?”

”I don’t know Bobby, I just… you know I love you right?”

”Yeah and I too, but when…”

”Yeah, I know, I can’t explain it either.”

They were quiet again after that.

”Hey, you think father will kill us if we go find something to eat?”

”I’m willing if you are.”

Both boys felt like they were ten again when they crept out into the hallway and snuck down the stairs, careful to avoid the ones that creaked the most. They saw that the Study, and Library door was closed. That meant that their uncle was working and most likely their mom was reading or doing needlepoint. Both boys giggled as they landed on the bottom stair, and ran for the kitchen.There were hardly any servants anymore, but Mr. Wentz and his newly arrived brother were sitting at the island playing cards. Mr. Wentz smiled at them, but his brother sputtered and began to grab for his coat.

”Pat, relax.”

”But the children and…”

”It is all right uh… Pat?”

Mr. Wentz laughed as Pat bristled at being addressed informally.

”It’s Mr. Stump for you Master Iero.”

”Oh for the love of… Patrick, you don’t…”

”It’s alright Pete, we understand. Mr. Stump then. Please continue, we only came for a snack.”

”I shall call the cook then.”

”Not necessary, really.”

The boys began to rummage through the cabinets and found digestive biscuits along with fresh fruit. Anthony was delighted to find fresh picked strawberries. Edward laughed at him.

”You must like strawberries almost as much as Father does.”

”Maybe, I don’t know, they just taste so good. I look forward to when I can have them for breakfast like he does.”

”It is such a simple breakfast though. Would you not like something with more substance like a protein?”

”Honestly Bobby, meat is not much of an interest for me. I like the vegetables better.”

Anthony looked up at the moment and saw Mr. Wentz chuckling.

”What’s so funny Pete?”

”You two just remind me of someone, that’s all.”

”Who?”

”Two friends of your mo… father from before you were born.”

”Really? What were they like?”

”Well, one preferred vegetables to meat and believed in not using anything made of animal skin.”

”And the other?”

”Quite the opposite, He would have meat for all his meals.”

”Sounds like my kind of gentleman.”

Mr. Wentz looked at Edward with a sad thought.

”Yes, well it was his love of meat that may have caused his early departure from this world.”

”Oh. Well father does not let us eat that much meat anyway. He always has plenty of vegetables at the table.”

”Yes, well he does not want to see you end up like that. He loves you too much.”

This made both boys smile. They settled into their snack now and watched as the two brothers continued their game.

_***Arianna***_

_Gerard stood in front of the full length mirror and admired the markings on his body. He ran his hands over the bite marks, and felt them raised off of his skin. He brushed over a particularly dark one that Frank’s incisors were clearly visible. All his bandages were gone now. He was not hiding anymore. When Robert returned from wherever he ran off to he was going to see everything that Gerard had been going through and understand where he stands. Gerard shivered as he touched the deep bite mark and pressed in a little enjoying the delicious jolt of pain that came with it._

_”Sometimes I allow you to amaze me Gee.”_

_Gerard turned to the door and saw Frank standing there with a glass of whisky nursing it lightly._

_”What do you mean Master?”_

_Frank walked in and placed the glass on the dressing table. He walked up to Gerard and ran his finger along his thigh, tracing to his side and then the small of his back._

_”Three weeks ago, I don’t think anyone would have pegged you for a narcissistic bitch, and yet here you are getting turned on by the markings I placed on you.”_

_”Forgive me then, but wouldn’t it be you I was turned on by then?”_

_Frank smirked at this and continued to trail his finger to the other side of Gerard’s back and down the other thigh._

_”I suppose, but you could look at the marks on you, and still be wearing your robe.”_

_Gerard blushed at this thought. He was standing completely naked without a care, something he would have never even thought about doing before. Frank stepped behind Gerard and grabbed both his hips. He pulled him back towards him so that they stepped back a little from the mirror. He let go with one hand and wrapped an arm around the front of Gerard’s chest. He caressed the scarred swallows on his stomach and moved his hand up to the flame on his chest._

_”I want you to watch us in the mirror Gee, do not close your eyes or you will not like the results.”_

_Gerard kept his eyes glued to Frank’s movements in the mirror. He watched as Frank’s eyes traced his body along with his hands. Every mark, scar, and indent Frank paid attention to make him feel more beautiful than ever before. Just from this simple attention Gerard found that he was getting increasingly hard. Gerard watched as Frank placed both his hands on his shoulders and pushed him down on his knees. Gerard went willingly, and when he was on his knees, Frank traced his collarbone. Gerard watched him reach into his pocket and extract a folded collar. He placed it around Gerard’s neck and clasped it tight. He pulled on it and Gerard gaped as his windpipe was cut off. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he did not even try to blink them away. His head was pulled back so that he could no longer see the image of them in the mirror. Frank held two fingers in front of his mouth and Gerard automatically opened his mouth and took them in. He sucked on them and generously covered them with saliva. Frank pulled his fingers out and slid them down Gerard’s jaw. Frank pushed Gerard onto all fours. He got down behind him and Gerard watched in the mirror as he began to undo his belt. Gerard watched as the belt slid open and the clasp on Frank’s pants popped open. He caught a glimpse of the ink markings that matched his own carvings. Gerard’s eyes met Frank’s in the mirror and he leered at him. With no warning Frank shoved both fingers inside of Gerard, and Gerard bucked backwards onto them. He almost closed his eyes, but Frank tugged hard on the collar and they flew open again. Frank worked his fingers in and out of Gerard for a few minutes then pulled them out, and replaced them with his cock. Gerard tensed up as he was invaded. All he wanted to do was squeeze his eyes shut and groan from the pain. Frank pulled back on the collar even harder and next thing Gerard sees is the glint of silver in his hand._

_”Ever wondered what you would look like with angel wings Gee?”_

_Gerard’s eyes went wide as Frank slowly brought the knife down to Gerard’s back. This was different from the other times when Frank decided to cut him. He could never see it before. Now he bit back the scream in his throat as the blade entered his flesh, and he saw blood trail from his between his shoulder blades down his arms._

”I think I need a break.”

Arianna looked up at Jamia. She could see that Jamia was in need of a break too from just sitting there. 

”I will get us something to eat.”

”Thank you. I think I will take a walk in the garden for some fresh air.”

Jamia and her both left the room. Jamia headed to the dining room and Arianna was following her when they passed the Eastern Hallway. Jamia looked at her and nodded. Jamia kept going and Arianna turned in other the direction. She noted that the walls had not changed. She stopped at the first door and opened it. It was Jamia’s old room. She walked up to the mirror and touched it. She knew that it was a window for the room that Frank stayed in.

_Once Jamia was gone Gerard turned back to the mirror. He fingered the collar again, and pulled on the ring a bit. He groaned a little, and realized that he was half hard. Fuck what that man put into his thoughts. He was so hard to figure out. One minute he was acting normal and the next Gerard found himself in the worst situations. He honestly did not think he would encounter Frank much at all during the three days with Robert, but from day one he was wrong. There was not one day that Gerard did not spend time with Frank in some form. He recalled the incident as he touched the flame carving again. He brushed his hand over the gash and wondered if Frank really wound have killed him. What made Frank so angry at him all the time? And then last night? That was… Gerard had no words for it. He did not even think it was possible to cum more than once ever, but Frank had brought him off not three, but four times when he… fucked him. Gerard blushed fiercely despite the fact that he was alone he remembered how good it felt to have Frank touch him. The whole three days, Frank never touched him once, and Robert never touched him. It was mutually taught to Gerard that once he was married that he was to pleasure his husband and then himself in private. That first night, he had hoped that Robert would touch him too, but he knew this would not happen. It was so different with someone else making the ministrations. Gerard started to really get hard now from the memory and his hand strayed to his pants and palmed the outside along the straining length. He remembered how he had begged Frank to fuck him after he came a second time. He also remembered Frank talking him through cumming a third time by describing what he would do to him if he succeeded. He was pleased to find that Frank was a man of his word. Gerard realized that rubbing the outside was not enough and he opened the clasp on the pants and reached in and made contact with the skin on his head._

_”Oh fuck…”_

Arianna shook the read memory from her head. It was strange to know Master Iero… no, Gerard so intimately now. She left the room and walked into the next room. Frank’s room again looked no different. She could see though that it had been recently slept in. She knew that it was Gerard. She walked up to the end of the bed and lightly touched the chain. It was cold and smooth under her fingertips. She wondered what it was like to be trapped in this while in this room, but Gerard had not felt trapped for long did he? Arianna looked out the window and saw the wall where the roses were. She saw the weeds that were so lovingly described by Gerard in his journal.

_Gerard studied the flower again. It was so beautiful, but Frank said the root was deadly. He looked back at Frank who was just watching him._

_”It reminds me of you.”_

_Frank squeezed Gerard’s wrist and looked at him. His eyes were wide and dancing in the sunlight._

_”You survived where others could not, you can be very deadly, and you are quite beautiful.”_

_Frank and Gerard locked eyes. Frank was still holding on to his wrist and pressing on the pulse point. He must have felt that Gerard’s pulse had quickened as he spoke. Gerard could still feel the ladybug crawling on his hand. The sensation of the little legs, and the vice grip that Frank had on him sent impulses to his mind and heart. Gerard brought the hand with the ladybug on it to Frank’s face. He touched Frank’s cheek and felt the stubble that said Frank needed to shave soon. Gerard slowly bent down and brought his face to Frank’s and kissed him softly. Frank brought his other hand behind Gerard’s neck and deepened the kiss. Gerard opened his mouth and allowed Frank’s tongue to explore his warm mouth. They stayed like that for a few minutes and Gerard pulled away first. He stood back up and breathed in the scent of the weed. It was fragrant, but not like the rose. Gerard looked at the rose in his hand that Frank had grasped and dropped it to the ground. Frank watched as Gerard tucked the weed into his hair, curled behind his ear. He smiled and went back to rubbing the pulse point again._

_”Come on Gee, let’s get those wounds treated.”_

_Gerard smiled at Frank._

_”Okay Frankie.”_

Arianna sighed. They did seem to be in love, but was one more than the other? Arianna left the window and headed to the door again. There was one more room she needed to see, but she was scared to. She walked over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. Ignoring the bottle of oil that she knew was used for pleasure, she picked up the key. She walked out of the room and into the hallway. She turned to the playroom door and looked at the carved heart with the dagger through it. She touched the wood and the room beyond it seemed to call to her. She placed the key in the lock and turned it. Arianna took a deep breath. She opened the door and walked in.


	53. It all Just Happens Again Way Down The Line...or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arianna continues to unravel the mysteries that are in Gerard's journal. Meanwhile the boys make discoveries of thier own. When they finally meet again, will they work together to fight the curse or become another victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters to go in this story and I can say that I am truly excited to see it end. The direction I moved in after the last chapter was fueled from comments and conversations that I had with readers. I am confident though, that I made the right decision. ^-^
> 
> Much love to my betas right now, who have been saturated with chapters to go over. I am just on a roll right now with writing. ^0^
> 
> This chapter the boys catch a clue as to something going on thanks to curiosity and their Uncle. Arianna grows more confident with her knowledge and finally puts it to use. Gerard is more than ever determined that the curse will not get his boys, but is the family powerful enough to stop it or are there unforseen consequences looming in the distance.
> 
> After all if you play with fire, you are bound to get burned.
> 
> Title comes from The Offspring song: "Way Down The Line"
> 
> Enjoy! ^-^

 

 

_***Jamia***_

 

”I thought you two were told to stay in your room.”

Both boys jumped as Jamia walked into the kitchen.

”Oh, do not be so hard of them Mistress Way, they were looking for something to eat.”

”And taking advantage of you Pete.”

Jamia noticed that Patrick bristled at her informal use of Pete’s name. After spending so many years as his equal, not that she felt much different now, it was pointless to convert. Jamia went to the cupboard, and begun to gather some food.

”Here Mistress Way, let me help you with that.”

”Pete, remind your brother that this was once my job, and that I am perfectly capable of handling it.”

”Noted Jamia.”

Jamia laughed as Patrick gasped, and admonished Pete while the boys laughed. It felt good to hear them being light hearted again. Jamia felt horrible that they were fighting lately, but she knew it was not their fault. As she was leaning up to grab a bowl, there was a twinge in her side that caused her to gasp, and she dropped the bowl.

”Mother!”

Both boys ran to her side quickly.

”I’m fine, just a little body twinge, nothing else. I probably stretched a muscle.”

”Still, let us finish what you were doing.”

She sat down without argument, and let them gather food and drink for her to settle it on a tray. Then Patrick rose and insisted on carrying it for her back to the Library. She walked ahead of him while she held her side, massaging it lightly in small circles. As Jamia left the dining room she looked down the Eastern Hallway and smiled. She kept on to the Library, knowing it would still be empty. The girl was beginning the hardest part of her journey.

   
 _***Arianna***_

 

_”How are you Gee? Did I hurt you much? I got a little carried away. I am not going to apologize for it though. You deserve it for making me think about tomorrow. Why would you do that? WE COULD HAVE HAD SO MUCH FUN TONIGHT, AND YOU HAD TO FUCKING RUIN IT!”_

_Gerard feels his face roughly pushed away, and the shadow run their fingers down his arm. The deep cuts and patterns angry from being disturbed._

_”Mine Gee, you are mine. I have marked you so that everyone will know, but you knew didn’t you? You have always known right?”_

Arianna shuddered as she brushed by the chains, slightly dusty now, but not without some use still. She picked up the manacle, and slipped her wrist through it. The cold metal felt foreign against her delicate skin, yet it sent her heart rushing.

”Did he really enjoy it that much?”

Her voice echoed in the playroom as it left her lungs. It bounced off the stone walls, and she could feel the vibration as she ran her hands along it. She moved to the far left, and saw the table that she read Frank had strapped Gerard to. Arianna touched the wood lightly, she could feel it's pulse.

_Frank climbed onto the table, and sat on Gerard’s chest. Gerard looked at him as he started to take his britches apart then pull out his hard cock. Gerard shrank back a bit from having it so close to his face. Frank figured that Robert had not done this with Gerard. ‘He really was a fool wasn’t he?’ Frank knew he would be using Gerard’s mouth several times a day if he was his, and since he would be just that then this was a sure thing in the immediate future. Frank waved his cock in front of Gerard’s face, and scowled at him._

_”Well, what are you waiting for? Open up, and suck it!”_

_Frank grabbed Gerard’s hair firmly, and when he yelled out he shoved his cock down Gerard’s throat. Gerard sputtered and choked at the mouthful. Frank felt a slight graze of teeth on his shaft so he pulled out, and slapped Gerard hard._

_”Don’t you even think of biting me bitch! You keep your teeth back, and just suck it like a good girl!”_

_Gerard whimpered, but when Frank shoved his cock back in he obeyed, and kept his teeth away. Frank realized that Gerard did not know what to do, so he started to direct him._

_”Hollow out your cheeks, and suck on the head.”_

_Gerard did as He was instructed, and Frank let out a sigh at the feeling._

_”Use your tongue, swirl it on the shaft.”_

_Again Gerard took great direction, and elicited a groan from Frank this time. Frank started to work his cock in and out of Gerard’s mouth. He pulled all the way out so that Gerard could tongue the head then shoved it back in for him to suck on the shaft. Several times Gerard gagged like he was going to throw up, but a look from Frank, and he figured out how to relax his throat. It was feeling really good to Frank, but he needed more friction and speed. Frank pushed himself further up, and started to really fuck Gerard’s mouth._

_”Fuck yeah Gee, that’s it, you can handle the whole thing. Such a perfect mouth, it was just made to have a cock in it all the time. When you are mine, I will make sure that it happens all the time. You love it too, don’t you? Love being gagged by the massive shaft, feeling it all the way in the back of your throat. That’s it bitch, take it all.”_

Arianna came back from the memory shivering. Gerard’s details painted such a vivid picture that she was sure that Frank was in the room with her. She realized though that the shiver was from the breeze that was coming in from the corner of the room. She moved there carefully, and found a door hidden in the shadows. She pushed it open, and realized she was now behind the mansion. Deciding that she needed the air, she left the playroom, careful to set the door so she could get back in. She was not far from the wildflowers where Frank helped Gerard overcome the violation that he experienced at the hands of their former gardener. Gerard never said in his book what happened to the gardener, but considering his description of Frank’s anger, she would not be surprised if he was no longer on this earth. Not that he deserved anything less to Arianna. As she moved in the sunshine she saw the archway in the wall. She knew that was the way to the gardener's shack, and before she could explain it, she was off in that direction.

 

_***Gerard***_

Gerard crept quietly out of Michael’s room. He had exhausted his brother, but it was a good exhaustion. Gerard went to his room to dress in something more appropriate. When he emerged he headed through the mansion to find something to eat. He moved down the stairs to the landing when a breeze came from below him. He looked over and saw Jamia in the Library alone. Gerard knew that cool breeze. It only came into the house when the playroom was open. Gerard went from the staircase to the Eastern Hallway. He walked to the end of the long stretch, and sure enough the playroom was open, along with Jamia’s old room, and Frank's. He went into the playroom to see the hidden door was open too.

”She is faster than I thought she would be.”

Gerard spoke to the room as he made his way to the door. He entered the backyard then headed toward the garden. He looked at the sunlight dancing on the pond, and recalled the fun he had that day with Frank. The events were bringing so many memories back.

_”Fancy a swim Gee?”_

_Gerard looked up at Frank to see if he was serious. There was no smirk on his face this time. Gerard took a chance and answered._

_”Yes Master, I would like that very much.”_

_”Well then, disrobe and you may go in.”_

_To punctuate this, Frank leaned over, and removed the leash from the collar. Gerard waited as Jamia came behind him, and began to remove the little clasps that held the bodice tightly to his skin. She ran her hands down the red creases and bumps as his chest expands from its confinement. Once the article of clothing was removed, Gerard took in a deep breath. The breath was still slightly contained from the rope formation still on his chest, but he was so use it that it did not even concern him. Jamia came around the front, and removed the stockings then garter. Finally the skirt was removed, and other than the rope, the only piece of clothing left was the flimsy undergarment that was trapped beneath. Frank bent down behind Gerard, and he heard the sound of his knife being opened. The blade was trailed down his chest, and it left a red line from his neck to his groin. Gerard thought that Frank was going to sever the rope, but instead he felt the sides of the undergarment pulled and then fall loosely to his thigh. His cock was still half hard from earlier, and it hung slightly over the ropes. Frank reached down to grab it, and squeezed hard. Gerard let out a gasp, and his head fell back onto Frank. Frank continued to administer him till his cock was hard, and standing straight out. Gerard felt the ring slipped on, and groaned again as his cock was abandoned once more. Frank stood up after that, and Gerard crawled into the water._

Gerard sighed as he felt himself harden a bit from the memory, but he willed it away as he continued to the garden. He passed the wildflowers as they swayed in the breeze. The sun was stronger here, but the area was sheltered by the large tree that shaded the area. He wondered if Arianna had gotten to that part in his story. Gerard swore that the flowers still whispered about that day, and the way that Frank just took him.

_”Fuck Gee, you look so good riding me. Watching your cock bob up and down while you drop down hard on me. If I freed your hands I would guess they would be digging into my thighs, or caressing your own body, maybe running through your hair. Don’t you wish you had the use of your arms right now? Well you can keep wishing because it isn’t happening. I love watching you trapped like this. You never know what I am going to do to you, and you have no control of it, but you like that don’t you? We already established this.”_

_”Oh God Master! Feels so good with you inside me.”_

Gerard shivered again making his cock semi hard once more. He moved onto the garden, and saw a familiar face there, but not the one he was expecting.

”Matt, what are you doing?”

”Oh hey Gee, I was grabbing a few snacks for our guest.”

”Guest?”

”Yeah, a pretty little thing wandered into the forest, and…”

  

Gerard started to panic, and Matt dropped the vegetables he had been gathering so he could grab a hold of him.

”Hey hey Gee, Gee, speak to me, what’s wrong, you're shaking!?”

”Oh God Matt, did you and Mike do anything to her?”

”Other than make her comfortable, and feed her no, why were we supposed to?”

”NO!”

”Calm down Gee, she’s fine. I realized who she was right away. I have seen her with the boys before.”

”Oh, I did not realize that.”

Matt stood in front of Gerard, and held his arms gently.

”Gee, thanks to you, we are not the violent assholes we used to be… unless you need us to be.”

”S-S-Sorry Matt, I just…”

Matt circled Gerard’s waist, and Gerard gently rested his head on his shoulder.

”It’s all right Gee, I can understand that. Now, why don’t you join us for our snack. This little thing is asking us all sorts of questions about what we do, and about you. I think poor Mikey nearly lost it when she knew who we were.”

Gerard laughed then helped Matt gather more food. They then both made their way through the archway to the house in the woods.

   
 _***Edward & Anthony***_

 

After they finished their meal, the boys left the kitchen then headed for the stairs. They saw that the Library was open, and decided to see if their mother, and Arianna were inside. They knocked, but no one answered. Pushing the door open, they saw that their mother had fallen asleep with her needlepoint in front of the fire. The sofa where Arianna was had her wrap on it. The boys quietly walked in, and Anthony picked it up. He felt the soft material, and it reminded him of caressing her soft skin. When he picked it up it revealed a book she was reading. Edward picked it up, and scanned the pages.

”Hey, it’s Father’s writing.”

”Why was Ari reading one of Father’s journals?”

”I don’t know, but listen to this!”

 

_**”Week Four Day Two”** _

_”I knew it was wrong, but I needed it. Robert had never known about my habit, I managed to keep it quiet, but I should have known not to do it with my brother in the mansion.”_

_”How could you Gerard! Do you want to end up dead like father!?”_

_”Mikey I…”_

_”No Gerard, no excuses. This vice filled up father’s lungs with blackness, and it took him away from us! Mother was devastated, do you not remember?!”_

_”Of course I do, that is how I inherited the business.”_

_”Yes, and it is also how you picked up on his filthy habit, and started to blacken your lungs as well! Do you not remember your coughing fits? The inability to breathe without the pressure!?”_

_”Yes Mikey, but I-”_

_”And then you finally quit, but now Gerard, now you start up again? Why, how do you even have this?! Did you lie?! Did you never really stop?!”_

_”Mikey.”_

_”You know what? No, I don’t want to hear your pathetic excuses Gerard. Over to your vanity. Bend over the cushion, and place your hands behind your back.”_

_”But Mikey..”_

_”NOW GERARD!”_

_Gerard looked surprised, but listened, and obeyed Michael, crawling to his vanity. He draped himself over the cushioned seat, and placed his hands behind his back, clasped into each other. Michael walked over to the piece of furniture, and looked at the vanity. He spotted Gerard’s brush, and picked it up. He turned it to the flat side then felt the weight of it._

_”How many did you take?”_

_”Mikey I didn’t-”_

_Michael brought the flat of the brush down across his brother’s ass, and Gerard jumped._

_”Keep still, and fucking answer me!”_

_”Three.”_

_”Three, three fucking fags! In how short a time?”_

_” I don-”_

_Once again the object came in contact with his skin. This time Gerard did not move, but Michael could tell he was feeling more than discomfort._

_”Maybe two hours.”_

_”Three fags in two hours. So you smoked them one after another then?”_

_”Yes.”_

_Michael brought the brush down again._

_”Y-Y-Yes Sir.”_

_”That’s better. Did this include the one I caught you with?”_

_”N-No, that was a new one.”_

_”Nearly four fags in two hours’ time.”_

_”Yes Sir.”_

_Michael reached down, and grabbed Gerard by the hair. His whole body reeked of the stench of dried tobacco. He pulled Gerard up to his knees, and sneered down at him._

_”You smell disgusting. Your hair, your clothes, your skin is permeated with the scent. Strip now.”_

_His brother did not even hesitate. He started to disrobe immediately. Within a few minutes, Gerard was wearing nothing, and on his knees. Michael noticed that his collar was missing._

_”Wherer is your collar?”_

_”Master did not put it on me today.”_

_”Why not?”_

_”I do not know. He merely stated that we did not have to play all the time.”_

_”Really?”_

_”Yes Sir.”_

_”Interesting.”_

_”Sir?”_

_”I am sending my whore up. I want her to draw you a bath, and I want this foul stench scrubbed off of you completely. I also want you to tell me where you have it hidden in your room, and I am going to remove it. Once this is done, you will be escorted down to the playroom where I will finish punishing you once I talk to Frank. Are these instructions clear?”_

_”Yes Sir.”_

_”Good, remain on your knees until the whore arrives.”_

_”Yes Sir.”_

_Michael dropped the brush on the vanity then went to the area that Gerard spoke of to find the dried leaves as well as paper to create the fags. He scooped them all up, and walked over to the fireplace. He threw the foul substance into the hearth, and tried not to breath in the stench coming out. Mikey looked at Gerard one last time. He was still on his knees, naked and unmoving. Michael smirked then left the room._

Anthony stood still as Edward finished whispering the words on the paper. He looked over, and saw that their mother was still asleep. He breathed a sigh of relief then looked at his brother.

”Do you think he was speaking about our Uncle?”

”I don’t know, I mean I have heard of men referring to each other as brothers, but I have never seen many other gentlemen here other than business ventures, and even that is restricted to the ground floor.”

”And who was this Master, and there was a whore in the house? Who was that?”

”That would be the woman you refer to as your mother.”

Both boys jumped, and Edward dropped the book, which woke up their mother. They looked at the doorway, and saw their Uncle standing there. They thought they were going to be yelled at again, but his face was surprisingly calm. He walked in just as their mother yawned and looked up.

”Boys, what are you doing here, where is Arianna?”

”I think she has not gotten back from her walk so the boys picked up where she left off in her reading.”

Their mother looked down, and saw the journal. Once again they waited to get yelled at, but nothing happened. Instead their mother rose from the chair with their Uncle's help. They were a little taken back when she started to lose her balance, and he circled her waist to catch her.

”Are you all right?”

”I feel a little lightheaded. Not sure when I fell asleep. I have been tired lately.”

”Hmmm, perhaps you need to lie down properly.”

”Perhaps you are right.”

Their Uncle rang for aid, and Mr. Wentz arrived promptly.

”Yes Sir Master Way?”

”Take my Whore up to my room, and make her comfortable.”

”Yes Sir.”

The boys were knocked back to seat on the sofa when their Uncle called their mother that. Even more surprising was the way Mr. Wentz did not even react to it. He moved to hand her over to the servant. He lifted her chin then kissed her lightly on the lips.

”Be a good girl, and get some proper rest Whore.”

*Yawn* "Yes Master, thank you Master.”

As Mr. Wentz and their mother left the room, their Uncle turned to them, and made his way to the chair that she just vacated. Anthony looked up at him, and the question was out of his mouth before he could think.

”So you were father’s Master?”

”Well I am one, but no, that would be your Father?”

”Wait… what?” How would our father be his own Master?”

”He was not.”

”I am confused now.”

”Yes, me too.”

”Boys, let’s take a walk.”

The boys rose, and followed their Uncle as he exited the Library then made his way out of the Western Hallway. through the common area. He turned down the Eastern Hallway where there was a breeze rising from the corridor.

”I have never been down here before.”

”I am not surprised. You had no need up until now.”

The boys did not understand what their Uncle meant, but they continued to follow him. They passed by two bedrooms; one very sparse, and the other well furnished.

”Whose were these rooms Uncle?”

”The first one belonged to Jamia, the second one your Father.”

”Our father?”

Their Uncle turned around, and pointed at Edward.

”Not your father, _your_ father.”

He then pointed to Anthony, and Anthony started to get angry.

”What is with these riddles!?”

”All will be revealed shortly.”

He continued down to the end of the hallway where a heavy door was sitting with a key in the lock. He pushed it open and entered. He walked in the dark like he knew where he was going. He leaned in to light a lamp on a now revealed table. The boys entered cautiously, and looked around.

”It’s a dungeon.”

Their Uncle sat down, and motioned them in further. He grabbed a bottle that was hidden behind the table, and popped the cork on it. He took a drink straight from the opening, and surprised them by handing it to them. Edward took it and then looked at Anthony. He shrugged then took a deep pull. It tasted like the fruit was sliding down his throat. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then handed the bottle to Anthony. Anthony took his own draught of it and when he pulled the bottle back he smiled.

”Fuck that’s good stuff.”

”Tony!”

  

Anthony blushed when he realized he just cursed, but the deep laughter that came from his Uncle made him gain his own look of surprise. He took the bottle back, and before he took another drink he spoke with a fondness in his tone.

”Now you sound like Frankie.”

   
 _***Arianna***_

 

”Wait… so let me try, and understand this one more time. You both prefer women.”

”Yup.”

”But Gerard is the exception?”

”What can I say, there is just something about him.”

”Oh, stop you two!”

Arianna watched as Gerard giggled like a woman as the two strapping older men flanked him, and rested their hands softly on his hip and thigh. She also noted that she could see the inked lines on Gerard's body. He wrote about how he had turned the scars that Frank had given him into permanent reminders. Arianns felt brave suddenly and sat forward.

"Can I see them?"

Matt and Mike looked at her with confusion, but Gerard's face said that he knew. He stood up and unbuttoned his shirt. He let it slide down and reveal what could not be seen with out being close to the pale man. Arianna stood up and reached a hand out. She hesitated, but a smile from Gerard relaxed her. She touched the flame near his heart and his words came into her mind.

_Frank took the knife point and began to carve a small flame above Gerard’s left nipple. To his delight Gerard did not move and swallowed the scream in his throat. When he was done with part of it, he asked the next question._

_”Okay, What am I to you?”_

_Gerard spoke family out loud. Frank shook his head._

_”Sorry Gee, wrong answer, try again.”_

_Before Gerard could speak Frank pushed the knife once again into the wound over his heart. A small stream of blood was flowing now and it was staining the quilt below them. Frank lifted the knife and licked it clean with a flourish. Gerard’s eyes watered with the pain he could not voice. This time he answered correctly._

_”M-M-M-Master.”_

_Frank smiled at Gerard and he continued to finish carving the flame. The blood from the carving mixed with the blood from gash over the heart and when Gerard took a deep painful breath, the rivulet ran down his stomach and collected in his navel. Frank watched this with fascination and licked his lips. He leaned down and lapped the blood up, sucking at the skin and dipping his tongue in. Gerard shuddered at the touch of his tongue and it made Frank smile._

_”Mmmm, taste so good Gee. Just one more question now. If you get it right, there will be a prize for you, but if you get it wrong there will be death for you.”_

"I don't think I would have survived it."

Gerard reached up and covered her hand over his heart.

"You are much stronger than you ever think you could be. I know you will figure things out."

He uncovered her hand and she continued to trace down the the swallows on his hips and then moved to the words on his arms. He knew who he belonged to, but Arianna did not feel like she belonged to anyone. She slumped back down in the chair and Gerard sat back down between the two men, not bothering to put his shirt back on. They settled in around him again touching him without worry. He looked so comfortable with them. It reminded her of the way she was with the boys. 

”You love them both don’t you?”

”Huh?”

She jumped as Mike spoke to her. She blushed deeply, and looked away, breaking eye contact.

”It’s all right honey, we can see it written all over you.”

”H-H-How can you tell?”

”Because you just imagined that you were Gee, and we were them.”

”No! I didn’t I...”

Gerard leaned in, and touched her knee lightly.

”it’s all right, I was the same way. I really did love them both, and wish I could have chosen them both.”

"May I speak honestly Gerard?"

"Of course dear, we are all friends here." 

Arianna took in a deep breath. She knew her convictions.

"I cannot see myself being controlled by anyone other than myself."

Gerard looked at her. She thought that he would say that she was a fool and that a woman is always controlled by someone.

"Do you think that because I was a man placed in a women's position that I gave up control?"

"I am not sure..."

"Sweetie, I had the most control of all because I chose to give it up. That is what being submissive is about."

"Yes, but I am not like you in that respect and no offense i am certainly not like Jamia."

"She is a slave. She wants no control. That is different from me. Even now that Frank is gone, I choose to surrender to Michael as my Master."

"He is your brother though, does that not bather you?"

Gerard sat back again. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know it may seem strange, but when he is in control, I do not see him as my brother. I see him as a man that I want to possess me. I suppose if I truly was a woman, then there would be a danger of offspring, but as we are both men, the only danger is opinion and ignorance."

"Were you never afraid he would sire with you like Frank and Robert did?"

"No I was not because that was part of the curse. I was in the women's role so it played through completely."

Arianna sat there and thought of what she wanted to say next.

"What if I wanted to be in control?"

"How so?"

"What if I wanted to be the Master?"

Gerard gained a thoughtful look on his visage. He looked at her for a while saying nothing. Then he smiled.

"See, I told you that you were stronger than you thought."

”Please, tell me what happened, I have to know.”

”Are you sure you are ready?”

”No, but this curse is not waiting, and if I am to make a decision, I need to understand what you went through in the end. Please Gerard.”

”All right sweetie.”

All present company settled in as Gerard told of his last day with Frank.”

_”It’s almost time.”_

_”I know.”_

_”I will not see you again.”_

_”Of course you will. We have meals together.”_

_”You mean like last time?”_

_”That will not happen again.”_

_”It could.”_

_”I won’t let it.”_

_”You know I want to kill him right?”_

_”Yes, but I know you won’t.”_

_”How can you be so sure?”_

_”Because that is not how you want to win.”_

_Frank looked at Gerard. He was right, he could have ended this weeks ago, but it was not his way. He pulled Gerard closer and caressed the inside of his thigh. His initials had become faint white lines marring the creamy flesh that rested there. Gerard shivered with his touch. The newer marks that littered his body were a goodbye gift from Frank. Gerard was allowed to choose his punishment earlier and he chose one that would leave visible marks covering his body._

_Gerard pushes into Frank’s touch. He does not want this night to end. He does not want to make the decision that will break one man and change his life forever. There is no right or wrong decision here and it kills him, all decisions are wrong in one way or another. Too much pressure. At that moment the grandfather clock chimes and there is a knock on the door. Gerard answers it not caring what he looks like. Mr. Wentz is right on time as always. He does not even pay attention to what Gerard is not wearing._

_”It’s time Master Way.”_

_”Yes, thank you Peter.”_

_”Wait, I’ll walk you to the end of the hallway.”_

_The three leave the room and make their way down the hall. Mr. Wentz is proceeding with Gerard in the middle and Frank at the rear. Frank watches as Gerard walks defeated and sullen. He wants to drag Gerard back to the room and chain him up. Claim him completely. As far as he is concerned he took Gerard’s virginity and Gerard felt the same. It was a minute thing to hold onto. They stopped and Mr. Wentz turned to them._

_”I will wait at the stairs Master Way.”_

_Gerard watches Peter walk away and turns to Frank. Frank has his hand in his pocket. He pulls it out and there is Gerard’s collar. He hands it to Gerard._

_”Keep it.”_

_”Put it on me please Master.”_

_”I am not your Master anymore.”_

_”You will always be my Master.”_

_Gerard gets down on his knees and Frank loops the collar around his neck and secures it. He looks down at Gerard and smiles. Gerard smiles back and then rises to meet his lips. They kiss with no more words._

The room was silent when Gerard finished speaking. Both Matt and Mike were holding onto Gerard as he wiped the emotion from his eyes. Arianna could hear the love in his words. That steeled her convictions even more. She and the boys would not go through any of this heartache.

"Thank you Gerard. I think I now know what to do."

Gerard smiled at Arianna.

"No, I _know_ that you know what to do."

 

_***Mikey***_

 

”Wow, I never would have thought that of Father… I mean mother?”

”The curse is powerful, and it was determined to continue no matter if Gerard was a man or not. The funny thing was that he was not bothered by the thought of being pregnant at all. Even when he was in pain because he could not give birth in the conventional sense, and had to have surgery, he never regretted it.”

”And I don’t think I ever will.”

The boys all looked over at the corner, and saw Gerard walk in with Arianna. Gerard went to over to Michael, and hugged him tightly.

”How are you my pet?”

”Better Sir, thank you.”

They turned to the boys, who were both glaring at each other with Arianna in the room, but now they seemed to know it and were fighting it.

Looked between them and sighed. She looked at Gerard and he nodded. Taking a deep breath she turned back and spoke to the young men who ere battling for her.

”Boys, I think we need to talk.”

They both turned to her and everyone in the room could hear the change in her voice. It made you want to listen to her words.

”All right.”

”Gerard please excuse us?”

Gerard nodded, and Michael was surprised to feel him being pulled out of the room.

”Wait Gee, I thought…”

”Nope, they need this room.”

Michael raised an eyebrow, but went with him. Gerard closed the door, and walked with Michael to Frank’s room.

”Will you be sleeping here tonight?”

”Perhaps, but right now I just need to rest. Will you stay with me?”

”I think that can be arranged. Jamia is using my bed right now to rest anyway.”

Gerard moved over to his side of the bed, and Michael took Frank’s spot. He wrapped his arms around Gerard’s waist, caressing his hip. Gerard snuggled back against his chest and sighed. They could both feel Frank’s presence in here.

”Ours.”

”Always.”

   
 _***The Kids***_  
 

The boys stood dumfounded as Arianna sat in the throne-like chair sipping from the same bottle that Michael had before.

”But is that even possible?”

”I discussed this with your mother, and he thinks it is.”

”Both of us?”

”If I give you no reason to fight over me, then the curse should not be able to take effect.”

”Still, how unusual is it to have a relationship with three people?”

Anthony looked at Edward, and cocked an eyebrow.

”Um… our 'father' is our mom, and he has never slept with our 'mom' who is sleeping with our Uncle, who is also sleeping with our 'mom'. And who they both serve like slaves.”

”You forgot about the two guys who work for your mom who live in the forest and fuck him.”

”Ari!”

”Oh and your mom is a submissive pet, Jamia is the slave.”

”Wow, you have been talking a lot to him haven’t you?”

”You have no idea. So come on, let’s introduce you to your real father(s).”

The three left the playroom, and headed down the hall. They walked past Frank’s room, and stopped when they heard a soft sound. Arianna looked in, and saw Gerard in Michael’s embrace. They were kissing slowly, and Gerard had his hands pushed into Michael’s hair. Michael moved from his lips to his neck making Gerard gasp. He reached out then picked up the manacle attached to the chain at the end of the bed. Gerard craned his neck back as Michael closed the circle of metal around the slender flesh.

”Um… we should leave them alone.”

The boys pushed Arianna forward. As they walked she overheard Edward say to Anthony.

”We don’t have to do that right?”

”No, I am pretty sure that has nothing to do with the curse. That is just... them.”

”Good cause I love you, but I have no desire to fuck you.”

”Good to know, same here.”

Arianna laughed at their conversation as she made her way up the stairs to Robert’s old room. She pushed it open. It still looked the same as when the boys were growing up before they were moved to their own rooms. Over each of their beds were the portraits that Gerard described. Each boy stood where their bed was, and looked up.

”So you’re Frank huh?”

Arianna could see the gleam in his eye, and the smirk on his lip that Gerard spoke with fondness about. She saw the knife that he always carried in the glass case below him. The same weapon was in the painting too, sticking out of his coat pocket.

”I have his eyes.”

”Yeah you do, You also have his name.”

”So that’s why fath… mother always called me Frankie.”

”Same with me.”

Edward's father held just as a commanding pose, but his eyes were gentler, and his pose softer. Edward touched his hair, and looked at the color.

”Mom’s really good at capturing someone isn’t he?”

”Yeah he is.”

”It should be weirder calling him that, but it isn’t.”

”So now what?”

”Now we break this fucking curse.”

Both boys turned to Arianna who was looking at the portrait of Frank with fierce determination. She took both their hands, and pulled them out of the room. They headed back downstairs to the playroom. Arianna stopped at Jamia’s old room, and told them to go on. They both headed to the playroom, and she ducked in to find what Gerard told her was in there.

”Soooo what do you think of all of this?”

”I don’t know, I mean I don’t want to kill you, or hurt Ari, but I I I I… Ari?”

Edward looked at Anthony as he stuttered, and began to drool. He moved his gaze to match his brother's direction of line of vision, and his mouth dropped open.

”Ari?”

”Hello my pets.”

Ari was wearing Jamia’s old outfit, but instead of looking like the slave, she was the Master, or Mistress in this case. She had one of Michael’s floggers in her gloved hand. She had Gerard’s old heels that fit her surprisingly well, he did have small feet for a man. She sauntered in then sat down on the throne-like chair hanging one leg over the side. She picked up the bottle of wine, and took a long draught from it, spilling a little on her chest. The crimson liquid ran between her breast, staining her skin to a berry tone.

”I seem to have spilled wine on myself. Frankie, be a dear, and clean this up.”

Anthony found himself moving forward, and sinking to his knees. Without being told he rose on his knees, and proceeded to lap the wine off of her skin. Edward watched with wide eyes, and felt that twinge of hatred toward his brother, but it was fainter than before. Arianna watched him as she continued to drink, this time spilling the liquid on her thigh. Edward felt the urge to get on his knees, and crawl forward to her. She smiled and it encouraged him more. He came closer and she spread her legs more so that he could fit in next to Anthony, and clean her thigh off with his tongue. Arianna sighed as she ran her fingers through both of their hair.

”Such good pets, your Mistress is very happy with you right now.”


	54. Get The Feeling That You're Never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No curse is broken without a price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH man, words cannot express how much I apologize for taking so long to update this fic. Between my depression, writers block, school, a new job, and my personal life, it has not been a bowl of cherries for me. I can now say that I am over it and the fics are pouring out again. I hope to have three or four updated before the end of the week. I am also getting ready to start a new one for when **Bondage Mansion** is truly over. I am going to take on something that I have never done before. The main part of the fic will not be about the ship, but about the individual character. I am taking on **Perfect Blue**. This is an amazing anime that I encourage everyone to watch. It is a masterpiece and a psychological thriller that shames live action ones. It is just brilliant and I hope that I can do it justice. Now onto the chapter.
> 
> Arianna is getting used to her role as a Mistress and the boys are acclimating quite well. Jamia however is not doing as well. Gerard and Michael are doing there best to make her comfortable in what could be her last days.
> 
> Title from "The Ghost of You" ~My Chemical Romance~

_***Mikey***_

It’s been two weeks now since Arianna came into her own and the atmosphere in the Mansion is very different.

”Ow, son of a bitch!”

Michael looked up from his morning coffee and saw Edward limping to the table. He was holding his lower back over his night shirt and rubbing it. He sat down and winced.

”Good morning Edward, I trust you slept well?”

”Morning Uncle and no, I did not. How did Father and Mother ever sleep?”

”You get used to it Bert.”

Gerard appeared in his dressing gown. He bent over and kissed Edward’s head then found his own seat next to Michael.

”Morning Gee.”

”Morning Mikey, where’s Frankie?”

”I believe he spent the night with his Mistress.”

”Ah, yes well…”

At that moment Arianna entered the room. Bert slid to his knees quickly and bowed his head. Arianna was clad in her own dressing gown, but it was easy to make out the red leather outfit underneath the sheer material.

”Good morning!”

She walked over to Michael, and he took her hand then gently kissed it.

”Good morning my dear.”

Arianna then moved over to hug Gerard tightly.

”Good morning Gee.”

”Good morning Ari, how are you today?”

”Truthfully, my arm hurts.”

”Oh honey, we can put some ice on it.”

”I keep telling you, use your wrist more. It saves on your arm.”

Arianna looked at Michael and sighed.

”I know, I just worry it hurts more.”

”Mikey, she is still new at this, give her time. She will learn which one is appropriate.”

”*sigh* I know, I was just a fast learner I guess. Or I had a great teacher.”

Michael smirked when he said this, and he knew that Gerard was thinking of Frank at that moment.

”Where is Frankie Ari?”

”I let him sleep in, rough night.”

Ari walked over to Edward and stood in front of him.

”You may seat me now.”

Edward got up and pulled his chair out for her. She sat down and crossed her legs. He went back down to the floor, wincing and she placed a hand under his chin.

”You can sit in a chair if you choose this morning.”

”*sigh* I better not. It hurts to sit.”

”Awww sorry love, but next time do as I say, and you won’t be punished so hard.”

Edward nodded and looked down. She patted him on the head and turned back to Gerard.

”How’s Jamia today?”

”Still sick.”

”What did the doctor say?”

”Scarlett Fever.”

”When? How? It happened so fast?”

Michael looked over at Gerard and saw the look on his face. He knew Gerard figured something out, but he was not ready to share with everyone yet. At that point Anthony came into the room.

”Morning all.”

”Morning Frankie.”

Anthony walked over to Gerard and kissed him on the cheek before going over to Arianna, and sitting on knees at the other side of her. Arianna leaned over and patted him on the head.

”Man mom, I don’t know how you did this all the time. I mean seriously, all the time?”

”Well things were different when your father was alive. It was not much of a choice as you know.”

”Yeah, but what about now?”

Gerard looked at Michael and smiled.

”Now I have more choice, but I find that I do not need it or want it.”

Michael’s heart swelled. He had the most amazing brother. 

”So what is on the agenda for today?”

Gerard looked at Michael and became all business.

”You have three meetings, and must go into town for one of them.”

”But Geeeeee I don’t want toooooo.”

The boys laughed because it was rare that Michael acted like the younger brother. Gerard smirked and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

_”If Master does what he is supposed to do, perhaps I can be the one to reward him?”_

Michael jumped out of seat at the thought. It had been a few weeks since they had played. Gerard was busy taking care of Jamia. He excused himself and went to his room to get ready. On the way out, he overheard Gerard stating that he would take Jamia her breakfast. Michael needed to find out what Gerard was thinking about earlier. Perhaps later on tonight. He entered his bedroom and closed the door.

   
 _***Gerard***_  
 

*knock knock*

"*cough cough cough* Come in.”

Gerard opened the door and saw a frail looking Jamia lying against the pillows of her carved wooden bed. She looked so small and fragile, not the woman that Gerard knew for the last twenty years.

”Hey love, how are you feeling?”

”A little better this morning.”

Gerard knows that she was up half the night coughing. Both Peter and Patrick helped to attend to Gerard when he was with her last night. He carried the tray with her breakfast over to the nightstand and set it down. Jamia carefully pushed herself up. She winced from the effort. Gerard sat on the edge of the bed and held an arm out for her to use.

”Easy love, I have you.”

”You are too good to me Gee.”

”What are husbands for, but to spoil their wives.”

Jamia blushed like she always does when Gerard refers to himself as her husband. Even after twenty years she never got used to it, but by law they were married, just never consummated. Gerard still found her beautiful and when he witnessed her with his brother, he could see the attraction and understand it. Even as pale as she was she had a kind of ethereal look about her.

”Hungry?”

”Yes please a little.”

Gerard took the cooling porridge from the tray along with the spoon. He dipped it into the side and brought it to her trembling lips. Jamia carefully blew on the food then parted them and pulled the shallow bowl in with tongue. For a brief moment Gerard felt his heart skip. He wondered if this was how Michael felt. He fed her a few more spoonfuls till she pushed it away. He placed the bowl back on the tray and looked at her.

”Hey Jamia, are you ever sorry that you married me?”

”Why would I ever be sorry about that?”

”Because you could have had a real husband who loved and cared for you, and gave you what you deserved as his wife.”

Jamia leaned forward and placed a hand on Gerard’s knee.

”Gerard, I was a servant and that was all I was ever going to be. We do not marry unless given permission, and even then it was only permitted within the household. Trust me, I had no interest in Pete or James.”

She giggled and coughed a bit as she continued.

”You gave me an opportunity I never could have imagined. You let me raise your children as if they were my own. Between you and your brother, I am more than satisfied with my life.”

Jamia leaned in and kissed Gerard slow and sweet. She still tasted the same after all these years too.

”Thank you Gee.”

Gerard felt something swell in his heart. He leaned in and kissed her again, but not so timidly. She accepted him and he scooted up further so that he was closer. He pulled her into his arms and she sighed. They had not kissed like this since before the boys were born. It felt good, right, natural for them. When Gerard broke the kiss, Jamia was panting a little.

”Wow, you have not kissed me like that since…”

”The lake that day.”

”I miss those times.”

”I do too.”

”That would make three of us.”

Gerard turned around and saw Michael in the doorway. He made his way to the bed, and ran a hand through Gerard’s hair before reaching out and caressing Jamia’s cheek.

”How are my two pets today?”

”Taking a walk down memory lane together.”

”Yes, I could see that.”

Gerard saw Jamia blush and cast her eyes down a bit. Michael looked at Gerard and smiled. Gerard gathered the breakfast dishes and left the two of them alone. He ran into Peter in the hallway, and was relieved of the dishes right away. Gerard went into the boy's old room and looked up at the portrait of Frank.

”Master, it looks like your pet is going to lose the battle with her illness. I am at a loss for what to do.”

Gerard willed an answer from the picture. Frank always knew what to do. He just looked down from his place with his tell-tale smirk. Gerard sighed and left the room. He stopped into his own room and changed out of his robe then got dressed for the day. Perhaps a walk in the garden would do him good.

   
 _***Matt & Mike***_  

It had been a relaxing and profitable day. Madam Havok needed a few things taken care of and when they were finished, he had three of his girls take care of them. It was fun, but they were glad to be back home again. As they headed to their house, they heard splashing coming from the pond.

”Think it’s an animal?”

”Don’t know, let’s go check it out.”

  

They both made their way to the pond just as the sun pushed it's way through the clouds. There they saw Gerard, soaking in the water. He put his head under then brought it back up, causing the water to cascade back. As he shook his head the sun hit his hair just right. It did not matter what color it was, he was beautiful no matter what. Matt looked at Mike and smirked. They both had the same thought as they stripped to their undergarments and made their way into the water. They were partway in when Gerard noticed them and smiled. He made his way over.

”Gentleman, all done with Madam Havok’s work?”

”Yup and a free rest of the day.”

”Well then rest up, you deserve it.”

”And what do you deserve Gee?”

Gerard sighed and his face dropped enough for Mike to be concerned. 

”Gee?”

”It’s Jamia. She is getting worse and…”

Mike pulled Gerard into his arms and ran a hand through his hair.

”Stop, stressing yourself out is not the way to go about this. There now. Let Matt and I take care of you for few hours, and you will be ready to face anything.”

Gerard circled his arms around Mike’s neck as Matt came up behind him. They knew that Gerard always felt safe with them.

”Okay Mike, okay.”

  

***Mikey***

  

From the sounds in the playroom, Michael was figuring that Arianna was getting better at her strikes. He smiled at how quickly she took to being a Mistress. He was making his way up the stairs when Gerard came through the dining room into the common area. His hair was disheveled just so, and it made Michael’s heart speed up. Gerard looked up and saw him then smiled that perfect lop sided smile he had since Michael’s birth. Michael beckoned him to the stairs and Gerard followed.

”Rest with me my pet?”

”Of course Master.”

Gerard fell into line with Michael as they made their way to his room, next to Gerard’s. He held the door open for Gerard to come in. Michael closed the door and just stood there, admiring his brother and the way he crawled onto his side of the bed to wait for him.

”I want to feel your skin.”

”Yes Master.”

Gerard removed his shirt and pants then waited dutifully for Michael to join him. Michael took off his shirt, but kept his pants on. He slid into the bed and Gerard curled up at his side. Michael placed an arm around him, and pulled him close.

”She’s dying isn’t she?”

”Yes.”

”It’s not Scarlet fever is it?”

”No.”

”It’s because we broke the curse.”

”Yes.”

Michael sighed. He already knew these answers, but he just needed to hear them out loud.

”Can we stop it?”

”Not unless we sacrifice one of the boys.”

Michael knows that is not an option.

”Does she know?”

”Yes, I think she does.”

”How long does she have?”

”We are not sure, but not much longer.”

”Then we need to make her last days perfect.”

”Yes Master.”

They lie there in silence for a little longer till Michael speaks again.

”You want her don’t you?”

”Master?”

”I saw the way you kissed her.”

Gerard sits up a bit and looks Michael in the face. His eyes are filled with concern.

”She is your pet and whore, I am not looking to take her away from you.”

Michael reaches up and caresses his face.

”I would never believe that was your intention, but I can see that you are curious.”

”Only because she is Jamia, not because she is a woman.”

”Her own category like you are to me huh?”

Gerard nodded.

”Would you feel better if I joined you?”

Gerard needed no time to think.

”Yes, I would Master.”

”Then I shall. Now come, let us sleep, and we will discuss this later.”

Gerard lay back down, and Michael gently combed his fingers through his hair, whispering softly of his love for him.

 

*

*

*

 

”Are you sure about this?”

”Yes, nothing will happen without your consent. I am not forcing this one on you.”

”You have never forced anything on me Master and yes, I am fully consenting.”

”Okay then, let’s wait till the kids are out of the house.”

”The boys are going to the office in two days for a meeting.”

”Then we will plan on it then.”

 

*

*

*

   
 _***Mixed POV’s***_

 

 

They started with a bath for Jamia. Both Michael, and Gerard helped her into it then Michael washed her hair while Gerard bathed her skin. Once she was quite relaxed, they helped her out and wrapped her in fresh linens. Gerard scooped her into his arms, and carried her to the bed, laying her down gently. Jamia laughed.

”It feels like my wedding night all over again.”

”Yes, except this time you are going to sleep with your husband as well as your Master.”

Jamia reached up and touched Gerard’s face lightly, and he cradled her in his arms.

”I am looking forward to this. It was a fantasy of mine all those years ago, but I never thought it would come true.”

Gerard smiled down at her, and pressed his lips to her temple. Michael finished drying his hands and sat in a chair close to the bed. Jamia looked over at him and smiled.

”Will you not be joining us?”

”Oh, I will, but I want to watch for a bit first.”

Jamia turned back to Gerard and grinned.

”Well then, we should put on a good show should we not?”

Gerard sat up and slowly began to remove the linen covering her. He pressed his lips to her collarbone and nibbled on it lightly. He then began to make his way down her chest, and lavished each breast with attention. Jamia arched her back and pushed into him. Michael adjusted his cock in his pants as he watched his brother make his whore moan and shake with pleasure as he reached down and parted her with his fingers.

”Ah, Gee, please more.”

Gerard slipped down further until he was buried between the folds and her thighs. Jamia reached a hand out for Michael and he came to her.

”Please Master, join us now.”

Michael undid his pants and pulled his leaking cock out. He pushed it into her face.

”Suck it whore.”

Jamia did not hesitate. She took his cock into her mouth and began to suck in earnest. Michael had to grab onto the headboard to steady himself from falling onto her. Meanwhile Gerard had come from between her legs and was watching them.

”Master can I help?”

”Of course my pet.”

Michael pulled away from Jamia and stood so that Gerard could reach him too. Jamia crawled to her knees, and continued on Michael’s cock as Michael pulled Gerard into a kiss. He licked all of Jamia’s juice from Gerard’s face and inside his mouth. When he was done he shoved him down, and Gerard joined Jamia in worshipping his cock. With both of them giving him attention, he knew that he was going to cum soon. He looked down and saw that Gerard was working on the shaft while Jamia sucked on his head. When Gerard moved up to the head, they ended up twisting their tongues together and driving Michael crazy. He shoved them away just as he was cumming and came all over their faces. Then Jamia licked the cum off of Gerard’s face and he did the same for her before kissing her once again. Michael fell back into the chair and looked at them. They were beautiful together.

”Gee, I want you to fuck her now, and then I am going to fuck you.”

”Yes Master.”

Gerard pushed Jamia down and settled between legs. He took the rest of his clothing off then leaned forward and kissed her.

”Are you ready?”

”Yes. God yes Gee, fuck me.”

Gerard pushed in without any hesitation, and both of them moaned at the same time. They kissed each other lazily as Gerard did slow thrusting movements into her in no hurry at all. He knew that Michael needed time to get it up again. Honestly he was more interested right now in making Jamia feel good. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him in tighter. Michael began to pump his slowly rehardening cock as he watched his two pets fuck in front of him. They were beautiful, and he wished that he could have captured the moment in a painting. Michael got up and stripped the rest of the way, he then climbed on the bed behind Gerard, and kissed his way up his back. He reached between them and slid his hand over the exposed part of Gerard’s cock, and felt the movement as he pushed in and out of his whore. They both moaned at the addition of his touch. He slipped a finger inside of Jamia and took her breath away. He moved another one in, and slicked it up well with her juice. He then pulled away and moved his hand behind Gerard. Michael spread him wide then worked his slick fingers into Gerard.

”Oh fuck!”

He worked them in and out of Gerard, which made him move faster in Jamia. Michael leaned in and whispered in his ear.

”If you cum I am not fucking you.”

”*pant* Yes Master.”

Michael continued to thrust his fingers into Gerard, aiming for that perfect spot every time.

  

”More, God Mikey, please more!”

Michael felt that he was now hard enough to penetrate Gerard. He pulled his fingers out then used them to slick up his cock, and took position, slowly pushing into the tight heat.

”Fuck Gee, so good, feels so fucking good!"

Michael could not hold out, he began pounding into Gerard as causing him to pound into Jamia. All of them were fucking and the room was filled with the music of their voices. When they came it was like a domino effect. Jamia came first clutching to Gerard. Then Gerard came, which set Michael off. When everyone was spent, they all crawled into the bed and snuggled down. Gerard was holding Jamia, and Michael was holding Gerard.

”So Gee, how does it feel to lose your virginity finally.”

”… Sticky.”

They all laughed then settled in with kisses, and the promise of a much needed nap.

   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone interested, here is the link to watch Perfect Blue. 
> 
> http://www.anime44.com/perfect-blue-movie


	55. The Hardest Part of This Is leaving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things must come to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's really over now. This fic has been my baby forever. Each time I get a new reader or a comment or kudos it continues to astound me. I can't thank you all enough for taking this journey with me, but now it has truly come to an end. Thank you so much for your love and support this past year. ^-^
> 
> Gerard's granddaughter is very special to him, but he has no idea how special she truly is until she tells him about Grandpa Frankie.
> 
> Many thanks to my Geebear _***Digdeepenough***_ for allowing me to use the name Giselle Autumn for Gerard's granddaughters name. This is the name of her Gerard in my favorite fic of hers, "Perfect Package". You really need to read it, it is fucking amazing! ^-^
> 
> To my loyal betas, _***Trixgril***_ , my betafishy, and _***RedRomRomance***_ , my fic pet Ariashii and daughter-in-law of this fic, thank you for you input and advice that helped me make the decisions that made this fic that more amazing. ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy the final chapter of Bondage Mansion.

_***Time Stamp: Ten Years Later***_

_***Gerard***_

”G.Pop catch me!”

Gerard looked up just in time to be met with an armful of his granddaughter.

”Whoa, easy their Little G.”

”Giselle Autumn Iero Way!”

”Uh oh…”

A tired looking Arianna comes bustling into the Study, reprimanding Giselle. She hid behind Gerard like she always did. Gerard had to stifle a giggle.

”Easy Ari, I am fine.”

”That’s not the point Gee. She needs to understand that you are getting on, and can’t be jumped upon like that!”

”Shhh, easy Ari. I got her.”

From behind Arianna comes Anthony. He crouches down to Giselle’s level and smiles at her.

”Hey Little G. How about we leave G.Pop to his work, and go get a snack?”

”Okay Daddy Frankie.”

As usual, Gerard was impressed that Anthony could get his daughter to do just about anything. When Anthony stood up he planted a kiss on his cheek.

”Thanks Frankie.”

”Anytime mom.”

Gerard watched as the two left the room then he turned to Arianna.

”You have to ease up on the girl, she is at that age where…”

Gerard’s back twinged a little. He groaned in the quietest possible way, and had to sit down. Arianna came up to hand him his cane.

”See? That is what I am talking about. You are too old to be dealing with her rambunctiousness.”

”Ari, I am only fifty one, and…”

”And that is four years less than when Jimmy passed on.”

”Okay okay, I will talk with her about being more careful around me.”

”Good.”

Ari leaned down and kissed Gerard on the forehead then left the room. Gerard sunk back into the sofa and let out a breath he was holding.

”She reminds me of Jamia when she was determined.”

Gerard looked up and saw Michael then smiled softly.

”Yeah, I think some rubbed off.”

Michael walked in and sat down next to Gerard. Gerard put his head on his shoulder and sighed.

”Am I really that old?”

”Well, I know some days I feel forty eight, especially when my son runs me ragged.”

”Yeah, well who told you to go have a child at forty?”

”Who knew that the doctor could perform such a miracle for Alicia.”

Gerard laughed at the notion. Michael had practically raised the boys, along with Jamia and himself. Then his Grandniece arrived, so he was fully ready to receive his own bundle. Gerard sighed. So much had happened in the last thirty years, and all of it was amazing. He chuckled and then started to cough. It got out of control quickly and Michael was up, grabbing water and his pills.

”Here Gee, let me.”

Michael slowly fed Gerard the pills then small sips of water to take them down. Gerard swallowed dutifully, and smiled up at his younger brother.

”Thanks Mikey.”

Michael leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

”Anytime my pet.”

”You know Ari is going to kill you guys if Little G. ever sees that.”

Both Michael and Gerard looked up, and saw Edward leaning on the doorframe.

”We happen to know that Giselle is with Anthony in the kitchen.”

”Still…”

”Okay Bert, we will be more careful.”

Edward sighed and rubbed his head. He was already starting to lose his hair a little.

”Ah, never mind. You guys hardly do anything anymore anyway.”

”That’s because I am afraid your mom will break a hip.”

”Mikey!”

”I really did not need to hear that Uncle Mikey.”

Both Michael and Gerard laughed, but Gerard’s coughing fit hit again. Michael patted him on the back, and Edward walked over with concern etched upon his features.

”It’s not getting any better is it?”

”The doctor said the medicine will help.”

”Come on mom, you need to lie down.”

”All right, but I want to…”

”I know where to bring you, never you fear.”

Michael helped Gerard off the sofa. He grabbed his cane and was handed over to his son. Edward took Gerard’s arm who then guided him out of the Study to the common room. As they passed the dining room, he could see Giselle sitting at the table with Anthony, eating strawberries. She looked up and went wide eyed.

”G.Pop!”

Giselle came running out of the dining room to them.

”What happened to G.Pop, is he all right?”

”Yes Sweetie, just a little tired.”

Gerard knelt down to Giselle and caressed her cheek catching some tears.

”I am fine Little G., really.”

Giselle hugged him tightly. She wiped away a tear and smiled.

”Are you going to go nap in Grandpa Frankie’s room?”

”Yeah.”

”Okay, have a nice nap G.Pop.”

Giselle turned back to the dining room where Anthony was still at the table looking worried. Gerard gave him a weary smile.

”Hey Little G., how about we paint when I wake up?”

”Okay G.Pop.”

Giselle ran back for a hug then went back to her snack. Edward continued with Gerard to the Eastern Hallway and then to Frank’s bedroom. They passed Jamia’s old room, which was now an art room for Giselle. The one way mirror had been taken out long ago and replaced with a normal one. Gerard did not want to invade her privacy. Edward eased Gerard on the bed, and helped to take his shoes off.

”There you go mom.”

”Thanks Bert. Let me know when supper is ready?”

”Sure thing.”

Edward kissed Gerard’s head lightly then left the room, shutting the door. Gerard lay down and closed his eyes.

   
 _***Giselle***_   

After her snack, Giselle went to take a walk in the garden. The grown ups had to talk, and of course she could not hear about any of it. She was bored though, and her boredom always led to mischief. That mischief came in the form of a forest and her Uncles Mike and Matt. She knew they were not her real uncles, but it did not matter, they always had fun things for her to do. She walked down the path till she saw the house. The little girl knocked on the door then waited.

  

“Fuck, who could that be?”

  

Giselle giggled as Uncle Mike cursed then opened the door. Of course, at first, he saw nothing because he did not look down.

  

”What the fuc… Hey Little G.”

”Hey Uncle Mike.”

”What brings you out here?”

”Bored, and grownups are talking.”

”Oh, well grownups are talking here too and…”

”Oh, okay, well I will go then. Bye Uncle Mike.”

Giselle began to turn away, feeling sad that she was not wanted again when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

”Stop that, come in kiddo, we will find something for you to do.”

Giselle smiled, and Uncle Mike swept his hand over the threshold, formally inviting her inside. She giggled and walked in.

”What the fuck Mike, we got business, and… Oh, hi there Princess.”

”Hi Uncle Matt.”

”Hello young lady.”

”Hi! Aunt Davey!”

Giselle ran up to her Aunt Davey and smothered him in a hug.

”What are you doing here?”

”Oh just talking business. What about you? Does your Mom know where you are?”

Giselle looked down at her feet and shrugged.

”Uh huh, what’s wrong?”

”Grownups are talking, and they think I don’t know what they are talking about.”

”Oh and what are they talking about?”

”G.Pop is going to die.”

Matt spit out the coffee he had been drinking, and Giselle laughed. He looked at the girl with wide eyes.

”What did you say!?”

”G.Pop is going to die.”

”How do you know this dear?”

Aunt Davey looked at her with wonder, not concern. She smirked and leaned in to whisper.

”I know things about G.Pop.”

”Do you now?”

Giselle stood back proudly and folded her arms.

”Yup!”

”You are really close with Gerard aren’t you?”

”Yeah, I cannot explain it, but we have this…”

Giselle tried to find the grownup word for it, but she came up empty.

”Connection?”

”That's it!”

”So tell me, why is he going to die?”

”Cause it’s his time, and he is supposed to be with Grandpa Frankie.”

”Wait, is that possible? I mean with all the sh… stuff that Frankie did he would be in… uh…”

Giselle looked at Uncle Matt, trying to figure out what he was talking about. Aunt Davey ignored him and turned back to her.

”Does this make you sad?”

“A little, but he will be happy, so that makes me happy.”

”Do you know when this is supposed to happen?”

Giselle thought about it.

”No, but soon.”

”Okay honey, how about we play a game?”

”Okay!”

”What do you want to play?”

”G.Pop’s favorite game that Grandpa Frankie taught him. Hangman.”

_***Gerard***_

Gerard felt strange. Supper was simple, but it was not holding in his stomach well. He went to lay back down in Frank’s room. Michael had gone home to Alicia and his grandnephew. He had tucked Giselle into bed, and had a strange conversation with lher.

_”Will you say hi for me?”_

_"Say hi to who Little G.?”_

_”Grandpa Frankie. When you see him will you say hi?”_

_Gerard looked at the small girl cuddled in her bed along with her stuffed animals._

_”When am I supposed to see him?”_

_”Soon, so promise me you will say hi.”_

_Gerard looked at her again then shrugged. What harm would it do?_

_”Okay, I promise.”_

_Giselle leaned up and hugged Gerard then kissed him._

_”I love you G.Pop.”_

_”I love you to Little G. See you in the morning.”_

_”*yawn* Maybe.”_

Now Gerard was reflecting on the conversation. He always had closeness to his granddaughter that no one understood. She just always knew what was going on with him. He closed his eyes and sighed. What could she mean about seeing Frank? That was impossible, he was dead and…Gerard sat up abruptly. Wait…was he gonna?

”No, that’s not possible.”

Gerard spoke aloud to the room, and of course no one answered. He felt foolish so he lay back down. Of course it was possible for him to die, everyone did eventually of something. Still Frank was not the best person in the world so how was he supposed to see Gerard again?

”Silly girl.”

Gerard mused about it as he inhaled the scent that reminded him of Frank so much. If only he could really see Frank again. Gerard yawned and rolled over, taking a deep breath in. He drifted off.

   
 _***Giselle***_

Giselle knew he was there before she even opened her eyes.

”Hello Grandpa Frankie.”

”Hey there Elle. Look at you, you’re getting so big!”

”Yeah, I’m almost eleven!”

”Wow, Gee must be really proud of you.”

”Yeah he is.”

Giselle looked at the man in front of her. He looked just like the painting her grandfather had done. The only thing the picture had that he did not was the knife. She thinks it is because he did not take it with him when he died.

”Are you here to take G.Pop with you?”

The man sighed, but Giselle already knew the answer. She reached out, and her hand went through his arm.

”It’s okay, I told him already, but he did not believe me.”

The man giggled, and this made Giselle smile.

”Yeah, your grandfather was always stubborn about things, but I usually set him straight.”

”He’s in your room.”

”Thanks Elle, now you need to get some sleep. Mommy and your daddies are going to need you in the morning, but especially Uncle Mikey.”

”Okay. Goodnight Grandps Frankie.”

”Good night Elle.”

The man leaned in and kissed her forehead. She felt a slight tickle, and giggled a little before sighing then snuggling in with her stuffed animals. She yawned and drifted off into the night's sleep.

_***Gerard***_

”Man Gee, you got old.”

”Frankie?”

Gerard opened his eyes and saw Frank who stood before him. He looked just like Gerard’s painting, and it made his heart jump.

”Holy shit, she was right?!”

”You need to listen to Elle more, she’s a sharp kid.”

”Elle?”

”Hey, you have her own name for her, so do I.”

”Wait, you know her?”

Frank rolled his eyes at Gerard and crossed his arms.

”Did you really think that I would not keep an eye on things here?”

”I… did not know what would happen after you…”

Gerard felt insane, he was talking to his dead Master. Suddenly he felt his chin being lifted.

”I said I would always take care of you didn’t I? That is what a Master does right?”

Gerard looked into Frank’s eyes. They were the same that they were all those years ago. Suddenly he felt ashamed. Frank was still in his youth and Gerard was beyond in years. He tried to turn away and closed his eyes. Instead, Frank tightened his grip, and right then and there he was back thirty years.

”I asked you a question.”

”Yes, Master, sorry Master, you did say that.”

”That’s better.”

Gerard blushed, and that made Frank smirk at him. He started to say something when a coughing fit hit him, and he was sent doubling over trying to gain air. Frank just sat there, watching him trying to reach for the glass of water on the night table. He did nothing to help him though. The glass landed on the floor, shattering, and Gerard fell back against the pillows. He looked through his tear soaked lashes at Frank’s impassive face.

”*cough* Am I *cough cough* really *cough* dying?”

”Isn’t that what the kid told you? Man, you people never listen to her.”

Gerard wanted to say that it is not that he did not believe her, but he could not understand how she knew. He wanted to, but at that moment his chest tightened up, and the world went black.

*

*

*

”Gee, Gee, wake up.”

Gerard opened his eyes. He saw Frank looking over him. He felt strange.

”Come on Gee, sit up.”

Gerard obeyed and did as he was told. When he was upright he turned around and gasped.

”That’s me!”

”Yeah, I know.”

Gerard looked again at his own body lying still on the bed. He was no longer breathing. He looked peaceful considering that he was in so much pain all the time from the coughing fits.

”What about Giselle?”

”Come on.”

Gerard stood up. It was weird leaving his body. He walked with Frank through the door… literally.

”Oh wow, that feels weird.”

Frank shrugged.

”You get used to it.”

The house was dark still. The two climbed the stairs and headed to Anthony’s old room, which was now Giselle’s. Frank walked through the door first then pulled Gerard in with him. Giselle was sleeping peacefully in the bed. Frank sat down on her side and caressed her cheek.

”Elle.”

Giselle fluttered her eyes open and yawned. She looked at Frank and smiled.

”Hi Grandpa Frankie.”

She then turned to look at Gerard.

”Hi G.Pop.”

Gerard was shocked that Giselle was actually fine with Frank, and now him, in this state. He knelt down next to her.

”Hey Little G.”

She smiled then turned to Frank again.

”So no more pain for G.Pop?”

”Nope, he is going to be fine.”

”And you are going to take care of him like you promised me?”

Frank looked at Gerard, and for some reason it made Gerard blush and look away. He heard Frank chuckle.

”Oh yes, I will keep my promise.”

”Good. *yawn* I need to go to sleep. Mommy is going to be really upset tomorrow.”

”Okay Elle.”

Frank leaned down and kissed her forehead, and Gerard’s heart fluttered just a bit.

”Will you be back again?”

”I will check in on you from time to time, yes.”

”Okay good.”

After that she snuggled into the bed, and was soon asleep again. Gerard watched her quiet breathing, and envied her a bit for the life she was starting.

”Time to go Gee.”

Frank offered his hand to Gerard, and Gerard gripped it tightly. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks as they made their way across the hall to the boy’s bedroom. They passed through the door, and saw Anthony and Edward sleeping with Arianna between them. She was holding Edward's hand, but had her head on Anthony’s shoulder. Both boys had a possessive arm around her.

”They are beautiful, you did well Gee.”

”I missed not having you around to help raise them.”

”I would have been no help back then. I don’t even know if you would have had them if I had lived.”

”True the curse and all…”

”Yeah, but you broke that too.”

”At a price… Do you ever see her?”

”No, she went somewhere else I think.”

”That reminds me, no offense Master, but should you not be in hell?”

Frank laughed.

”Oh Gee, you are going to find out that the afterlife is much different than you thought. You go where you believe, and I never believed in hell.”

”Yes, but I did, and I know some of the awful things that I did, and had Matt and Mike do for me, and…”

Frank placed a hand on the back of Gerard’s neck, and he stilled his speech.

”Let’s just say I have some pull and leave it at that.”

Gerard nodded. They walked out of the room, and stood there between the two rooms.

”Will I see Michael again?”

”Only when he comes here.”

So Frank’s power, or whatever did not have far reach. Gerard felt his head slapped and he turned swiftly.

”I can read your mind, so stop doubting me.”

”Yes Master.”

”Good girl, now let’s go.”

Frank led Gerard to the kitchen and then to the garden. They walked in the moonlight, past Frank’s room and the Queen Anne’s lace that still grew there. The roses were completely gone now. They walked past the strawberry patch then past the wild flowers. They passed the entrance to the forest, and Mike and Matt’s home. Finally they came to the small lake.

”This is the entrance. Step into the water, but you will not get wet or drown.”

Gerard held back the urge to roll his eyes at the drown part, he knew better. He stepped forward and into the water with his eyes closed. It was like wading through thick air. Gerard continued until he was submerged then opened his lids. He gasped at the sight before him. It was the Mansion the way it looked when he was younger. Everything was the same, and the sun was shining. He walked forward and entered the kitchen door. The kitchen was bustling with servants, and he looked around then saw James.

”Jimmy!”

”Gerard.”

Gerard ran over and hugged James tight.

”I missed you so much.”

”I figured that was why Master Iero came to find me.”

Gerard turned around and saw the smug expression on Frank’s face. He wondered why if he found James, why he could not find Jamia too.

”Gerard…”

Gerard saw the look on Frank’s face and stopped.

”Sorry Master.”

”I told you not to question my powers.”

”Yes, Master.”

James let go of Gerard and turned around to the oven. The smell hit Gerard immediately.

”Here you go.”

Gerard smiled. He missed James’ strawberry tarts. He took the confection and smiled.

”Thank you Jimmy.”

Jimmy leaned in and kissed Gerard’s forehead.

”Anytime, Mistress Iero.”

Gerard blushed. He had not been called that in a long time without Robert’s name added, and certainly not Mistress. He internally heard Frank smirk and sighed. Gerard turned around and looked at him. Frank had a neutral look on his face, but his thoughts betrayed him and Gerard blushed again. He wondered if he still looked as good as Frank made him feel.

”Why don’t we find a mirror, and you can tell me.”

Gerard startled when Frank answered his thoughts out loud, and James laughed. They made their way out of the kitchen, and Gerard placed the tart on the dining room table. Frank placed a possessive hand on his lower back then led him out of the dining room and into the common room. Gerard was still taking in how everything looked the same as Frank led him upstairs to his room. He walked in and Frank stood him in front of the mirror. He was shocked. His twenty one year old self was looking back at him. Gone was the age spots and laugh lines. His inked body was gone too, instead were the upraised scars of fresh cuts in his skin. He ran a hand over one and shivered.

”I did like the ink on your skin.”

”I wanted to preserve what you gave me.”

Frank walked up behind him and lifted his shirt to caress the swallows on his hips. Gerard shuddered at the touch he had missed so much.

”Yeah, but I like the fresh marks better.”

Gerard’s hair was back to the beet red that Frank had Jamia dye it to. He felt the years melting away in his mind. No pain, just his youth back.

”Like the body I chose for you?”

Gerard went to answer then changed it.

”Does it please you Master?”

Frank growled and gripped Gerard’s hips turning him to face him.

”It would please me more if you were on your knees and you mouth was no longer filled with words but my cock.”

Gerard gasped and said nothing else. He dropped to his knees and opened the button on Frank's trousers like he had practiced a thousand times. He had missed this feeling. It had been a long time since he and Michael had done anything.

”Well if you missed it so much then get to it, and stop thinking about someone else’s cock.”

”Yes Master, sorry Master.”

Gerard said nothing else and opened his mouth around Frank’s cock. It felt so good to hear him groan when Gerard took him in. He went right to sucking the way he knew Frank loved. He concentrated on the vein under the shaft that he knew drove Frank crazy. Frank gripped his hair and pulled on it hard, and now it was Gerard’s turn to moan. That vibration sent a shock through Frank’s body, and he started to fuck Gerard’s mouth. Gerard just stayed still and took it while working his tongue around on each stroke.

”God Gee, missed your fucking mouth so much. Such a good girl with your tongue.”

Gerard moaned at being praised and it was not long till Frank was cumming with a shout down his throat. Gerard drank it all down then fell back when Frank let go of his head.

”Up on the bed, now you slut.”

Gerard scrambled forward and climbed up. Frank tore his clothes off and licked a stripe up Gerard’s chest. He circled around his nipple where the flame had been carved. Gerard shuddered and grasped the sheets.

”You are not going to cum are you Gee?”

”*gasp* No Master.”

”Good girl.”

Frank crawled between Gerard’s legs and turned him over. Gerard could feel him nudge against his ass and he was surprised that Frank was hard again. Frank just chuckled.

”This is my world remember. I can be what I want, and you can be what I want.”

With no other words Frank pushed inside of him. Gerard cried out at the feeling of being so full. He thought there would be more pain too.

”Oh I can do that if you want.”

”No Master, please... Not right now.”

”Oh so you would want to feel that pain sometime? Such a pain slut.”

Gerard moaned out some kind of answer, but his words were unheard or cared for. Frank began to fuck him hard and fast. He needed this so much. It had been so long since his body was well enough to enjoy this kind of treatment.

”That is not something that you will have to worry about anymore. You will always look like this until I change it.”

”Yes Master *pant* thank you Master.”

Frank grabbed his head and pushed it into the bed.

”Enough talking slut.”

Gerard reduced himself to groans as Frank fucked him into the mattress. The bed was creaking, and he was coming close to hitting the headboard.

”Ah shit Gee, so fucking tight. Just how I like you. Gonna fill you up again and again.”

”Please, yes, please Master.”

Gerard forgot he was not to talk, but Frank shouted out and came at that moment, filling him up with his cum. Gerard wanted to cum so badly, but he did not even ask.

”Good girl, because I am not through with you yet anyway.”

Gerard let out a happy sigh. If this was his after life, he was going to be busy for a long time.

”You got that right Gee.”

*

*

*

_'June 21st, Last Entry'_

_”It has been five years since the passing of my brother, and life has returned to normal. Well as normal as we get. My son and his granddaughter have struck up an amazing friendship that no one could break apart. The other day I was visiting the boys when I heard them in Frank’s old room.”_

”So this is your Grandpa?”

”One of them yes.”

”You have two?”

”Well three, but we don’t talk about the other one much.”

”Why not?”

”Just don’t. I asked Grandpa Frankie once, but he just shrugged.”

”How do you get to talk to people who have died?”

”Grandpa Frankie said I are special.”

”I want to be special too!”

”You are special to me.”

_”I walked in to see them in a friendly embrace. It warmed my heart. They saw me and smiled. Then they ran out of the room laughing. I looked at the painting of my old friend and smiled. I have heard of Giselle talking about Frank like he was still around. Once I walked by her room and heard a strange conversation.”_

”But why?”

”It’s not fair G.Pop!”

”I will not!”

”Ugh, fine sorry for yelling.”

”Yes Grandpa Frankie, I will.”

”I love you both too.”

_”I knocked on her door and when she opened it, she was alone. Other times that has occurred, but I never saw her with someone. I would like to believe that she is really talking to Frank or Gerard, but that is too much to hope for. I close this last entry with this thought, and wonder what the next generation will say when they find it. Till then. Michael James Way.”_

Michael closed the journal and placed it back in the wall panel that Gerard kept it in all these years. He sighed. In those thirty five years he had lost so much family, but gained so much at the same time. He was happy raising his son and watching his grandniece grow into an amazing young woman. Although she was older, his wife did an amazing job raising their child. She doted on the boy, and it made his heart ache that Gerard could not see this.

”Oh but I can.”

Michael turned his head when his brother’s voice filled the room. He looked around, but did not see anyone.

”I must be going crazy.”

”No Mikey you aren’t.”

”Gee?”

Michael looked around again, and then saw it in the mirror. The reflection of his older brother standing next to Frank. They both looked like they did back when Michael was still in his teens. He got up and walked over to the mirror. Michael placed a hand on the glass, and Gerard covered the other side with his own.

”Gee, how…”

”Don’t question it Mikey, just believe it.”

”So Giselle can see you and Frankie.”

”Hey Mikey.”

”Yeah, she kind of can, but not for much longer. She will be sixteen soon and lose the ability.”

”So that was the fight the other day?”

”Yes, she is a spitfire princess.”

”Of course she is Master, she is related to you and I.”

Frank chuckled and walked forward.

”You did a good job Mikey, taking care of my pets for me. I wanted to tell you that for the longest time.”

”Thanks Frankie.”

Gerard and Frank smiled back at Michael.

”Time to leave now.”

”I’ll miss you Mikey.”

”I always miss you Gee.”

”I love you.”

”I love you too.”

They faded out of the mirror till Michael only saw his reflection, and the reflection of Giselle. He turned to her and smiled with tears in his eyes.

”They were amazing people huh?”

”You have no idea… Well I guess you do.”

Giselle laughed and she sounded just like Frank’s giggles. She walked in and hugged Michael tightly.

”It’s selfish of me you know? I have had them all my life, but you only got to see them for a moment.”

”Yes, but I had years before you were born.”

”True. I am glad they are both happy together though. Will you join them when you die?”

”I don’t know sweetie, but I would like to.”

”Then maybe it will happen.”

”Perhaps.”

”Papa!”

Michael scooped up his son who ran into the room. He smiled and kissed his head. Perhaps one day he would join Frank and Gerard, but for right now he needed to live his life.

”Come on guys, let’s go see if Arianna will make us a strawberry tart.”

”Just like Gee!”

Michael looked at his son and chuckled. They walked out of the room and closed the door.

”Yes, just like Gee.”

 

_”We'll carry on, we'll carry on._

_And though you're dead and gone, believe me,_

_Your memory will carry on,_

_We’ll carry on we’ll carry on._

_And though you're broken and defeated,_

_Your weary widow marches on.”_

 

 Welcome To The Black Parade~Gerard~.

**_THE END_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Thanks To: crazystalkerchick, penceyprat, Jenfit23, Visceral_Kat, m_c_r_killjoy, IndiMindi, ierostache, BrownEyedGirl42, IraInvidia, domebedward, ChanieBooStylinson, BulletRevenge_Parader, penguin_killjoy, frerardiscool, eternalbachelorette, ms_MCR, lizzicleromance, amandathapanda, anarchy_at12, My_Frerard_Romance, margijo9, SeductiveToaste, ciarradical, JadePatricia96, The_Art_of_Suicide, Love_Your_Bullet, hollowfirefly, Chemical_Girl, 2Human4Nature, bloodofinnocence, ForeverFrankAndGee, MinoriMei, RydenWayWeekes, WrathToTheIndustry, mychemiero, pixiewayro, killjoycanada, Jezikhana, JustSleep, kinoko, Digdeepenough, Jinx_removal, RaY_fro, Fame_is_now_Injectable, ProcessedBeats, stellar_zombie, amos222, Geminimum, victony, emilyyyy_xo,WTFrerard, Fenton, arctic, MissAbbieHudson, Donna, MyChemicalFanFictions, RedRomRomance, wicked, innocent_wolves, brandedforeveralone, BatteryAcid, Halequinne, Mutiny, dicewereloaded and GreenDayMCRmy along with 136 guests.
> 
> "Thank you for believing in me." ~Robin Williams~ "Hook!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> You can follow me @momiji_neyuki on Twitter for updates, sneak peeks, discover OG writers, and DMs! ^-^


End file.
